Broken Twilight
by misteeirene
Summary: Can Harry's adopted family heal him after the trauma suffered by the hands of Lord Voldemort? Can the Cullen's keep Harry safe and help him find love? This will be slash, creature fic, possibly multi- mates. Mentions past abuse / rape but nothing to graphic. WORKING ON REWRITING THIS!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

I can't believe that I'm a few months shy of two years since I wrote this fic...my first attempt at fanfiction. Sadly though it had been horribly written. In my defense, it had been over 20 years since I had written anything other than a text message.

Even though I have many fics awaiting updates, I decided to slowly work on cleaning this up. It will take some time, so please be patient.

***HP

"Albus, what are you doing here?" Carlisle asked, trying to control the trembling in his voice. Albus Dumbledore, one of his oldest living friends, sat across from him looking decades older than what he remembered. It had been eleven years since he last laid eyes on him, the day that he had given him his son...his heart.

"He needs you, Carlisle," Dumbledore said gravely, no twinkle in his eyes to be seen.

Carlisle ran a shaky hand through his perfect blond hair. Who knew that a vampire could feel feint? "It's been close to 4 years since we last heard from him Albus. Why now? Why after all this time?" He tried to keep his voice from showing how upset he was, but he knew that he was failing. Despite how hard he had tried to not think about him, not a single day went by that he didn't think about his beautiful and loving little boy.

Albus took off his glasses and wiped the tears from his eyes. "The war is over and Harry has fulfilled the prophecy. He killed Lord Voldemort for us, but he is horribly broken now. I'm terrified that there is no putting him back together again."

Carlisle gasped, it felt like someone was stabbing him in his cold and lifeless heart. He hadn't seen or heard from his son since the end of his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His family and him had been crushed when they received a letter from Albus stating that Lord Vodermort had returned and his son had to stay in order to train for the upcoming war. Harry was number one on Voldemort's hit list and supposedly the only person that could kill him.

"Four years, Albus! Four years without a word or a hint from you or him. We didn't know if he was hurt or dead" Carlisle growled angrily. "I still love my son with all my heart, but he hurt me. He hurt the entire family."

"Please Carlisle," Dumbledore pleaded, "don't blame Harry. It wasn't his fault, he did nothing wrong."

Carlisle was shocked to see that his old friend's hands were trembling. "Letters, Albus, we sent dozens of letters to him and not once did he respond. Not once, Albus!" Carlisle closed his eyes against the pain in his heart. The reason why he had moved his family back to Forks, Washington was so that they could get away from the haunting memories of their son and little brother. There wasn't a room in their old home that they didn't see a ghost of Harry or hear his tinkling laughter. It was just too painful.

Harry was only 6 years old when Albus showed up on their doorstep with him. He was a scruffy little thing that was too tiny for his age and terrified of his own shadow. Not once during the introductions did the small boy look up from staring at his dirty and well worn shoes that were easily three sizes too big for him. Everything about the boy was too big, from his clothes to his ugly old eyeglasses that were being held together by tape.

It seemed that Albus had placed him with his only living family after his parents had been killed when he was only fifteen months old. The old man had assumed that they would take him in and love him like their own...sadly he couldn't have been more wrong.

Hate, cruel words, starvation, bruises, broken bones and scars is how that vile family showed that little boy their love. Every bone in his body had been visible and old whip marks littered his fragile back. Harry had only been the size of a four year old thanks to his growth being stunted from severe malnutrition.

Needing somewhere safe for the boy to live and a family to show him what love was, Albus had brought him to them in hopes that they would open their home and heart to the scared little waif. He also wanted to keep Harry away from other witches and wizards, fearing that they would use or hurt him?

At first he had thought that his old friend had lost what was remaining of his brilliant mind. He couldn't believe that he was asking a coven of vampires to adopt a small human child. A very scared and fragile human child at that. What if they handled him too roughly? What if he cut himself and the smell of his blood caused one of his family members to snap? Was it fair to ask Jasper who struggles the most with his bloodlust to live 24/7 with the smell of blood from an innocent child?

After silently observing the poor boy for a while, he knew without a doubt that Harry would become his son. He loving wife Esme, who's heart was bigger than anyone else's he had ever met in his hundreds of years roaming the earth, had fallen instantly in love with the boy the second she caught a glimpse of his haunted emerald eyes. Alice was literally vibrating with excitement, he was sure that she was already planning a shopping trip for her newest victim and dress up doll. Edward, his first childe, couldn't take his eyes off of Harry, but he nodded his head giving him his approval. Rosalie was glaring at him, just daring him to turn the boy away. Her look was promising him a boat load of pain if he even thought about it. Emmett, her mate, would do anything for the woman he loved and he knew how much she desired a child of her own. So with his trademark goofy grin, he had given him a big two thumbs up.

Jasper had been the most surprising though. He had expected to see fear and pain in his from being in the same room with a tempting human. Everyday was a tremendous battle for him with his bloodlust, and unfortunately he didn't always win. He had slipped on multiple occasions and drained a human dry. He never faulted him for it though, being a vegetarian vampire wasn't easy, it went completely against their natural instincts. If Jasper would have said no, he would have turned Albus and the boy away, but Jasper had been grinning at the boy in wonder. Grinning, because Harry's blood didn't call to him.

"I'm sorry Carlisle," Albus said softly. "I'm an old man and have made many mistakes in my time, but I fear what I have done to Harry and your family is the worst mistake by far." With a heavy sigh, he reached into his bright purple robe and pulled out a large bundle of letters. Looking back up at Carlisle, he carefully handed them over.

Flipping through the unopened letters, Carlisle choked on the sob that tore through his throat. Dozens...dozens of letters addressed to Harry Potter Cullen was in his pale hands. These were all the letters that his family had sent Harry over the years and not one of them had been opened.

"I truely am sorry, Carlisle, but I never gave the letters to Harry. I knew how much it was tearing him apart being away from you and your family, but I needed him to focus on his task. I never meant to hurt you all, but I was more concerned with Harry surviving the war than him having his feelings hurt. You and your family were his weakness that I couldn't allow. I just couldn't risk it, I love him like a grandson and I couldn't lose him!"

Carlisle had never wanted to hurt someone as much as he wanted to hurt Albus. For the first time in his life he wanted to kill a human. How could he keep their letters from Harry? What must Harry think? He probably thought that they didn't love him anymore. Growling, he gripped his office chair so tight that it cracked under his superhuman strength. Better the chair than the old man sitting across from him.

"How could you, Albus?" Carlisle roared. "What about Harry? Does he know that you withheld our letters or does he think that we abandoned him? Does my son think that we forgot about him?" He had always prided himself on his self control, but right now it was taking everything within him to not reach over and rip the throat out of his longtime 'friend'.

"I'm sorry," Albus said again with tears in his eyes. Reaching in his robe for a second time, he pulled a small bag and placed it on the desk. With a tap of his wand, the small bag grew to be the size of a large trash bag. "Almost everyday Harry would come to my office and ask me if he had any letters from his family. I hated telling him no and it broke my heart to see him leaving my office in tears. No, Carlisle, I never told him he had letters."

Unable to look Carlisle in the eyes, Albus continued. "Every week for four years Harry sent you and your family a letter. Every Christmas and every birthday he sent gifts. Harry never gave up on you and his family."

With his heart in his throat, Carlisle opened the bag and took a peek. Hundreds of letters were hidden inside, some addressed to him, and some addressed to the rest of the family. Dozens of shrunken gifts were mixed in with the letters, all immaculately wrapped. Not only had Albus been keep their letters from Harry, but he had also been keeping Harry's letters from them.

The pain in his chest was ten times worse than his turning. His precious son, his Harry, had never given up on them or stopped trying to reach out to them. If only he could cry to release some of his pain...his guilt. Guilt, because after only two years of silence from Harry, they had moved on with their lives and moved away from Harry. Moved away from the only loving home his son had ever known. Not only did they move away, but they also stopped talking about Harry. After walking away from that house, Harry's name had never been mentioned out loud again...it was just too painful.

Standing and sending his chair crashing into the wall, Carlisle leaned across his desk and got in his old friend's face. "Take me to my son," he demanded. "NOW!"

Getting to his feet and quickly backing away, Albus held his hand out in front of him. "Listen, Carlisle, I need to explain everything. I need to tell you what happened."

Carlisle slammed his hand down on his desk, leaving an impressive imprint behind. "I'm done listening to you, old man. I want to see my son and I want to see him now. He needs to know what you have done. He needs to know that we still love him."

Nervously nodding his head, Albus grabbed Carlisle's arm and apparated them out of Carlisle's office at Forks General Hospital. Carlisle knew that his family would worry when he didn't return home after his shift, but he couldn't wait a second longer to see his son. Hopefully Alice would see what was happening, but her visions were always unpredictable when it came to magic.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

***HP

Even though he wasn't use to apparating, Carlisle managed to remain on his feet when they landed in Albus' office. He knew that Harry despised magical transportation, said it made him want to vomit, but because he was a vampire, it didn't bother him.

"Carlisle, please take a seat," Dumbledore ordered, pointing to a comfortable leather chair across from his desk.

"No," Carlisle snarled. "No more talking. Take me to my son now before I turn this god damn school inside out looking for him."

Dumbledore sadly shook his head. "Please, Carlisle, I need to explain what happened these last few years before you see him."

Carlisle took a deep unneeded breath in an effort to control his anger. Pinning his old friend with a dirty look, he turned on his heels and stormed out of the room. If the insufferable old man wasn't going to come right out and tell him where his son was, then he would just have to find Harry on his own. It wouldn't be easy, not in a school filled with thousands of other scents, but he would search every inch of the castle if he had to. He was too pissed to play Albus' games, he just wanted to find his son and beg for his forgiveness.

In his rage, he barreled down the spiral staircase and slammed into a tall man with black, greasy looking hair. From the large hook nose he sported, he knew immediately that this had to be Professor Severus Snape. For days after he returned home from school, Harry would rant about the man, swearing that he had it out for him for some reason. It wasn't like his son to talk bad about people, not that he really had anything bad to say about the man. He was more frustrated and upset that his teacher hated him so much for no reason.

Tilting his head back with his nostrils flared, Carlisle picked up the scent of his son on dark and sour looking wizard.. It had been years since he smelled his sweet boy and he was tempted to bury his nose in the man's robes. "Where's my son?" He growled lowly. "I can smell him on you."

Raising a single eyebrow, Professor Snape was getting ready to snap at the stranger when Professor Dumbledore stepped out from behind the gargoyle statue.

"Carlisle, I insist that you return to my office right this minute," Dumbledore barked in irritation. He didn't like it when people ignored him.

Growling, Carlisle slowly to turned to face Albus, his control slipping. "Take me to my son!" he hissed between tightly clenched teeth.

"Excuse me, Dr. Cullen I presume?" Severus asked silkily. Harry had spoken a lot about the man that he considered his father so he had recognized his name.

Rudely turning his back on Albus, Carlisle nodded his head.

Severus incline his head. "Professor Severus Snape, your son's Potions teacher. If you follow me, I can take you to your son."

Albus stepped forward, reaching out to grab Carlisle's arm. "Severus, I must insist that Dr. Cullen return to my office for explanations before going to the hospital wing."

Carlisle felt his hear plummet. Why was his son in the hospital wing? Was it serious? He couldn't lose him again after finally getting him back.

"Don't you think that you have done enough damage, old man?" Severus sneered. "After everything Harry has suffered because of you, he deserves to have his father with him." Nodding to Carlisle, he turned and started walking briskly down the hall heading towards the hospital wing.

Without acknowledging his old friend, Carlisle followed the professor, his mind running in a million different directions. Would Harry be happy to see him? Did he still love them? Did he think that they hated him? What did Albus mean when he said that his son was broken?

Severus somberly stopped outside the closed hospital wing's double doors. "I don't know what Albus has told you, but Harry has been through hell and back...multiple times. He fought in a war that no child should have and he experienced horrors that I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. He has been betrayed, lost loved ones, killed, been tortured and has mentally and physically been shattered into a million pieces. He's not the same little boy that left you all those years ago."

Carlisle was surprised to see the raw pain in the man's eyes. Last he had heard from Harry, the man had hated his guts. It was clear to him that the man in front of him cared a great deal for his son.

"Right now," Severus continued, "Harry is a broken young man that has given up on life. I know how much he adores you and your family and I feel that you are the only ones who can put him back together. It won't be easy, but Harry deserves someone that will fight for him."

Carlisle took a deep and unnecessary breath, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to see. Nodding his head, he signaled for the man to open the doors.

Severus pointed to the far corner of the hospital wing. "Your son is there," he said softly.

Carlisle had to blink a few times, from where he was standing the bed looked empty. Scanning the area, he noticed a young man with platinum blond hair sleeping in a chair next to the bed. Summoning up his courage, he quietly approached the bed, moaning when the scent of his young son hit him like a ton of bricks. It had been so long since he smelled Harry.

There, laying in the middle of the bed looking incredibly small and fragile, was his son...his little boy. Even though he was sleeping, he could make out large dark circles under his eyes. He was sickeningly thin and covered in cuts, scars and bruises. He was so small, smaller than what he remembered. If it wasn't for his vampire senses, he would swear that this wasn't Harry, but there was no mistaking that wonderful scent.

Carlisle held his hand out to touch his son, but quickly snatched it back in fear of hurting the broken and bruised boy. "What the hell happened to him?" He asked, voice breaking.

"So much has happened to him in the last few years." Professor Snape sighed. "Two months ago Harry was captured by the Dark Lord and his followers. I don't know all the details of what he suffered at their hands because I was outed as a spy a year ago, but I'm sure your imagination can conjure up the horrors he faced as their prisoner. The Dark Lord always took great pleasure in torturing his prisoners, and he had a score to settle with Harry. What we do know, is that he was starved, beaten beyond recognition, and...raped repeatedly."

Carlisle had to lock his kneecaps to keep from collapsing. Not Harry...not his sweet and innocent little boy. How could anyone hurt another human bring in such a vile way. If Voldemort wasn't already dead, he would hunt him down and tear him from limb to limb.

Severus cleared his throat to get the vampire's attention. "Three days ago we found Harry outside the gates of the castle. He was laying in a puddle of his own blood and completely unrecognizable. He stayed awake long enough to mumble, "dead, they 're all dead," before passing out. He hasn't spoken a word since.

With unshed tears in his eyes, Carlisle reached out and ran his fingers through his son's silky raven hair. Despite being able to hear his weak heartbeat, he placed his hand over it so could feel it beating. He needed the added reassurance that his son was truly still alive, he looked like a corpse laying there.

Severus didn't want to interrupt the vampire, but he wanted to explain what he could before Dumbledore came bursting in. "He had multiple broken bones, the worst was a broken back and a cracked skull. He was also suffering from major internal damage and his left leg has been so severly damaged that there is nothing magic can do to heal it completely. He will have limited use of that leg and probably will alway suffer from pain."

Carlisle looked back at the man to see him staring blankly out the large window. It was a beautiful May Day, but he couldn't appreciate it and the magical castle that he always wanted to see, not when his son was laying broken in a hospital bed.

Clearing his throat, Severus looked back to Carlisle, making eye contact with the man's amber eyes. "The damage from the rapes were...extensive. We had to perform multiple operations as potions alone couldn't repair the damage. If his magic hadn't been so strong, Harry would have never made it out of their hands alive."

Feeling bile rise in his throat, Carlisle closed his eyes trying to erase the image of his son being raped out of his head. He had dealt with rape cases before, but he had never dealt with any that needed multiple surgeries to repair the damage.

"His magical core was also completely depleted. We were afraid we were going to lose him from it. I have never seen anyone with a core so depleted pull through."

Carlisle wished that he could close his ears. He didn't want to hear anymore. While they were off happily living their lives, Harry was being tortured and raped. How could they so easily walk away from the child that they loved without putting up a fight?

"The scars you see," Severus continued, pointing to the boy's face, "were caused by dark magic so they can't be healed or glamoured."

Carlisle had seen the multiple scars, the worst of which were three deep scars that ran from his left temple, across his cheek, under his chin, down his neck then disappearing under his shirt. It looked as though an animal had attacked him. With a shaking hand, he reached out and traced them.

"We believe that a werewolf made those scars." Severus said shakily. "Or possibly one of the many rogue vampires that were working with the Dark Lord."

"Vampires," Carlisle whimpered. If vampires had a hand in his torturing, would his son be scared of them now? So not only had humans hurt his baby boy, but also magical creatures that were far stronger than humans.

"So far we have not been able to detect any vampire or werewolf venom in his system. I guess the Dark Lord didn't want him turning and becoming more stronger."

"How do you know for sure that that monster is truly gone," Carlisle growled. "You said that Harry hasn't talked since those first few words."

Raising the sleeve of his left arm, Severus showed him his unblemished skin. "The Dark Mark, Voldemort's mark, is gone. No magical spell or potion could remove it, only the death of it's caster. After the first war it faded, but it was still there in all its gory details. Not only that, all but a select few with the mark are dead too. Where Harry was being held captive, we found the bodies of everyone, including the Dark Lord's. We can't figure out how he killed them, but it damn near drained his magical core in the process. The only thing keeping him alive is the potions we're forcing him to take."

"Has my son woken at all?" Carlisle asked brokenly.

"A couple of times, but he's damn near catatonic," Severus answered. "He won't talk or eat, he just stares off into nothing. He has no will to live."

Carlisle took in a shaky breath and held it for a few minutes. He had to do something for his son, he had to give him a reason to fight...to live. Sitting down on the edge of his bed, he took his small hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "I want to take him home. Maybe if he's away from here and all the horrible memories he will start to heal." He just wanted the boy that he remembered from four years ago. He wanted the boy back that would giggle uncontrollably when Rosalie smacked Emmett in the back of the head for saying something stupid. The boy that would snuggle with Jasper as he read to him from his history books even though he found them boring. Harry was always craving physical contact, even if he had to put up with boring history. He wanted to watch as Edward patiently tried to teach him how to play the piano even though he wasn't that interested in learning, and he wanted to hear his feet running through house as he tried to escape Alice and her desire to use him as human doll baby.

Severus was relieved to see that the vampire wanted to take Harry home. He wasn't safe here in the Wizarding World. More importantly, he wasn't safe around Dumbledore. "I think that..." Before Severus could finish his sentence, a loud bang came from behind him. Turning to look, he groaned when he saw an enraged Draco Malfoy standing there with the chair he had been sitting in flipped upside down and his wand pointed at Dr. Cullen.

"Who the hell are you and why do you have your filthy hands on my Harry?" Draco snarled.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

***HP

"Draco, calm yourself now," Severus snapped, getting between his godson's wand and Harry's father.

"Calm myself?" Draco huffed. "How the hell can I calm myself when that creature is pawing all over my Harry?" He wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what that man was. He dealt with more than his share of vampires during the war.

Wanting to calm the boy that seemed to have feelings for his son, Carlisle held his hands up in a show peace. "I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Harry is my son. I would never hurt him."

Draco gave a loud and undignified snort. "I know exactly who the hell you are, Cullen," he sneered in disgust. "I have seen your picture plenty of times over the past four years while Harry cried his eyes out over you and his supposed loving family. You say that you would never hurt him, well that fucking ship has already sailed. I told him to forget about you since obviously you forgot about him, but the stupid Gryffindor would always make up some stupid excuse as to why you stopped writing to him. Harry is too damn loving and forgiving for his own good, he should have been a Hufflepuff."

"You of all people should be grateful for his forgiving nature, Draco," Severus reprimanded sternly. "Should I list all your past deeds that Harry forgave you for? I also seem to remember you always forgiving your father."

Draco advanced on his godfather, face red with anger. "My father may have been a Death Eater and a total bastard at times, but he loved me and died saving me. I failed the mission that the Dark Lord sent me on, and yet my father saved me when his master tried to give me to his followers as a sex toy as punishment. He gave up his life for me!"

Carlisle lowered his head in shame, the young man's words were cutting him deep. He was right, they had abandoned Harry. They knew that he was in the middle of a war and they should have boarded the first plane out and tracked him down to help. They had offered their assistance in the beginning, but Albus had said that they would only distract Harry. Stupidly they had instantly backed down, not wanting to cause Harry added stress. He should have listened to Jasper, his son had been furious and wanted to help his baby brother. He shouldn't have listened to Albus, he should have been there for his son.

"You're right," Carlisle said softly. "We abandoned Harry when he stopped writing to us. We thought that he didn't want us anymore, that we no longer fit in with his magical world, and so we moved on. We didn't know that Albus had been keeping our letters from each other. We should have stormed the castle demanding answers instead of packing up and moving away from the home that we shared with Harry."

Carlisle's head snapped back around when he heard a small gasp. It was so feint that he may not have heard it if he hadn't been a vampire. "Harry!" he gasped, reaching out to grab him as he tumbled off the bed. Unfortunately he had been a second too late. Quickly standing up, he rushed around the bed to help his son. Reaching down to grab his arm, he froze when Harry cried out in fear and scurried across the room until his back hit the wall. The look of fear on his son's face almost brought him to his knees.

Slowly, so as not to startle him, Carlisle got down onto his knees in front of his son. Harry had his knees up to his chin with just his eyes peeking over them. Seeing Harry like this brought back memories of their first few weeks with him. Harry had been like a frightened little rabbit, ready to bolt at a drop of a hat. He remembered trying to make himself as small as Harry so he would seem less intimidating. It helped that Jasper was an empath that could manipulate emotions. He could really use Jasper right now and his gift.

"Harry, son, it's me daddy," Carlisle said slowly and softly. "I'm here now and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. I'm going to take you home to mommy, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett. Everyone has missed you so much."

Carlisle waited patiently to see some sign of recognition in his son's eyes, but all he saw was fear and pain. "Please, love, please come to me," he pleaded, holding his hand out. He wanted to cry when Harry curled in on himself more and started sobbing.

"I love you so much, Harry. I'm here now, let me help you. Let me take you away from all this and back home where you will be safe and loved. Don't you want to see Jasper?" Jasper and Harry had formed a special bond over years. The empath was the first person Harry would run to when he was upset or scared.

Even though he didn't need to, Carlisle held his breath when Harry slowly started to uncurl and lean towards him. He wanted to reach out and touch him, but he knew that it was too soon. His little boy had been viciously raped, the last thing he would want was to be touched.

If there was one thing that Carlisle had, it was patience. After Harry became a member of the family, it had taken hard work and months to get his new son to accept touch. After he came around though, he craved it like a man stranded in the desert craved water. He was always leaning against someone, curled in their laps while they played video games, resting against him while he read his medical journals, he sought out positive touch every second that he could. Hell, Harry very seldom slept in his bed alone. All he had to do was bat those big puppy dog eyes and everyone melted and gave in. It was so cute seeing Harry hugging Emmett in his sleep like he was a huge teddy bear. Out of everyone though, Edward had been his favorite snuggle buddy. He practically followed Edward around wherever he went, seeking just the smallest bit of affection from him. It was a good thing that Edward had adored Harry with every fiber of his being. Edward had taken it the hardest when Harry stopped writing.

Long minutes ticked by, but Carlisle's patience was rewarded when his son crawled to him trembling and sniffling. With a loud, heart wrenching sob, Harry lunged forward and grabbed his arm, hugging it tight to his chest.

"That's it, my son," Carlisle coo'd, wishing so much that he could hug Harry back. He loved his boy so much and he would gladly take his pain into himself if he could. "You're safe now, little one, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." Looking up, his eyes landed on Albus Dumbledore.

"Carlisle," Dumbledore sighed.

Carlisle shook his head no, not wanting to hear a damn thing that his old friend had to say. As far as he was concerned, the old man was responsible for his son being in this condition. He should have sent Harry home to him when the war started instead of forcing him to be in it. He had been a fourteen year old boy at the time, what kind a man encourages kids to fight in a war?

Looking down, Carlisle smiled softly when he saw that his son had fallen asleep hugging his arm in a death grip. He was such a sweet and beautiful boy, god how he missed him. Brushing his hair out of his face, he marveled over how long it had grown. His midnight hair was now about two inches past his shoulders, plenty long enough that his girls would want to play with it. He couldn't wait to get him home.

Looking past and ignoring Dumbledore, Carlisle looked to Severus. "Please gather his things and any medications that he needs. I'm taking my son home now!"

"No!" Dumbledore barked, looking panicked. "I'm sorry, Carlisle, but I can't allow you to take Harry home. He is in no condition to travel and he is our savior. He owes it to the Wizarding World to be here for them. I only contacted you so you could come here to help him, not take him away.

"Owes!" Severus roared, wand trembling in his hand. "Harry doesn't owe shit to those fickle, backstabbing bastards. He sacrificed everything and more for them and your fucking greater good. He is still considered a minor in the muggle world, and as such, under the responsibility and protection of his father."

Red sparks were now spitting out of Severus' wand. "You have meddled enough in his life, Albus, and even if I have to stun you and tie you up with your own blasted beard, I'm helping Dr. Cullen take Harry home."

"Sev," Draco whimpered.

"Draco, go and pack Harry's belongings...and hurry. Don't forget his photo album and cloak. Also, don't tell anyone what's going on or that Harry is leaving. The last thing we need is Weasley and Granger butting their noses in where it's not wanted."

"Sev, please," Draco whimpered, chest heaving and hands shaking. "Sev, I can't...you can't let him take Harry away from me. He needs me to protect him. I need him, Sev."


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

***HP

Groaning, Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. These damn kids were going to be the death of him. "Dr. Cullen?"

"Please, call me Carlisle," Carlisle interrupted.

Severus inclined his head. "Thank you, and you may call me Severus." Looking down at Harry, his eyes softened. "A year ago Draco, my godson, came into his elven inheritance and since than has been extremely protective of Harry. We don't know the nature of this bond since it seems that there is something blocking it, but when Harry was taken, we had to keep Draco sedated to keep him from getting himself killed trying to rescuing him. There's definitely a strong connection there and I'm worried about what would happen if we separate them."

Carlisle looked to the young man in question and noticed the dark circles under his eyes marring his otherwise perfect completion. He could also tell that the boy had just recently lost a great deal of weight. "I understand. Draco may accompany Harry to my home as long as he tries to get along with my family. They won't appreciate being called monsters.

"I'm sorry," Draco mumbled. "I just panicked when I woke to see a vampire hovering over Harry."

"Apology accepted," Carlisle grinned. He could tell that Draco wasn't one for apologizing. Over the years he had heard a lot about the infamous Draco Malfoy from Harry, it was surprising to see how close they now were when they were enemies from day one. "I think it will do my son good to have a friend there for him. Someone who was there for him during this terrible war and can relate to him."

"Thank you," Draco said with a big sigh of relief. "I promise to try my hardest to get along with everyone."

"I will warn you, Draco, my family is very protective of Harry and of each other. If you threaten them, they will attack," Carlisle warned.

"I understand," Draco said. "I know how important everyone is to Harry. He would talk about his family all the time." There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for Harry, even make nice with a house full of vampires. Carlisle seemed alright, but he had come to learn to never trust vampires. Hopefully this coven would prove him wrong.

Carlisle could see how relieved the young man was to be able to stay with Harry. It greatly concerned me that Draco was Harry's mate, he feared that it would be a long time before his son would be ready for that kind of relationship. Hopefully Draco will be patient and give his son the time that he needs in order to recover before pushing him into anything. Right now wasn't the time to worry about that though, he needed to get Harry home to where he knew that he would be safe.

"Is there anything that you can give him to keep him asleep?" Carlisle asked, looking down at his son who still clinging to his arm.

"This sleeping charm will keep him out for at least two hours," Severus explained with a wave of his wand. "Draco," he barked, turning to his godson. "Hurry now and pack so we can get going. Remember, no killing any Weasleys along the way."

"There's only one Weasley that I want to kill," Draco growled with an evil glint in his eyes.

Carlisle watched as the young man left the hospital wing mumbling something about dead weasels under his breath. "Weasleys? I thought that the Weasleys were Harry's friends?Harry considered them family."

"Indeed," Severus sneered in disgust. "It seems that some of them were only friends with your son for the fame and his fortune. There is even a marriage contract between Harry and their youngest son. A contract, I might add, that your son never agreed to before it was finalized."

Carlisle was damn near vibrating with anger. "What?" he roared, tuning to look at Albus. He felt his fangs burst through his gums when he saw that the man was grinning from ear to ear.

"It's for Harry's own good," Dumbledore said in his best grandfatherly voice. "Harry needs someone who will look after, protect and love him. Young Ronald can offer Harry all of that. He adores your son."

"Love!" Severus snorted. "That selfish little bastard doesn't love Harry. The only thing he loves is all Harry's gold sitting in his vaults. Not only did you promise Harry to that whiny, jealous little shit, but you made him the dominant in the bonding. That boy will force Harry to his will and then blow his inheritance."

Carlisle couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could Albus force his son to marry someone that he didn't love? If Severus could see that Ronald would abuse and hurt him, why the hell couldn't his old friend see it? It was plain as the nose on his face that Albus didn't care anything for his sweet boy. Arranged marriages were barbaric.

"Just an hour ago you were in my office professing that you loved my son like a grandson, but it seems to me that all you have ever done for him is cause him pain and suffering. The only thing that you have done right for that boy is to allow my family to adopt him. Can this contract be dissolved?"

"No," Albus answered with a half a smirk. "It's a magical binding contract. If Harry doesn't marry Ronald by his nineteenth birthday, in just a little over a year, his magic will turn in on him and slowly kill him. I'm told that the pain is unlike anything that you can imagine. Don't worry, Carlisle, Ronald will take excellent care of your son, just wait and see. I'm sure someday Harry will be thanking me."

Carlisle calmly picked up his son and gently laid him on the bed. "Love you," he whispered, placing a light kiss on his forehead. With a snarl, he spun around with his vampire speed and grabbed Albus by his robes and slammed him against the wall. "Why have you condemned my son to a life with no love? It should be his decision if he wants a dominant partner and who that partner will be."

Eyes bleeding black, Carlisle leaned forward so that he was almost nose to nose with Albus. "Tell me, old man, why shouldn't I rip your throat out right now for what you have done to Harry? First you tear him away from a family that loved and adored him, and now you're binding him to a young man that won't appreciate Harry for the amazing and loving person that he is. He only wants my son's gold."

He was so tempted to kill Albus for everything he had put Harry through. What was it about his son that caused his old friend to act this way? He was positive that he didn't go around forcing all his student to bond with others that they didn't love. Why was he doing it to his son? What was so special about Harry?

Severus reached out and placed a firm hand on the vampire's shoulder. "He's not worth it, Carlisle. We will find some way to free Harry from the contract, there has to be a loophole."

"Severus!" Albus gasped after Carlisle released him. "The only legal way for Harry to get out of the contract is if he comes into a full creature inheritance and has a destined mate. Everyone knows that neither James nor Lily had creature blood in them. Harry will be marrying Ronald."

Albus ran his hands down his robes, soothing out the wrinkles. "Even if by some chance he does come into a creature inheritance, he would have to find his mate or mates before his nineteenth birthday...that will be almost impossible."

"I know that you feel I have wronged your boy, Carlisle," Albus said, heading for the hospital wing doors, "but I do love him and I only want to see him happy. It may be awkward at first, but Harry will learn to love Ronald. I know in my heart that I have chosen the best husband for him."

"Harry will never be happy in a forced marriage, especially one where he has no say," Carlisle snarled. "Who the hell gave you the right to choose my son's mate?"

Stopping at the large double doors, Albus turned to face Carlisle. "Carlisle, I contacted you because I believe that you can save and heal Harry. I will allow you to take him home with you, but I will be checking up on him. I'm sure Ronald would want to accompany me, you know, to spend some quality with his fiancé." With that, be turned and swept out of the hospital wing.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

***HP

How could someone dictate another's life in such a way. You can't force love, no matter how desperately you want to love that person. Carlisle knew that Ron Weasley had been Harry's best friend since their first year ride on the Hogwarts Express, but Harry never showed any signs of having those kinds of feelings for him. Harry wouldn't be happy married to the youngest Weasley boy.

With a sigh, Carlisle turned to Severus feeling numb. It was crazy how fast his life had been turned upside down. At least he had his son back though, that was something he had been dreaming about for four years. "I may be a doctor, but I know that potions will be better for him and heal him faster. Can you please get me what he needs and a script on how and when I am to administer them?"

"If you don't mind, Carlisle, I too would like to accompany you back to your home. I would like to continue treating Harry and help in anyway that I can. Not only am I a Potions Master, but I'm also a trained Medi-Wizard. I have spent a lot of time and effort keeping that boy alive since he stepped foot in this castle, I would like to see him through this."

"I'm actually relieved that you have offered your assistance," Carlisle said. "I only want what's best for my son, and magical healing will be the best. You also know what he as been through and what he's like. It's been four years since I last laid eyes on my son, Severus, I don't know this Harry." It killed him saying that, he loved Harry as if he was his own flesh and blood.

"Don't you have to remain here teaching?" Carlisle added thoughtfully.

Severus curled his lip up in a sneer. "The only reason that I continued teaching these ungrateful little brats and putting up with that old fool is because I made a vow to Lily that I would do everything within my power to protect her son. School is letting out early for summer break to celebrate the Dark Lord's downfall, and I handed my resignation in early this money. Albus isn't happy that I won't be returning in the fall, but the older bearded goat can kiss my hairy ass."

"Then you are more than welcome to stay in my home and help with Harry's recovery. I have a feeling that we will be needing all that help that we can get," Carlisle said sadly. He wished that there was a miracle way to take away Harry's pain and fear, but it was going to take a lot of time and patience. He just wanted to see his little boy's smile again.

"Thank you," Severus said sincerely. "I will go and pack my bags and gather what potions he will be needing."

Grinning, Carlisle watched as Severus black robes billowed out from behind him as he swept from the room. Harry use to say that the man reminded him of a giant bat, and now he could understand why. He still didn't understand how their relationship had changed so drastically, but he was grateful for the man's help.

Walking back to his son, Carlisle leaned in and whispered into his ear. "It's alright, child, I'm here now. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me, but I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere. We love you so much Harry, and there's nothing that we won't do for you."

"That's my fiancé that your touching, you filthy dark creature. Get your hands off of him before I hex you to hell and back."

Growling lowly, Carlisle slowly stood up. He was getting damn tired of people insulting him. He was at the end of his patience and close to ripping some heads off. "I take it you're Ronald Weasley?" He asked dangerously, glaring at the tall, muscular red head that was covered in an abnormal amount of freckles. Didn't the little shit know that he could have his wand away from him and his throat ripped out before he could even register what was going on?

"Did you not hear me you vile bloodsucking parasite? I thought vampires had excellent hearing. Maybe separating your head from your body will help with your lack of hearing, unless you're just dimwitted." Ron snarled, the tip of his wand glowing red. He knew that this was Harry's father, but he didn't want the man around giving his fiancé false hope, or giving him a reason to live. He needed Harry to be a broken and meek little submissive.

Carlisle couldn't believe that this was the young man that Albus thought would be perfect for his son. What the hell was that senile old man thinking? Ronald had no love for Harry, he could tell just from the look in his eyes that he would hurt his son and take great pleasure in doing so.

Stepping between his son and the enraged redhead, Carlisle flashed his fangs. "Harry is not yours, he's my son. He is not a possession that you can control and abuse. I'm taking my son home...a home that you are not welcome in.

Ron snorted at the stupid vampire, "I don't think so, vampire. See, Harry has been magically bound to me. That makes Harry mine. I love Harry, and I plan to show him exactly how much I love him as soon as he wakes up."

Carlisle took a step towards Ron, smirking when he took two steps back. He was putting on a brave act, but it was clear to see that he was nothing more than a spineless coward. "You won't be touching my son. Not now, not ever."

In a sickeningly sweet voice, Ron raised his wand higher. "You need not worry about my fiancé, Mr. Cullen, my mother has prepared everything at home for Harry's recovery. See, I take excellent care of what belongs to me. Harry will learn his place."

Carlisle had finally snapped. With a loud snarl, he had the red head by the throat and pinned against the wall. His grip was so strong that he could hear bones crunching together. "You will not be teaching him anything," he spat, squeezing the throat tighter. That vampire in him that was screaming to kill was purring in satisfaction when the boy's red face started turning blue.

Ron legs were uselessly kicking out at the vampire, trying desperately to break free. "Harry is mine to do with as I please, beast. I have waited years to step out from behind his shadow, I'm not going to let you just waltz in here a take him away. You will only be wasting your time healing him anyway, I'm only going to break him again and show him his rightful place...on his knees with my cock shoved down his throat.

The last of Carlisle's restraint snapped. He was going to eliminate this threat to his son and enjoying doing it. He was trying to figure out how best to kill him, since obviously he didn't want his tainted blood in his mouth, when a loud roar and flash of white feathers distracted him.

If he hadn't been a vampire, he may not have been follow what quickly happened next. One minute he had Ronald pinned against the wall getting ready to kill him, and the next he was pinned under Draco who had large white wings protruding out from his back. The change in the young man was remarkable, he looked taller, more muscular, his pale blond hair came to the middle of his back, and his ears were long and pointy.

Draco wrapped his long, elegant fingers around Ron's neck. Lifting him up as if he weighed nothing, he sent him flying across the room and into the far stone wall. Stalking up to him, he grabbed a fistful of his hideously orange hair and slammed his head into the wall.

"Harry will never kneel to you," Draco roared, punctuating each word with another head slam into the unforgiving stone wall. "I will gladly rot in Azkaban before I allow you to touch him. I'm going to reach down your throat and pull your intestines out, then when I'm done, I'm going to tear your head from your body then bathe in your blood."

Carlisle watched in sick fascination as a large puddle of blood formed under his son's fiancé. He knew that he should stop Draco before he killed the boy, but his vampire was cheering for more. He was thoroughly enjoying the show.

"Draco enough!" Severus snapped, grabbing his godson by the collar and lifting him off Weasley.

Draco didn't fight his godfather's hold, but he did kick out at Ron, laughing when he heard a couple ribs break. "Let me kill him, Sev," he hissed.

While struggling with the pissed off elf, Severus looked to Carlisle. "Quick, grab Harry before Albus calls the Aurors. He will use this as an excuse to take Harry away from you."

Carlisle gently lifted his son, loving the feel of his child in his arms. He missed Harry's hugs and snuggles. Hopefully, in time, Harry will heal enough to freely give them out again.

Severus pulled out a rope and thrust it at Carlisle. "Grab on!" he instructed.

Carlisle did as ordered, and the last thing he saw before the hospital wing disappeared in a sickening whirl, was Dumbledore running into the room with a group of men dressed in red robes. He assumed that these were the Aurors that Severus had warned him about.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

***HP

Carlisle groaned when the swirling stopped and the portkey deposited him on the ground. Never before had he been so happy to be a vampire. If he had been human, he would be on his knees right now puking his brains out. Portkeying was ten times worse than apparition. Luckily he had managed to stay on his feet and not drop his precious cargo. He remembered when his son had wrote home after the Quidditch World Cup describing in gory detail how horrible portkey use was. At the time he had laughed thinking he was over exaggerating, but now he swore to never doubt his son again.

"Draco!" Severus growled, when his godson pushed him away and viciously attacked a tree, tearing it up by it's roots.

Carlisle was impressed, he didn't know elves were so strong. He moved with such grace and speed that he could easily be mistaken for a vampire...if it wasn't for the pointy ears and giant white wings.

"I'm going to kill him!" Draco screamed in rage. "I'm going to kill him then bring him back to life so I can kill him all over again."

"Pull yourself together, Draco." Severus sighed. "You are in the middle of the woods in Forks Washington showing your full Elven attributes. We can't risk a muggle seeing you."

Carlisle could feel the boy's magic crackling in the air and he was worried that it would attract the wolves. They weren't too far from the border, closer to the boarder than to his home. The last thing he needed right now was to deal with Sam and his pack. He just wanted to get his son home and settled.

Draco spun on his godfather, wings flared out behind him. "Did you hear that fucker, Sev? Did you hear what he's going to make Harry do to him? Why didn't you just let me kill him?

"Killing him would have landed you in Azkaban?" Severus said, getting frustrated with his godson. "Weasley isn't worth it."

"No, but Harry is," Draco shot back. "I swear on my magic that I will kill him before I allow him to lay a finger on Harry. After I kill the weasel, I'm then going to kill Dumbledore. I'm going wrap that disgusting beard around his decrepit old neck till the twinkle in his eyes goes out forever."

"Draco, I'm warning you now, if you don't pull yourself together, I'm going to stun you and leave on the forest floor for the bugs and critters to feast on. You're a Malfoy, act like it." Severus snapped, wand pointed at his godson.

Wings drooping, Draco lowered his head. "I apologize for my atrocious behavior, Sev. This bond is driving me crazy. I can't control my emotions when it comes to Harry, especially when Weasley is around." Slowly he started to pull his elven attributes in until he looked like a normal human again.

"We really need to get a move on." Carlisle said, heading in the direction of his house. It was a pretty good walk from where they were at and he couldn't run because Severus and Draco didn't know the way and they probably weren't as fast as him. "I want to check Harry over to make sure that the portkey didn't damage any of his injuries."

As he walked, Carlisle couldn't help but worry over how the family would react when they saw that Harry was back. Everyone had been hurt deeply when Harry stopped writing and they were bound to lash out first before listening to explanations. He hoped that Alice had a vision of what was going on, but her gift rarely worked around heavy magic like Hogwarts. If it had, they would have known what was happening to Harry and rushed to help him...Albus be damned.

The thought of telling the family everything Harry had suffered over the last four years made him feel sick. He didn't want to tell them that he had been brutally tortured and raped. Edward of course would be able to read it from his mind the second he saw him, but hopefully he would give him time to break it to the family gently before blurting it out. Hell, there was still so much that he himself didn't know about his son's life. After he got Harry settled, he was going to be having a long talk with Severus.

"We're almost there," Carlisle said in relief, glad that they hadn't run into any wolves. "I need to warn you, my son Edward can read minds. He doesn't do it to be nosey, it's something that he can't control." He thought that it would only be polite to warn them, not everyone enjoyed having their minds read like an open book.

Severus froze for a moment while he digested that. If Edward was a natural mind reader, there could be a chance that his mind shields wouldn't be able to keep him out. He really didn't like the thought of that. "My thoughts and memories are not something anyone in their right mind would want to see. Draco, strengthen your occulumency shields."

"Edward honestly has no control over his gift, and while it comes in handy at times, he doesn't enjoy reading everyone's thoughts. It can get extremely overwhelming for him at times.

Severus couldn't imagine spending eternity listening to the thoughts of everyone he ever had the misfortune to meet. "I am a master in the mind arts, perhaps I can help teach him how to control his ability."

"He would appreciate that," Carlisle smiled. "School is very hard on him, and I know that sometimes he wears headphones and blasts music into his ears to drown everything out. I also thought that you should know, one of my other son's is an empath that can manipulate emotions and one of my daughters is a seer. Her visions are subjective, but as long as the person continues on the path that they are on, her visions always come true."

"Very impressive," Severus whistled. "To have three vampires in the same coven with such powerful abilities, it's surprising that the Volturi haven't tried stealing them."

"Aro would do most anything to get his hands on them, especially Alice. We do our best to lay low and not draw attention to ourselves." Carlisle explained.

Severus snorted. "How have you managed to do that with Harry living with you? The boy is a magnet for trouble."

Carlisle had to laugh out loud at that. "Yes, he truly does have an incredible knack for getting into trouble. I remember when it was his seventh birthday and he was so excited. He had never celebrated a birthday before, or even received a gift, so his excitement levels were off the chart. I admit, we were just as excited and my girls went overboard planning the party. We wanted to make his first birthday with us super special.

For a month prior to his birthday, he invited everyone he met. He didn't care if they were newborn babies, or the elderly in nursing homes, everyone got handed an invitation by him. He wanted the entire town at his birthday party.

So like I said, my girls were just as excited as Harry, Alice probably even more so. She hired clowns, magicians, face painters, circus games, pony rides, she even bought a moonbounce. It was truly a massive event."

Carlisle had to stop walking because it was hard to walk, talk, carry Harry and laugh all at the same time. "We didn't realize how big of an event it was going to be until it was time to cut the birthday cake. Harry, with his pure heart of gold, invited everyone, including a bunch of guests that we weren't expecting.

So everyone was gathered around this massive five tier birthday cake that my girls had baked and decorated all by themselves, anxiously waiting to see what was going to happen next when we heard this loud whistling sound. Everyone was looking up expecting to see fireworks when thousands of snakes came slithering out of the woods. Everyone started screaming and running and snakes were slithering all over everything. There must have been every snake in a twenty mile radius at the party."

Laughing harder, Carlisle looked to Severus and Draco to see that they were quietly laughing too. He had a feeling that it had been a long time since either man had something to laugh about. "Everything was complete chaos as I'm sure you can imagine, and in the middle of it all, Harry was sitting there with a huge smile on his face eating a slice of birthday cake the size of his head that he had cut himself.

We knew that Harry could talk to snakes, but we didn't know that he had invited everyone that he saw to his party and then told them to invite every snake that they saw. Needless to say that the party was over after that, but that didn't upset Harry. He just continued on with his party with his invited snake friends. Did you know that snakes ate birthday cake?"

Draco was laughing so hard that he had tears in his eyes. "Merlin I would have loved to have been there. Maybe Harry can share his memories with me in a pensieve."

"Leave it to Potter," Severus chuckled, picturing little Harry partying with a bunch of snakes. "I can just imagine..." Severus stopped talking when a snapping sound came from behind them."

Carlisle cursed softly under his breath, he had been so engrossed in his tale that he hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings. Looking to his companions, he noticed that they both had their wands out and ready.

"It's alright," Carlisle quickly said, catching the familiar scents. "It's just my sons Jasper and Emmett. They probably heard us from the house and came to investigate."

Emmett stepped out from behind a large tree while Jasper dropped down from one of the high branches. Both were tense and ready to fight. "Carlisle, what's going on?" Jasper asked wearily. He didn't like it when strangers crossed onto their lands, and these two smelled different.

Jasper went to approach his father, when he stopped abruptly with his nostrils flared. "Carlisle," he whimpered, looking longingly at the bundle in his father's arms. "Is...is that Harry?" he asked breathlessly. "What...why do I smell blood?"


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

***HP

Carlisle could see the mix of emotions on his son's face. Jasper had been extremely close to Harry, so of course he was going to be happy to see him, but at the same time he was hurt and angry over what he thought was his little brother abandoning him. "Jasper, when was the last you fed? Is his blood bothering you?"

Jasper looked up at his father, his eyes pleading for an answer. "Dad, is that Harry?" It smelled like his baby brother, but from what he could see, the person was too small to be Harry. If only he could see his face clearly.

"Yes, Jasper, it's your bother," Carlisle answered gently. "The blood, Jasper?" he asked again, noticing how tense Draco was next to him. He knew that if Jasper made one wrong move that the elf wouldn't hesitate to attack. A fight between a vampire and an elf would be sure to attract the attention of the local shifters.

"No," Jasper mumbled, eyes glued back on the small person in Carlisle's arms. How could that be Harry? Harry was bigger than that the last time he saw him. "You know that Harry's blood doesn't call to me. What...what is he doing here?"

There was so much pain in Jasper's voice when he asked that question that it made him want to reach out and hug his older son. "Jasper, it's a very long story. Right now I just want to get your brother home to check him over and get him settled."

Emmett cautiously stepped forward. Harry's blood had never called to him either, but it was so damn strong, he was obviously bleeding somewhere. "My god, Carlisle, what happened to him?"

"Please," Carlisle sighed, "I would rather explain this at once to everyone at the same time. Speaking of that, where is everyone?"

"Everyone is home except for Edward, he's with Bella. We heard voices so we thought we would investigate," Emmett answered for his brother who was still in shock at the sudden reappearance of their little brother.

"Good." Carlisle sighed. "Now listen, I need your help." He was relieved when both boys looked at him giving him their full attention. "Emmett, I need you to run to my office at the hospital and bring back the two bags that are on my desk. Hurry please." He knew that he would need those letters to prove Harry's innocence. Rosalie had a big heart, but if you hurt her family, she could hold a grudge for decades. It wasn't Harry's fault what Albus did, he didn't want his family punishing him for something that he was every bit a victim of too.

With one last longing look at his baby brother, Emmett nodded his head and took off. He knew that Jasper could run faster than him, but there was no way he could handle the blood and all the emotions in the hospital.

"Jasper, call Edward and tell him that he is needed home. Don't tell him that Harry has returned, but tell him that it is a family emergency and to not bring Bella." Edward took it the hardest when Harry stopped writing. He went into a deep depression that lasted until he met Bella. Edward could possibly refuse to return home if he heard that Harry was there.

Despite Edward and Bella being glued at the hips since the whole James incident, he just couldn't deal with her and her moodiness right now. It was bad enough that Bella knew their secret, she had no right to Harry's unless he wanted her to know. Edward wasn't going to be happy leaving her behind, but hopefully since he stressed that it was a family emergency that he would get over it and get his ass home.

Jasper immediately pulled out his phone and dialed his brother. He wasn't surprised when he picked it up on the second ring. He normally didn't call unless it was an emergency. He could hear Bella in the background begging to come too after he explained to Edward that it was an emergency, he only hoped that his brother wouldn't ignore a direct command from their coven leader. In all honesty, he wasn't a big fan of Bella's. Things were going to be stressful enough when everyone learned that Harry was back, they didn't need her nosing around and adding to the chaos that the house was sure to be in.

Pocketing his phone, Jasper approached his father. He couldn't believe that Harry was home after four long years. Where the hell has he been and why the hell did he stop writing? Why, after all this time, did he return home now? They were finally moving on from his abandonment

"Don't touch him," Draco snarled when the blond vampire reached out to touch his Harry.

"Jasper, stand down," Carlisle commanded when Jasper bared his fangs at the young elf. "This is Harry's friend, Draco Malfoy and his potions professor, Severus Snape. Draco has some kind of bond with Harry, but there is something blocking it which is causing him to be extremely possessive of Harry."

With one last snarl, Jasper backed down. He didn't want to start a fight, but he wanted to see his little brother. He wanted to know what happened to him and find out why he smelled strongly of blood.

"Draco, calm down," Severus said soothingly, reaching out to calm his godson. "Jasper is Harry's brother, he won't hurt him.

"We'll be home in just a few minutes," Carlisle said, turning and leading the way. As anxious as he was to get Harry home, he was also scared of how everyone was going to react. Draco was strung tight, one wrong move or word from his family and he was going to snap. If vampires could get headaches, he knew that he would have a migraine right about now.

Stopping again, Carlisle turned to Severus. "Is there anything that you can give him to keep him calm?" he asked, nodding in Draco's direction. The boy was so upset that he was practically vibrating.

"Drink, Draco," Severus ordered, thrusting a Calming Draught under his nose.

"I don't need it," Draco hissed, slapping his godfather's hand away.

Severus raised a single eyebrow, completely unimpressed with Draco's defiance. "You will drink this or I will petrify you and shove it down your damn throat. Don't test me Draco, I have had enough. The choice is yours."

After a brief staring contest, which Severus won, Draco snatched the potion out of his godfather's hand and quickly downed it. Almost immediately he felt all the tension and anger drain out of him. "Once again I apologize, Carlisle, for my behavior." He hated apologizing, but he couldn't risk the vampire sending him away.

"I understand, Draco," Carlisle said politely. "As soon as we get things settled we will figure out what is interfering with the bond."

"Thank you," Draco said tiredly, "I'm afraid that if we don't figure this out soon that I will kill someone." Glancing at the blond vampire, he narrowed his eyes at him. He was still feeling a bit mad that he had the damn nerve to try to touching what was his.

Jasper smirked at the boy, not at all threatened by him. He could hold his own against a wizard and whatever the hell else he was. Neither him nor the other man smelled completely

human.

Carlisle shook his head as the two men glared at each other over Harry. Even unconscious Harry was stirring up trouble.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

***HP

Carlisle entered the house with Harry still safely in his arms. Finally, for the first time since Albus entered his office earlier that day, he felt like he could breath freely. He was home now and surrounded by his family. He knew that there was still a huge emotional mountain to climb, but with the help of his family, they could conquer it. He would do whatever was needed to see the light return to his youngest's eyes.

"I must say, this place is pretty damn sweet," Draco said impressively. "I didn't know that vampires lived in such nice places." The house truly was stunning. It sat in the middle of the woods with no pesky, nosey neighbors for miles to bother them. They could relax and just be themselves here.

The house was three stories high with floor to ceiling windows and a wrap around porch. Everything was very open and bright inside with wood flooring throughout and a fancy spiral staircase that led up to the other two floors. There was a massive flat screen tv in the room they were currently in, surrounded by comfortable looking leather chairs and couches. It was obvious that a lot of time and money had went into decorating the house.

"Yeah well, we have coffins in the basement for guests," Emmett chuckled deeply, coming in from behind them carrying the two large bags that his father had wanted.

"Why is that portrait empty?" Draco asked pointing to the flat screen tv. "Are you still painting it?"

"Dude, you're joking right?" Emmett barked loudly. When the blond just stared at him, Emmett shook his head. "It's a tv, dude. You know, you can watch tv shows and movies on it. You can even play video games. Don't tell me that you have never watched a movie before?"

"Obviously not," Draco sniffed arrogantly. "I am a pureblood wizard and was raised as such. I have never socialized with muggles before."

"Carlisle!" Esme called softly from the second story balcony. "Who do you have with you?" She asked, wiping paint off of her hands with her apron. It wasn't like her mate to come home with guests and not call to warn her first.

Halfway down the steps she froze, hand going to cover her mouth. "Harry," she whispered brokenly, taking in the scent of her little boy. It was a scent that she had feared she would never get to smell again. Quick as lightning she was down the steps and in front of her mate.

Reaching out with a trembling hand, she gently touched her beautiful boy's cheek. "Carlisle, what happened to my baby? Why isn't he waking?" With a sob, she yanked her hand back in fear of hurting Harry even more. He looked so small and sickly in her mate's arms. What happened to him?

"Esme love, everything is going to be ok, I promise. I will explain everything when Edward gets here. Right now I need to get Harry in a guest room so I can check him over. I need to make sure that the portkey didn't cause anymore damage."

Carlisle looked past his beautiful mate to see his girls staring at him with different emotions flickering across their faces. Right now he didn't have time to deal with them and for explanations, right now Harry was his number one priority.

Taking the steps two at a time, he took his son to one of the spare bedrooms on the second floor. He wasn't surprised when he heard everyone following him. This bedroom he figured would be best for Harry, it was the largest and was very open and bright. Harry never liked small spaces, not after spending five years of his life locked away in a small cupboard.

Even though she wouldn't admit it, he knew that Esme had decorated this room just for Harry even though they hadn't heard from him for quite sometime. The queen size bed in the middle of the room had a thick, plush comforter on it in Harry's favorite shade of green. There were an abnormal amount of pillows piled high because Harry always liked to feel secure and snuggled in when he slept. The room had it's own bathroom and the view of the stream that snaked into the woods from the French Doors that led out to the balcony was absolutely breathtaking.

Carefully laying his small son in the middle of bed, he lovingly brushing his hair out of his face. Hearing a sob from behind him, he turned to see his wife wide eyed with both hands covering her mouth. He could understand her reaction to seeing her bruised and broken son, he had felt the exact same way. Now it was clear for everyone to see that Harry had been hurt bad and was in need of a lot of help and love.

Stepping behind Esme, Alice wrapped her arms around her to comfort her. Jasper was struggling with the sea of emotions that was flooding him and threatening to send him to his knees. He could feel fear, anxiety, pain, resentment, anger and love. The love was the strongest emotion out of them all.

Stepping up to the bed, Severus waved his wand over Potter, mumbling a few words. "The portkey opened a few lacerations on his back," he sighed. "He is also running a fever of 103 degrees."

Carlisle watched in fascination as Severus pulled out a small bag from his robe, and with just a tap from his wand, it expanded to three times it's original size. "What are those for?" he asked as the dark man started lining up potions on the table beside the bed.

Severus pointed to a red colored potion. "This is a Blood-Replenishing Potion. When we first found Harry his wounds and internal damage were so severe that he needed one every hour for three days. Now he needs one every four hours for at least another next week." Waving his wand, he spelled it directly into Harry's stomach.

"The rest," Severus explained, pointing to each one, "is for reducing fevers, correcting nerve damage, correcting tissue damage, boosting the immune system, nutrient potion, and finally a Calming Draught."

Carlisle watched as Severus used magic to get each potion into his son. Magic was truly remarkable. He was glad that his son was given a Calming Draught, he didn't want a replay of what happened in the hospital wing.

Severus vanished Harry's pant leg and started rubbing a specially made salve into his damaged leg. "I'm sorry, but there is nothing more that I can do for this leg. I brewed this salve to help keep the muscles from atrophying and help with the pain, but the rest is up to him. He will only have limited use out of this leg and it more than likely will always pain him. I wish the was more that I could do, but..." Severus shook his head, sighing. "Right now we can only rub this salve in when he's sedated, touch causes him to have a panic attack and his magic to spike. His core is dangerously low, if he burns it out completely, he will die. We have to be very careful with not letting him get too upset."

Carlisle took his eyes off of his son so he could check on his mate. It hurt him seeing her with so much pain in her eyes. She was silently pleading with him to save her precious baby boy. Looking to Rosalie, he could see how concerned she was, but she was also guarded. Emmett had moved behind her and was hugging her to his massive chest."

"Is there anything else you can give him for his bruises and scars?" Carlisle asked Severus. He knew from listening to Harry chatter on and on about magic that they had scar removing creams.

"I'm sorry, but with all the potions currently in his system it's to dangerous to keep adding more, I don't want run the risk of overdosing him." Severus explained. "Right now I only want to use the potions that are an absolute must." Looking to Harry he continued. "The bruises, while painful and ugly will fade over time. When he is off some of the other potions I can use a scar reducer on them and it should still be affective. Sadly, the scars caused by dark magic won't fade and cannot be glamoured. Unfortunately, that includes the horrible scars on his face."

After Severus finished, Carlisle pulled the blanket up to his son's chin and kissed him on the scarred cheek. "Everything will be alright, love," he whispered, even though he knew that his family could still hear him. He just wished he knew if he was trying to convince Harry or himself. Right now everything looked bleak and dark.

"Edward's here," Jasper said, hearing his car coming down the lane.

Carlisle numbly nodded his head, it was time to explain everything to his family. They had been oddly quiet since he returned home with Harry, then again, they were probably in shock over his condition. He knew that he still was. "How long will he stay asleep?" He asked Severus.

"The charm that I placed on him in the hospital wing should wear off in about thirty minutes, after that it is up to him how long he remains asleep."

"Thank you," Carlisle said sincerely. He didn't know what he would have done if Severus hadn't been there to help. It was obvious that Albus wouldn't have let him take Harry, despite what he had said. Walking to his distressed mate, he pulled her into his stong arms and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Why don't we all go to the living room so I can explain everything."

"I'm not leaving Harry," Draco cried, looking desperately to his godfather. Walking to the bed, he took one of Harry's hands and sat down.

"Carlisle," Severus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Draco and I will stay with Harry so you can have some time alone with your family while you explain everything. I will be down shortly to answer any questions."

"Thank you Severus." Carlisle said, smiling at the young elf and his son. Keeping his arm around his wife, he turned to leave motioning for his kids to follow him.

"No, Carlisle," Rosalie cried, as soon as they got to the living room. "I can't do this again. It's not fair. Hasn't he hurt us enough? How can he just walk away from us with no word then expect us to happily welcome him back? I won't do it, Carlisle. It's him or me?" Turning around, she buried her face in Emmett's chest. It not that she hated her brother, she loved him dearly, but she couldn't go through that pain again when he decided that they were no longer good enough for him. He did it once, he will do it again.

"Rose, please," Emmett murmured into her hair. He didn't want his little brother to leave now that he was finally home. He also didn't want to leave his family if Rosalie decided she couldn't stay. He would follow her of course, she was his world, but he really didn't want to go.

"Dammit, Emmett, no!" Rosalie cried, stepping out of her mate's protective arms. "We weren't good enough for him. He walked away and never looking back. I'm sorry that he's hurt, I really am, but he can just go back to his precious wizards and let them look after him. I refuse to stay here and watch as he destroys us all again."

Carlisle winced when he heard Draco growling from up in Harry's room. Obviously the elf didn't appreciate what Rose was saying about Harry. "Rose, that's enough," he said gently, not wanting her to get huffy and storm out before he got the chance to explain. "There's a lot that you need to understand. Please hold your opinions until after you have heard me out."

"No I won't..." Carlisle quickly cut her off. "I said enough, Rose," he snapped in frustration. "You will quietly listen to me, and that's an order. Now please take a seat." He understood where she was coming from with her anger, he had felt the same way when Albus first showed up in his office.

Huffing loudly, Rosalie stormed to the couch and angrily threw herself in it. She would listen, and then she was packing her bags and leaving until Harry was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

***HP

"I just don't get it, why are you letting him do this to us again?" Rose muttered, glaring at the tips of her designer high heel shoes.

"Please, Rose," Esme pleaded softly. "I know that you're hurting, but Harry is my baby boy too and I just can't turn him away. You all have done one thing or another in the past that some would say was unforgivable, but we forgave you all and welcomed you back with open arms."

"Listen to me, things are not what they seem" Carlisle said. "Just give me a minute and when Edward gets here I will explain everything that I know."

Rosalie crossed her legs and started to angrily bounce her foot. There was nothing Carlisle could say that would make her forgive Harry. She had given her heart to that boy and he crushed it and tossed it away as if it were only trash.

She hated being this angry at her little brother, but she couldn't help it. She had fallen in love with the small boy the second she had laid eyes on him. She had helped raise him and felt more like a second mother to him than a big sister. She remembered how he would cower and hide from everyone his fist few months living with them. How his huge emerald eyes would look up at them, pleading with them to not hurt him. She could still feel the terror that first night that he was with them and they had assumed that he was sleeping peacefully in his bed, only to check and find it empty. They were in a panic, thinking that the newest Cullen had ran away. How could a house full of vampires not hear a small, scared child get up and leave? They tore apart the house and surrounding woods only to find him curled up asleep in Esme's art cabinet behind some old rags and art supplies. He was so tiny that you could barely see his petite body in the cabinet, just a mop of dark hair sticking up. His magic, thinking that he needed protecting, cast a silencing charm over him so even with their vampire abilities they couldn't hear or smell him. After that she would obsessively check on her little brother multiple times a night. She even checked on him during the night when he was a teen. Harry had been her everything

The sound of Edward's Volvo coming to a stop outside their house wrenched her out of her painful memories.

***HP

Edward was confused and a bit worried. What family emergency could they be having that he couldn't bring Bella home with him? Bella was his entire world, he hated being away from her. If Jasper hadn't been the one to call him, his first thought would have been that he had slipped and killed someone again. He knew how everyday was a struggle for Jasper, having witnessed first hand his daily thoughts of draining one of their school mates or teachers dry. Alice would have seen something though and lately she had been completely vision free. He just hoped that is wasn't anything major. He wanted to get back to his sweet Bella so he could be there for her when she fell asleep. She always slept so much better when he was there with her.

Parking his car, he looked up at the house to see if anything looked different. As far as he could see everything looked normal. Running a hand through his hair, he hopped out of his car and headed towards the door. Just as he was reaching for the door handle, he froze. Tilting his head back and closing his eyes he caught the most amazing scent coming from within. For long minutes he just stood there inhaling, unable to move just savoring that incredible smell coming from inside his house. The scent was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. He wanted to charge in there grab the person who it belonged to and lock them up in his room so no harm could ever come to them. His mind also conjured up many other things he would like to do with said locked up person. Things he hadn't even

done with Bella yet.

Edward felt like he was getting drunk from the mysterious person's smell. Whoever it belonged to was human, he could hear three different heartbeats, one was beating slower as if they were asleep. The mouthwatering scent was screwing with his gift, blocking him from picking up on anyone's thoughts. He tried to concentrate, but that smell was keeping him from being able to think properly. He had always thought that Bella's scent was the most amazing in the world, but it had nothing on this person's. Bella's scent made his venom pool in his mouth and caused a hunger in him unlike anything he had ever felt before. Everyday was a struggle around her because the temptation to drain her dry was almost overwhelming. This person's scent though...this scent he wanted to bask in, wanted to roll in it covering himself completely in it. He wanted to treasure and love the owner of this scent. This scent made his vampire purr.

It had to be a drug of some sort, that was the only explanation. The more of that scent he breathed in, the fuzzier his brain became. He had never felt this lightheaded or disoriented before. Finally regaining some control over himself, he grasped the handle and opened the door. Walking into the house was like walking in an inferno...a raging fire! The scent was everywhere, strong and undiluted. Outside, while still strong, the scent had been mixed with the smells of nature and was getting carried away by the breeze, but here in the house it was clinging to everything.

Staggering back, he grasped the door to keep from falling. What the hell was wrong with him? What was that amazing scent doing to him?

"Edward, son, are you alright?" Carlisle asked, concerned over his son's strange behavior. Never before had he seen his son act in such a way, it was almost as if he were drunk. That was impossible though, vampires couldn't drink alcohol. His normally amber eyes were pitch black, completely unfocused and he was having trouble standing on his own two feet.

Edward could just make out the worried faces of his family. His vision was growing hazier by second and all he could think about was finding the owner of that tantalizing scent. When he found them, and he would, he was going to never let them out of his sight for the rest of his immortal life.

Jasper stumbled to the couch, collapsing hard on it. The emotions rolling off of Edward were too intense for him to handle. What could be causing Edward to react this way? Not even Edward's bloodlust for Bella had been this bad. This was overpowering him...suffocating him in it's intensity.

"Jasper!" Alice screamed, rushing to her mate's side. Placing her hands on both his cheeks she started soothingly caressing his face and neck. "Just relax, Jasper, everything will be alright. Just focus on my voice and try to block everything else out."

Jasper tried focusing on his mate's beautiful voice, but it was too damn hard. Edward's emotions were too strong and confusing.

Carlisle quickly approached Edward, fearful of what could be the matter with him. He was a vampire, no outside force could force him to act so strangely. Reaching out to help steady him, he snatched his hand back when his son started growling at him. Could Edward be going feral? What the hell was going on?

Edward watched wearily as his father approached, clinging to the door as if his life depended on it. He wanted Carlisle to help him, but as his father got closer, the scent got stronger. Why was Carlisle covered in a scent that belonged to him? That scent was for him, he should be the only one allowed to be covered in it. As Carlisle reached out to help him, he tried to control his anger, but he couldn't stop the warning growl that came out.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

***HP

Edward was gripping the door so hard that he ripped it right off its hinges. What the hell was wrong with him? Why did he want to hurt his father? Why was his mate's smell all over him?

Wait, mate? That can't be right, Bella was his mate. Bella was the love of his life and he couldn't live without her.

"Please, Carlisle." Edward snarled between clenched teeth. "Back away from me, I don't want to hurt you." Edward was holding his breath trying his hardest to not breath in that intoxicating scent that was clinging to his father like a second skin and driving him crazy.

Emmett and Rosalie rushed to Carlisle's side prepared to help restrain Edward if needed. Jasper was still trying to cope with Edward's emotions and couldn't get up to help his siblings. On top of everything else Edward was feeling, he was now feeling blind rage and jealousy towards Carlisle. If Carlisle didn't back away soon, Edward was going to attack.

"Please, Edward, tell me whats wrong." Carlisle pleaded. The entire family had fed last night so that couldn't be Edward's problem. He was frantically sorting through everything that he knew that could possibly hurt vampires and so far he could come up with nothing that would explain Edward's strange behavior.

"He's going feral, Carlisle, why?" Emmett asked, tense and ready to spring into action. He was prepared to haul Edward's ass out of the house the second he made a move towards Carlisle or anyone else. He was probably the only vampire here strong enough to handle a feral vampire.

He had heard and read stories about feral vampires and they weren't very pretty. Their coven was was known all around the world for being the most compassionate and having incredible self control, he never imagined in a million years that one of his own family members would lose it like this.

Carlisle knew that Edward was going to lose the battle to stay sane, he could see it in his eyes. "Esme, very slowly go upstairs and warn our guests what's happening and don't come back down," he said slowly and softly, never taking his eyes off of Edward. Without her arguing, he watched out of the corner of his eye as she slipped out of the room and up the stairs. "Emmett?" he whispered, "Get ready."

"Son, you need to focus." Carlisle pleaded softly, praying that he could get through to his son. "Remember who you are. You are stronger than this and you can beat it." He could see that Edward was trying hard to fight it, that he was trying to focus on his voice. "That's it, you can do it. Focus on my voice, son."

Edward was trying to not let the scent consume him and turn him feral. "Scent...to much... too strong...you." He tried to form a complete sentence, but it was too hard, all he could manage was a few broken, garbled words.

"What was that?" Carlisle asked taking a tentative step forward.

That one step proved to be too much for Edward. Carlisle's shirt rippled against his stomach causing that amazing scent to billow up and into his face. Not only that, but his father's shirt was tinged red with blood...his mate's blood. With a roar, his control snapped and he lunged at the man that dared to hurt his mate.

Edward collided into Carlisle with the force of a roaring freight train. Even though Carlisle was prepared for the attack, he still went flying into the air, busting through the coffee table and then colliding hard into the wall, leaving behind a huge hole behind.

Carlisle shook his head feeling stunned and confused. He knew that Edward was fast, but he couldn't believe how strong his son was. Still in a daze, he winced when Edward grabbed him by the hair and smashed his head into the floor. He didn't want to fight Edward, not his first

childe, but he was afraid that if he didn't defend himself, Edward wouldn't hesitate to kill him. He prayed that they could get him under control, that he wasn't too far gone. Feral vampires were extremely dangerous and almost impossible to bring out of their feral state. Feral vampires needed to be killed, torn apart and burnt. Carlisle prayed that he wouldn't have to kill his first son.

All Edward could see was red...red for rage, and red for his mate's blood coating this other vampires's clothes. Edward was so far gone that he didn't even recognize that this was his father, a kind and loving man that he knew for a fact would never hurt another person unless he absolutely had to. He couldn't process that though...his mate was hurt, the mate that he had yearned for, fantasized about for so long, and it was all this vampire's fault. He knew there were other vampires in the house, but he wasn't concerned with them, they weren't covered in his mates scent...his mates blood.

Thick strong arms wrapped around Edward from behind, lifting him quickly off of Carlisle. Emmett knew that despite being abnormally strong for a vampire, containing a feral Edward was going to be damn near impossible. Flipping the vampire over his shoulder, he pinned Edward to the floor and wrapped his massive arms and legs around him to keep him from breaking free.

Viciously snarling, Edward broke out of the large vampire's steel like cage and threw him across the room and into the massive 80 inch flat screen tv.

Jasper was doing everything within his power to block out Edward's emotions. His father and brother needed him, he had to help stop Edward before he killed one of his loved ones. Looking to his mate, he saw that she was wearing a dazed expression on her face. The same expression she always wore when she was having a vision. Before he could ask what she saw, she tore out of the room as if the hounds of hell were hot on her heels. Struggling to his feet, he rushed to where Edward was once again advancing on Carlisle. A quick glance to his right reassured him that Emmett was alright and was getting back on his feet. Hopefully between the three of them, they could safely restrain Edward.

With a pained expression on his face, Carlisle looked to Emmett and Jasper and nodded. He knew there was only one way to deal with a feral vampire. As much as he didn't want to do this, he had no other choice. Edward was a danger to everyone, vampires and humans included, it was far kinder to put him out of his misery before the Volturi had to come and do it for them. It wasn't fair, he just got one son back today, only to lose another.

\- a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Severus lunged to his feet upon hearing a loud crash come from down stairs. "What the hell is going on down there?" Grabbing his wand, he turned towards his godson. " I'm going to check things out, stay with Harry!"

Before he had the chance to take a step a terrified Esme came bursting into the room. She was talking so fast that he couldn't understand what she was saying. Rushing to her side, he grabbed her shoulders and bent down so he was eye level with her. " Slow down, I don't understand you." he said gently.

"It's Edward," Esme cried, "he has gone feral and is going to attack Carlisle. Please, can you stop him?" Esme was terrified for her husband and son, she couldn't bare the thought of losing either one. Edward was either going to kill Carlisle, or Carlisle was going to have to kill Edward. She couldn't live with either outcome.

"Shit!" Severus cursed. What the hell was he supposed to do? Vampires were immune to most magical spells. "When I leave, seal this room with every locking and warding spell that you know. " he hissed to Draco. "Also, cast a silencio and masks your scents. If he gets past us he shouldn't be able to hear or smell you."

Draco looked like he was about to protest, but Severus quickly snapped at him. "I mean it Draco! Stay the hell with Harry no matter what you hear." Turning to Esme, he said in a softer voice, "Stay with Draco and Harry. I promise that I will do what I can." Upon seeing her nod, he quickly fled the room.

As Severus rounded the corner he ran into a panicking Alice. "It's Harry!" she yelled out frantically. "Harry is Edward's mate and he's fighting the bond because of Bella. Harry's scent and blood is too much for him though and his vampire has taken over, he's feral. If you don't stop him they will have to kill him, and if Edward dies, Harry will die too!"

Wide eyed, Severus flew down the steps where he saw the three vampires surrounding another at the bottom of the stairs. Edward was growling and snarling, quickly lunging at each them only to be pushed back to the middle. It was clear they they were trying to close the circle so all three could attack at the same time. "Don't kill him!" he roared.

Edward, seeing that the older vampire was distracted with the new person, broke through the circle and jumped on Carlisle. Grabbing his head with both his hands, he grinned triumphantly as he started to pull. He was going to rip the head off the bastard that dared to be covered in his mate's blood and scent.

"No!" Jasper roared, upon seeing what was about to happen to his father. Springing into action, he grabbed Edward by the head and arm and sent him flying across the room. In a flash, Edward was up and charging back towards Carlisle.

"Impedimenta!" Severus shouted. All he could do was hope to slow Edward down in order to give him a chance to banish Harry's scent from the house and the blood from Carlisle's shirt.

The spell hit Edward in the chest causing him to fly back into a huge picture window, shattering it and landing outside.

Waving his wand, Severus banished Harry's scent from the home and surrounding area, he then turned to Carlisle and vanished the blood from his shirt. "Hopefully that should do it."

Disoriented, Edward got up and rushed back into the house. He was still in a rage, but his head was slowly clearing. He still felt the need to kill the older vampire, but he wasn't exactly sure now why. He knew that is had something to do with his mate. Mate...Bella...how could that be?

" Petrificus Totalus!" Severus shouted. He knew that his spell wouldnt hold a vampire for long, but he was hoping it would be long enough for Edward to come back to his damn senses.

Sweeping the rest of the way down the steps, he briskly walked over to Edward and knelt down beside him. "Your mate is fine, Edward, he is upstairs sleeping. If you don't come back to your senses, you will end up scaring him, or worse, hurting him. Do you want to hurt or accidentally kill your mate? " Severus could see Edward's fingers twitching and he knew that he was breaking the spell. "Your mate needs you, needs you to help him but you can't do that if your feral. You can't help your mate if we have to kill you, so snap the hell out of it!" he snarled. He was fucking exhausted! When the hell were things going to calm down around Harry? Was it too much to fucking ask to have twenty four hours free of chaos?

"Mate!" Rosalie gasped. "How can Edward be his mate? Bella is his mate." Not the she liked her, she hated that miserable, whiny little bitch. She didn't even know what Edward saw in her, she was just a plain, ordinary looking girl who's front teeth were too big.

Edward was coming down from his rage now that he couldn't smell that scent or see the blood on Carlisle's shirt, but what the hell was this stranger talking about? His mate was safely home back at her house waiting for him to return to watch over her as she slept. His mate was also most definitely not a HE, his mate was a sweet, soft, beautiful and perfect girl. Bella was everything that he had ever dreamt of in a mate.

"He's coming back." Jasper said rubbing at his pounding head. He had never experienced such intense emotions before and hoped to hell to never experience them again.

"That's it, son, come back to us." Carlisle knelt beside Edward and ran his fingers through his hair. He could see that the black was slowly fading from his eyes. "You really gave us a scare, son." If that wasn't the truth, he groaned sitting back on his ass. For a minute there he had thought for sure that he was dead. If it hadn't been for Jasper, he would currently be headless.

Sitting up, Edward looked around the room at all the damage. "What the hell happened?" he cried, taking in the destroyed wall, tv, door and wood flooring.

"What do you remember, son?" Carlisle asked softly.

"I-I remember getting Jasper's call while at Bella's and driving home." Edward eyes got wide and he lunged to his feet. "The scent! I smelled the most amazing scent when I went to open the front door. After that I don't remember anything." Dropping his head, Edward rubbed at his arm that still had a few slow healing cracks in it . "What happened?"

"Dude...you totally went feral and tried to rip Carlisle's head off." Emmett laughed, smacking Edward on the back and sending him stumbling forward.


	11. Chapter 11

"Emmett honestly!" Rosalie cried in exasperation. "Edward almost killed Carlisle, that's nothing to joke about. Hell, he could have killed us all."

"Come on, Rose," Emmett playfully whined, "Eddy boy is back to boring old self now." Chuckling, he ruffled Edward's hair. "See, babe, no more crazed little Eddy."

Edward stumbled blindly to the couch and sat down. Placing his head in his hands he bowed his head in shame. "Carlisle, I don't understand, what happened? Why would I attack you? You are my father and I love you. What made me go feral?" He was ashamed and disgusted with his actions. He couldn't believe that he fought his family and almost tore his father's head off. He loved Carlisle and he couldn't think of any reason that would cause him to turn on him.

"This is all Harry's fault." Rosalie snapped in disgust. Storming up to Carlisle she shouted. "If he wouldn't have dared to come back none of this would have happened! It's either him or me, Carlisle!"

Edward lunged to his feet and advanced on Carlisle. From the corner of his eyes he could see everyone tense and prepare to defend their coven leader. "Harry! Harry is here? He's here in the house now?" Snarling when his father nodded his head, he turned and headed for what was left of the front door. If he would have known that Harry was the reason for the family emergency, then he would have told Jasper to fuck off over the phone. He wanted nothing to do with his little brother, not after the way he treated them. There was no way he was going to let him ruin the happiness that he had found with Bella.

"Edward stop!" Carlisle demanded loudly.

"No, Carlisle, I'm going to Bella's." Edward snapped, storming out the destroyed front door. "Call me when he leaves, but until then, I'm not coming home."

"Edward, Harry's in a real bad way." Jasper whispered brokenly knowing that his brother would hear him. "He's hurt real bad." As much as Harry hurt him too, he couldn't bring himself to hate him. He would have said those words to Edward louder, but he needed a break from Rosalie's bitching. His head was still killing him from Edward's little breakdown.

Stopping in his tracks, Edward dropped his chin to his chest and sighed. Turning back to his family, the look on his father's face was enough to tell him that it was serious. He was surprised to find that when he went to read Carlisle's mind that his gift was still not working. He hoped that it was just a side affect from going feral, though he was going to enjoy the silence while he could.

"Rosalie, could you please go get Esme and Alice for me? We have a lot to talk about." Carlisle asked, ignoring the daggers his daughter was shooting at him. Talk about giving someone the stink eye.

"I'll get them," Severus offered. "Draco will have the room vampire proof, we didn't want to taking a risk when we heard that there was a feral vampire." With that, he turned and swept gracefully up the stairs.

"What's wrong with Harry?" Edward asked grudgingly. The last thing he wanted to do was open his heart back up to the boy that destroyed his, but he had to know what was wrong with his baby brother. "Will he be alright?"

"No," Carlisle said with a sad shake of his head. "Hopefully with time he will be, but it could take years...if ever. Please, everyone, just let me explain everything. Harry needs us more now than ever."

Carlisle was relieved to see that his family followed him into the kitchen and took a seat at the long wooden table...except for Edward, he was too worried to sit. A few short seconds later Esme, Alice and Severus joined them in the kitchen. Obviously they could know longer sit in the living room since it had been destroyed.

"First, I would like to introduce you to Professor Severus Snape, potions teacher at Hogwarts." Carlisle said. "He has also been looking after and treating Harry all these years."

"The dungeon bat!" Emmett gasped in mock fear.

Severus snickered, "I see that Harry has told you stories about me. I'm sure that they are all true."

Carlisle chuckled. "He may have told us a story or two about you."

"More like two hundred," Emmett muttered, earning himself a slap on the back of his head from his wife. "What! It's true," he wined, rubbing his sore head. He loved his Rose, but she wasn't one to hold back.

Grinning, Carlisle shook his head at his at his children. "Severus, those two are Rosalie and Emmett, and as you can see they are mated. The two beautiful ladies that you retrieved from upstairs is my wife Esme and my daughter Alice. The blond is Jasper, Alice's mate, and then lastly is Edward."

"The non psycho version of Edward." Emmett snickered, quickly ducking from his wife.

"Great, now that we all know each other, can we go?" Rosalie huffed. "I have no desire to be under the same roof as Harry."

Glaring at his daughter, Carlisle lifted one of the bags and dumped its entire contents out on the table. Dropping the bag, he sat in his seat and waited as everyone grabbed a letter.

Esme fingered one of the letters noticing that it had never been opened. "Carlisle, I don't understand. These are the letters that we sent to Harry during his fifth and sixth year of school."

Nodding his head, Carlisle picked up one of the letters and stared sadly down at it. "As you can see, Harry never received any of our letters. Albus kept them all from Harry, never telling him that he was doing so. Harry thought that we had stopped writing to him."

"Why?" Esme sobbed. "Why would he do that?"

Alice reached out and took her mother's hand. "I would like to know the answer to that too. Why would Albus want to hurt Harry like that?"

"There was a war going on," Severus said simply. "Albus wanted Harry to focus on that and nothing else...not even family." Shaking his head he added. "Personally, I think Albus was jealous of all of you. Harry adores you all and would go on and on talking about how wonderful his life was with his family. You have to understand too, Albus has an unhealthy obsession with Harry."

Rose hung her head in shame. All along she had thought that Harry had know longer loved them, that he was ashamed to have a coven of vampires for his family. How could she think such horrible things of her little brother? She was the horrible one, when she had first seen a bloody Harry in Carlisle's arms, she was glad that he was hurt. As far as she was concerned he had deserved whatever was wrong with him. How could she forget how compassionate Harry was...even more so than Carlisle.

"Why didn't he write to us though?" Rosalie demanded. "That still doesn't excuse him for abandoning us. He could have come home at any time."

"Rose, don't you see," Jasper said sadly. "if Albus withheld our letters, then surely he withheld Harry's"

"Jasper's right," Carlisle said, dumping an even bigger bag on the table. This bag contained hundreds of letters and dozens of shrunken, wrapped packages.

Edward was like statue staring at all of the letters. "He never stopped writing us. There must be hundreds." For years he had hated Harry for causing him unimaginable pain. When he had first heard that he was home, he wanted to physically hurt him for what he had put everyone through.

"There's actually one more," Severus said, reaching into his robe and pulling out another letter. "He gave me this the last time that I saw him before he was taken. He had a bad feeling that something was going to happen and he wanted to say bye to everyone. He made me promise to mail it if he died. I was getting ready to do just that when we found him. I had thought for sure that he had been killed."

Rosalie jumped up and ran to the window, shaking with the need to cry. Emmett joined her and wrapped her in his warm, protective arms. "Shhhhh, it will be all right, Rose, Harry will forgive us." Not that he thought they deserved forgiving. Unlike them, Harry never gave up on them...never stopped loving.

"Why didn't he just leave there and come home?" Esme asked, her hands shaking uncontrollably.

"He couldn't." Severus stressed. "Albus had that poor boy brainwashed into believing that he was the only one that could defeat the Dark Lord. That without him all his friends and the entire Wizarding World would die."

"Harry would never turn his back on anyone." Jasper muttered. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to read him all those books on war heroes when he was little. It may sound awful of him, but he would rather have his brother home safe and happy than saving hundreds of people and becoming a hero.

Severus silently debated if he should tell them what he was about to, knowing that it would crush them. "Harry did try to see you once, about three months ago. The war was at it's peak and he knew that he was going to die. The Dark Lord was thirsting for his blood and it was only a matter of time before they faced each other. He was desperate to see his family one last time before he was killed. He wanted to apologize for whatever it was that he had done to turn you all against him. He didn't want to die without you knowing how much he loved you and how he grateful he was that you opened your home and hearts to an unwanted and unlovable little orphan boy."

Stopping to take a breath, he looked around to see that everyone had their heads bowed. "He begged me to bring him to see you knowing that Albus would flat out refuse. He begged and pleaded with me to sneak him out...he even broke down and cried. Late that night when everyone was asleep, I apparated him to Alaska, the last place where Harry knew you to be.

Never before have I seen such a look of devastation on a human's face. The only home where he had ever known love and family was dark and deserted. He drug me around town so he could ask everyone what happened to the Cullen's, but all they knew was that the entire family had packed up and vanished one day.

After that Harry was different. That special spark that he always had was gone and he stopped eating and talking. Harry had given up on life.

A month later he was taken by the Dark Lord." Hanging his head, Severus added quietly, " and I don't think he even put up a fight."

With a loud heart wrenching cry, Rosalie collapsed to the ground taking Emmett with her. Rocking back and forth, she wailed as she tearlessly cried her heart out.

Jasper jumped up and took his mate into his arms, holding her as she too tearlessly wept. Looking to his father, he could see that he was blankly staring at the table wile gripping Esme's hand. He was offering his mate what comfort that he could, but he was too shocked right now to move.

Carlisle had always prided himself on being a good father. Even though none of his children were biologically his, he loved them all as if they were and he always put their needs first. How then could he fail his youngest so horrifically? He could see his baby's face clear as day as if he were there as he stood in front of their old abandoned home looking for them. The pain in his heart right now was five times worse than his turning.

Edward was leaning against the marble counter gripping the edge, knuckles bulging and turning white. He was intently staring at Carlisle with an expression promising pain and death. With a roar, he shattered the marble counter then took off for the stairs.

Edwards gift was back!


	12. Chapter 12

**I Chapters Text**

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

***HP

Draco sat at Harry's bedside gently holding his hand. The sleep spell had worn off a few minutes ago so he was trying to be quiet and not wake him. Not only was it important that Harry sleep and recharge his core, but it was also the only time the he could hold and touch him. It was a little confusing, but he craved Harry's touch.

He just knew that Harry had to be his mate. Why else we he feel that way? There was something in him that screamed "MINE!" every time he was near him, but there was also something blocking the bond. It was driving him mad!

Normally an elf would first dream about his or her mate shortly after they came into their inheritance, this is known as a mate-dream. In the dream they wouldn't get a full picture of their mate, just small things like gender, hair and eye color. After a while they would be able to tap into their mate's dreams. They wouldn't be able to interact with them, but their mate would feel a sense of comfort and safety. The elf couldn't see what their mate was dreaming about, but he could feel their emotions and manipulate them to a degree. If they were sad he could make them feel happy, lonely he could offer a feeling of companionship, scared he could make his mate feel safe and protected, and angry he could give them a feeling of happiness.

The last step in an elf finding their mate is aura vision. The first time an elf sees their mate after the first two steps are completed, their aura would call to them. An elf would instantly be able to recognize their mate from their aura.

Mates to an elf are everything. Elves are very protective and possessive of their mates and dominants have been known to kill those they feel are a threat to them. Unsurprisingly, he was a dominant elf.

Elves stop aging around the age of twenty one and can live for over a thousand years. In that time they are only given one true mate. One chance at unconditional love and happiness, and as such they will do everything within their power to make sure that nothing or no one can ever take their mate from them.

Draco was so excited after his inheritance, he couldn't wait to find his mate. He went to sleep every night praying to Merlin that that would be the night he would get his mate-dream. Finally, a week after his inheritance he got his dream, but there was a problem. The dream was like trying to see through a horrible blizzard, everything was fuzzy and distorted. There was no way he could make out any details, not even hair color. He had never heard of another elf experiencing such a dream, even elves who mates had already passed on. If your mate was already dead you just never received a mate-dream. That was every elves worst nightmare!

Draco read every book on elves he could get his hands on and talked to portraits of deceased family members who were also elves, but no one could help him. He even wrote to the High Council for Light Elves, but they too couldn't offer any help or advise.

For weeks he had prayed for another visual mate-dream, but sadly one never came. He was able to tap into his mate's dreams emotionally, but all he ever felt was fear, pain and loneliness. And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't manipulate his emotions for the better. It had torn him apart to not be able to help his precious mate!

On September first, he had arrived at platform 9 3/4's three hours early just so he could look at everyone as they came through the barrier. Technically he didn't need to ride the train as he had been living with his godfather Severus Snape at Hogwarts since his father had been killed, but he wanted to watch as everyone came through in hopes of finding his mate. He just knew that his mate had to be a student. Sadly, not a single aura called to him. To say that he had been depressed was an understatement.

What did strike him as strange though, he couldn't keep his eyes off of Harry Potter during he Welcoming Feast. He tried to ignore the pull he felt towards the Gryffindor Golden Boy after that, but the harder he tried, the more forceful and painful it became. He had to find a way to get close to Potter and he knew just the person that could help him.

It didn't take much to convince his godfather to help him, after all, his godfather was a Dark Elf who sadly never received his mate-dream. Even though he didn't have a true mate, he could still marry a witch or wizard and spend their spouse's mortal life with them. He could even have a family and be happy with them, but it wouldn't be the same kind of happiness that he would feel if he was with his true soul mate. For one thing, he would stop aging at twenty one while his spouse continued to grow old. Eventually he would have to watch them die, along with any children they had that didn't receive an elves inheritance. Most married elves who fell in love with their spouses chose to take aging potions and then kill themselves after the last of their family passed on. It was truly a sad life for an elf who never received a mate-dream.

His father had told him all about how his godfather had went into a deep depression after he finally accepted that he was never going to get his mate-dream. His godfather had completely given up on life after that and was going to allow himself to waste away.

Wasting away was common for elves who didn't receive their mate-dream. They would first go into a deep depression and then eventually they would stop eating completely until they finally died. The only reason Severus pulled through his wasting away was because shockingly enough, James Potter had saved him.

James and Severus had hated each other with a passion from the second they had met on the Hogwarts Express, but that all changed the night James found Severus crying on top of the astronomy tower contemplating taking his own life. James, seeing that Severus was going to jump, grabbed him around the waist and wrestled him to the ground and held him until he stopped struggling. Normally a human wouldn't be able to restrain an elf like that, but Severus had been wasting away for quite sometime by then and didn't have the strength or desire to fight Potter. After that they remained on the tower until dawn talking and finally getting to know each other. They had started a tentative friendship that night and had decided to put their past behind them.

After that night the pair would secretly meet and their friendship blossomed into something more. When Lily Evans tripped across them in a rather awkward position while making her Head Girl rounds, instead of blowing their secret like they had feared, she offered to pretend to be James' girlfriend to help cover for them.

Their secret love affair came to a screeching halt when James abruptly ended it right before graduation when he found out that Severus had joined Lord Voldemort's ranks and had become a marked Death Eater. What James didn't know, and what Severus couldn't tell him, he had only joined the Dark Lord at Dumbledore's urging because the leader of the light needed a spy. Dumbledore knew that Voldemort had desired to have Severus as one of his own because not only was he a dark wizard, but he was also a genius when it came to potions.

James and Severus didn't talk to each other for a long time after the breakup even though they both were still in love with each other. All that changed after James learned the truth about Severus being a spy during an Order meeting. After that it had only taken a few heated words from James about not keeping things from him before they were back in each other's arms and beds.

Two and a half years later James was murdered by Lord Voldemort while trying to protect his son and Lily from the crazed lunatic. It had killed Severus when his love had married Lily, but it had damn near destroyed him when Voldemort killed him. He didn't understand James' reasoning behind marrying Lily, stating that he needed an heir, but he had accepted it and had even fallen for his love's little brat. Harry had been a beautiful baby and he had promised James that he would look after and protect the child if anything were to ever happen to him and Lily.

When James and Lily were murdered on that fateful Halloween night, Severus had been crushed even further when Dumbledore took little Harry right out of his hands and whisked him away. He had come to love the sweet little boy as if he were his own and he had planned on raising him as James had wished of him. He had begged Dumbledore to at least allow him to visit Harry, to check and make sure that he was happy, but the old man would never give up Harry's location. He could have easily started wasting away again after that, since the only two people that he had loved had been taken away from him, but he decided to stay strong knowing that someday in the future Harry would need him.

Draco was wrenched out of his thoughts by someone's scream of rage and a loud crashing sound. Fearing that Carlisle's son had turned feral again, he lunged to his feet while grabbing for his wand. Just as he was about to ward the room, an enraged vampire came barreling in knocking the door off of its hinges.

Wings ripping painfully out of his back, Draco launched over Harry's bed and met the vampire head on.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

***HP

Edward felt sick! He couldn't believe what he was hearing out of his brother's potions teacher's mouth. It broke something inside of him to hear that Harry's dying wish had been to see them one last time...and they had moved on. Harry must have been devastated when he discovered that his home was empty and his family was gone. Harry had grown from a terrified little boy in that house to a confident, caring and affectionate teenager.

Closing his eyes, he put himself in Harry's shoes. He couldn't imagine coming home to find that Carlisle and Esme had packed up his siblings and taken off without a warning or forwarding address. Packing up and taking away that feeling of safety and love and leaving him with nothing but loneliness and heartache...leaving him with no will whatsoever to live.

He had always felt like a soulless monster because of his vampire, because of his unquenchable thirst for human blood, and now he knew for a fact that he had always been right. He was a monster! He wasn't a monster because of his thirst for human blood, no, he was a monster for what he had done to Harry. Not only did he not defend his little brother when the rest of the family turned their backs on him, but he had encouraged it and was the first one to bring up the idea of moving back to Forks. He wanted to get far away from the memory of little Harry and start over again.

Harry had come to them so beaten down and broken that he wouldn't even eat if someone was in the room with him. He was so use to sneaking food that that was the only way he knew how to eat...alone and cowering in fear. They had given Harry their love and promised him that it was unconditional, then the first time that love was tested...they packed up and ran. They then started a new life in Forks, a life where Harry wasn't welcome.

How could they have done that to him? They knew that the Wizarding World had placed a huge weight on Harry's little shoulders; a weight that he never asked for along with the fame that went along with it. Harry didn't want to be The-Boy-Who-Lived, he just wanted to be Harry...plain Harry Potter Cullen.

Many nights during winter and summer breaks he would hold Harry while he cried himself to sleep over the events that had happened during the school year. Almost every night he woke screaming from terrifying nightmares and begging to not have to return. While Harry was strong, he wasn't the warrior that the Wizarding World demanded that he be. He was a quite boy who was caring and gentle and did everything in his power to avoid confrontations and chaos. He just wanted to be loved and taken care of return that love and care.

He couldn't believe that not only had they given Harry a reason to live, but they had also taken away that reason and made it so he didn't even have the desire to protect himself against the monster that had killed his parents. It was their fault that Harry had been kidnapped by Voldemort and his followers.

"Two...tortured...months...starved...broken...damage...raped."

Scrunching up his face, Edward slowly raised his head to look at Carlisle. He was picking up little broken pieces of his father's thoughts. His gift was returning.

With an inhuman roar, he busted the marble countertop he was leaning against and tore out of the room to find his brother. His sweet little innocent brother who had been tortured, starved, disfigured and raped. He had to get to Harry and beg his forgiveness and to help him heal. This was all his fault.

***HP

Edward was fast, faster then anyone else in the family. It took him less then a second to reach the guest room where Harry was at, and without knocking, he barreled into the room.

White! White was all he could see. Huge white feathers were flying in his face while hands were wrapping around his throat lifting him up and off his feet. Blindly he reached out grabbing handfuls of soft white feathers and pulling at them. The next thing he knew he was flying through the air and crashing into the priceless antique dresser that Esme had traveled all the way to Vermont to buy. He winced when he heard is shatter into a hundred pieces.

Rapidly blinking, he jumped to his feet when he saw that the feathers were quickly advancing on him. Growling, he lunged at the feathers, and with a roar, sent them hurling over his head and out the French Doors.

"Edward no!" Alice screamed, grabbing at her brother and trying to prevent him from flying out the door and after Draco.

Emmett arrived just in time to catch a flying Draco as he soared back into the room and headed straight for Edward. "Easy there, Big Bird, Eddy here won't hurt Harry," he said, chuckling at his own joke.

"Harry!" Esme screamed in horror.

Everyone turned at the same time to see that the bed Harry had been sleeping in was empty.

"Son of a bitch roared!" Severus roared.

***HP

Paul was easily loping in his wolf form checking the LaPush boarder for bloodsuckers. Everyone took turns patrolling in the pack, and today was his turn. Jacob and Seth had been patrolling with him, but they had been driving him crazy arguing over who was faster. He had finally snapped and told them to race to get it the hell out of their systems. He would much rather patrol on his own than listen to the two of them call each other names. Pups were a pain in his ass!

Just as he was approaching the North side of the boarder, his sensitive nose picked up the sickeningly sweet scent of a bloodsucker. Not just any bloodsucker either...a fucking Cullen. He had been waiting since the first time he phased to take out one of those self-righteous fucking Cullen's. He hoped to hell that it was Edward, he despised that preppy little punk. Though, a fight with Emmett would be a fun challenge and a kill that he could bask in. Whichever Cullen it was, he was going to slowly tear them apart then roll in their remains. How dare they break the treaty and cross onto their land!

Skidding to a halt, he was surprised to find that it was Cullen that he didn't know. This was a young, fragile looking boy who was wearing pajamas and favoring one leg. Even though the boy looked to be only twelve, he reeked of the Cullen's and was still a bloodsucker. He didn't discriminate, if you were a bloodsucker and on Quileute land, then you were going to die by his teeth and paws.

With a vicious snarl, he lunged at the small boy and sunk his sharp teeth into the boy's bony shoulder. His strong jaws bit down breaking bones while his bear like paws tore at his clothing and flesh.

His wolf howled victoriously in his head as the boy let out an ear piercing scream and started to feebly attempt to push him off. He had hoped for more of a fight, but a kill was a kill. It was one less vampire that could kill unsuspecting humans.

Letting go of his shoulder, he latched onto the boy's left leg and started to viciously shake it, tearing easily through muscle and tendons. The boy's screaming got impossibly louder, and he knew that it would be along time before he would stop hearing it. He almost felt bad for the little vampire. Sometimes it was easy to forget that they were once humans, and this one was just a little kid.

Deciding to show mercy because he could know longer take the kid's screams, he let go of the leg and moved up to his throat. Right when he was getting ready to deliver the death bite, a flash of russet fur blocked his target and sent him flying off the small vampire and into the trees.

"What the hell!" Jacob screamed at the top of his lungs. "Blood, Paul! You're fucking covered in blood. That's a human child, not a vampire."


	14. Chapter 14

Growling, loud and ferocious growling was all he heard upon waking. He knew that his dream of seeing his dad again had been too good to be true. It was just another way for Voldemort to torture him...to make his life a living hell. For a minute there he had thought for sure that he was safe in his dad's arms again, but the growling only proved that he was still being held by Voldemort and the werewolves were fighting again.

For that short time that he had been hallucinating and seeing and hearing his dad, it had been amazing. His dad had said that he loved him and that he was going to take him home and would always protect him. He should have known right then and there that it had been a trick, his family no longer loved him and had moved away without him.

The pain of knowing that none of it had been true hurt worse than any other of Voldemort's torture methods. Even though he was completely broken, the bastard just wouldn't let him die. He no longer had anything left to live for, he just wanted it all to end.

He missed his dad and the rest of the family so much that it tore at his heart. He would happily take a hundred of Voldemort's crucios if he could just see them one last time. Then he would let old snake face hold him under the curse until he died. Thinking about his family was like a double edged sword. On one side he had all these amazing and wonderful memories of the love they had given him, but on the other side he had the pain and heartache of them abandoning him, of them leaving him alone once again.

A loud thump like a body hitting something hard made him jump. He didn't want to open his eyes to see what was going on, he didn't want to lose the image of his dad's face and warm caring eyes. He knew that his dad's face would be replaced with Greyback's cold leering eyes, fouled rotting teeth and long hair matted with blood...his blood.

It had to be the wolves that were in his cell this time, that's the only thing that would explain all the growling. Once again they were fighting over who would get to play with him first, pointless if you asked him, Greyback himself was always first. The Death Eater were creative with their torture methods and magic use, but the wolves were by far the worst. They loved to use their hands, claws, and teeth and they loved getting covered in his blood.

He wished that they would just let him die already. Really, was it too much to ask after all this time? He just wanted to be with his biological parents and Sirius again. Every time that he felt himself finally passing, someone would come and force potions down his throat and start casting healing spells on him.

He desperately wanted to apologize to Sirius for getting him killed. If he hadn't been selfish and wanted to see his family one last time than Sirius would still be alive right now and Remus wouldn't hate him for getting his mate killed. The werewolf couldn't even look at him let alone talk to him.

He honestly didn't mean for it to happen, he didn't know that Sirius would notice him missing and panic. Maybe he should have told him that Severus was taking him to America, he was just scared that news would travel back to Dumbledore and he would forbid him to go.

Dumbledore had refused to give him the details of his godfather's death, he just said that Dementors had cornered Sirius while he was looking for him and sucked his soul out. He made it perfectly clear that his godfather's death had been his fault, after all, he had forbidden him from contacting his family or even leaving the castle without him.

The man had been so upset with him that he had refused to let him attend Sirius' funeral, despite him breaking down in tears and begging. He had wanted to pay his respects and apologize to him for getting him kissed. He also wanted to let him know how much he meant to him and how much he loved him. Deep down he knew Dumbledore's refusal had nothing to do with his safety, his headmaster had been punishing him for his disobedience.

In just one night he had not only lost his parents and siblings, but he had also lost his godfather and the man that he loved like a favorite uncle. Why should he fight for his survival? There was nothing more for him to live for. If only Voldemort would stop fucking around and just do what he keeps bragging that he's going to do. Kill him and rid himself of the only person standing in his way from taking over the Wizarding World.

Another crash, this one sounding like busted glass, shocked him into finally opening his eyes. Without his glasses he couldn't make out any details, but he didn't recognize the room he was in as being his prison cell. All he knew was that there were two people fighting over him and he wanted out...NOW!

After two months of not being able to access his magic, he had been shocked when he felt his magic responding to his request. Not caring where he was or where he was going, he wrapped his magic around himself and apparated out.

***HP

Slamming painfully onto the ground in the middle of a wooded area, Harry rolled onto his side and vomited onto the ground. Apparating always left him feeling like hell, but in his current state it damn near killed him. Rolling onto his back he tried to make out where he was, but all he could see were trees. Birds were singing merrily above him and he could feel squishy moss under him. He didn't care that is was dirty and damp, it felt wonderful on his sore body. It felt like freedom.

Countless times in the last two months he had tried apparating, but every time he had failed and it left him feeling drained and sore. The cell that he had been in had not only been warded against him using magic, but it also punished him each time he attempted it. He didn't care if he died here and now all alone in the dirt, at least he would be dying free.

Taking in a deep breath, he savored the clean, crisp, fresh air as it filled his lungs. He had been in that dirty cell for so long that he forgot what fresh air smelled and felt like. He didn't know how Voldemort and his henchmen could stand being in his cell, after two months of him pissing and shitting in there, blood being spilled and other bodily fluids, the place had reeked up to high heaven.

Gingerly he tried to sit up, crying out when his body reminded him of exactly how much pain he was in. There wasn't a single spot on his body that wasn't screaming in pain, though the pain coming from his left leg was almost blinding in its intensity.

Goyle senior had taken great pleasure in shattering the bones in his left leg over and over again, tearing out the muscles, ligaments and tendons. He had said it was so he could t run away, but he had a feeling that it was the only spell that the idiot knew. After all, how could he run away when he was locked in a cell? It was also the only injured that they refused to heal all the way. Occasionally the would heal the bones just for fun so they could shatter them again and bask in his screams.

Taking a deep breath, he finally forced himself to sit all the way up. If he thought he was in pain laying down, it was nothing compared to the pain when sitting up. Squeezing his eyes shut as tight as he could, he tried to will the pain away so he could get moving before Voldemort tracked him down. He needed to find a safe place to hide and sleep for a while.

Blindly reaching out, he fumbled around until he found a nearby tree then slowly started to pull himself up. The bark felt like little pins digging into his sensitive flesh, but he had to get himself up and moving.

Just standing caused his heart to race and his breathing to become difficult. It felt as if he had just run marathon, how the hell was he going to be able to walk? Bracing himself, he took a tentative step forward, biting through his lip when he put weight on his destroyed left leg. Blood rushed into his mouth from his bit lip and he started crying and shaking, there was no way in hell he was going to be able to walk.

Leaning back against a tree and ignoring the pain that it caused, he was trying to figure out what he was going to do when a snap of a twig had him tensing and whimpering. Feeling like he was going to hyperventilate, he turned towards the sound, heart beating so fast that he could hear the blood rushing through his ears. He would rather die now then get taken back to Voldemort.

He had fully expected to see Voldemort standing behind grinning or Greyback leering at him while licking his lips, but what he hadn't been expecting to see was a massive silver wolf, larger than even Greyback during the full moon towering over him.

Sadly he smiled at the wolf; finally he was going to get his wish. After months of being on the brink of death only to be denied it at the last minute, he was going to leave all his pain and heartache here on earth and join his parents and Sirius in heaven

With a nod, he closed his eyes and waited. He didn't have long to wait because in the next second the wolf was on him and tearing at him. He tried, but he couldn't stop the scream that tore through his throat when the beast latched onto his shoulder and sunk his teeth in straight and through the bone. He had just wanted his death fast, tired of all his suffering and pain, but it seemed like the wolf wanted to play with him first.

Blood bubbled in his throat and spilled out his mouth from the scream that came out of him when the wolf latched onto his already badly injured leg. Why there of all places? Couldn't he have bitten into his other leg? As if that wasn't bad enough, the wolf started shaking his head, flinging him around like he was nothing more than his favorite chew toy. He just wanted it over already.

Now choking on his blood, he gave a small sigh of relief when the wolf released his leg and moved up to his throat. Closing his eyes, he waited for it all to finally end.

"What the hell!" He heard someone yell, noticing that he could no longer feel the wolf's breath on his neck. "Blood, Paul! You're fucking covered in blood! That's a human child, not a vampire," were the last words he heard before blackness blessedly consumed him.

***HP

Shifting, Paul was horrified to see that his naked body was covered in blood. Hardly a spot on him was free of the small boy's blood. Bending over, he started vomiting, gagging even more when he saw how much blood was in his mouth. Trembling, he collapsed to the ground in shock.

Seth raced to the mangled body that was laying in a pool of blood. "Shit, Jacob, what the hell do I do? There's so much blood." Trembling, he reached to the kid but stopped when he saw his bad his hand was shaking. "Oh man, Jake, I think he's going to die."

Untying his shirt from around his leg, Jacob wrapped it around the kid's mangled shoulder. "Hold this here as tight as you can," he ordered the youngest member in the pack.

Looking back over his shoulder, Jacob growled when he saw that Paul was just sitting naked in the dirt. "Paul, call a fucking ambulance," he roared. "The boy is going to bleed to death."

Paul just sat there staring at the small boy that he had viciously attacked. He couldn't believe that he had just ripped an innocent child to pieces. Why didn't he smell that he was human? All he could smell on him was the Cullens. How had he missed the taste of blood in his mouth?

"Paul, what the hell, man?" Seth cried. "Why did you attack a kid? Look at him, man, he's like what, twelve?" Looking down at himself, he started gagging when he saw that he too was covered in the kid's blood. He was only wearing shorts so the blood was touching his bare skin.

Feeling bile burn his throat, he looked down at the boy noticing how his clothes were torn to shreds and his sunken in stomach was covered in deep claw marks. A huge chunk of flesh had been ripped out of his shoulder and blood was gushing freely from it. One of his legs was so mangled that all he could make out was a mess of blood, skin and meat.

"I'm going to be sick," he moaned, dropping his head between his arms and closing his eyes. Right now wasn't the time, he had to keep Jacob's shirt tight over the wound in order to stop the bleeding.

"He s-smelled like the Cullens," Paul muttered. "I-I thought that he was a vampire."

"Couldn't you hear his fucking heart beating, Paul?" Jacob screamed as he was desperately trying to stop the blood from spilling out of the kid's multiple wounds. "Are you fucking mad? It's just a little kid!"

"I-I..."

"Ambulance, NOW!" Jacob ordered, interrupting whatever it was that Paul was going to say.

"No...no ambulance," Sam yelled, sprinting into the clearing and dropping onto his knees beside Seth and the kid. Reaching out a finger, he checked the boy for a pulse, relieved to feel that it was still beating. The rest of the pack was also with him, having seen what Paul did through their wolf mind link.

"There's so much blood," Paul gagged. "I killed a little kid, didn't I?"

Jared moved to comfort his friend and pack mate, but Paul shrugged his hand off. He had killed a kid that had only been out for a walk. He could have even wandered off from the hospital, that would explain Cullen's scent and the pajamas.

"What do you mean, no ambulance?" Jacob asked in outrage from where he was wrapping the kid's leg with Seth's shirt. "We need to get him to the hospital now before he bleeds out." There was so much blood all over the place, even covering him.

"Dammit, Jacob, don't you see? If we call an ambulance then the cops are going to start asking questions. There is nothing in these woods large enough to leave marks like these." Sam said, pointing to the teeth marks on the boy's leg. "The last thing we need is for our woods to be crawling with nosy people."

"He is going to die!" Jacob stressed. "We just can't leave him here to slowly die alone. He's just a little boy."

Getting to his feet, Sam started to pace. He couldn't believe that Paul attacked a human child. He had tried calling him off through the link, having seen that the boy wasn't a vampire, but Paul had been too far gone by then. "We have to protect the tribe and the pack," he said carefully, turning to face his pack. "What do you think would happen to us if they found out that we could turn into wolves?"

"We just can't leave him out here to die," Jacob snapped. "We are supposed to be the good guys...remember?"

"Come on, Sam," Seth whined. "We have to help him. It's our responsibility."

Sam ran his hand through his cropped black hair. This was bad...real bad. If he didn't do something soon the kid was going to die. Could he honestly live with himself if he just stood back and watched as an innocent died because of one of his pack members? He was their alpha, he was supposed to do the right thing and have all the answers.

"Take him to the Cullens," he ordered, turning to Jacob. "He smells like one of them and Carlisle is a doctor."

"You're kidding, right?" Jacob hissed. "He's covered in blood, they won't be able to resist him. They will make him their next meal."

"It's either that or we start digging a hole," Sam snapped. "Now get him to the Cullens!" he ordered in his alpha voice.

"This is all my fault," Paul cried, coming back to his senses and lunging to his feet. "I will take him."

"No, Paul, you have done enough," Sam growled. "Jake can take him, he knows them the best."

"But, Sam..."

"Dammit, Paul, look at him. Look what the hell you did to him. He is proof that I can't trust you around them. The Cullens don't drink human blood. Carlisle is a fucking doctor for crying out loud who devotes his life to saving people. He has even saved our own, and yet you still attacked a child just because he smelled like them. You didn't even stop to think, or notice that he had a heart beat and blood flowing through veins. The child even looked injured and sickly before you attacked."

A small pained whimper had all eyes snapping to the small mangled child at their feet. Looking down, they saw that his eyes were starting to flutter and tears were leaking from the corners of them.

Jacob reached his hands out and gently tried to stop the boy from curling into a fetal position. "Easy there, kid, try not to move. You are hurt pretty bad and I need to get you to a doctor."

Harry cried out as someone touched him, eyes snapping open with a flood of tears. If he had thought that he was in pain before, it was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. Why the hell couldn't he just die properly?

Unable to move or hardly breath, Jacob stared into the most beautiful eyes that he had ever seen. They were so bright and green that they put the forest trees to shame. They were so enchanting that even the tears in them made them look like they were glowing. He could spend the rest of his life looking into those eyes, except that he wanted to see them smiling and laughing.

"Jake?" Sam asked, looking at Jacob in concern.

"It can't be," Jacob mumbled, shaking his head no. "It just can't...shit!" he cried, scooping up the small boy that weighed close to nothing and taking off in the direction of the Cullen's house.


	15. Chapter 15

Draco was in a panic. Harry, his Harry was gone. He had just up and disappeared without a trace. Gone...just gone! How did he even have the strength or magic to apparate? He could be anywhere in the world right now, how were they going to find him?

"He couldn't have gone far," Severus said, waving his wand and trying to pick up Harry's magical signature. "With any luck I will be able to track him. He was too weak to have gone far, he can't be more than a few miles off."

Severus was hiding it, but he was terrified over losing Harry. In his condition he couldn't defend himself or was even in his right mind, but what really concerned him the most was Harry's unstable magical core. Apparating pulled a lot of magic out of a wizard's core, something that a healthy wizard would barely notice unless they apparated multiple times in one bay, but in Harry's case, just a short apparate could prove to be fatal.

"I don't understand." Rosalie complained, pacing back and forth in front of the large window that overlooked the woods. "Why would he leave like that? Carlisle told him that he was brining him home. He knew that he was safe now."

"He didn't'," Jasper said sadly. "He was so scared when he woke. I have never felt such fear in a human before. I think that he thought he was still being held prisoner." Walking to the destroyed window, he turned to look at his family. "I'm going out to look for him. I want to find him before the wolves do," he said, jumping out the window.

"I'm going with him," Emmett said, kissing his wife on the cheek then following after his brother.

"Wolves?" Draco asked wearily.

"There's a Native American tribe close by in La Push, the Quileutes." Carlisle explained. "When vampires move close to their territory some of the young men become shape-shifters, wolf shape-shifters. We have a treaty with them, and as long as we don't trespass onto their land, kill or turn a human, then they won't hunt or expose us. Despite the treaty, we don't exactly get along."

"Understatement," Edward grumbled, thinking of how Jacob wanted his Bella.

"Edward, call Billy Black and tell him we are looking for someone seriously hurt and probably not aware of their surroundings. Don't tell him he's a wizard or family, just someone missing from the hospital. See if he can get the pack to look for him, or at least keep their eyes and ears open."

Edward pulled his phone out of his pocket where he had it on silent and quickly dialed Billy. Bella had been calling and texting him almost nonstop since he left her house, but he just couldn't bring himself to answer her. He just wanted to see his little brother, that was all he could think about right now. He wanted to go out with Jasper and Emmett to help look, but Carlisle had ordered him mentally to stay. He was worried about him going feral again.

Severus was getting frustrated, none of the tracking spells he knew were working. "Why does their shifting gene only activate when vampires are near?" he asked, pocketing his wand. Despite being worried about Harry, he couldn't help but to be curious about the shifters. There weren't many natural shifters left.

"It's in their genes. When vampires are near it triggers those with the ability to shift and become wolves in order to protect their tribe. Vampires are their natural enemy. They could easily kill us, but the treaty prevents it."

"That's very interesting," Severus hummed. He hoped to meet a shifter, it would be interesting to question him about his history and the actual shifting.

"Enough with the damn history lesson," Draco snapped out angrily, still keeping a close eye on the vampire that he fought. It was his fault after all that Harry was missing. "We need to find Harry." He was going out of his mind. Not only was Harry missing, but now he was worried about a pack of wolves eating him. Why did everything have to happen to Harry? He too would be out looking with Jasper and Emmett, but even though Elves were fast, vampires were a lot faster.

Why did Edward have to come bursting into the room like that? Everything had been going smoothly for once. They managed to get Harry out from under Dumbledore's thumb, he had been resting peacefully and they were going to start working on fixing the fucked up bond. Everything was good until Edward. Of course he was going to attack when a previously feral vampire came charging into his mate's room like that. It was his duty to protect Harry until his dying breath.

Edward returned the blond's sneer with one of his own. There was no way in hell that bird brain was his brother's mate, he wouldn't allow it. Harry was beautiful, smart, compassionate, loving and his.

HIS? Where the hell had that come from? Harry wasn't his mate, Bella was. Bella was his perfect mate, Harry was his brother...just his brother. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Jasper's coming?" Edward said, cocking his head to the side in attempt to block everyone else out so he could hear his brother's thoughts. Over the years his siblings had gotten good at blocking him by thinking of other things so unfortunately he wasn't getting anything from him.

"We picked up Harry's scent on the North side... across the boarder!" Jasper said, a hint of panic in his voice.

Edward lunged to his feet, but Jasper was prepared and tackled him before he could run!

"Let me go, Jasper!" Edward snarled, trying to break out of Jasper's steal like arms.

"What's going on?" Severus demanded. " What's happening?"

"Edward, breaking the treaty isn't going to help Harry its just going to start a fight with the wolves and Harry will be stuck in the middle." Jasper grunted, still wrestling with Edward. "Emmett is still at the boarder trying to call Jacob. You may not like him, Edward, but he won't hurt Harry."

"What do you know, son?" Carlisle asked urgently. If Edward was acting like this then something must have happened and he was reading Jasper's thoughts.

"We heard Harry screaming, Carlisle, and it sounded bad... real bad." Jasper choked out. He had tried to keep that information from Edward, but in his panic he dropped his shields.

It had taken everything in both him and Emmett to not cross the boarder and break the treaty when they heard Harry screaming. His pain filled screams had been absolutely horrifying. A human didn't scream like that unless they had a damn good reason. Whatever happened to his little brother was no damn stubbed toe of skinned knee. He had hated leaving Emmett behind, especially after the last time he crossed the boarder and got in a fight with Paul, but Harry was going to need Carlisle and he was a much faster runner than his brother.

"Take me to the boarder," Severus ordered, summoning his potions bag and tucking it into his robe. "I'll be damned if a pack of dogs will stop me from going to Harry and helping him."

"I'm going too," both Edward and Draco said at the same time, turning to glare at each other. It was clear to see that neither boy liked the other.

Just as they were walking out the door, Emmett came flying through the woods carrying a heavily bleeding Harry in his arms, followed by an enormous russet colored wolf.

*** HP

Jacob ran as fast as he safely could while carrying his dying imprint. He couldn't believe that this small mangled boy was his. His imprint! He had never wanted to imprint on anyone except for Bella, but now here he was carrying the most beautiful creature on the earth, and he was his imprint.

He didn't even care that his imprint was a male, he was absolutely, one hundred percent perfect. If someone would have told him that he'd be imprinted to a dude, he would have either laughed in their face, of punched them in it. It's not that he had anything against same sex relationships, he had just always had a thing for soft curvy bodies, plump juicy lips, thighs that didn't quit and big, beautiful, firm breasts. He had never given the slightest bit of thought to being with a man.

"Don't cry, kid," Jacob coo'd when the boy in his arms started whimpering. "I'm going to get you to Dr. Cullen and he's going to fix you right up. He's the best damn doctor in Forks." He knew that he was rambling, but he couldn't help it, he was terrified for his imprint. If he died, he was going to rip Paul's throat out with just his teeth. Fuck, he was going to rip his throat out even if his imprint didn't die.

Harry tried to talk, but the only thing that came out of his mouth was blood...and a lot of it. Gasping for air, he started to panic when his lungs wouldn't fill up.

"Please...please don't die on me," Jacob cried when blood started pouring out of his imprints mouth and his lips started to turn blue. He knew that the boy was choking on his blood, but he was too afraid to stop to clear it. He didn't know a damn thing about first aid and he would probably do more harm than good. He needed to get his imprint help and he needed to do it fast.

Seeing that Emmett was at the boarder anxiously pacing back and forth, Jacob didn't even think to question why, he just thrust the bleeding boy at the vampire. "Emmett, get him to Carlisle," he yelled. "I don't think he's breathing.

It killed him to hand over his imprint, but Emmett could get him to Carlisle in seconds. He was as fast as the vampire as a wolf, but he couldn't carry his imprint in his condition as a wolf. Also, he knew that all the jarring from his running was aggravating his imprints wounds.

Cradling his precious little brother close to his chest, Emmett turned and took off for home, running faster than what he had ever ran before. At his side he noticed that Jacob in wolf form was easily keeping up with him.

***HP

Emmett was dying inside, his baby brother was across the boarder screaming like someone was peeling his skin off, and he couldn't do a damn thing to help him. It was taking everything in him to not say 'fuck it' to the treaty and cross the boarder to get Harry.

He had tried calling Jacob Black numerous times on his cell phone, but the damn thing went to voice mail every time. He hated this...Harry was his brother and he had sworn to protect him. Walking up to a large tree, he bent down and ripped it out of the ground and sent if flying a few hundred feet away. He just couldn't stand here and do nothing, what if the wolves were hurting him? If they did, then he was going to skin every last one of them and make a rug in his room out of their hides,

Just as he decided to fuck the damn treaty, he picked up the scent of Harry's blood, and judging by how strong it was, it was a lot of blood. Before he got the chance to step foot over the boarder, Jacob Black came tearing through the trees carrying a bundle of torn up and bloody rags.

Emmett was shocked when Jacob thrust the bloody rags in his arms screaming about something. Looking down, he was horrified to see that the rags were actually his baby brother. His very bloody and mangled baby brother.

Emmett didn't even hear what Jacob said, he just turned and ran for Carlisle.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -

"Carlisle!" Emmett bellowed, running up to his father and carefully, but urgently, handing over his brother. "I can't feel his pulse." He had been running as fast as he could, listening as Harry's pulse got weaker and weaker, it had finally stopped right as the house came into view.

Carlisle sprinted into the house and laid his son on the wooden table. Severus joined him a half a second later, muttering "Anapneo" with his wand pointed at Harry's throat, instantly clearing his airway. Once all the blood was clear, he started resuscitating him.

Everyone crowded in the dining room but stayed a respectable distance away from Severus and Carlisle while the desperately worked to save Harry. Everyone was so worried that they didn't even comment on the half naked young man that was in the room with them covered in Harry's blood. Thankfully none of the vampires had ever been tempted by the sight or smell of Harry's blood.

"I got a pulse!" Carlisle sighed in relief. "but it's weak and his breathing is really shallow and labored. I think he has a punctured lung."

Severus waved his wand again to scan Harry's injuries. "You're correct, he has a punctured lung, four broken ribs, broken right clavicle, severe lacerations to the chest, stomach and thighs, severe blood loss, deep puncture wounds to the right shoulder and...DAMN...his left leg has been shattered again and mangled. I hope we can save it."

Carlisle stood at Harry's head as Severus started pulling out vials of potions. There wasn't much he could for his son, not like what Severus could do with magic and potions, so he was just going to stay out of the man's way and do whatever it was that he could to help. Right now he was monitoring Harry's pulse with his sensitive vampire hearing.

Severus repaired the lung first since he couldn't breath properly with it collapsed. Seeing that the clavicle wasn't just broken, but splintered into a thousand pieces, he vanished the entire bone and spelled Skele-Gro directly into Harry's stomach. Next he administered eight vials of Blood Replenisher to replace some of the blood lost, though he was going to need more every hour, and then he fixed the broken ribs with a wave of his wand.

Vanishing Harry's clothes, he used the Tergeo spell to siphons all the blood off of him and then started chanting, "Vulnera Sanentur...Vulnera Sanentur...Vulnera Sanentur..." over each laceration that covered his chest, stomach and thighs. Vulnera Sanentur was the counter curse to his Sectumsempra spell, but it could also be used to heal most deep lacerations. After the wounds were all closed, he poured Dittany over each one to reduce scarring and swelling.

Now that everything was out of the way, Severus stepped back so he could get a good look at Harry's left leg. "Fuck, it had to be his left," he cursed darkly. "The bones in his leg have already been vanished and regrown four times, it really isn't safe to do it more than three times as it is. Each time bones are vanished they grow back just a little bit weaker, so by the fourth time they would damn near be paper thin and could snap from just a hard sneeze. I will repair what I can of the bone fragments, but the tendons and ligaments are beyond repair. There also isn't anything that I can do with the chunk of flesh that has been ripped out. The potion for that will counteract with the Skele-Gro that I gave him for his clavicle, and since the leg is already mangled beyond repair, he's just going to have to live with a deformed looking leg. At least he will still have his leg, even if it will be damn near worthless."

With a heavy heart Carlisle watched as Severus worked exhaustingly on Harry's leg. It was like trying to put together a five thousand piece puzzle...with all the pieces looking exactly the same. If Harry would have been in a muggle hospital, the only thing they could have done for him was amputate the leg.

It took two hours, but Severus finally stepped away from the table wiping the sweat away from his brow. "I spelled a fever reducer, pain reliever and dreamless sleep into him," he said as he waved his wand over Harry and spelled soft pajamas on him. "In a couple of hours can you cast his leg? The bones are very fragile and it won't take much for them to shatter again. Also, I would like an IV started for fluid and antibiotics. I don't want to keep flooding his system with potions." He may be a Medi-Wizard, but he was pretty clueless when it came to muggle medical procedures.

"I can do that," Carlisle said in awe of how fast magic could heal someone. Harry still looked like hell, but at least he was out of the woods now. There was a better than good chance that he would have died had he been in a muggle hospital.

Severus was beyond exhausted, it felt like he hadn't slept since taken Harry in days ago. "If you could please move him someplace more comfortable, Draco and I will repair the damage to the front room and Harry's room."

Draco stepped up and took Harry's hand. "What about his core, Sev?" he whispered.

"It's not good, Draco," Severus said gravely. "It was unstable before this, but now... Let's just try to keep him calm, alright? He can't take much more."

Severus turned and addressed the group. "I don't know what happened earlier, but I have a clue," he said, shifting to glare darkly at the shifter. "Don't get me wrong, we will be addressing and dealing with this issue later, but right now we need to concentrate on Harry."

Jacob swallowed the lump that was in his throat. He didn't know this man, but he seemed to care a great deal for his imprint. He also didn't know what the hell he was since no human could do what he just did, but he was grateful to him for saving his imprint. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but the man was damn scary. Even his wolf found him intimidating.

Baring his fangs, Edward started growling. No fucking way was Harry Jacob's imprint. He would kill the shifter first before he would let that happen.

Pointing his wand at Edward and gritting his teeth, Severus snarled angrily. "Right now is not the time for arguing or fighting. I may have healed his injuries, but his magical core is dangerously low and unstable. If his core burns out he will die...there is NO cure for it...and NO way to repair it. It is imperative that he remains calm, and in his current mindset that is going to prove extremely difficult without adding fighting elves, vampires and wolves into the mix. This fighting will stop now! DO. I. MAKE. MYSELF. CLEAR?"

The three creatures in question reluctantly nodded their heads, but continued to glare at each other.

"Harry was right, he is terrifying," Emmett mumbled.

Ignoring Emmett, Severus kept talking, "Harry is going to need the support from all of you in order to come through this. Not counting his mental health, which is an absolute mess, Harry won't be able to walk. I have once again repaired his leg to the best of my abilities, but there is still a very real chance that he will lose it. His leg was bad before, but now it is damn near useless."

Sighing, he looked to Draco and Edward. "Now I understand that tempers are running high due to mating complications, but you are adults and you will act like it. Harry is your mate, and as such, his happiness and health comes before your testosterone fueled fighting. Can the two of you work together?"

Grinding their teeth, Draco and Edward nodded,

"Thank you," Severus said. "Now, who the hell are you and why are you still here?" He asked the large, blood covered shifter."

"I'm Jacob Black, sir, and Harry is my imprint." Jacob said proudly.

With a groan and a facepalm, Severus sank to the couch. "Three mates! Only you, Harry. I swear you are going to be the death of me."


	16. Chapter 16

To that say Jacob was happy would be an understatement. Even three hours after finding his imprint he was still floating on cloud nine. Even sitting here in a house full of vampires wearing Emmett's clothes couldn't bring him down off that cloud.

To say that he was happy would be a huge understatement. He had an imprint and a beautiful imprint at that. Even though he was covered in blood and dying the only time that he saw him, he could still tell that he was beautiful. He was so happy that even three hours later he was still floating on cloud nine, despite being in a house full of vampires and wearing Emmett's clothes. Now he understood why Sam and the other guys were so obsessed with their imprints, they were their reason for breathing.

Despite the fact that he still had a silly grin on his face, one that he was sure would totally freak Seth out, he was concerned that the bond was messing with his head. After Alice shooed him out of the destroyed living room with a set of Emmett's clothes and orders to take a shower, he returned to find that the room was now in perfect condition and everything that was broke was now fixed...even the wall. He didn't recall any of the other guys saying that imprinting caused mental problems or hallucinations, but there was definitely something freaky going on here.

For the past hour he had been sitting here trying to make sense of everything that had happened so far, and the conclusion that he came to...he had a million questions that he needed answering. Like, why was his imprint with the Cullens and why the hell were they calling him brother and son? Where did Harry come from? He had met all of the Cullens multiple times and he had never seen a beautiful green eyed raven with them. Bella had also never mentioned him and she told him almost everything. What had happened to his imprint before Paul attacked him? It was obvious that there was something more wrong with him then just a wolf attack. How the hell did his imprint heal so fast? All that scary man did was wave a stick, mumble some crazy words and Harry was healed. And really, what the hell was up with that man? He was one terrifying son of a bitch!

His biggest question though, the one that had been weighing the heaviest on his mind, why the hell did Mr-Tall-Dark-And Scary say that his imprint had three mate's? There was no way that Harry could have three mates, he never heard of such a crazy thing? Harry was his imprint...his mate...and his alone. No fucking way was he sharing his imprint with Edward, he had already played that fucked up game with him and Bella. Harry was his and he wasn't sharing.

***HP

Severus stood at the foot of Harry's bed checking his vitals. Everything was looking good, his pulse, heart rate and temperature were all normal, he was resting peacefully, his leg was set in a dark blue cast, and his IV was steadily dripping fluids and antibiotics into his system. Now it was just a waiting game to see how he was mentally when he woke.

Conjuring a plush leather chair, he pulled it to Harry's beside and laid his head on the bed. He was so tired...so damn tired. He had foolishly hoped that things would settle down now that the war was over, but since when did anything go the way he hoped? It was amazing how one small boy could cause so much chaos and trouble. At least he got Harry, Draco and himself away from Dumbledore manipulations, his obsession with Harry had never been right in his opinion.

It had taken some convincing, and him slipping a dreamless sleep potion into Draco's tea, but he finally got him to lay down for a while and out of his hair. If he was lucky...and boy did hope he was lucky, Draco would sleep for at least twelve hours. That boy was a ticking time bomb set to go off the second it was confirmed that Harry had two other mates. Right now is was just speculation, and Edward was still trying to deny it, but he was positive that all three of those boys were Harry's mates.

Three mates! What the hell were the fates thinking by giving that boy three mates? In a way it did make sense, Potter would need extra mates to protect him from all the trouble and chaos he attracts. Harry was powerful too, much more powerful then the Dark Lord and Dumbledore. Hell, he was probably more powerful than both combined. He would need extra mates to help him control all that power.

He had so much to do and plan before he could truly relax. The most important was finding a way to get Potter out of that marriage contract with Weasley. There was no way in hell he was going to let that little fucker take Harry. He'd see the ginger dead before he allowed that.

Next, there was the issue with whatever was blocking the bond between Draco and Potter. He could understand his godson's frustration, to have a mate and not be able to see the mate-dream or experience anything else that went with a proper mating had to be as frustrating as hell. He just prayed that his godson would be a little less insane and high strung after the bond was fixed, but sadly he wasn't betting on it. Draco had been spoiled from day one and was throwing temper tantrums of epic proportions since before he could walk. He wasn't going to like sharing Harry at all.

Finally, there was Edward fighting the bond to the point of going feral. Even now that he was back to normal he was denying the Potter was his. What the hell was wrong with that boy? He had himself so convinced that some girl was his mate that he was completely ignoring what his instincts were screaming at him. The only one who seemed to not have any issues was the young wolf shifter, but that was sure to change after hearing about Edward and Draco. All three already seemed to despise each other. Yes, what else could go wrong?

The wolves...that's what else? How the hell could he forget about them? He had a wolf hunt and skinning to plan, that would sure be a stress reliever for him. Ever since the Black/Lupin and Whomping Willow incident when he was still in school, he had fancied himself a wolfskin coat.

Visions of him walking through the snow wearing a beautiful silver wolfskin coat was the last thing he saw before finally drifting off to sleep.

-a- -a- a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Edward was sitting on floor outside Harry's room with his earphones on and iPod blasting music. He had gotten banned from his brother's room, along with Draco and Jacob, and now he was just to wrap his head around everything. He needed to think, and that was something he couldn't do with everyone's thoughts screaming inside of his head. That's why he was currently blasting rock music, he needed something louder and more mind numbing than his preferred classical music.

He was so confused right now. He couldn't figure out where these feelings for Harry was coming from and why he was feeling extremely possessive towards him. He didn't feel this possessive over Bella and Bella was his mate.

Bella! What the hell was he going to tell Bella? How was he going to explain Harry to her and his situation? He had never lied to her before and he didn't want to start now, but there was something inside of him screaming to keep Bella away from Harry. Harry needed to be protected above everyone else.

Closing his eyes, he rested his head against the wall thankful that all he could hear were the lyrics to Under Pressure. Jacob's thoughts had been driving him crazy since he stepped foot in his house. How could he fall in love with Harry with just one look? The dog was asking for it too. If he honestly thought that he would allow him to do THAT with his Harry, then the loser was even stupider than what he thought. It would be a cold day in hell before he would allow Jacob Black to have sex with his Harry.

His Harry! Why the hell did everyone think that Harry was his mate? It was true that he had always been drawn to his little brother and loved him very deeply, but he had never felt that kind of love for him. It had always been the kind of love that you felt between brothers, nothing more. Which is why he was sitting here blasting Queen loud enough to bust his eardrums, because what he was feeling for Harry now was definitely not brotherly.

Alice had tried explaining to him that it was his fighting the bond that had caused him to go feral. He didn't remember much, just that intoxicating scent that he had wanted to drown in. It had been different than Bella's scent...better. Severus had said that it was Harry's scent and he was blocking it from him so he didn't go feral again. He wasn't sure, but unlike with Bella's scent, he had no desire to drain his brother dry. Actually, he would rather not think about his desires towards his little brother.

How could he desire Harry when Bella was everything and more that he had ever hoped for? He had given up hope of ever finding a mate until she came to Forks. He had been drawn to her the second he walked into the lunch room and saw her sitting there looking awkward and scared. She was beautiful, caring, understanding, and it was a bonus that he couldn't read her mind...she was perfect for him. He just wished that he didn't desire to suck every once of her blood whenever they were together.

Sighing, he stood up and reached for Harry's doorknob, yelping when it sent a painful shock up his arm. Damn Severus and his magic! Growling, he could head Emmett roaring with laughter downstairs.

***HP

With a fond smile, Carlisle reached his hand out and grasped Edward on the shoulder, giving it a squeeze. Moving past his son, he turned the knob to Harry's door and entered. He couldn't help but laugh at the low growl that came from Edward. Severus had charmed the door to deliver a strong electrical shock to Edward, Draco and Jacob if they tried to enter. From the sound of Edwards yelp, he must have charmed it to deliver quite a powerful punch.

He wasn't surprised to find that Severus was asleep laying half across his son's bed. The man cared very deeply for Harry and he was glad that he was here to help him. Even though he hadn't said so, he had a feeling that Severus saw Harry as somewhat of a son. It didn't bother him or make him jealous that Severus thought of his son as his, Harry deserved all the love and support that he could get. He had suffered so much pain and hate that the more people that loved him the better.

Harry looked so small and peaceful laying in that big bed. His appearance had changed some in the last four years, but not much. He was still tiny, delicate and effeminate, but now his hair was longer and he had an angelic look about him. He would be absolutely breathtaking if he gained a few pounds and looked less sickly. He just hoped that his boy could recover from the horrors he had to live through.

He hated thinking about everything that his son had suffered through, but he couldn't shut his mind off. He couldn't help but feel that he could have prevented it if he would have done what Jasper wanted to do in the very beginning and storm Hogwarts and demand his son. What kind of father doesn't fight for their child? He didn't deserve Harry's forgiveness, but he was going to beg for it anyway.

He had finally gotten the chance to sit down with his family, and one wolf, and explain everything that happened to Harry over the last few years. Harry would be lucky if he was ever allowed to venture out alone again...or sleep...eat...shower...or even use the bathroom. Alice was already drawing up an 'operation don't let Harry out of your sight' schedule. They where going to end up smothering the poor boy with their love and protectiveness.

With a heavy sigh, he reluctantly approached the potions master. He hated to wake him, especially knowing how exhausted he was, but Harry needed his potions and that was something that he could't help him with. He was just a little bit leery about waking and startling the man. He was afraid that with everything Severus had been through, that he was the type to shoot first, ask questions later.

Luckily it had only takes a small clearing of his throat to wake the slumbering wizard. "Forgive me, Severus, but it's time for Harry's potions."

Getting to his feet, Severus stretched his back, grimacing when it popped five times. Sleeping in the chair hadn't been the best idea. "Not to worry, Carlisle. I didn't mean to fall asleep. Stiffly waving his wand, he cast a diagnostic charm over Potter. "Most everything is looking good and no sign of a fever. I am greatly concerned that his core hasn't regenerated any."

Carlisle was checking the IV making sure that everything was working and that the fluids bag didn't need replacing. "What are the chances of his core burning out completely?" That had been worrying him the most.

Severus ran his hand through his long hair. "To be honest, I have never seen a wizard with a core this low and still be breathing. If you believe in the power of prayer, I suggest that you get praying. Harry should be dead right now.

"I don't think my kind has it in good with the big guy," Carlisle said sadly.

***HP

Leaving Harry in the capable and loving hands of his father, Severus left the room, smirking when he found three boys anxiously loitering the hall outside Harry's door. So much for Draco sleeping twelve hours. He could't help but wonder, with a chuckle, how many times they got shocked. "Follow!" he barked, storming off down the hall. He was dreading trying to talk to these three possessive, hotheaded, idiots.

"Sit!" he ordered when he got to the living room.

" Shit," Draco groaned. "It's never a good sign when he starts off with one word sentences."

"Draco!" Severus snapped irritably.

"Told you." Draco mumbled grumpily.

Standing in front of the three boys, Severus crossed his arms over his chest and glared at them. "I will be doing the talking and you three will be doing the listening. Your butts will remain in your seat, your eyes will stay on me, and your mouths will remain closed. If at any time you find the need to talk, I will help curve you of that need by administering a painful hex."

Raising his hand, Jacob asked "What's a hex?"

With a smirk, Severus flicked his wand at the young wolf!

"Son of a bitch!" Jacob screamed, briskly rubbing at his arm. "What the hell was that? That freaking hurt."

"That, Mr. Black, was a mild stinging hex." Severus smirked. Flicking his wand, he sent another at the young wolf,

Jacob jumped off the couch with a scream grabbing at his backside. "Why did you hex me again?" he whined. "I didn't say anything?"

"That was for your crude language, Mr. Black. Keep in mind, that was just a mild hex. Next time I will introduce your backside to a stronger one. Now sit!"

Laughter from the resident vampires could be head from in the other room and Emmett asking, "I like the scary wizard, can I keep him?"

"Now that we got that out of the way," Severus drawled, "let's continue. And please remember the rules as I will not be repeating them again."

"For those that are not aware," Severus started, looking at the shifter. "Myself, Draco and Harry are wizards."

"B-B-B..." Jacob stuttered, but wisely shut up after receiving a one raised eyebrow glare from the scary man.

"Draco is also a light elf and I myself am a dark elf."

Jacob had to suck his lips in to stop himself from blurting out questions. The man was not only scary, but off his fucking rocker. Elves weren't real.

"I am not going to get into details, so here's the short version. You three are Harry's mates." Severus said simply. At that proclamation, he had to administer three stinging hex's causing all three to yell out in pain...and Emmett to laugh even harder.

"Harry is a very powerful young man, and as such, requires three strong mates to help him control that power. He is also a magnet for trouble...trouble that is now your problem...not mine." Severus grinned evilly. "You three may not like each other, I don't really care, but you will learn to get along for Harry's sake. The three of you have been told what Harry has suffered through and he doesn't need to deal with his three mates constantly at each others throats. He needs you there to help him heal both physically and mentally, and if at anytime I find you upsetting him, I will take you outside and I will hurt you...a lot! Torture curses have always been a speciality of mine and I'm always looking for willing test subjects."

"Your mistaken." Edward said, taking a risk at getting hexed. "Harry is not my mate...Bella is."

Addressing Edward with a disgusted look, Severus responded. "No, Mr. Cullen, Bella is your dinner. You are the fat kid in a candy store with the last chocolate bar. You want to eat it, but seeing as its the last chocolate bar in the store, you want to put it on a shelf where you can watch it, smell it, savor it and keep others from taking it. You need to just eat the damn thing and move on."

There was a loud thump from the other room as Emmett hit the ground laughing hysterically.

"Now, Mr. Black, I need the name and location of a certain wolf that thought it would be fun to maul on a small, innocent, defenseless and traumatized boy."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Text

The irate red head sat glaring at Professor Dumbledore in his gaudy office at Hogwarts. He had arrived earlier that day to retrieve his future husband and submissive, but all he ended up getting was knocked out, a concussion and two broken ribs. He was pissed. How dare Malfoy attack him for visiting his own fucking submissive? What was ferret face doing sniffing around Harry anyway? For the past year Malfoy always seemed to be there, trying to get closer to Harry.

Harry was his submissive...signed and sealed in a non breakable magical contract. His mother made damn sure that there was no way Harry could get out of it without his magic destroying him. Everyone thought that his mother was a sweet, innocent pushover, when in truth, she should have been a Slytherin.

Once he bonded to Harry, both him and his family would be set for life. He would have all the Potter and Black gold and heirlooms in his possession. As a bonus, he would have Harry to use however he liked, and there were a lot of ways that he would like to use him.

Harry really was stunning creature, looking more girl than boy. He was short at only 5'4 and more petite than Ginny. He was the perfect fit for his 6'2 muscular body to dominate over. At his urging, Harry had grown his horrible mess that he called hair out and it now flowed beautifully past his shoulders and curled at the ends. He couldn't wait to wrap that hair around his fist as he forced his so called best friend to submit to him.

Just thinking about what he wanted to do to Harry was causing his pants to get awfully tight. The best part, Harry couldn't stop him from doing any of those delicious things to him. As his dominant, Harry had to do what he ordered wether he wanted to or not. He had a dark side when it came to his sexual fantasies, and he planned to let his imagination run wild when it came to Harry.

"Why did you let them take Harry? He is my fucking submissive!"

Dumbledore gave Ron a small smile and offered him a lemon drop. Upon seeing him just glare back him, he smiled and said, "I guess that's a no." Pocketing the sweet, he placed his hands on his desk and looked at the red head over his half-moon spectacles. "Now Ronald, Harry has been through a great traumatic event and he is going to need time to heal and move on from it. I knew bringing in his father would help speed up the process, but I wasn't expecting him to take the boy. Just think of it this way, he will be able to help your submissive recover faster so the two of you can bond earlier."

"He wasn't supposed to take him," Ron raged. "He was supposed to help him here or at Burrow, and what the hell was Snape and Malfoy doing with my mate anyway?"

"Yes," Dumbledore sighed, a dark look passing over his face. "That is a complication I did not foresee." He popped another lemon drop laced with calming drought into his mouth and closed his eyes in bliss. "Severus made a vow to James years ago to look after his son if something should happen to him. Young Mr. Malfoy is Severus' godson, and with his parents passing, he has been residing with him. There is nothing for you to worry about, no harm will come to Harry."

Dumbledore had know about Severus' and James' relationship while they had been at school and had not approve of it. The boys thought themselves clever sneaking around to fuck each other with the help of Lily Evans, but this was his school and nothing got past him. It hadn't been easy to talk Severus into becoming a spy, but he knew that once James found out that Severus was a Death Eater, he would leave him in a heartbeat. Potters had always been a light family and there was no way that James would approve of his boyfriend joining the dark side.

There was something about the Potters that had always drawn him in. He had always been sensitive to magic and there was something about their magic that grew with each generation, causing him to grow excited and desire to be closer to them. He didn't know what it was about them that called to him, but he knew that James' child was going to be something special, and he didn't need blood as dark as Severus' tainting that precious child.

After laying eyes on Harry shortly after he was born, he knew that he had been correct. There was indeed something special about Harry lurking below the surface waiting to come out. He didn't exactly know what it was, but he was going to make damn sure that he was in control of the boy when it happened.

Bonding him to the Weasley family had been a brilliant idea on his part, even though he didn't like the idea of Ronald tainting his precious boy. The Weasleys had always worshipped him above all others, and he was positive that if he asked Molly to murder her eldest son saying that he was evil, she would probably do it without hesitating. He loved having that kind of control over people.

He knew that Ronald would make a horrible husband for Harry, he wasn't blind, but he didn't trust any of the other Weasley boys to allow him to retain control over Harry. The twins truly loved Harry like a brother, even more than what they did Ronald. In truth, they seemed to despise their younger brother. There was no way that they would let him within a hundred feet of Harry if they thought he was up to something. Percy was too besotted with the ministry and he didn't need the ministry knowing his business. As for the oldest two, they would take Harry and run if they thought there was something not right going on between him and the boy. No, Ronald really was his only choice.

He had wrestled with the idea of bonding Harry to himself. He may be an old man, but not too old to appreciate a beauty like Harry. He was so attracted to the boy that he wouldn't even need potions to help him achieve an erection...not like he did when he visited the working boys in Knockturn Ally. The only thing stopping him was the scandal bonding with Harry would surely cause. He could even possibly lose his job over taking Harry as his and he wasn't ready to lose all the power yet.

"Professor, my mother had everything set up and ready to take care of Harry, I'm sure she's going to be heartbroken when she finds out that he won't be joining us. I am perfectly capable of looking after my submissive." Ron snapped. "Legally, Harry is mine, so if you don't mind, I would appreciate if you would go and fetch him."

With a sigh, Dumbledore lowered his head and took off his spectacles. Rubbing his eyes, he looked back up at Ronald. "Technically Ronald, Harry is not yours until his nineteenth birthday. At that time he will have to either bond with you or have his magic turn on him and kill him. Until that time, you have no control over him."

Ronald was pissed! He wanted Harry now and all that power that came with being bonded to the Savior of the Wizarding World. He wanted all that gold at his disposal and he wanted the small boy gagging for it in his bed. He didn't want to wait over a year to have Harry as his submissive.

"I want to be able to visit him" Ron demanded. Maybe he could find a way to convince Harry to return home now, the boy was stupidly gullible.

"I have already informed Harry's father that we will be visiting to check on his progress and to give you some alone time with your fiancé." Dumbledore said, giving the boy a wink.

***HP

Paul was sitting on the floor in Sam's guest bedroom leaning against the bed with his knees drawn up to his chest and his forehead resting on his arms. He had been sitting in the same position for hours trying to figure out how he had mistaken that boy for a vampire. Plenty of times Bella had visited the reservation reeking like the Cullens and he had never mistaken her as one.

After Jake had left to take the boy to Carlisle, Sam had drug him back to his house with the orders to take a shower and to not leave his house until after he returned. He then left to inform the tribe elders of the incident that had happened in the woods. He didn't know what his punishment was going to be, but he had ruthlessly attacked a human child and he deserved to be punished for it.

His attack on the boy kept replaying itself over and over again in his head. How could he have not know that the boy was human? Why hadn't he noticed the taste of human blood in his mouth or the fact that his flesh had been soft and not hard like other vampires they had killed? Most importantly, was the boy still alive? He didn't think he could live with himself if he killed a helpless little boy that had been wandering in the woods possibly lost.

He had always known that he had issues with his temper. Those issues only grew as he became a shifter. Sam had always kept him close so he could keep an eye on him and to help keep him from shifting in a burst of anger. Sam had hurt Emily badly after he lost control and he didn't want him to suffer the same guilt that he felt every time he looked at her scarred face. He also knew that Sam was terrified that he would expose what they were accidentally.

What really scared him though, this wasn't the first time that he had lost control. He could still remember the rage he had felt that day when Bella Swan had confronted him about Jake and then hit him. If Jake hadn't been there, he would have hurt that girl without a second thought. The fact that he could easily hurt Bella who was so much smaller and weaker than him disgusted him. That boy today had been even smaller than Bella...he was a monster for hurting him.

Standing up and ignoring the ache in his body from sitting too long, he headed for the bathroom to take another shower. He couldn't help it, he could still feel that boy's blood clinging to him.

***HP

Warm...he was so warm and comfortable that he didn't want to open his eyes. He couldn't remember that last time he felt this warm and safe, it was amazing. He must be dreaming because he felt as if he was laying on a puffy white cloud just melting into its soft embrace. Maybe his biological parents and Sirius were sitting on the cloud waiting for him to wake up, waiting to give him a big hug and kiss. That would be nice, he would like it if they did that.

He must be dead, that was the only explanation as to why he felt warm and comfortable. The last thing he remembered was the giant wolf sinking its teeth into his leg and shaking him as if he weighed nothing. That was alright though, he wasn't sad that he was finally dead. He was tired of the fighting and the heartache and pain. This was a good thing.

He had hoped that he could have seen his family one last time before he died. He wanted to thank them for giving him a home and showing him what love was. They may have been vampires, but they were the best family that a person could ever ask for. He just wished that he could have found out why they had left him. They may have moved on and forgotten about him, but he still loved them with all his heart.

As much as he wanted to lay there forever soaking in all the warmth, he knew that he had to open his eyes and get up. He wondered if his parents and Sirius knew that he was here? Hopefully it wouldn't take long to find them. Slowly rolling onto his side, his body screamed in protest as the pain caused him to freeze. What the hell? There wasn't supposed to be pain in heaven. Trying to move again, he found that there was something heavy laying on his leg and he couldn't move the arm that the wolf had mauled. With a distressed whimper, he snapped his eyes open to see what the hell was going on.

***HP

Severus was sitting in the living room with all the Cullens and one wolf boy trying to plan how they were going to get Potter out of the marriage contract with Weasley. So far everyone had been getting along, but that was probably because he had separated Potter's three mates and had them sitting at different ends of the room. He had also made sure that Edward was sitting far away from him. If that little prick denied Potter as his mate one more time, he was going to crucio him until his eyes popped out. He didn't have the patience to put up with all this damn drama.

"Let me get this straight," Jacob growled in frustration. "In your world, someone can bind another person to someone else without their consent or knowledge? What the fuck is up with that?" Even though he had asked that same questions just minutes before, he still couldn't wrap his head around it. There was just so much that he was currently struggling with, like the existence of wizards, witches and wolves. You would think that a wolf shape-shifter that was currently sitting in a room with a coven full of vegetarian vampire would have an easier time accepting everything he had been told, but he felt as if his mind had been blown. He couldn't help but wonder what other fairy tale creatures were real.

"Not just anyone can bind a person," Draco sneered, "just that person's parent or magical guardian. Unfortunately the Headmaster is Harry's magical guardian, and since Carlisle isn't magical, Dumbledore's guardianship trumps his in this situation." Tightly clenching his fists, he hid them inside his robes. He was not happy with the fact that he was going to have to share his mate with two other men. Being from a magical world he knew all about triads, but he had never fancied himself in one. He was an extremely selfish person, he would be the first to admit that, and the thought of sharing his mate made him want to curse everyone in the room...especially the other two men. He understood that Harry was extremely powerful and needed more mate's to ground him, but that didn't mean that he had to like it and play nice with the bloodsucker and the dog. At least just Harry was his mate, he had no desire to be intimate with the other two and there was no way in hell he would ever bottom. It was a good thing that Harry was the submissive.

Esme was sitting on the couch snuggled into her mate's side and clinging to his hand. "Does Harry know about the contract?"

"No, Mr. Weasley announced it to everyone after Harry was taken by the Dark Lord. He wanted everyone to know that it was his future bonded that had been kidnapped so he could get the attention. He was also overheard asking Albus if he would still get the keys to Harry's vaults if he should happen die." Severus ground out, still furious with the little bastard. All he had been worried about was Harry's money, not Harry himself.

"Vaults to what?" Jacob asked, feeling lost and confused. Did people still have vaults this day in age?

"Harry is a very rich young man." Severus explained. "His family has multiple vaults in a bank in the Wizarding World full of gold, jewels, properties and priceless artifacts. Combine that with the vaults that he inherited from his late godfather, and Harry is one of the richest men in the world."

Jacob was shocked, he couldn't believe that his mate was that rich...not that money ever meant that much to him. He had always worked hard for what he wanted and planned to continue to do so. He wasn't going to become fat and soft just because his mate was a multimillionaire.

"Isn't there any way to break the contract? There has to be something that we can do?" Rosalie huffed, absolutely disgusted with Albus. This was nothing more than rape and the wizarding world condoned it. Harry had already been raped and hadn't even had the time to heal from it physically, not to mention emotionally, and they were already planning on shipping him off to be raped all over again. She still hadn't healed emotionally from what Royce and his friends had done to her, rape wasn't something you could get over in just one night. It made her skin crawl to think that Harry was going to have to allow his best friend to rape him and not be able to defend himself.

"If it's just about the money couldn't Harry just give it to him? We have plenty of money here, Harry would never want for anything." Emmett reached over and lifted Rosalie out of her seat and settled her onto his lap. He knew that all this talk was hard on her and that she was probably reliving her own rape. Running his large fingers through her hair, he pulled her against his chest and kissed her on her temple.

"That's not how a magical contract works." Severus explained. "If Harry doesn't fulfill the requirements of the contract by his nineteenth birthday then his magic will turn on him and kill him. I saw the contract and there is only one loophole, and unfortunately it doesn't apply to Harry."

"What is it?" Jasper asked in interest. If there was a loophole, he was going to find a way for it to apply to Harry. He had always been the one to handle the business end of their family so he had experience with dealing with contracts and loopholes.

"Every bonding or marriage contract has one loophole and its always the same. If the person should come into a magical creature inheritance and have a destined mate or mates, then the contract will be voided. Wizards have bred so much in the past with magical creatures that there is no telling who in the family will inherit or when the gene will activate causing the person to change. Some creatures have destined mates, and if they can't be with their mates, then they will die. Unfortunately, there is no history of creature blood in the Potter line."

"Doesn't the fact that Harry have mates make the contract void." Edward asked, even though he still considered Bella his mate. Regardless, he cared about Harry and didn't want to see him forced into such a horrible relationship.

"Not that you care, but it doesn't work that way." Draco snapped. "Harry is OUR mate, we are not his, and as such he can live without us. We also will not die without Harry as our mate, though we will never be completely happy and it will always feel like there is a hole in our heart. Still, we can live without him." He wasn't being completely honest and he was sure that his godfather saw right through him, if the look he was giving him was anything to go by. Without Harry, he would slip into a deep depression and waste away. There was no way he was going to live without his mate, it would be too painful.

"If one was to have a creature inheritance, at what age would this happen? Carlisle asked.

"All creatures are different, but the change normally takes place between their sixteenth and nineteenth birthday. Most change on the actual day of their birthday, but there are a few creatures who can change at any time. Physical and emotional stress can also influence the change; either triggering it early or delaying it."

Everyone sat quietly lost in their own thoughts. Alice was trying her hardest to see Harry's future, but like always, her visions of Harry were always hit or miss. She didn't know if it was Jacob blocking her this time, or just Harry's magic.

" What...what if we turn him?" Jasper whispered, not really liking the idea but willing to do anything to save his brother.

Both Jacob and Edward lunged to their feet protesting. Neither of them wanted Harry to be a vampire, but each for very different reasons. Edward didn't want Harry to lose his soul. Harry had always been good and pure, he didn't want him to change into a monster that struggled daily with the thirst for human blood. That was why he refused to turn Bella. Bella was just too good and beautiful to become something as dark and ugly as a vampire.

Jacob was terrified that if they turned Harry, then it would somehow destroy the imprint bond. Vampires and shifters were natural enemies, there was no way that they could be mates without killing each other. He didn't want to lose Harry to that Weasel guy, but he also didn't want to lose him because he became a vampire. There had to be another solution.

"If we turned Harry, he would have a destined mate, but not one that he would die for if he couldn't be with them." Emmett pointed out. "I don't think that will work."

Severus shook his head. "Even if Harry would die as a vampire without his mate, I don't think he would survive the turning anyway, even if we waited until he was completely healed. His magic is too strong and it would fight the venom till the end, tearing Harry apart from the inside.

Once again everyone sat quietly lost in their own thoughts. Each desperately trying to find a way to help Harry, but each hitting a brick wall.

Jasper raised his head looking up at the ceiling. "He's waking," he said, cocking his head to the side. "I'm picking up on some emotions from him."

"Freeze!" Severus shouted when Potter's mates jumped to their feet and sprinted towards the stairs. "We all can't go barging into his room scaring him," he explained, when the three boys turned to glare at him.

"He's right," Carlisle agreed. "Just a few of us should go at once."

"Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and myself will be going," Severus informed, voice stern in hopes he wouldn't hear any arguments.

"But, Sev," Draco whined. "Why Jasper, he isn't one of Harry's mates?"

" No, he isn't, but he is an empath that can manipulate emotions. We are going need him to help keep Harry calm." Severus snapped. "Now stay the hell here and I don't want to hear anything out of your mouth. Harry's mental and physical health comes before your need to see him."


	18. Chapter 18

Severus, Carlisle, Esme and Jasper were standing in the back of Harry's room waiting for him to wake. They were afraid that if they crowded his bed that he would panic when he woke. It was very important that Harry remained as calm as possible.

"Why didn't we bring Edward? He could read Harry's mind." Esme whispered. "We would know exactly what he was thinking."

"I taught Harry how to block his mind a few years ago. It wasn't easy, and we almost killed each other, but he finally accomplished it." Severus whispered back. They were whispering because they didn't want to startle Harry, they wanted him to slowly wake on his own.

"I also don't think it's safe for Edward to be around Harry much until he accepts the bond. There is no telling what he will do to Harry if he goes feral again." Severus added.

"He's feeling warm and comfortable." Jasper said with a smile. He was happy that Severus asked him to help Harry, he missed him so much and there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for him. Even though he was never drawn to Harry's blood, he still had a hard time coping when the small boy first came to live with them. Harry's emotions had been all over the place and incredibly intense. There were times that he would have to stay away from the house for days at a time just to get a break.

"Sadness, he now feels incredibly sad," Jasper said, having to take a step back. Harry's emotions were intense and he needed to get some distance before they overwhelmed him. He started sending him waves of love in hopes to lessen the deep sadness that he was feeling.

Severus slowly approached the side of the bed as Harry went to turn over. "Easy there Harry, try not to move," he said soothingly. He didn't want Potter to move, but he also didn't want to reach out and touch him and risk sending him into a panic attack.

Jasper tensed when his brother started whimpering. "Pain, fear, disappointment, abandonment...there's so much and it's so intense." Groaning, he fell to his knee and slapped his hands over his head. He just couldn't handle the emotions rolling off of Harry.

"Jasper, if you need to leave its alright," Carlisle said, bending down to check on his older son and offer him a hand up.

"I just need a minute," Jasper groaned. "It's a lot to process at once. I'll be ok, Harry needs me." Concentrating, he started sending waves of calm and love to his little brother. He could feel it working, but not as much as he would have liked.

Whimpering, Harry's eyes slowly opened.

***HP

Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked around. It was hard to make out any details without his glasses, but this most definitely wasn't his cell. Moaning, he squinted and rapidly blinked his eyes, everything was too bright.

Seeing Harry squint, Severus quickly dimmed the lights. "Harry I need you stay calm, ok? It's Professor Snape and you are safe. Please take a deep breath for me and let it out slowly."

Harry could feel his heart pounding in his chest and his blood rushing in his ears. He tried to bring his knees up to his chest to make himself as small as possible, but his left leg wouldn't bend.

"Severus, his heart is racing." Carlisle warned softy, stepping up to the side of the bed. He didn't need any special machines to monitor his heart, he could easily hear it thanks to vampirism. "Harry, it's me daddy. You are safe at home with me and your family and I need you to calm down. You are going to cause yourself to hyperventilate if you don't."

Harry turned his head towards his father's voice, tears streaming down his face. He knew that this was just another horrible way for Voldemort to break him, but he so badly wanted to believe his dad was there for him that he just didn't care anymore. He just wanted his dad.

Stumbling to his feet Jasper leaned on the wall for support. "He doesn't believe that it's you, Carlisle."

While Harry's head was turned towards Carlisle, Severus waved his wand at his face to cast a temporary sight revealing charm. It wasn't a permanent fix, but it would last until they could get him a new pair of glasses. He had waited until his head was turned because he was afraid Harry would react negatively to a wand being pointed at his face. After two months with the Dark Lord and his followers Harry was sure to have a lot of issues with wands.

Harry gasped when his vision cleared and he came face to face with his father. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, his father was really here looking down at him with his gentle amber eyes. He tried to raise his hand up to touch his dad's face to see if it was truly real, but a tugging on his arm had him grimacing in pain. Looking down, he saw that something was sticking into his arm. In a panic, he reached over with his other hand and tried yanking it out.

"No, son, leave the IV alone." Carlisle said gently, reaching out to stop him from tearing out the IV. His heart dropped when his son screamed and covered his face.

Harry knew that he was going to get hit so he covered his face with his arms in attempt to protect it. He was so tired of being hit and cursed, he just wanted all the pain to go away. This couldn't be his real daddy, Carlisle would never, ever hit him.

Carlisle closed his eyes and counted to twenty. He couldn't bare the sight of his son cowering away from him, fearful that he was going to hit him. "Please, Harry," he choked out.

Jasper slid down the wall and onto the floor. The fear rolling off of his little brother was debilitating.

"Jasper," Esme gasped, rushing to her son's side.

Severus decided that it would just be best if he explained everything to Harry in hopes that his voice would calm him down and maybe jog his memory. "Harry, you are in Forks, Washington with your family, myself and Draco. Carlisle showed up at Hogwarts yesterday, and after having some words with Professor Dumbledore, he brought you back here so he could look after you. Everyone is very worried about you, and they're anxious to see you again. It's important though that you remain calm, your magical core is dangerously low."

Harry continued to hide his face in his arms, but he could feel his trembling lessen. Tilting his head in Severus' directions, he listened raptly to everything that he was saying. He desperately wanted to believe his words, but there was no way that what he was saying was true. Dumbledore would never allow his family to visit or take him home. He had already begged that of the old man countless times.

"We are currently in your new room, Harry, and it's beautiful," Severus continued. "I know that you're going to love it here, but you need to come out from hiding so you can see it all for yourself. You have an amazing view of the forest from your balcony, I even saw a buck early this morning passing by."

Harry's arm lowered just a tad, just enough for him to be able to make out Severus' outline. He wanted to believe the man's words, but he was terrified to get his hopes up. Could he truly be back with his family?

"Harry, along with me now in the room is your mom, dad and Jasper. They have missed you so much and would love to see your eyes."

Harry finally lowered his arms, drinking in the sight of his wonderful family. Could he honestly believe his eyes? Was that really his Jasper standing next to his mom? How? How did he get here? Last he remembered he was being held by Voldemort.

Jasper was now able to stand on his own since Harry was calming down some. Grinning, he slowly approached the bed. "Hey, squirt," he said softly. "Damn it's good to see you. You have no idea how much we have all missed you. I feel it is only right, seeing as I'm your older brother, to warn you now that Alice plans to keep you glued to our sides around the clock for the rest of your life. I'm sure that being tethered to us will be a nightmare for you."

Harry shook his head no, wincing when it caused red hot pain to erupt in his shoulder. He never wanted to be separated from his family again...if this vision was indeed true and not another one of Voldemort's evil torture methods. He would love to be tied to them for the rest of his life.

Jasper could still feel Harry's doubt, and after everything he had been through, it made sense that he wouldn't trust easily. "It really is us, Harry, you're home now and safe. Do you honestly think that someone could get past Emmett to get to you?"

Harry carefully shook his head no, but he still didn't believe that this was Jasper. One minute he was is in Voldemort's cell and the next he's in a soft bed with his family, it just didn't make sense.

Jasper sighed when he still felt doubt and fear rolling off of his brother. "Do you remember the time when you were nine and you wanted to get Emmett back for slipping hot sauce into your pizza? Remember, you had begged me for hours to take you to the store so you could buy hair dye to slip into Emmett's conditioner? That was a great prank, his hair was hot pink for over a month and everyone called him Emily."

Harry giggled, but it was so feint that those in the room could barely hear it. "I remember that," Esme laughed. "Emmett even started walking, talking and dressing like a girl. I thought that Rosalie was going to kill him."

"You know," Carlisle added, "Rosalie had begged him to die his hair back to brown, but he refused. He said that you bested him in the prank war and he was going to wear his pink hair proudly until it washed out."

"He's believing," Jasper whispered softly so Harry couldn't hear him. "Just keep talking."

"The two of you were always pranking each other," Esme said wistfully. "I never realized how much we laughed when you were here, until you were gone and took our laughter with you."

Harry's bottom lip started trembling. He felt the same way, except his family had taken his laughter with them. Lifting his arm again towards his mom, he hissed when that thing in his arm pulled painfully on his skin.

"Harry, that tube in your arm is an IV," Severus explained. "It's very important that you don't try to take it out, it's pumping fluids and antibiotics into your system. As soon as you're well enough to eat on your own, I promise that I will remove it."

Harry really wanted the thing out of his arm, he didn't like how it felt. Not only that, how did he know for sure that they weren't poisoning him? It could just be another one of Voldemort's tricks.

Seeing that Harry was staring at the IV, eyes wide with fear, Carlisle lifted the fluids bag off of the hook and showed it to his son. "I promise, Harry, that nothing in this bag will harm you. You need fluids and antibiotics to help you fight any possible infections that you may get from your injuries. Please, believe me."

Harry nervously looked into the man's eyes, they were so much like his father's that he could almost believe that it was truly him. Seeing that the man was going to touch him, he cowered back whimpering. If this really was his father he wasn't worthy to be comforted by him. Carlisle was good, he did want his father to dirty himself by touching someone who was damaged, used, unworthy, disgusting, and just all around vile.

"Don't," Jasper whispered when his dad reached out to touch Harry. "He feels like he's dirty and unworthy." he said, closing his eyes in an attempt to ground himself.

"Oh, sweetie," Esme whimpered. "Everyone here loves you so much, even your grumpy potions master, he hasn't left your side. You have no idea how hard I am restraining myself right now, I just want to reach out and wrap my arms around you and never let go. I know your not ready for that though, but I will be here waiting, and as soon as you give the go ahead, I'm going to do just that."

He wanted that so damn bad, but his mom was right, he couldn't handle that right now. The thought of being touched made him break out into a sweat...made him violently sick to his stomach. To make her feel better though, even if she was just a trick of Voldemort's, he gave her a very small lopsided grin. He loved his mom so very much.

"Now, Harry," Severus said seriously. "you also have a cast on your left leg preventing you from bending it. I'm sorry to say this, but your not going to get very much use out of that leg. The repeated damage to that leg was just too severs to be able to heal fully." He hated telling him that, especially in his condition, but he didn't want to keep any secrets from him. It was very important that Harry trust them.

Harry started to panic. What was he going to do? How was he going get around? He didn't want to end up like Mad Eye Moody. Everyone was scared of the old Aurora, he didn't want people to be scared of him too.

At seeing Harry's panicked look, Severus added. "Try not to worry, Harry, we are doing everything that we can and you have your family, Draco and myself to help you. We're not leaving you."

Harry smiled a little at the mention of Draco's name. Over the past year him and the snooty Slytherin grew close and he now considered him one of his best friends. It all started when Professor Snape assigned Draco to tutor him in potions. He hadn't been happy with that at first, and the first few weeks of tutoring had been rocky, but the blond slowly started to grow on him. Draco was like a breath of fresh air for him, especially since Ron started to become possessive and demanding of him. Draco had become a good friend to lean on when he was hiding from Ron. He didn't know why Ron had changed, but the red head had started acting like he owned him.

"Son, you have no idea how happy we are now that you're home," Carlisle said sincerely. "Everyone is downstairs anxiously waiting to hear how you are doing."

Harry let out a loud sob and started to cry even harder. Was it true? Was he finally home? Did they honestly want and love him? He didn't care anymore if this was real or not, he it wanted it to be true.

"Harry, I know that it's a lot to take in, but its really imperative that you remain calm. If I hand you a calming drought, will you please take it for us?" Severus slowly raised his hand and held the potion out to him.

With a very shaky hand, Harry tried to reach out for the potion. He didn't want to take it, but he also didn't have the strength to fight. He would do or take anything to keep the allusion of his family from leaving him. Whimpering when his shaking hand wouldn't allow his to grasp the potion, he lowered it back onto the bed and stared fearfully up at his professor.

"It's alright, Harry, I understand what is happening," Severus said gently. "I will brew a potion that will help with your trembling."

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked frowning. That shaking wasn't normal and it wasn't caused from fear, there was something else wrong with his son. "Why can't he control his limbs?"

Severus really didn't look forward to explaining the Cruciatus Curse to the Cullens, he knew that it would hurt them knowing that Harry had been subjected to such a horrendous curse multiple times, but he had never been one for sugar coating the truth. "One of the vilest curses in our world is the Cruciatus Curse, or torture curse." He saw all the Cullen's stiffen and Harry wince, lowering his head in shame. "The Cruciatus Curse inflicts excruciating pain throughout the entire body. That, and the fact that it doesn't leave any visible marks, makes it a favorite amongst the Dark Lord and his Death Easters. If left under the curse too long, you will lose your mind and literally become a human husk. Multiple crucio's can cause severe nerve damage, and judging by Harry's trembling, he was held under it more than a couple times."

Esme tried her best to hide her cry of distress upon hearing about the Cruciatus Curse, but she couldn't help choking on her grief. It killed her to know that her little boy was held under that curse so many times that he couldn't even hold a small vial. Trembling, she turned and buried her head in her husbands chest, clinging to him for support.

Harry was hurting, but not just physically. It hurt his heart to see that he was causing his mother so much pain. She was a beautiful and kind woman who lit up the room with just a smile, she shouldn't be crying over someone as dirty as him.

"Harry, its not your fault." Jasper said, picking up on Harry's guilt. "We just love you so much that it hurts us to know that someone has hurt you so badly."

"Please look at us, son," Carlisle pleaded. It took a few minutes, but slowly Harry raised his tear stained face. "You have nothing to feel guilty about. We love and will do anything for you. Do you understand me?"

Harry really didn't understand, if they loved him so much then why did they leave him? He didn't want to ask him though, he didn't want them to hear his voice. He didn't want them to know that his vocal cords had been severely damaged from screaming too much. He could still talk, when his mouth obeyed his brain, but his voice was weak and he usually stuttered. He didn't want them to hear how ridiculous he sounded.

Not wanting to see his parents upset, he nodded his head and then lowered it in shame. He didn't like lying, especially to his family.

"He doesn't understand," Jasper explained, sadly shaking his head.

Even though Carlisle understood that it would take a while to build Harry's trust again, it still hurt. They had worked so hard when Harry first came to the family to get him to trust them, and now they had to start all over again. That wasn't all, they still had to break the news to him about Albus withholding their letters and the marriage contract to his best friend. It was going to destroy his son, he had always seen Albus as a kindly grandfather.

Even though Potter had calmed significantly, Severus still wanted him to take a Calming Draught and Pain Potion. "Harry, is it alright if I hold the vials while you drink these potions? I promise that I won't touch you."

Harry wasn't sure if he could handle his professor that close, but his pain was getting blinding and he could really use that Pain Potion. Nervously biting his bottom lip, he carefully nodded his head.

"Breathe, Harry, I won't touch or hurt you I promise." Severus said when he saw the fear in the boy's eyes. Very slowly he brought the vial to Harry's lips then gently tilted the potion in his mouth.

Harry tried to drink it all, but he was having a hard time swallowing and some of the potion dribbled out of the corners of his mouth and down his chin. His face flushed red with embarrassment.

"Thats very good, Harry." Severus praised. "Now one more." Severus repeated the process, but had to restrain himself this time from patting Harry on the back when he stated choking on putrid liquid.

Harry was trying his hardest to not dribble the potion out like a fucking little baby, but because of his throat being so messed up, it was causing him to have difficulties with swallowing and some of the potion went down the wrong pipe.

"Easy there, Harry, just do your best to breath." Carlisle coached, itching to reach out and pat him on the back to help dislodge the potion.

Severus stared thoughtfully at Harry, he hadn't missed how he was struggling with swallowing the potions. "Harry, is there something wrong with your throat?"

Harry shamefully dropped his head and gently shrugged his shoulders, wincing when the action disturbed his mauled shoulder.

"Harry, would it be alright if I cast a diagnostic charm on your throat?" Severus asked with trepidation. He didn't know how he could have missed a throat injury, he thought that he had been thorough.

Harry let out a choked scream, feebly attempting to scoot away from his professor. No wands! He didn't want wands anywhere near him let alone pointing at him.

"Calm, Harry, I won't do it." Severus said, taking a few steps back in hopes that it would help calm him. "I promise that I won't do anything you don't want me to do." He really wanted to scan his throat, but he figured it could wait until after Harry fell asleep.

Jasper stumbled a bit, but managed to right himself before he could fall. Everything had been going so smoothly that he hadn't been prepared for the burst of fear that came from his brother.

Seeing Professor Snape back off, Harry calmed a bit. He was terrified of wands, they caused to much pain and death.

"Harry?" Esme asked softly. "Would you like a little chicken broth? I made a bunch of different kinds of soups just for you."

Esme loved to cook, especially for her baby boy. He loved everything that she had ever made him and he always thanked her for it. It was kind of sad when you thought about it, normal kids didn't thank you profusely for something like steamed broccoli, but Harry had been so malnourished when he first came that he would have eaten grass happily if she would have put it on a plate for him.

Harry's stomach grumbled at the mention of his mom's homemade soup. Mrs. Weasley always professed herself as being the best cook ever, but she couldn't hold a candle to his mother. As much as he wanted her yummy soup though, he sadly shook his head no. There was no way he could hold a spoon and eat soup without making an embarrassing mess of himself.

Having picked up on Harry's longing and figuring out what the problem was, Jasper gave his little brother a wink. "No worries there, squirt, I can help with that. It's nothing that a straw cant fix."

Harry eyes little up with excitement and a small smile bloomed on his face. He was so happy to finally be home.

***HP

Everyone else was downstairs sitting on pins and needles, praying that Harry would remain calm and not damage his magical core even farther. Draco had explained to them in more detail about magical cores and how close they are to losing Harry if his don't start recharging soon.

Hearing his phone chirp for the hundredth time, Edward looked down to see that Bella was calling him again. As much as he was worried about Harry, it wasn't fair to keep ignoring his mate like this. His sweet Bella was probably worried to death about him.

"Edward," Rosalie growled in warning. If he answered that phone, she was going to cram it so far up his ass..." Squinting her eyes, she sent him a look that would send most people running for their lives.

Sighing, Edward picked up the phone. "Bel..." That was all he managed to get out before his Bella started screaming into the phone at him. If he wasn't a vampire, he would have blushed in embarrassment. Everyone in the room had excellent hearing and could easily hear her screams.

"_Edward_,_ oh my god, where the hell have you been? I have been calling you for hours. Do you have any idea how worried I have been? Why haven't you answered or texted me back?"_

Draco looked to Edward incredulously, he was choosing that banshee over sweet Harry. What the hell was wrong with him?

Jacob laughed at Edward's embarrassment. To think, just a few hours ago he had thought himself madly in love Bella Swan. Granted, he didn't know Harry's personality just yet, but he just knew that his imprint was going to be perfect in every way.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." Edward pleaded, he hated when she was upset. He could hear the tears in her voice. "We have a family emergency and I haven't been able to leave."

_"Is it Jasper? Did he slip and kill someone again? I just don't understand why after all these years he still has trouble with his control. Do we have to leave? I can be there in twenty minutes?"_

Alice and Rosalie started growling, what right did she have judging Jasper? Alice may have liked her before and wanted her as a sister, but now she could just kiss her ass. Jasper was her mate and she wouldn't just sit back while someone talked bad about him. She smirked as she pictured the shock on Bella's face when she found out the Harry was Edward's mate and not her. Now, if only Edward would pull the stupid stick out of his ass.

Hearing her thoughts, Edward glared harshly at his sister. Giggling, Alice nonchalantly gave him the bird. She wasn't going to take his shit either...the moody moron.

Emmett, as always was enjoying the show. Alice may be small, but she was a little firecracker. He was glad that Jasper wasn't down here to hear Bella's accusations. He was always beating himself up over his struggle with his control, they didn't need Bella in his face rubbing it in.

"Bella...Bella it wasn't Jasper," Edward finally got the chance to say. "Jasper didn't hurt anyone. I can't get into the details right now over the phone because it's a long story, but I will fill you in as soon as I see you."

"It's not your details to tell." Draco snarled, glaring at the pansy vampire.

Edward ignored him, right now he had to calm down his pissed off mate. "Listen, Bella, it will probably be a couple of days before I can s..." Once again before he could finish his sentence, Bella cut him off.

_"What do you mean...a couple of days? What about school? What about me, Edward? I can't sleep without you. You promised me that you would never leave me again."_

Out of the corner of his eye, Edward could see Emmett and Draco making gagging faces at each other over Bella while Alice and Rosalie where laughing. What the hell was wrong with them? Rosalie may have never have liked Bella, but Emmett did and Alice had been her best friend.

"I promise, love, I will explain everything when I see you, but I really need to be here now for my family...they need me too. You know that I love you and I would never leave you."

"I'll rip your head off if you tell her about us, bloodsucker, and I won't even burn the pieces. Each time you regenerate, I'll rip your head off all over again. I think it will be very therapeutic for me, don't you agree?" Draco snarled.

Edward winced, he had no doubt that Draco would do just that. He could tell that the elf wasn't one for idle threats.

_"Fine, Edward, I will just go to La Push and hang out with Jacob. I know that he will love to see me." _

Edward knew she was trying to make him jealous. He was surprised to find it wasn't working. If she would have said that earlier, though, he would have gone off in a fit of jealousy.

"Fat chance." Jacob grumbled. What the hell had he ever seen in her? How did he never notice before that she was using him to make Edward jealous?

"Please, Bella," Edward pleaded. "You know how I worry when you're with the wolves." He rolled his eyes when Jacob started growling. "I only need a few days at the most, just please say that you won't go."

_"Jacob is my best friend and he would never hurt me, Edward Cullen. I'm not going to stay locked up at home waiting for you to call."_

"I understand, Bella," Edward sighed. "There's nothing that I can do to stop you from going, just please be careful. I will see you in a few days."

"_WHAT_!"

Everyone cringed when Bell screeched, she was too loud for their sensitive hearing.

_"Fine, Edward, I'm heading to Jake's."_

"I better call my dad and give him a heads up." Jacob grumbled when Edward hung up. "I don't want her to know that I'm here and then start hounding me too." He also had a lot of explaining to do to his dad, but it was going to have to wait until after he found out about Harry. Wait until he heard that he imprinted. Hopefully he wouldn't be too mad that it was a Cullen he imprinted on. At least he wasn't a leech like the rest of them.

"You know," Jacob added, "I should be upset that she was just using me, but I just don't care anymore. Harry is my imprint and he's all that matters now."

"Asshat should feel the same way," Draco hissed, glaring at Edward. "I can't believe that you're choosing that...that selfish harpy over Harry. You're one stupid fucking idiot."

Edward was a bit taken aback when he didn't feel the immediate desire to start defending his mate. Any other time he would have killed the elf for calling Bella a selfish harpy. What was going on with him?

"Pipe it love birds, I hear some movement from upstairs." Emmett warned. It was the first sound that they had heard since they disappeared upstairs and Severus cast a silencing charm.

Esme gracefully descended the steps, a small smile on her face. "He wants soup," she said, giggling when everyone whooped for joy.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

I would like to thank everyone who has read this fic and reviewed. Your reviews mean a lot to me so please continue.

Chapter 19

With the help of Esme Harry ate about half a bowl of chicken broth, and a small buttered roll. As good as it was his stomach just couldn't handle more then that. He stretched as best as he could and snuggled into the warm thick blanket. It was just him and Jasper in the room now. He wanted to see everyone else, but was glad they all weren't bombarding him at once. Looking around his room he was delighted to see how open it was. After spending so much time locked up he never wanted to be trapped inside four walls again. He stared longly out the floor to ceiling glass wall. It was so beautiful out and everything was an amazing vibrant green color. The trees were thick and lush and he could just make out what looked like a stream cutting through them.

" As soon as you get stronger I will take you outside to explore." Jasper had noticed the look of longing Harry gave the forest. Harry always did like to explore the wilderness.

Turning to Jasper, Harry gave him a small smile. As much as he would love to go outside, he was terrified to leave the safety of the house. No, he was fine right here.

Picking up on Harry's apprehension, Jasper carefully lowered himself to sit on the edge of Harry's bed. He didn't want to push Harry by getting to close but he wanted Harry to know that it was ok for someone to get close to him without touching. Harry was going to need a lot of help and in order to do that they were going to have to start building up his trust.

Harry tensed when Jasper sat next to him on the bed. Deep down he knew his brother would never hurt him but he couldn't control the fear that suddenly took over.

" Breath Harry, it's ok I won't touch you." Jasper turned to look out the window. " Forks isn't the sunniest place and it rains most everyday but I think you will enjoy living here. I know you will love exploring the woods, and one of us will always be with you. You will be safe."

Remembering the ginormous wolf that attacked him, Harry started shaking. With a trembling hand he reached up and rubbed his right shoulder. He could still feel the wolf sinking his massive canines into it. Looking to Jasper, he shook his head no.

Jasper didn't need Edwards gift to know what Harry was thinking. He knew Harry was remembering the wolf attack.

" I promise the wolves won't hurt you again Harry. They aren't normal wolves, but shape-shifters from the local tribe. The one that attacked you, mistook you for a vampire because you smelled like Carlisle."

Harry frowned in confusion. Why would he smell like Carlisle, and why did the wolf want to kill his dad?

" Carlisle had retrieved you from Hogwarts and carried you through the woods home; Carlisle scent was on your clothing. When you woke earlier you panicked and apparated away. You didn't have enough magic to go far so you ended up appariting in the woods, in the middle of their territory. See, we have a treaty with them and we are not allowed to cross the boarder onto their land. Paul, the shifter that attacked you has a strong dislike for us and a short temper. If he knew you were human, he wouldn't have attacked you."

Harry was doubtful, he didn't have the best track record with wolves. He could happily go the rest of his life without ever laying eyes on one.

Feeling the fear roll off Harry, Jasper sent calming waves back. " I promise Harry, they won't touch you. You are safe from them." Jasper left out that Harry was the imprint to one of the wolves and their law forbade anyone from the pack harming him.

" Jacob, one of the shifters saved your life. He was able to get Paul off you, stop some of your bleeding then he ran all the way carrying you till he came across Emmett. Emmett then brought you the rest of the way home. If it wasn't for Jacob you wouldn't have made it."

Harry looked back out the window. He remembered wanting to die, wishing the wolf to quickly kill him. He just wanted it to end, to be with his birth parents and Sirius. Looking at Jasper, Harry gave a small smile. He was so relieved that his wish wasn't granted. He had another chance to be with his family, to be happy.

" Harry you don't have to, you can say no, but Jacob hasn't left since he brought you here. If your up to it, he would love to meet you. He has even put up with Rosalie's sharp tongue and Emmett's pranks just for the chance to meet you."

Severus explained to them that Harry was tortured by a notorious werewolf pack with an infamous reputation for horrifically torturing their victims before killing them. He knew after Paul's attack that Harry would have a justifiable fear of wolves. He didn't want to push Harry but he was afraid the longer they waited the greater Harry's fear of wolves would become.

Harry wrapped the arm without the IV around his stomach and pulled his good leg to his chest. He really didn't want to meet Jacob or any wolf for that matter , but he felt like he owed it to Jacob for saving his life, and giving him the chance to be with his family.

Jasper could feel Harry's fear but also gratitude towards Jacob and just a tad bit of curiosity. He was relieved to see Harry slowly nod his head. Jasper may not be the biggest fan of the wolves, but as Harry's mate he was going to have to learn to accept him.

" Great, let me just go get him."

Harry lunged up in a panic and started shaking his head no. He didn't want to be alone, he didn't want Jasper to leave him, not even for a second.

" Hey, easy there relax. I won't leave you. Just let me go to the door and call for Carlisle to come and sit with you; so I can get Jacob, ok?"

Jasper knew he could just yell for Jacob but he wanted to have a talk with him before allowing him to see Harry. It was going against everything in him to allow the wolf in his brothers room.

Taking a few deep breaths Harry relaxed back onto the bed. He winced looking down at the tube sticking out of his arm. Lunging forward caused him to pull on the IV and now it was stinging.

" Carlisle will check that for you; make sure it's all good." smiling at Harry he turned and opened the door calling for Carlisle.

It only took a few seconds for Carlisle to get there and giving Harry a nod, Jasper slipped from the room to get Jacob.

-a-a-a- -a- a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- a- -a-

Jasper descended the stairs to see Jacob finishing off a huge sandwich that Esme made. He had a feeling that with Jacob around, Esme will be very busy in the kitchen.

Severus had drug a protesting Draco out into the forest to track down ingredients he needed to make the potion for Harry's shaking. Everyone else was off doing different things, waiting for their turn to see Harry.

" Jacob, can I talk to you for a second?" Jasper asked.

Wiping the crumbs off his hands a face, Jacob stood and approached Jasper.

" Harry has agreed to meet you but there are a few rules first." Jasper wasn't surprised to see Jacob's face light up.

Jacob couldn't believe he was going to get to meet his imprint. He thought for sure everyone else would get to spend time with Harry before him. He was ok with that, he would wait as long as Harry needed. It helped that Esme was an amazing cook!

" First" said Jasper. " There is to be no touching. Harry can't handle contact, not even from us, understood?"

Jacob quickly nodded his head. He could understand that, after everything Harry had suffered. No body knew all the details of Harry's time being held captive but they did know he was tortured and raped.

" Second, you are not to mention anything about him being your imprint or mate. Harry is not ready for that type of relationship, and he doesn't need the pressure."

At seeing Jacobs nod, Jasper continued. " Third, you are not to ask him about his time being a prisoner. It's going to be a long time before he is ready to talk about it, if ever.

Jacob had no problem with that. He didn't want to know all the horrors his imprint suffered. It would only make him want to go out and kill someone.

" Fourth, you will not mention the bonding contract. He has no idea that he is being forced to bond with his supposed best friend."

Jacob growled at that. He didn't like the thought of someone coming to take his imprint away, and forcing him to mate with them. His wolf clawed at him to break free.

" Down boy" Jasper laughed. " Jacob, Harry is beyond terrified of wolves so please try not to show any wolffish traits,, like growling. Remember, we have to keep Harry calm. Also, Harry has scars. I don't know if you saw them before but they are pretty bad, so please don't stare at them. He also isn't talking. We think there is something wrong with his vocal cords, but we won't know until after Severus scans him, after Harry falls asleep. Right now Harry won't let a wand near him."

" I promise I won't do or say anything to upset him. The scars won't bother me and I won't stare; I'm use to them with Emily."

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

Carlisle was sitting by Harry's bed talking about nothing important. When the room got quiet Harry seemed to get nervous, tense. He looked at the door when he heard someone approaching. Jasper came in leading Jacob, an excited Jacob that was trying, but failing at hiding his excitement.

Carlisle stood up to leave. " I will let you boys get to know each other." As he turned to leave he felt a small tug on his sleeve. He looked down to see Harry looking terrified and grasping his shirt sleeve, knuckles turning white and shaking. It also seemed Harry was trying to hide behind him.

" It's ok Harry. Would you like me to stay."

Carlisle smiled when Harry quickly nodded. It felt good to be needed by his son, he just wished it wasn't out of fear. He also felt relieved that Harry reached out to him. It was only his shirt but it was a start.

Jacob was incredibly nervous entering Harry's room. He knew Harry was going to be scared of him, scared of his wolf. He gave Jasper a slight nudge with his shoulder when he heard him laugh at his expense.

Looking in the room the first thing Jacob noticed was glowing emerald eyes peeking out from behind Carlisle. Those eyes took his breath away. Jacobs heart started pounding in his chest.

" Easy there lover boy." Jasper joked. " You don't want to pass out before you get to meet him do you?" Jasper made sure Harry couldn't hear him. At seeing a slight head shake from Jacob, who never took his eyes off his brother, he added. " come on then, remember no wolfishness."

Harry was ready to run and hide. Any moment a wolf shifter was going to be walking through the door. Other then Remus, every wolf he has ever met has hurt him. No, that wasn't true. Remus hurt him verbally and then by ignoring his existence.

At hearing the door open Harry looked up to see Jasper entering with a huge man following. He was taller then Jasper and as muscular as Emmett, if not more so. Without thinking he reached out and grabbed his dads shirt. He didn't want his dad to leave him, This wolf was even bigger then Greyback.

" I won't leave, Harry" Carlisle was going to retake his seat but Harry pulled him close, so he could hide behind him.

Jasper started sending calming waves to Harry. He hoped this wasn't a bad idea, bringing Jacob up to meet Harry. Severus would behead him if Harry had a panic attack.

" H-hi, I'm Jake, Jacob Black." Jacob couldn't believe how beautiful his imprint was. Harry was incredibly small; he didn't think Harry would even reach his shoulders. Everything about him looked delicate. He had long black hair and dazzling emerald eyes. He had never seen such eye color before. He couldn't believe that this creature was so powerful that it was going to take 3 large mates to help him control that power. He was just thankful that he was one of those mates.

" What is it Harry?" Jasper felt the spike of interest coming from Harry when Jacob introduced himself.

" Jacob, you wouldn't happen to have family in England would you? You share the same surname as Harry's late godfather." Carlisle knew Black was a common enough last name but not those with magical abilities.

" Um, ya I think so. I remember dad once saying he had a distant cousin over there, but he was in prison or something."

Jacob panicked when Harry gave a choking sound and saw tears start to fill his eyes.

" Oh shit,, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, please don't cry." Jacob couldn't believe that with just a few words he blew it with his imprint.

" It's ok Jacob." Carlisle reassured. "Sirius, Harry's godfather was innocent of the crimes he was accused of. Harry grew very close to him before his passing."

" I'm sorry about your loss Harry. I didn't mean to upset you, please don't send me away." Jacob pleaded. He was getting ready to drop to his knees and beg for a second chance.

Harry couldn't help but give a small chuckle. Jacob looked like a kicked puppy, a very large kicked puppy. He did kind of remind him of Sirius, especially with those sad puppy dog eyes. He could tell, like Sirius, Jacob could be a prankster and fun loving. While Sirius wasn't a wolf , he could turn into a grim ,and that was close. Harry could feel himself relaxing, he didn't think Jacob would hurt him.

" He's alright Jacob, he's relaxing." Jasper reassured the panicking wolf. " Is it ok if we come closer Harry?" It took a few minutes but Harry finally gave a tentative nod.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

Jacob couldn't be happier. He got to spend a full 45 minutes with his imprint, and Harry didn't even make Carlisle stay after the first 15 minutes. Jasper stayed, but he was ok with that; Jasper was helping Harry with his emotions. He was completely smitten with his little mate. How could he ever think Bella was the love of his life.

Jacob was heading into the woods stripping off Emmett's shirt when he ran into Severus and Draco.

" Where you headed dog." sneered Draco. Draco wasn't quick enough to dodge the smack to the back of the head his godfather gave him.

" Home" Jacob laughed. " I need to check in with the pack and tell my dad about my amazing, incredible, stunning, brilliant and perfect imprint." Jacob was flying high and nothing Draco said could bring him down.

" What?" snapped Draco. " You have never even talked to Harry. What would you know?"

" For your information Draco. I just spent 45 minutes with him and he is all that and more."

" You WHAT?" Draco was furious! How dare that disgusting dog see Harry before him. He had been waiting by Harry's bed for weeks, waiting for him to come out of his catatonic state. Without looking back Draco stormed into the house.

" Mr Black, if you don't mind me asking; why are you stripping out of your clothes?" Severus asked in his silky smooth voice.

" Um well, if we shift while wearing clothes, they get shredded. Dad will shoot me if I destroy another pair of shorts; plus these are Emmett's clothes." Jacob ran a nervous hand across the back of his neck. Severus really did scare the shit out of him.

" If you would like Mr Black, I can cast a spell on you that will permit you to shift with your clothes on without destroying them , or having to run through the woods with your,,,,, asssssets hanging out."

Jacob couldn't help but to blush at the remark. Normally he wasn't bothered by his nudity but this man made him feel all kinds of uncomfortable.

" Ya, that would be great. Will it hurt?"

" It's yes, Mr Black not YA. " Severus said snippily. "And no you will not feel a thing."

Jacob gulped " Sorry,,,yes I would appreciate it if you would cast the spell." He couldn't believe he was being corrected on his speech but he really didn't want to get on this mans bad side. He had a feeling it was the only side he had. He also knew Severus meant a lot to Harry and therefor would remain a part of Harry's life. Jacob closed his eyes screwing them up as tight as he could when he saw Severus raise his wand.

" That is it Mr Black, your clothes will now shift with you."

Opening his eyes, Jacob was amazed, he didn't feel a thing. He couldn't wait to try it out. The rest of the pack were going to be so jealous.

" Thank you sir, this is awesome." As Jacob turned to leave Severus held his hand out to stop him.

" Don't mind Draco; he was a spoiled only child. He has never played well with others and does not like to share what he believes is his; in this case Harry."

" Ya - I mean yes, I could tell. This situation is going to be hard on all of us but we will do what we have to, for Harry. Thank you again sir." Jacob gave Severus a wolfish grin then took off in the woods.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -

Jacob raced through the forest feeling freer then he could ever remember. He felt like everything was finally coming together for him. He had his pack, he had his imprint, and he now had it so his clothes would shift with him. Wizards rocked!

He was still working through the whole shared mate thing. How did something like that work? Did they alter days of the week with Harry; or did the just all live together? He couldn't see himself living with stuck up Draco and moody Edward, but he could't fathom only seeing Harry a few days a week. He figured eventually they will work it out. Right now they had a lot of other problems to work out, like the bonding contract!

As Jacob was getting closer to the village he picked up a scent that made his blood boil, that made him see red. Without a second thought his large paws took him in the direction the scent was coming from.

Jacob came upon his pack leaving what looked like a council meeting. Before he knew what he was doing he was shifting back, and on Paul. Jacob was in a blind rage.

" He almost died you bastard!" yelled Jacob as he delivered a punch to Pauls face. "You attacked my imprint, my mate." Jacob punched him again.

" Jacob that's enough!" Sam ordered.

Jacob didn't listen and punched Paul again. He wasn't going to stop till Paul

was bleeding as bad as his little mate was.

" Jacob I order you to stop now!" roared Sam.

" How could you hurt someone so pure, so innocent" Jacob could feel hands on him trying to pull him off Paul but he wasn't done yet, not by a long shot! He could hear his pack brothers yelling at him drawing the attention of the elders.

He had just cocked his fist back to deliver another punch, his sixth, not that he was keeping count; when something hard struck him on the head.

The blow was so hard it stunned him enough for his pack brothers to yank him off Paul.

Jacob looked down to see that Paul was a bloody mess. Jacob could tell his nose was broken and Paul would be lucky to be able to see out of either eye for the next week.

Wincing he rubbed the golfball size knot on his head. Looking up to see who had split his skull open; he saw Seth standing there, wide eyed mouthing ' I'm sorry'.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

I had some great reviews last chapter , thank you all very much! Those reviews are what gave me the push to get this chapter up so fast. Please keep reading and reviewing.

When I originally started this fic Dumbledore wasn't going to be bad, just manipulative. It seems though as I write he keeps pushing me to make him bad. Guess we will have to see what happens. You know Dumbledore, he usually gets his own way!

Chapter 20

Severus entered the kitchen late that night carrying a couple of thick books. He was exhausted but his over active mind wouldn't let him rest.

" Severus, are you alright?" asked a kind Esme. " You should really be sleeping. Can I get you something to eat or drink?"

Severus looked to the warm and caring vampire. He found it amazing that someone whom the world would consider a monster or dark creature was the most considerate and loving person he has ever met. Molly Weasley tries to act the part but only for her or her family's own gain. Even then if they cross her or she doesn't get her own way, she turns into a screaming banshee. She is always yelling and belittling the twins, and her 2 oldest moved as far as they could right after graduation. Even Percy abandoned the family at the first chance he could get. There were so many times during order meetings that he wanted to hex her tongue down her throat till she choked to death on it. He actually created a spell just for that; just for her.

" If it isn't to much trouble I would appreciate something to eat and some coffee please."

" Not a problem Severus. I love to cook, but since Harry left I haven't gotten much of a chance. Bella is such a picky eater. Won't coffee keep you awake though?"

Yes, Harry was truly lucky to have been raised by this family for over 7 years.

" Hmmmm, yes it will, but that is the plan." Severus started flipping through his books. " I was finally able to scan Harry's throat. He has extensive scarring and some paralyses of the vocal cords, but I'm concerned it is a spell or potion that is causing him to have trouble with his speech. It took some convincing to get him to try to talk and it was pretty bad. I would think if it was just all vocal cord damage then he would also have issues with breathing, which he does not."

" That poor boy has suffered so much. Will he ever get a chance at happiness?" asked Esme.

" I'm going to do everything in my power to see that he does." Severus pushed the book aside to accept the sandwich Esme made.

" Severus, if you don't mind, can I ask a personnel question?"

" You can ask but I make no promises that I will answer." He said with a cheeky grin.

Esme gave him a beautiful smile in return. " Well, it's just that Draco said your a dark elf and that elves stop aging at 21. Not to offend you, but you look a bit over 21."

" I use a glamour to hide my true self. If I was my true self then those hopeless dunderheads I taught would have never have respected and feared me. Potions is an extremely dangerous subject, and I'm proud to say that I'm the only potions teacher in Hogwarts history to have never lost a student. I may not like the incompetent idiots but I have no wish for them to get hurt or die."

Taking a deep breath, Severus waved his wand over his body. Esme's jaw dropped in shock. Sitting where Severus had been was a tall, stunningly handsome man with slick, straight black hair that came down to the middle of his back, his eyes were still black but had flecks of what looked like pale green, he had lean muscles, his nose was no longer big and crooked; he looked like a character out of a fantasy movie.

" WHOA!" exclaimed Emmett walking into the kitchen. " Can you do me next? Rosie has always had a thing for Legolas."

Esme couldn't help but to laugh. " Where is Rosalie?" she asked.

" Her and Draco are planning Harry's wardrobe while watching him sleep." He snickered.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -

Rosalie and Draco were sitting in Harry's room flipping through fashion magazines. With their head bent close to each other they could easily be mistaken for twins. Draco was in his glory, he had never seen such magazines. He had been sitting there for 2 hours looking through every back issue she had. He was so relaxed he was even enjoying listening to Edward play the piano. It seemed like forever since he had been able to relax and not worry about the war, and the Dark Lord.

Rosalie really liked this elf, and she didn't like anyone outside of the family. She couldn't wait for the two of them to go shopping for Harry. Only Alice appreciated fashion so it was nice to have another to share her passion with, and to teach since he knew nothing of muggle fashion.

Her head shot up as a small whimper came from Harry. She could see his fingers twitching along with his head every few minutes.

Draco stood dropping the magazine to the floor. " I'm going to get Severus, he looks to be having a nightmare."

Draco took off and Rosalie slowly approached the bed. Harry was saying something in his sleep but his voice was to broken to hear what it was. He started whimpering more and thrashing around. She was scared to hold him down or try to wake him. She didn't want to make it worse by him waking to a hard body holding him down. Just as she was about to shake him, Severus came running in followed by everyone except Edward.

" Don't touch him; if he gets startled his magic might lash out and hurt you." Severus approached the bed with the thrashing and crying Harry. Before Severus could stop him, Harry bolted up screaming at the top his lungs, and ripping his IV out. Severus ducked just in time to avoid getting hit with glass as the giant window shattered.

Jasper fell to the ground with a cry, grabbing his head. He thought Harry's emotions were intense before but this was like nothing he had ever experienced. His head felt like it was going to split in half.

" Shit!" Roared a panicked Severus. Grabbing a calming drought, he spelled it directly into the thrashing young man. Blood was dribbling down his arm from the ripped IV and some blood was also dribbling out of his mouth. Another loud scream was ripped out of Harry's already abused and bloody throat. Harry's magic was thick in the air, making it hard to breathe, and keeping anyone from approaching the bed. All the lights in the room started flickering and bursting.

" Can't you stun him?" Cried Draco.

" I don't know what his magic will do if I cast an aggressive spell at him." Severus had to dodge a hurling cup.

" Harry,, come on Harry; you must wake up." Severus pleaded. Severus couldn't understand where Harry was getting all this magic from, his core was almost completely depleted. Severus grabbed a second, stronger calming drought and spelled it into Harry.

" P- pl-ease, do-oo-nt.!" Harry sobbed. The calming droughts finally taking affect. He was laying on his side, double breathing, trembling, covered in sweat and tears. Blood was pooling on the sheet under his mouth and arm. " N-ooo m-m-ore." he whined pitifully.

Esme and Rosalie were holding each other, hearts broken at the sight. Emmett and Alice were trying to help Jasper who was still on the ground in pain. Draco, Carlisle and Severus were standing as close to Harry's bed as his magic would allow.

There was a loud crash that came from where Edward was playing his piano, his now busted piano. The next second Edward was standing in the doorway to Harry's room with a look of rage and pain.

Finally, Harry's magic settled enough for Severus to approach him. He was heartsick to see Harry just laying there, slowly blinking tears out of his lifeless eyes.

" Harry?" Severus whispered. " Are you ok?" Harry just clenched his eyes together tight, and started weeping.

A panicked and disheveled Jacob came tearing into the room. " What the hell happened." He panted. " I could feel Harry's magic all the way at the reservation."

" He was reliving his first,,,, rape." Edward ground out, staring at Harry.

" You saw it?" asked Carlisle.

Edward closed his eyes trying to get out that horrible vision of that monster on his mate. " His mind shields dropped during the nightmare, it was,,,, Voldemort!"

-a- -a- -a- a- - -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

After Harry's nightmare and the horrific revelation about Voldemort, Severus spelled some dreamless sleep potion into Harry. After he was out they cleaned him up but decided to hold off on the IV. They knew how much he hated it, and as long as he was eating and drinking they weren't going to make him suffer with it. They also once again repaired the damage to Harry's room.

Just as they were getting ready to leave Harry's room a brilliant red bird flashed into the room, landing on the foot of Harry's bed.

" Wh-what is that?" Exclaimed Jacob. He didn't know what it was but if it so much as looked at Harry he was going to pluck and fry it up. He was startled when the fire bird looked him dead in the eye; like he had read his thoughts.

Running his hand through his still Elven hair Severus approached Fawkes. He was enjoying being his true self.

" That is Fawkes; Professor Dumbledores Phoenix." At that Fawkes gave a loud screech! " Excuse me. Fawkes is actually bonded to Hogwarts and as such every headmaster." Not many people knew that Fawkes was not Dumbledores familiar. Dumbledore led people to believe it to make him look more light, more powerful.

" Will it hurt Harry?" Jacob had heard myths about Phoenixes and knew they were supposedly good, but he still didn't like that it close to his mate, especially when he already on edge.

" No. Fawkes has always had a special fondness for Harry." With trepidation Severus reached out and took the letter. Opening the letter and reading it, he gritted his teeth hard, if he was human they would have broken them.

" Severus, what is it?" asked a concerned Carlisle. He knew anything from Dumbledore would be bad.

Crumbling the letter in his fist, Severus turned towards Carlisle. " Albus was letting us know that he will be coming to pay us a visit in three days time; along with that little bastard and his harpy of a mother."

" Draco, Jacob, I want you two to get some sleep we have things to do in the morning." Ordered Severus. It was 2 in the morning and it wasn't looking like he was getting sleep anytime soon.

" You!" Severus barked to the Phoenix that was cuddling into Harry's chest making a soft keening sound. " Don't leave! I have a letter I need you to deliver." The Phoenix just raised its imperial head, staring at the positions master as if to say ' excuse me'.

Sighing Severus amended. " Can you please deliver a letter for me, it's to help Harry?" After a moment the regal bird bowed its head.

" Dobby!" Severus ordered. Jacob crashed into the wall as the ugliest little brown,,, thing he had ever seen suddenly popped into the room. " What the fu..."

" I would not finish that sentence if I were you Mr Black; unless you prefer for your tongue to be located somewhere other then in your mouth." Severus snapped. He didn't have time to explain magical creatures.

" Dobby, I need you to track down every book in Prince, Malfoy , Potter, and Black Manor you can find on bonds, contracts and creature inheritances and bring them to me." Dobby gave a longing look to his master and best friend laying in the bed, and squeaked out. " Dobby be doing as Harry's bat be asking" then he popped out of the room.

With a face palm Severus turned towards the Cullen's. " When he returns can you all start researching? Look for anything we can use to get him out of that contract." At seeing them nod he continued. " Tomorrow I will take those two and Edward" Severus pointed to Draco and Jacob. " and go to the closest Gringrotts Bank and see if the goblins can be of any help."

" You know you can count on us." Said Carlisle.

" I know" replied Severus turning towards the door. " Now, I have a letter to write."

" Who are you writing to Uncle Sev?" asked Draco

" A couple of red headed pain in the asses!" he muttered while walking out the door.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

Fred and George Weasley were currently locked in their apartment above their joke shop with a very drunk Remus Lupin. He had showed up at dawn, slurring something about Harry, and Moony calling him a jackass. They had never seen the man in such a state and found it in equal parts amusing and disturbing. They figured he had to have been at it for a long time because it was almost impossible for werewolves to get drunk.

They almost turned the inebriated werewolf away after the way he treated Harry. They were the ones to comfort a hysterical Harry after he screamed at Harry that ' it was his fault that he had no family left; he wished he had never been born, and that he would bend over for Greyback before ever talking to him again!". Remus even refused to join the failed rescue attempts on Harry.

They would have happily kicked Remus in his hairy ass if it wasn't for the nagging feeling they had; that something just wasn't right! Remus and Sirius saw Harry as their son, their pup. Remus' reaction to Harry after Sirius' death was to,,, extreme. They understood losing a mate was hard, and fatal with some creatures, but it shouldn't have turned him against his pup; if anything Remus would have become even more protective of Harry. Harry was the last of his family.

They were startled out their observation of a moaning Remus by Fawkes flashing into their apartment. They had nothing against the bird, but despised its owner. After looking at each other, silently conveying a message to the other; George took the letter Fawkes was carrying.

" Pack your bags dear brother. We are going to see Harry in a town in America named after silverware." George said with a smile.

" What about him?" Fred asked, throwing his thumb over his shoulder pointing at Remus. " I'm not paying a kennel to board him."

Staring at the Remus in thought George shook his head. " Grab a barf bag! International portkey is going to be hell on him in his current state."


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Chapter 21

Jasper and Alice were sitting in Harry's room. Jasper was flipping through a dusty old tome trying to find anything that could help Harry. He didn't want to leave Harry today, since last nights events Harry had been closed off and distant. Alice was rambling on to him about old times, but Harry wasn't listening.

Harry was laying in bed staring out the window. He was happy to no longer have the IV sticking in his arm, he just wished his arm didn't throb from where it tore out. For a brief moment, a wonderfully brief moment yesterday, he thought maybe everything was going to be ok. He knew he still had a lot to overcome but he had his family back, along with Snape, Draco and a distant relative of Sirius', Jacob. But after last night he knew things would never get better, he was to damaged.

Harry closed his eyes trying to block out the nightmare from last night that was playing on a continuous loop in his head. How was he ever going to move on after everything he had been through? What really made him sick, made him wish that the wolf had finished what it had started, was the fact that he knew Edward saw. He knew his shields crashed last night and that Edward saw what Voldemort did to him,, everything. Edward now knew how dirty and disgusting he was. That had to be the reason why everyone had visited him since he woke yesterday,,, except Edward. He knew Edward couldn't look at him, didn't want to be in the same room with someone as horrible and filthy as him.

Jasper looked up sharply when he felt a strong feeling of self-loathing coming from Harry.

" Harry please look at me." Jasper asked.

Harry continued to stare out the window despite hearing Jasper calling his name. Tears slowly started to make their way down his face. He hated the fact that he was letting Voldemort and his Death Eaters win. Snape had explained last night how they found Voldemort and his followers dead, and how he was somehow responsible. He didn't know if he should be horrified that he supposedly killed all those people or livid that he couldn't bask in the memory of ridding the world of such abominable creatures.

Jasper was trying to counteract what Harry was feeling but it wasn't working. Harry was feeling a deep hatred and disgust for himself, and he couldn't figure out why. Seeing Harry shiver Jasper stood up to wrap an extra blanket around his thin shoulders.

" Harry, I'm going to wrap an extra blanket around you, ok?"

Harry still didn't respond so Jasper slowly reached over to drape the blanket over him. The touch of Jaspers hand on his shoulder shocked Harry from his thoughts.

" N-o-oo, p-pl-ee-ase" Screamed Harry cowering away from Jasper.

Jasper quickly stepped away from Harry dropping the blanket. Harry had curled up into the tightest ball he could with the cast still on his leg, crying.

Jasper stood staring at Harry for a few minutes lost in thought " Alice, could you go tell Rosalie I need her and please remain down there?" asked Jasper turning to his mate.

Alice gave Jasper a hard look before nodding her head and walking away. She had an idea of what Jasper was planning and she prayed it didn't back fire on him. She really hated not being able to see where Harry was concerned.

-a- a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie were all gathered around the table surrounded by stacks of books and old parchments. Ever since Severus left 2 hours ago with Edward, Jacob and Draco, they had been nonstop researching.

" How does something like that even happen , and more importantly why." muttered Emmett, with his head stuck in a magical creatures book.

" What is that dear?" asked Esme looking to Emmett who was making the most comical face she had ever seen him make.

" A mating between a goblin and a human? I can understand some of these other creature / human matings such as Veela, werewolf,and elves, but a goblin! What was that human thinking?"

Rosalie couldn't help but laugh at her mate. " Obviously you haven't gotten to the section about Drackens!" she giggled.

" Drackens?" Emmett quickly thumbed through the book looking for Drackens. " Never in my... how,,,,, I-I,,,, dragons!" stuttered Emmett.

Alice entered the room to her family laughing at a dumbfounded looking Emmett. She was glad with everything going on that they could still take a moment to laugh.

" Rosalie, Jasper wants to see you in Harry's room." Alice said quietly.

" Is everything ok?" asked Carlisle, putting down a book he had been reading about all the different types of bonds there were in the wizarding world .

" No" Alice said sadly. " That nightmare really affected him. I haven't been able to get him to look at me or respond all day."

Carlisle went to stand up to go to Harry when Alice stopped him. " Jasper has an idea; let's give it a chance."

Nodding Carlisle sat down. Rosalie leaned over and pecked Emmett on the cheek then left to see how she could help Jasper.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a -a- -a- -a- -a- -

Jasper sat on the edge of Harry's bed. Harry hadn't moved since he panicked from Jaspers accidental touch. Looking up as the door opened he signaled for Rosalie to come closer.

" Harry, Rosalie is here to see you. Can you please sit up?"

Harry ignored Jasper's request and tried to burrow into the blanket more. Jasper and Rosalie stared at each other for a few minutes before Rosalie gave a sigh and moved closer to the bed.

" Harry James Cullen Potter, I know you have been through hell and back and wish nothing more then to waste away in that bed but we are not going to allow that to happen. You are not the only one in this family who has been hurt,,,,, or raped." Rosalie hated to get forceful with Harry but they had to try something. If he kept this up they were going to lose him to depression; he even refused to eat today.

Slowly green eyes could been seen peeking out from under the blanket. Harry was still in a fetal position but at least they now had his attention.

" Harry" Jasper said softly. " Rosalie is going to tell you the story of her turning."

Rosalie's eyes snapped to Jasper in disbelief. She couldn't believe what Jasper was asking. She thought maybe he wanted her to sit with Harry for a few hours or to be the bad cop and get stern with him. She never expected that he would want her to tell Harry about her turning, her rape.

Jasper hated asking Rosalie to relive her turning; he knew how much it still affected her, even after all this time. Harry needed to see that he wasn't the only one in the family who had been raped. He wasn't the only one who had lived with the feeling of self loathing, and fear of being touched. Emmett and Rosalie didn't come together right after she found him. It took Emmett a long time of showing Rosalie that he loved her, that he would never hurt her, that there was nothing dirty about her and that she was beautiful and special before they finally mated. He knew that there were still times that Emmett had to reassure her of this.

" Jasper, I don't think this is a good idea." Rosalie said through gritted teeth.

" I know your experiences aren't the same, but he needs to see that he isn't alone, and that with time and love from family he can heal." Giving Rosalie a desperate look he added so softly that only she could hear him with her sensitive vampire hearing. " He's giving up Rose, he's wallowing in self-loathing and pain. He feels dirty and disgusted with himself; he doesn't want to live. I'm really scared Rose!"

Rosalie closed her eyes and took a few minutes to collect her thoughts. She now understood why Jasper was asking her to do this, and he was right. Harry needed to understand that they would be here for him no matter what, and would always help him. He needed to know they weren't disgusted or ashamed of him for what happened while he was being held by that monster. Rosalie pulled a chair flush against Harry's bed and sat down facing him.

" Harry I never wanted you to know the story of my turning but Jasper it right, you need to know. I hope that even if it is in a small way that it can help you. See, I know how you are feeling." Rosalie closed her eyes , lowered her head, and clenched her trembling hands together on the bed. " I too was beaten and raped by a gang of men, including my fiancé Royce; who then left me for dead in the middle of the street. Carlisle found me broken and bloody, and turned me. I wasn't happy with Carlisle at first. I didn't want to live this life and I didn't want to live forever with the memory of what Royce and his gang did to me. Two years later I found Emmett who was dying from a bear attack. I fell instantly in love with him but I was scared so I tried to keep him from getting close. I didn't feel like I deserved his love, I was dirty, and used. Emmett wouldn't give up though and eventually after time I let him in. With his and the rest of the families help I slowly started to heal. They showed me that it wasn't my fault and I was beautiful and deserving of their love.

Rosalie was startled to feel a light, warm brush to her hand. Lifting her head, she saw that sometime during her story Harry had sat up and was now softly holding her hand. Tears were falling from his emerald eyes and he was shaking. She also noticed that Jasper had slipped out of the room.

Very slowly she lifted her other hand and carefully laid it on top of his hand. She was relieved to see he didn't pull away or flinch.

" I wish I could take the pain away from you Harry. I wish I could say everything will get better fast, but I can't. It's going to take time and it's going to be hard, and it will hurt. There will be days where it hits you all over again and you won't want to get out of bed, and that's ok, your allowed bad days. Just fight Harry, don't let them win. Take one day at a time and if you need to rage and hit someone then hit ,,,,,, Jacob!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh at that. He knew there was no love between Rosalie and Jacob. Jacob had told him a few stories of his encounters with Rosalie last night, and some of her favorite names for him.

Rosalie felt like her heart was going to melt at hearing Harry laugh. " Will you let us help you? Will you fight? You know we all love you and we don't think bad of you for what happened.

Harry flinched, he knew that wasn't true. " E-E-d-d-ward,,, s-saw." he stuttered.

" I know he did honey. He too has seen what happened to me, but he still loves you."

Harry started shaking his head and tried to pull his hand away. " N-o-t,,,,v-visited,,,, m-me,,,, h-hates me."

" No that's not true, Edward adores you. He is actually afraid of hurting you. Edward went feral a few days ago and you know how moody he can be."

" Yup, he's a bright ray of sunshine." laughed Emmett from the door.

Jasper had informed him what Rosalie was doing and decided to come and check on them. He was thrilled to see Harry bright eyed and holding Rosie's hand, and more importantly allowing her to hold his.

" Everything good in here?" asked Emmett.

Rosalie looked to Harry and at seeing him smile and nod, she turned back to her mate. " Ya,. Everything's good, we're going to be ok. Right Harry?"

" Y-yes-s." stuttered Harry.

Emmett beamed at hearing Harry talk. " Excellent! How about you let me help you out of this room and see about getting you caught up on some movies. I'm sure if you flash those sad emeralds at Esme she will make you a couple dozen of you favorite cookies."

It sounded so tempting to Harry to be able to watch tv and binge on cookies with Emmett, just like when he was younger. He knew Emmett would have to touch him to help him up and down the stairs. Feeling a tight squeeze to his hand, Harry looked up to see Rosalie smiling and nodding to him.

After looking into Rosalie's eyes for a minute he turned back to Emmett. " Ok,,, b-but,,,I -I,,, get,,, t-to,,, p-p-pick,,, m-movie-e." he said breathing heavily. It was really hard for him to talk.

" You got it little bro!" whooped Emmett.

-a- -a- -a- -a -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Rosalie stood and helped Harry untangle himself from his nest of blankets. She was ecstatic that he wanted to get up and get moving.

" Ok Harry, you direct us, and let us know if we are hurting or making you uncomfortable." Emmett said as he approached his nervous brother. He could hear Harry's heart rate pick up. " Take your time we are in no hurry, hell us vampires have all the time in the world." he joked.

Trying to control his breathing Harry shakily swung his legs over the side of the bed. The cast was heavy and cumbersome making it very hard on him. He was dressed in a short sleeve green sleep shirt with black sleep pants that had the left leg vanished from it to make room for the cast.

Rosalie and Emmett stood by Harry's side trying to keep from grabbing and helping him. They wanted to reach out to him but knew they had to wait till he was ready and asked.

Slowly Harry slid off the bed and braced himself against it. He wasn't expecting his head to spin so much.

" Take it slow and catch your breath. That's it Harry, I'm so proud of you." murmured Rosalie.

" Harry is it ok if Rose and I each take a hand and elbow? We won't touch you anywhere else. You can walk in the middle of us and we will support you, ok?"

After the spinning in his head stopped Harry jerkily nodded his head. His heart was pounding now and his first thought was to craw back in bed, and never ever leave it. At seeing the encouraging looks from his siblings Harry bit his lip and held a shaking hand out to Emmett.

Emmett wrapped his large hand around the delicate one of Harry's, giving him enough time to pull away if he needed. Rosalie took the other hand and between the two of them Harry slowly limped towards the door.

Harry was trying not to cringe from their touch but it was hard. He had to keep reminding himself that this was Emmett and Rosalie; not Voldemort or one of his followers. Emmett and Rosalie would never hurt him.

They made it to the top of the stairs when Harry had to take a break. He was sweating from the exertion and his leg felt like it was on fire.

" I can carry you the rest of the way or at least down the stairs if you want." Emmett was getting concerned at how pale his brother was getting.

" N-No" Harry shook his head. He wasn't ready for that much touch or to be held tight in someone's arms.

" That's fine Harry, we can rest here till your ready to move on." reassured Rosalie.

Harry took a few minutes to catch his breath and then nodded that he was ready to move on. It took them almost a minute per step but they finally made it to the bottom. Harry was relieved to see the couch only a few feet away.

Harry wasn't surprised to see the couch was already made up with a soft blanket and a few pillows. He figured with all the clunking noise he was making from the cast that Esme could have heard him from five miles away.

Just as he was getting settled on the couch Esme and Carlisle came out beaming at him.

" Oh Harry, we are so happy to see you down here." Esme was carrying a tray with chicken noodle soup, grilled cheese and a drink with a straw. Esme laughed when she heard Harry's stomach rumble. " When your done this I have chocolate chip cookies and peanut butter cookies in the oven."

" Very proud of you son." Smiled Carlise. " Before you can eat though, Severus left a pain potion and a potion for your shaking." he chuckled at hearing Harry groan.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

" Will you close your damn jowls you mutt, your embarrassing me. You act as though you never been in a magical village before." grumbled Draco.

They just arrived at Crossed Wands Court, the closest magical town in Washington State, and already Severus was ready to AK himself.

Since that morning Draco had done nothing but complain. ' Why can't I stay with Harry? Why is the mutt going? Why do we have to take a muggle car? Why does Edward get to drive and not me? Why can't I sit in the front seat?.' Severus was ready to pull his hair out. Draco had never even been in a muggle car let alone ever driven one.

" Maybe because I have never been in a magical village before. And would you stop with the name calling and bitching. We are supposed to be getting along, for Harry. " Jacob's head had been swinging in every direction since they entered the magical village. How did he not know such a place existed?

" WHOA! Do you honestly fly on brooms?" Barked Jacob, wandering over to a store with a broom in the window and a picture showing someone riding it.

" Maybe we should pick up a leash and a collar for the mutt before heading to Gringotts." Draco muttered to his godfather.

"Draco I understand everything is stressful and chaotic right now but you have to try and get along with Edward and Jacob; your mate needs them. You don't want anything else happening to Harry do you?" At seeing Draco shake his head, Severus continued. " Just try and give it a chance. Im not asking for them to be your best friends, just stop the insults and name calling."

Edward wasn't as impressed with Cross Wands Court as Jacob since he had already been to Diagon Alley with Harry. Harry had been on his mind all day, well since Harry showed back up. He had been trying to deny Harry as his mate since he went feral but it was getting harder. He couldn't deny his scent, even diminished by Severus, made him want to purr. He had yet to visit Harry while he was awake because he was scared. He didn't know what scares him more, finding out that Harry is his mate, or finding out that Harry isn't. He shouldn't being having these feelings for Harry; someone he thought of as a brother since he was 6. He needed to see Bella, to reassure himself that she is his mate, not Harry.

Gringotts in Cross Wands Court was an exact replica to the Gringotts in Diagon Alley. Severus had warned Jacob ahead of time about goblins but it still didn't prevent the look of shock on Jacobs face when he first saw them.

Severus approached the first free goblin.

" Excuse me, I would like to talk to someone about bonding contracts."

After scrutinizing the potion master for a minute the goblin asked them to follow him. They were led down a long winding hallway to a large door with the name ' Bloodrean' on it.

" Well, the name sounds promising." whispered Jacob, earning himself a jab to the ribs by Draco.

As they entered the room they saw a very old goblin sitting behind a desk. The room was decorated in all different styles of goblin made weapons.

" How may I help you gentlemen today? I am Bloodrean head of Cross Wands Gringotts."

At seeing the goblin smile, Jacob discreetly stepped behind Severus. He didn't think he would find anyone more terrifying then Severus,,,, till now!

" Greetings, I am Potions Master Severus Snape and this is..."

" Yes, yes,,, Professor Severus Snape and young Mr Malfoy, I do know who you two are." Bloodrean then shifted his gaze to Edward. "If I'm not mistaken, by the color of your eyes you are one of the Vampires from the Cullen clan in Forks." Bloodrean then pointed a gnarly finger to Jacob. "And guessing by your size and coloring you are one of the Native American Shifters from La Push."

" How did you know?" Asked a stunned Jacob.

Bloodrean gave a pointy toothed smile that made Jacob shiver. " Goblins make it their business to know all of the creatures and goings on in their area." Folding his fingers together Bloodrean leaned forward. " Time is galleons gentlemen, take a seat."

Once everyone was seated Severus addressed Bloodrean. " We are hear on behalf of one of my former students whom I happen to have signed permission to discuss his affairs."

Bloodrean held his hand out for the paper that Severus had Harry sign early that morning giving him permission to access his vaults. They told Harry that they wanted to check to make sure his vaults weren't being meddled with and to close them off to all but Harry and Severus with signed permission. Bloodrean studied the paper then picked up a green vial and spilled a few drops on it making it glow.

" Very well, this is authentic. How may I be of service to Mr Potter?" Even in America they knew of Harry Potter. Each Gringotts bank was owned and managed by a member of the Gringott family and as such knew this history of all the import clients, even those in other countries.

" Albus Dumbledore entered Mr Potter into a bonding contract that is said to be airtight. I would like to find a way for him to get out of it. The young man Dumbledore contracted him to has no love or even like for Potter; he just wants him for his fame and money."

Bloodrean hit a button on his desk and a moment later another goblin entered the room. " I need all files on the Potter Family." The other goblin bowed and left the room.

" I understand why you are here Professor Snape but what does this have to do with these three gentlemen?" Bloodrean asked motioning to Jacob, Edward and Draco.

" Mr Potter is the mate to each of them." Severus answered.

Raising an eyebrow Bloodrean muttered " interesting!"

" Excuse me but why is that interesting?" sneered Draco. He had been in a bad mood all day and this goblin wasn't helping.

Bloodrean just stared at Draco without blinking or answering his question. A minute later the goblin returned with a stack of files. After depositing them on Bloodrean's desk he bowed again and left.

Bloodrean took a few minutes to scan the files before pulling out a long piece of parchment. " Yes, here is the contract between Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. Ronald being the sole dominate in the bonding, sole control of the vaults and sole custody of any children birthed." Bloodrean eyes darkened in anger. " Basically this contract was drawn up to make Mr Potter a slave with no rights what so ever. House Elves have more rights and freedom then what Mr Potter will have with this bonding.

Bloodrean had never seen such a binding contract before. " I hate to say it but this contract is solid, I can't see a way out of it for Mr Potter."

" What if this Ronald had an,,, accident?" Jacob asked with gritted teeth. He was blown away that a person could just be signed away in such a manner.

Bloodrean flashed the wolf a malicious grin. " I like your way of thinking but that will not work either. Dumbledore has it written that if anything should happen to Mr Weasley that was not of natural cause then all Potter vaults would be split between the Weasley family and himself, and Mr Potter sent to Azkaban for life. He also has a second bonded listed incase anything were to happen to Mr Weasley of natural causes."

" A second bonded,,who?" asked an incredulous Severus. He couldn't believe that Albus had a second dominate listed.

Bloodrean knew they weren't going to like the answer. " The seconded bonded is , Albus Dumbledore."

" What the hell!" roared Draco lunging to his feet. " That sick old bastard wants my Harry? What is with his disgusting obsession with Harry?"

" That is a very good question Draco, now take your seat." ordered Severus. "Why is Dumbledore so obsessed with Harry? It's go to be something more then Harry having the Potter and Black fortune. If it was about the money alone he wouldn't have bothered with Weasley; Dumbledore would have just forced Harry to bond with him."

" Heir, Mr Potter is the heir to the Black fortune." corrected Bloodrean.

" No, Sirius Black was kissed by the Dementors a few months back." Severus was confused, why didn't Gringotts know this?

" According to The Black Family files which updates itself magically, Sirius Black is still alive."

" But how? Albus..."

Bloodrean interrupted Severus . " Ahhhh, I see you just answered your own question,,, Albus Dumbledore!"


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

OMG,, thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews. I'm shocked over how much everyone loves this fic. I hope you continue to read and review!

I love all the suggestions I have gotten and have take some into consideration. Feel free to throw some more at me.

Chapter 22

Severus sat there in shock, Black was still alive. He may detest the man but he knew the mutt would never willing deceive Harry. What did Dumbledore do to Black? Severus ran a hand over his tired face. Was there no end to Dumbledore's manipulations?

" I don't understand." Severus looked to the goblin. " What is it about Harry that Dumbledore wants? First he leaves Harry with those despicable muggle relatives that starved, and beat him. I have no doubt that he would have left Harry in their care if it wasn't for the fact that the Uncle came close to killing Harry, and the police arrested him. Then he gives him to a loving family, only to rip them away from him making sure Harry felt abandoned and unloved. He then takes away Sirius and Remus and tells Harry that Sirius' death was his fault. He bonds Harry to the one person that is sure to abuse him; leaving Harry no rights. He sets a clause that makes him the second bonder should anything happen to Ronald. I don't even want to get into Harry's Hogwarts years. Why is he so drawn to James and Lilly's son?"

" Well to start, Harry is not Lilly's son."

Severus lunged to his feet in shock and outraged. " What do you mean ' not Lilly's son'?"

" Just as I said, Harry James Potter is not the son to Lilly Evans. Lilly Evans had no children before her passing, and she was never married."

Severus was pacing like a caged, wild animal. " How, How is she not Harry's mother? If Lilly isn't his mother then who is?"

" I'm sorry I can not tell you that. Harry's birth certificate only lists one parent, James Potter."

Severus slowly sank bank into his chair. He didn't know how much more he could take. Sirius was alive and Lilly was not the mother to Harry.

Severus could feel his hands trembling in his lap. " This is a lot to take in and process, and has left us with more questions then answers. Right now we need to focus on the bonding contract, we have to get Harry out of it. What about life debts? The Weasleys owe Harry several life debts. Can he use them to get out of the contract?"

Bloodrean flipped through several more papers. " Arthur, Ronald and Ginerva owe Harry life debts. Unfortunately, the only debt he can use in this case would be Ronald's, but he couldn't use it to get him out of the contract. The binding contract was signed before the life debt incurred. He could use the life debt to possibly give himself some wiggle room like saying; Ronald could never take the kids from him or Ronald can't physically abuse him. We would have to find a way to get creative around the words written in the contract. Nothing specifically written in the contract could be changed, like Ronald being dominate, that can not be changed."

" Damn!" muttered a frustrated Severus. " I was hoping that would work. When was the contract signed?"

" It was signed when Harry was 12 years old."

" That sick old pedophile listed himself as second bonder when Harry was only 12 years old." Draco was disgusted. How were they going to save Harry?

" You said that there was no creature blood in the Potter and Evans line." Up until this point Edward had been quiet. " Well, we now know that Lilly isn't Harry's mother. So isn't there a possibility that Harry's other parent could have creature blood?"

" Ahhhhh, now we are getting somewhere." exclaimed Bloodrean getting excited. " The only way for Harry to get out of the contract is if he comes into an inheritance with destined mates. The fact that you three powerful creatures are sitting here claiming Harry as your mate leads me to believe that to be a possibility. There is the possibly that the unknown parent has creature blood, but why do you assume the Potters had no creature blood in their line?"

Severus was shocked, he was told there was no creature blood in the Potters. " Dumbledore, after the contract was discovered I confronted him; he informed me then."

" Ahhhhh, well just because Dumbledore thinks he is all knowing, doesn't mean he actually is." Bloodrean gave a wicked smile. Severus had a feeling he was enjoying himself to much.

" Are you saying the Potters do have creature blood? What is it?" Draco was trying not to show his excitement. This was the best news so far.

" Yes, well thats where we run into another problem. We goblins were sworn to secrecy many, many, many centuries ago to never reveal their creature bloodline."

" I don't understand. What could be so bad that the Potters had to hide the knowledge of their creature blood? Creature blood is common in the wizarding world." asked a confused Severus.

" I wouldn't want anyone to know if we had troll in our blood." sneered Draco. " But there is no way my beautiful Harry has troll in his blood."

" You miss understand me young elf. There is nothing wrong or disgusting with the Potter creature, quit the opposite actually. Many centuries ago a young lady came to the goblins seeking sanctuary. She was the most beautiful, innocent, caring, being we had ever seen , and you couldn't help but to be drawn to her. She was like nothing we had ever seen before. Because of that several men had attempted to kidnap and rape her: she also had those jealous of her try to maim or murder her. By the time she came to us she was so terrified even her own shadow scared her. We took her in, healed her wounds and cared for her. Eventually she grew comfortable enough with us to confess what she was. To say we were shocked would be an understatement. As much as we wanted to keep her with us, it wouldn't have been fair to her. She desired love and a family of her own. So we performed a ritual and sealed her creature. Even if a descendant inherited, the seal would hold and they would never transform. She didn't want any of her family to suffer the way she had. A year later she married her mate, William Potter."

" If her creature was sealed, how was she able to find her mate?" Severus was enthralled with the story.

" She was able to sense her mate because she was born what she was , not inherited."

Bloodrean left everyone in the room speechless, lost in their own thoughts. Each trying to comprehend the tale they just heard.

" What was her name?" whispered Severus.

" Nevaeh" answered Bloodrean.

" I researched the Potter line. There was no mention of a Nevaeh." stated Severus.

" That is because she changed it after the ritual. She didn't want anyone to be able to trace her so she changed her appearance and her name."

" Was Willian Potter her destined mate?" Never before had Edward wished he could read someone's thoughts but the goblin was blank to him. He wanted to know what she was.

" Yes, William was her destined mate. We have tried to keep track of the Potters through the centuries to ensure the seal was holding. We became concerned after Harry survived the killing curse as a baby, we don't know what such a dark spell will have on the seal. We also don't know how it will affect the seal if Harry's other parent has creature blood. When performing the seal we warned Nevaeh about the possibility of creature blood weakening the seal. As a precaution she asked us to also block any future creature mates from being able to sense their mate in a Potter. The fact that you three are claiming to be his mate leads me to believe that the seal is breaking."

" That is why my mate dream was foggy, it's why I can't manipulate his dream emotions" muttered a shocked Draco.

" How was it Draco's mating was interfered with, but not mine or Jacobs." asked Edward? He still was trying to deny Harry as his mate.

" If I were to guess, I would say it was because elves rely more of magic to find their mate. First they dream of their mate, then they enter their mates dream, and then finally they see their aura's. Vampires find their mate by scent and shifters by looking into their eyes. If the seal is weakening it was probably enough at the time for them to know Harry was their mate.

All was quiet in the room for a few minutes as they digested all they had learned.

" Is there a chance Dumbledore knows the Potter secret?" asked a shocked Severus.

" No there is no way he could know, but he is very powerful; he could be sensing something about Harry." The goblin replied.

Severus sat back in his chair and ran both hands over his face. This was both good and bad news. " Isn't there any way you can tell us what creature blood he could have. We need to be prepared, need to know what to expect if he comes into his creature inheritance."

" I wish I could tell you, but we made a vow to Nevaeh to never reveal what she was. If Harry does inherit we will then be able to tell him what we know. We grew to love Nevaeh and do not want to see anything happen to her many times great grandson."

" Just exactly how old are you?" asked a stunned Jacob. Jacob cringed at the grin Bloodrean gave him! " Never mind." Jacob muttered.

" Harry's birthday is in 2 months. Do you think if he will in inherit, it will be on his birthday?" Severus was trying to wrap his head around everything he had just heard.

" There is no way of knowing but it is possible." Bloodrean handed Severus a medallion. " Take this and if you should need me tap it 3 times with your wand. The medallion will let me know your location, even behind heavy wards, and I will come."

Severus reached over for the medallion. " Thank you for this, and thank you for your time." Severus stood and motioned the boys to do so too.

" One more thing Severus. If Harry is coming into Nevaeh's inheritance, it's imperative that Dumbledore doesn't get his hands on him,, or anyone else for that matter."

Looking at the goblin Severus nodded. " Understood." he said, then left.

-a- -a- -a-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

The four men didn't talk much on the drive home; not even Draco to complain. Everything they learned from Bloodrean was a lot to take in. What was the mystery creature in Harry's bloodline. Obviously, it wasn't some common creature if the goblins were shocked when they discovered what she was. She must have been something special to earn such loyalty and devotion to creatures such as goblins, who hated humans and,,, well everyone!

" If Dumbledore suspects that there is something extraordinary about Harry he will never give up trying to control him." Draco was sick thinking about everything Harry had been through, and still had to go through.

" I suspect that is the reason he bonded him to Ron Weasley." Severus was thinking the same thing as Draco. " He is the only Weasley who thinks Dumbledore walks on water, well him and Molly."

" Is there any way to find his father? Is there a chance he can void the contract?" Jacob couldn't believe how his life had changed and what he has learned in just the past 2 days.

" I will brew a heritage potion but it will take a month. I believe since at the time the contact was made Dumbledore was Harry's magical guardian that the contract will stand." answered Severus.

" What about Sirius, is there anything he can do if we can find him?" Edward felt like they left Cross Wands Court with more problems then when they went in.

" I think Sirius discovered something and that's why Dumbledore made him disappear. Sirius had gotten quiet the last few weeks before Dumbledore declared him dead." Severus sighed. " Guess I will have to write the wolf."

" Wolf?" asked a curious Jacob.

" Ha, you thought you were the big bad wolf wait till you meet Lupin. Your nothing more then a trash picking mutt compared to him." laughed Draco.

" Draco enough!" Severus snapped. " Did we not have this discussion earlier. I have enough to deal with without your petty jealousy. If you can't refrain from letting your mouth get away from you then I will hex your lips off."

Draco lowered his head. He really was trying but it was hard overcoming a lifetime of his personality.

" To answer your question Remus Lupin is a true werewolf." answered Severus.

" You mean like turn on the full moon, if you get bitten by them you turn into one, silver bullet kinda true werewolf?"

" The one and only." Severus deadpanned.

Jacob was wide eyed. He couldn't believe that true werewolves were real. Wait till the rest of the pack learned about this.

As Edward was turning into his lane a beat up old truck followed behind him.

" What the hell is that monstrosity!" It was so loud and ugly it actually frightened Draco a bit.

" Oooh, somebody's in trouble." Laughed Jacob.

" Ya, well how do you think she will react to seeing you? She has spent the last 24 hours texting you, and you haven't returned a single one." Edward teased back.

" Good point" muttered Jacob!

Edward got out of the car and was instantly assaulted by Bella.

" Edward Cullen where have you been and why are you ignoring me? I missed you so much."

Bella leaned in for a kiss, and Edward instantly stepped back. Everything in him screamed that this wasn't his mate. Her screeching voice was making him cringe. How did he mistake her for his mate?

" Edward what's wrong why won't you kiss me." Whined Bella

" Bella we have a lot to discuss but not right this minute. I will come to your house tonight." Edward was now anxious to go see Harry. He had to know for sure that Harry was his mate. His dead heart was beating with excitement. He felt bad about Bella and he knew she was going to cause a few problems, but if Harry was his mate he was no longer going to deny him.

" No, no Edward I will not leave. Why are you hurting me this way. I-I can't live without you; you know that." Tears were now pouring out of Bella's eyes.

" Please!" muttered Draco. He had been standing there dumbfounded that this was the woman Edward and Jacob had been fighting over.

" Close your mouth Draco, Malfoy's don't gape." Severus was actually enjoying the show.

" Who, who are ..." Before Bella could finish her sentence she spotted Jacob.

"Jake what are you doing here? How did you know I was going to be here?"

Jacob laughed. " Sorry Bella I found my imprint so I have been busy."

" What? You, You found your imprint? Well, that's great I'm happy for you." Bella looked anything but happy. She looked like she was going to cry and hit him all at the same time.

" Sure you are!" Draco was astounded at the stupidity of Edward and Jacob for fawning over her. There was nothing special or even pretty about her. She was plain, and below average looking. She dressed like a 12 year old boy and her voice made him want to rip his ears off.

Bella gave Draco an appreciative look. " Hi, who are you? I'm Bel..."

" I know who you are." said Draco with an evil grin. " Your Edwards chocolate bar!"

There was a second of dead silence before Severus, Jacob, Draco and even Edward busted out laughing. Even Emmett could be heard laughing from inside the house.


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Chapter 23

" I don't get it, what's so funny?" asked Bella.

" Dont worry about Bells, inside joke. I'm going in, I want to see if Harry is awake and up to talking." Jacob couldn't wait to see Harry, the few hours he had been gone felt more like months.

Draco and Severus followed Jacob into the house. They had a lot to discuss and it was time to let Harry in on some of what was going on.

" Who's Harry Edward?" asked Bella.

" Harry is my brother; he came back a few days ago. He has some problems and he needs our help." Edward started walking towards the house. " Look Bella, I really don't have time right now. If I can I will come by your house tonight."

" Wait, Edward you can't just walk away like this. Can't I meet your brother? Why haven't you ever mentioned him before?" Bella was following Edward into the house.

Edward never answered Bella because upon entering the house he saw Harry laying on the couch with Draco sitting at his feet, and Jacob sitting on the floor by Harry's head. When Harry's eyes turned to him, Edward felt like he had been punched in the gut. At that moment a plane could have crashed in the backyard, and he wouldn't have noticed.

" Harry!" Edward whispered. Without thought his feet carried him to Harry. This was his mate, Harry was his mate. It never felt like this with Bella. Bella made him feel hungry, starved, but Harry made him feel complete.

Seeing Edward made Harry nervous. He was waiting for Edward to call him names and tell him how disgusting he was. Harry started to tremble and he lowered his eyes from Edward's gaze.

Edward took a seat on the coffee table next to the couch Harry was on. " Harry look at me."

Slowly Harry raised his eyes to Edwards. Edward couldn't help but suck his breath in. He was beautiful,,,,no stunning. He never wanted to stop looking into those eyes.

" Don't be ashamed Harry. I love you know matter what happened." Edward had picked up on Rosalie's thoughts informing him of the conversation she had with Harry earlier. He could hit himself for making Harry believe that he was disgusted with him.

" M,,,s-s-sorry." stuttered Harry with tear filling his eyes.

" No, don't you dare. You have nothing to be sorry for. Look at you down here with everyone. I'm so proud of you." grinned Edward.

" M-m-issed,,,you." Harry held a shaking hand out to Edward.

Slowly while looking Harry in the eye, Edward took his Hand. " You have no idea how much I missed you Harry. Your back now though, and I'm not going to let anyone take you away or hurt you."

" Edward, what's going on? What's wrong with your brother?" asked Bella. Bella had followed Edward into the living room and was confused over everything she saw. What was wrong with the boy? Why was Jacob sitting with him? What was so special about Harry that everyone was dropping everything for him?

Edward started to growl. This was his mate and he didn't want that human near his mate. Finally after so long alone he had his mate, and he wasn't going to allow anyone to take him away.

" Shit, his eyes are turning black" Jacob jumped up and got between Edward and Bella. " Bella you really need to leave,,, now."

" Wha- what's wrong, why is Edward growling at me?"

" E-e-dwa-rd,,, n-no." Harry didn't know who that girl was but he recognized that Edward was about to lose it, and attack her. Edward was really scaring him, he had never seen him act like this. Rosalie had said he went feral the other day; could it be happening again?

" Edward your scaring your mate." Jasper whispered so only those with creature hearing could hear. They still had to find a way to inform Harry that he had 3 mates. After everything he has been through with the rapes, they are worried he won't take the news so well.

Carlisle laid his hands on Bella's shoulders. " Bella, I have to ask you to leave. There are things going on that need more time to sort through. When Edward is ready he will let you know."

" Doesn't he love me anymore Carlisle?" tears were now freely falling down her face.

" Come on Bella, I will walk you to your truck." Jacob didn't want to leave Harry but he needed to get Bella out of the house before she said something stupid and Edward attacked. His mate was finally up and talking, and he didn't need Edward scaring him back into hiding."

Bella looked one last time to see Edward lovingly caressing that boys hand. Edwards eyes were still black but they were completely focused on his brother. " Will you come to my house tonight Edward,, please?" Edward never answered, nor did he take his eyes off Harry.

" Come on Bella." Jacob put his arm around her shoulder and led her out of the house. As soon as they got to her truck she threw herself at Jacob crying. Jacob awkwardly patted her back.

" Bella, I really need to get back in the house. Why don't you go home and rest." If Jacob didn't have so much on his mind and wasn't worried about his imprint he would have felt bad for Bella, but right now all he could think about was Harry.

" Why are you staying here Jake? You don't like the Cullen's." asked a teary Bella.

" They are growing on me, and they are kinda becoming family." Jacob answered with a fond smile.

" Family? I don't understand."

" It's Harry Bella. Harry is my imprint."

" What! But he's a boy, he, he, can't..."

" Go home Bell." Jacob turned and went back in the house.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- a

Edward shook his head, trying to clear it. He could feel his mates fear of him and it hurt to think that he caused that.

" I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I just didn't want her near you." Edward was still holding Harry's hand, and he had no intention of ever giving it back.

" W-w-why?,, I'm-m,,,-d-d-irty." Harry tried to pull his hand back from Edwards strong grip. For some reason he really liked holding Edwards hand.

" NO,, no you are not dirty Harry. I don't want to ever hear you say that again. You are brave, strong, loving and perfect. I feel,,, extremely protective of you Harry, and when Bella got close to you I wanted to hurt her before she could hurt you. I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean to scare you, but I couldn't control it." Edward lowered his head in shame.

Harry reached out and touched Edwards hand again. Edward looked up to see Harry giving him a loving smile. " L-l-ove,,, you,,, t-t-too." Edward gave Harry a blinding smile back.

Jacob returned to hear Harry confess his love to Edward. He knew for Harry right now it was more of a brotherly love, but that would change, and surprisingly he wasn't jealous. He felt no jealously towards Edward and Draco, they were supposed to be there with Harry,,, All 3 of them.

Severus came into the room followed by the rest of the Cullens. " Alright enough of the sappy stuff. We have a lot to discuss, and we have to bring Harry up to date on everything."

Before Severus could get started there was a crack followed by a groan and twin laughters.

" Son of a ... This day couldn't get any worse."grumbled Severus.

" I will get them." sighed Draco. The twins and Emmett under the same roof, no good could come of that combination.

" W-who,,, I-I-ss ,,, it?" Harry was scared, he didn't want to see Dumbledore. Dumbledore didn't want him with his family and he would take him away. Harry wrapped his arms around himself and leaned in as close to Jacob as he could without touching him. Jacob had taken his seat back on the floor leaning against the couch Harry was on.

" Hey, easy there I'm sure it's alright. We won't let anyone take you away from us." Jacobs wolf puffed up in pride over the fact that Harry leaned to him for comfort and protection. Edward gave Jacob a nudge with his knee laughing at him. Jacob couldn't help but blush a bright red.

" Sev we have a problem!" yelled Draco from outside. There was a yell and what sounded like a body hitting the ground. The back french doors banged open revealing an amber eyed man looking to the couch Harry was on, growling.

"R-r-rem-us!" whimpered Harry. Harry started to have a hard time breathing, his vision darkened and he started seeing spots. Harry thought he heard someone calling his name but he couldn't focus. Remus was here, Remus was going to kill him.

Moony could smell his pup in this strange place. He needed to go to him, comfort him, beg for forgiveness. His human was mad at their pup for some reason and that made Moony mad. They had the perfect pup, what could he have done to make the human mad. It wasn't their pups fault that their mate was gone.

Moony busted through door and froze. His pup was surrounded by vampires and a strange wolf. Curling his lip back he released a warning growl. He could feel his human trying to take control, he wasn't happy to see their perfect pup. He wouldn't let his human hurt their pup.

Jacob lunged to his feet when he heard his mate whimper in distress. He didn't like the way the other wolf was growling at his mate. There was something off about this wolf though, something didn't smell right.

Moony started whine, it was to far from the full moon and he was losing control to his human. His human that wanted to hurt his pup. Moony looked to the other 2 legged wolf and howled for him to help.

Sensing what was going on Jacob and Edward were able to tackle Remus as he made a lunge for Harry. Remus had lost his wand to Draco outside so he was going to use his hands on Harry.

" Don't hurt him, there is something not right with him." yelled George coming in from outside.

" Incarcerous" muttered Severus with his wand pointed at Lupin. Thin ropes shot out from his wand wrapping themselves around Lupin, preventing him from moving. He then levitated him to the chair farthest from Harry and cast a silencio on him.

Carlisle was with Harry trying to talk him through his panic attack but wasn't having much success. Harry's chest was heaving and he wasn't getting much oxygen.

" Here Harry take this calming drought, it will help." said Severus stooping down to Harry's level. Harry looked at him with big frightened eyes. Harry made a mess of it but with Severus's help he was able to get most of the calming drought down.

" Lay back and rest your head on the pillow." instructed Severus. " Give it a moment, and you will feel much better Harry."

It took a few minutes but Harry's heart rate slowly returned to normal. Harry was laying on the couch looking to Remus with tears in his eyes.

" M-m-sor-ry" cried Harry softly.

" Don't apologize Harry." Severus said sternly. " Everything, this entire mess is Dumbledores fault. Everyone needs to get comfortable, we have a lot to discuss."

" There something not right with him?" Jacob said pointing to Lupin. " His wolf was pleading with me to not let him hurt his pup. The wolf and the man are fighting each other and it's tearing them apart. He also smells off, like poison on something."

Severus approached Remus and ran a diagnostic scan. " Damn, it's a curse and a potion combination. He has been given a potion that induces rage when seeing the person he has been cursed to hate. The potion doesn't work on the wolf so he has been fighting Lupin to keep Harry safe from him."

" One guess on who slipped him the potion." grumbled Draco.

" Can you help him?". Jacob felt bad for the wolf. The wolf must really love Harry to fight so hard.

" Of course I can, I am a potions master." Severus summoned his potion bag and pulled out a few different potions. " These potions will counteract the other but only for a few hours. I will need to brew the antidote."

Severus forced Remus' mouth open then poured 3 different potions down his throat. It took a few minutes but finally you could see the sanity return to Remus' eyes. Upon seeing him try to talk Severus canceled the silencing spell.

" O Merlin pup, I'm so sorry. I, I can't believe I said those horrible things to you. Moony was right, I am a jackass." Remus was devastated over how he had treated his pup the last few months. He didn't even try to save him when he was kidnapped. Remus lowered his head in shame. If Sirius was still alive, he would have his ass.

" I-i-it's,,, O-ok." Harry had forgiven Remus, but he was still scared of him. Remus had really hurt him emotionally, and he was going to hurt him physically if Edward and Jacob hadn't stopped him.

" Do you think you can stay sane enough for me to fill everyone in on whats going on?" Severus asked Remus.

" I will be fine, I swear. I will let you know if I start feeling negative about Harry." Remus looked over to Harry and his heart lurched to see him hiding behind a large tan, muscular boy. He knew it was him Harry was hiding from. He was intrigued, the boy smelled of wolf but not werewolf.

Severus raised his wand and released Remus from the ropes. " First we need to introduce everyone."

Everyone went around and introduced themselves. From the mischievous look in their eyes you could tell that the twins and Emmett were going to hit off. For years Harry had told them stories about each other so they felt like they had known each other for years.

" Before I get into what we learned today at Gringotts, Harry needs to learn the truth about his family." stated Severus.

Harry sat with tears in his eyes as he learned about Dumbledores betrayal. He knew Dumbledore could be manipulative but he never imagined he would make him suffer believing that his own family abandoned him. Deep down he thought Dumbledore honestly cared for him.

" Shhhhh, it's ok Harry don't cry." murmured Carlisle soothingly. We are all together now and we all love you very much."

" L-l-love,,, yo-u,, t-too." rasped Harry. Harry started rubbing his throat, it was really starting to hurt.

" Here Harry take this pain potion." Ordered Severus. He really needed to figure out what exactly was wrong with Harry's throat.

With shaking hands Harry hurried and downed the potion, grimacing at the taste.

" I think it would be wise if you gave your throat a rest, and tried not to talk for a few hours." suggested Severus.

Harry gave a tentative nod. He was ok with that, he really didn't like everyone hearing him stutter anyway. Harry was surprised to see Severus thrust another potion at him, another calming drought.

" Your magic is still dangerously low and unstable. The next bit of news is going to upset you, and I would prefer to not have to fix this room,,, again." Severus glared at a sheepish Edward.

After Harry took the calming drought Severus explained to Harry about the binding contract with Ron. Even with the extra calming drought, Harry still shattered 1 window and 3 drinking glasses.

" Relax little bro." Said George

" We won't let ickle Ronniekins hurt you." finished Fred.

Harry was trying not to have another panic attack. There was no way he could bond to Ron; he didn't have those kind of feelings for Ron. He couldn't be in a relationship anyway. He was broken, dirty, used, and he never wanted to be touched like that again.

" Don't think that way Harry, you are none of those things." Edward was able to get some thoughts from Harry. Harry was so upset that his shields were flickering.

" We are doing everything we can think of to get you out of this contract. That's why we went to Gringotts earlier and we did find out some interesting things." Severus then went into detail explaining what they learned about Nevaeh.

" What do you think the chances are of Harry coming into this mysterious creature inheritance." asked a concerned Carlisle. He was conflicted. He didn't want Harry to be forced to bond with Ron but he was worried about his son coming into a creature inheritance that his many greats grandmother felt the need to hide what she was.

" It sounds better then good. Bloodrean seemed pretty certain that Harry will inherit; we just have to pray that it's before Dumbledore forces Harry back." sighed Severus.

Harry's heart rate started to pick up. " N-no... g-g-go." Harry started shaking his head no and hyperventilating.

" Damn" cursed Severus. " Harry, you really need to calm down, your going to burn out your core."

Draco reached out and grabbed Harry's hand and started rubbing soothing circles. Jacob reached out for the other hand and started doing the same. Very slowly so he wouldn't frighten Harry, Edward cupped his cheek. As soon as Edwards hand touched Harry a blinding blue light surrounded the four if them.

" What the hell is that" bellowed Emmett. He was ready to fight whatever was attacking his brothers and their mates.

" I'm not sure" whispered Severus, " but it's the first time all four have touched each other at the same time.

It only took a few seconds for the light to dim, then disappear completely. All four boys were sitting there stunned staring at each other.

Draco had tears in his eyes as he looked at Harry. " I- I see Harry's aura. It's absolutely amazing."


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed my story, it means a lot to me! Please read my note at the end and give me your opinion.

Not a very long chapter but I got some people visiting tonight and I didn't want to leave you all with nothing.

Chapter 24

Harry was staring at the 3 guys touching him in shock, and confusion. What was with that bright light and what did Draco mean that he could see his aura? He also felt strange like he just experienced a mild electrical shock. He was feeling light headed, warm, tingly and a bit shaky.

" Wh-Wh-at... wa-as... that-t." Harry asked starring at Professor Snape.

" That Harry, I believe was the seal on you creature cracking some more." Severus looked to a still shocked looking Draco. " Draco, are you all right?"

Draco still couldn't take his eyes off Harry. Harry's aura was the most amazing shimmering gold. It was mesmerizing! Gold auras in the wizarding world represented power, greatness, divinity, purity, and were thought to be a myth.

" I... I thought that I was deluding myself." Whispered a stunned Draco. " I didn't get a full dream and I couldn't see his aura. I... I thought I wasn't deserving of a mate. I thought..."

Severus closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. He knew exactly what Draco was feeling,,, all to well. When he didn't receive his mating dream he wanted to die. Even now, the thought of spending eternity alone made him want to hide and waste away. Harry was the only thing keeping him from doing just that. He promised James that he would look after his son.

" I- I ... no... I-I..." Harry started shaking his head NO viciously. He couldn't be Draco's mate, he couldn't be anyone's mate. He was broken , used, there was no way he was ever going to be able to let someone touch him like that again. Just the thought of doing THAT again made him want to throw up.

" Please Harry, please." Whispered a pleading Draco with a single tear sliding down his cheek " Please don't reject me. Just don't, it will kill me. I'm not asking anything from you and I promise we don't have to do anything sexual,,,,, EVER,,,, if you never want to. Just, don't turn me away."

Harry didn't know what to say. It wasn't fair to Draco to have a mate that could never allow him to physically touch him in that manner. A few months ago he would have been over the moon to find out that he was Draco's mate. Before the kidnapping he had a huge crush on Draco and wanted nothing more then to have Draco kiss him.

Rosalie got up and kneeled on the floor in front of Harry. " Harry, look at me please." Harry's fear filled eyes locked with Rosalie's beautiful gold ones. " It's going to be ok Harry. Draco loves you and he would never force you to do anything you didn't want to do. Give him a chance Harry, like I gave Emmett. I know what your feeling, I felt the exact same way. Draco doesn't care if you never want to have sex, he just wants to be with you, to love you."

" I had to wait a long time for Rose." said Emmett joining Rosalie on the floor. " I didn't mind the wait and if Rose still wasn't ready for a sexual relationship, I would still be right here by her side. Love isn't about sex!"

Harry was trying not to cry but a few tears still managed to escape his eyes. He looked to a lost looking Draco and felt his heart clench. He didn't like Draco looking that sad and lost. With his heart beating madly in his chest he slowly nodded his head yes.

Draco's grin was blinding. His mate wasn't going to reject him, Harry was accepting him. He so badly wanted to reach over and hug his small mate but he knew it would terrify him. He was content for now just holding his hand, the hand he had yet to let go of.

Severus let out a sigh of relief. He was glad that Harry wasn't going to reject Draco. They had a very long road ahead of them but he had no doubt that with time Harry would be able to have a sexual relationship with his mates. Mates, there was the next hurdle. They now had to inform Harry that Draco wasn't his only mate.

Severus ran his hand over his face. " Harry we don't yet know what creature inheritance your going to come into, but we do know that you are extremely powerful. With so much power you need more then one mate to control it, and by the sound of it your creature needs more then one mate to protect it." Severus could see Harry shaking. " Harry you are also the mates to Edward and Jacob."

It was to much, everything he had learned in the last few hours was to much. First there was Remus and the potion, then Dumbledores betrayal, the binding contract to Ron, possibility of turning into an unknown creature, and now finding out that he had not 1 but 3 mates. He could hear his blood rushing in his ears, then everything went blissfully black.

" Well, he..." said Fred

" took that well" finished George with a chuckle.

" At least he didn't pass out when he found out about me." Grinned Draco.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Since Harry had a hectic and emotional day already, Severus decided to go ahead and spell a mild dreamless sleep potion into him; to allow him to get a few hours of restful sleep. Edward gently lifted Harry and carried him to his room. After making sure Harry was tucked in comfortably they met with everyone back downstairs.

Remus was in shock over everything he had just heard. He couldn't believe everything Dumbledore had done to his little pup. He would let Moony tear out Ron's throat before he let him lay a hand on his pup. Moony growled in agreement.

" Alright, I have 2 more pieces of information" Severus announced while retaking his seat. " I learned this from the goblins and I'm glad Harry isn't here for this. I do not want him to hear about these until we can find a way to verify it."

Severus looked to Lupin. " " According to Bloodrean, your mutt is still alive."

Remus jumped to his feet. " No, he was kissed. I saw his body, Dumbledore showed me his body." Remus' heart was pounding. Could his mate be truly alive? He was to frightened to believe in such a miracle. He ached for Sirius. " H-how?"

" Bloodrean said the Black file atomically updates itself and according to it, Black is still alive. Now, after everything we have learned is it so hard to believe that Dumbledore would make Black disappear to gain a tighter hold on Harry?"

Remus collapsed back into his chair stunned. His mate was still alive, out there somewhere. Where could Dumbledore be keeping him? Moony whined for his lost mate.

" We will do what we can to find him." assured Severus, looking to the lost wolf. " I may detest the man but he means a lot to Harry. Remus I will need you to mentally retrace Sirius' steps the weeks leading up to his " supposed" kiss. There had to be a reason why Dumbledore felt the need to eliminate him."

Remus nodded his head, already going over everything he could think of. Sirius had been acting strange the 2 weeks before he was " kissed".

" Finally the last bit of news is a bit shocking. It seems Lilly Evans never married James Potter and she is not the biological mother to Harry." Severus was expecting the shocked reaction he got from everyone, but he was not expecting the wolf to be sitting there looking sheepish.

" What do you know wolf?" gritted out Severus.

Remus gave a long sigh. " Not much I'm afraid. I knew James was in love with someone who was not Lilly. I know when he found out that he was a carrier and was expecting that Lilly agreed to go along with pretending they were a couple and..."

" Wait a minute!" stormed Severus. " Are you telling me that James carried Harry? James was a carrier?"

" Yes, we were all shocked as it is extremely rare for wizards to be a carrier, usually only male creatures can be carriers. He didn't want anyone to know, especially Dumbledore. For some reason James didn't trust Dumbledore."

Severus stopped listening after Lupin admitted that James was a carrier and indeed birthed Harry. James was pregnant, James carried Harry, James birthed Harry. Severus broke out in a cold sweat and started shaking. He was with James, and James admitted that he was the only man he had ever had sex with. James admitted to loving him. He couldn't be Harry's father... Could he?

" Severus are you ok?" asked a concerned Jasper. He could feel Severus emotions all over the place. There was fear, disbelief, excitement and love.

" I ,, I do not know." whispered Severus. " Did,,, did James say anything about the other father." He asked Lupin.

Remus looked at Severus in confusion. Severus looked like someone just told him Voldemort was back and stronger. " Not really. He said that he loved him and had been in love with him since Hogwarts. He said it wasn't safe for the other father to know about the baby. He was hoping to be able to tell the other father after the war."

Severus leaned forward and put his head between hands. He had to be Harry's father. That had to be why he was always drawn to Harry. That's why James begged him to look after Harry should anything happen to him. Severus leaned back resting his head on the back of his chair. He closed his eyes picturing Harry. Harry had black hair like his, not brown like James or red like Lilly's. Harry's eyes were a stunning green, only 2 shades darker then the green in his eyes when he is in is dark elf form. Harry didn't have any of Lilly's features.

" Sev, are you Harry's father?" whispered Draco. That could be the only explanation for how his godfather was acting. Draco knew his godfather and Harry's fathers were together while in Hogwarts.

Severus slowly nodded his head in disbelief. " I think I am his father." he said barely above a whisper, if it wasn't for their creature hearing he wouldn't have been heard.

" WHAT!" yelled George, Fred, and Remus at the same time.

Severus got to his feet and started pacing. " After I didn't receive my mate dream, I started wasting away. James found me, and saved me. We drew close and started dating. I loved him!"

" Oh Merlin Sev." yelled Draco jumping to his feet. " Don't you get it? Sev,,,, James was your mate! Don't you remember what Bloodrean said? Nevaeh had them block creatures from finding their mates in Potters. You shouldn't have been drawn to someone so soon after not getting your dream and wasting away. You were drawn to James instantly and never stopped loving him. He was your mate Sev, and the seal was blocking it."

Severus' legs gave out on him and he fell to the floor. Draco was right, James was his mate. All that time he had his mate and never knew it. He didn't know what hurt worse the thought of never getting a mate or knowing he had one for a short time a didn't know it. If it wasn't for Nevaeh he would have known James was his mate, he would have know that Harry was his from and beginning and he could have protected the both of them.

" I need to be alone." Severus stood up and went to Harry's room. No, not Harry's,.,,, his sons room.

Severus sat in a chair by his sons bed and just stared at him. How could he not see it before? That amazing scarred boy laying in that bed was his son; his and James' son. They made Harry; they made that amazing, brave, sweet, caring, beautiful young man. And now Dumbledore was going to take Harry away from him, after he just got him.

Severus felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He was so lost in his thoughts he never heard anyone enter the room.

" Don't worry Uncle Sev, we're not going to let anyone take Harry. This is his home and we are his family. It's going to take a force a hell of a lot stronger then Dumbledore and the Weasel to take Harry from us."

Severus turned his head to see his godson with his hand on his shoulder, and behind him, all the Cullens. Jacob, the twin terrors and Lupin.

" Your right Draco, Dumbledore and the Weasel are no match for us." Severus was determined that Harry was never going to be hurt again.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

Dumbledore was pacing his office. He had to find a way to convince Harry to come back with him. Something was coming, something big; he could feel it. He wanted Harry firmly within in his reach when it came. He knew whatever it was, it was going to revolve around Harry.

Ronald was also becoming a problem, with all his whining and scheming. Maybe he should just make him disappear and claim Harry for himself. His old body did stir at the thought of that beautiful creature pinned under him. He was going to give it some serious thought, Harry just may be worth losing Hogwarts over.

On his 30th pace around his office Dumbledore got a brilliant idea. Sirius, he would you Sirius to get Harry back. As weak as Sirius currently is, it shouldn't be to hard to imperious him. He could tell

Harry that because he cared for him so much he found a way to return Sirius' soul. Sirius would then convince Harry to return to Hogwarts. Then out of gratitude to him, Harry will do anything he asked. Oh, just thinking about it caused his pants to get a little tighter.

Dumbledore stepped into the floo speaking the address of Phoenix Manner, his home. He had a Grim to collect from the magically dampened kennels!

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- a-a -

Ok, I need your opinions! I had a lot of requests about Sev getting a mate. So do I

A) pair him with a wolf like Paul or someone?

B) triad relationship with Sirius and Lupin?

C) bring back James. Hey, if Dumbledore has kept Sirius locked in his animagus form, why couldn't he have James?

D) give me your suggestion!

So please let me know when you review;)


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Thank you everyone for voting and reviewing!

WARNING : This chapter does have a rape scene so please skip if you don't want to read. You will not miss anything in the story by skipping it!

Chapter 25

Dumbledore stepped out of his floo and stretched. He really was getting to old for this. Looking out his window he spotted a magnificent stag grazing. The beast was truly beautiful, regal and proud. He often wondered if any trace of the man it once was still existed. When he first brought the animal here he would run, pace and cry relentlessly, and for the longest time refused to eat. He tried to escape,,,,oh how the poor beast tried to escape but there was no escaping his magically enforced, and magic dampening fields. It took a while but eventually he adapted and became one with the stag. It had been many years since had seen a spark of humanity in beasts eyes. Really, living your life out as a stag is much better then dying at the hands of a mad man. James really should be thanking him, he saved his life after all. He tricked James into leaving his house that fateful Halloween night, forced him into his animagus form, replaced him with a golum then brought him to his lovely manner where he has been spoiled ever since. Since the field prevented any magic that was not his, there was no way James could turn back.

As if sensing his presence the mighty beast raised it head and locked eyes with Dumbledore. Dumbledore felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. No, there was no way a part of James remained, not after being a stag all these years.

Shaking his head Dumbledore walked outback to where his luxurious dog kennels were located. He may be a master manipulator but he was still good. He didn't kill anyone and those that needed to be removed were treated with respect, and lived the spoiled life here at Phoenix Manor, this was no Azkaban.

Approaching the last kennel he heard a deep growling coming from within. " Ah, hello dear boy, and how are we today?" The grim just growled and bared it's long canines. " This is your lucky day Sirius. I have decided I need you to get to Harry." The grim started to viciously snarl and bark. " Yes, yes. I know you don't agree with me, but I only have Harry' best interest at heart. See , I originally planned for young Ronald Weasley to bond with Harry but I am seriously rethinking that. You see I have grown awfully,,, attached to sweet Harry. The thought of Ronald getting to enjoy all that stunning flesh doesn't sit right with me. Now, I'm sure I could convince him to share Harry, but I have never been that good at sharing. No, I think Harry will be trained to obey my hand alone.

The grim snapped and started biting at the fence leave blood behind from where he ripped his gums. Dumbledore took a few steps back.

" I see you are stronger then what I assumed. No matter I'm still stronger then you." Pointing his wand at the dog he muttered an Animagus reversal spell, then before Sirius could get his bearings he cast an imperio.

Feeling like someone dumped a bucket of ice water down his back, Dumbledore turned to find the stag glaring at him from over the fence. No, it was just a coincidence, there was no way James remained in that stag.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

Harry was surprised to find himself alone upon waking. His first reaction was to panic but then the events from earlier came crashing back to him. With a groan he covered his face with a pillow.

" Hiding wont solve anything." came a chuckle from the door.

Looking up Harry saw his dad standing at the door. " D-D-ad." Harry was so glad it was his dad and not one of his mates. Just thinking the word mate made him queasy.

Carlisle gave his son an affectionate smile and entered the room, closing the door behind him. Walking to the bed he took a seat and scooted it close to Harry.

" I figured you could you someone to talk to." Carlisle slowly reached out and took Harry's hand. Harry gave a small flinch but did not pull his hand back.

Harry sat up and tried to make his broken leg more comfortable, it was really aching. He didn't know what to say to his dad. Talking was hard enough for him without adding the discomfort of the subject.

Understanding his sons dilemma Carlisle decided to go first. " I know the idea of 3 mates is overwhelming in the best of circumstances. You have suffered greatly so the idea of mates, especially 3 is terrifying. Those 3 men Harry won't do anything to hurt or make you feel uncomfortable. They don't want to be with you for the sex, they want to be with you because they care about you."

Harry lowered his head in thought. How could anyone want to enter into a relationship where there would be no sex, not even cuddling. " I... w-w-will... n-nev-er... w-want... s-s-sex."

" That's fine Harry, you don't have to have sex. If all you ever want out of your mates is friendship then they will be fine with that. Promise me you will at least give them a chance. You deserve to have someone who loves you, and who will look after and protect you. You feel like this now, but you might feel differently 5 years down the road."

" S-s-car-ed" Harry said with a trembling voice.

" I know you are. It's ok to be scared Harry. Do you think either of those you men will hurt you?"

Without even thinking about it Harry shook his head no. He has known Edward since he was 6, he knows Edward would never hurt him. Him and Draco may have not gotten the best start but over the last year they became closer then him and Ron ever were. Jacob he just met but he feels as though he has known him forever. Jacobs eyes are so warm and full of love, he can't help but feel comfortable with him.

" Just think about it Harry. Give them a chance to prove themselves. Give yourself this chance at happiness." At seeing Harry nod Carlisle stood up. " How about I help you into the bathroom so you can take a bath? I don't think you are strong enough to stand for a shower yet."

Harry nodded then pointed to his cast. How could he get a bath with that clunky thing on his leg?

" Don't worry about the cast. Severus said to tell you that he cast an Impervius Charm on it. Now, I will only hold your hand and when you get in the bathroom I will leave you alone."

It took a bit of effort but Carlisle was finally able to help Harry to the bathroom. Carlisle left Harry standing at the sink and turned to start the water. " Are you ok on your own?" he asked. At not hearing a response Carlisle turned to check on Harry and was saddened to see him staring in the mirror with a few large tears rolling down his cheek.

Harry couldn't believe that was his reflection looking back at him. What did his mates see him? He was a disgusting disfigured mess. He was so pale you could almost see through his skin. He had huge dark circles under his lifeless looking eyes. He was incredibly gaunt looking. His long hair was a stringy, knotty mess. But what really stood out were the scars. Those hideous scars that Greyback gave him. Harry closed his eyes remembering that specific encounter.

( warning rape scene)

" Look at me boy as I claim you." Fenrir ground out. Harry had his head turned away and eyes clenched shut. The pain was beyond anything he had ever felt. Greyback was so large, it felt as though he was tearing him apart, ripping him to pieces. It didn't hurt this bad when Voldemort raped him. A hand being fisted in his hair and a brutal thrust made Harry's eyes snap open with a scream.

The fist in his hair made his head turn to face the monster grunting and growling above him. " So pretty, so tight." grunted Fenrir. A line of drool from Greyback's mouth landed on his cheek. Harry tried to close his eyes but each time he did Greyback would give him another punishing thrust.

Greyback thrusts got harder and faster. Harry screamed and thrashed as Greyback got larger and started to swell. " That's it little one, take my knot. If you fight it, it will only hurt you worse,,,, and feel better for me." Greyback threw his head back and howled with his orgasm.

Harry laid under him crying and gasping. The pain was so bad he couldn't catch his breath; he couldn't move with Greback locked inside him.

" I'm going to mark you as mine so every time you look at yourself or someone else looks at you, they will know that you were my bitch, that you took my knot." Slowly while still locked in him Greyback ran one sharpened claw down his face, lapping at the blood as it pooled. He repeated this 2 more times until he had 3 jagged scars running down his face. Greyback's own face and chin was smeared with Harry's blood and tears.

( end of rape scene)

Harry collapsed onto the bathroom floor with a cry and started vomiting.

" Harry!" yelled Carlisle. Rushing to Harry's side he laid his hand on his head to comfort him.

Harry, still locked in the memory released a blood curdling scream when he felt a hand on his head. He started blindly kicking and hitting at his attacker. In his panic he didn't feel his wrist shatter as it came in contact with his fathers marble like face.

Severus, having felt the spike of magic in the house came bursting into the bathroom. " What the hell happened!" he bellowed upon spotting his son laying on the floor in a pool of his own vomit. Harry was still crying and thrashing wildly.

" Seeing his scars triggered a flashback." Carlisle didn't know what to do for his son. He couldn't touch him to comfort him and Harry wasn't responding to his voice.

Severus grabbed 2 high level calming droughts and spelled them directly into Harry. After a few minutes the calming drought took effect and Harry calmed. Harry was laying on the cold floor panting with his eyes staring blankly ahead. With a pitiful whine Harry pulled his shattered wrist into his chest.

Severus closed his eyes, heart pounding in his chest. Snapping his eyes open he kneeled at Harry's side. " Harry it's ok, it's me Professor Snape. You are safe here with your family. Can you hear me?"

Harry gave the smallest of nods. " Harry, can you please close your eyes?" At hearing Harry whimper, Severus added. " It's ok Harry, I'm not going to hurt you. Please trust me." Taking a deep breath Harry closed his eyes. Severus pointed his wand at Harry and cast a quick scourgify, cleaning him of his vomit. Harry gave a small yelp at feeling the charm clean him.

" It's ok Harry." Soothed Severus. " I was just cleaning you up. Harry, I need to get you to the bed, can I levitate you?" At seeing Harry shake his head no Severus gave a tired sigh. " That's ok, when you are ready, your father and I will help you to your bed.

Harry laid on the floor for another 20 minutes lost in his thoughts. Finally with a deep breath Harry shakily sat up clutching his busted wrist to his chest.

" I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean for you to break your wrist. I just wanted to help you." Carlisle felt horrible that his son shattered his wrist his his face.

" S-s...o-ok" whispered Harry. His throat raw and painful from getting sick and screaming.

" Harry, I'm going to take the elbow of your non injured arm and help you up. Ready?" At seeing Harry nod, Severus reach down for his elbow and helped him to his feet. " Let's get you back to bed."

" N-no... b-b-bath." After that flashback Harry felt the need to scrub his skin raw.

" Ok but I need to fix your wrist first. Sit on the toilet for me and close your eyes." Severus knew that Harry wouldn't want to see a wand pointed at him. Once Harry's eyes were closed Severus muttered the spell, repairing the bones in his wrist and hand.

" The bones are healed but will be weak and tender for a bit so please be careful. I have Draco brewing some more potions. I will go get you a pain potion, a soothing potion for your throat, and one for the shaking. I also have a potion for you to try for your speech." Severus looked to Carlisle. " Will you be ok getting him in the tub?" At seeing him nod Severus left the bathroom, vanishing the mirror as he went.

Severus left the bathroom visibly shaking. That must have been a horrific memory to leave Harry in such a state. He was proud of his son though, for picking himself up and continuing on. He knew there would be many more of such incidents.

Severus wasn't surprised to see almost everyone waiting for him in the hall.

" Severus, is he ok?" asked a very upset Esme.

" I think he will be. He had a flash back after seeing his scars but he is doing better now." Looking around Severus noticed a few people missing. " Where is Edward?"

" He saw, he saw Harry's memory and took off. Jasper and Jacob followed to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." said Alice.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn't wait till this mess was over so everyone could begin the healing process. As long as Dumbledore was out there, no body could relax and move on.


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own Harry Potter it Twilight.

Ok, here is another chapter.. Please review!

I got a few messages stating that they didn't get email notification yesterday of chapter 25 posting, so of you missed yesterday's update, please read that first;)

Chapter 26

After Harry took a steaming 45 minute bath Carlisle and Severus helped him back to the couch. Harry had enough with laying around in bed. He was currently watching 'The Avengers', with Draco sitting at his feet. Harry was getting more entertainment out of watching Draco watch the movie, then he was actually watching the movie. Draco being raised a pureblood with parents against anything muggle had never seen a tv before, let alone a movie.

Harry was dreading Edwards return. He knew Edward saw Greyback rape him, saw Greyback disfigure him. At least he now knew there was 1 mate that wouldn't want to touch him. How could anyone want to touch him after witnessing that? He knew Edward took off after the flashback, he didn't want to have to look at his ugly scarred face.

" Stop thinking like that, your ruining the movie." groused Draco.

" Wh-Wh-what." Harry was confused, how could Draco know what he was thinking.

" Harry I have known you since we were 11. You are sitting there thinking that Edward will never want to have anything to do with you. You think that Edward will think your disgusting and scarred. You think Edward took off because he doesn't want to look at you."

Harry bowed his head in shame, Draco was right. If only Draco knew what Edward saw, he too would want nothing to do with him.

" Really Potter, he loves you and that is why he left. He just saw the person he loves the most in the world go through a traumatic experience. I don't know what he saw but I know it had to be pretty bad. Edward is having a hard time controlling his vampire, and he has already went feral once. He needed to blow off some steam."

Draco reached out and took Harry's hand. " There is nothing you could do, or have done to you that would make us feel different about you. Harry, we know you didn't ask for what happened so please stop blaming yourself."

Draco stood up and brushed imaginary lint off his clothes. " Now, I don't know about you, but I'm going to figure out how Loki astral projected himself, because that is wicked awesome!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh at Draco. He knew Draco was serious, he would try to figure out astral projection.

Sitting up, Harry swung his legs over the couch. This was the first time he had been left alone. His dad had to go into the hospital, Esme Alice and Rosalie went food shopping, Edward was missing with Jasper and Jacob, Professor Snape apparated to Cross Wands Court for potion supplies, Remus was sleeping off the affects of the potion Dumbledore gave him, Draco was apparently working on astral projection and the twins were holed up with Emmett somewhere. That last one was something to be concerned about.

Frowning down at his left leg Harry rapped his knuckles on the hard plaster. Professor Snape said his leg would never work right. He didn't want to always have to rely on someone else to help him get around, or use a cane. How could he protect himself against Ron or Dumbledore if he couldn't walk?

Taking a deep breath he placed his hands on the couch at his sides and pushed himself up. A sharp pain shot through his leg as he put his weight on it. Harry bit his lip to keep from crying out; he didn't want Emmett to hear him. He wanted to try walking on his own, without an audience.

Harry stood there waiting out the pain, taking deep breaths. After a few minutes the pain subsided enough for him to take a tentative step. His leg felt like someone was jabbing a spike through it as it made contact with the floor. He managed 5 steps before he couldn't take it anymore and collapsed leaning against the French doors leading to the back yard.

Hearing a tapping sound on the glass door, Harry looked out to see a large man standing there looking at him. He was about to scream for help when he noticed the man resembled Jacob.

Harry scooted back a bit till his back hit the coffee table. He didn't know what to do. Should he call for help or let this stranger in? He was tall, very muscular and tan. He had his hair cropped and a tattoo on his arm, just like Jacobs. This guy must be part of Jacobs pack.

With some difficulty Harry forced himself to stand up. With a trembling hand Harry reached for the door. He kept his hand on the knob trying to build up the courage to open it. Finally, with a deep breath, he pulled the door open.

The man gave Harry a small smile but kept himself at a distance. " Um, high! Is,, is Jake here?"

Harry shook his head no. He probably should have called for Emmett, what if this man attacked him.? He wondered what Emmett and the twins were up to for Emmett to have not heard this guy talking.

" Uh, actually it was you I was hoping to talk to. Can,,, can I come in for a few minutes?"

Harry really didn't want to let this stranger in, but he didn't want to upset a friend or relatives of Jakes. Slowly Harry nodded his head. Temporarily forgetting about the pain in his leg, Harry managed to limp back to the couch.

The stranger took a seat in the chair opposite of the couch, looking nervous. He kept rubbing his hands together and was having trouble looking at him. " I,,, I came here to apologize,,, to you!"

Harry was confused, what could this stranger have done to him. With dawning horror Harry whimpered in distress, wrapping his arms around his middle. This was him, this was the wolf that tried to kill him.

" Please,, please don't be frightened I won't hurt you, I swear. Just,, just hear me out, please." Paul knew that if Harry started screaming, there was a good chance that the Cullens and Jake would kill first, ask questions later.

Harry was trying to control his breathing. This was the wolf that hurt him, that wanted him dead. He could still feel the wolfs large canines sinking into his flesh, ripping, and tearing. He silently begged for Emmett to come save him.

" I am so, so sorry. I,,, I thought you were a vampire. I'm supposed to protect the tribe from vampires. I would have never hurt you if I had known you were human. Please believe me." Looking at the small boy in front of him Paul couldn't believe that he mistook him for a vampire. What the hell was wrong with him? This boy, this small boy was Jacobs imprint and he almost killed him.

" You have nothing to fear from me and I will take whatever punishment your family sees fit to give me. Hell, Jake all ready busted my nose and beat the shit out of me. I just,, I just needed to see you, to tell you how deeply sorry I am."

Harry studied Paul. He could tell that he was sincere with his apology. He could tell that he had been beating himself up over it, and by looks of his eyes, hadn't slept since the attack. Could he totally blame Paul? After all, he wanted the wolf to kill him. Hermione always said he was to forgiving.

Harry knew that it took a lot for Paul to come here and apologize in person. There was a good chance that if any of his mates were here that they wouldn't hesitate to kill Paul.

" M-m... s-sorry." stuttered Harry.

" What? Why are you sorry? You did nothing wrong. You were already injured and in need of help, and instead I viciously attacked you."

Harry flinched at Paul's words. He really didn't want to think about the attack again.

" I don't want to be a bad person. I know I have issues with my temper, but I try to be good. I took a big risk coming here, I know your family wants me dead for what I did. Just,,, I had to see you, I had to see that you were ok, and I had to plead for your forgiveness." Paul lowered his head, he couldn't keep looking into the intense green eyes. His wolf wanted to lay at this boys feet basking in his goodness.

" S-s-s... Ok... f-forg-give... you."

Paul was stunned! How could this boy forgive him after all the pain he put him through; after almost killing him? This boy was truly amazing. He knew he didn't deserve Harry's forgiveness but he vowed he would earn it, somehow!

Paul only got a seconds warning, a warning scent, before being slammed into the ground by a pissed off Emmett.

" What the hell do you think your doing wolf." Emmett slammed his head into the floor. " Did you come here to finish off my brother?" Emmett swung him up and slammed him into the wall.

Paul didn't fight the large vampire. He deserved this, he deserved the pain for what he did.

" N-no... d-don't." screamed Harry.

" Harry, do you know who the hell this is? This is the wolf that mauled you to pieces. Harry, this is the wolf that made your heart stop beating while I held you in my arms." Emmett let out a ferocious growl and threw Paul across the room.

Harry was in tears, he didn't want to see Paul hurt. He was tired of all the pain and fighting.

Without thinking Harry raised his hand and erected a shield around Paul. He had to do something or Emmett was going to kill him.

Emmett made a lunge for Paul but crashed into Harry' shield instead. " What the hell Harry, he deserves to die for what he did."

" N-no... p-p-please... stop!" Harry was trembling and in tears.

Emmett dropped to his knees in front of his little brother. " Don't cry Harry, please! I didn't mean to scare you but he hurt you. Dammit Harry, you were in my arms when your heart stopped, I heard your heart beat its last beat. I,,,, I thought you died. Every time I close my eyes I picture him on top of you, tearing you to pieces."

Harry was sobbing now, he didn't know he stopped breathing. He didn't care that he almost died, but the thought that he put his brother through so much pain killed him.

Reaching out with both hands Harry grabbed Emmett's face and brought his forehead to his. " D-dont... k-kill... him." whispered Harry, " p-p-please"

Emmett closed his eyes enjoying being so close to his brother. Feeling his little hands on his face and his forehead pressed to his, settled the beast inside him that screamed for Paul's blood.

" Ok Harry, no more. I won't hurt him." Emmett whispered back.

" Well what do..." said George.

" We have here?" finished Fred.

" Why wolf, what big teeth you have!" said George grinning!

" And muscles, lets not forget all those big yummy muscles!" said Fred leering at Paul.

George moved closer to Paul who was still sprawled out on the floor. " No forgetting those brother dear. Do you think he will let me pet them?"

" I don't know according to our little brother, this wolf bites. He may try to eat you." Said Fred suggestively.

" Oh please don't go getting my hopes up. I don't think I would mind those teeth sinking into me or anything else of his for that matter." George reached out and touched Paul' bicep.

Fred joined George in caressing Paul's other bicep " I don't know Georgie, do you think he's wolf enough to be able to handle the 2 of us?"

" To true Freddie, we are a handful." George picked up one of Paul's hands. " but he does have awfully big strong hands."

" You know what they say about the size of a mans hands..." Fred wagged his eyebrows at his brother.

Paul just laid there in shock. Emmett must have really did a number on him because he was seeing double,,, double imprints!. He couldn't believe what they were suggesting and he couldn't believe how hard he was getting. Paul dropped his head to the floor.

Emmett started roaring with laughter.

"I leave for 30 minutes and I come back to you 2 demons molesting the dog. Why am I not surprised?" Severus advanced on Paul dropping his wand into his hand. With a flick of his wrist Paul went flying into the wall.

Severus jabbed his wand deep into Paul's throat. " You are very lucky that I feel being stuck with those fire haired demons is punishment enough for what you did to Harry." Severus thrust his wand harder into Paul's throat causing the tip to light up and burn. " But if you even so much as blink wrong in Harry direction, I will personally show you why I'm one of the most feared men in the wizarding world. Do you understand me?"

Paul nodded his head as best as he could " Yes,,, yes sir." he croaked out.

Severus felt a touch to his arm and looked down to see a small hand. He followed the hand and found himself looking into huge emerald eyes, filled with compassion. " P-p-please... h-he's... g-g-good." Harry smiled at Paul.

Paul was once again entranced with Harry. There was something about him; something that made him want to fall to his knees and swear his life to him.

With one last warning glare to Paul, Severus took Harry's hand and led him back to the couch.

" Don't worry about it." said George next to Paul but looking to Harry.

" Harry has a way of making everyone fall in love with him." added Fred.

Both twins turned to Paul with mischievous matching grins. " I don't know about you brother of mine" said George with a wink. " But I would like to test the " large" hand theory."

Paul closed his eyes with a groan.


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Chapter 27

I am totally shocked. When I started this fic, I wasn't expecting any interest. I now have 200 reviews. You have no idea how happy you made me! Thank you so very, very, very much, and please keep reviewing.

Chapter 27

Molly Weasley was finishing up the dinner dishes when her floo activated, and out stepped Professor Dumbledore along with a stranger wearing a long cloak with a hood.

" Headmaster, how wonderful to see you. You just missed dinner, can I get you anything?" Molly was trying not to stare at the mystery man, but she was very curious.

" No thank you Molly, I have come to talk you and Ronald about tomorrow." Dumbledore gave her a kind grandfatherly smile.

" Oh, yes poor Harry. We really need to bring him home where I can properly look after him. The poor thing must be terrified with those vampires and Slytherins. What does a vampire know about properly feeding a growing boy? My Ronald has been worried to death about his bonded."

Molly looked behind Dumbledore when she thought she heard a growl come from the mystery man. " Right, I will just run and get Ronnie."

Molly rushed out of the kitchen to retrieve her son from his room. He was hoping to have had a place of his own by now, but since he could not yet access the Potter vaults, he had to remain here. She herself couldn't wait to get her hands on some of that Potter and Black fortune.

Dumbledore turned to Sirius and motioned for him to take a seat. He was surprised at how easy it was to imperious Sirius. He figured with Sirius' Auror training and Black upbringing that he would have put up more of a fight. Years in Azkaban must have really messed with the mans head, weakening him.

Sirius took the offered seat having to bite back a growl. He wanted nothing more then to wrap his hands around Dumbledore's neck and squeeze the life out of him. Dumbledore thought him weak and easily controlled but he knew what was going on; he was able to throw off the imperious curse as soon as the old fool cast it.

Sirius had to pretend to be cursed in order to get away and save Harry. Sirius knew he would have never gotten free of those damn kennels if he didn't.

Sirius almost had a heart attack when he looked out to the fields that first day and spotted a very familiar stag. He just sat there in his kennel frozen, staring at the ghost of his dead best friend. There was no way that was truly James Potter. But if Dumbledore was crazy enough to trap him in his animagus form what's to say he didn't do the same to James.

He was scared to get the stags attention, he was scared it was just a delusional dream and that it was just an ordinary deer. Finally after an hour of observing and wrestling with himself, Padfoot started barking. Instantly the deer threw his head up in the air and swung his massive antlered head in his direction. Rearing up on its hind legs the stag tore through the field in his direction.

Sirius almost passed out, it had to be James. All these years James had been trapped here as a stag. How sick could a person be to do such a horrific thing, and why? Why had Dumbledore did this to them?

The stag came to a skidding halt right in front of his kennel. Dear Merlin it was James, he would recognize him anywhere. The stag started pawing and tossing its head in the air. He tried using his antlers to free Padfoot from the cage, but Dumbledores magic was to strong. Finally, the stag gave up and laid down in front of the kennel with his muzzle through the fence. Padfoot laid in front of the stag he had despaired of ever seeing again, and touched his muzzle to the stags. They just laid there staring into each other eyes. James was still in there, trapped inside the stag. How did James survive here for so long? The pain he must have felt knowing that his precious son was out there, and he couldn't get to him.

The sound of Ron Weasley's voice snapped Sirius out of his thoughts.

" I'm tired of waiting Professor, I will make Harry come back with me tomorrow; he has had enough time with his damn family. It's time he comes home and does his duty by me.

Sirius clenched his hands so tight that his nails dug into his palms drawing blood. That was his pup that little shit was talking about.

" I understand your frustration Ronald, but you can not force Harry till the day before his 20th birthday. We need to convince him that being with us is in his best interest. After we get him back here I will put magic blocking cuffs on him so he can't run back to his family for help." Dumbledore was getting really fed up with Ronald. He was going to use him to entice Harry back then add him to his collection at Phoenix Manor. Ronald wasn't an animagus but he could transfigure him into something.

" Will we be able to access the Potter vaults after we get Harry back?" asked Molly.

Dumbledore tried not to roll his eyes. " Of course Molly dear, we just need Harry to get into the vaults and make a withdrawal. As soon as Ronald bonds to Harry he will have complete control of all the vaults.

Molly gave her son a huge grin. There was so many things she planned on buying after she got her hands on those galleons. She didn't feel they were doing wrong, they deserved to have his money; after all they took him in and befriended him. They kept Harry from going dark.

Sirius was gritting his teeth so hard he could feel one chip. He thought the Weasley's loved Harry like a son. How could they do this to his pup? Harry was the most caring and giving soul he had ever met. Harry would have happily handed over all his galleons to the Weasley's if they needed it.

" Who is that?" Said Ron giving Sirius a disgusted look.

" Ahhh, he is our ,,, how do the muggles say it? ' ace in the hole '. It truly was genius on my part, a miracle mind you. I have accomplished many amazing feats in my time but this one is beyond anything I ever could have imagined."

Sirius was trying not to get sick. How could one person love themselves so much? He honestly believes the bull shit he's sprouting about himself.

Dumbledore stood up and approached Sirius, laying his hands on his shoulders from behind. " It took months of research but I was able to figure out how to restore the soul of a person that had been kissed." With that, Dumbledore lowered Sirius' hood.

"S-Sirius!" screeched Molly. "How?... It's so good to have you back, I'm so happy.

By the look on her face Sirius could tell she was anything but happy to have him back. She was probably mourning the loss of all his galleons. Greedy bitch!

" Sirius, you know we only have Harry best interest at heart right? I love him so much" Ron was terrified that Sirius was going to start cursing him for what he said about Harry. Sirius was a terrifying wizard, why did Dumbledore feel the need to bring him back?

" No worries Ronald. I explained everything to Sirius here, and he agrees we are doing what's best for Harry. Don't you Sirius?" Dumbledore gave Sirius' shoulders a hard squeeze.

Sirius could feel Dumbledore glaring a hole in the back of his head. " Of course headmaster, you are always right. Harry needs someone to look after him and love him, and you will always make sure Harry is well cared for.

Sirius had a hard time not choking on those words. What Dumbledore had planned for Harry was nothing more then slavery, thievery, and rape. What made it even more disgusting, was the fact Dumbledore desired his little pups body. That old sick bastard was planning on forcing himself on Harry.

" That's my boy Sirius. Now tomorrow I will portkey us all to the Cullen's house and we must remember to be nice to Harry's family. Harry will be so happy to have Sirius back and so grateful that he will return with us." Dumbledore was confident in his plan, after all he always gets what he wants.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

Harry's mates were not happy to find Paul in the house. When Edward and Jacob returned they flipped out when they caught his scent near their mate. A quick leg locking curse from Severus is the only thing that saved Paul. Harry then explained how he liked Paul and if they loved him, they wouldn't hurt him. Needless to say Harry had a couple of sulking mates.

Severus had given Harry a potion that would help with his speech. It is a multi-dose potion and so far he had improved a little after the first dose. They all felt bad for Harry because the potion was very painful. They didn't like seeing him withering on the couch in pain.

Everybody was sitting around the house tense. Dumbledore, Ron and Molly were due at any moment. Severus had to give Harry 3 calming droughts, and even those were wearing off at an alarming rate. They didn't know what Dumbledore had planned but they knew he wouldn't leave without trying to force Harry with him.

After being filled in of the situation by the twins, Paul refused to leave. He was going to prove he was worthy of Harry's forgiveness. He also couldn't bring himself to be separated from his newly found imprints.

Paul was shocked to have not only imprinted, but to have imprinted on identical twins. Like any typical man, he had fantasies of having sex with a set of hot identical twins. These twins weren't exactly how he fantasized them. He had never been attracted to the same sex before, he saw himself as the ultimate ladies man. Fred and George were loud, forward, brash, the ultimate tricksters. But they were also fiercely loyal to Harry, whom they considered their little brother. He could see in their eyes how they worried about Harry but they tried to hide it by cracking jokes. They thrived off of making everyone smile and laugh. They had a good heart and a lot of love to give, and even after just meeting them, Paul was already falling in love with them.

Harry was sitting at the table in a hard wooden chair. Everyone knew his leg was killing him sitting up, but he refused to be laying down and vulnerable in front on Dumbledore and Ron. He was surrounded by his mates, but it was his father, Carlisle, that he was clinging to. He had scooted his chair as close to Carlisle's as he could, then wrapped himself around his arm.

Carlisle hated feeling his son trembling against him. Harry had come such a long way in his healing in just the few days he had been here. Why couldn't Dumbledore just leave his son alone?

" It will be hard, but I ask all of you to try to refrain from attacking Dumbledore and Ron. Even though Harry is an adult, Dumbledore will go to the Ministry claiming Harry is unfit after everything he has been through to look after himself. He will then show pensieve memories proving you all are to volatile to be looking after Harry. He will then petition for full guardianship of Harry, and he will win." Severus was trying not to feel jealous that Harry was clinging to Carlisle. Harry didn't know that he was his biological father, but they planned to tell him after Dumbledore left.

" Is there an American Ministry of Magic? Couldn't we petition them to keep Dumbledore from taking Harry until he is 20? Harry did become an American citizen after his adoption." asked Edward.

Severus raised one eyebrow in thought. " That is a very good question. Why didn't I think of that?"

Severus checked the time. " Lupin, go to the American Ministry and see if you can get an audience with the Minister or the head of the DMLE. Explain to them the situation and see if they can help. This just might be the break we have been looking for. Dumbledore will be here in less then an hour so please hurry." With a loud crack, Remus was gone.

" That is so kool!" muttered Paul.

" Do you think they will help." asked a nervous Esme.

" The American Ministry holds no love for the British Ministry. I have heard Dumbledore complain countless times about their Minister. The American Minister despises Dumbledore. Harry is an American citizen, famous and powerful; I believe they will step forward to help." Severus could not believe that he didn't think of asking the Americans for assistance. In his defense he has had a lot on him mind.

" Th-the... Am-m-mercian... M-M-instery... wont... t-t-take... me?" asked a terrified Harry. He was clinging to his father as tight as he could. He knew his father wouldn't let Dumbledore take him or Ron hurt him.

Severus kneeled down in front of his son. " No Harry, from what I heard Minister Williams is a good man. He has no reason to want to take you away. We will figure this out."

" Ok" Harry trusted Severus. They may not have always gotten along but Severus has always helped him, and been there for him. Harry shifted in his seat and whimpered.

" Is your leg hurting?" asked Severus. At Harry's nod Severus handed him a pain potion.

" Harry one last thing. Do not eat anything Molly or Ron gives you. I wouldn't put it past them to slip you a love potion or something, ok?" Harry gave a sharp nod.

All heads turned towards the door as Professor Dumbledore walked in.

" How nice of you to knock Albus." Deadpanned Carlisle. He pulled Harry tighter to him when Harry buried his face in his shoulder.

" Ah Carlisle, no need for such formalities, we are family after all." Dumbledore was followed by Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley and a tall man in a long robe with a hood covering his face.

Molly Weasley hurried past everyone heading towards Harry. " Harry dear, I have been so worried about you here. Give me a hug."

Before Molly Weasley could reach Harry, Esme stepped in front of her blocking her path. She wasn't going to let that sad excuse of a mother near her baby.

Sirius' heart was pounding in his chest. His pup was here and surrounded by people that looked like they would give their life for him. He knew who the Cullens were, Harry told him many wonderful stories of growing up with them.

Sirius felt a nudge at his occlumency shields and quickly dropped them. He remembered Harry telling him that his brother Edward was a mind reader. Looking around the room he spotted the boy that he knew to be Edward from the many pictures that Harry showed him. Sirius relayed to him everything that happened and what Dumbledore planned for Harry.

Edwards eyes widened in shock when he found out who the mystery man was. Quietly so only those with creature hearing could hear, he retold everything that Sirius had said.

" Excuse me." Molly said snippily "but I'm trying to get to my son."

" Then you should turn around. The only son in front of you is mine, and he doesn't wish to be hugged by you." snarked Esme right back.

" I don't know who you think your talking to vampire, but Harry will soon be my son-in-law, and I would like to give him a proper Weasley greeting." Said Molly as she puffed out her chest.

" I don't know about you Freddie, but I don't remember any proper Weasley greeting." Said George stepping into view.

" Well Georgie I do remember the ' when are you going to take school serious?' greeting. There is also the ' when are you going to get a proper ministry job ' greeting." Fred did the perfect imitation of his mother.

" How COULD I forget? How about her greeting for Bill ' When are you going to let me cut that damn hair?' greeting." said George.

" Do you know what my favorite greeting is? Asked Fred. Both Fred and George looked at each other and answered at the same time. ' Pranking is no way to make a living, you 2 need to grow up.' " And yet we make more money then dad in a month then he does the entire year." finished George.

Molly just stood there with her mouth hanging open staring at her twins.

" Fred, George, what are you 2 doing here?" Demanded Ron. He was pissed that his brothers were here with Harry when he wasn't invited.

" You boys need to get home and stop imposing on these,,,,, people." Molly gave a disgusted look to the Cullen's.

" Oh we aren't..." said Fred.

" The ones... " added George.

" Imposing!" they finished at the same time glaring and both their mother and Ron.

" Now don't you talk..." Molly never got to finish because she was interrupted by Dumbledore.

" Thats enough Molly, we are here for Harry. I'm sure the twins were just visiting their friend and plan on returning to their flat tonight. Isn't that right boys?" Dumbledore glared at the twins, daring them to go against him.

" Well after putting it like that." answered Fred

"NO" they both yelled at Dumbledore.

" We are here to make sure Ronniekins doesn't hurt Harry" Fred glared at Ron.

" And the locals. They have very delicious locals." George reached behind him and tugged Paul forward.

Dumbledore was seeing red! How dare they go against him.

Sirius was having a hard time not laughing. He always did like the twins the best.

" Let's just all settle down." Said Dumbledore in his calmest voice. He walked over and sat on the plush couch. Dumbledore patted the seat next to him " Come sit with me Harry my boy, we have a lot to talk about."

Dumbledore couldn't take his eyes off that beautiful boy. He looked absolutely breathtaking sitting next to Carlisle. Dumbledore had to subtly adjust his hardening cock.

Jasper couldn't hold back his growl. He could feel the lust pouring off the old man directed towards his little brother. Edward reading Jasper's thoughts moved closer to Harry, baring his teeth.

At seeing Harry ignore him Dumbledore tried again. " Harry, that wasn't a request. Come and sit next to me ,,, now." He was furious at the boy for ignoring him and was visualizing how he was going to punish him later that night. Dumbledore couldn't help but lick his lips.

" Albus, Harry doesn't have to sit next to you if he chooses not to." Carlisle didn't like the way the great pervert was looking at his son. Jasper had let him know what kind of feelings he was getting from Albus.

Dumbledore knew he couldn't force Harry with his family around so he got up and sat at the table across from Harry.

" Harry, I'm so happy to see you up and about, you look much better." Dumbledore was using his best grandfather voice, and laying it on thick.

" I'm happy your time with your family has been good for you, but it's time you return with me and your future Dominate, Ronald. You don't want to miss out on planning your own bonding ceremony, do you?" Dumbledore was getting frustrated that Harry refused to acknowledge his presence.

Carlisle was glad he was a vampire because Harry's nails would have drawn blood by now by how hard he was gripping his arm.

" N-no!" Stated Harry, lifting his head to look Dumbledore in the eyes. He was terrified of Dumbledore but he wasn't going to give the man the satisfaction of seeing him cower in fear.

" Harry Potter, as your dominate, I order you to show Professor Dumbledore

some respect. Now, go pack what things you brought so we can get out of this place." Ron was red in the face with anger. Harry would be paying for his disrespect as soon as he got him home. He planned on having Harry on his knees begging for forgiveness.

Draco and Jacob stood and moved closer to Edward and Harry at hearing Ron address Harry in such a tone. Ron at seeing the 3 much larger men glare at him took a few steps back.

" Harry won't be going anywhere with you,, Weasel." sneered Draco.

" You aren't Harry's dominate for another year, and I can guarantee you that we will find a way for Harry to get out of that bonding contract." added Edward.

" Ok, boys no need for violence. " Dumbledore cut in before Ron could say something stupid.

" Now Harry I have a wonderful bonding present for you. I worked very hard on this gift for you and I hope you will come back with us and spend some time with it." Dumbledore knew he would have Harry after he saw Sirius and Sirius convinced him to return.

Dumbledore motioned for Sirius to come closer. " Come here dear boy, there is someone here who has been dying to see you again."

Sirius stopped just shy of Dumbledore. He could feel Harry's eyes on him, wondering who he was.

" Lower your hood and say hello." Dumbledore commanded of Sirius.

Slowly while looking at his godsons face, Sirius lowered his hood. Harry gave a shocked gasp when he saw his godfather. Tears started to roll down Harry's face. Sirius quickly ran around the table to kneel at Harry's side.

" Hey pup, I have missed you so much." Sirius reached out to Harry but was saddened to see him flinch from him. He was confused, Harry never shied from his touch.

" S-Sirius... r-r-real-ly... y-y-you?" Harry wanted so much to believe that this was his beloved godfather but people can't come back from the dead, especially those that had their souls sucked out.

" Of course it is your godfather Harry. I did a lot of research and found a way to return the souls to those that have been kissed. It can only work for those that have been recently kissed." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling like mad. He knew he had Harry now.

With a shaking hand Harry reached out and touched Sirius' face. Sirius closed his eyes soaking in the feeling of his sweet godson touching him. After seeing James who had been locked away for so long, he thought the same fate awaited him. He thought he would never get to lay eyes on Harry again.

" Now Harry, wouldn't you like to come back with Sirius? You can live with him at Grimmauld Place. Sirius wouldn't you love for Harry to live with you?" Dumbledore had no intention of letting Harry live with Sirius. After they left here he was taking Harry to Phoenix Manor to teach him a few lessons about going against him. When he was done with him, Harry would be the perfect little submissive.

Sirius took Harry's hand in his. He looked up to Edward warning him about what he was going to do. He was about to piss off one very manipulative and powerful wizard.

" Harry, you know I love you right?" At seeing a teary Harry nod, Sirius continued. " I have only wanted what was best for you. I want to see you happy, and loved. Dumbledore is 100 percent right."

Sirius had to grip Harry's hand tighter to keep him from pulling away. He saw Snape take a step closer and drop his wand in his hand when Harry started to whimper.

" Dumbledore is right, I would love for you to come live with me at Grimmauld, but we both know Dumblefuck won't allow that."

" SIRIUS!" bellowed Dumbledore. Dumbledore stood up and pointed his wand at Sirius and Harry. Molly and Ron also pointed their wands at different people even though they were greatly outnumbered.

" Sirius stood up and blocked Dumbledore from Harry. " You never had me old man. I have kept my mind the entire time. You will not be taking Harry, and I will tell everyone about your special farm." Sirius didn't have a wand, Dumbledore never returned his.

Everything happened so fast. Dumbledore shot a spell at Sirius, and Jasper feeling his intent knocked both Sirius and Harry out of the way of the sickly green light. Both wolves shifted and stood over Harry who was knocked to the ground by Jasper. Severus shot a stunner at Dumbledore, which he easily blocked. Molly shot a cutting hex from behind Severus, hitting him in his wand arm, causing him to drop his wand. Sirius lunged for Severus' wand and in doing so left himself open to Dumbledore., who fired a killing curse at Sirius. Emmett seeing what was happening was able to use his vampire speed to beat the green light and knock Sirius out of the way. Ron who was standing behind Sirius took the curse right to the chest, dropping dead instantly. Molly screamed and ran to her dead son, dropping to his side.

" Albus Dumbledore you are under arrest for using an unforgivable curse and killing someone" Boomed a loud voice from the entrance of the door.

Everyone turned to see a very large, muscular man, in his mid 40's, black hair with flecks of grey, wearing dark green robes, standing in the door with an army of auros behind him.

Albus attempted to apparate but nothing happened. The American auros had erected anti- apparation wards around the house and property.

" Albus Dumbledore I am Minster Williams, drop your wand!" ordered the man from the door, walking towards Dumbledore.

" I don't think so Minister. This has all been a misunderstanding." Dumbledore was inching backwards closer to Harry. He was going to call Fawkes, grab Harry then flash to Phoenix Manor. He was almost to Harry when he bumped into something soft. Turning he came almost face to face with a very large, very pissed off silver wolf. The wolf was baring its massive canines and a deep growling was coming from its chest.

" Take another step and I will be forced to use extreme force on you." stated the Minister.

Albus sensing there was no way he was going to get his hands on Harry, called Fawkes to him. Fawkes flashed in but didn't go to Dumbledore, instead he walked under the massive to russet wolf to cuddle with Harry.

" Get over here you damn bird!" screamed Dumbledore.

Minister Williams growing tired of Dumbledore fired a stunner and dropped him. He then signaled for his aurors to bind and take him away.

Crying could be heard from Molly Weasley who was still sitting with her dead son. Lifting her head, she glared at Harry. " This is all your fault you little bastard. My Ronnie is dead because of you."

Faster then what anyone could anticipate she fired the killing curse at Harry. She was to close when she shot the spell so no one could intercept it. Fawkes who was cuddling into Harry's chest, spread his great red and gold wings and took the curse. Harry let out a scream thinking Fawkes died but was shocked to find a baby Fawkes crawling down his shirt.

The minister pointed his wand and stunned Molly. " Is everyone ok?" he asked.

Remus came running into the house " Sirius!" he yelled and ran to embrace his mate.

As the aurors were taking away their prisoners and the dead body he turned to Carlisle.

" I'm going to see to Dumbledore but I will be back." He looked to Harry who was being helped up by Draco and Edward. " We have a lot to discuss."

Carlisle nodded his head. He was in a bit of a shock, he couldn't believe everything that just happened.

After they all left Paul and Jacob shifted back.

" What the..." Severus turned to the twins. " Will one of you spell some clothes on him?" Severus pointed to a very naked Paul.

Fred and George were openly ogling their mate. Their very naked, very well endowed mate. They were trying but failing at not drooling.

" Oh he'll no, we like him just the way he is." the twins said in unison.

Harry could be heard giggling from next to Carlisle.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

Shew,, that was one hell of a chapter,, lol. I didn't plan on killing Ron, not sure where that came from but it worked.

Well, Harry still has the bond with Dumbledore to worry about! We also still need to find out his creature;)


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Harry was helped to the couch by his fretting mates. He was trying to not drop a baby Fawkes who was nesting in his shirt. Harry scanned the room till his eyes landed on Fred and George.

" S-sorry" Harry cried. Ron may have become an ass, but at one time Ron was his best friend; he was also Fred and George's brother.

" Don't Harry, it wasn't your fault." said Fred sitting next to Harry. Fred felt horrible over his brothers death but to be honest, he felt like he lost Ron a long time ago.

" There was no good left in him Harry." said Edward. I read his thoughts and they weren't pretty.

Harry lowered his head. What did he do to make his best friend turn on him so.

" Harry, I know your blaming yourself so just stop." demanded George. " Ron was always envious of you. Then he started desiring you and your money. Merlin Harry, he would have treated you horrible."

" His thoughts regarding what he wanted to do to you Harry was very,,,, disturbing. I'm glad he's dead, he is one less person to worry about." stated Edward.

Harry looked to Severus who's arm was being seen to by Carlisle. " W-wh-what... n-n-now?" he asked. He wasn't sure what was going to happen with the bond now that Ron was dead and Dumbledore in custody.

" I honestly don't know Harry. None of us were responsible for Ron's death, so you won't be going to Azkaban. Dumbledore is the next person your bond

transfers to but now, I just don't know."

" Pup!" yelled Sirius, rushing to Harry's side.

Harry looked into Sirius' eyes. He couldn't believe that his godfather was here, that he was alive. " M,,, s-sorry." Harry tried to stop the tears from falling, but he failed. He was the reason his godfather had been kissed.

" No pup, it wasn't your fault. I was never kissed." Sirius could here several people gasp. " It was Dumbledore! He forced me into Padfoot and then kept me in the kennels at his home.

" Damn, if this wasn't a serious situation I could run with that." grumbled Severus.

" W-Why?" Harry wanted to know why Dumbledore took Sirius and then lied.

Sirius rubbed the back of his neck. He really didn't want to tell Harry what he witnessed. " Harry, let's just say I caught him doing something disgusting and very, very wrong."

Harry scrunched his eyebrows up in confusion. " What?" he asked.

" Harry" sighed Sirius. " I caught Dumbledore disillusioned, watching you take a shower." What Sirius didn't tell him was that Dumbledore was masturbating while watching Harry bathe. Dumbledore didn't realize that him being Lord Black could see through disillusionment charms while at Grimmauld Place.

Harry started shaking his head no, then leaned forward, and threw up. He couldn't believe that a man he thought of as a grandfather was spying on him while he was naked. He felt so dirty.

" It's ok Harry, Dumbledore can't hurt you now." soothed Severus. He wanted to march down to the ministry, and kill the disgusting pervert. How dare he look at his son while he was having a private moment.

Harry shakily laid his head on the pillow and cried. He just wanted it to end, to forget about everything. Severus sensing Harry's distress spelled some dreamless sleep potion into him. Not a minute later Harry was fast asleep.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Sirius stood up and started heading towards the door.

" And just where do you think you are going Black." sneered Severus.

" The American Ministry! I need to find the location of Dumbledores Manor."

" Why, were the kennels so grand that you can't wait to return?" Sneered Severus.

Sirius stopped and looked him in the eyes. " No, but I wasn't the first person Dumbledore forced into their animagus form and kidnapped."

" Sirius, what are you talking about?" asked Remus.

Sirius gave Harry a long look then looked to his mate. " Remus, James is alive. He has been stuck as Prongs all these years at Dumbledores Manor."

" WHAT!" demanded Severus. He couldn't have heard right, his mate couldn't possibly be alive.

" I saw him, James is alive. We have to go and save him. I just hope James is still there after being stuck as Prongs for so long."

" Are,, are you positive it's James." stuttered Severus sinking into a chair.

" Look, I know you never cared about him Snape, but we have to go save him,,, NOW" yelled a frustrated Sirius.

" Never cared? You don't know what the hell your talking about you stupid mutt." Severus advanced on Sirius and slammed him into the wall. " James was my mate, and I have loved him since I was 16 years old. James has been the only person I have ever been with."

" What the hell are you talking about? James would have never been with you." Sirius yelled while trying to push Severus off of him.

" It's true, Sirius." Remus wanted to break these two volatile men up before they destroyed even more of Esme's beautiful house.

" H- how? I don't understand." said a deflating Sirius.

Remus gave Sirius the quick version of everything they found out. Severus was pacing trying to take in the fact that his mate was still alive. He had to go rescue him, but he was scared to leave Harry, even for just a few hours.

" We have to go to the American Ministry, and see if we can talk to Albus, but I know him, he isn't going to give up the location of his manor." stressed Severus.

" That won't be possible." said a haggard Minister Williams coming through the opened front door.

" What happened?" demanded Severus. Minister Williams looked a mess. His robes were torn and scorched, he had a bruise on the side of his face, and his hair was a mess.

" Dumbledore was able to fight off the stunner. As soon as we got to the ministry he surprised us and started dueling, wandless. For a man that old he really is quit powerful. In the end he got away. I'm sorry. I came back here right away, I'm concerned about Mr Potters safety." Mr Williams looked exhausted.

" Shit!" Bellowed Severus. Not only was his son once again in danger, but the only person who knew the location of his mate was gone.

" I have every man out hunting him down, and there are wards to let us know if he leaves or enters the US. We will find him. I'm also going to assign a couple aurors to Mr Potter. I need to know everything that is going on." said Minister Williams.

Severus looked to his sleeping son and couldn't help but smile when he saw a baby Fawkes peeking out from the collar of his shirt.

" We will have to tell Harry about Dumbledore, he needs to know so he can be on guard." said Severus, once again pulling himself together. " I don't want him to know about James though."

" Why the hell not." raged Sirius. " James is his father, Harry has a right to know." There was no way Sirius was going to keep this from Harry.

" Use what little brains you have you stupid dog. James has been stuck as a stag for over 17 years. Do you want to be the one to get that boys hopes up about getting his father back, only to find out that James isn't right in the head? There is a reason why we have to limit our time when in our animagus form. After a while we start to lose our humanity and the animal takes over."

" You don't know what your talking about Snape." snarled Sirius. " He recognized me, he tried to break me out of the kennels and when he couldn't he laid on the outside of them, and stayed with me."

" Sirius, did you ever think that maybe it was Prongs that recognized Padfoot, and not James recognizing Sirius?" Remus asked quietly. He wanted to believe that James was alive and still in control of Prongs, but Severus was right, James has been Prongs for to long.

Sirius lowered his head. " I know" he whispered. " But, I have to believe that James is still there, I have to."

" That is why we can't tell Harry yet." said a sad Remus. " We can't get his hopes up like that, it's not fair to him. We need to rescue James first and then see how he is. Harry has gone his whole life thinking his father is dead, he can go a little bit longer."

Sirius wanted to protest but he knew they were right. It was eating at him not knowing if James was ok, and it would be worse on Harry. Sirius looked to Severus and nodded.

" What if Dumbledore goes back to the manor and destroys the evidence." all eyes turned to Paul. " I'm sorry" he quickly said.

" It's ok" said Remus patting Paul on the shoulder. " You are right, that is a possibility." he said sadly.

" No, I don't think he will." stated a thoughtful Severus. " You said Dumbledore kept everything nice and the animals treated good. He sees them as his trophies, and he has worked to hard for them; He isn't going to destroy them."

Severus walked over to Harry and started running his fingers through his hair. " Don't you see? Harry will be his ultimate trophy, his grand prize. Dumbledore won't give up until he has Harry, then he will disappear to his manor and we will never find them."

Severus straightened up and addressed the room. " I want someone with Harry around the clock, he is NOT to be left alone, not even to use the bathroom. I want everyone taking shifts patrolling the house and the grounds."

" Why don't we put the house under the

Fidelius Charm? asked Remus who was comforting his distressed mate.

" We need Dumbledore come for Harry." Severus knew that statement was going to cause arguing.

" What the hell,, you want to use my godson as bait for that sick bastard." screamed an enraged Sirius.

" No Black, I do not want to use MY SON as bait but how else are we going to be able to draw Dumbledore out?" It killed Severus to have to use his son but he had no other choice.

Sirius was about to protest when Jasper interrupted. " As much as I hate it, Severus is right. Harry will never be able to live a normal, happy life with Dumbledore lurking out there. Dumbledore wants Harry, and he will risk everything to get him. He has been controlling Harry's life since before he was born. He has been playing people like a chess game, leading up to the capture of Harry."

Everyone was quiet, taking in Jasper's words. The only sound to be heard was that of baby Fawkes' chirping coming from Harry's chest.

Jacob gave Harry a kiss on the forehead. " I'm going to talk to Sam and the pack. They need to know what's going on, and they will help with the patrolling and watching of Harry." Jacob didn't want to leave his imprint but they were going to need all the help they could get. The pack knew the area better then anyone else. Jacob looked to Edward and Draco, the three silently conversed with each other, agreeing to come together for Harry.

" We have to go too." said George standing up and grabbing his twins hand. " We need to go to the Burrow and let everyone know about Ron and mom. We also need to find out who else was in on the contract." The twins prayed that the rest of the family were innocent of wanting to take money from Harry and see him with Ron.

" I'm going with you." ordered Paul. He wasn't going to let his trouble making imprints out of his sight with a deranged pervert running around.

" Fred and George, before you go I have to tell you something. When I was being held by Dumbledore I saw a set of identical foxes." Both Remus and Severus gasped. " I only saw them turn a few times, but your uncles, Fabian and Gideon Prewett were fox animagi, identical foxes.

" Are,, are you saying our uncles are alive and at Dumbledore's farm?" asked Fred, leaning into Paul for support.

" Yes, I'm almost positive those foxes were Fabian and Gideon." Sirius said softly.

Both Fred and George had to sit down before their legs gave out. They were raised on stories of their uncles and were even named after them. They were supposedly killed by death eaters when they were very young. They always wanted to meet their uncles.

" How,, how did he pull off kidnapping people?" asked a dazed George.

" My guess would be golums or polyjuice potion." said Severus running his hand through his long hair. " Why though? What did they do to cause Dumbledore to want them out of his way?"

" That's not all, there was more." Now that all the excitement of the last few days was wearing off, Sirius was starting to feel sick as everything was hitting him. Sirius stumbled a bit but was caught by Remus who helped him into a chair.

" There,, there was a large spotted Great Dane." whispered Sirius.

" How is that possible?" asked a stunned Remus.

" And a white Persian cat who was always hanging with the Great Dane."

" If they are there, then who is in St Mungo's?" Remus couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was there no end to Dumbledores madness?

" Who?" asked a curios Fred and George at the same time.

" Frank and Alice Longbottom." stated Severus.

" Neville's parents?" asked George. " I thought they lost their minds and were in Mungo's"

" I know why Dumbledore took them." stated Severus. " Alice is Harry's godmother. My guess, Dumbledore wanted them out of the way so they wouldn't get Harry. It all seems to come back to Harry."

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Dumbledore was pacing the library in his house at Phoenix Manor. He couldn't figure how everything went so wrong. He was supposed to have Harry here with him, preferably tied to his bed, naked. Sirius had to go and fuck everything up.

Dumbledore threw a blasting hex at one of the tables, and watched it shatter into a million pieces. Well, at least Ron was out of the way and legally Harry was his. Unfortunately, he was now a wanted man for murder and using 2 unforgivable curses. He was positive that by now Sirius had told everyone about his wonderful manor; it's a good thing no one knows where it is, or can even get to it if they did.

He had to get Harry. The pull to the boy was stronger this time then ever before. The boy was coming into something, and it was going to be soon.

Looking out the window, he spotted that damn stag staring up at the window. With a yell of frustration he apparated out of the library.

Dumbledore appeared a few feet away from the stag with a loud crack. The stag jumped in shock but didn't take off.

" I don't know if your still in there James, but Harry will be MINE!" Dumbledore screamed at the stag hitting it with a stinging hex.

The stag tossed his great head in the air and screamed but he still didn't take off.

" I have waited long enough to have that boy. Your son will be mine, and he will serve me. Sirius thinks he's clever but all he did was piss me off, and it's YOUR son that will pay for it. Its your son you will hear screaming as I fuck him over and over again."

Prongs let out a bellow of rage, and charged Dumbledore with his head lowered and sharp antlers pointed at him. Dumbledore gave a deranged laugh and sent a stunner at the charging stag, dropping him less then a foot away from him.

" Your son will never escape me. I have great plans for him. He will be mine."

With a crack Dumbledore was gone.


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Happy Easter everyone! For those that don't celebrate, Happy Sunday:)

First I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. Your reviews have really helped me keep going with this fic, and your ideas have helped a lot.

Second, I probably won't update tomorrow. I have all the family Easter activities to attend! So, I hope everyone has a great day, and see you in a day or two!

Chapter 29

Two weeks had passed since the incident with Dumbledore, and so far everything had been quiet. Harry took the news of Dumbledore escape pretty bad and wasn't even complaining that he had to have someone with him 24 hours a day. Harry was still having horrible nightmares nightly but now instead of them starring Voldemort and his followers, they also starred Dumbledore.

Harry was never seen without Fawkes in his hands, the two had become inseparable. The Phoenix was growing fast and probably would be able to fly again in a few days. Fawkes was able to help Harry through his nightmares, and calm him during his frequent panic attacks. Severus had a feeling that Fawkes was going to be Harry's familiar.

Harry's speech was improving with each dose of the potion Severus had brewed him. Harry, along with his family dreaded each dose because it caused Harry great pain. The pain was so bad that Harry would cry before each dose, breaking the hearts of his family and friends. Harry tried to be brave and not show how much it hurt, but his body was incredibly exhausted and in pain all the time. He just couldn't summon up the energy to be strong enough to hide the pain and fear.

Harry still had a hard time with letting people touch him, but he was making small improvements. He would now allow his family and mates to kiss him on the forehead, and even would allow his mates or Jasper to lay in bed with him, above the covers! He would lay his head on their shoulder but other then them holding hands in bed, he was uncomfortable with any other form of contact. When Harry slept with one of his mates his dreams weren't as bad.

Even though Harry was scared of touch, he craved it. He craved touch like a man in desert craved water. He needed the reassurance that they were really there, and that they weren't leaving him. He was always needing to be in contact of some form with his mates or family. He was always holding a hand or leaning on a shoulder. He was getting to the point where he would suffer a small panic attack if he wasn't touching someone.

Harry' leg was still in a cast but they were talking about removing it later that day. His leg still caused him a great deal of pain, but mostly only when he walked or sat in one position to long. Draco, with help from Paul had handmade Harry a beautiful cane, without using magic. They were going to teach Harry to use it after the cast was removed.

Severus had yet to tell Harry about being his biological father. He had decided to wait for actual proof before revealing it to him. To be honest, Severus was terrified that Harry would reject the idea of him being his father. Severus decided to use the muggle method of DNA testing as he could get the results faster then what he could brew a heritage potion. Carlisle was expecting the results later that day.

Harry's mates were also learning to work together, and even starting to care for each other. They weren't attracted to each other sexually, they only saw Harry as their mate. They were starting to see each other as best friends, even brothers. Severus figured it was their shared bond with Harry that was helping them overcome their differences, and their past in Edward and Jacobs' case.

The wolves and the Cullen's were learning to tolerate each other, some even becoming friends. Seth was always found at the Cullen's house, he was always hanging with Paul, Emmett, and the twins. Sam in the beginning was leery of Remus, especially with Remus being a true alpha werewolf. Over the last few days they had come to an understanding and were now planning to run together on the next full moon. Moony was excited to be able to run with an actual pack of wolves for the first time.

Emily would also come to the Cullen's and help Esme with the cooking. With so many of the pack hanging out there Esme appreciated the extra hand. Severus had brewed some salves for Emily to help reduce the scars that Sam accidentally gave her when he was first learning to control his wolf.

For some reason the wolves were drawn to Harry. They had a fierce need to protect him. After consulting with Bloodrean, they figured it probably had something to do with Harry's creature and that the wolves were becoming a guard of some sorts to him.

Sirius got to meet his distant cousin Billy Black. He was over the moon to have family once again. Billy was a decedent of an old Black squib line. Sirius was planning on giving Billy some of the immense Black fortune. Sirius had more money then then he could spend in 3 lifetimes, and Billy was family so he deserved some of the Black gold.

The twins were happy to find out that only Ron and their mother was in on the bonding contract. Arthur was horrified when he found out about the contract after Harry had been kidnapped. He had spent a lot of his time trying to find a way to break the contract, or convince his wife and son to dissolve it. At her refusal he started sleeping in Bills old room and had been drawing up papers for a divorce. The family was heartbroken over Ron's death. Even though they didn't agree with what he was doing he was still their son and brother. Molly was sentenced to life in an American prison for attempted murder and use of an unforgivable; her family had yet to visit her.

True to his word, Minister Williams had an Auror assigned to Harry at all times. He also stopped by a few times to get to know Harry. He was amazed that even after everything Harry had been through he was still a kind and loving young man. Minister Williams didn't tell Harry, but Minister Fudge had been trying to force the American Ministry to hand Harry back over to them. Fudge stated that Harry was their hero, and a national Icon and as such belonged to them. Fudge was threatening to take his case to the International Confederation of Wizards. Williams didn't want to cause further stress to Harry so he only told his family about Fudge's threats. Williams had grown to care deeply for Harry the last few weeks and was going to do everything in his power to keep Harry in America, with his family.

Bella was still calling and texting Edward and Jacob, but they had yet to take the time to visit her. They were talking about erasing the knowledge of them being shifters and vampires, and having her believe that she dated Edward, then broke up with him.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- a-

" Ok Harry, I'm going to vanish your cast." Harry still didn't like having a wand pointed at him. His fear of wands was so great that he was scared to even hold his own wand. He was getting proficient at wandless magic but Severus restricted his use of it. Wandless magic was extremely difficult and used a lot of magic. Harry's magical core was getting better but Severus didn't want to push it.

Harry grabbed a hold of Jacobs hand and squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to see Severus' wand pointed at him, he didn't want to have another violent flashback. " Shhhh,,, Harry your ok." whispered Jacob. " Take a deep breath and it will be over, then you will get to try that awesome cane Draco made you, or you could just hit him over the head with it. Harry gave a nervous giggle.

" Finished" said Severus. Harry released the breath he had been holding and looked down at his leg. He was saddened to see scars and burn marks.

" Don't worry Harry, most of those can be removed." Severus said at seeing the depressed look Harry was giving his leg. " You need to be very careful on this leg. It is still very weak."

" Are you ready to try the cane?" asked an excited Draco. It took him over a week to make Harry's cane by hand. He was very proud of himself.

" Ummm, ya I-I... g-g-guess... just d-don't let me f-f-fall." Harry was really nervous, whenever he put pressure on his leg it was like an electric shock, the pain was so intense. He wanted to be able to walk by himself but he didn't want to embarrass himself by falling. He was in love with the cane Draco made him. The wood was a deep reddish brown, the handle was a wolfs head and the tip was a wolfs paw. Draco had carved Celtic designs throughout the shaft, it was stunning.

" We will be right here beside you." reassured Edward.

Harry swallowed the lump of fear that rose up in his throat. Taking a deep breath he stood up and leaned on his cane. He held back a whimper of pain, not wanting to upset his mates. Slowly, with his 3 mates hovering over him, he took a few shaky steps. It was hard and very painful, but he could do it.

" Thank y-you... D-Draco... it m-m-makes... it e-easier." He looked to see a beaming Draco. Biting his lip Harry leaned over and gave Draco a small peck on the lips.

Draco thought he was going to feint. He couldn't believe that his mate kissed him. He honestly didn't think Harry would ever be comfortable with kissing or anything sexual. Draco's face flushed a bright red when everyone started whistling.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

Harry was sitting at the window watching his mates and some of his family outside. Draco was showing the wolves how to fly on a broom. They didn't have a lot of magic but they did have enough to fly a little. He was feeling a bit depressed, and left out. He would have loved to have been out there with them but he was scared. The outside world was so big and open; he didn't feel safe. There were so many areas that someone could be hiding just waiting to get him. His eyes were constantly scanning the area looking for movement or listening for noises. He felt safe in the house with the smaller spaces and doors to keep people out. A lone tear made its way down his cheek, he hated living this way. He tried to go outside but it caused him to have a panic attack.

" It will get better, I promise." said Severus pulling up a chair next to Harry.

" I-I... will never g-g-get... better. I-I... will a-a-always... be broken." Harry wrapped his arms around himself, trying to comfort himself.

" That's not true. Don't you see how far you have come already? Harry, it's only been a few weeks, you have to give yourself time. It may take a month or it may take 5 years, but eventually you you will get there. You will be able to go outside without looking for demons. You will be able to sleep through the night with out nightmares. You will be able to except love from your mates."

Harry flinched at the thought of being intimate with his mates. He desired them, but he didn't think he would ever be able to have sex with them. He couldn't deny how good Draco's lips felt on his earlier that day when he kissed him, or the way his stomach felt like it was filled with butterflies.

" I know your not even close to thinking about sex Harry, but sex with your mates would be different then what you experienced while being held captive. Sex with your mates will be a magical experience, filled with love, and tenderness. There is nothing bad or dirty about sex when it is with someone you love, and trust."

" I-I... don't... k-know." Harry looked out the window to where his mates were goofing around and wrestling each other. He really did love them; he loved them so much that it scared him.

Severus took a shaky breath, he was so nervous. " I don't have a lot of experience with sex myself. I have only ever been with one person, and that was many, many years ago. I didn't realize it at the time, but he was my mate. We hid our relationship from everyone, we were supposed to be enemies. When I was with him though it was so incredible, so magical. I loved him more then anything and I would have gladly given my life for him."

" What h-h-happened?" It was hard to picture Professor Snape in a loving relationship but he was certain that he would have fiercely protected his mate.

" He got taken from me the end of the first war. As you know, I was a spy so we had to continue to keep our relationship a secret, even from close friends. I just recently found out that my mate was pregnant. He was scared for me and for the baby so he never told me. He married a friend so they could pretend that she was the one pregnant. Male carriers in the wizarding world are very rare." Severus was having a hard time controlling his beating heart, he just knew Harry was going to reject him.

" Where is y-your... ch-child?" Harry felt bad for his professor, not only did he lose his mate, but he also lost the chance to be a father.

Severus closed his eyes trying to summon the courage. Taking a deep breath he opened them to look into the enchanting green eyes of his sons. " He's sitting in front of me. Harry, your my son. Your the son I didn't know I had, but have thanked Merlin everyday since I found out that you are mine. You are the proof of the love James and I shared. If you let me Harry, I would love to be your father. I know you have an amazing father in Carlisle, but if it's not to much to ask, do you think you could find room in your heart for another father, for me?"

To say Harry was in shock would be an understatement. His dad was never married to Lilly? Lilly Evans was never his mother? His dad and professor Snape were mates, and we're in love. Harry looked to the professor to see love and uncertainty in his eyes. He could tell the man was scared that he would start screaming at him, telling him that he didn't want him as a father. He had never seen the professor so scared. The professor had always been there for him, especially the last year. Other then his family, the Cullen's, nobody else had ever done so much for him.

Harry gave the anxious man a small smile. " C-c-can... n-never... have to m-many... d-d-dads."

Severus couldn't remember ever smiling so big. He had a son, a son who wanted him to be part of his life. Now all he needed was his mate, Dumbledore dead, and his life would be close to perfect. He knew there was a lot of issues to overcome, but together, they could do it.


	30. Chapter 30

I do not own Harry Potter or twilight.

Chapter 30

Harry was trying not to watch Emmett and Rosalie make out but he couldn't help it. They were kissing and giggling, and so in love. He looked to his mates who were trying to teach Draco how to play video games. Jacob had his head thrown back laughing while Edward was shaking his head grinning. Draco was growling, and looked ready to hurl the controller. He looked back to see Rosalie was now sitting on Emmett's lap and he was caressing her face while whispering in her ear. He wanted what Emmett and Rosalie had.

He jumped as Fred came running into the room laughing, with a shirtless Paul hot on his heals. With a wolfish growl Paul scooped up a protesting and laughing Fred and tossed him over his shoulder; carrying him back to the other room.

With a sigh Harry grabbed his cane and limped off to his room. His dad, Carlisle, converted his office on the bottom floor into a room for him. The cane and lack of cast helped him get around but he still couldn't manage all those steps. His dad brought him home a brace for his leg, it helped take some of the pressure off and kept his knee from bending so much. Unfortunately, the cast didn't help with the pain in his leg.

Harry sat in a large plush chair that his other dad, Severus, transfigured for him. His dad knew how much he loved to sit and look outside so he made the chair extra soft with a matching footstool.

He couldn't believe that Severus was his father, his biological father. It was a bit confusing having two dads in the same house so he decided to call Carlisle dad, and Severus father. It had been three days since he found out about Severus, and Severus was still smiling. Despite the grinning, Harry could tell that something was deeply troubling Severus, something other then Dumbledore, and fear of his upcoming creature inheritance. They were all keeping something from him. Normally, he would be upset that they were keeping secrets, but right now he was just thrilled to be home and to have such loving friends and family. He didn't want to have to solve any mysteries or go on stupid adventures. He just wanted to bask in the safety and love of his family.

He knew his creature inheritance was coming, he could feel it. It felt like balls of energy rolling under his skin. He would also get twinges of pain in his back and shoulders. He was terrified not knowing what he was going to become. His fathers said that Bloodrean said his ancestor was beautiful, but he was still worried about becoming something hideous. He already thought he was hideous looking enough with his scars, horrible limp and stutter. He was also concerned that the transformation was going to be extremely painful. Draco said his change was horrible and no one was allowed near him during it or could give him anything for the pain. He didn't want to go through more pain alone.

" Hey, is everything ok? You normally don't like to be alone." asked Edward coming into the room. He picked up Harry's feet off the footstool, sat down and placed Harry's feet in his lap. He gently started to massage the calf of the bad leg. He kept his hands below the knee, he didn't want to freak Harry out by going higher. He didn't want Harry to feel like he was pressuring him for more.

Harry closed his eyes enjoying the massage to his aching leg. This is the first time anyone massaged it, and it was heaven.

" That feels s-so... great E-E-Edward. Your c-cool... h-hands... a-a-and massage is h-helping... the m-m-muscles... r-relax." Harry couldn't help but moan.

Edward had to grit his teeth as venom flooded his mouth. That moan was the most erotic sound he had ever heard. Harry had his head thrown back, eyes closed, his long hair was laying on one side draped over his shoulder, and his mouth was slightly parted. Edward couldn't help but be aroused at such a sight. Edward dropped his chin to his chest to try to will his arousal away. He didn't want to upset Harry by having a huge bulge in his pants.

" K-Kiss me!" Harry demanded in a whisper. He felt like there was a lump lodged in his throat. He was petrified of kissing Edward but he really wanted to try it.

Edwards head snapped up so fast that if he was human, he would have done some serious damage to his neck.

" What did you say Harry?" Edward thoughts had been occupied trying to will his hard cock away, but he could have sworn Harry asked him to kiss him.

Harry gave a nervous laugh and tried to hide his shaking hands in his shirt. " Kiss m-m-me!"

Edwards long dead heart started pounding in his chest. " I- I, Harry I can't, your not ready." Edward wanted nothing more then to grab his mate and kiss him senseless.

" P-Please,,,, Edward. I-I,,,, want to t-try."

Any chance of Edwards cocks deflating flew right out the window with Harry's plea to be kissed.

Edward scooted the footstool so it was touching the chair Harry was sitting on. Gently he separated Harry' legs so they were draped on the sides of his legs. Reaching out he touched Harry's lips with his thumb and traced them. Edward was completely mesmerized by those perfect pink lips. Locking his eyes with Harry's he slowly leaned forward till his lips were less then an inch from Harry's.

Harry was trying to control his shaking. He didn't know if he was shaking from fear or excitement. He could feel Edward breath on his lips and his hand was cupping his cheek. Closing his eyes, Harry leaned forward until their lips met.

Edward couldn't help but give a slight moan as Harry's lips touched his; they tasted better then any blood that has ever touched his lips. Very tentatively Edward opened his mouth and traced Harry's lips with his tongue.

Harry gave a surprised gasp when Edwards tongue started to trace his lips. Reaching out with a trembling hand he fisted Edwards shirt to keep him from pulling away. Summoning up all his courage he opened his mouth and touched his tongue to Edwards.

Edward gave a deep moan when Harry's tongue touched his. This had to be heaven. Leaning in further he let his tongue sweep the inside of Harry's mouth. deepening the kiss.

Harry couldn't believe how magnificent it felt to have Edwards tongue in his mouth. He loved the feel of his tongue rubbing against Edwards and of Edwards tongue exploring the inside of his mouth. Harry was quickly running out of breath, but he never wanted the kiss to end.

After a few more heated seconds, Edward pulled back enough for Harry to catch his breath but his lips were still brushing Harry's.

" W-W-Wow!" Harry was panting and his heart was racing. With a smile he buried his face in Edwards neck. " That was a-a-amazing."

" Amazing doesn't even begin to describe that kiss." Edward brought his hand up and gently ran it through the back of Harry's hair. He was pleased when Harry didn't tense. He remembered how that monster fisted Harry's hair as he violently raped him. He was relieved that Harry didn't associate his loving act with that monsters.

" I l-love... you Edward." Harry mumbled sleepily into Edwards neck. He couldn't wait to kiss Edward again, or maybe one of his other mates. His father was right, being with his mates was magical.

" I love you too, Harry. Rest, I have you." Just a few short moments later Edward heard Harry's breathing even out as he fell asleep.

Looking up Edward spotted Jacob and Draco in the door. " That was fucking hot." proclaimed Draco. A wide eyed Jacob nodded his head in agreement.

-a- -a- a- -a- -a- -a- a- a-a -a- a- a- a

Minister Williams came rushing into the Cullen's house. He was relieved to see most everyone was seated around the living room with the exception of Harry. " Where is Harry?" he asked.

" He's taking a nap, and Edward is watching over him. What has happened? Demanded Severus.

" We just got notice that Dumbledore has apparated into the US."

" This is it then" muttered Severus. " Jacob notify the pack and let them know Dumbledore is going to be making his move. Harry is not to be left alone, I would prefer for him to be surrounded by as many people as possible.

Edward came out of the bedroom holding up a pale sweaty Harry. Instantly Severus, Carlisle, Jacob and Draco were at his side.

" He woke a few minutes ago burning up." said a scared Edward.

Severus ran his wand over Harry but the only thing that registered on the diagnostic was the fever. " Harry, can you tell me what's wrong?"

" I-I,,,, feel w-weak... hot and c-cold,,,, b-back... h-h-hurts." Edward caught Harry up into his arms as his legs gave out on him. Edward carried him to the couch and laid him down.

Severus acciod a fever reducer and helped Harry drink it. Ten minutes later Severus was getting really concerned when Harry's fever had increased. Harry was whimpering on the couch both shivering and sweating.

" When the shifter gene activated we ran a fever for a few days. Could this be his inheritance." Jacob was kneeling down at Harry's face running his fingers through his sweaty hair.

" That's very possible. We don't know what he is coming into so we don't know what to expect." Severus was very concerned. This was the worst time for Harry to be weak and defenseless.

Fawkes who still couldn't fly, came hopping into the room trilling softly to Harry. Harry reached down and started caressing the fiery red feathers.

Edward tilted his head to the side. " Sam is coming fast, and so is Bella." Everyone looked out the giant window to see a massive black wolf come running out of the forest. As he hit the steps he shifted, and thanks to Severus all the wolves could now shift in their clothes.

" Bella's coming! We tried to stop her but she damn near ran us over." grumbled Sam.

" Shit, we don't need her teen drama now." Severus was worried about his son and Dumbledore, and now this chit was going to cause a problems. They should have obliviated her weeks ago.

" What the hell now?" raged Severus at seeing a wispy dog patronus appear in front of Minister Williams.

" Dumbledore has left the country." came a disembodied voice.

" What is he playing at?" asked Minister Williams.

" Maybe he was just scouting out the area." suggested Jasper.

All eyes turned to Harry as he started moaning. " h-h-hurts" he cried.

Tires could be heard coming down the drive, then the slam of a door. " I will get rid of her." said Edward.

Before Edward could untangle himself from Harry a knocking was heard at the door, then it was being opened. " Edward, please will you talk to me?" Bella looked a mess. Her hair was stringy and oily, huge dark circles under her eyes, she looked to have lost 25 pounds, and she was wearing old wrinkly clothes.

" Bella, I'm really sorry but I can't talk to you now, my brother is really sick." Edward felt really bad that Bella looked so bad and had suffered. He had been so wrapped up in his mate that he didn't give her any thought. It was wrong on his part, it wasn't Bella's fault that she wasn't his mate.

Bella walked up to the couch to stare at the sickly boy everyone was gathered around. " I'm sorry Edward. Is he going to be ok?"

" He just has a virus, and I would hate for you to catch it. Let me walk you to your truck"

" Ok, I understand and I'm really sorry your brother is sick. Let me introduce myself first, then I will go." Bella held her hand out to Harry. " Hi, I'm Bella Swan, Edwards girlfriend. It's nice to meet you."

Harry just wanted this girl to leave. He was feeling really sick and his back was killing him. He also didn't appreciate her calling his mate her boyfriend. Hoping to get rid of her faster, he reached out to shake her hand. As soon as their hands touched both Bella and Harry vanished.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

As soon as Harry's hand touched Bella's he felt that horrible feeling of a hook behind his navel. The last thing he heard was his father screaming his name.

The next second Harry's body was being painfully slammed into the ground. With a groan, he rolled to his side and vomited what little food he had managed to eat that day.

Trying to clear his head he could hear Bella crying next to him. " Where are we? Who are you? " she wailed. " How did I get out of my house?"

It didn't take much for Harry to figure out that she had been under the imperious curse. That meant that Dumbledore had got to her. He planted a portkey on her , probably her ring and now they were most likely at Dumbledores manor.

Rolling onto his back he forced himself into a sitting position. Looking around he discovered he was in what looked to be a library. Harry tried to stand but it was hard without his cane. Bella stood up next to him and offered her hand. After a few seconds of thought, Harry took her hand and she helped him up.

" Your Edwards brother right?" Harry just gave her a nod, he was to busy checking out the room. They had to figure out an escape before Dumbledore came.

" Where are we?" she asked in a panicked voice.

Before Harry could answer the door opened and in walked Dumbledore. He was wearing bright purple robes with snitches on them.

" Harry my beautiful, beautiful boy, I'm so glad you could join me here at my manor. I promise if you behave , I will be the perfect host. You are going to be here for a very long time, so I think it would in your best interest to treat me with respect."

Dumbledore looked to Bella. " I really have no need for a muggle. When I send you back please tell Harry's family that he no longer has need of them and that he will be residing with me. Make sure you tell them that I plan to take very, very good care of him, and that we plan on getting to know each other very intimately. " With a wave of his wand, Bella was gone.

" Now Harry, is that a proper greeting for your Dominate?." Dumbledore gave Harry a lustful look.

Dumbledore advanced on Harry. Harry tried to get away but he didn't have his cane, he was burning with fever, and he was in a lot of pain. His magic was also not responding, he was completely defenseless.

Dumbledore grabbed a fistful of Harry's hair and smashed his lips to Harry's. With a growl Dumbledore bit Harry's lip then forced his tongue in his mouth when he gasped.

Harry could taste blood in his mouth along with his headmasters tongue. He was so disgusted that he started gagging on the tongue in his mouth. Harry tried to push Dumbledore off of him but in his weakened state he didn't have any success.


	31. Chapter 31

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Thank you everyone for taking the time to review. A lot of the reviews have really helped especially where I forgot or didn't think of something. Please keep reviewing!

WARNING:::: WARNING:::: WARNING!

This next section is a bit graphic so mature audience only! If your a Dumbledore fan, please hit the back button! There is also some dirty talk and offensive language!

WARNING:::: WARNING:::: WARNING!

Chapter 31

Dumbledore finally let a crying Harry go. " Welcome to your new home Harry. I know you don't think so now, but you will learn to love it here. I know how much you love animals and I have plenty here."

Harry was shaking uncontrollably, he was scared and sick. " Please h-headm-master... l-let... me go h-h-home!"

Dumbledore reached out to caress Harry's face but he flinched back. Dumbledore eyes hardened at the flinch. " This is your home Harry, and you will come to love my touch. I will treat you like a Prince. All you have to do is obey my commands and give me heirs. I know your father was a carrier so I'm positive that you are too. Imagine how powerful our children will be."

Harry wrapped his arms around himself. He couldn't figure out anyway to escape. If Sirius was here for months and couldn't escape, then there was no way he would be able too. He couldn't live without his family and mates, he would kill himself first.

Dumbledore held his hand out to Harry. " Come love, let me show you around your new home.

Harry wrapped his arms tighter around himself. There was no way he going to willingly touch the old man. " Need c-cane."

Dumbledore was thoughtful for a moment. " Yes, I forgot about your leg. Maybe after you settle in and except your life here, I will get the best healer to look at it." Picking up a book he transfigured it into a cane.

Dumbledore held the cane out to Harry, reluctantly he reached out to take it. Dumbledore grabbed his wrist and pulled Harry to him. " I can't wait to have you Harry." he whispered in Harry's ear. " I can't wait to sink into your beautiful body, I want to hear you scream in pleasure as I pound into your tight ass." Dumbledore pushed his hand down the back of Harry's jeans and started fondling his ass cheeks.

Harry started to buck against the old man and scream. Dumbledore bit down on his ear hard enough to draw blood. He kept his teeth clamped tight on the ear until Harry stopped moving. Slowly he slid a finger between Harry's cheeks and started rubbing his finger up and down. " Thats it boy, just relax. I don't want to make this painful for you, but I will."

Dumbledore started circling Harry's entrance with a dry finger. Harry started to cry harder but he stopped fighting against Dumbledore. " For so long I have watched you Harry. For so long I have masturbated while watching you bathe. I can't wait to finally be able to cum inside you."

Dumbledore sunk his dry finger into Harry and let out an animalistic groan as Harry screamed in pain. " Oh Merlin, you are so tight around my finger. I can feel your muscles clenching so deliciously around my finger. I wish I could sink my cock into you right now, but I did promise a tour."

Dumbledore started sucking on Harry's neck while fingering his hole. Harry was choking on his sobs as the old man fingered him. With a scream he started pushing against Dumbledore's chest. Dumbledore started laughing and thrusting his groin against Harry's. Harry was horrified to feel a bulge under Dumbledore's robes. Dumbledore started rubbing himself against Harry faster and faster until with a loud grunt he came in his pants.

With his finger still sitting motionless in Harry's channel, Dumbledore rested his head on Harry's shoulder. " That was so good Harry. You felt so good around my finger that I just couldn't help myself." Lifting his head Dumbledore admired the large bruise and bite mark he left on the young mans neck. " I will make sure you always carry a mark from me."

With one last thrust Dumbledore withdrew his finger from inside the crying and shaking boy. Dumbledore licked off a trail of tears from Harry's cheek. " You taste so delicious."

Harry bent over and vomited again on the floor. " That really is a nasty habit boy. You will come to crave my touch, I promise. You soon will be seeking me out to fill you with my cock." With a wave of his wand, Dumbledore vanished the vomit from the floor and the drying cum from his pants.

" Come, I will show you around and introduce you to my special collection of animals." Dumbledore kept his hand on Harry's lower back as he led him towards the door.

It took sometime but finally the pair made if out to a large fenced in enclosure. Laying there basking in the sun was a huge black panther. At hearing someone approach his enclosure the panther lifted its massive head and started flicking his tail.

At seeing Dumbledore a deep growl started rumbling from the panthers throat. " This magnificent beast is Reggie." The panther sprung to its paws and leapt at Dumbledore, slamming his sleek body into the fence.

Dumbledore laughed at the cats antics. " He isn't the friendliest of cats. His entire family is known for their,,,,, black disposition!" Dumbledore gave a demented laugh.

Harry was still silently crying. He felt bad for the beautiful cat that was locked up, denied its freedom. He knew that his fate was going to be the same, locked up forever.

The cat gave Harry a long look then let out a sorrowful meow. He approached Harry and rubbed his body against the fence. " Well, Harry seems like he likes you. Then again who can resist you." Dumbledore grabbed Harry and forced his tongue down the boys throat. Harry screamed into his mouth and tried hitting Dumbledore with his cane.

The panther let out a vicious roar and attempted to break through the enclosure to get to Dumbledore. Dumbledore released Harry and sent sparks from his wand at the panther. The panther jumped back and hissed at the old man, showing off his massive pointy teeth.

" Now Reggie, is that any way to congratulate me on acquiring the perfect submissive, Harry Potter?" The great panther looked to the trembling boy and started whining.

" Come my love, let's leave this miserable beast. I have a few others to introduce you to" Once again Dumbledore put his hand on Harry's lower back and led the way. Harry looked back to the panther to see him standing there with his head lowered between his front legs.

Harry was really having a hard time concentrating. He felt like his body was about to erupt in flames. His back was constantly throbbing and the pressure there was getting unbearable. His leg was also in a tremendous amount of pain. He didn't think he could walk much longer.

" This ragtag group, my love, is much less dangerous then Reggie the panther." In this enclosure was a pair of frisky foxes, a Great Dane dog and a beautiful Persian cat.

The foxes stopped their antics and yipped to their other 2 companions. All 4 approached the pair at the fence.

" The dog is Franklin and his girlfriend is Ally the cat." Dumbledore was caressing Harry's neck with the tips of his wrinkly fingers. The dogs top lip started quivering, showing off large canines. The cat moved closer to the fence to get a better look at Harry.

Harry was trying to keep down the vomit that was trying to work its way up his throat. He didn't know how much more he could take, he knew he would be passing out soon and he was terrified that Dumbledore was going to rape him while he was out.

" Those 2 frisky critters." said Dumbledore pointing to the foxes" are Fae and Gid, they are brothers!"

Harry tried to focus on what Dumbledore was saying but his vision was starting to go blurry.

Dumbledore moved to stand behind Harry and started rubbing his hands up and down his chest and belly. " I just can't keep my hands off you my precious." Dumbledore started grinding his pelvis into Harry's backside. Harry's legs gave out and he slid to the ground sobbing. The animals on the other side of the fence started going into a frenzy, trying to rip, tear or dig their way out.

" Come now, enough of that. I have one more animal to show you, he's my pride and joy." Dumbledore yanked Harry to his feet and drug him off to the last enclosure.

Harry was half carried to another enclosure. His vision was so blurred that he couldn't make out what kind of creature resided in it. He felt like there was something about to burst out of his body.

" This Harry, is Jamie the stag, I named him after your father. He is proud and noble just like James Potter was." Dumbledore was holding Harry close to his body, touching whatever part of the boy that he could reach. The magic was just pouring off Harry. He couldn't hold himself back much longer. He was going to take the boy and he was going to take him soon. He doubted he would make it back to the house before he snapped. The boys magic was incredibly intoxicating, like nothing he had ever felt before.

Harry could just make out the outline of a very large deer. His head was spinning and he knew he was on fire.

" I can't take it anymore Harry, it has to be now. I have to have you right now, right here." Dumbledore pulled at Harry's shirt, tearing it in two.

Harry's magic was swirling about wildly. He tried to fight off Dumbledore but the pain of something pushing in him, trying to break free was to much. Harry could just make out what sounded like an animal screaming in the background.

Dumbledore ignored the screaming stag as he unbuttoned it's sons pants and yanked them down. Quickly he discarded his own clothes, then stood there admiring the naked teen in front of him. Harry's magic was calling to him, begging him to take him, to claim his body.

Harry collapsed to the ground with a scream. He knew he was naked and that Dumbledore was going to rape him but there was nothing he could do. He knew his creature was going to break free and there was nothing he could do to stop it, or Dumbledore.

Dumbledore pounced on the young body that was laying on its side panting. Reaching down he inserted his finger into the burning hot channel. The heat was almost unbearable, he couldn't wait to stick his cock into it.

Dumbledore rolled the small boy onto his stomach. Taking his left arm he hooked it under Harry's left knee and pushed it up towards the boys left shoulder. This position left the boy spread opened wide to him.

Harry could no longer comprehend what was going on. He felt like his body was being electrically charged, like every nerve ending was on fire. He could feel his back starting to tear.

Dumbledore was panting on top of the burning hot boy. He had his cock in his right hand trying to guide it between the boys ass cheeks, searching for that wonderfully scorching hole. He felt like he could burst right now before even sinking into that deliciously tight ring of muscles. His slit was dripping copious amounts precome onto Harry's crack making it slick, and his cock kept slipping as he tried to sink into Harry. Finally his head started to nudge the tight ring of muscles. He took his hand off his cock and brought to the top of Harry's head, to keep the boy from moving forward as he slammed into him. Dumbledore closed his eyes relishing the feel of the tip of his cock separating his submissives anal muscles.

Dumbledore was just about to slam into the boys body when Harry let out a blood curdling scream. A blinding white light shot out from Harry surrounding him. Harry's magic exploded out from inside of him sending Dumbledore flying through the air and slamming into a tree. Dumbledore crumpled to the ground naked and unconscious. The force of Harry's magical burst caused all the wards inside and around the manor to fall.

Harry lay on the ground surrounded by a glowing white light whimpering and crying. He never felt soft hands lay on his shoulders as something burst from his back.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Severus was in a rage. He tried to grab Harry but he was to late. He didn't notice the glazed look the girl had till her hand was just touching Harry's. Severus magic reacted to his anger busting out all the windows.

Draco's winged ripped from his back as his mate was whisked away from him. Jacob had shifted and Edward was being held back by Emmett, eyes black as night. His little mate was gone, and he was on the edge of going feral.

" I thought we had anti portkey wards up?" screamed Sirius whirling on the Minister.

" We did, I dont know what happened. Dumbledore is very powerful, he must have figured out a way around it." The minister was pacing back and forth with his wand waving in the air. He had put a tracker on Harry, and was trying to locate him.

" Where the hell is he?" bellowed Severus to the Minister.

The Minister flicked his wand a few more times. " Scotland but there are wards blocking the exact location. I -I'm sorry." The Minister felt horrible, he came to see Harry as a nephew.

Severus picked up a vase and threw it at the wall. His son was gone, and there was no way of ever finding him. He was in the hands of that dirty, disgusting, old pervert.

Carlisle couldn't believe it. Just like that, in a blink of an eye his son was taken from him. He knew what was going to happen to his baby boy and he was helpless.

" What about Fawkes?" yelled Alice. " Can he find Harry?"

All eyes turned to the Phoenix that was still by the couch Harry was on. The bird looked like he was flickering in and out.

" He can't, he isn't old or strong enough. He is trying to flash to Harry but he can't."Severus grabbed a fist full of his hair. " We can't do anything until he can, and I don't know how long that will take." How was he going to just sit here and wait for a damn bird to grow? His son, the son he just found was probably being raped right now.

Just then a crying Bella appeared in the room. She crashed to the ground upon landing.

" Where is Harry?" screamed Draco grabbing the girls shirt.

" The old man said he-he was going to-to keep him. I'm sorry, I don't know what happened, I don't even know how I got here." Bella started to cry harder.

" Let her go, she doesn't know anything." demanded the Minister. The minister turned to one of his auror's. " Take her home and obliviate her. I don't want her to remember anything about this, vampires or the wolves."

Bella started screaming as the man in red robes approached her. The auror pulled out his wand and stunned her.

" We have to do something, we just can't stand around." Rosalie yelled. These people had magic, why couldn't they find her brother? " Lets go to Scotland and search every inch of it."

The Ministers wand omitted a bright flash of light. Grabbing it, he gave it a few flicks. " Son of a ... I got it! I got the location, the wards must have crashed." Grabbing a blanket he muttered " portus". " Everyone grab on" he yelled.

Everyone clambered to grab a piece of the blanket. Elves, wolf shifter's, vampires and wizards, a second later they were gone.


	32. Chapter 32

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Hope everyone enjoys this next chapter and PLEASE review!

WARNING:::: slight perverted Dumbledore in this chapter but not as bad as the last chapter.

Chapter 32

" Don't fight the change." came a gruff, scratchy voice. " Just let it happen" the voice soothed.

Harry laid on the ground panting and whimpering. His back felt like his spine was just ripped out of it.

" What- what is he?" came a feminine voice.

Harry gave another scream as his back convulsed. He felt his head being lifted and put on something soft. Gentle hands started running through his dirty, sweaty locks. " It's ok Harry, just breathe. It will be over soon." came the feminine voice.

" P-P-Please" Harry cried. He couldn't take the pain. He felt like his blood was boiling.

" The worst is over baby. The wings are out." came the same gruff voice.

" Here cover him with this." came a different gruff voice. Harry felt something being laid across his lower half.

" What are we going to do with the old man?" asked a completely different voice.

" I'm going to kill the sick, raping bastard. I'm going to rip his dick off and shove it down his throat. Did you see what he was going to do to my little boy?" shouted the first gruff voice.

" We saw James, and we will help you but first we need to take care of Harry." came another males voice.

Harry tried to curl into himself but something was keeping him from turning over. He began to panic and thrash, he didn't want to be held down.

" Easy son, you are going to damage your wings. You cant turn over right now." Harry cried out as a hand came down between his shoulder blades. " I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to startle you. Merlin Alice, have you ever seen anyone so beautiful?"

" James, being a Black I have been taught extensively about different creatures, and I have never seen or heard of anything like him." came a male voice. " Can you feel his magic? I have never felt anything like it."

Harry screamed as another small burst of magic tore through his body. He tried scooting away from the hands touching him. His skin felt to raw and sensitive making the hands feel like hundreds of tiny needles. " T-Touch... h-h-hurts" he cried.

" I'm sorry, I'm so sorry baby." Both sets of hands pulled away.

Harry leaned to the side a bit a pulled his knees up to his chest. He could feel something wet and slimy brushing his side. Harry wanted to open his eyes and look but he was still in to much pain.

Harry just laid there panting, trying to control the pain. He was so confused. Who were the people helping him? Him and Dumbledore were the only people at the manor. With a shaking hand Harry reached out for the wet thing touching him. Harry cried out as another small bolt of electricity shot through his spine as he touched the soft thing on his side.

" Be careful Harry, your wings are going to be very sensitive for a while. As soon as we can we will wash all the blood and goo off of them." said the male gruff voice.

Harry started shaking uncontrollably. He went from feeling like he was on fire to feeling like he was encased in ice. He just wanted it all to end.

" Is it me or is he glowing Fabian? What the hell is he?"

" I don't know Gideon but its not just you, he is glowing."

Just when Harry thought he could take no more and was going to shatter into a million ice shards, it stopped. The heat was gone and the ice was gone. The pain still remained in his back though.

" I think it's over James." whispered a male voice.

Harry was laying naked on the ground taking deep breaths next to the stag enclosure. His torn shirt was draped over his waist covering his private parts. His hair was spread out on the ground around him with pieces of dirt and debris from his thrashing. He had one knee pulled up tight to his chest and his hands out in front of him, grasping fistfuls of grass. Laying limp on his back was what looked like a pair of crystal, ice blue wings. The color was hard to define because they were wet and coated in blood and a gel like material. The tips of the feathered wings looked to have streaks of red running through it.

A groan could be head coming from behind them and all heads turned, except Harry's, to see a very naked Dumbledore stagger to his feet. His left hand was covering his head where blood was dripping from it.

" Oh, that is just nasty!" commented Fabien who was trying to cover his twins eyes. That is a sight they could have done without.

" You fucking bastard!" screamed James advancing on his old Headmaster. Before Dumbledore could register what was going on, James had cocked his fist back and slammed it into Dumbledores nose. Dumbledore fell to the ground clutching his now broken and bloody nose.

" He's just a boy you disgusting pervert! You tried to rape my son in the middle of his creature inheritance." James grabbed a handful of white hair and pulled Dumbledore to his feet. With his fist still tangled in the hair, James punched him again in the face.

Dumbledore staggered to feet again. He had to see Harry, he had to see what he became. He worked to long and hard to lose it all now. He may not have his wand on him but he was the Great Albus Dumbledore, and he could perform wandless magic.

With a wave his arm all his former pets went flying into the stag fencing with a sticking charm. He would deal with them later. His eyes landed on the majestic creature laying naked on the ground. He had never seen anyone so enchanting, so angelic.

James started yelling as Dumbledore approached his helpless son. Harry just used a lot of magic coming into his creature, there was no way he could fight off the old man.

Dumbledore turned to James with a smirk. With another wave of his hand the 5 of them were silenced. Dumbledore kneeled next to the beautiful creature drinking in the sight. Reaching a hand down he lighty ran his fingers over the soft feathers.

Harry shrieked in pain when someone touched his overly sensitive wings. His wings trembled a bit before settling back down. He didn't like that person touching him, whoever it was, was evil.

" You are so beautiful Harry, and you are mine. Your body and your magic are mine." Dumbledore let his hand slide down and started caressing the inside of Harry's leg. " What are you?" he whispered.

Harry tried crawling away from that hand but he was exhausted and was fighting slipping into darkness. That hand burned where it touched him, he couldn't stand to be touched by such darkness.

" Shhhh love, I will take good care of you. I will make you feel better" Dumbledore marveled at the perfect skin under his fingers. All the scars and burns were gone. Grasping the corner of the shirt, he slowly slipped it off groaning at the sight of the perfect backside.

Dumbledores eyes returned to the stunning wings. He had never known such a creature to have wings like these. Taking the shirt, he started to wipe the blood and goo from the wings.

Harry started crying and screaming, the pain was almost as bad as when they first ripped out of his back. They were to new, to sensitive to be touched and rubbed on.

" I know it hurts my love, but I have to clean this mess up. We have to consummate the bond!" Dumbledore really didn't want to take the time to clean the wings but he wanted to feel the soft feathers as he took his submissive.

Harry tried kicking out at the headmaster but he was to week, the inheritance took to much out of him. He felt like he could sleep for a month. He was sobbing now as Dumbledore touched and rubbed on his wings, it felt like he was digging around in an open wound.

" I don't even know what color to call your wings my love. They are like shimmering crystals frozen in ice; the sun just dances off of them. These red streaks at the tips make your wings look like they are being kissed by flames,,,, stunning. I never want you to retract these wings."

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

The group of wizards, elves, wolves and vampires landed in a heap of tangled limbs. There was to many of them and to many who had never taken a portkey to land gracefully. Quickly they all got to their feet and scanned the area.

Looking around they noticed they were standing in front of a grand manor with huge green fields and not another house in sight.

" This is it, Dumbledore's manor. We have to find my pup." yelled Sirius.

Sam, Paul, Seth and Jacob shifted trying to pick up Harry's scent. Severus had his wand out performing a point me spell when they heard an ear piercing scream come from Harry. They all tore off into the manor ready to kill the old man that dared to lay his hands on Harry.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

" There, there my sweet angel, I'm almost done." Harry's throat was so torn from screaming that he could no longer scream, just whimper in distress. Dumbledore was still rubbing on his fragile wings.

" There my love, the worst is gone. When we get back in the house after I consummate the bond we can get in the shower and I will wash these beauties until they are shining." Dumbledore straddled the young boys legs and started rubbing his hands up and down what back wasn't covered by wings, slowly making his way down to his butt cheeks.

James was trying to break free, he had to save his son. James had been pretty good at wandless magic before Dumbledore kidnapped him, but his magic was weak now. Just like any muscle if you didn't use it, exercise it, it weakened. It would take some time before he could build it back up to where if once was.

" Relax Harry, I truly don't want to hurt you. You are to precious to me." Dumbledore let his left hand slip between the tight cheeks while his right hand massaged the right cheek, pulling it away from the left. " So perfect, so beautiful!"

Dumbledore leaned forward and laid his old body on the back of the smaller male. Moaning he started rubbing his old member on the boys tight backside while biting and sucking on the back of his neck. Dumbledore was no longer in a blind frenzy. Harry's magic had settled after the inheritance; it still called to him but he was able to keep a clear head now. He wanted to take his time in claiming his submissive, savor every second of it. Every few thrusts his member would slip between those perfect cheeks, it was heaven!

" Ok love brace yourself, here I come."

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a -a- -a

The group was standing in a library where Harry scent was the strongest in the house. " Where the hell are they." raged Severus. There was something interfering with his point me spell and they had to rely on scent to track Harry. After that last loud scream they heard no more from Harry.

There was a crash and all heads turned to see Carlisle jumping out the window. Severus raced to the window. "NOOOOO" he screamed when he spotted a naked Dumbledore laying on top of his naked son. With a crack, Severus was gone.

Severus got to his son just in time to see Carlisle rip the old man from his body. He rushed to his boy as he tried but failed to push himself up. Severus tore off his black robe and draped it over his son just as the rest of his group got to them.

" Oh my god Harry!" someone screamed.

" Look at those wings!" another person yelled.

Harry couldn't take it, there was to many hands touching him. It didn't hurt as bad as when Dumbledore touched him but it was still uncomfortable.

" Get off of him, don't touch him!" yelled Jasper. " Your hurting him, touch hurts him right now."

Harry was relieved when the hands were gone. He cracked open his left eye just enough to see his father, Severus, looking worried at him. Harry tried to give him a half a smile but he couldn't summon the energy. Closing his eyes, he finally let the blackness consume him. He was safe now, his family came for him.

" Harry!" yelled Draco when Harry passed out.

" It's ok, he just passed out." reassured Severus. He looked up to see Dumbledore struggling between Carlisle and Sam.

" You fucking bastard!" Severus flicked his wand and sent a cutting curse at the naked old man, slashing him across his stomach. "'Did you rape him? Did you rape my son?"

" Now Severus, Harry is my submissive and I am in my right to take him when I want. My sweet one is also not your son, he is the son of James and Lilly. Do you think I would allow your dark blood to taint my future mate?"

" You sick bastard" a blur flew past Severus and slammed into Dumbledore. " How dare you lay your disgusting hands on my child. I'm going to kill you."

Dumbledore would have been knocked down if it wasn't for Sam and Carlisle's tight grip.

" James!" whispered a shocked Severus. He couldn't believe it, his mate was actually alive, and sane.

" Sev, oh sweet Merlin!" A crying James jumped into Severus' arms. " I thought I would never see you again."

Severus held James tight to his body, Dumbledore momentarily forgotten. He knew there was enough creatures and wizards to keep an eye on the old man.

Behind them four sets of red heads, each set identical were staring at each other with wide eyes.

" Did we go back in time, brother of mine?" asked Fabian staring at Fred and George.

" We must have, it's like looking at our 20 year old selves." answered Gideon.

" I don't know." piped up Fred. " I don't plan on looking that old."

" or grey." finished George.

" Fred, George is that you? Merlin how long have we been here? You were tiny little trouble makers when we last saw you." asked a shocked Gideon!

" WERE? What do you mean were?" George asked faking being shocked!

" We still are trouble makers!" laughed Fred. " Just not so tiny anymore."

The four twins came together in a group hug, laughing and crying.

" Regulus?" Sirius couldn't believe it. His brother was here, at the manor, not dead like he thought.

" Sirius!" Regulus' smaller frame slammed into his brothers larger one, holding on for dear life.

" Sev?" mumbled James, face buried in Severus' chest.

Severus gripped James even tighter. " Yes?"

" You have to let me go." Even though James asked to be let go, he gripped onto Severus tighter.

" Why? I don't want to." Severus stuck his nose in his mate neck and inhaled. He closed his eyes relishing his mates scent.

" Because I have to kill a pervert." James answered.

It was like a bucket of ice water down his back. Yes, they had to kill Dumbledore, and he planned on taking great pleasure in doing so.

Severus reluctantly released his mate. He turned to check his son, who was surrounded by his 3 mates and the Cullen's. Closing his eyes trying to rein in his magic, he turned back to Dumbledore.

" Did you rape my son?" Severus asked through clenched teeth.

" What I do with my submissive is no concern of yours." Dumbledore raised his head defiantly.

Severus heard growling coming from Harry' mates. He held up his hand to stop them from attacking. He needed answers before they could kill the old man.

" Why did you do this, all of this?" Severus asked.

Dumbledore looked to Harry and smiled. He couldn't wait for everyone to leave so he could finally take his submissive. " I have always known that there was something special about the Potters. Each generation the calling got stronger until James came to Hogwarts. I knew it would be his child, I knew that child would be different. That's why I couldn't let you 2 be together. Severus' blood was impure, dark, I couldn't risk him fathering the next Potter."

James laughed. " You stupid fool, Severus did sire Harry."

Dumbledore looked outraged. " No, he couldn't have! There is nothing impure about my submissive."

" He's not yours, you stupid ass!" yelled Draco. If Dumbledore called Harry his mate one more time he was going to kill him. Well, he was going to kill him regardless.

" Calm down Draco, we know Harry isn't his." replied a calm Severus.

" Your wrong." smirked Dumbledore. " With Weasely's death, Harry became mine."

" Hmmm, yes according to the contract, he is yours." Severus smirked back. " But unlike with Ronald there was no clause in place if someone were to kill you. See, we couldn't kill Ronald because Harry would go to Azkaban. You on the other hand, we can kill. We will kill you old man, very slowly and each of us will get a go at you."

" Now Severus, let's just calm down. Don't you see, I never meant Harry any harm. I love him." Dumbledore was getting nervous, he knew he couldn't take them all on. He also felt the aurors put up anti apparition and portkey wards.

" I'm sorry to interrupt what I'm sure will be a fabulous lynching, and I do so love a good lynching. But, could we please put some clothes on the old man because,,,, DAMN,,,, that is just nasty!

Everyone turned to look behind them to see a young, tall, beautiful man. He had long black hair that was in a tight braid that fell just below his backside. He was wearing skin tight black leather pants with black leather boots with silver buckles, that came to his knees. He had a skin tight sleeveless red shirt that showed off his perfectly sculpted arms and chest; with a sleeveless leather open vest over it. His eyes were an eerie green, almost like Harry's. Harry's eyes sparkled with love while this mans were crafty with a touch of evil. What was really stunning were the massive blood red feathered wings billowing behind him.

The man glided towards Harry with an elegant grace, he looked to be floating.

He stopped when Harry's mates blocked his path, each ready to fight this man, this creature if he got closer to their submissive.

The creatures eyes sparkled and he grinned showing slightly pointy teeth. " Oh, how wonderful." he purred. " Let's see,, we have a vampire afraid of blood. Hmmm, no worries there Harry's blood will nourish you, making you stronger and faster." Edward growled at the strange creature. " Awwww, don't give me that. You won't hurt Harry. He will take great,,, pleasure in feeding you."

The creature turned to Draco clapping his hands in excitement. " Look an elf!" The creature shook his head. " A Light Elf ,,, tsk-tsk,,, not as much fun as Dark Elves." The creature looked to James. " Don't you agree Jamsie." The creature gave Severus a wink.

The creature sized up Jacob. " Lastly a wolf shifter afraid to become Alpha. You were not born to submit to another. You were born to lead, not follow. Your mate needs a strong leader, a protector. You would not have been fated for him if you were just a common dog!"

The creature spread out his blood red wings and gave an evil grin. " Please step aside, I would like to meet Harry. Oh, don't snarl at me boys. I have no intentions of hurting my many times great-grandson!"


	33. Chapter 33

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Please see the note at the bottom. Remember this is fanfiction where anything can happen!

Review,, review,, review,, review!

Chapter 33

Severus, James and Carlisle came to stand with Harry's mates. " Who the hell are you?" demanded Severus.

The creature looked around confused. " Are you talking to me? I could have sworn I just said I was young Harry's grandfather." The creature gave Severus a beautiful, yet evil grin.

" And we are just supposed to believe you? Let you get close to my helpless son?" asked James.

The creature would have looked hurt if it wasn't for the sparkle in his eyes. " What? Can't you see the family resemblance? We both have the same hair and eyes. We have similar facial features though his is more delicate, I am a dominate after all, while he is a sweet little submissive. Don't let that fool you, submissives can be down right scary. We both have wings and I'm delighted to see he has inherited some of my red; though he mostly has my lovely Ariel's ice blue wings. Oh well, we all can't be as perfect as me. And lets not forget that we both are breathtakingly beautiful." The creature gave everyone a wink.

It was true, Harry and the creature did look remarkably alike. There was a strong family resemblance, even James looked a bit like him.

" What do you want with my son?" Carlisle had a feeling that this creature wasn't someone to mess with. He could sense the darkness on him despite his beauty.

" I just want to see my grandson. I haven't had a relative here on Earth since my precious child, Nevaeh. I also want to make sure old wrinkle dick didn't hurt him. Inheritances are very dangerous and painful, and Harry forced himself to stay conscious through the entire process. I'm actually surprised he survived the turning. Then the geezer went and manhandled his wings which are extremely sensitive the first few hours after emerging. I want to make sure no damage has been done to them." The creature looked behind those in front of him to see his grandson. His family couldn't miss the softening of the creatures eyes, or the look of longing.

When his family still didn't move, the creature gave a long sigh. " Look I admit, I'm not the nicest person, some may even call me evil." The creature gave another pointy tooth smile and fluttered his wings. " But Harry is my grandson, the first since Neveah to inherit, I will not harm him. Sadly, from the color of his wings Harry is a good little light boy, with just a touch of the dark side, but he is still of my blood and I will protect him."

" If you care so much, where the hell have you been all these years? Where were you when his relatives abused him? Where were you during his Hogwarts years when he was forced into one dangerous situation after another? Where were you when he was being tortured and raped by Voldemort and his followers? And where were you earlier when he was forced to go through his inheritance with an old man trying to rape him?" demanded a furious Severus.

The creatures wings started to vibrate and a dark look passed his eyes. Everyone present didn't miss the dark clouds rolling in or the distant booming of thunder.

" Where was I you ask?" The creature said in a deadly calm voice. But the thunder getting louder and the lightning streaking across the sky showed that he was anything but calm.

The creature took a step towards the potion master, anger just pouring off him " I was forbidden from interfering with the lives of mortals, and until Harry turned that's what he was, a mortal. But I still helped when I could. Who do you think broke through the old mans wards and compulsions so the mortals could finally see the abuse he suffered at the hands of those disgusting humans? Who do you think put the idea in the old mans head to give Harry to the Cullen's? Do you think it just a coincidence that he ended up in a home with his future mate and one that would lead him to another mate? Who do you think him helped him defeat Quirrellmort?"

The sky was getting darker and you could hear crackling around the creatures wings. " Who do you think sent him the Phoenix in the chamber?"

The sky lit up as a huge bolt of lightning struck just a few feet from the creature throwing dirt and rocks at him. The creature cringed, cowering away. " I'm sorry, I'm sorry." he yelled to the sky. " The Phoenix was all Ariel's idea." He looked to Harry's mates and whispered " Submissives... don't say I didn't warn you!" The creature looked back to the sky. " The sword was totally my idea though!" he yelled.

The creature turned to Sirius. " It was I that helped you stay sane in prison and " suggested" to that idiot Fudge to give you the paper with that rat on it." Sirius opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when no words came out. " It was Ariel that kept you from falling through the veil. Personally I couldn't have cared if you died but she knew how much you meant to her grandson."

" It was me that held Voldemort back in the graveyard so Harry could escape to the portkey. It was the combined efforts of Ariel and I that helped Harry survive his stay his at Voldemort's lovely resort."

The creature looked to Dumbledore giving him a disgusted sneer. " I suggested to the pervert to seek out the Cullen's again to help Harry heal. He was just going to send him to the flame haired family, where he would have died under their " loving" care."

The creature looked to James and the rest of Dumbledore's " pets". " You have my love, Ariel, to thank for your sanity. Do you honestly believe that after all these years as animals that you wound have retained your humanity?"

The creature looked back to Dumbledore. " I kept that monster from raping my grandson today while he suffered through the change."

The creature focused his intensive gaze on the potions master again. " The question is, Severus Snape" spat the creature. " Where were YOU when your son needed you growing up?"

Severus visibly flinched. " You were busy sulking and hating a baby that never harmed you. You were belittling and verbally abusing a young boy who needed your love and guidance. You were so filled with hate and jealously that you couldn't see what was in front of your narrow minded eyes."

The creature turned to the Cullen's. " You were supposed to be his family, you were supposed to love and protect him. Instead of protecting him you abandoned him. You didn't fight for him, you fled, leaving him to the mercy of old limp dick."

The creature turned to Edward. " While you were playing kissy face with that plain looking human, your mate was being raped and suffering pain that made your turning look like a walk in the park." Edward lowered his head in shame.

The creature looked back to Severus. " Even though we were forbidden from interfering, we have done more for that boy then anyone here."

"It was my Ariel that made the ultimate sacrifice." The creature whispered. " She is the one that despite being denied her request, came to Earth and disguised herself as the mortal girl , Lilly Evans." The creature looked to James and Severus. " She was the one who sent James to find you when you were wasting away. She knew James was your mate. She helped hide your relationship from the old man who would have killed you Severus if he knew. She took the curse willingly to protect Harry from Voldemort. Harry was not immortal before coming into his inheritance. As punishment for her disobedience, she is no longer allowed to walk the Earth." A single tear fell from the creatures eyes.

The storm clouds started to clear and the anger rolling off the creature subsided. Everyone was quiet, taking in everything the creature said.

" What are you?" asked Dumbledore.

The creature just glared at the old man. Dumbledore raised his head meeting the creatures gaze. " I have a right to know what creature my bonded is." Dumbledore demanded.

The creature threw his head back and laughed. " Do you honestly think yourself worthy of my grandson? Do you honestly believe that you could protect him and help him control his immense powers?"

" Now see here..." but Dumbledore was cut off by the creature.

" Do you honestly think I will be leaving here with you alive? Oh no, I will be taking your soul to hell with me when I return!"

There was dead silence while everyone absorbed the creatures last sentence.

" P-Please" came a soft voice. " Wh-What am I?"

" Harry!" everyone yelled.

Harry was sitting up a bit with his long black hair flowing over his bare shoulders. His stunning wings were laying limp at his sides but they were sparkling more as they dried. He was covered from the waste down with Severus's robe, and his tiny feet were just sticking out.

Everyone went to rush to Harry but the creature held up his hand erecting an invisible barrier around his grandson. With a smile the creature walked to Harry, bending down to his level.

" Hello my dear child." he said in a soft voice. " How much have you heard?"

For some reason Harry wasn't scared of this creature, he felt very safe and loved in his presence. He had felt his presence before growing up.

" M-Most everything" Harry whispered shyly. He had come to a few minutes after the creature showed up, but had been pretending to be out of it.

" Ahhhh!" said the creature. " I knew there was a reason for the red on your wings. I see you can be a bit mischievous and clever when you want." said the creature with a fond smile.

The creature looked back to Harry's family to see them trying to get through his barrier. " Do you trust me Harry?" he asked.

Harry gave a small smile and nodded. He did trust this creature."

The creature smiled back at Harry. " Good! Can you please tell them to calm down, and that I won't harm you. I will drop the force field so they can hear what I am saying, but I really don't want to be shouting over them."

Harry nodded his head. " P-Please let me t-talk to my g-grandfather. I t-trust him."

The creature gave Harry a frown. " Harry, can I touch your throat? I want to see if I can heal it. Your inheritance helped but it still needs more healing."

Harry could hear his family protesting but he tilted his head back giving the creature access to his throat. The creature reached out and touched Harry's throat. The creature closed his eyes and a soft red glow surrounded his hand and Harry's throat. Harry felt a warm tingling from the hand but no pain.

" There little one, that should help." said the creature removing his hand.

Harry brought his hand up to his throat and rubbed it. " Thank you." Harry's eyes widened in surprise, he didn't stutter.

The creature turned to his grandsons friends and family,,, and evil headmaster. " I will allow you to hear everything and drop the force field, all I ask is for you not to interrupt me. Allow me to talk to my grandson, I promise he will come to know harm by me."

Everyone nodded and the creature smiled, dropping the force field. " First, let's all go somewhere where we can all be more comfortable." With a wave of his hand everyone disappeared and reappeared in the Cullen's sitting room. Harry was now wearing a soft light red shirt that allowed his wings to move freely and black skin tight jeans. Dumbledore was also dressed in a pale grey robe. So different then his gaudy, bright robes. He was also wearing a set of magic blocking cuffs around his wrist.

At seeing the old man struggle with the cuffs the creature laughed. " Did you think I would let you get away? No, you and I are going to get to know each other a lot better,,, in hell! You will be suffering for a long time for what you did to my grandson."

The creature turned and wrapped his arm around a swaying Harry. " Easy there little one, you are going to be weak for a few days. You had a very bad turning thanks to that old man."

The creature helped Harry to the couch and gently moved Harry's wings out of the way before helping him to sit. Harry flinched as the creature touched his sensitive wings.

" I'm sorry, I didn't want you to accidentally sit on them." The creature waved his hand over the wings, emitting the soft red glow. " Your wings are overly sensitive due to some exposed nerves from that moron rubbing on them. It will take a few days to heal, but then they should be ok."

The creature turned to Severus. " You are a potion master correct?" At seeing Severus nod, the creature snapped. " Well get him a damn pain potion."

Severus hurried to get the potion for his son. " Harry, you are going to have to be very careful with your wings until they are healed. Try not to bump them, get them wet, and don't let anyone touch them." with a wave of his hand he vanished the back of the couch. " Here, let me help you lay on your stomach. Rest your wings however they are comfortable."

After Harry got comfortable and took the pain potion the creature stood and addressed everyone. " I guess it is finally time that I introduced myself, I am

Belial."

Carlisle gasped " A Fallen Angel"

" Ahhh, very good vampire. Normally I get,,, DEMON,,, screamed in my face. Humans are so judgmental." Belial shook his head and gave a small laugh. "There have been many stories about me over the centuries, some false, some true. I have taken many forms in the past, some pretty scary." he grinned. " It is even said that it was my blood that created the first vampire."

" I am not here to rehash my past or get into a debate on how evil I may or may not be, but to explain to Harry what he is."

Everyone was in shock. There was many stories about Beliel . Some say Belial was the first Angel to fall from Heaven after Lucifer, and that he was the first angel created after Lucifer. Others believe that he was created along side Lucifer and talked Lucifer into rising against god. Some refer to him as an angel of confusion and lust, chief of all demons , demon of lies, and control earths elements. He is said to be very beautiful with a beautiful but deceptive voice. Like with any religion they have their own beliefs and stories.

" As Carlisle said, I am a Fallen Angel. Decades after being cast from Heaven, I stumbled across the most beautiful being tending to a group of injured Elves. Her name was Ariel,,, Archangel Ariel. Ariel is the angel to animals, elementals and nature. I, being an elemental was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. I fell instantly in love with her, she on the other hand took some convincing." Belial gave Harry a wink.

" I made sure to meet up with her every time she was on Earth, and eventually she fell for my charms,,,, and beauty." Belial was lost in the memory of the first person he had ever loved.

" As you could imagine it was a totally forbidden romance. A Fallen Angel and an Archangel falling in love,,, unheard of."

Belial knelt down and took Harry's hand. " But we did love each other, very much. And from our love a miracle happened. I myself don't believe in miracles but my sweet Arial did. She became pregnant, something neither of us thought could happen. There was never a case before, or after of an angel conceiving. Then again there was never a case of 2 angels, or an angel and demon falling in love like we did."

Everyone in the room was completely mesmerized with the impossible tale. Angels were beings created by God. Some believed that angels had no specific gender and as such no possible way of conceiving.

" We knew we had to hide our child Nevaeh. We couldn't raise her, not in heaven, and not in hell. So we left her with a wonderful family on Earth and we kept a watch over her. Her life wasn't easy, especially as she grew older and came into her inheritance and beauty. We talked her into going to the goblins for help. The goblins worshipped Ariel and we knew they would protect her daughter and keep her secret safe. After she found her mate she found true happiness and while she could have lived on Earth forever as an immortal, she chose to ascend to heaven when her mate passed."

" You Harry are the first of her descendants strong enough to break the seal she had the goblins place on her angel inheritance."

Belial pointed to Harry's wings. " Your wing color repents your Archangel blood. As you can see it is mostly a crystal blue, like Nevaeh's and Ariel's, but you do have those lovely red streaks running through the tips; you get that from me." he wagged his eyebrows at Harry. " The red does not mean that you are evil, but you are cunning, resourceful, and you will do anything in your power to protect family and friends."

" Harry you are very beautiful and very powerful. There will be people drawn to your power and beauty, and will try to claim you." Belial gave Dumbledore a hard glare. " Your mates will protect you from them and from your own power."

" Is he immortal?" asked Edward. He couldn't bare the thought of ever losing his mate.

" Yes he is immortal, but if he so chooses he can ascend to heaven. He could come with me, but he does not belong where I live." Belial said with a smirk.

" What about Jacob?" Harry asked softly. He knew Edward and Draco were immortal.

" As long as I keep on shifting Harry, I will remain as I am." answered Jacob. Harry gave him a blinding smile.

" What about James?" asked Severus. Severus just got his mate back, he couldn't lose him now, not to death again.

In all the confusion and all the people Harry never noticed his father James. Since waking Harry had been focused on his grandfather.

" D-Daddy,, is it actually you? How?" Harry struggled to get up but he was still weak and his wings were killing him. He started crying in his struggle.

" No baby don't get up." James rushed to his crying son. He so badly wanted to touch him, but he didn't know if it would hurt him.

" How? How are you alive?" Harry finally stopped struggling, laying his head back down to cry. " Please hug me." he pleaded. " I need to know you are real."

James started to cry too. " I can't hug you, it will hurt you."

" I don't care." Harry sniffed. " Please!"

James couldn't deny his son, so carefully he wrapped his arms around his son. Harry cringed at the contact but he grasped his dads shirt and wouldn't let go.

There was hardly a dry eye in the house. Those who could cry had tears rolling down their face.

" Where were you daddy?" asked Harry is a small broken voice.

" Oh baby, I never wanted to leave you. Dumbledore took me from you. He trapped me as a stag and kept me at his Manor."

" It was you!" Harry said horrified. " You were the stag in the enclosure." Harry pulled away from his dad, starting to hyperventilate. " You, you saw what he tried to do. You saw..."

" Shhh,, shhhhh, calm down. It was me, and I did see. I'm so sorry I couldn't help you, I tried so hard." James cried.

" You, you helped me during the change, didn't you? You were the one who talked me through it."

" Yes baby, that was me. I wish I could have done more. I wish I could have taken your pain." Harry grabbed his dad and pulled him back to him. It hurt having his dad touch him but it was worth the pain to feel him.

" Don't ever leave me dad,, please." Harry begged into his dads chest.

James looked to Belial with pleading eyes. " I'm sorry, you wouldn't survive the change to an angel, you don't have enough power." Belial looked pained.

Harry let out a choking sob and started crying harder. Severus wrapped his arms around James, who had his arms around their child that was crying so hard he was choking.

Belial looked to the trio, then to the Cullens. " It's possible he could be turned by Carlisle. He might lose his magic but he will become immortal. I would wait until you are fully healed physically and magically. I don't know what affect it will have on the angel gene but you should at least survive the change."

Harry looked to his dad " Please say you will do it,, please!"

" You are more important to me then magic, of course I will do it." James said relieved. He would get to spend forever with his son and Severus.

"Amazing! My love, your an angel!" declared Dumbledore. " I knew you were something special the moment I saw you, are children will be truly incredible."

Belial flared his wings to their full length, and they started vibrating. " I don't know about you all, but I'm ready to get back to that lynching!"

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

I don't know anything about demons and angels. Until earlier today I planned on making up an angel and fallen angel but then I tripped across those 2 while searching the net. I dont know anything about Belial but I called my mother who is a secretary at a catholic church and she asked the priest. Of course I didn't tell them why I wanted to know,,, lol! Could you imagine explaining to a priest that you are writing a creature, slash, Harry Potter, Twilight fanfic? I DON'T THINK SO!


	34. Chapter 34

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed.

I have a question for all you lovely readers. Do you want me to wrap this fic up in the next chapter or 2 or would you like me to continue? I can update weekly of so. I can write about Harry's recovery, first time with his mates, James' turning, maybe mpreg, stuff like that. Let me know you opinions!

Chapter 35

Harry lifted his head off his dads chest. " What are you going to do to him?" he asked softly.

Severus sneered at the old man. " We are going to hurt him,,,,, a lot!"

Harry started struggling to get up. " Harry, what are you doing?" asked James. He knew his son was to weak and in pain to get up.

" I-I don't want to watch." He knew his headmaster deserved it, but he still didn't want to watch.

Dumbledore took a step towards Harry, but Belial stopped him with a blood red wing to the face. " Oops, things have a mind of their own." Belial looked anything but sorry, he looked ready to live up to his infamous reputation.

Severus helped his struggling son to sit up. " Harry, you are the one he hurt the most. Everything... Everyone he has ever hurt was to get to you. He took everyone who has ever cared for you, away from you. He is the reason you have suffered through so much pain and heartache."

Harry lowered his head, he didn't want to see the disappointment in his fathers eyes. " I know" he whispered. " I know he deserves it, he is a horrible person. He has hurt so many people, not just me."

Harry looked to Frank and Alice. " Your Neville's parents aren't you? I can see the resemblance. I don't understand, I saw you at St Mungo's?"

Alice approached her beautiful, and sweet godson. " You know my Neville?" Tears started to roll down her face. She couldn't wait to see her baby boy. She was sure he grew up to be a fine, strong man. It broke her heart to know that she missed out on watching him grow.

Harry reached out and took her hand, giving her a small smile. " Neville's one of my best friends. Other then the twins, he's the only other Gryffindor to never turn their back on me. He is brave, smart, kind and forgiving. He has a huge heart, and is always there when you need him. He loves you guys so much."

Harry looked to Severus. " I don't understand?"

" Dumbledore Harry. Neville's mom is your godmother and after your parents supposed death, you should have went to her. You should have been raised with Neville as your brother. They weren't the only ones trapped at his manor." Severus answered.

Harry looked confused and shocked. " Who... What were you?"

Alice brushed the hair from her godsons face. " I was the cat dear, and Frank was the Great Dane."

" There was foxes." Harry started looking around the room full of people. He gasped when his eyes landed on another set of red haired twins, standing next to Fred and George.

Fred stepped forward. " Harry, we would like you to meet our uncles Fabian and Gideon Prewett."

" The foxes!" Harry whispered. He couldn't believe that all these people thought dead or in the hospital were being held by Dumbledore, and it was all his fault.

" There was a panther." Harry said panicking. " We have to go back, he could be a person too."

" Relax pup" Sirius rushed to his godson. " It's ok, the panther was my brother Regulus."

Tears started falling down Harry's face. " My fault." He said in a choked voice. " It's my fault that Neville didn't have his parents growing up. It's my fault you didn't have your brother or uncle." Harry looked to Sirius, Fred and George. Harry looked to his father. " And it was my fault that you lost your mate. It was all my fault." Harry dropped his head between his knees and started sobbing.

" No Harry, don't you think that." said James sternly. Everyone started objecting at once, trying to make Harry feel better.

" It's Dumbledore fault pup." said Sirius turning to glare at his old headmaster.

Regulus joined his brother in front of the amazing little angel. " My kidnapping wasn't your fault. I went to Dumbledore when I found out about Voldemort's horcruxes, and instead of helping me, he trapped me as my panther."

" We were at the wrong place at the wrong time." explained Fabian. " We witnessed him kidnapping Regulus. We tried to help but the old man overpowered us."

" Why didn't the headmaster want Voldemort stopped? He was so evil, and he killed so many innocent people." asked Harry.

" I think I can answer that." Jasper walked to Dumbledore, glaring at him. " He needed a villain, someone to make him look like the good guy. He needed to portray the conquering hero, someone for you to look to, and admire."

Dumbledore gave Harry one of his twinkling, grandfatherly smiles. " Don't you see Harry? Everything I have done has been for you. Everything I have done has made you the amazing, perfect person that you are."

" No, I don't think so." Harry said softly, standing up to face his headmaster. " Everything you have done was for YOU!" he shouted.

Everyone was shocked as the temperature started going up in the room. Dumbledore started tugging on the collar of his robe.

" Oh,, this is going to be good!" said an excited Belial.

" You sent me to my so called relatives because you knew they would abuse me, making me the perfect, scared, meek little boy." Harry's wings were starting to vibrate and the red in the tips were getting darker.

Sweat started to drip down Dumbledores face. " Harry, I never wanted to see you hurt. I didn't know they would treat you like that."

" Liar!" screamed Harry, causing a hot breeze to blow through the house. " I overheard my aunt and uncle talking. They said they were being paid to hurt me."

" Love, I would never do that." pleaded a lying Dumbledore.

" Don't... Call... Me... That!" Harry raised his hand and a small bolt of electricity shot out, hitting Dumbledore in his arm. Dumbledore started beating at his arm as the robe caught on fire.

" Would you look at him, an elemental, just like his old grandad! I'm so proud." Belial wiped away fake tears.

" Harry you need to calm down." said Dumbledore in a stern voice. " You don't want to hurt me."

Harry gave a small giggle. " But I do, I really do want to hurt you." Harry's hair started blowing around his face even though there was no breeze.

" Damn he's sexy!" muttered Draco.

Everyone except Belial moved far away from Harry and Dumbledore.

" I'm not going to let you hurt anyone ever again, and I'm not going to let you hurt me ever again." Harry balled his fists up, clenching them tight.

Dumbledore screamed as his face got bright red and blisters started popping out on his skin.

Belial stepped behind Harry, towering over the smaller angel. Belial stretched his wings out, they were more twice as big as Harry's.

" H-Harry, you need to stop. You are a good boy. Don't let your fathers dark blood corrupt you." begged a burning Dumbledore.

" Don't insult my father." Harry screamed.

Dumbledore screamed as his beard burst into flames. Desperately he started beating at it with his blister covered hands.

Belial gently laid his left hand on Harry's shoulder. " That's it Harry, breath. Fire is the most difficult element to control, don't let it get away from you. You are doing great."

" Harry" Dumbledore gasped. " Don't... Don't listen to him. He is evil, a demon. He is going to make you evil just like him."

" Stop talking" whispered Harry.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out. Dumbledore grabbed his throat and started clawing at it, drawing blood.

" What's happening?" someone whispered.

Without taking his concentration off his grandson, Belial answered. " Burning his throat from the inside, basically melting it."

Dumbledore fell to his knees. His face and hands were covered in blisters, beard was singed off and deep gashes were on his neck.

Harry held his fist out and opened it to reveal a small fireball. Taking deep breaths, he concentrated on the fireball, slowly it got bigger.

Belial started shifting behind Harry. " Excellent control little one, amazing!" Belial couldn't believe the control his grandson had over fire, and on his first attempt too.

Harry was panting and starting to sweat, but he never lost control of the fireball.

" You got it, little one." Belial brought his hand up next to Harry's fireball. " I'm going to put up a field around him so you don't burn the house down." Belial waved his hand and a slight shimmer was seen around Dumbledore.

" I loved you like a grandfather." A tear fell from Harry's eye. " Even when you hurt me, by not allowing me to see my family, I still loved you; I still wanted to make you proud of me." The fireball in Harry's hand flared brighter.

Belial put his right hand on Harry's waist and his left under the hand holding the fireball. " Easy, don't let it get away from you." he whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, they were glowing an unearthly green " No more... Burn in hell." he said calmly.

With a flick of his hand he sent the fireball at the man that caused him more pain and suffering then Voldemort.

The fireball connected with Dumbledore and with an ear piercing scream the man went up in flames.

" Don't worry little one, he will." said Belial.

With anguished cry Harry collapsed against his grandfather. Belial wrapped his wings around his grandson and lowered them to the ground.

Harry's mates and family came rushing to his side but Belial held up his hand. " Give him a few minutes. He needs to get control of his emotions, he can really hurt someone in the state he is in."

Harry felt safe and loved wrapped in his grandfathers beautiful wings. " Shhh, you did good, little one." Belial murmured. " He can never hurt you or a loved one again."

Harry cried himself to sleep wrapped in the protective wings of his grandfather.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

Everyone gaped in shock at the spot Dumbledore had been kneeling.

" That boys and girls." chuckled Belial. " Is why we don't piss of a submissive, especially a demon / archangel submissive."

" Is- Is he ok?" James asked Belial, looking at his son.

" He will be, but he probably will sleep for a day or two." Belial wrapped his wings tighter around his grandson. " He should have passed out during his inheritance and then slept for 24 hours after. I have never seen anyone stay awake during a turning. What he just did, controlling fire on his first attempt, is unheard of. It took a lot out of him."

Draco threw himself down on the couch in a huff.

" What is wrong with you light elf?" asked an amused Belial.

Draco flung his arm out to where Dumbledore had been, then crossed them on his chest in a pout. " I didn't get a turn with the pervert. It was my mate he hurt, and I didn't get to punish him."

Belial threw his head back and laughed. " I think I like you elf, you will be good for my grandson. If it makes you feel better, I plan on making the old man suffer for a very, very long time."

Carlisle approached the fallen angel / demon. " Would you like me to take him and put him to bed?" he asked gesturing to Harry.

Belial sighed and opened his wings. With a fond expression he looked to the little angel in his arms. " I suppose, though I do love the feel of him wrapped up in my wings. Make sure you watch his wings, and lay him on his stomach."

Carlisle nodded and took his son from Belial. Harry's 3 mates followed him to Harry's room.

" I must admit." commented Severus. " I too was looking forward to having a go at the old man." Severus reached for James and pulled him into his arms.

" Severus?" asked Frank Longbottom with his wife holding his hand. " Is there someone that can take us to our Neville? We are pretty anxious to meet him."

" I can do that." Answered Minister Williams. " I have a lot of explaining to do to the British Ministry."

" Just so you know." said Belial. " You will not be able to speak about what Harry is outside of those here. If people knew what he was he would never get any peace."

" I understand, and I wouldn't want Harry to suffer more." Minister Williams turned back to the Longbottoms.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

Things were pretty quiet at the Cullen house. All the American wizards had left now that the threat of Dumbledore was gone. The twins and Paul took their uncles back to the Burrow to meet the rest of the family. The twins planned on returning after things there settled. Sirius and Remus took Regulus back to Grimmauld Place to reintroduce him to the wizarding world and to clear his name. Frank and Alice were getting reacquainted with Neville, and all the wolves with the exception of Jacob returned to the reservation.

Harry was still asleep being watched over by his 3 mates. Severus and James were in a guest bedroom, making up for over 17 years of no sex. Belial returned to hell to have some fun with Dumbledore, but planned on returning as soon as Harry woke.

" I can't believe it's over." said Draco quietly staring at his angel.

" He's amazing, isn't he?" said Edward

" Ya he is." said Jacob grinning. " He's going to be a handful though!"

All three mates started laughing.

" Keep it down, I'm trying to sleep." grumbled Harry. The three mates laughed even harder.


	35. Chapter 35

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

After all the amazing reviews, I have decided to continue on with this fic. I probably won't update everyday but I will shoot for weekly.

If there is anything you would like see happen, just request in your review, thx!

Chapter 35

Jacob stood in the door to Harry's room trying not to laugh. Harry was sitting by the window preening his wings. Since waking a few hours ago, his little angel had been memorized with his wings. Jacob was happy to see that they no longer pained him. Jacob couldn't wait to run his fingers through Harry's beautiful wings.

Harry gave a small giggle and stretched out his left wing. He thought his wings were the most beautiful things he had ever seen. He had never been vain before, or cared much about his looks, but he thought his wings were magnificent. He loved the red at the tips, they reminded him of his grandfather.

Harry started running his fingers through his feathers, making sure they were laying just perfect. Thanks to Dumbledore some of his feathers were ruffled, and a bit bent. He thought he would feel guilt over killing that man, but after seeing some of his muffed up feathers; he wanted to kill him all over again.

" You know, I don't think the peacocks at Malfoy Manor spent so much time preening." Laughed Draco, joining Jacob at the door.

Harry looked up giving two of his mates a blinding smile. " Don't you think my wings are beautiful?" he asked.

" Of course we do. Our minds haven't changed since the last dozen time you have asked." Draco smiled at his mate as he took a seat across from him.

Harry lowered his head blushing. " I'm sorry." he mumbled.

Jacob smacked Draco in the back of the head. " Ignore him, he's just jealous that his wings pale in comparison to yours."

Harry looked up grinning at his largest mate. " I just can't believe that they are so pretty; they do get in the way a bit though." Harry pointed to so some stuff on the floor that previously had been on the dresser.

" Can't you retract them?" Draco got up to pick up the stuff that got knocked on the floor. He was a bit of a neat freak.

Harry stuck his bottom lip out, and gave Draco his best kicked puppy look. " I -I thought you liked my wings. I thought you said they were pretty, and now you want me to hide them." Harry put his face in his hands.

Draco rushed to Harry's side, and knelt down beside him. " Oh Merlin Harry, I am so sorry. I didn't mean it like that, I love your wings. I love everything about you. Jacobs right, my wings are ugly compared to yours.

Harry's shoulders started shaking. " Harry, please look at me, I am so sorry, please don't cry."

Harry decided to put Draco out of his misery when he heard Jacob start growling. Slowly he lifted his head to show Draco his grinning face, not teary face.

" That's not funny." pouted Draco. I thought I really hurt your feelings.

" Well, you weren't being very nice." Harry stuck his tongue out at Draco. " And as punishment, I'm going to let Jacob touch my pretty wings first."

" What? That's not fair." complained Draco.

" Are you sure Harry? If your not ready, I can wait." Jacob really wanted to touch them, but he didn't want Harry to be uncomfortable.

Harry blushed at Jacob, and stretched one of his wings out to him. Tentatively, Jacob reached out to the crystal looking feathers, and started caressing them. " Wow!" Jacob couldn't believe how soft they were, and how turned on he was getting.

Harry closed his eyes enjoying the feel of his mate touching his wings. The feeling was amazing. Harry was so caught up in the pleasure, that he never noticed that he started making a purring like sound.

" Are you purring?" asked Draco laughing.

" Hmmm, cant help it, that feels so good. Better then when Edward massaged my leg." mumbled Harry.

" Really? Do I get rewarded with a kiss like Edward did?" asked a very hopeful Jacob. He had been dreaming about kissing his mate. He didn't want to admit it, but he was jealous that Edward got to kiss those perfect little lips.

Harry opened his eyes to look at Jacob. He was so handsome, and so muscular. He tried to imagine being wrapped up in those big strong arms; how safe he would feel.

Harry dropped his eyes to look at Jacobs lips, and without thinking licked his own lips. Jacob groaned at the site of Harry's tongue darting out across his lips.

Harry stood up, his head not even reaching Jacobs shoulders. With a shaking hand he cupped Jacobs face, running his hand to the back of his head. With just a tiny bit of pressure, he pulled Jacobs head down until their lips met.

Jacob was afraid to move, hell he was afraid to breath. His mate was standing in front of him, touching his face. He prayed that he was going to get to kiss Harry. He felt Harry tug on his head, and obligingly lowered it for him. He was shocked when their lips met.

Jacob gently reached out and cupped the back of Harry's head. Closing his eyes he opened his mouth, running his tongue along the seem of Harry lips asking for permission

Feeling Jacobs tongue, Harry opened his mouth, moaning when Jacobs tongue touched his. It felt just as amazing as when he kissed Edward. Harry wings started to vibrate when Jacobs tongue entered his mouth and started exploring.

Jacob couldn't get enough of Harry's mouth, of his taste. He knew he was going to have some good dreams tonight.

While his tongue was busy mapping out Harry's mouth. Jacob reached out and started caressing Harry's wing again.

Harry gave a cross between a moan and a squeak, before his legs gave out on him. Jacob was just able to wrap his arm around his waist and catch him before he fell.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Jacob was trying not to freak out, he couldn't believe that he hurt Harry.

Harry was panting hard, his fingers digging into Jacobs shoulders. " D-didn't hurt, felt good, to good."

Jacob looked to see his little imprint was once again blushing and he was pleased to note the bulge in Harry's pants. The kissing combined with caressing his wing turned Harry on, and a lot by the looks of it.

" Fuck!" grumbled Draco, storming out the door.

" Where are you going?" Harry didn't mean to hurt his feelings by kissing Jacob.

" To take care of a ,,,,, problem."

Jacob pulled Harry to him in a hug, and started laughing.

" I don't get it." said a confused Harry.

Harry got even more confused when he heard his family all start to laugh from different rooms in the house; damn super hearing.

Jacob took pity on his poor innocent mate. " Harry, us kissing turned Draco on." Jacob dropped his eyes to Harry's bulge. " He had to go relieve a ,,,, problem." Jacob wagged his eyebrows at Harry.

Harry was quiet for a moment then his eyes got impossibly wide. " Oh,,, ohhhhhhhh!" Harry started to giggle.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Harry ran his hand over his smooth face. He was standing in the bathroom staring in the mirror. He couldn't believe it, his scars were gone. The scars that he thought would haunt him for the rest of his life, we're gone. He had been awake for hours and no one had told him that they were gone.

Stripping off his shirt, he ran his hands across the blemish free stomach and chest. Spinning around he tried to look at his back. From what he could see the scars were gone from there too.

Sliding of his pants, he sat the edge of the tub to look at his bad, left leg. Gone! All the scars, and burns were gone. He was still getting a few twinges of pain, and a few muscles spasms, but they were hardly noticeable.

Closing his eyes, he sighed. For the first time since he was 11, he didn't have someone after him. He didn't have a psychopath wanting him dead because of some prophecy that Dumbledore probably made up. He didn't have Dumbledore controlling his life, or the fear of having to put himself in dangerous situations. For the first time he could be himself, just Harry; whoever that was.

He wouldn't be alone though in discovering who Harry was. He went from having pretty much no family, to a huge, amazing family. He had his parents in Carlisle and Esme. Then two sisters Alice, and Rosalie. The best brothers in Jasper, and Emmett, and also in Fred, and George. Severus who is his biological father, and best of all his dad James is back. He couldn't wait to get to know his grandfather better too. The man was definitely intimidating, but he felt safe and protected with him there.

Then there were his incredible mates Edward, Jacob, and Draco. All three were so very different from each other. Jacob loved to laugh, and play; he could be found huddled up with the twins and Emmett. He did take the protection of his family, and friends very seriously. Draco was the serious one, who tried to take on the responsibility of everything. He also has the shortest temper, snapping before thinking. Edward was always on guard, always careful. he was afraid that he could hurt someone with just his touch. He was also the moody one, who could sulk for days.

Harry loved all three very much , their good, and their bad traits. He just hoped that someday, he could be the mate that they deserved. A mate that they could freely hug, and kiss. A mate that didn't jump at their own shadow, and wasn't afraid to go outside. A mate that wasn't always looking for danger in the dark corners of every room. A mate that could lay in bed, and make love to them for hours.

He could admit, that kissing Edward and Jacob had been amazing, and turned him on. When Jacob started caressing his wing while kissing, he thought he was going to cum in his pants just standing there. Maybe some day he could have a sexual relationship, but it would be a while. Thankfully, he knew that his mates wouldn't pressure him.

Standing up, Harry turned the shower on to as hot as he could stand it. He couldn't wait to scrub off the feel of that old mans hands on his body. Just thinking about it made him physically sick. His grandfather had used a cleaning charm of some sort on him when he first brought him back from the manor, but is wasn't the same as soap, and water. He could still feel his body fluids on him, and his old hands caressing his beautiful wings.

Stepping in the shower he gave a wince as the scolding hot water touched his somewhat still sensitive body. Picking up the soap and a small body brush, he started to vigorously scrub every inch of his body; he didn't stop until his skin was red and raw, and bleeding in some areas. Taking a wing in his hands he started to meticulously clean every feather, when done he repeated with the other wing. The hot water on his feathers felt amazing.

Wrapping a huge fluffy towel around his petite body he stepped out of the shower. He frowned when he noticed that his wings were dripping water everywhere. How long would it take for them to dry? Was it safe to use magic to dry his wings? He guessed he should have asked Draco or his father. His father had cast a spell on all his shirt so he could wear them with his wings sticking out.

With his wings still dripping, he dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a silver form fitting t-shirt. Opening the bathroom door, he was relieved to see that his room was empty. He really didn't want his mates to see him with dripping wet wings; he looked like a drowned chicken.

Looking out the window he noticed that it was a warm sunny day, and the sun was shining through his large window. Finding a sunny patch on the floor, he settled down and spread his wings out around him. Taking his towel he started to gently rub at his wings. He was thrilled to see them drying looking even more spectacular then before.

James couldn't help but to laugh when he spotted his son sitting on the floor, preening his wings, again! He couldn't believe that his son was almost 19. He had missed out on so much of Harry's life, but he swore he wouldn't miss out on another minute.

" Those wings put your fathers, and Draco's wings to shame." said James taking a seat in front of his son. He only had a second to brace himself before he had an armful of Harry.

Harry lunged at his dad hugging him, when he sat down in from of him. He still couldn't believe that his dad was alive, he didn't want to ever let go of him. He only saw his dad for a few minutes since waking, his father had kept his dad pretty busy.

" Did father finally let you out of his sight." asked Harry, still clinging to his dad.

James laughed. " Ya, it's a good thing he is a potions master. I'm going to need a lot of pain potions for a few days."

Harry sat up blushing, and lightly smacked his dad on the arm. " Daaaaad! I don't need to hear about you and father having ,, sex."

" Yes, well your father is trying to make up for 17 years worth of missed sex, in one day."

" Oh Merlin, dad stop." Harry covered his ears with his hands, and started laughing.

James scowled and grabbed his sons arm. His arm was raw, scratched and had flakes of dried blood on it.

" Harry, what did you do?"

Harry turned his head a looked out the window. In a small voice he answered " I-I had to scrub him off of me. I had..." a lone tear started to make it way slowly down Harry's cheek.

James pulled his son back into his arms. " Shhhh, it's ok baby. He is gone, and will no longer be able to hurt you again."

Harry sniffled into his dads neck. " I know, but I'm glad he took me."

James pulled his son away so he could look at him. " What do you mean Harry? Why?"

" If he wouldn't have taken me, then we would have never found you." Harry gave his dad a teary smile.

James pulled his son back into another hug. He had a lot of missed hugs to make up for.

" How about after you eat something we take a walk. Carlisle said that it is a rare sunny day for Forks. Maybe we could go check out the ocean. After being locked up for so long, the ocean would be breathtaking to see."

Harry jumped to his feet backing away from his dad, shaking his head. " I-I-I can't... No- No,,,, I -I..."

James lunged to his feet when Harry fell to his knees, having trouble breathing. " Harry!" he yelled.

" Please, I-I,,, don't make me,,,, please." Harry started seeing spots in front of his eyes, and he couldn't catch his breath. His head started spinning, and he fell to his knees.

He couldn't go outside, he couldn't leave the safety of the house. If he went outside someone would find him, take him away, and hurt him. He would never see his family again, he would be locked up, and used.

Harry grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled on it, needing to feel the pain. He heard a shattering sound come from the bathroom then the sound of water spraying everywhere. He could feel wind whipping through his hair, and wings.

James backed away from his son, the power pouring off him was terrifying. He could hear footsteps and he knew everyone in the house was coming. He looked up when he heard something break in the bathroom, and then he started seeing water spray everywhere.

A strong wind started blowing through the room, knocking pictures off the wall and stuff off the dressers.

" What the hell happened." demanded Severus rushing into the room.

James just shook his head not taking his eyes off his son.

Everyone tried to get to Harry but the wind was swirling around him, like a tornado.

Belial flashed into his grandsons room. He could feel his out of control magic, even in hell. He saw his grandson kneeling in the middle of his own tornado. He was in awe of the power pouring off of him. Looking around he marveled at the destruction in the room and the water spraying out of the bathroom. His grandson had called two elements,,, impressive! He was going to have to start training him before he accidentally destroyed half the earth.

" Stay back" he commanded the rest of the family. Right now he was the only one that could get close to Harry without getting hurt. As soon as he mates with his three mates they will be able to help him too.

Even with all his elemental power Belial had to push to get through his grandsons tornado. Kneeling down, he scooped the distressed angel up into his arms and pressed his back to his chest, wrapping his blood red wings around him.

" Breath child, your safe. You need to get control before you level the house and hurt everyone in it."

Harry could feel his grandfathers wings wrapped tight around him. He tried to concentrate on what he was saying, but everything was hazy and muffled.

" Come on little one, listen to my voice. You are safe with me, I'm the great, and powerful Belial." Belial was relieved to hear a small chuckle come from inside his feathers.

" I must admit little one, I am impressed with your elemental power. After training, you could possibly be more powerful then I am."

He chuckled when Harry turned into his chest and mumbled something. " What was that, little one?

" Don't wanna." Harry mumbled again.

" You don't want to what?"

" Be powerful, don't wanna." Harry pouted again.

Belial unwrapped his wings to look at his grandson all snuggled into his chest. The tornado around them was starting to slow down.

" I'm sorry to break it to you Harry, but you are very powerful. If you try to fight it, you could end up seriously hurting someone. I will train you though, you will have nothing to fear from your power. Now, what brought on this lovely tornado?"

" Dad wants to go for a walk, but - but I'm scared." The tornado around them started to pick up again.

" Easy little one. Take a deep breath and try to rein in your power."

Harry took in a few deep breaths, clutching to his grandfather. " Child, if your scared, you don't have to go out yet. You have all the time in the world to heal through everything you have been through. Your family wont be mad or upset with you."

The tornado around them died down enough that they could now see his family gathered around in the room, looking worried.

" Why can't I just be normal? Everyone is always so worried about me. Their life would be easier without me." Harry tried to hold back his tears.

" Now listen here little one." his grandfather said sternly. " Everyone here loves you, and even if you were ' normal' they would still worry about you. You are an extraordinary young man. Even after everything you have been through, your capacity to love is astounding. You will overcome this, and you will be able to go outside without fear, it will just take time.

Harry sat up and pulled his wing out. Giving his grandfather an impish smile he asked, " Don't you think my wings are beautiful?"

Belial threw his head back and laughed. " Indeed they are, little one." Leaning forward he kissed his grandson on the forehead.


	36. Chapter 36

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Chapter 36

" How bad is it back home?" asked Severus. The twins had just returned from the Burrow with news.

" It's bad!" said George. " Everyone is freaking out saying that there was no way that Dumbledore could have been evil."

The news of Dumbledore's actions had rocked the wizarding world. Dumbledore was their hero, there was no way he could be responsible for those atrocious actions.

" Fudge is demanding that Harry come back. He thinks that Harry is becoming the next dark lord." added Fred. " He is blaming everything on Harry."

" What the hell, Fudge never even liked Dumbledore." Severus was pissed. There was no way he was going to let anyone take his son back.

" Ya, but he has always hated me more." said Harry, entering the room. He was trying not to show how upset he was. He never wanted to step foot back in England. He planned on never stepping foot out of the house.

" Harry, its going to be ok." said Carlisle, giving his son a hug. He was so happy that Harry was letting some people hug him again.

" I don't want to go back." He whispered. " They will put me in Azkaban." Harry was clinging to Carlisle.

" Where are they getting the idea that Harry is going dark?" Severus wished they could have hid this from Harry. He was doing so good in his recovery. It had only been a week since Dumbledore was killed, but already Harry was becoming a new person. He was starting to relax, and joke around. He was sleeping a bit better, and was starting to accept small touches. He still refused to go outside, but he could see the longing on his face when he looked out the window.

" They still don't know how Harry killed Voldemort and his followers. They said he used some kind of dark ritual." George looked to his brother, biting his lip.

" What aren't you telling us?" demanded Severus.

Fred ran his fingers through his hair, giving Harry an apologetic look. " It's Hermione. She is telling everyone that she caught you a few times looking through some dark arts books in the Black Library. She told Fudge about your connection with Voldemort, and about being a parselmouth."

" I don't understand. Why would she do that? I know the last few years we hadn't been close but we weren't fighting or anything." Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Him and Hermione had grown apart but they still talked to each other civilly. Dumbledore was the one that forced them apart. He didn't let him have contact with many people, other then himself and Ron. The only reason he got close to Draco was because his father kept giving him detentions.

" Fudge offered her a job high up in the ministry if she spilled everything she knew about you. Hermione was always motivated, would do anything to prove herself. We know she is making half of the shit up." said George.

" There are a lot of people on your side Harry. Neville has spoken out the most in your defense. Since getting his parents back he has come out of his shell even more." explained George.

Fred really didn't want to relay the next bit of news. " Hermione, is telling everyone that the reappearance of those thought dead, and the Longbottoms was a result of Harry performing extreme black magic."

" Son of a ..." roared Severus. Couldn't his family just be left the hell alone?

Harry collapsed on to the couch, shocked. How could Hermione do that to him. His mates were gathered around him, trying to comfort him.

" Do,,, do they believe her?" he asked in a trembling voice. Harry laid his head on Draco's shoulder and grabbed each of his other mates hands. He needed the contact, needed to feel that they were there. What if he was forced to leave them?

" Look, let's just contact Minister Williams and see what he has to say. He really cares about you, and I know he will fight for you?" Carlisle bent down and kissed Harry on the cheek. " Don't let this upset you son, we aren't going to let anyone take you away."

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

" I'm doing everything I can on my end." said a frustrated Minister Williams. " Fudge is really kicking up a fuss. He has got the ear of a lot of influential, and powerful people.

Everyone was seated around the room trying to figure out how to help Harry. They had called a meeting of all family and friends.

Harry had been so upset since hearing about Fudge yesterday, that he hadn't been able to eat anything. Severus had slipped him a sleeping drought earlier, he didn't want him part of this meeting.

" Fudge demanded Molly Weasley back, and we were forced to hand her over. She is claiming that Harry imperiused her, and forced her to use an unforgivable." Minister Williams was concerned about Harry's safety. If Fudge got enough people behind him, he would be forced to hand Harry over.

" Did they question her under Veritaserum?" Severus was fuming.

" No, Fudge is claiming she is to distraught after just losing her son, and suffering at the hands of the American Ministry."

James was clinging to his mate. He just got his freedom, and his family back, he would do whatever it took to keep them safe.

" Is there anything we can do?" asked Edward. He would take Harry and run before letting them get their hands on his mate.

" I don't know. Maybe if we allow a neutral person to question Harry, maybe take some memories. We could possibly diffuse the situation that way.." suggested the Minister.

" No!" yelled Draco storming to his feet. " Harry is just starting to heal, he doesn't need to relive those horrible events, for their sick curiosity. Harry also isn't comfortable with strangers."

" Harry won't leave the house either." said James. " He damn near leveled the house when I suggested going for a walk. If it wasn't for Belial, we all would be homeless."

" Is there anything Belial can do?" asked Jacob hopefully.

" Just mentioning Belial's name would send them screaming. All that would prove is that Harry is dark, and conspiring with demons." sighed Severus.

" Well, I'm happy to hear my reputation is still alive and kicking." laughed Belial from the back of the room.

" What the hell!" screamed Draco. " We really need to put an alarm or a bell on him." Draco hated how he could just pop in the room without making a sound.

Belial scanned the room. " Where is my little one?" He figured something had to be going on if there was such a large gathering.

" The British Ministry is demanding Harry back, claiming him to be the next dark lord. If they keep going the way they are, we will be forced to hand Harry over." explained Severus, giving him the short version.

" Like hell we will." mumbled Emmett. " We didn't fight for Harry last time, I'll be damned if I'm going to make that mistake again."

" Yes, I agree with the large vampire. Harry wont be going anywhere." stated Belial.

" What is your plan then if they come storming through the door for Harry?" demanded a frustrated Severus.

" Obviously not hand him over." smirked Belial.

" Great, your plan solves everything." Severus stood up and stormed outside.

James looked to Belial. " Severus has a very short temper, and he is worried about Harry. Please don't antagonize him."

" I may not have been able to interfere in Harry's life when he was a mortal, but he is now immortal; I won't let anyone hurt him. Believe me, I am far more scarier then the British Ministry, and Fudge." Belial left the room to go find his grandson.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

Edward found Belial in Harry's room watching over him as he slept. He had an important question to ask him, but wasn't sure how to bring it up.

" Don't just stand in the door young vampire. Come in and ask your question."

Edward was startled out of his thoughts.

" How did you know I had a question?"

Belial smirked. " When you have been around as long as I have, you know how to read people."

Edward sat in a chair next to him, summoning up the courage. " Back at Dumbledores manor, you said I could feed from Harry. Is that true?"

" Ahhh, I was wondering when you were going to bring that up. Feeding from Harry would make you stronger, and faster. It would make you better able to protect my young angel."

Edward looked to the peacefully sleeping Harry. He was still sleeping off the potion his father slipped him. He hoped Harry wasn't to mad when he woke.

" Won't my venom hurt him?" The thought of feeding from Harry turned him on like nothing before. He had been thinking about it since Belial first mentioned it. But he wouldn't do it though if it caused him even the slightest of pain.

Belial laughed at the young vampire. " Your venom would be like an aphrodisiac to him. Pain would be the farthest thing from his mind."

" What if I lost control and drained him? I know he is immortal, but what would happen to him if that happened."

" Impossible, you couldn't drain him. He is your mate, and you would know when to stop. The worst side effect he would get from you feeding is a bit light headedness, and sticky pants." Belial smirked at him.

Belial studied the young vampire in front of him. " I know you struggle with your vampire. Drinking from Harry will solve that, it will settle your vampire. Harry could sustain you forever, and you would be a better mate because of it."

" My eyes would go red if I fed from him." The thought of tasting Harry's blood, sucking from him neck was becoming an obsession. It was taking everything in him to not pounce his sleeping little mate.

" Yes, it's a shame you don't know any wizards that could glamour them for you."

Belial sighed standing up, and headed to the door. " I understand the thought of feeding from Harry is both exhilarating and frightening, but not only would it benefit you, but it would benefit him. Think about it, talk about it with Harry. Tell Harry I will be back later."

Edward got up and followed Belial out of the room. He had a lot to think about, and after talking about Harry's blood, he didn't trust himself alone around Harry.

At hearing his door close, Harry sat up. Could he do it? Could he allow Edward to feed from him? If it would be better for Edward then he should it, right?

-a- -a- -a- a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Harry was standing in front of the mirror inspecting his neck. Did Edward have fangs? Would him feeding leave a bite mark? Would he be left with a bruise? Would he only feed from his neck, or would he bite somewhere else?Harry pulled out his shirt and looked down at his chest. Could Edward get enough blood if he bit him there?

" Merlin, first your wings, and now your chest. Think I will hang around and see if your obsession goes farther,,,, south." Draco wagged his eyebrows at his blushing mate.

Harry's face was almost as red as his grandfathers wings. He couldn't believe that Draco caught him checking out his own chest.

Draco stood behind him so they were both looking in the mirror. " What has you so worried my precious." he purred in his mates ear.

Harry closed his eyes. Draco's voice could be sinful when he wanted. " I- I overheard grandfather talking with Edward. He said if Edward fed from me he would be, faster, stronger, happier and a better mate."

" Do you want Edward to feed from your neck." Draco asked softly, lightly running his fingers down Harry's neck.

Harry's heart started pounding in his chest, and his knees started to go weak. " I - I don't know." he whispered breathlessly.

" Would you like me to show you what is feels like to have a mate suck on your neck?" he asked rubbing his nose where Harry's neck met his jaw.

Harry couldn't talk, he could hardly breath, so he just nodded his head.

" Look in the mirror, precious." Draco said huskily in Harry's ear.

Harry brought his eyes up to look in the mirror. Slowly magnificent white wings unfurled from Draco's back. Draco gently pressed his front to Harry's back. Bringing up his right hand he gathered up Harry's long hair and draped it over one shoulder, teasingly brushing the tips of his fingers over his neck. Harry closed his eyes lost in the pleasure Draco was giving him.

" No" Draco whispered, his hot breath sending chills down Harry's back. " Keep you eyes open, I want you to watch. I want you to see how beautiful, and sexy you are."

Harry opened his eyes, and held his breath as Draco's lips ghosted over his neck. He jumped when Draco gave a small lick to where is shoulder and neck meet. " So good" mumbled Draco.

Without taking his eyes off of Harry's, Draco latched his lips on Harry's neck and started to gently suck.

Harry moaned in pleasure as Draco started sucking on his neck. He had a hard time keeping his eyes open but his eyes were locked on Draco's silver / grey intense ones.

Draco started to nip and bite at Harry's neck, then he would sooth it with his tongue. Draco didn't stay in one spot, he started nibbling and sucking all over, but he never took his eyes off of Harry's in the mirror. He worked his way up to Harry's ear where he was rewarded with a squeal from his mate. He started to suck on the small earlobe. His mate tasted so good.

Harry couldn't take it any longer, he lost his battle with keeping his eyes opened. He felt Draco's right hand come up to caress his right cheek. Draco's soft lips starting kissing their way on Harry's left cheek, working their way towards his lips. Harry started panting hard when Draco's lips touched the corner of his mouth. Taking a deep breath Harry turned in Draco's arms and met his lips.

Harry brought his hand up to the back of Draco's neck and opened his mouth when Draco ran his tongue over his lips. Leaning into the kiss, Harry unfurled his crystal blue wings. Kissing Draco was every bit as magical as kissing Edward and Jacob.

Draco couldn't believe he was finally kissing his mate. He may have been the last mate to get a kiss, but his was way more hotter. Harry was so sensual, and sexy, he knew even after an eternity he wouldn't get tired of this.

Harry almost passed out when Draco touched his wings to his own and started rubbing them together. Who would have thought that his wings had a direct link to his cock. He was already hard, but when Draco's wings started to rub his, he almost exploded. He didn't know what to do. He was experiencing a sensation overload, he wanted release but was scared. He was so hard it was painful. He never experienced an orgasm other by his own hand.

Draco wrapped his right arm around the trembling angel. He knew Harry was close, and needed release. He also knew Harry was scared, he honestly didn't mean to take it this far. Harry was just so responsive, he didn't know touching their wings together would affect him so strongly.

Draco kissed his way back to Harry's ear. " Breath my precious, just relax and feel." Draco started sucking and biting on Harry's neck again, as his wings increasing the pressure on Harry's wings. With a sharp bite to Harry's neck, Draco pressed his jean covered cock into Harry's.

Harry gasped as he felt Draco's cock rub against his. He could feel how large and hard he was. Harry wanted to stop it but he was to far gone, if he didn't cum, he was going to be in pain for hours. Digging his nails into Draco's shoulder and neck, he gave a small thrust back. The sensation was incredible.

" Thats it angel, make yourself feel good." Draco pulled Harry tighter to him

as the little body started thrusting faster against him. Draco was so close, he so badly wanted to thrust back but he didn't want to frighten Harry.

Harry was lost chasing his orgasm. He was so close but he needed something more. Draco sensing his dilemma worked his hand under Harry's shirt and started rolling a nipple between his finger and thumb. " cum for me!"

Harry screamed and bit down hard on Draco's shoulder drawing blood as he came. Draco followed him a second later.

Harry fell to the floor, wrapping himself up in his wings. He couldn't believe what he had just done. It was amazing, but he wasn't ready.

Draco separated Harry's wings to see his stunning flushed face, close to tears. " I'm so sorry Harry, I didn't mean for that to happen. I tried to stop, but you were to close."

" I -I know, not your fault." Harry was having a hard breathing, his heart felt like it was going to pound out of his chest.

" You were so beautiful. You don't know how much I love you." Draco reached out and caressed Harry's neck, admiring the bruises and love bites.

Harry gave a small smile and relaxed into Draco's touch. " Felt - felt amazing."

" It was better then amazing!" Draco kissed Harry on the forehead. " Are you ok?" He laughed when Harry gave a quick nod. " Are you sure?"

" I'm, sticky." Harry screwed his face up in disgust.

Draco pulled his wand out and waved it over both of them, cleaning them of their mess. Draco cupped both of Harry cheeks and brought his lips down to Harry's. Passionately he started to map out Harry's mouth again. He was relieved to feel Harry respond just as eagerly as before. He was scared that he might have frightened Harry off. Pulling back he whispered. " I love you!"

" I love you too, Draco"


	37. Chapter 37

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Sorry this isn't a very long update. I have a lot to do today, but I wanted to give you all something.

Please take a minute to send me a review, even if it's small. I love reading your thoughts and it keeps me motivated. It lets me know that you are still interested in the story, and want me to continue.

Chapter 37

Draco left Harry in the bathroom to get a shower. Looking to his shoulder he admired the bite mark Harry left him with. His teeth had sunk into his skin drawing blood and a magnificent bruise; he loved it. He also had little half moon indents on his shoulders and neck from Harry's finger nails. He loved seeing proof that he made his little angel feel good.

Harry was absolutely breathtaking as he came. His body was incredibly responsive to the slightest of touches. He could still feel his little body thrusting against him, chasing his orgasm. He couldn't wait until he could fully mate with him. Just thinking about it was getting him hard again.

Draco was barely out the bedroom door when hands grabbed him at the collar and slammed him into the wall. Draco's head snapped back, smacking the wall with a loud thud. For a few seconds all Draco saw was darkness.

" He wasn't ready for that."

Draco forced his eyes open to see a pissed off Jasper right in his face. He cringed as Jasper slammed his head into the wall a second time.

" He was confused, and scared. He wasn't ready." Jasper wanted to skin this elf alive. He felt the fear and confusion pouring off Harry. He could also feel that Harry was incredibly aroused and in need of release, but he should have never been in that situation.

" Harry is still very much innocent. Just because he had been raped doesn't change the fact. He had never experienced an orgasm at another's hands." Snarled Jasper in Draco's face.

Draco didn't even try to fight back, he knew Jasper was right " I didn't mean for it to go that far. I didn't know he would respond so strongly to our wings touching. When I did notice, it was to late."

" That's no excuse. As soon as you felt him respond you should have pulled back. You were only his third kiss, all other experiences had been forced on him." Jasper release his hands and let the elf crumple to the floor." He was terrified of having an orgasm."

Draco hung his head in shame. " I didn't mean to frighten him, and I definitely didn't want to force him into something sexual. I let him control the moves, I just held him. He was fine when I left."

" It doesn't excuse the fact that his first consensual, sexual act confused and frightened him"

" Excuse me?" said Severus in a deadly calm voice " We had better not be talking about my son."

Draco gulped, a calm Severus, was way more dangerous then a screaming Severus. Judging by how black his eyes were and how tense he was, Draco was in a lot of trouble.

" I didn't mean for it to happen, I didnt know he would react that way. You know I love Harry and would never hurt him. He would have been confused and scared during his first orgasm by another regardless of it was today it three years from now."

Severus' eyes slowly lowered to the bruise and bite mark on Draco's shoulder. You could just make out a slight twitch to the potion masters left eye. He wasn't ready to deal with his son having sex, and the fact that that mark was staring him in the face was making him lose the tight grip he had on his temper. His son was still innocent, and in many way still very child like. Even though he was almost 19 years old, he most definitely was not ready for sex. Physically his body may want sex, but emotionally he wasn't even close to being ready.

" What's going on?" came a small voice from behind everyone.

Everyone turned to see Harry looking unsure and nervous. At the same time Edward entered the house with Jacob. Edwards eyes landed on Jasper's, going black with rage. With a growl Edward lunged at Draco, knocking him back to the floor. Fists and legs started flying as Harry's two mates started fighting. Jacob jumped in to try to break up the fight but after receiving a few good punches to the face he ended up joining the battle. Furniture was getting knocked over and broken. Holes were getting put in the wall from heads getting knocked into it. Blood from Draco and Jacob was staining Esme's favorite throw rug.

Harry didn't understand what was going on. Why were his mates fighting? With tears in his eyes Harry ran to his fighting mates begging them to stop. Severus tried to stop his son, but the boy was to fast.

In all the confusion and pumped up testosterone the three brawling mates didn't hear the cries from their angel begging them to stop; or feel the tiny hands pulling and tugging at them, desperately trying to get them apart. What they did hear was the bloodcurdling, pain filled scream, and sickening snap that came from next to them. Fighting forgotten and heads now cleared, the three mates turned to see their tiny angel crumpled on the ground crying and screaming hysterically. His right wing was laying limp and twisted and a bone was sticking out from the top. Blood was dripping down, staining the sparkling ice blue wings.

Severus rushed to his injured son but as soon as he touched him Harry screamed in both pain and fear. The three stunned and horrified mates rushed to their angel but got blasted back by an extremely pissed off Severus. Jasper kneeled at his brothers side trying to comfort him.

" Harry!" Severus reached out again but stopped when Harry tried crawling away from him, dragging his broken, and bloody wing.

The pain was so consuming that Harry didn't know where he was or who was with him. Visions of his time with Voldemort kept flashing before his eyes. He knew a hand was trying to touch him but he didn't know who the hand belonged to. All he knew was that hands hurt, and he needed to get away from it. He tried crawling away but all it did was intensify the pain. Curling into a tight ball he tried to make himself as small as possible.

Belial flashed into the room in a rage. He could feel that his grandson was hurt and scared. What could have happened to him in the safety of his own home? Why the hell didn't his mates and family protect him? Scanning the room he found Harry curled into a tight ball with a badly broken wing. He snarled when he saw the damaged wing. Wings were the most sensitive and delicate part on an angel. An angel couldn't experience anything more painful then a broken wing. Broken wings didn't heal easily either, and the healing process was also excruciating.

" What the hell happened?" roared Belial. He didn't like the guilty faces his grandsons three mates were sporting. If they had anything to do with this, he would be dragging all three to hell with him.

Severus tried to pick his son up but Harry threw his head back with another bloodcurdling scream. At that time the rest of the family that had been out hunting came flying into the house, ready to fight whoever was hurting Harry. They stood in shock at the site of Harry.

" Don't touch him!" Yelled Belial. He fell to Harry's side and started running his hand above the badly broken wing. " Angel wings are incredibly sensitive. The pain from a broken wing is equivalent to thirty broken bones at once." Belial's hand glowed a soft red as it hovered over Harry's wing. " I'm trying to take some of the pain away but I won't be able to take it away completely."

Harry was making a high pitched keening sound. The pain had subsided enough that he could now remember what happened. His mates, his mates had hurt him. His mates had hurt his beautiful wing. " Please fix my wing." he cried pitifully.

Edward, Jacob and Draco were horrified at what they had done. They hurt their precious little mate. Harry had experienced enough pain, and they swore they would protect him from anyone ever hurting him again. The site of their mates badly broken wing made them sick. They did that, they broke Harry's stunning wing. Harry was so proud of his wings; so in love with them.

The sound of Harry's crying broke their hearts.

Belial cursed pulling his hand back. " I couldn't do much for the pain." Lifting his head Belial looked around the room. " Carlisle, come hold him. I have to set his wing and it's going to hurt as bad as the initial break did."

" Can't you put him to sleep for it?" asked a horrified Alice. She felt so bad that she couldn't get visions concerning Harry. If she would have seen it happen, she could have warned him.

" The pain is to great, nothing will keep him out." Belial looked to Carlisle who was wrapping Harry up in his steel like arms. " Hold him tight Carlisle, this is going to hurt."

Carlisle was a doctor and had seen patients in extreme pain before, but it had never affected him the way it did seeing his son in pain. Looking at the damage in the room and the battered and bloody Jacob and Draco, it didn't take a genius to figure out what happened.

" Severus, as soon as I get the bones aligned right I need you to cast the strongest healing charm you know." Said Belial looking to the potions master.

Severus nodded his head and pointed his wand at his son, ready.

" Please, please it hurts." Cried Harry.

" I know little one, I'm going to need you to be brave. I have to set your wing, and it's going to hurt. Hold tight to your father Carlisle for me." Ordered Belial.

Whimpering, Harry wrapped his arms around his father, burying his face into the mans stomach. Carlisle wrapped one arm around his son shoulder and the other pulled Harry's legs to him, holding them tight.

" Ready, count of three." Said Belial, grasping Harry's wing, each hand next to the break.

Harry screamed and tried to move away but his father was holding tight. He couldn't escape the iron grip of the vampire. " No don't, please don't, it hurts."

" One, two, three." Beliel snapped the bone back, manipulating it until it was in the correct position. Harry screams were echoing around the room. Looking to Severus, he nodding letting him know he could heal the break.

The pain was so bad, worse then a hundred cruciatus curses. He tried to get away but he couldn't. Why were they hurting him like this?

Ignoring his sons screams, Severus cast the healing charm on his son. He was relieved to see the skin heal over the bone and Harry's pained screams become a soft whimper.

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Harry started repeating over and over again. He didn't know what he did wrong but he promised he would never do if again. He never wanted to feel pain that excruciating again. He didn't mean to make his mates mad at him. " I'll be good, I promise."

Jasper fell to his knees next to his brother having a hard to dealing with Harry's emotions. Right now the pain from thinking his mates hated him was worse the the physical pain of his wing.

" Don't leave, please don't leave me. Harry cried in a broken, small voice. Harry clung tighter to his father who started whispering soothing words in his ear.

Severus spun around pinning the boys with a death glare. He wanted nothing more then to kill them for what they did to his son. He understood Harry getting hurt was an accident, but the fighting should have never happened in the first place. Harry should have never been put in the position to where he had to step between his fighting mates. His three very large fighting fighting mates.

Tears fell from Draco's eyes at hearing Harry beg for forgiveness, and beg for them not to leave him. Cringing under his godfathers glare, Draco crawled to his mate. Hearing a low growl Draco took his eyes off the crumpled form of his mate and locked them on Harry's grandfathers eyes.. The look he was giving was more terrifying then anything he had ever seen. Swallowing down his fear, he continued on to Harry.

" I'm so sorry Harry." He begged. " I don't know what came over us. We never met for you to get hurt. Please angel, don't blame yourself, it was our fault."

Edward and Jacob joined Draco and tried soothing their scared and injured mate. Belial was holding back tearing into the boys. As badly as he wanted to punish them, which he will, right now Harry needed their reassurance. Harry was blaming himself for them breaking his delicate wing.

Harry slowly untangled himself from his father and sat up. His face was red and blotchy and his hair clung to his face and neck. His cheeks were shiny and wet from the tears. His eyes were bloodshot and pain filled. Looking to his injured wing, he whined at seeing blood stained all over his pretty feathers. Tentavily he tried to stretch out his wing, choking back a sob as pain flared through his wing and shoulder.

" Easy little one, try not to move your wing for a few hours. That was a very bad break causing the bone to pop out, it's going to hurt for a while." Soothed his grandfather.

Tears started to fall again, and with great care Harry crawled to his grandfather. He wanted to be held, he wanted to be safely hidden in his grandfathers beautiful wings. Laying his head in the fallen angels lap, he fell asleep to the feel of his grandfathers wings gently laying over him in a loving embrace.


	38. Chapter 38

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Enjoy and please review!

Chapter 38

Harry was currently hiding in Jasper's room. He didn't want to admit it, but he was hiding from his mates. It was another rare sunny day in Forks Washington so all his family were home. Harry had found a wonderful sunny spot on Jasper's floor and was laying on his stomach, face into the sun, and his pretty wings spread out around him. Jasper was laying on his bed, that he didn't use for sleeping, reading a book about goblin wars that he nicked from Draco.

Harry had been avoiding his mates since the fight yesterday. Harry knew they were sorry, and by the looks on their faces after coming backing in the house with his father, they had been punished good. Harry knew that it was an accident, and that he shouldn't have been trying to break up a fight between his large mates, but dammit, he was tired of all the fighting. It felt like all he has ever dealt with since he was eleven was violence, and bloodshed. He was done! He just wanted a nice relaxing life with his mates and family. Was he asking for to much?

Harry turned his head to his brother when he felt him try to push happy emotions into him. With a sigh, he got up retracting his wings, and joined his brother on the bed. Snuggling up to Jasper, he laid his head on his cold chest. He started making that purring sound again as Jasper started running his fingers through his hair.

" It's going to be all right, little one." Jasper soothed. " After yesterday, I don't think they will ever fight each other again."

" I know." Harry said softly. " They broke my pretty wing."

" I know they did, but it was an accident." Jasper put the book down, turned onto his side, and scooted down until he was face to face with Harry.

" Do you want to talk about what happened with Draco yesterday in the bathroom." Jasper chuckled at Harry's bright red face.

Harry dropped his gaze until he was studying the design on Jasper's shirt. Taking a finger, he started tracing the design. " I was scared at first. Everything was happening so fast; to fast."

" Did you want him to stop?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. " Dunno, maybe at first. I thought he would have pulled away like Edward and Jacob did."

Jasper put a finger under Harry's chin, lifting until they were making eye contact. " Were you scared if you asked him to stop that he wouldn't?"

Harry eyes got wide. " No,,, no of course not. I know Draco would stop if I asked him to. I trust Draco. It just that..." Harry dropped his eyes again.

" It's just what?" Jasper could feel the uncertainty, fear and self loathing coming off his brother.

" It's just that,,, I want to be normal." Harry said in a broken, teary voice.

Jasper chuckled. " Harry, in case you haven't noticed, no one is normal in this house."

Harry laughed " ya, I noticed." Harry was quiet for a few minutes. " Jasper, I'm almost 19 years old and I'm scared to go outside, scared to be in a room alone, scared of loud noises and people coming up behind me. Jasper, I'm scared to have sex with my mates. What if they get tired of waiting and leave me."

" Harry, don't think that for one more second, your mates will never leave you; ever. After everything you have been through, your allowed to be scared of all those things, and more. Harry, is that why you didn't stop Draco? Where you afraid if you did, that he would leave?"

Harry tucked his head under Jasper's chin and snuggled his face into his neck. " At first, yes. I could see how much he was enjoying himself, and he looked so sexy. I was enjoying myself too, I never felt such pleasure. I'm not sorry that it happened, it was incredible. In a way I was curious too. Grandfather said that I would feel extreme pleasure feeding Edward."

Jasper was shocked, he didn't know Harry could feed Edward. He was going to have to have a talk with Edward, make sure it was safe for Harry. Jasper had always been very close and protective of Harry, even more so since Harry returned. " Do you want to allow Edward to feed from you?"

" It would be good for Edward if I do. My blood will make him stronger and faster. I can tell Edward wants my blood, desperately." said a sleepy Harry.

" That's not what I asked, Harry. Do you want Edward to bite into your neck and suck your blood?"

Harry yawned and snuggled closer to Jasper. " Sounds hot." he mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

Jasper chuckled. When Harry healed, he was going to wear his three mates out. He could tell Harry was going to be insatiable. Reaching down for the blanket he covered the both of them. Closing his eyes, he savored the feel of his brother asleep in his arms.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

Carlisle, Severus and James were in the study discussing turning James. James was anxious to become a vampire, he was worried something bad was going to happen to him before he had a chance to turn. He never wanted to be away from his mate and son again.

" The first few years after turning will be the hardest and you will be at your most dangerous. Your thirst for blood will be uncontrollable." explained Carlisle.

Severus was pacing back and forth, something he never does. He had alway had complete control of his emotions, never showing what he was feeling. He was terrified of his mate becoming a vampire. There were so many unknowns. They didn't know if James would lose his magic. They didn't know what it would do to his angel gene, if it would trigger something. They didn't even know if he would survive the change, not everyone bitten survived. He knew James had to do it. It may be selfish of him, but he couldn't live without his mate again.

" Can you brew something, Sev?" asked James, following the path that Severus was walking.

" Excuse me?" Severus had been so lost in thought that he didn't hear what was said.

" Can you brew a potion that could help with my bloodlust? I really don't wanna go on a crazed killing spree, draining half of Forks." laughed James.

Severus was thoughtful for a few moments. " Yes, I remember reading a formula that could help, I might have to tweak it a bit and mix it with a blood replenisher so you can keep it down, but it should work."

" Excellent, that takes care of that problem. What else do I need to know?" asked an excited James. He wasn't to keen on drinking blood, but he would do whatever he had to do to stay with his family.

" The change will be excruciatingly painful." Carlisle warned. " I had tried using morphine with Emmett's change, but it burned through his system to fast"

" I could possibly come up with something that could help with the pain too." Severus really didn't want his mate to suffer, he had suffered enough.

" If not, that's ok Sev. I can handle the pain." James tried to sooth his agitated mate.

" We will also have to talk with Sam and Jacob. We have a treaty with the wolves. We are not allowed on their land, and we are not allowed to bite or turn someone." Carlisle really hoped they would grant them this one change, he really didn't want to move yet.

" Well, hopefully Harry being an imprint to Jacob, and the wolves are very protective of him, will let them see that this is needed." James said nervously. If they couldn't change him, then he would find a vampire that could.

Severus wrapped his arms around James and kissed him on the neck. " Don't worry, everything will be fine."

They broke apart when someone knocked on the door. Harry came in carrying a plate of delicious smelling cookies. " I helped mom make them. Do you want some?" he asked his dad and father.

" I have spent 17 years eating nothing but grass, hay, and apples. You never have to ask me if I want a sweet." James reached over and scooped up a handful of cookies, moaning at the smell and the fact that they were still warm from the oven. " Oh Merlin" he moaned. " These are so good."

" You keep moaning like that, and I will have you upstairs and under me before you take your next bite." Said Severus in a silky smooth voice. James had to force the mouthful of cookie down his throat.

" Oh,, ewww! Child here, I don't need to hear such dirty talk from my parents." Cried Harry, covering his ears.

All three men started to laugh. " It's not funny." pouted Harry. " Anyway, I have an idea."

" Oh, this isn't going to be good." Grumbled Severus. " I remember some of your past ideas. I don't think I want to hear this."

James laughed but he couldn't help the pain in his chest. He couldn't tease Harry like Sev could. They didn't have a past history, he knew nothing about his son.

" Hey, that's not fair. Most of those situations wasn't even my doing." Harry crossed his arms over his chest in a pout.

" I know Harry." Severus laughed. " So what is this,,, idea of yours."

" Well, I have three dads now, and while it's totally amazing, it does get confusing. I mean, do I call you guys, daddy, dada, father, papa, pappy, sire, old man, old fart..." Harry kept rambling on.

Carlisle couldn't help but to laugh at his son, he really was adorable. " Harry,,, Harry..." Harry looked up when his father called his name. " Since you were 7 you have called me father or dad, you can call me either of those that you like. I would prefer not to be known as ,,,, old fart."

" Well, when you think about it father, you really are an old..."

" I wouldn't finish that if I were you, Harry." Carlisle warned jokingly.

Harry broke out into a fit of giggles. " Ok, I will call you father and James dad." Harry turned to Severus with a smirk. " I guess that makes you my, old man." Harry squealed and ran behind Carlisle when Severus made a lunge for him.

" You cheeky brat. How about you call me athair, Irish version of father." Said Severus.

Harry beamed at his three dads. " This is great, I now have a father, a dad, and an athair." Harry went and gave each man a kiss on the cheek then skipped out of the room.

" He's so sweet." said James, with a faraway look. " You really did an amazing job raising him Carlisle." James lowered his head and started crying.

Severus held his mate close to him, trying to comfort him. This was the first time that James had broken down over the past. James started to cry harder, heart wrenching sobs. Severus took a dreamless sleep potion out of his robe and helped him take it. With a nod to Carlisle he scooped up his mate and took him upstairs.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

Harry grumbled as he started to wake up. He really didn't want to come out from under his warm covers. He also didn't want to look out the window and see the grey, rainy clouds. Yesterday had been a beautiful sunny day. Emmett told him not to get use to such days in Forks.

He spent all of yesterday dodging his mates and he even managed to sneak to bed without seeing them. He was relieved that he didn't have to confront them, but at the same time he was pissed. They should have been on their knee's begging him for forgiveness. Instead, the three of them were off sulking somewhere, together. They should be groveling for breaking his wing, that freaking hurt.

" Wakey, wakey, little brother." Alice came running into the room and pounced on the bed. " It's another sunny day here in dreary old Forks. I'm sure there is a sunny patch of rug somewhere just waiting for you. Honestly, I'm starting to think your part cat." Alice started scratching his head and against his will, he started purring. Alice broke out in loud giggles. " See what I mean, cat!"

Harry knocked her hand away laughing. Sitting up, he was thrilled to see the sun was shining. With an excited squeal he jumped out of bed and ran for the shower.

" Don't forget your clothes, kitty." teased Alice.

Harry came back in the room looking sheepish. " When your done, come straight to the kitchen." ordered Alice.

" Why, what's going on? Asked Harry, digging out his clothes.

" Nothing is going on silly, just come to the kitchen." Alice got up and left the room giggling.

Harry hurried up and ran to the shower. He could tell by the way Alice was acting that something was up.

In a record breaking 15 minutes, Harry came skidding into the kitchen in excitement.. He came to a stop when he only found his mates sitting at the table. His eyes widened as he saw they were surrounded by all his favorite breakfast foods. There was fluffy, thick waffles, strawberries, whip cream, real maple syrup, bacon, blueberry muffins, bowl of fresh fruits, and fresh squeezed orange. Harry's stomach grumbled at the amazing spread. He was also thrilled to see there was a large vase filled with his favorite flowers,,, daffodils.

" What's going on?" he asked a bit nervous.

Draco snickered. " Come, sit and eat. It's all of your favorites."

Very slowly he took a seat across from his grinning mates. Looking around Harry asked. " Did you guys cook all this?"

Jacob grunted and Edward playfully slapped him on the shoulder. " We were going to cook for you but Esme was worried that we would poison you." said Edward.

" Or burn the house down." added a grinning Jacob.

Harry gave them one more uncertain look then started piling his plate high with food. " Hmmmmm,, mom is the best cook in the world." moaned Harry. Draco and Jacob joined him in the feast while Edward just smiled at Harry.

Harry leaned back in the chair stuffed. That was the best breakfast, and he couldn't remember the last time that he ate so much at once.

" Harry" said Edward softly. " We are so sorry about the other day. We shouldn't have fought like that. You know that I sometime have trouble with my temper."

Draco reached across the table and took Harry's hand. " We can't promise you that we will never fight. We are three dominates, in love with the same mate.

Disagreements are bound to happen. My temper is shorter then Edwards, you know that about me."

" We can promise you this, Harry" Jacob took a flower from the vase and handed it to Harry. " We will always love you. We will never leave you and we will always work though our disagreements."

Harry smiled and took the flower. " Without fist fighting?" he asked.

Edward laughed. " Cant promise you that, but we can promise that we will do our best to not come to blows."

" Just do us a favor will you? If we do fight, don't try to break us apart. We are very strong, and it will take a lot for us to seriously hurt each other." Said Draco.

" Shit Harry, I had never been as scared as I was when you were laying there with your bloody and broken wing, crying. I can still hear your screams and cries. I will never be able to get that image out of my head." said Jacob. Edward and Draco nodded their heads in agreement.

Harry smiled at his mates. " It wasn't entirely your fault. I shouldn't have stepped in the middle of you guys. I'm just so tired of all the fighting. Can't we just spend the rest of our lives happy?"

" We will do everything in our power to grant you that wish." said Edward standing up. " Come, we have a surprise for you."

" Really, you have a surprise,, for me?" Harry was so excited, he couldn't imagine what surprise his mates had for him.

" Well, the proper way of doing this is by blindfold." said Jacob.

" But we didn't think you would be comfortable with a blind fold." added Draco. Harry quickly shook his head, he did not want to be blindfolded.

" Would you trust us to lead you if you closed your eyes?" asked Jacob coming to stand next to him. Reaching down he took Harry's hand and started caressing it.

" You,,, you won't take me outside will you?" asked Harry scared.

" Promise, no outside." said Draco, taking his other hand.

Taking a deep breath Harry closed his eyes tight. Very gently his mates started leading him throughout the house. He was very confused, he couldn't figure out where they could be going. Harry froze when he felt the sun warm on his face. His breath started to come faster and he tightly squeezed the hands in his.

" Relax Harry, your not outside." reassured Draco. " Open your eyes."

Harry opened his eyes and blinked in shock. Spinning in a circle, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was in a room off the side of the house that was done entirely in glass, even the ceiling. The sun was shining through warming the entire room. The sun hit every corner of the room, and the floor was covered in a thick, soft white rug. Thousands of daffodils were scattered throughout the room, making the room smell amazing. In the middle of the room was a large fluffy white pillow, almost the size of a queen size mattress. Harry could just picture himself laying on it for hours.

" This,, this is amazing. Is it for me?" Harry couldn't believe that someone would go to so much trouble for him.

" Of course it's for you. We know how much you love the sun." Said Jacob kissing his cheek.

" And we know how much you wish you could go outside." added Edward.

" Now, we know how much this area lacks sun, so with the help of your dad and athair, we added a few enchantments." explained Draco. " We placed a preservation charm on the flowers, they will never die or lose their smell. Also, on the days we are lacking sun, we added a charm that will give you artificial sunlight. It will feel just like the real thing."

Harry started crying. " This is amazing, the best thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you so much, I love it. I might not ever leave this room.." With a tear filled happy smile, Harry kissed all his amazing mates.


	39. Chapter 39

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Ok, I decided to give the vampires fangs. Sparkly vampires was one thing, fangless vampires are just,,,,,,, whatever:) I laid in bed last night trying to figure out how the hell Edward was going to drink Harry's blood with blunt normal teeth. Was he just going to tear a chunk out of his neck?

PLEASE READ:::::: A rather large slash scene was deleted from here, per FF rules. I have posted over on AO3, same user name, same fic name. If you don't want to read over there, ask in your review and I will pm you the deleted scene,,,,, thx.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

Chapter 39

Three weeks had past since the fight and things had been pretty quiet. The mates were getting along, and Harry was found each day in his sunroom. More kisses had been shared between Harry and his mates, and he was getting more comfortable with their touches. He had yet to go as far as he went with Draco in the bathroom, but he felt like he was ready for more.

Things had also been pretty quiet from the wizarding world. Fudge was still pressing for Harry's return but as of yet he hadn't won his case. Most of the witches and wizards believed in Harry, after all, he had saved them from Voldemort. Pensieve memories were also handed over from Harry and Dumbledores pets, proving his guilt. Right now Fudge didn't have any proof that Harry was guilty or turning dark, and since he was also an American citizen, they couldn't just force him home.

Carlisle had gotten permission from Sam to turn James. Actually, it was Harry who asked, and Sam couldn't refuse his big puppy dog eyes. Severus had assured Sam that he had a potion that would keep James from going on a bloody rampage. They tested it on Jasper and he was shocked when it worked. For the first time since joining the Cullen's, Jasper didn't have a problems being around humans or blood.

Tomorrow night was the big night. Carlisle was going to bite James and turn him. Everyone was nervous and scared but Belial assured them that James was going to be just fine.

Belial visited the house daily to visit his grandson and help train him with his elements. Harry was making amazing progress and now almost had complete control over elements. There were times if Harry's emotions were strong that he would slip and cause something to happen. The last incident, Harry caused a wind storm resulting in a couple large trees falling. Harry didn't mind, it was a few less trees blocking his wonderful sun.

Harry still couldn't bring himself to go outside. He desperately wanted to but each time he tried he would have a panic attack. He wanted Jacob to take him to the beach, he had never seen the ocean. Emmett showed him how to use the Internet and he had been researching about all the different critters he could find there. Belial said Harry would probably have a strong connection to all the animals and creatures since his grandmother was the angel of nature. He said that was why Harry craved basking in the sunlight so much.

Right now Harry was filling his sunroom up with tons of snacks, both wizard and muggle varieties. He had Chocolate Frogs, Cauldron Cakes, Bertie Bots, Chocoballs, Cockroach Clusters, Licorice Snaps, Canary Creams, and Esme helped him make a variety of cakes and cookies. He also had a couple cases of Butterbeer and Pumpkin Juice. He didn't want his vampire family to feel left out so he also had Bloodpops. Harry was throwing a big surprise party for his dad. It was his last night as a human so he wanted his dad to pig out on all his favorite junk foods. He had also invited all their friends, both wizard and muggle. His athair took his dad out for the day to the wizarding village in Seattle so he could set up the party.

Harry kept checking the time. Sirius and Remus were due at any moment and he was so excited. He hadn't seen them since he was rescued from Dumbledore. They had stayed at Grimmauld Place so they could fight Fudge for Harry. He had spoken to them using his mirror but it wasn't the same.

Jacob came in wrapping his arms around Harry from behind, and started nibbling on his neck. " Hmm, you taste better then any of these sweets."

Harry giggled and swatted him away. " Stop, everyone will be here soon and I want everything perfect."

" I think your dads going to be to sick tomorrow from eating all this junk to be turned." Laughed Jacob, stealing a Chocolate Frog. He had become addicted to the chocolate amphibians.

" Well, with you and the pack here, my dad will be lucky to get anything." Said Harry, smacking Jacobs hand as he went to steal another frog.

" Hey, that's mean. It takes a lot of food to be a big strong wolf like me." Pouted Jacob.

Grabbing Harry around the waist Jacob leaned in for a kiss. Harry eagerly opened his mouth allowing Jacobs chocolaty tongue to enter. With a moan Harry started sucking the chocolate off Jacob's tongue. Jacob groaned and ran his hand down Harry's back and rested it on Harry's ass. This was the first time any of the mates had touched him there. Harry broke from the kiss for some much needed air and started nibbling at Jacobs thick neck. Since he didn't get rejected, Jacob started massaging Harry's ass cheeks.

A cough and a growl came from the door. Harry broke away from Jacob to see a grinning Sirius and a growling Remus.

" Your here!" yelled Harry, running to his godfathers. Without slowing down he jumped into Sirius' arms and gave him a hug. While Sirius was hold him, Harry leaned over and gave Remus a hug. " I missed you guys so much. Promise me you won't stay away for so long again?"

" We promise pup" laughed Sirius. " Old blow gut Fudge has kept us busy, but he pretty much has lost all his support. I feel that they are going to toss his case out any day."

" That's great, I just wanna be left alone. " Harry buried his face in Sirius' neck.

Looking out the window, Harry saw a parade of wolves coming through the forest. " Ya, it's almost time. Dad is going to be so surprised."

Remus looked around at all the chocolate. " Oh, I think I'm in heaven."

The house was full with friends and family and now they were just waiting on Severus and James. Hearing a crack from an apparation, everyone took their spots. When James walked in he was shocked to see everybody. He couldn't believe that his son had thrown him a, last day as a human party.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

Harry was standing beside his dads bed. His dad was sitting on the bed in a pair of black sleep pants, and a green shirt. Carlisle was getting ready to bite him, to turn him. His dad would be out for three days and when he woke , he would be a vampire, an immortal.

James looked to his scared son. " Don't look like that. Everything is going to be alright, Harry. I'm going to sleep for a few days, and when I wake I will be immortal, and a hell of a lot better looking."

Harry laughed at his father. Walking over, he gave him a kiss on the cheek. " I love you dad."

" I love you to, son." James looked to Carlisle. " Well, let's get this going. The quicker we get started, the quicker I can get back to my son and mate."

Severus sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard. Reaching to the side table, he handed James a potion. " This should hopefully help with the pain."

James took the potion and grimaced at the taste. Scooting up on the bed, he leaned back onto his mate. Severus wrapped his arms around him, pulling him tighter into his chest. Running his fingers through James' hair, Severus tilted his head to the side baring his neck to Carlisle.

Turning around Harry buried his head into his grandfathers chest. He wanted to be here for his dad to show support, but he didn't want to watch his father bite him. Belial wrapped his wings around his grandson, holding him tight.

Taking a deep breath, Severus gave Carlisle a nod. Baring his fangs, Carlisle bit into James's neck.

James stiffened in his mates arms as Carlisle's fangs pierced his neck. Biting his lip, he stifled a cry of pain. If it hurt this bad with Sev's potion, he would have hated to feel what it was like without it.

Severus held his mate as he started to thrash on the bed. Looking to his son, he signaled for Belial to take him from the room. He had hoped that the potion would dull the pain, but it looked like it wasn't working very well. He didn't want Harry to see his dad like this.

Harry wanted to protest leaving, but he really didn't want to watch anymore. He didn't want to see his dad in pain. He understood that it was going to hurt, hell, his transformation was excruciating, but that didn't mean that he wanted to watch.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Harry was nervously pacing the floor in his sunroom. He had asked Edward to meet him here, and he was due any moment. His dad was on day two of his turning, and according to Carlisle, he was doing awesome. After the first hour the pain potion seemed to have kicked in, and since then his dad had laid there quietly. His athair had refused to leave his dads bed, he had been holding him through the entire change.

Harry stopped pacing and grinned as Edward came in. With a wave of his hand, Harry locked and warded the door after Edward stepped in.

Edward turned to look at the door when he heard it lock. Confused, he turned back to Harry. " Should I worry?"

Harry laughed. " No, I just didn't want anyone to interrupt us."

" You didn't? And just what do you have planned angel?." Edward asked huskily.

Harry walked towards Edward with a smirk. He was wearing a pair of loose pail blue pants with a white tank top.

Stopping in front of him, Harry reached out and laid his hand on Edwards chest.

Edward had to swallow the pool of venom in his mouth, his mate was sexy as hell. Gently grabbing the back of Harry's head, Edward brought his lips to Harry's. The kiss started off slow and easy but soon got heated. Without noticing, Edwards fangs had retracted and nicked a cut on Harry's lip. Blood dribbled into Edwards mouth making him growl in pleasure. Wrapping his hands tightly around Harry's waist he picked him up.

Harry was incredibly turned on. He felt a seconds worth of pain when Edward's fang cut his lip, but it was soon quickly forgotten. Feeling Edward lift him up, Harry grabbed on tight to his shoulders and wrapped his legs around his waist. He gasped when his erection rubbed against Edward's stomach. He had a moment of fear but he quickly buried it deep down. He was going to do this dammit. For weeks he had been thinking about letting Edward feed from him. He had woken up almost every morning painfully hard from erotic dreams.

Edward was trying to control himself. Everything in him screamed to take his little mate, rip his clothes off, and take him as he fed from him. Harry's blood was the most amazing thing that had ever crossed his lips. He craved more, he craved large mouthfuls, not just little dribbles from a small cut. He didn't know how he was ever going to drink an animal after this.

Edward almost lost it when Harry wrapped his legs around his waist. He could feel Harry's painfully hard erection against his stomach, and his tight backside was practically sitting on his rock hard cock. He grabbed a fistful of Harry's ass cheeks and growled when Harry gave a few tentative thrusts against his stomach. Blindly walking forwards until he reached Harry's large pillow, he gently lowered Harry down. Looking into Harry's face, he noticed his pupils were blown and cheeks were flushed. Harry's heart was also racing.

Harry smiled up at Edward, he loved seeing Edward out of control. His hair was all messed up and his eyes were as black as the night. Trying to control his shaking, Harry held a hand out to Edward.

Edward didn't need to be asked twice. With one knee between Harry's knees and the other on the outside of his leg, he lowered himself on top of his tiny mate. Once again he attached his lips to Harry's as his hand snaked under his shirt to play with his hard nipple.

Harry gave a scream of pleasure when Edward pinched his nipple hard. Harry spread his legs farther apart, slowly thrusting against Edward's thigh. He didn't want to cum yet, but he needed to relieve some of the pressure. He wanted to come with Edward's fangs buried in his neck.

Edward trailed his fingers across Harry's neck, feeling his pulse throb fast and hard. Breaking his lips from Harry's, he ghosted his lips across Harry's neck. It was so tempting, too tempting. His fangs ached to sink into his mates neck. Wrapping his lips around the perfect spot, he started sucking hard, bringing the blood to the surface.

Harry tilted his head to the side, giving Edward better access to his neck, and his blood. With shaking hands he ran his fingers through the sides of Edwards hair. " Feed!" Harry said, in a voice heavy with desire.

Edward stilled for a moment when he heard Harry. He couldn't believe that Harry was giving him permission to feed from him. He didn't think he could stop himself now even if he wanted to. With a deep growl, his fangs pierced Harry's skin and buried themselves deep within his neck.

Harry screamed and his back arched up off the pillow as unimaginable pleasure shot through his body. He was expecting pain at first, not immediate pleasure. Even through his pleasure fogged brain, he could feel Edward suck large mouthfuls of his blood while his hips thrust against his leg.

Edward couldn't remember ever being as hungry as he was right now. Harry's blood was sinful and he would never be able to get enough. Harry's blood was hot and sweet as it burned it's way down his throat. Edward could hear his little mate keening, desperately thrusting against his leg. Edward released Harry's abused nipple and trailed his hand down Harry's stomach, stopping right at the elastic of his pants.

Harry felt like an electrical current was running through his body. He could hear his blood rushing through his ears, and he could feel each pull from Edward's lips as he swallowed his rich blood. Harry felt Edward's hand trail a burning path down his stomach, he almost cried when Edward's hand stopped.

" Please, oh please Edward, touch me." Harry was frantically thrusting up, trying to get that hand to slip below his pants. Harry screamed when Edwards hand disappeared into his pants, and his fingers brushed the tip of his leaking cock.

-a- -a- -a- DELETED SLASH SCENE-a- -a

It took Harry about ten minutes to come down from his orgasmic high. He was having a hard time controlling his breathing, and he was feeling a bit light headed from the blood loss. The first thing that he registered, was he was covered in both his own, and Edward's fluids. With a goofy smile on his face, he waved his hand, vanishing the sticky mess.

" That is a handy trick." Said Edward running the tips of fingers over Harry's stomach. " Are you ok?"

Harry turned over until he was facing his mate. " No, I'm better then ok, that was amazing. When can we do that again?"

Edward chuckled. " I'm always here for you." Edward started lazily kissing Harry's lips. Slowly exploring this inside of his mouth. " It wasn't to much for you, was it?"

Harry smiled. " No, it was perfect, just how I dreamt it."

" Oh, been dreaming about me have you? Been dreaming about me sucking your blood?" Edward did his best Count Dracula impression.

Harry giggled, then started running his finger over Edward's eyebrows. " Your eyes, they have red bleeding through the amber."

" It's your blood angel. Your blood, it's changing my eyes." Edward said softy.

" That's totally hot. Guess we are going to have to do this more, until your eyes are completely crimson with my blood."

Edwards growled and crushed Harry to him in a bruising kiss. " I hope you realize that I will never be able to feed from an animal again. Your blood has spoiled me, the flavor was mouth watering. Thank you for trusting me."

" I have always trusted you. Now shut up so I can go to sleep." Harry playfully smacked him on the shoulder.

" Well, you might want to hold of on the sleep, and repair your pants, your dads waking." Edward informed him.

" What!" Harry sat up but had to quickly lay back down as his head started spinning.

" Easy Harry. Your grandfather said that until your body gets use to feeding me, you were going to feel light headed and dizzy." Edward took Harry's hand and helped him stand up. He couldn't help dropping his eyes and checking out Harry's exposed limp cock. His mate was beautiful, everywhere. He stifled a groan when he felt himself getting harder.

Harry looked down and blushed at his exposed crotch. With a wave of his hand, he repaired his pants; covering himself.

" It's only been two days, why do you think dad is waking so soon." Harry was worried that something went wrong.

" I don't know Harry, but he will be ok, don't worry. Your grandfather just flashed in. He must have sensed your dads waking." Edward took Harry's hand and led his shaky mate from the sunroom.


	40. Chapter 40

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

WARNING:: ok, I got good news, and I got bad news. The good news,, this is an update! The bad news,,, most of it is dirty smut so I hade to delete the goodies. If you want to read them hop on over to AO3, same fic name, same user name. Before editing the word count was 8925, so that's a lot of smut. Draco was a bad boy, with a dirty mouth! If you don't want to skip over and read on other site, leave me a reviewing requesting it and I will pm you.

Enjoy and review!

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Edward helped Harry up the stairs to where his dad was. He was concerned about how light headed and pale Harry was. He didn't think he drank to much blood, but it was so addicting, so delicious.

" Stop worrying, I will be ok. Grandad warned me that this would happen. The more you feed, the more my body will get use to it, and the more blood I will produce." Harry smiled at his mate when he still saw the doubt and concern on his face.

Edward and Harry entered the bedroom to see that James was still asleep but his fingers were twitching.

" What happened?" asked Severus in concern. His small son was very pale and was being held up by his mate.

" Excellent, I see you finally fed him. Well done!" Belial gave his grandson a sly look, then a quick wink.

Severus was trying not to explode. " What did you do?" he said in a deadly calm voice.

" I - I fed Edward. We're mates, it's my - my job to feed him." Harry was getting scared at the look his athair was giving him. He didn't understand why his athair was getting mad, he knew he had three mates.

Severus slowly took his eyes off his son and pinned Edward with a death glare. " You sunk your teeth into my sons neck and drank his blood?" Severus looked to his sons neck and growled when he saw the bright purple bruise, with two puncture marks.

Harry nervously touched his bite mark, and moaned in pleasure when he pressed on it. He wasn't expecting for the bite to still bring him pleasure.

" Feels good doesn't it?" Belial said with a smirk. He shook his head laughing at the incredulous look his little one was giving him. " What? How did you think I knew feeding a vampire would give you an earth shattering orgasm? I had my share of a few undead."

Harry covered his face with a groan. " Please, I feel dizzy enough without visualizing you and some faceless vampire."

Severus walked over to check on his son. He was very pale, shaky, lightheaded and was starting to sweat. With a curse, he flung his hand out and summoned a blood replenisher potion. " Here take this now and another dose in four hours."

" Thank you athair. Are your mad at me?" Harry asked softly.

Severus sighed and kissed his son on the forehead. " No Harry, I'm not mad, I'm just not ready for you to grow up. I don't like thinking about you and sex, it makes me come up with potions that I could use your mates body parts for."

Harry giggled. " I'm almost nineteen, and they are my mates, they won't ever hurt me."

" I understand that Harry, but I'm still your athair. I didn't get to be there for you when you were growing up. You have been hurt badly and I just don't want you rushing into things. You have an eternity with your mates, they can wait."

Harry gave his athair a kiss on the cheek. " They are not rushing me, athair. I wanted this, I seduced Edward." Harry blushed and lowered his head. " I can't wait to do it again. Like you said athair, it was magical."

Severus sighed and pulled his son into his arms. " I'm so glad it was magical for you. I'm so proud of you. You have overcome a lot, you are very brave, and strong. I am proud to be your athair."

" Can I get in on this hug?"

The pair spun around to see James sitting up on the bed grinning at them. His hair was a little bit darker and longer. The few marks he had on his face from adolescent acne were gone. His completion was pale, but not as pale as the Cullen's. He had lost the haunted look that he had gotten from spending seventeen years as a stag. He looked perfect, gorgeous, even with his blood red eyes. Laughing, they both rushed over to give him a hug.

" Easy there guys. Remember,I don't know my own strength, I don't want to accidentally hurt you." James gently hugged them back but felt bad when he heard them both wince.

" Sorry!" said James sheepishly. Looking around he couldn't believe how clear and bright everything was. Bringing his hand up to his eyes, he went to rub them, then froze; he wasn't wearing glasses. He couldn't remember a time in his life when he didn't need glasses. " This is awesome!" he laughed.

" How do you feel? Do you feel the need to feed?" asked Carlisle, going into doctor mode.

James rubbed his throat. " There is a slight burning but I don't feel a desperate need to feed."

" Excellent, it sounds like Severus' potion is working. I think we need to take you to hunt, I don't want to push the potion and have you snap." Carlisle couldn't believe how easy James' transformation was and the fact that he wasn't thirsting for human blood.

James fell back on the bed and groaned. " What if I come across a deer first and drink its blood? That would be like cannibalism!"

Harry couldn't help but giggle at his dad. " Do,,,, do you think you still have your magic?"

James sat up looking both thoughtful and scared. What if he didn't have his magic? With his hands shaking, he reached out to the bedside table and grabbed his wand. He jumped when the wand exploded as soon as his fingers touched it. James hung his head. " Looks like its gone." he said sadly.

" If your magic was gone then nothing would have happened when you touched your wand." said Belial grinning. " Try wandless."

James raised his eyebrows, he had never been very good at wandless. Focusing on a book across the room, he summoned it to him. He yelped in shock when it smacked into his hand with hardly a thought.

" Your wand exploded because you are to powerful for it now. You will no longer need a wand to perform magic. I suggest that you practice, get use to your new magic, you don't want to accidentally hurt someone." said Belial.

James jumped off the bed in excitement. He was so happy that he retained his magic. Now he had his family and his magic, life was perfect.

" Well, how about we go hunting, your first time will be thrilling." said a grinning Carlisle.

Edward turned to Harry. " Do you mind if I go with them? I don't need to feed but I want to see if I'm any faster after drinking your blood."

" You let Edward feed from you?" asked James.

Harry face once again flushed an adorable red as he nodded. James grinned at his son. " Was it good?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

" Daaaad!" squealed Harry.

Everyone in the room laughed at Harry's embarrassment. Grinning, Edward pulled Harry into a passionate kiss.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Harry was currently wandering the house looking for his two other elusive mates. After Edward and the rest of his family left to take his dad on his first hunt, Harry went back to his sunroom and took a nice long nap. He woke to see that his dad and the rest of his family had yet to return.. His athair was home, but he was locked in the basement brewing, leaving him alone in the house, and he didn't like it. He was trying to fight off a panic attack but he could feel his breathing coming quicker and his hands starting to shake. Without realizing it, he started to make a low, distressed keening sound. He jumped whirling around when he heard something crash from behind him. With a cry he lunged at his other two mates who were standing next to a broken back door, looking panicked.

" Harry are you ok?" asked Jacob, running his hands over Harry looking for injuries.

" You left me, I was alone and couldn't find anyone. I don't want to be alone, please don't leave me." Harry started to cry into Draco's neck trembling.

Draco lifted his small angel up into his arms and carried him into his sunroom, Jacob following close behind. He tried to lay Harry onto his pillow but Harry wrapped his legs tighter around his waist and refused to let go. Chuckling, Draco sat on the pillow, with Harry in his arms straddling his waist. He tried not groan at the feel of Harry's tight ass sitting on top of his clothed, semi erect cock.

Harry giggled when he heard Draco groan. He knew what was wrong with his mate. With his face still buried in Draco's neck, he wrapped his arms tighter around his shoulders and started kissing and licking on Draco's neck.

Draco closed his eyes and dropped his head back. " Sweet Merlin Harry, that feels good. If you don't want to go any farther, you better stop now. My adrenaline is already pumping from thinking you were hurt." Draco sucked his breath in when Harry gave a sharp bite to his collar bone. Running his fingers through Harry's hair, he pushed Harry's face into his neck harder, begging for more.

Jacob was watching the pair, already painfully hard. He wished he was in Draco's place. He wished it was his neck that Harry was sucking and biting on. Dropping his hand, he started rubbing himself through his jeans. With a growl, he sat next to the pair on the pillow and started rubbing his hands up and down Harry back.

Harry tensed at first when someone started rubbing his back, but quickly relaxed when he saw that is was Jacob.

Removing his lips from Draco's neck he stretched his neck kissing Jacob deeply. Jacob growled, grabbing Harry's head and taking control of the kiss. Draco pulled Harry closer to him pushing his ass harder onto his throbbing cock. Draco about came undone when Harry moaned into Jacobs mouth and thrust a few times against his cock. Admiring Harry's beautifully exposed neck, Draco started sucking and biting at it. He wanted to give Harry a mark on his neck, just like Edward did on the opposite side.

Harry broke his mouth away from Jacobs, panting. His body felt like it was on fire. Reaching for the bottom of his shirt, he grabbed it and pulled it over his head, tossing it to the floor. The fire was intense, almost unnatural. Harry moaned when he felt a hand snake between his and Draco's body and started pinching at his nipples. Harry felt Jacob scoot up behind him, rubbing his other hand across his bare back. Harry threw his head back onto Jacobs shoulder as Draco stared sucking hard at the bottom of his neck.

" Your so damn beautiful Harry." Jacob said huskily into Harry's ear, while his hands were rubbing Harry's stomach and chest, stopping every so often to roll a nipple between his fingers.

" Let us make you feel good, let us pleasure you." Draco said between bites on Harry's neck.

Harry closed his eyes and nodded his head. " What was that, angel?" said Draco, giving Harry a painful bite to the shoulder. " I didn't hear you."

" Please, please make me feel good. I'm burning up." whimpered Harry.

Draco chuckled and sat up. " Don't worry , we will take care of you, we will put out the fire." Draco spun Harry around so his back was against his chest. Trailing his hand down Harry's trembling stomach, he slipped his hand into Harry's pants and cupped him through his underwear

-a- -a-a -a- DELETED SEX SCENE-a- -

Jacob collapsed to his side bringing Harry down with him. He wasn't ready to pull out of his mate. The wolf in him urged him to stay locked in his mate, to not let any of his essence escape Harry's tight cavern.

Draco laid on his side in front of his mate. Reaching out, he started caressing Harry's face. " That was incredible Harry. We are now mated, fully mated."

" Hmmmm, m'tired." mumbled Harry. Draco chuckled and conjured a blanket and put it over the locked couple. " Sleep angel, we have you." said Draco as he too snuggled under the blanket and fell asleep.

Jacob closed his eyes and savored the feel of himself still pulsating inside his mate. Pulling Harry tighter to him, he buried his face into his mates neck and fell asleep.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

Belial was sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table, lazily flipping through the channels. Humans really were quit inventive. He came when he felt his grandsons magic. He knew his grandson was mating with two of his mates. He was relieved that they were finally accepting the bond. Harry's mates will better be able to protect him now. They will be able to always feels Harry's emotions, no matter their distance. They will also be able to apparate to Harry, even through the strongest wards. They may even form a mental bond being able to mentally communicate with each other.

" Where is everyone?" asked Severus, coming up from the basement.

" The blood suckers are still hunting, and Harry and two of his mates are locked in his sunroom, mating." said Belial, enjoying the way the potion masters eyes darkened in anger.

" What the hell did you just say, demon?" asked an enraged Severus. He was going to kill his godson and that damn dog for daring to mate with his son.

" Calm down dark elf, it had to happen. The magic had been building for weeks now. They didn't hurt the little one. By the feel of his magic leeching out from the sunroom, he was enjoying himself, very, very much." laughed Belial.

Severus slumped in a chair. He knew that he shouldn't be mad at them, hell, him and James were younger when they first mated. Harry was just still so child like, he didn't want him to lose his innocence. Summoning a bottle of fire whiskey, he popped the top, and took a large gulp.

" Cheer up, you could shortly become a seanathair!" Belial laughed as the stern man chocked on his whiskey, spraying it across the room.

Severus coughed until he cleared his throat and lungs. " I better not become a grandfather anytime soon."

" It's all in the magic, elf. Magic herself will decide when the boy becomes pregnant and no contraceptives will stop it. I have a feeling that you will become a seanathair to many little angels, wolves, vampires and elves." said Belial standing up.

Severus groaned, he was not ready for his son to become pregnant. Belial was right though, there was no stopping magic if it wanted to create a new life. " Where are you going, demon?"

" Back to hell. I just came to make sure that you didn't say or do anything stupid. What those boys did was beautiful and blessed by magic herself. I didn't want you to make Harry feel like it was something bad, of something dirty. Oh, and one more thing. You might want to give Harry a few pain potions, he is going to need it." Belial laughed when Severus dropped his head and groaned.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

Harry slowly woke feeling warm, and incredibly sore. Shifting, he moaned when he felt that Jacob was still deep inside him. He laughed when he heard Jacob growl as his anal muscles spasmed around his semi erect cock. Turning his head he saw that Jacob was still sleeping. Looking around, he spotted Draco sitting up, dressed and smirking at him.

" Did you have fun, angel?" asked Draco. He woke about five minutes ago and decided to dress and get them something to drink. He stopped when he heard Harry moan.

Harry smiled wickedly at Draco and ground down on the cock still lodged inside of him. He smirked when he saw the lust in Draco's eyes.

" You better stop it little one or that wolf is going to knot you again?" teased Draco. He couldn't believe how brazen his little mate was being. He could feel the amusement and desire in Harry from their newly developed bond

-a- -a- ANOTHER DELETED SEX SCENEa-

" Fuck!" Draco yelled, as he finally came shooting wildly all over the place. " That was the kinkiest damn thing I have ever seen. I think your wolf just fucked Harry."

Jacob was panting hard, and feeling a bit pissed that he missed out on it. He knew he was taking Harry in his dreams, but he didn't know it was real. He woke just in time to feel his knot slip into that tight passage, swelling more as he came, then locking them tight together. Why the hell didn't any of the other guys tell him about the damn knot? He wasn't complaining, he loved being stuck in his imprint. He loved feeling Harry's heart beating hard in his chest. He love how Harry wiggled around his knot as he got comfortable, waiting for the swelling to go down.

" Well, since you to are going to be,,, stuck here for a while. I'm going to see about getting something to eat and drink." Draco laughed as he exited the room.

" Are you ok?" Jacob whispered in Harry's ear. " I didn't hurt you did I?"

Harry turned his face toward Jacob smiling. " No, it was amazing, but I think I'm going to need a few days to recover before going again."

Jacob laughed and kissed Harry on the lips. Harry pulled away giggling. " None of that Wolfe, I know where that will lead to."

Jacob chuckled. " I really love you Harry."

" I love you to, Jake." said Harry, smiling at his mate.

-a- -a- -a a-a -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -

Harry was a taking a long hot shower, trying to ease his aching muscles. He had muscles hurting that he didn't even know he had. He was embarrassed when he opened his sunroom door to find a grinning Jasper standing there holding a pain potion out to him. Jasper laughed at seeing Harry flushed in embarrassment. Jasper then went on to tell him that there wasn't any couple worse then Emmett and Rosalie.

Harry was so lost in thought that he didn't hear his bathroom door creak open, or see his shower door slide open. He did jump and scream when he felt a cold body press up against his hot and flushed one.

" You had fun without me." said Edward, running hands up and down Harry's arms.

Harry groaned when he felt the fire ignite once again. " You weren't here, and I was bored." Harry closed his eyes enjoying the duel sensations of the hot shower, and Edwards cold hands.

-a-LAST DELETED SEX SCENE a-a -a-

Harry had his eyes closed and head tilted back resting on Edwards shoulder. He was exhausted, and his limbs refused to work. With the bond in place Edward could now feel what Harry was feeling. " Go to sleep my love, I will clean you up and put you to bed." chuckled Edward. Gently he lifted a sleeping Harry up off his cock. He groaned in disappointment when he slipped out of that tight heat. Taking a wash cloth he washed both of their bodies then turned off the water. Opening the door he was shocked when he found Draco standing there holding out a towel.

" Don't worry, I didn't watch. I could feel through the bond what you two were up to and figured you could use a hand when I felt him fall asleep. Draco waved his wand over Harry completely drying him. Taking Harry from Edward, he handed him the towel. " I enlarged the bed so all four of us can now fit. I know you don't sleep, but I wanted to let you know there is room.

Edward smiled as Draco carried a naked Harry to the bedroom.


	41. Chapter 41

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

PLEASE READ:::: There are 2 deleted sex scenes. They have been deleted because of FF's rules and regulations. PLEASE, do not send me Pm's flaming me because I didn't post the scenes.

****Lulube1112345678 /guest*** if you would have read my notes at the beginning of the last two chapters that stated that I DID write the scenes but had to post them on another site, you would have known where to find them instead of moaning that it makes my writing look bad by deleting them. I'm not going to get kicked off FF because you don't want to go to another site to read it or pm me for the deleted scene.

My deleted scenes can be found at AO3 or you can ask in your review and I will pm you the missing scenes.

Please review, I work hard to get these chapters up fast and all I ask is for a little review to know that you are still enjoying the fic.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- a-a -a- -

Harry woke to the feel of someone rubbing his back, and something poking him in a currently very tender place. He may had overdid it a bit with his mates yesterday. Jacob was huge and he took him and his knot,,, twice! Even though Draco and Edward were considerably smaller then Jacob, they were still impressive in size, bigger then average.

Harry growled when the hand caressed the top of his crack. " If you would like to keep that hand, I would not go any lower. I think the three of you broke me.

I believe that my sex crazed mates will have to carry me around for a month. And why the hell am I naked?"

Harry's arm broke out in goosebumps when Draco started kissing on his neck and ear. " You passed out after your,,, shower with Edward. I don't think that is the proper way to get clean, but it sure sounded like a damn fun way."

-/- DELETED SEX SCENE,, GO TO AO3 -/

Harry lay under Draco panting. He never thought that sex with his mates would be so amazing. Harry smiled when Draco started nuzzling his neck. " I think I'm healed healer, it's a miracle!"

Draco laughed into Harry's neck. " Your insatiable little minx. We should not have done that, you needed to heal."

" Athair's ointment healed me before we started, I was fine. Besides, you doctoring me turned me on." Harry wrapped his wings around Draco, snuggling into him.

Reluctantly Draco withdrew his wings and his cock from his mates body and rolled to the side, careful of Harry's wings. " I love wing sex." mumbled Harry.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- a-a -a- -a- -a-

Harry was hovering by the door trying to convince himself to go outside. He really wanted to go to the ocean and see Jacob's reservation. He knew that his mates were outside somewhere, and he wanted to join them.

James stood in the shadows watching his son try to overcome his fears. It was heartbreaking to see the longing and fear on his face. If he would have just taken his baby and ran all those years ago, then Harry would have never been hurt. If he would have just told Severus that he was pregnant then he could have taken Harry and raised him when he " died". He knew that Harry had a great childhood with the Cullen's, but they couldn't protect him from Dumbledores manipulations, or Voldemort. James smiled when he felt Severus wrap his arms around him from behind.

" He is healing more everyday, he will get to the point where he will be able to go outside. It may not be today, but he will do it. I never thought that he would ever be able to have sex, and now here he is fully mated with three mates." Severus couldn't help but growl at that last part. He still wasn't happy that his son had mated. As far as he was concerned, Harry needed at least another fifty years before having sex.

James leaned into his mates chest. " They are great mates for our son. I know that they will never hurt him, and now that they have mated, they can better protect him."

" Still does not make me any happier knowing what the three of them did to my son yesterday." grumbled Severus.

James chuckled. " Well if it was anything like this mornings screams from Harry, then they did their job pretty good."

Severus winced. " We need to have a bloody talk about silencing charms. I do not need to be hearing that, ever again."

" What, don't you think ' healer Draco' did a good job healing our son?" James laughed when Severus growled and swatted him on his ass.

" I never want to be reminded about ' healer Draco' again." Severus tried not to gag when thinking about what they heard that morning. He knew he shouldn't have sent the little bastard in to give Harry his special ointment.

" Sev, look!" James whispered. Harry had slowly opened the door and was peering outside. Tentatively, Harry stuck his head out the door, but was careful not to let even a toe cross over the threshold. James sighed when his son gave a squeak, slammed the door and took off running for his sunroom.

Severus kissed James on the cheek. " It's a start love, it's a start.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

Hermione was sitting at the table at the Burrow crying. She had gotten fired earlier today from her job at the ministry. Minister Fudge had came storming into her office screaming that his appeal to get Harry had fallen through and that she was no longer needed, and to clear out.

" It was your own fault, Hermione" sneered Ginny. " You sold out your best friend. Instead of working hard to achieve your goals, you betrayed the one person that would have stood by your side and supported you. Harry was always there when you needed him. He always stood up for you when you were being picked on for being an insufferable know it all,,, which you are by the way."

Hermione looked at the last person she thought would be on her side in shock. " How can you say that. Harry killed your brother and put your mon in jail."

" Mom and Ron got what they deserved. They tried to steal from Harry and force him into an unwanted bond. It was their own fault, and Dumbledores. You should be happy that Harry hasn't gotten even with you, yet." said Ginny looking at Hermione with disgust. Ginny couldn't figure out why Hermione thought that she would be on her side, she didn't even like the bushy haired know it all.

" What do you mean, Harry can't hurt me?" Hermione stuck her nose up in the air. Harry was nothing but a sniveling little boy who ruined her life. She had to find a way to get even with him for costing her her dream job.

Ginny shook her head, she didn't need to be Professor Snape to read Hermione's thoughts. " Hermione, you owe Harry a life debt. If he wanted to, he could demand your magic as payment and you would be rendered a muggle."

Hermione's mouth fell open. How could she have forgotten that? She couldn't live as a,,, a,,, a muggle. Magic is what made her special, without it, she would be nothing.

Ginny stood up and grabbed Hermione by the arm and led her to the door. " Leave Harry alone, Hermione. He has never done anything to you, and he just wants to live a quiet life with his family." Ginny opened the door and shoved Hermione outside. " Hermione, you are no longer welcome at the Burrow, so please don't come back." Ginny smiled at the stunned, crying girl, and slammed the door in her face. Turning back to the kitchen, she summoned some parchment and a quill. She needed to write to the twins to give them a heads up that Hermione might try to do something stupid.

Hermione stood with her mouth hanging open, staring at the Burrow door. Ginny was her last friend, everyone else had turned their backs on her. It was all Harry's fault. She needed to find a way to get back at Harry for ruining her life.

-a- -a- -a- -a -a- -a- -a- -a- -a a-a -

" Sirius!" screamed Harry, as he launched himself into his godfathers arms. " What are you doing here."

Sirius laughed as he caught Harry up into his arms. " I came with some excellent news, pup."

" Really, what is it?" Harry asked excitedly.

" Your safe, pup! Fudge's appeal was dropped, you don't have to go back to England." Sirius chuckled when Harry whooped and hugged him tighter.

" They can't take me away, right? I can stay here with my mates and my family?" asked Harry with his face pressed into Sirius' neck.

" Your not going anywhere that you don't want to, pup. You should have seen Fudge too, his face looked like he was ready to explode. He was so mad that he stormed back to the ministry and fired Hermione." He wasn't going to burst Harry's bubble by telling him about Ginny's concerns about Hermione, but he was going to warn the rest.

Harry slid from Sirius' arms landed back on his feet. " Why did she do that? Why did she say all those awful things about me, she was my best friend."

" I don't know, pup. I think she just saw the chance at getting her dream job at the ministry and jumped at it. She was basking in the attention she was getting and she would have said anything to keep the focus on her." Sirius lifted his godsons chin up when he lowered his face to cry.

" Did I have any true friends, or where they all just using me?" cried Harry.

" Pup, you know that the twins adore you. Neville has been at the ministry everyday, fighting for you. It was actually Neville that was able to prove that Hermione was lying. Then there were howlers, hundreds of howlers from your classmates in different houses that would bombard the ministry and the members of the International Confederation of Wizards, daily." Sirius couldn't believe how much backing that Harry had.

Harry beamed at Sirius. " Really, they really did that for me? Can,,, can you release a statement, thanking everyone for me."

" That sounds like a great idea, Remus and I will get right on it." Sirius was happy that he was able to make his godson smile again.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -

Harry was sitting on the couch leaning on Jasper, staring out the window. It had been a week since he had mated with his three mates, and he was sad. Jacob had taken Draco fishing for the first time, and he desperately wanted to go. " I wanna go fishing." he mumbled into Jaspers shoulder.

Jasper looked at Harry sadly. He could feel the pain and sadness coming off his little brother. He could feel Harry's daily struggle with wanting to go outside.

" Harry, would you feel safe if we went from the house to the car, and the car to a building? You would only have to take a few steps outside." Jasper didn't know if this would work, but he was willing to try anything. Jasper looked up as Edward entered the rooming at hearing His brothers thoughts.

Edward sat next to Harry and took his hand. " I would go with you and, I'm sure if you asked, some of the others would love to go too."

Harry was quiet for a moment thinking. He was so tired of being locked in the house, and he wanted to go outside like a normal person and have fun. " What,,, what were you thinking?"

Jasper smiled at Harry, and sent him some calming waves. " I was thinking that we could go to the aquarium. It's the middle of the week so hardly anyone will be there. We could surround you when we have to be outside, that way you know that you are safe. You could go and see thousands of fish from all over the world, I heard that they even have dolphins."

Harry bit his lip. Could he do this, could he go to the aquarium? The trip sounded amazing, he had never been to one before. He had always loved fish. " Do you think they have sharks" he asked quietly.

Jasper and Edward looked at each other grinning. " They have a huge shark tank with a tube that you can walk through and watch them swimming all around you." Jasper could feel the excitement pouring of Harry.

" Would you both hold my hands while we are outside, and maybe even in the aquarium?" Harry asked shyly. If he could get over his fear of being touched and make love to his three mates, then he could do this. Right?

" If you don't want, we will never let you go." said Edward. Everyone looked up as Alice came skipping into the room.

" I'm so excited." Alice squealed. " We are going to the aquarium. I have never been to the aquarium. I have seen it Harry, you are going to have so much fun."

" I thought you couldn't get visions of me?" asked Harry.

" I have never been able to before but I just got one of us at the aquarium and you had your hands pressed on the dolphin tank, and all the dolphins were there, pressed against the tank looking at you." She couldn't understand why she got a vision with Harry in it but she was so happy that she did.

" It could be because he mated to Edward. Their bond is allowing you to see Harry in a vision, if Edward is in it too." Severus kneeled in front of his son. Severus could see how bad Harry wanted to go. " Harry, I will take some calming draughts with us, and you can take one before we leave."

Harry looked at his athair with wide eyes. " You will go with me too? You want to spend the day at the aquarium?"

" I would love to go, and so would your dad." said Severus, kissing his son on his forehead.

" Hey, you better not be leaving us out of all the fun. Do you think they will let me wrestle a shark?" asked Emmett as him and Rosalie came into the room.

Harry laughed with tears in his eyes. They were all going to go to the aquarium. Giving Jasper a big hug, he whispered " Thank you!"

It took Harry an hour and two calming draughts before Edward was finally able to pick him up and run to the car. For the entire car ride Harry sat in Edward's lap with his face buried in his shirt, trembling. It then took another thirty minutes to get Harry out of the car and into the aquarium. The group which included Harry, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Severus, James and Esme were relieve to see that the aquarium was empty, except for a preschool class on a trip. Once in the building and with a death grip on Edward's and Jasper's hands, Harry was able to enjoy the aquarium. He was amazed at all the different kinds and colors of fish there where. Harry's family was amazed at how the fish in every display tank would swim to where Harry was standing, even the sharks. Harry had an amazing time at the aquarium and even bought himself a shark tooth necklace, after being reassured that the shark wasn't hurt to get the tooth, and an otter and dolphin stuffed animal. Harry had such a great time that it only took them ten minutes and one calming draught to get him back to the car. Harry sat on Edwards lap on the ride home and fell asleep, not even waking when he was carried into the house.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Edward was sitting in the room that he now shared with Harry and his two other mates. He was putting together a photo album of their trip to the aquarium earlier that day. Harry was still sleeping off the excitement, and close to a dozen calming draughts. He was so proud of his little mate, it wasn't easy for him to go out. He couldn't believe how Harry took to the fish, and how the fish took to him. He was going to talk to Carlisle about putting in a saltwater tank in Harry's sunroom for his birthday.

" Edward" muffled Harry why he was yawning. " Snuggle with me, please."

Edward grinned at his mate and scooped up the photo album and joined Harry in bed. They laid there for forty five minutes looking through the album, Harry just as excited now as he was then. They were on the last page when Edward felt Harry's tongue lick across his neck.

Edward gripped the photo album tight in his hands. " Harry, what are you doing?" asked Edward, closing his eyes enjoying the feel of his mate nibbling on his neck.

" Trying to turn you on." he said in an innocent voice. Dropping his hand to Edward's crotch, Harry giggled. " I see it's working."

Edward growled and pinned Harry under him, attacking his lips. Harry moaned into Edwards mouth, and ran his hands up the back of Edward's shirt.

-/- DELETED SEX SCENE,, GO TO AO3-/

" Do you plan on making him pass out every time you make love to him?" Draco waved his wand and cleaned up Harry and the bed.

Edward dropped his head groaning, he really didn't want to pull out of his mate. He had hoped to stay here until Harry woke so they could go another round.

" Come on horn dog, emergency family meeting." Draco took one last look at the naked and joined couple, and groaned, he would have loved to have joined them.


	42. Chapter 42

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Thank you for all who read and reviewed. Your reviews are what is keeping me writing, so keep them coming.

Yes this has a deleted sex scene,, sorry. I have to follow FF's rules so if you want to read it, go to AO3, same fic name.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Jasper stood in the entrance to his bedroom shaking his head in exasperation. " Harry, what are you doing?" His little angel brother was laying in the middle of his bedroom floor on his stomach, with his wings spread out, and hair loose cascading down his back. Jasper chuckled when his brother mumbled something with his face pressed into the floor. " Harry, I may have excellent hearing, but I can't understand you when you are face down on my floor."

Harry lifted his head and blew a loose strand of hair out of his face. " I said, my mates won't let me in my sunroom until my birthday tomorrow. Your bedroom floor is the best in the house for soaking up sun."

Jasper looked at his brother then out the large window. " Harry, you do realize that it is raining, don't you?"

Harry sighed then let his head fall back on the floor. " I'm fantasizing." mumbled Harry.

Jasper laughed at his brother. Harry had come a long way since Carlisle brought him home. He went from being scared of his own shadow and terrified of touch, to fully mated to three mates and happy. Harry did still have a lot of issues with leaving the house. Despite the aquarium trip being a huge success, Harry had only ventured outside once and that was when he saw a kitten alone in the woods from his bedroom window. Harry had quickly ran outside, scooped up the kitten and ran back in. Despite Jacobs grumbling and growling, the kitten was still living comfortably in the house. Severus had spent fifteen minutes lecturing Harry on the dangers of picking up unknown animals, stating that it could have been an anamagious or had a portkey on it. James then spent another fifteen minutes comforting his distressed and crying son.

Everybody had been on red alert the past few weeks. George had spotted Hermione secretly meeting an unknown vampire in Knockturn Alley. After Ginny's warning, they were worried that Hermione was plotting to hurt Harry. So far they had managed to keep their concerns from Harry. Harry was healing so well, they were afraid if he knew about Hermione then he would have a major set back.

" I thought you would like to know that Jacob has just been kicked out of your sunroom too." Jasper had come past the sunroom to hear the three mates arguing and Draco shoving Jacob out the door, then sealing it.

Harry quickly sat up. " Really?" Harry jumped to his feet, gave Jasper a kiss on the cheek and took off to find his largest mate. Harry hadn't seen much of Jacob the last few weeks. With Paul in England with the twins, Jacob had taken on extra patrols for the pack. When Jacob wasn't patrolling he was working in his garage doing repairs for other people. Even though Harry was missing his wolfish mate he wasn't going to complain. Jacob was so proud of himself for having his own car repair shop.

Harry was able to track Jacob down in the kitchen rooting through the fridge. Grinning, Harry snuck up behind Jacob and wrapped his arms around him. " Missed you." said Harry into Jacobs back.

Jacob spun around and embraced his little imprint. " You missed me? I haven't been gone." Jacob felt bad that he hadn't been around much. He knew Harry had been missing him but he had just been so busy lately. His garage had really taken off and he had even had to hire two extra mechanics. When he wasn't in the garage he was patrolling. He was concerned about his imprints safety. He couldn't sleep at night until he knew that there wasn't somebody lurking out in the woods ready to snatch Harry.

Harry hummed into Jacobs large, musclier chest. " You leave before I get up and don't come home until after I'm asleep. Are you mad at me?"

Jacob scooped Harry up and set him on the marble counter. " No Harry, I'm not mad at you. The garage has been so busy and the pack has needed me to cover Paul's shifts. I'm sorry that you felt that I didn't want to be with you." Jacob felt horrible that Harry thought that he was mad at him. He was going to have to set aside some extra time for Harry.

Harry leaned into Jacob and kissed him. " Can you stay for a while today?" he asked softly.

Jacob wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and gave him a wolfish grin. " I'm at your service for the rest of the day, angel."

Harry grinned at Jacob and scooted off the counter so that Jacob had to hold him. " Really? You plan on servicing me all day?" whispered Harry, in Jacob's ear.

Jacob groaned and squeezed Harry's ass. It had been close to three weeks since he last had sex with Harry. He could feel Harry's already hard cock pressed against his stomach. With a growl, he turned and carried Harry to their room.

Harry giggled when Jacob took the stairs two at a time. He was so excited to finally get some alone time with Jake. As soon as the bedroom closed behind them, Harry warded and silenced the room. He never wanted to have another talk about silencing charms with his athair again. It took Harry a good week before he could look his athair in the eyes. His dad was still teasing him about ' Dr Draco'. The silencing charm wasn't the only embarrassing talk that his parents forced him to have. His dad spent forty five minutes teaching him a lubrication and stretching spell. Personally, Harry didn't like the stretching spell. He preferred when his mates stretched him with their fingers or tongue. He loved the burning pain as his mates sunk into him for the first time. Jacob was very large and he only got larger as his knot swelled, so sometimes the stretching spell was appreciated.

Jacob tossed his giggling mate on the bed. Harry was so gorgeous with his beautiful smile, glittering eyes and flushed cheeks. Jacob slowly rid himself

of his clothes, enjoying watching his imprint drool as each article of clothing hit the floor. Soon he was standing completely naked at the foot of the bed staring at his panting imprint.

" Your magnificent, Jake." said Harry huskily. Jacobs body was Herculean, just rippling with muscles. He towered over Harry at 6'7 and his skin was a beautiful russet color. His most impressive physical feature in, Harry's opinion, was his penis. Jacob's penis was almost thicker around then Harry's forearm, and almost as long as it. Harry couldn't help the moment of panic he always had at the thought of taking Jacob into his small body. Thankfully, he was always able to stretch enough to fit his wonderful mate. Jacob was always so careful of him, afraid he was going to hurt him. Jacob, was a far cry different from Draco who tended to lose control and get rough, borderline too rough.

Harry loved how each of his mates were different. Jacob was gentle and tended to take him slow until he was close to coming then he would get fast and hard for the last few thrusts. Jake loved to whisper sweet, loving words into Harry's ear as he mated with him, then loved to snuggle the fifteen minutes or so that they were locked together by Jacob's massive knot. Edward, was quiet during sex and tended to do a lot of growling. He loved to give Harry small bites all over during their mating, then gently lick the blood that would pool at the wound. Edward would continue this until right before he came, then he would sink his fangs deep into Harry's neck and feed. Draco, was Harry's wild mate. Draco loved to talk dirty and take Harry hard. There were times after their mating that Harry could hardly move. He had taken to keeping a pain potion in a drawer next to his bed for after his time with Draco. Draco had also started hinting about wanting to add some 'toys' to use during their mating. Harry was a little nervous about this but was willing to give it a try.

Harry slowly tore his eyes away from Jacob's large penis and let them travel up until they met Jacob's wolfish grin. " Like what you see, little one?" snickered Jacob.

-a-a- DELETED SEX SCENE, GO TO AO3 -a- -a-

Harry was currently soaking his aching body in the jacuzzi tub. Jacob wasn't kidding, he had knotted Harry three more times before rolling out of bed in search of food. Harry was planning on not leaving the tub for the rest of the night, there was a good chance that he was going to sleep here. He had never been this sore, even after two rounds with Draco. Harry squealed when there was a knock on the door and the handle started to slowly turn. Grabbing a towel, he quickly covered himself with it.

James entered the bathroom and laughed at the site of his son covering himself with a soaked towel. " You know, I use to change your diapers." James smiled when his son flushed red. James held out a potion and set it on the side of the tub. " Your athair brewed this especially for you. It's a muscle relaxant, and soother. You just poor it into the tub and it will get rid of a your aches and pains. Jacob had you locked in your room for over five hours, so I figured you could use it. I didn't think you would want 'Dr Draco' to ' massage' you after going so many rounds with your wolf."

Harry covered his face with his hands and groaned. How could his dad talk so openly about his sex life? " Thanks" he mumbled through his fingers.

James laughed harder at Harry's embarrassment. " I was also told to tell you, that you are allowed back in your sunroom. Your mates want to give you your birthday present a day early." James gave his son a kiss on the cheek and left. Harry slowly sank until he was completely submerged under the water. He wondered if all teenage angels had to deal with a dad that talked so openly about sex and embarrassed them.

Forty five minutes later Harry was happily skipping down the stairs. He was getting an early birthday present, he had four orgasms earlier and his athair's potion worked miracles on his over sexed body. What more could he ask for? Harry grinned in excitement when he saw his three mates waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. When he was four steps from the bottom, Harry jumped off the step and wrapped his arms around Edward as he caught him. " You got a present for me?" Harry asked giggling.

" Well, it seems five hours with Jacob's cock shoved up your ass has put you in a good mood." joked Draco. Draco let out a loud scream and started jumping up and down, cursing.

Harry started laughing when he saw his athair put away his wand. " Do not be so vulgar Draco, next time I will just crutio you until you piss yourself." sneered Severus.

Harry wiggled out of Edwards arms and ran to his athair. " Thank you so much for the potion, athair. I feel a million times better." Harry reached up and kissed Severus on the cheek.

Severus glared at his sons three mates. " If you wouldn't let those three incompetent animals touch you, then you wouldn't be hurting all the time." Severus still didn't like the fact that his tiny angel son was having sex with three much larger men.

" Harry, would you like your present?" asked Edward.

" And be able to reclaim your sunroom." asked Draco, still rubbing his stinging backside. Draco couldn't believe that his godfather hit him with four very powerful stinging hexes. He will be lucky if he doesn't get four welts across his ass cheeks. Emmett started to howl with laughter as Draco started to limp towards Harry's sunroom. Spinning around, Draco stuck his middle finger up at Emmett.

" Draco!" roared Severus. Flicking his wand, he sent four more stinging hexes at Draco's backside. Draco slapped his hands over his ass screaming. " Watch yourself Mr Malfoy, next time it will be my hand on your bare ass." Emmett was on the ground rolling with laughter. Since the snarky potions master, Harry and Draco moved in, there hadn't been a boring moment. Draco grimaced when Harry skipped up to him, took his hand and drug him off to the sunroom.

Edward had his hand resting on the door to Harry's sunroom. " Angel, we appologize for kicking you out of your special room today, but we needed to set up your present." explained Edward. " This gift is from the three of us, even if one of us..." Edward glared at Jacob. " decided to engage in other,,, activities, instead of helping us set if up.

Harry reached out and took Jacobs hand and gave him a big smile. " That was my fault, I kidnapped the big bad wolf. I was in need of his,,,, services"

" By services, you mean..."

" Finish that sentence Mr Malfoy, and you won't be sitting until Christmas." said Severus from behind the group. Severus had his wand out, tip glowing, and pointed at Draco's backside.

" Sorry uncle Sev." grumbled Draco, covering his ass.

Harry couldn't help but to laugh at Draco's sheepish look. Leaning in, Harry whispered in Draco's ear. " That's ok Draco, your dirty mouth turns me on." Draco groaned at Harry's words and had to subtly adjust his growing cock.

Edward shook his head. " Ok Harry, go on in."

Taking a deep breath, Harry opened the door. Harry's jaw dropped open when he saw his room, and he started to cry. " You,, you did this for me? It's amazing!"

Against the back glass wall, was a twelve foot long, three hundred gallon salt water tank. The tank was already up and running fully equipped with decorations, live rock, corals, and fish. Harry ran to the tank and gently placed his hand on the glass. He laughed in excitement when all the fish swam to his hand. " This is amazing, I love it so much." Harry ran back and kissed each mate on the lips. " Thank you, thank you so much." Harry conjured a chair and placed it in front of the tank, so he could study and name all his fish friends.

" He has a strong affinity for sea life." said Belial, who had just popped into the room. He felt his grandsons excitement and came to investigate.

Severus chuckled. " I think if the dolphins at the aquarium could have, they would have followed him home. They caused a horrible commotion when he left, we could hear them at the other end of the aquarium."

" It's a rare gift." said Belial. " Has he gone to the ocean yet?"

Severus shook his head no. " No, we still can't get him out of the house." said Severus sadly.

Belial put his hand on the stern mans shoulder. " Try not to worry, he will get there."

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

It had been three weeks since Harry's birthday and everything had been pretty quiet. Nothing more had been seen or heard from Hermione or the mysterious vampire, but everybody was keeping their guard up. Finally, after a lot of convincing and calming draughts, and a guard of the entire family and pack of wolves, Harry got to see the ocean. The Cullen's were shocked when Sam let the vampires cross the boarder. Harry spent a fun filled three hours exploring the tidal pools and playing with the sea life. It seemed whenever Harry put his hands in the water, he was swarmed by fish, and crabs. They were in awe, when a giant whale swam close to shore and kept bobbing his head up to see Harry. Harry laughed and giggled as he petted and talked to all the sea life.

Currently, Harry was kneeling on the bathroom floor vomiting into the toilet. For the past four mornings he had woke needing to sprint to the toilet so he could empty his stomach. Luckily, his mates were early risers and didn't know that Harry was sick. Groaning, Harry shakily stood up and walked to the sink. He cringed when he saw how pale and sweaty he was. Stripping down, he practically crawled into the shower. He felt horrible, he was nauseous, dizzy, shaky, and all he wanted to do was sleep. He about took Draco's head off last night when he wouldn't stop pestering him for sex. He was expecting to deal with a moody mate all day. Unable to stand any longer, Harry sank to the shower floor and put his head between his knees. He needed to pull himself together, he didn't want anyone to know that he was sick. He knew it was going to be hard to hide it from his athair and father, both were doctors, or medi-wizard in his athairs case.

Silently Harry tip toed to his sunroom. He didn't want anyone to see him skipping breakfast. Just the thought of food was enough to send him running for the bathroom.

" You know, us vampires can still hear you, even if you are tip toeing." chuckled Jasper. He was sitting at his laptop when he got some strange feelings from his little brother. " What's going on, little one?" Jasper asked in concern.

Harry jumped and covered his heart with his hand. " Merlin Jasper, give me a heart attack why don't you."

Jasper laughed. " I don't think that is possible, Harry. So tell me, why are you sneaking around?" Jasper asked again.

Harry looked around trying to come up with a good excuse. He had forgotten that Jasper would pick up on his feelings. " I upset Draco last night, and I'm trying to avoid him." Harry said lowering his head, praying that Jasper would fall for it.

Jasper raised one eyebrow and stared at the little angel. " I don't believe you for one minute, Harry. If you don't want to tell me, then I will respect you. If you need me though, you know where to find me." Jasper gave Harry a hug and walked away.

Harry watched Jasper go then released the breath that he had been holding. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he didn't want everyone to worry about him,,,, again!


	43. Chapter 43

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

The deleted sex scene can be found at AO3!

Please review,,, please!

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-a

Harry was now going on his third week of getting sick in the mornings, and now even at random times during the day. He knew that he should go to his athair or father but he didn't want everyone making a fuss. He had taken to wearing glamours so he could hide his weight loss, pale, sickly skin and dark bags under his eyes. He knew that his mates were starting to get concerned because of his lack of wanting sex. He just hadn't been in the mood since the vomiting started. All he wanted to do was sleep, sleep and then sleep some more. And that was what he was currently doing, sleeping in his sunroom, with his kitten snuggled into a wing.

" There is something wrong with him." whispered Edward. Edward, Draco and Jake were standing silently in Harry's sunroom, watching him sleep,,,, again. For the past month that was all Harry did. He would wake up, shower, go straight to his sunroom, sleep until noon, eat something small, sleep until dinner, eat a small dinner, then go to bed.

" I agree, all he does is sleep. He tries to hide it but he is hardly eating anything." said Jacob, looking at his mate with concern.

" I know a basic diagnostic scan, I can scan him while he is sleeping to see if he is sick." offered Draco. At seeing the other two nod, Draco waved his wand and performed the scan. Draco frowned at the results. " Other then being dehydrated, and a bit underweight, Harry is perfectly healthy."

" You said is was just a basic scan, could it miss something major?" asked Edward.

" No, if there was something to worry about, then my scan would have picked it up. Maybe he is just healing from everything that has happened to him the past few years. For the first time he feels safe, so he is letting his body shut down to heal." said Draco.

" That makes sense." said Jacob. " Still, if Harry is still acting off when Severus and James' get back, we should tell them our concerns." Severus and James had went back to England close to two weeks ago to settle the Potter accounts, and to pack up all their belongings.

" I agree." said Edward sighing. He really wished he could read his mates mind to find out what was going on.

Harry stretched out, fluttering his wings, and disturbing the sleeping kitten. Opening his eyes, he smiled at his three mates. " Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Harry asked while yawning.

" We are worried about you Harry. Is everything alright?" asked Draco, kneeling down in front of Harry.

Harry smiled at Draco, then gave him a kiss. " I'm fine Draco. Why is something wrong?" Harry knew that his mates were getting suspicious, he was going to have to do something to throw them off the trail.

" Harry, all you do is sleep. Are you feeling ok?" asked Edward.

Harry crawled into Edwards lap and snuggled into him. " I'm fine Edward, just been tired. I think everything has finally caught up with me. I went years not being able to sleep because of nightmares, now I have you three to keep the nightmares away and I can finally rest." Harry grabbed Edward face and pulled him down for a kiss. Harry moaned when Edward ran his hand under his shirt and across his nipples. Harry pulled back and looked into Edwards eyes, he was shocked at what he saw. " Edward, why are your eyes black?" Harry asked in concern.

Edward was trying to control himself, he had gone almost a month without his mate. " Harry, you haven't let me feed for a month." Edward said softly. " You haven't allowed any of us to touch you."

Harry's mouth mimicked a fishes. " I -I am so sorry, I didn't know." Harry cried, large tears falling down his cheeks. " I have just been so tired that I lost track, I didn't know it was that long. Please don't be mad." Harry couldn't believe that he had forgotten to let Edward feed, his poor mate must be starving. He felt horrible, the worst mate ever for neglecting his three mates. Reaching out Harry started to caress Edwards chest.

Edward stilled Harry's hands. " Harry, we are not mad at you, we are just concerned."

Harry got up on his knees and slipped his shirt over his head. " I'm fine, I promise. I feel better today then what I have in a long time." Harry moaned when he felt hands on his back. Turning his head his eyes made contact with Draco's lust filled ones.

Draco reached around and started to unbutton Harry's pants. It had been close to a month since he had buried his cock in his mates ass, and he wasn't going to say no to what Harry was offering.

-a- -a- -a- a-a -a- a-a -a- -a- - a-a -a-

" That was,,,,, wow!" said Jacob. He had came just from watching.

Both Edward and Draco gently pulled out of Harry. Edward couldn't believe how amazing it felt to feel another cock sliding alongside his in his mate. He had never imagined trying something like that before, it never even crossed his mind.

" I think he passed out." chuckled Jacob, while checking on Harry. " Do you think he is ok? He hasn't been acting right the last month?"

Draco waved his wand and ran another basic diagnostic scan. " He's fine, just out cold." Draco snickered. Draco waved his wand again and cleaned, and dressed Harry. Gently he picked him up and laid him on the giant pillow. Draco looked at Harry in confusion. " He feels awfully light, lighter then what he looks."

" What do mean?" asked Edward, getting dressed.

" Harry feels like he has lost a lot of weight, but he looks the same. I wonder if he is wearing a glamour." Pointing his wand again, Draco whispered " Finite Incantatem" There was a slight shimmer, but nothing happened. " Fuck, he is wearing a glamour. What are you hiding, little angel?" Draco asked. Draco tried to break through the glamour again, but nothing happened. " Harry is too powerful for me to breakthrough his glamour." Draco ran his hand through hair, worried about his mate.

" Do you think Belial could breakthrough them?" asked Jacob. Jacob had kneeled down and started running his hand up and down Harry's back, trying to find injuries.

" Probably, but we have no way of contacting him. He normally knows when Harry is in trouble. If he hasn't come, then Harry must be ok. Don't you think?" asked Edward. He was going to call Carlisle and see if he could rush home to check on Harry.

" Who knows how that demon thinks." mumbled Draco. He was praying that their sexual activities didn't make whatever was wrong with Harry worse. " I'm going to apparate to England and see if I can track down uncle Sev." With a crack, Draco was gone.

" I'm going to call Carlisle. You stay with Harry." Edward told Jacob.

A few minutes later Jasper came into the sunroom. " I knew he was lying to me a few weeks ago when he said he was ok." Jasper was looking at his little brother in concern.

" Wait" growled Jacob. " You knew that there was something wrong with him, and you didn't tell us?"

" He told me he was just hiding from Draco, because Draco was upset with him. I didn't think he was sick or anything. If I suspected for one minute that he was hurt or sick I would have went to Severus." defended Jasper.

" Sorry" mumbled Jacob. " I'm just pissed that I missed that there was something wrong with my imprint. I'm supposed to know when he is hurt or needs me."

" Yes, well Harry has always been a stubborn one." chuckled Carlisle, coming into the room carrying his medical bag. " One time when he was eight he got a sore throat. He refused to tell anyone until the swelling was so bad, he could hardly swallow. I only figured it out when he started choking on a cookie. He was hooked up to an IV for a week on strong meds."

Carlisle knelt down next to Harry examining him. Harry started to wake and slapped Carlisle's hand away when he went to press on his stomach. " What are you doing?" Harry mumbled sleepily.

" Harry, your mates are worried. Draco discovered that you are wearing a glamour. Can you please drop it for me?" asked Carlisle.

Harry quickly sat up, and scooted back. " M'fine, leave me alone." Harry couldn't believe that they found out about the glamour.

" Harry, if your fine, then you have nothing to hide. Drop the glamour." Carlisle asked in a more stern voice.

Harry adamantly shook his head no. " Harry James Potter, you will drop that glamour or so help me Merlin, I will painfully tear it down." Severus was standing in the doorway with a look of anger and concern on his face.

Harry crossed his arms over his stomach and started to cry. James smacked Severus on the back of the head and ran to his son, scooping him up into his arms. They were just finishing up packing when Draco apparated into the house in a panick. He said that Harry was sick and wearing glamours.

" Shhh baby, it's ok. Tell me what is wrong." James asked softly, rocking his son.

" Honestly, I'm fine dad." said Harry between hiccups. " I have just been tired lately. I was only hiding my ugly dark circles under my eyes."

James kissed his son on the forehead. " Have you been feeling sick?" James grew concerned when Harry hid his face in his neck and didn't answer. James looked to Severus in concern.

Severus sighed. " Harry, we are not mad at you, but we are scared. We need to know if you need help."

Without lifting his head, Harry canceled his glamour. Placing his hand under Harry chin, James gently lifted his head. " Oh Harry" James cried, when he saw how bad his son looked. What little weight Harry had managed to gain the last few months was gone. He had huge bruises under his eyes, he was paler then the Cullen's and looked very weak and sickly.

Severus cursed when he saw his son. " Dammit Harry, why didn't you tell anyone?" Severus said softly. Severus growled when he saw the bite marks on his sons neck. He knew one set did not belong to Edward. He was tempted to curse the bastards, but right now he had to see to Harry. Severus waved his wand over Harry performing the same diagnostic scan on Harry that Draco used. " Harry, have you been having trouble drinking, your very dehydrated."

Harry rested his head on his dads shoulder. It felt so good to be held and comforted. " I have been having trouble keeping food down." Harry whispered.

" For how long?" asked Carlisle.

" A-A month or so" Harry cringed when he heard everyone gasp.

" What else, sweetie?" asked James, pulling his small son tight to him.

" Tired, I'm tired all the time. Can't eat, food smells funny. Don't wanna be touched, just wanna be left alone to sleep." Harry muttered into his dad's neck.

Edward's eyes grew round and they landed on Jasper. Jasper had jokingly thought that Harry sounded like a pregnant women. " Severus" asked Edward, going into shock. " Will that scan detect a male pregnancy."

Severus closed his eyes and swore. If his nineteen year old son was pregnant, some heads were going to roll.

" Remember what I said" laughed Belial, flashing into the room. " If magic decides she wants Harry to have a baby, there's no stopping her." Belial knelt down next to Harry and opened his arms and wings. He chuckled when Harry quickly climbed into his arms. Wrapping him in his wings, he gently laid his hand over Harry's stomach. Grinning, he kissed Harry on the top of the head. " Congratulations little one, your going to have a baby."

Harry beamed at his grandfather and laid his hand over his grandfathers hand on his stomach. " Really, a baby?"

Harry giggled when he heard Rosalie, Alice and Esme screaming in excitement.

" Really, little one. Come the end of April your going to be a mommy." Belial said grinning.

Harry giggled harder. " I can't be a mommy, I'm a guy." Harry was thoughtful for a moment. " It does sound nice though doesn't it, mommy?"

" I think it sounds wonderful." Belial kissed Harry on the head again. " I guess you better come out from inside my wings. Your three mates and three fathers look like they are going to pass out."

" Can, can you tell who the father of the baby is?" Harry asked softly.

" No, it's to early. But, I can tell you that it's only one baby." Belial smiled when Harry wrapped his arms around him and gave him a big hug. " I love you grandfather."

" I love you to, my little one." Belial closed his eyes and savored the feel if his tiny grandson in his arms.

Harry sheepishly peeked his head out from his wings. He was scared to look at his athair, he didn't wan't to see shame and disappointment on his face.

Jasper stepped up and gave Harry a big hug " Congratulations, I can't wait to be an uncle." Jasper glared at Severus from over Harry's shoulder. " Don't worry, your athair is not ashamed or disappointed in you." Jasper made sure that Severus heard him.

Severus sighed, he didn't want his son to feel that way. " Harry, I love you. I am not disappointed, just shocked. You have been blessed by magic, it's a reason to celebrate." At seeing Harry beaming at him, Severus walked forward and hugged his son. " I still want to castrate your mates. Not because of the baby, but because they dared to touch you."

Harry giggled and peeked at his mates. All three were standing there, shocked. " Are,, are you mad?" Harry asked softly.

Jacob was to the first to move. He wrapped his musclier arms around Harry and spun him in a circle. " A pup, I'm so happy, angel. Even if the baby isn't biologically mine, I'm going to love him or her just as much as if it were."

Harry laughed and laid his head on Jacob's shoulder. " Thank you." Gently, Jacob put Harry back on his feet. Grinning from ear to ear, he laid his large hand on Harry's stomach. " Wow, I can't wait to tell the rest of the pack, and dad.

" Alright wolf, step aside it's my turn." chuckled Draco. Draco picked Harry up and gave him a big hug. He saw how green Jacob's spin made Harry, he didn't want to risk Harry puking all over him. " This is incredible, a baby. Any baby from you is going to be stunning, doubly so if I'm the father." Harry giggled and slapped him on the back. " You know I will love the little monster, even if I'm not the biological father." Draco gave Harry big kiss.

Harry looked to Edward who was standing looking out the window. Harry walked up to Edward and stood just behind him. " Edward, aren't you happy?" asked Harry shyly.

Edward turned a gave Harry a pained smile. " I'm very happy for you Harry, you will make a wonderful mother." Edward smile didn't reach his eyes.

Harry reached out and laid his small hand on Edwards arm. " Edward, why are you sad?"

Edward looked down to Harry and sighed. " I'm sorry, precious. I'm just a little sad that I will never be able to father a child with you." Edward gave Harry a sad kiss on his forehead.

" Why is that?" asked Belial, coming to stand with Harry and Edward.

Edward looked at Belial in confusion. " Isn't it obvious, I'm dead." Edward sneered at Belial.

Belial threw his head back and laughed. " Magic doesn't care about such trivial things as death. You have just as much of a chance of being this baby's father as the other two. Unless, you didn't have sex with my little one the end of July."

Edward looked at Belial like he had two heads. " Are you serious? I can father a baby with Harry?" Edward was trying not to get his hopes up. He never imagined he could have a baby with his mate.

" Of course you can, as long as your sperm can swim faster then Harry's other two mates." said Belial. Belial laughed when he heard Severus groan. Oh, how he loved riling up that dark elf.

Edward gave Harry a huge grin and kissed him passionately on the lips. " I'm going to love this baby regardless of it is mine. We have an eternity to make lots of little ones." Edward said softly into Harry's ear.

Harry turned to see the rest of his family ginning in excitement, waiting to congratulate him. He couldn't believe that he had a tiny little life growing inside of him. In eight more months, he was going to have a little son or daughter.

Carlisle gave his son a hug. " We have never had a baby in the family. The girls are going to spoil it rotten."

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

After all the hugging and congratulating was over, Belial ushered everyone to the dining room to have a meeting. Harry was sitting happily in Jacob's lap, with Edward and Draco beside him.

" First, even though Harry has been blessed by magic, male pregnancies are very risky. Harry may be immortal, but if his magic burns out, he will pass on. Male pregnancies need a lot of magic to stabilize it and help the baby grow, which is why Harry has been sleeping a lot. If Harry wants to sleep, let him sleep. Also, try to keep him as stress free as possible." Belial looked to his grandsons mates. " Physical contact is also very important because the baby will also need magic from you. Harry should be in physical contact with one of you for at least twenty hours a day."

" Does it matter which one of us? I mean, will the baby need more magic from the biological father?" asked Jacob.

" It does not matter who the father is. You three are Harry's mates, so you are all the father, even if not by blood. The baby can use the magic from all three of you. So technically, all three of you will be the baby's magical father." Belial smiled at the excited looks that the three boys were giving each other. " Now, as long as Harry is ok with it, sex is fine. Nothing rough and strenuous on Harry though, take it easy."

Jacob chuckled when he felt Harry's deep breaths on his neck. " I think he is out of it again."

Belial smiled. " Good, put him to bed. We have something very serious to discuss. I don't want him to hear it, we don't want him to get upset."

Ten minutes later Jacob came back from laying Harry in his sunroom. He figured Harry would be more comfortable in there with his magical sun.

Belial look around the table in concern. " The reason I haven't been around lately is because I have been following Granger.

The unknown vampire that she has been meeting is Demetri, from the Volturi."

All hell broke loose at those words. Edward lunged to his feet in a rage. " What the hell is she doing with them." Edward was terrified for his mate and unborn child. The Volturi were ruthless and would use any excuse to wipe out their clan and force him, and Alice to join them.

" She wants their help to get revenge on Harry." Jasper said between clenched teeth. " She knows that we are vampires and that Harry is here."

" I haven't seen anything from Aro." said Alice in a panic. Since the incident with Bella, she had tried to monitor Aro's movements. " Someone is blocking him, or he isn't making the decisions."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. " This is bad, this is very bad. We are powerful but so are the Volturi. Harry doesn't need this right now."

Belial stood up and stretched his blood red wings out. " I have some of my lesser demons monitoring their movements. We will know the second they make a move. The bushy haired bitch has also pleaded with them to turn her."

" The Volturi are already upset with us for exposing ourselves to Bella." Carlisle said softly. " Aro will move on this."

" I need to update the pack." said Jacob standing up. Jacob looked to Edward and Draco after a moment of eye contact, they nodded to each other. They were going to whatever was needed to keep their growing family safe.

James also stood up. " I'm going to send a letter to Sirius and Remus and ask them to let everyone know about the Volturi and Hermione. If they move on us, we will need all the wands we can get."


	44. Chapter 44

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Finally an update! Thank you for being patient. I was on a roll with 'Shattered Souls' then I started 'The Purrfect Mate', poor Broken Twilight got neglected.

PLEASE review and let me know how I did with Aro. I was so worried about trying to write him.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Harry was once again on his knees and face first in the toilet. This time he wasn't alone though, he had three mates fussing over him. Honestly, he would much rather be puking on his own, without an audience.

" When is Severus going to be done brewing the anti-nausea potion?" asked a nervous Edward. He hated seeing his precious mate sick and suffering. It made him feel guilty knowing that Harry had been getting sick for almost a month and they never knew.

" Like the last five times I told you, it should be done by tonight." answered a flustered Draco. He too hated seeing Harry suffering. Every time Harry tried to eat something it came right back up, sometimes all it took was smelling the food. They had only known about the pregnancy for a week and they were all ready a nervous wreck.

" Please don't fight." moaned Harry. He felt horrible, along with the vomiting he had a splitting headache. The last thing he needed was to have two of his mates bickering.

Both Edward and Draco glared at each other then apologized to their tiny mate. With Jacob's help, Harry shakily got to his feet and went to the sink. He groaned when he saw the sickly image of himself staring back in the mirror. " I'm a bloody nightmare." whispered Harry. Quickly he rinsed his mouth and washed his face.

" Draco, can you please ask Athair for a pain potion? My head is killing me." pleaded Harry. His head hurt so bad he had to keep his eyes shielded from the light.

" Not a problem, love." Draco kissed Harry on the head then took off to find his godfather.

" Would you like me to carry you to your sunroom?" offered a hovering Jacob.

Harry tried to shake his head no but grimaced when pain shot through his skull. " No, it's to bright. Can you just help me to the couch and maybe turn out the lights?"

Jacob gently scooped his imprint up and carried him out of the bathroom. Harry must really be hurting if he didn't want to go to his sunroom. Jacob wasn't surprised to see that the couch was ready for Harry with a pillow and blanket. Vampire hearing really came in handy sometimes.

Jacob went to lower Harry to the couch but Harry clung to him. " Don't leave me, need you." mumbled Harry.

Jacob chuckled. " I wasn't planning on leaving you, little one." Jacob picked up the pillow and sat down, placing the pillow and Harry's head in his lap. Jacob started to gently rub his fingers through Harry's sweaty hair, massaging his scalp.

" Hmmm, that feels good." Harry closed his eyes and relaxed into Jacob's hands.

He must have dozed off because he was startled awake a little while later by Edward gently shaking him on the shoulder.

" I'm sorry to wake you, but you were moaning and whimpering in your sleep. I have the pain potion you asked for. Draco is with your Athair helping him get your anti-nausea potion finished." Edward said softly. He knew his mate was in a lot of pain so he didn't want to talk loud.

Harry smiled at his vampire mate and accepted the pain potion. Holding his breath, he quickly downed it. Harry sighed as the pain went away almost immediately. " My athair is amazing." sighed Harry.

" You better remember that, too." said Severus sweeping into the room. Severus knelt down to check on his son." " How are you feeling?"

Harry smiled at his athair. " Doing better now that my head doesn't feel like the twins are using it as a bludger."

Severus ran a diagnostic scan on his son.

" Harry you are severely dehydrated. I know it isn't your fault but I think when your father gets home we should have him hook you up to a muggle IV for a few hours to get some fluids into you."

Harry couldn't help the tears that fell. He was incredibly tired and weak. For a month straight he had been getting sick and trying to hide it. He hadn't been able to keep a scrap of food down. He could barely keep his head up anymore.

" Shhh, Harry don't cry. After we get some fluids into you that you can keep down, you will feel much better. The anti-nausea potion will be done in a few hours and while it won't cure all your morning sickness, it will help relieve some." Severus wiped the years from his sons face.

" I'm so tired." cried Harry.

" I know you are and the IV fluids will help with that. Is it ok if we do that?" Severus didn't want to force his son to do something he didn't want to do, but Harry desperately needed some fluids. If Harry was muggle he would have been rushed to the hospital with how sick he was.

Harry laid his head back on Jacob's lap and and nodded his head. He really didn't want to be poked and prodded and stuck with a needle but he needed help. He couldn't keep this up.

Edward reached down and squeezed Harry's thin hand. " I will give Carlisle a call." He was relieved that Harry agreed to the IV. He could see that Harry couldn't take much more. Despite how sick Harry has been, he had not once complained about it.

The rest of the family filtered into the room, all worried about Harry. Belial had explained to them all how dangerous a male pregnancy was. Harry needed to be in almost constant contact with one of his mates and for the past month he wasn't. They hoped that now that they knew about the pregnancy, that his mates magic would make things easier on Harry.

" Carlisle will be here in fifteen minutes." said Edward.

" He's asleep again." Whispered Jacob. " Where's Draco?" he asked looking around.

" He is stirring the potion. During the final stages of the potion it needs to be constantly stirred." explained Severus.

" I feel so bad for him." whispered Alice sadly. " He has been through so much and was barely healed before this. He looks so fragile laying there."

Jasper nodded his head. He had been struggling with his little brothers emotions for the past month, but today's was the worst. He figured since Harry no longer had to hide his sickness he was picking up on his emotions even stronger. Somehow Harry had been subduing them.

" He's tough, he will get through this." said Rosalie. She didn't want to admit it but she too was worried about her little brother. As bad as she wanted a little baby in the house, she wanted her brother happy and healthy even more.

" Don't worry everyone, Harry will be fine." said Carlisle, walking into the house carrying some medical supplies. " Morning sickness this bad happens all the time. Once he gets past the first trimester he will feel much better. All we can do now is support him and help him however we can."

Carlisle started to set up the IV pole and bag. He rushed from the hospital as soon as he got Edwards call. He was worried yesterday that Harry would need some IV fluids. Carlisle reached out and laid a cool hand on Harry's arm. " Harry, I need you to wake up so I can start the IV. As soon as I get you hooked up you can go back to sleep.

Harry cracked his eyes open and tried to give his father a smile. Taking a deep breath he held his arm out to his father and closed his eyes again.

Carlisle quickly got to work but because Harry was so dehydrated he had a hard time getting a vein. It took three sticks before he was finally able to get the IV in. His heart bled when Harry whimpered and whined but he never opened his eyes during it, or complained. " There we go, all done. Hopefully in an hour or so you will be feeling much better." Carlisle chuckled when he saw that Harry was already asleep again.

" This is our fault." said Jacob, gently caressing Harry's head.

" Yes it is!" growled Severus.

James sighed and smacked Severus in the back of the head with a magazine he had been reading. " It's not anyone's fault, it's just part of being pregnant. I had some horrible morning sickness when I was pregnant with Harry. Not as bad as what he is going through, but it sure as hell wasn't fun. Carlisle is right, Harry will be fine."

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Harry slept peacefully for about two hours and when he woke, he did feel a bit better. It wasn't much of an improvement but at least it was some. Feeling a cool hand on his head, Harry looked up to see Edward hovering above him. " Hey, can I get you anything?" asked Edward.

Harry smiled at his mate. He really did have the best mates in the world. Turning his head, Harry saw that his head was still resting in Jacob's lap and the large shifter was currently sleeping. Harry giggled and turned back to Edward. " Maybe something to drink."

Edward smiled. " Great. Esme bought you some ginger ale, she read that it can help settle your stomach. Do you think your stomach can handle some crackers?" Edward was worried about how much weight Harry had lost.

Harry thought about it for a few minutes, then nodded his head. " How about some pretzels instead?"

Edward bent down and pecked Harry on the lips. " Coming right up." Edward got up and headed to the kitchen, where he was sure Esme was already getting Harry's requested items.

Harry turned and poked Jacob in the stomach. He giggled when Jacob made a grunting noise, but continued to sleep.

" Poking a sleeping dog isn't safe little brother." laughed George.

Harry spun around in excitement and tried to get up. He hadn't seen Fred and George since the night before his dads turning.

" Easy there, don't try to get up. Merlin Harry, you look like..." started Fred

" Shit" both twins said at the same time.

Harry smiled at his favorite twins. " Really? Guess that explains why I feel like shit." snickered Harry.

" So dear sweet little brother" said George.

" We heard..." said Fred.

" That your going to make us..." Said George.

" an uncle" they both finished.

Harry groaned and dropped his head back on Jacob's lap. " Bloody hell, as if my head doesn't hurt enough without trying to follow the two of you."

" It's annoying as hell, isn't it?" laughed Paul.

Harry smiled and held his hand out to Paul. " Hey, it's great to see you again. I see you have survived the twins, and no grey hairs, impressive."

Paul laughed " It's never a dull moment with those two, that's for sure. So is it true, are you going to have the first pup in the pack?"

Harry looked at Paul and busted out laughing. He laughed so hard that he woke up Jacob. " Yup it's true, I'm going to have a puppy." Harry tried to stop laughing but he found the whole puppy thing hilarious.

Jacob laughed at his little imprint. " You seem a little stronger. How are you feeling?"

" A bit better and I feel stronger. Don't tell them, but athair and father were right about the fluids." whispered Harry.

Harry looked back to their guests. " So, how long are you three back for?" he really missed having Fred and George around.

" We are back for good. We have expanded our business and are opening a store here in Crossed Wands Court. Dean is running our shop in Diagon Ally." said George, puffing out his chest.

" That is brilliant." exclaimed Harry. He was thrilled to have Fred and George back. It also meant that Jake would no longer have to cover for Paul.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Harry winced when his father pulled the IV out. He wasn't happy about it but he let them talk him into keeping it in for three more days. With the help of his athair's anti-nausea potion he was finally able to keep some food down. He was still getting sick everyday but it was mainly just in the mornings.

" Hopefully, this will be your last IV." smiled Carlisle.

" I hope so too, but it helped. Thank you for helping me." Harry gave his father a hug.

" You don't have to thank me Harry, I would do anything for you." Carlisle meant it too, there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for Harry.

Harry shakily sat up with the help of his father. He had remained on the couch these past four days, and he was desperate for a shower.

Draco put a hand around Harry's waist and helped him up the stairs. He would have preferred to carry Harry, but he refused. Harry figured the only way he could build his strength up is if he got up and got moving.

" Do you want me to take shower with you?" asked Draco.

Harry chuckled. " I don't think so. I may be feeling better but I'm not up to having sex."

Draco sighed. " Harry, I may be addicted to sex with you, but I know your not up to it now. I just want to help you in the shower, you have hardly moved off the couch for four days."

Harry laid his head on Draco's shoulder. " I'm sorry if I offended you, Draco. I would really appreciate your help in the shower, maybe soak in the tub for a bit.

" It's ok Harry, you didn't offend me." Draco kissed Harry on the head and continued up the stairs.

Harry and Draco were sitting in the magically expanded tub. Harry was sitting between Draco's legs with his back against his chest. Draco was running a soaped up cloth over Harry's arms and chest. Harry had his eyes closed and was moaning at how good the water and Draco's hands felt. He giggled when he felt Draco's erection poked him in the back.

" Sorry about that, he has a mind of his own." laughed Draco.

" That's ok. This is nice." said Harry.

" Yeah, I finally got you all to myself." Draco placed his hand over Harry's stomach. " Merlin, I can't believe that there is a baby growing in there."

" You won't be upset if it isn't yours will you?" asked Harry softly. He wasn't positive, but he had a feeling who the biological father was. His magic felt different when he was with this one mate, like he needed him more. Maybe he was needing a bit more magic from the baby's father.

" Harry, you heard your grandfather. Even if I'm not the biological father, I will still be the magical father. The baby will still be mine, and I will love him or her just as much as if they was biologically mine." Draco kissed Harry on the head.

Harry smiled and looked to his mate. " Thank you, I love you."

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-a- -a-

" Ahhhh, if it isn't the little witch who wants to become one of us." crooned Aro.

Hermione bowed to the powerful vampire. She was trying not to show it, but she was terrified being around so many vampires. They all looked at her like she was beneath them, and would make a better snack then an ally. Most of her magic may not work on vampires but she was still better then them.

" Lord Aro, thank you for finally seeing me." Hermione raised her chin and stood proud.

Aro chuckled at the foolish witch. " Yes, well your tale did intrigued me. I was not aware that the Cullen's raised a little wizard." Aro smiled at the fidgeting witch and held at out his. " If you don't mind, my dear, I would like to see this boy for myself." Aro gave the witch a brilliant smile.

Hermione nervously looked at the vampires hand. She had come this far, she couldn't back out now. Taking a deep breath, she placed her hand in Aro's.

Aro watched enthralled as the witches memories played out. He had no interest in the petty little witch, but the boy she wanted destroyed was breathtaking. " Such power and beauty" said Aro breathlessly.

Hermione blushed at the praise and smiled at the vampire. He wasn't the most handsome but he was the leader of the vampires and she would gladly join him as his mate.

Aro tossed his head back and laughed. " Not you, you stupid human, the boy. The boy is magnificent, beautiful. I have never seen such power in a human. I am disappointed that the Cullen's have been keeping such a precious gem from me." Aro turned back to his brothers Caius and Marcus. " I want the boy, he will make a lovely addition to our little family. If we get the boy, then I am sure that Edward and lovely Alice will come with him." Aro clasped his hands in front of him and smiled.

" Do you think it is wise to go after the Cullen's?" asked Marcus in a bored voice.

" My dear brother, they have something I want. That boy will be my crowning jewel. He will stand proudly at by my side." and lay beautifully, naked in my bed, thought Aro.

" Why is it always Harry?" huffed Hermione.

Aro turned back to the witch and stuck his bottom lip out in a mock pout. " Awww, jealously does not become you, my dear. Then again with those teeth and bushy hair, not much would."

Hermione squeaked and ran her hand down her bushy brown hair, trying to flatten it. " If you turn me, I will help you get Harry." There was no way she was going to let Harry become even more powerful by joining the Volturi. As soon as she saw Harry she planned on ripping his throat out and draining him dry. It was always Harry. Harry never had to study as hard as her to get good grades. Harry always made friends easily, and was loved by so many. Harry was more beautiful then she was. He was a boy, he wasn't supposed to be prettier and more delicate looking then she was. Harry always got the spells on first try with little to no effort. Ron, the only guy she ever loved lusted after Harry, not her. Harry was so much more powerful then her, it wasn't fair.

Aro laid a cold hand on the witches cheek. There was no way he was going to turn the spiteful, know-it-all little bitch. She held no special powers and he knew she would double cross him to hurt his precious, beautiful boy. He planned to treasure and worship his little gem. He might not even turn his boy right away, he would hate for his boy to lose those beautiful emerald eyes. Yes, he would keep him as a human for a few years, keep him fragile, breakable. His boy didn't need to be turned to be incredibly beautiful, he already was.

" Yes my dear, you do deserve to be rewarded." Aro said in a sickly sweet voice.

Hermione smiled and leaned into the vampires cold hand. She was ready for this, she was ready to become a vampire. She would become immortal and be able to spend eternity reading and learning. She would also become powerful and desired. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head back, waiting for the painful bite that would change her life.

Aro ran his finger across her neck moaning at the feel of her blood pumping through her veins. Magical blood was intoxicating to vampires. It gave them an incredible high, but sadly it only lasted a few hours. It wasn't often they got to drain a witch or wizard because it wasn't worth the danger of getting killed. Most spells didn't work on them, but with a flick of their wand they could have their heads severed and remains burning before they knew what hit them.

" Yes I will reward you, but not by turning you. I will reward you by becoming my snack." Aro grabbed a fistful of the witches hair when she went to pull back. Laughing, he painfully sank his fangs into her neck. He moaned as her magical blood rushed into his mouth.

Hermione screamed in pain and beat her fists against the vampires hard chest. This couldn't be happening, it wasn't part of the deal. Desperately she fought against the creature but she felt herself growing weaker from blood loss.

Aro wrapped his arm around the witches waist as she slumped against him. Greedily, he continued to drink her delicious magical blood. Pouting when there was no blood left, he dropped the husk of the girl and smacked his lips, blood dribbling down his chin.

" That was delightful." moaned Aro, his eyes a deeper red then normal.

" You could have shared." complained Caius.

Aro smiled a bloody smile. Bringing his hand up he wiped the blood of his chin then licked his fingers. " We must plan brothers, I have a gem to collect."

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Yes I know that Aro has a mate but this is fanfiction, I can play with them however I want:)


	45. Chapter 45

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Not a very long update, but I will try to get another on up in a day or two.

Please review!

-a- -a- -a- a a/a -a- -a- -a- -a-

Harry was pacing back and forth in front of the front door. He was now almost four months pregnant and he was sporting a noticeable baby bump. Since men's bodies were different from women's, they showed earlier. He was rubbing his belly and his wings were flaring out behind him, twitching in agitation.

"Love, what is wrong?" asked Edward. Harry had been pacing for almost two hours and had yet to say a word. Harry's moods have been going from one extreme to the other lately. They were all a bit reluctant to get on his bad side. Jake was the last one to piss off Harry when he blamed Harry's outburst on pregnancy hormones. Jake walked around for a week with brown, droopy puppy dog ears that hung to his chin. James tried to rid Jacob of the ears but he couldn't break through Harry's curse. Severus probably could have, but refused saying it was a vast improvement, and fitting.

"I,,,I need baby stuff. I need to shop before I get too big and the muggles notice." said a distressed Harry. Harry was still afraid to leave the house. He had tried on a few occasions but ended up passing out from hyperventilating. He was tired of being a scaredy cat, he just wanted his life back.

"Can't you use a glamour?" asked Edward. Edward gulped when Harry turned on him with fire in his eyes. He prayed that he too didn't end up with puppy dog ears.

"WHAT!" screamed a pissed off Harry. "You want me to expose my baby to unnecessary high levels of magic? Not to mention that I barely have enough magic left to sustain myself and the baby, there is no way I could hold a glamour." Performing magic on your body while pregnant was risky to the fetus and it's development. The pregnancy was also causing a great drain on Harry's magical core. Male pregnancies took a lot of magic to stabilize, which is why most wizards couldn't carry.

Edward covered his head and backed away from his irate mate. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Why the hell are you covering your head?" growled Harry.

"Shit" mumbled Edward. "I,,, I uhm, I didn't want puppy ears." said Edward in a trembling voice. Edward cursed when he backed himself into a corner.

"Why would I give you dog ears?" asked Harry in a sugary sweet voice.

Edward tried not to cower at the tiny little angel, but he was scary as hell when he was mad. "When,,, when Jacob blamed your hormones on your anger, you cursed him."

Harry stopped in front of his vampire mate, wings spread majestically out behind him. "Yes, I recall the incident." Harry giggled madly. "Do you think my hormones are causing me to act like a lunatic?" Harry smiled at his mate and tilted his head to the side.

Edward stood there, afraid to answer. Of course he thought Harry's hormones were causing him to act like a lunatic, but if he admitted it, he was going to be in for it.

Not answering was the wrong thing for Edward to do. Harry mouth dropped open and he took a step back. "You do think that, don't you? Did you ever think that maybe it's my insensitive, idiotic mates that's driving me crazy, and not my hormones?" screamed Harry.

Edward refused to look Harry in the eyes. Picking a point behind Harry's shoulder, Edward muttered. "I don't think your crazy. I think your pregnant, your hormones are all over the place, and your feeling a bit stressed."Edward chanced to look at Harry and whimpered when he saw the storm brewing in Harry's emerald eyes.

Harry started rubbing his hands together. "I AM NOT HORMONAL!" bellowed Harry. As Harry said the word hormonal, he slapped his hands together in front of Edwards face and red sparks shot out. To be honest, he didn't need to do that, but it added a nice dramatic effect.

Edward panicked and started patting down his body, looking for extra appendages. At finding none he looked to his eerily grinning mate and asked. " Vat did youuuuu doooo to meeeee?" Edward slapped both hands over his mouth, and his eyes grew impossibly wide. He sounded just like Count Dracula.

Emmett came into the room howling, followed by the rest of the family. They had been hiding in the other room, scared of their little angel.

" This,,, this is priceless." laughed Emmett, wiping imaginary tears from his eyes.

"Pleeeeease Haaarrrry." begged Dracula Edward.

Emmett hit the ground rolling with laughter. This was the funniest damn prank he had ever seen,, well heard.

Carlisle cleared his throat, trying to stop from laughing. His boy sure was a creative little spitfire. He had warned Harry's mates, but they still didn't listen. "Harry" Carlisle cleared his throat again as a chuckle started to build up in his chest. "Would you like us to take you baby shopping? A long term patient of mine owns the baby shop in town. I'm sure if I ask she will let us come after hours. Since we can't glamour you, maybe we can dress you like a girl."

A thunk was heard and all heads turned to see Emmett rubbing the back of his head, and Rosalie grinning. She knew that Emmett was going to say something stupid about Harry dressing like a girl.

Harry gave the idea a few moments thought. It really was a good plan, and it was safe on the baby. Harry glared at Emmett waiting for him to say something. Emmett smiled at Harry and made the motion of zipping his lips. "I'm not wearing a bloody dress, but I think it's a good idea."

"Great, I will give her a call and set something up." Carlisle gave Harry a hug and gazed to the pitiful looking Edward.

"Carrrrrliiiiiisle." pleaded Dracula Edward.

Carlisle could no longer contain himself and quickly existed the room, laughing uproariously.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Much to the families amusement and Edwards mortification, Edward was impersonating Dracula for a week. It was so bad that just Edward walking into the room caused the family to bust out laughing.

Jasper walked up behind Harry and wrapped his arms around his waist, laying his hand on his baby bump. "You ready to do some shopping? We are leaving in fifteen minutes."

Harry was wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans and a pale blue, off the shoulder girls shirt. Harry actually liked the shirt, even though it was for girls. It wasn't too feminine looking and it had no frills or floral print. Harry didn't need much else done to pass as a girl. He was already petite and feminine and his hair was long, flowing down his back.

Harry sighed and leaned back against his brother. "I'm ready go shopping, but I'm still afraid to leave the house." he said sadly.

"I know this sounds stupid, but try not to think about how afraid you are. Think about how exciting it's going to be to get a nursery ready for your baby. Think of all the sweet baby stuff your going to see and buy. Picture yourself in a year or so from now, taking your baby for a walk in the park, or to play at the beach when their older. Think of all the fun that can be had outside these walls. Harry, you are strong and brave, I know you can do this. You can overcome your fear of leaving the house. Do it for your baby, but most importantly, do it for yourself." Jasper stated, sending calming waves to his little brother. He could feel how scared and anxious he was.

Harry closed his eyes and pictured himself watching a toddler run around naked on the beach. The Harry in his fantasy was smiling, and laughing as his child squealed in delight as the waves crashed over their tiny feet. He wanted that, he wanted to be that Harry. He didn't want to keep his child locked in the house, scared to step foot outside, just like him. He also didn't want to be stuck at home alone, while his mates took his kids out to have fun without him. With a heart wrenching sob, Harry turned into Jaspers chest and started crying. Jasper held his hand up when Harry's three mates came rushing into the room. Quickly, Jasper relayed everything to Edward in his head. Jasper prayed that this would be the breakthrough that Harry had needed.

Ten minutes later Harry pulled back from Jasper's embrace, when he heard Alice softly say his name. Alice was standing behind him smiling sweetly. "I have something for you. Well, actually it's for the baby, but I think it will help you."

Alice held a small stuffed Pegasus out to Harry. The Pegasus was a bright white, had sparkling blue eyes, tiny black hooves, gold main and tail, and soft, fluffy wings. "Give it a squeeze." Alice said excitedly.

Harry brought the stuffed white Pegasus up to his cheek and rubbed it. He couldn't believe how incredibly soft it was. It had to be the softest, prettiest stuffed animal he had ever seen. Grinning at Alice, he gently gave the tummy a squeeze. Harry giggled with delight when the wings started changing different colors. "This is beautiful." He said breathlessly.

Alice beamed at Harry and gave him a hug. "Take it with you tonight and when you get scared, give it a squeeze. Let the wings calm you and think of your baby. You can do this Harry, and we will all be there to help you."

Jasper pulled his amazing mate into his arms and kissed her on the cheek. That was such a wonderful gift that she gave Harry.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Harry was smiling as he walked around the empty baby store. The only other people in the store was the owner, and his family. It wasn't easy stepping foot out of the house, but with his family, the Pegasus and a few calming draughts, he made it to the store on time.

Harry was currently browsing the cribs, trying to decide on the perfect one for his baby. They had a lot of different styles, but none of them appealed to him. Harry sighed and slumped into a rocking chair that was on display.

"What's up?" asked Paul. He was surprised when Harry asked him personally to come baby shopping with him.

Harry waved his hand around the room. "These cribs,,, none of these are the ONE. They are nice and all, but their nothing special. The crib is the focal point of the nursery, it needs to be special."

Paul was thoughtful for a moment, then cleared his throat. "You know, I helped Draco make your cane. I'm really good with my hands and wood."

"Listen to him Harry" yelled George.

"He is damn good with his hands..." said Fred.

" On our wood." the twins finished at the same time.

Harry groaned and dropped his head into his hands. He was going to have to wash out his brain from all dirty the visions he was getting.

Paul shook his head. His twins really were a terror, but he loved them for it. " Anyway" said Paul loudly, getting Harry's attention. "If you like, I would be honored to make you a crib."

Harry brought his hand up to cover his mouth and his eyes teared up. "You want to hand make a crib for me?" he asked in shock.

Paul rubbed the back of his neck as he shifted nervously. "Ya, I mean, it would be an honor to do it."

Harry jumped up and wrapped his small arms around Paul's neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he cried. "Nothing can be more special then a hand made crib, made by someone you love."

Paul awkwardly patted Harry on the back, but was sporting a big grin. He couldn't believe that even after he mauled Harry half to death, that the angel not only forgave him, but loved him.

The twins wiped fake tears from each other eyes. "Group hug!" they yelled, and wrapped their arms around the hugging pair.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

It was an exhausted group that returned to the house after three hours of shopping, in just one store. Each family member was carrying arm loads of bags, boxes, and stuffies; except for Jacob, he was carrying a sleeping Harry. Harry had barely made it out of the store before collapsing asleep in Jacob's arms.

"He is worse to shop with then Rose." joked Emmett. This time Emmett was quick enough to dodge the slap to the head.

"He did remarkable" said a grinning James. He was so proud of his son. He had only needed a calming draught before leaving the house, after that he used the Pegasus to calm him.

"That was an awesome idea, Alice." said Carlisle. He never would have thought about using something like to help Harry overcome his fears.

"Did we leave anything in the store for all the other pregnant women?" chuckled Edward.

"I don't think so, and Harry was talking about hitting other stores, and online shopping." Draco collapsed onto the couch and moaned as he slid off his shoes.

"You know, if you stop being so damn uptight and wear sneakers instead of those dress shoes, your feet wouldn't hurt so much." smirked Jacob, coming down the stairs. He had just put his sleeping mate to bed.

Draco glared at the large shifter. "Not all of us can be animals, some of us have class and sophistication."

"And some of us have painful blisters on our feet." laughed Jacob. He didn't understand why Draco always dressed in dress clothes and shoes. The only time he had ever dressed like that was for a wedding, or a funeral.

Emmett laughed. "You do look like a pansy boy."

Draco went to flip him off when Severus grabbed his finger. "What were you saying about class and sophistication?" Severus looked down his nose at the pissed off elf. Draco was about to respond with a witty comeback when Belial flashed into the room.

"Well, if it isn't the friendly neighborhood demon." snarked Severus.

"Ahh Severus, if it isn't little Miss Ray of Sunshine. Who pissed in your Cheerios?" smirked Belial.

James rolled his eyes at the demon and his mate. "What brings you by so late at night?"

"Well, we haven't been able to find a trace of Granger in months. Last we heard, she took a portkey to Volterra Italy, then disappeared." answered Belial.

"That's where the Volturi are." whispered Carlisle.

"Do you think they turned her?" asked a disgusted Edward. Why couldn't they just be left the hell alone?

"Have you seen anything of Aro, Alice?" asked Carlisle.

Alice eyes unfocused for a moment, then she shook her head no. "If he is planning something, then he is keeping it from me."

"We will keep a closer eye on Harry, not that he goes anywhere." said James.

"Harry really shouldn't be using magic in his condition." stressed Belial. "Make sure someone is with him at all times. The Volturi are very powerful and dangerous. Neither myself nor my demons can get into their castle. They have had many creatures over the centuries line the castle with ruins and wards. If they get Harry into that castle, we may never get him back out."

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

Aro rubbed his hands together in excitement. "What a wonderful gift you have, my child."

The young man grinned and bowed his head. He was hoping to join the Volturi and be respected, and powerful. He wanted not only humans to fear him, but other vampires as well. "My gift is at your service, my Lord."

"Yes" said Aro. "I have the perfect test for you. I have someone special I would like for you to retrieve. You must take great care with him. If he is harmed in any way, I will kill you." Aro grinned. Finally he was going get his precious. He had been patient the last few months, but now it was time Harry came home.

Aro turned to his guard. "Demetri, and Corin, go with my young friend here and help him retrieve my little one. Corin, use only enough of your power to make him feel happy about coming, I do not want him to become addicted, at least not yet." Aro chose those two guards because Demetri was the greatest tracker in the world, and Corin could make anyone feel content in their circumstances. She could make Harry feel happy about leaving his family. The only downside to her gift was that it was addicting. If a person was exposed it to for to long, they would no longer be able to feel happy without it.


	46. Chapter 46

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Ok, this chapter is mostly smut, that being said, all the good parts have been deleted and can be found at AO3.

-a- -a- -a-

Alice was pacing back and forth in her and Jasper's room wringing her hands. She had gotten a vision that Aro was planning something, but she couldn't make out the details. Whatever he was planning had to involve Harry in some way, that would explain why she couldn't see everything. Alice sighed and turned towards the door, she knew that Edward was coming, he must have saw her vision.

"I'm sorry Edward, that's all I could see." said Alice, as Edward entered her room. "He had a new vampire with a powerful gift, but I don't know what."

Edward looked at his sister in concern. He hated that she couldn't see everything, but it had always been that way when something concerned Harry. He was scared for his pregnant mate. Harry couldn't protect himself right now. He could use small amounts of magic for his pranks and such, but anything more could be dangerous to himself and their unborn child.

"I will keep watch over Aro, Edward. We let Harry down before, I won't allow that to happen again." said Alice with determination. She was still sick over what Harry went through after they abandoned him. They owed Harry so much, they didn't deserve his forgiveness.

Jasper walked into the room sensing their motions. "What is it?" he asked.

"Aro" said Edward. "he wants Harry."

Jasper started growling, he wasn't going to let anyone hurt his little brother. He would take on the Volturi and their guard to protect Harry. "We need to tell the rest of the family."

-a- -a- -a- -a- -

The entire family was gathered in the sitting room with the exception of Harry and Paul. Upon hearing the nature of the family meeting, Paul took Harry into the garage to show him his progress on the crib. The last thing they needed was Harry finding out about the Volturi and getting upset.

"Can you tell us anything about this mysterious vampire?" asked Severus.

Alice sadly shook her head. "There wasn't much in my vision, I'm sorry?" she whispered.

Severus started pacing back and forth. "Can I take your memory so we can all see your vision?"

"How,,, how would you do that?" asked Alice scrunching her face up.

"I can pull the memory out and show it to everyone. I promise that it won't hurt you." said Severus softly.

Alice looked at her mate who nodded his head. Alice turned back to Severus "Ok, anything to help Harry."

Severus turned to his mate. "James, can you get my pensieve?" James nodded and took off for their room. Severus turned back to Alice and placed the tip of his wand at her temple "I want you to think about the vision." Slowly, Severus started to pull out the memory. James returned just as he finished and he placed the memory in the pensieve. "I can cast a spell on my pensieve so everyone can see, it will play like a 3D movie.

Everyone watched as the vision started to play. They could easily make out Aro and his guards, but they couldn't see the mystery vampire. They knew that Aro was impressed with the vampires gift, but they didn't knows what it was. They were greatly concerned when Aro mentioned the Cullen's, said something about his 'little one', and sent two other vampires with the mystery vampire to retrieve the person Aro wanted.

"What is Corin's gift?" asked James. He was terrified for his son. Why did everything always happen to Harry?

"Corin can make you feel content and happy about your current circumstances. She could make Harry feel happy about being kidnapped and he wouldn't fight the guard. The worst part though, her gift is highly addicting. If used enough, Harry would never be able to feel happy again without her controlling it." explained Carlisle.

Jacob had his head lowered in thought. "Harry needs Draco, Edward and myself to help him support the pregnancy, if he is taken, he could lose the baby."

"If he is taken and doesn't have one of you three with him, he could die. Harry will burn out his magic trying to support the baby, and if that happens, there is nothing we can do; he will die." said Belial.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed."Is there anything your demons can do?" he asked Belial.

Belial snickered. "Demons are so unpredictable and easily bribed. I have my most trusted pair watching the Volturi castle and I will get another to start patrolling Forks tomorrow. I advise you to make sure Harry is always in the company of more then one of you. Hopefully this unknown vampires gift can't take out all of you at once. I will stop in every evening to check on you and if you need me earlier, send a patronis to my demon that I will have patrolling."

Everyone quieted down when they heard Harry's giggles. A minute later Harry and Paul entered the room, with Harry on Paul's back. "Uh Oh, what did we miss?" asked Harry.

Draco got up and plucked his mate off of the large shifters back. "Nothing Angel." he said, sitting back down and placing Harry in his lap. Draco gently rested his hand on his mates small baby bump. He couldn't wait to be able to feel the baby move.

"Why don't I believe you?" said Harry, snuggling into Draco's arms. "Don't worry, I don't want to know what's going on. I know if there is a problem, you all will be here for me. I want to concentrate on my little one and not worry about anything else." Harry placed his hand on top of Draco's hand that was resting on his belly.

Belial smiled at his grandson, he loved seeing him so happy. "Any names for the little one picked out yet?"

Harry started bouncing in Draco's lap, making the elf groan. Draco wasn't groaning because it hurt, but because it turned him on. It had been too long since he last sunk into Harry's delicious body.

"I have so many ideas for names." said Harry in excitement. "but I'm going to wait to find out who the biological father is before telling anyone." Harry leaned back against Draco, but gasped when he felt Draco's very hard erection poking him in the backside. Turning towards Draco, Harry blushed when he saw the desire in his mates eyes. Harry whimpered and his heart rate picked up. All of a sudden he was very horny, hornier then what he ever remembered being.

James chuckled at his son, he remembered the horny pregnancy stage. Sadly he didn't have his mate to help him enjoy that particular stage. "Ahhhh, pregnancy hormones, enjoy the horny stage while you can boys, the next stage he will be feeling fat, uncomfortable, and will likely curse your hands off if you try to touch him."

Severus groaned and let his head hit the table. He still couldn't stand the thought of his son having sex with three men.

Draco pulled Harry tighter to his chest and with a look to the other two mates, quickly left the room.

Jacob stood up so fast that his chair toppled over. "Ummm, I'm just gonna too,..." Jacob started fidgeting under Severus' intense glare. "Ya,,,, I'm just gonna..." Jacob pointed towards the door then sent a pleading look towards Edward.

Edward chuckled at the poor shifter. "Come on Jake, let's go see if Draco needs any help." Quickly the pair left the room but they could hear Severus' cursing and Emmett's laughing all the way up the steps.

-a- -a- -a- -a DELETED SCENE!

Jacob laughed and rolled onto his back, pulling Harry on top of him. He was a lot larger then Harry and he didn't want to lay on top of Harry in his conduction. "Draco, do you think you can do your wizard thing a clean him up? I don't think he will appreciate waking in the morning covered in sweat and cum.

Draco groaned and reached for his wand, cleaning all four of them up and the bed. Minutes later, all four of them were asleep naked in bed.

-a-a -a- -a- -a- -a-

Demetri looked up at the Cullen house. Turning to his left he looked at the vampire that had long black hair braided in a tight braid that fell to the middle of his back. The vampire looked to be about twenty five, 6'5 and had aristocratic features. "How long will your gift knock them out for?"

The vampire smirked. "At least twelve hours, if someone doesn't come along and wake them up." He was anxious to prove himself to the Volturi.

Corin looked to the handsome vampire. "There is at least fifteen people in there, will you be able to put them all to sleep."

"I could put this entire town to sleep." the vampire sneered. He didn't like someone questioning his powers. The only vampires he would take orders from were Aro, Marcus, and Caius.

"Then do your thing" snapped Corin.

Smiling, the vampire looked to the house and closed his eyes in concentration. Taking a deep breath, he pushed his powers towards the house, knocking everyone out. Grinning, he opened his eyes and looked to his companions. "Let's go collect our prize." he said arrogantly.

Walking through the front door, Demetri chuckled when he found three of the Cullen's sprawled out face first on the floor. "Impressive"he muttered, stepping over the Cullen sire. Following his senses, Demetri went up the stairs and entered a bedroom that had four naked men laying in the bed.

"Looks like we missed out on the fun." chuckled the mystery vampire. He took in the sight of the four men, but his gaze lingered on the smallest of the four. Approaching the bed, he caressed the small, beautiful boys cheek. "He is beautiful" he whispered. "I can see why Aro desires him." Slowly he ran his fingers down the boys body, stopping at the small swell at his stomach. "How can this be, he is pregnant?" he said in shock.

Demetri stared at the stunning boy. "Obviously he isn't completely human. I don't think Aro is going to be happy to hear about this."

Corin walked into the room. "Hurry up and get him dressed, I want to get out of here before someone shows up. Remember, be careful and don't hurt the boy, he's Aro's"

Ten minutes later Demetri came walking into the sitting room carrying a small boy wearing shorts, a baggy t-shirt and wrapped in a blanket. The clothes obviously belonged to one of the much larger men that was naked in bed with him.

"I called the airport, the jet will be ready to leave in an hour." Looking around at the sleeping occupants she laughed. "They are going to freak when they wake and find him missing."

"By the time they wake, we will be safely far away and almost back to the castle." said the unknown vampire. Taking one last look at his work, he walked out of the house followed by Corin, Demetri and Harry.


	47. Chapter 47

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight!

Ok,, you know the drill.. Read and REVIEW:) I bust my buns to get these chapters to you, the least you can do is take a few seconds to review.

Mega thanks to all of you wonderful, amazing, spectacular readers who do review!

-a- -a- -a- -a

Belial flashed into his grandsons sunroom with a smile on his face. His favorite time of the day was seeing Harry. Harry was a breath of fresh air that warmed his cold heart. It was inconceivable to think that a boy that had been through such horrors, could still be so loving and pure. He couldn't wait to hold his great grandchild. He missed out on so much with his daughter, and Harry. Looking around, the smile slipped off his face when he took in the eerie silence. Rushing out of the room, he froze when he stumbled upon Carlise and Esme knocked out on the living room floor. Rushing to their side, he started to frantically shake them. Sending out his magic, he found that everyone in the house was asleep, and his precious grandson was missing.

"Asmazar!" bellowed Belial. Instantly a large demon with yellow eyes, long, black knotty hair and large leathery green wings popped up. "Where the HELL is my grandson?" he yelled.

The demon raised one thick eyebrow and looked around in confusion. "I have been running the boarder for the last three hours. If something has happened, it happened between the last time you were here and when I started patrolling. Not one vampire has crossed the boarder since I got here."

Belial cursed and sent a shock wave throughout the house, waking all the sleeping inhabitants. Seconds later, three large, naked men came flying down the stairs. "Please tell me Harry is down here." screamed Draco.

Severus stumbled into the room and upon seeing his sons naked mates, waved his hand and clothed them. "What the hell happened? By my calculations, we have been out for eleven hours." Before anyone could answer, the rest of the family came into the room, looking confused, and worried.

Jasper, sensing Draco, Edward's and Jacob's emotions knew instantly that Harry was taken. "They got Harry." he said, fear in his voice. Jasper felt like he failed his little brother. He made a promise that no one was ever going to hurt him again. Now his pregnant little brother had been kidnapped. Without his mates, both Harry and his baby would die. Jasper moaned and fell to his knees as everyone's emotions overwhelmed him.

"How... How long can Harry go without one of us helping him sustain the pregnancy?" asked Jacob, dreading the answer.

Belial ran his hand through his long hair. "He could probably go three days without any problems. After that he will start to weaken, and get sick. We are looking at about three weeks before Harry gives out, and we lose both of them." Remembering seeing his grandsons mates naked, he asked. "Please tell me all three of you had sex with Harry tonight?" At seeing them nod, he added. "Good, that might buy us an extra week of two."

"What the hell are we all standing around for? We need to storm the Volturi and rescue Harry. I don't care if we have to burn every damn vampire, I'm saving my mate and child." yelled Draco.

"We need a plan." snapped Belial. "There is no way to get into the Volturi castle without them allowing us."

"Aro will let me in." said Alice softly. "He has always wanted Edward and I." Alice looked to Edward and gave him a sad smile. She knew that once she crossed the line and joined the Volturi, there was no turning back. There was no way Aro would let her leave alive.

"Let's not do anything drastic yet." said Carlisle. "Everyone go pack a few things. We leave in five minutes for Italy." Carlisle turned to Belial. "Can you take all of us there?"

Belial gave Carlisle a blank stare. "I am one of the most powerful demons in Hell, of course I can get you all to Italy."

"No offense, but if your so powerful, why can't you just flash in there and get Harry?" asked a frustrated Paul. He had really grown to care a great deal for the small little angel. Since meeting Harry and his mates, he had become a much better person. Surprisingly, he has had no issues with his anger or temper. Of course, having two constantly horny mates might have something to do with that. Most of the times he was too exhausted to get angry.

Belial growled at the shifter, wanting to snap his head off. "There are some wards and enchantments that even someone as powerful as I am can't get past."

Paul quickly held up his hands in the sign of peace. He honestly didn't mean to offend the demon, the man scared the shit out of him.

-a- -a- -a- -a-

Ash looked down at the small boy who's head was resting in his lap. They were currently ten miles from the castle and the little one had yet to wake up. He was getting concerned that his powers might have hurt the delicate boy. Trailing his hand farther down, he gently cupped the swell of the teens belly. He could just make out the erratic thumping of the unborn child's heart with his vampire hearing.

"You better pray that you didn't hurt him." sneered Corin, looking in the rear view mirror. "Aro doesn't give second chances."

Ash curled his lips and bared his fangs at the female vampire. "The boys pulse is strong and steady. He is probably still asleep because of the child." He hoped that was the reason, Aro seemed really desperate to get his hands on this boy. He didn't know why Aro wanted him so desperately, but there was something about the boy that called to him. He didn't feel sexually attracted to him, more of a protective feeling.

Five minutes later, Ash was carrying a still sleeping boy through the halls of Volturi castle. Walking up to the throne, he bowed to Aro, Marcus and Caius and waited to be acknowledged.

Aro started to clap his hands excitedly. "I see you have succeeded, very well done." Aro descended the five steps and came to stand in front of the new vampire and his sweet little one. "He is even more beautiful in person." Aro reached out and touched the teens  
hand. Scrunching his face up, he was shocked when he couldn't read the boys past thoughts. "Why is he not awake? I want to look into his mesmerizing emerald eyes."

"I'm not sure my Lord, but I think it has something to do with the child he is carrying." explained Ash.

Aro's eyes immediately flicked to the boy's slightly rounded belly. "Oh my, now that is interesting." He wasn't sure how to feel about his little one being pregnant with another mans child. He had heard of the rare male pregnancy in the wizarding world, but he had never known or seen one before. "I wonder if one of the Cullen's is the father?"

"We found the boy naked in bed with Edward Cullen, a wolf shifter, and an unknown male, my Lord." answered Demetri.

"Well, well, well, aren't we a naughty boy." chuckled Aro. "We will not have any of that here, I am all that he will be needing."

"My Lord?" said Chelsea, who was standing off to the side. "I see many ties to this boy, but three of them are exceptionally strong. I would guess that the three men that were found in bed with him were his mates." Chelsea could see and manipulate bonds. She could even sever Harry's bond with his mates and then tie him to Aro.

Aro frowned at hearing that. If this boy was already mated, then that was going to make things harder on him. "Well, if that is the case, then you can always bind him to me." he said to Chelsea. Chelsea looked to the small boy and nodded.

"What of the child that he is carrying? You know our laws, if you plan on keeping him, then he must be turned as soon as possible." said a bored Caius.

Aro rolled his eyes then turned to face Caius. "Brother of course I know the laws, after all, I am the one who created them. Before I can turn him, I must learn what he is. Obviously he is not completely human. And let's not forget, the law was put into place to protect us from humans. The wizarding world already know of our existence."

Marcus looked down at the small boy. "Ahhh a child, it would be nice to hear a child's laughter in these empty old halls." he said wistfully.

"Demetri, take my little one to my rooms and make sure he is comfortable." ordered Aro.

Ash reluctantly handed the small boy over to the large vampire. He was worried over the safety of the boy and his unborn child. He was confused over the pull the boy and his child had on him. They didn't seem to be affecting any of the other vampires. He was having second thoughts about coming to the Volturi.

"Is there a problem young one?" aske Aro, eyeing the new vampire.

"No my Lord, everything is fine." Ash quickly answered. He couldn't do anything now, but he would try to keep an eye on the boy.

Aro eerily smiled at the young vampire. "Jane, show him to a guest room." ordered Aro in a sickly sweet voice. "We will discuss later you joining the guard. Right now I have someone waiting for me." Aro bowed to his fellow rulers and strode out of the room.

-a- -a- -a- -a-

Harry sleeply rubbed his eyes and turned over in the soft bed. He felt like he had slept for a month. He knew that his mates tired him out last night, but he didn't think he would wake feeling so groggy and drugged.

"Finally my little one wakes."

Harry quickly sat up and lunged out of bed. Frantically looking around, he started to panic when he didn't recognize where he was.

Aro took a step towards the boy, but froze when the boy slammed into the wall in fright. "Don't be scared, I won't hurt you." he soothed.

Harry whimpered and and placed his hands protectively over his belly. Harry knew that he was looking at a human blood drinking vampire. The crimson eyes gave the man's nature away.

"Do not fret my sweet, your child is fine. I can hear their heart beating strong." Aro couldn't get over how beautiful his little one's eyes were. He fell for the boy while looking through the witches head, but he was even more stunning in person. "I am Aro, leader of the Volturi and all vampires. I am sure your father has mentioned me." Aro was still upset that Carlisle had never seen fit to inform them that he was raising a human child.

Finding out the vampires identity didn't reassure Harry at all. He knew all about Aro and the Volturi. "Why am I here? Where are my mates."

Aro kept the smile on his face but his eyes darkened a bit at the mention of the boys mates. "I brought you here to cherish and take care of you. The Cullen's are not good enough for someone as special as you."

"Bloody hell" mumbled Harry. Why couldn't people just leave him the hell alone. No wonder his many times great grandmother hid away with the goblins. "Look Mr Aro, Volturi sir, I love my family and mates. I appreciate your concern, but I would like to go home now." Harry was fighting off a full blown panic attack.

"Don't you see, you are home." said Aro. "What is your name love?"

Tears started to roll down Harry's cheeks. There was no way that his family and mates would have just handed him over to the Volturi. Something must have happened to them all. " Harry, my name is Harry. My... Is my family alive?" asked Harry brokenly.

Aro gave Harry a sad look. "I'm so sorry little one, but it will be better this way. I didn't want you to have false hope that your family would come for you. Your family went peacefully and felt no pain, they simply fell asleep, never to wake." lied Aro.

Harry tried to catch his breath, but he couldn't. Grabbing his chest, he fell to the floor, sobbing. Gone, they were all gone. His daddy that he dreamed about as a child and had just gotten back. His athair who had protected him even before he knew that he was his son, and made him feel safe and loved. His father Carlisle, who took him in when no one wanted him, and showed him what it felt like to have someone love and believe in you. His sweet, caring mother who would sing him to sleep when he was scared, and loved to cook him the most delicious foods. Funny, crazy Emmett with his loud booming laugh. Sweet, excitable Alice, who brightened up any room she walked into. Rosalie, who was fiercely loyal and protective of her family. Jasper,,,, his big brother Jasper. He knew it wasn't right to have favorites, but Jasper was his favorite. Jasper was the first one he learned to trust and the first one he ran to if he had a problem. Paul whom he didn't know that well, but was starting to care deeply for the hot headed wolf. Then there was Fred and George, his brothers in all but blood. When his life was at its darkest, they were there to make him smile and laugh.

What hurt the worst,,,,,what made him feel like someone ripped his heart out and trampled on it, was the loss of his mates. His three amazing, possessive, loving, funny, sarcastic, and one of a kind mates. He knew that there was no way that he could survive without his mates, and he didn't want to. He knew that his precious child couldn't survive without his mates to stabilize the pregnancy. He would make them pay though. He was going to take every vampire here with him.

Harry was so consumed by grief that he never felt someone pick him up, and he never heard Aro try to comfort him. Aro called for the guard that he always kept stationed outside his rooms. "Bring me Corin. Now!" he snapped.


	48. Chapter 48

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

I know it's a short one, but hey it's an update:)

POLL:::: Do you want Harry's baby to be a boy or girl? Please let me know in your review and a name for the baby would be great too. Thx :)

***BLIND LOVE***

Corin bowed to her Lord Aro. "I'm sorry master, but my powers aren't having that much of an effect on him. I can feel a slight shift, but it's hardly noticeable." Corin held her breath waiting to be punished.

Aro was pacing his chambers in agitation. Since telling his 'little one' that his family was dead a week ago, the boy had practically been catatonic. To make matters worse, the damn Cullen's were in his city. How dare they come to his city and demand an audience. He was greatly disturbed to hear that the Cullen's were accompanied by one of the most powerful demons, Belial. With a growl, Aro stalked past Corin and exited his chambers and headed to the throne room.

Corin released the unneeded breath she had been holding, she was lucky to escape punishment for failing her Lord. Her powers had never failed her in the past, the boy was like nothing she had ever encountered before. She expected the reason she didn't get punished was because Aro's powers didn't work on the boy either.

Aro wrenched open the doors to the throne room causing them to splinter against the wall. Without glancing at those in attendance he made his way to his throne and took his seat.

"Brother, how goes your taming of the pregnant boy?" asked a bored Caius. He would never admit it, but he was enjoying seeing Aro so flustered.

Aro slammed his hands down on the arms of his throne and glared at his brother, "My 'little one' is the same, but he will come around. Whatever creature he is, he can throw off Corin's powers." Aro started drumming his fingers on the arms of his chair. "I am concerned that if he doesn't eat soon, then he will lose the child."

"Well that will be good won't it? Without the child growing inside him you will be able to turn him sooner." added Caius, inspecting his finger nails.

Aro growled. "No it will not be good!" he snapped. "If the boy loses his child then I will never be able to win him over."

"Your current method of winning him over, is killing him." said Marcus, speaking up for the first time. He would hate to see the boy lose his babe. Aro was wrong to take and try to claim the boy as his own. His bond to his mates and family were the strongest that he had ever seen. "Brother, I can sense that there is no way that you will be able to win him over. His ties to his family and mates are too powerful. He will die for what you have done."

Aro's eye twitched in irritation, he hated to be told that he couldn't do something.

"The Cullen's have gained powerful allies, I think it unwise to provoke them farther." Marcus said softly.

Caius snorted. "There is none more powerful then us. I say we destroy all the Cullen's, and their allies.

"Don't be ridicules brother. Yes we can kill the Cullen's, but we can't kill the demon that is with them. It would be suicide to try to go up against a demon as powerful as the great Belial." said Marcus.

Aro stood up in a rage and threw his throne across the room, just missing some of his loyal guards. "I will not give up my boy!" he bellowed. "We are safe behind the castle walls. Not even Lucifer could get past our wards."

"So we just sit here, a prisoner in our own home?" asked Marcus. "How are we supposed to hunt?"

Aro raked his fingers through his hair, Marcus had a point, they couldn't just sit here for eternity. "I will get Chelsea, she can break the boy's bond to his mates and family." He was reluctant to sever the bond before the child was born. He was certain that severing the bond would cause his 'little one' to lose his child. He was getting desperate, and if the boy continued on as he was then he was going to lose the child anyway.

Marcus shook his head. "His ties are too strong, she won't be able to break the bond. You will just be hurting him more, and killing the child."

Aro snapped his fingers and one of the guards retuned his throne to its proper location. He had a lot to think about. He didn't want to lose his boy, but he also didn't want to make an enemy of Belial. With just a thought, Belial could kill them the second they were past the castle walls.

***BROKEN TWILIGHT***

For two days Ash had waited for the Cullen boy to be left alone. He felt horrible for what Aro was doing to him, and from what he heard, the boy and his child were dying. For some reason the thought of them dying made his heart feel like it was being squeezed in a tight vice. The pull to the boy was disturbing him. He didn't understand why he felt the need to see the boy.

He knew he was signing his death certificate by sneaking into his Lord's chamber, but he had to see the boy for himself. Closing his eyes, he put the vampire that was guarding the door to sleep. As soon as the guard slumped over he hid him in an empty room and slipped into his Lord's sleeping chambers.

Ash froze when he spotted the small boy laying lifeless in the large bed. The boy was incredibly pale and he could barely make out the thumping of babe's tiny developing heart. Ash grabbed his chest as his heart gave a painful squeeze. Hearing the weak fluttering of the child's dying heart made him feel like his own heart was being ripped out of chest. Ash staggered to the bed and sank to his knees beside it. With a trembling hand, he reached out and laid it over the slight swell of boy's abdomen. As soon as he touched the boy, a spark shot up his arm and into his chest. He was about to pull back when a small, pale hand grabbed his arm and stopped him.

Harry eyes snapped open when he felt a surge of power shoot through him and into his child. At first he thought one of his mates was touching him, feeding their child. His eyes filled with tears when he remembered that they were gone. He was startled to find a strange vampire touching his baby bump, but when the stranger went to remove his hand, he panicked and stopped him.

"Don't" Harry croaked out. "My...my child needs you. I can feel it, your force is feeding and stabilizing him or her."

Ash looked into the most stunning and intense emerald eyes he had ever seen. "I don't understand." he said in confusing.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to organize his thoughts. He was incredibly week and he knew that he was dying without his mates. "I...I need my mates touch to stabilize the pregnancy. My child also needs to feed off of their powers in order to grow. We are dying without them. I can't hold on much longer without them, and I don't want to. When you touched me, I felt a surge of power go through me and into the baby."

Ash shook his head. "I felt it too, but I don't understand why. I feel this incredible need to be around you, to protect you. It doesn't make sense.

Harry was quiet for a moment, but then he managed a weak smile. "It's my baby. You are drawn to my baby because you are their future mate."

Ash quickly snatched his hand back, but returned it when the boy moaned in distress. He got scared when he heard the erratic fluttering of the babe's heart.

"Please don't." cried Harry. "My baby needs you. With your help, I might be able to live long enough to give birth. My magic should be strong enough to sustain me if you help feed and stabilize the baby. What's your name?" moaned Harry.

Ash couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't want to believe it, but it made sense. It explained why he felt the need to be near the boy, and always touch his stomach. Caressing the growing stomach, Ash smiled. He couldn't believe that he was going to be gifted with a mate. "Ash, my name is Ash. What...what do I have to do?" he asked in an awed voice.

Harry gave a sad smile. "Touch, I just need you to touch me. My child is taking what they need from you, just by you touching me." Harry's eyes filled with tears. "Before they were killed, my mates would take turns touching me."

Ash grimaced. "Your mates aren't dead, Aro was lying. He didn't want you fighting him in hopes that your family would rescue you. They, along with that demon Belial, are here in the city trying to rescue you."

Harry struggled to sit up as tears fell from his eyes. "Please, please tell me that you are telling me the truth. Is my family truly alive?" he asked in desperation.

With his other hand, Ash tried to help the small boy up. "Take it easy, you are still very weak." Ash looked into the beautiful, watery green eyes. "It was my fault, please understand that I didn't know." Ash sighed and lowered his head. Ash prayed that his confession wouldn't cost him his mate. "Aro sent me to Forks to capture you. My power is very strong, but it does not kill. All I did was put them all to sleep for about twelve hours. When we left, everyone was alive and well." Ash was expecting to be screamed and cursed at, what he wasn't expecting was to have the small boy hurl himself at him and hug him.

Harry was so happy that his family was alive that he didn't even care that this vampire was the reason that he was trapped here. From what he knew about Aro and the Volturi, Ash didn't have a choice in doing what was commanded. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." cried Harry over and over again. They were alive, his family was alive and here in the city for him. He had to figure off how to get out of here.

Ash chuckled and hugged the small boy to him. "Do you think you will be ok now for a while? I need to get out of here before Aro returns. If I can slip out I will go to your family and let them know how you are."

Even though Harry started to panic at the thought of being left alone with Aro, he nodded his head. "We will be ok for a little while." answered Harry, placing his hand on top of of the vampire's that was resting on his stomach. "Please be careful, you are family now."

Ash's eyes widened in shock. Even as a human, he didn't have a family. He was blown away that this boy would accept him so easily into his family, especially after what he did. His desire for a family is what made him seek out the Volturi. He had been alone his entire mortal life, and for centuries he had spent his immortal life alone. Ash was sure if he was human, he would have shed a tear. Before he could change his mind, Ash hugged the teen, affectionately patted his swollen stomach, and fled the room. He had to return the guard to his post a subtly wake him before he was found out.

Harry scooted up to the top of the bed and rested his weak body against the headboard. He needed a plan. If Aro wasn't going to willingly release him, then he was just going to have to make Aro want to get rid of him. Harry gave an evil grin. Oh yes, he was going to make Aro a very miserable vampire. He knew he wasn't allowed to do much magic, but little bits here and there would be ok now that he had Ash to feed his baby. Looking around the room, he waved his hand clearing Ash's scent from the room. Let the games begin, he thought.


	49. Chapter 49

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Shew, I really struggled writing this, I think my brain is on vacation. I'm not overly happy with it, but if hope you like it.

***BROKEN TWILIGHT***

Aro's jaw hit the ground when he walked into his bedroom and found his little one standing at the window shirtless, and drying his long, wet hair with a towel. Even with the obvious baby bump, the boy was stunning.

Harry spun around and stared at the stunned vampire. So this was the great Aro, leader of the Volturi. He had been too scared and upset before to really get a good look at him. Honesty, he wasn't all that. He expected more from someone almost every vampire feared.

"Really, you just leave me here all alone while you go about your business. No food, no tv, no companionship...nothing. You take away my mates, family, and friends then just leave me here on your bed to rot. I don't care if you are the leader of all vampires, that is not how you treat a guest. I am pregnant and I have needs." Harry threw his towel at Aro, smacking him in the face with it. "Where can I get some food in the medieval motel?" he raged. His plan was to irritate Aro until he gladly sent him packing.

Aro was speechless. When he had left the boy a few hours ago, he was close to death. What changed in those few hours?

Harry waved his hand in front of Aro's face. "Hey, anyone alive in there?" Harry chuckled. "Get it...ALIVE? I mean, obviously your not alive, your a blood sucking vampire."

Aro snapped out of his shock and gave his little one a grin. "My love, it is wonderful to see you up." Aro was trying not to drool, the boy was absolutely beautiful. He couldn't help but picture that luscious body, spread out naked on his bed, waiting for him to fill him.

Harry tried not to show how uncomfortable he was with Aro leering at him. He hoped in a few days he would be back home with his loved ones. "So, is there anything other then blood to eat around here? I'm freaking starving."

Aro held out his hand. "Of course, I will take you to the kitchen where you will find plenty of food." Aro also handed his boy a clean shirt, he didn't want others to look at what was his.

Harry cringed, but he took Aro's cold hand. Along the way he couldn't help but to marvel at how beautiful the castle was, in a way it reminded him of Hogwarts. There were no talking portraits or moving staircases, but there were ancient suits of armor and other items dating back to the renaissance age. He was surprised to find that the kitchen was huge and fully stocked with food. "It's a bit strange, don't you think, for a castle full of vampires to have so much food?" said Harry, as he looked through the large refrigerator. He was beyond starving, he hadn't had a mouthful of food since he was kidnapped.

Aro chuckled. "I suppose, but we do entertain some humans from time to time. Help yourself to whatever you like, this is your home now."

"Entertain...as in fatten them up until their good and juicy?" smirked Harry. He was trying to be a little, spoiled, pain in the ass. He needed Aro to see him as someone not worthy of him, someone more trouble then what he was worth.

Aro watched as the boy made himself two large sandwiches and poured a glass of orange juice. Every once in a while his eyes would drift down to the baby bump. "I find it incredible that you are carrying. Who is the child's father?" He really hoped that it was the Cullen boy, he wouldn't allow a wolf child to live in his home. If the baby didn't turn out to be the wolves, then it would be disposed of immediately. Caius would me more then happy to choke the life out of a wolf pup.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno, didn't keep track of who I was allowing to fuck me at the time. I do like to have a good time." He had a hard time hiding his smirk when Aro's eyes almost popped out of his head. Maybe if Aro thought he was a slut he wouldn't want him anymore.

"You mean that you have slept with more then the three you were found with?" Aro asked in shock.

"Yup" said Harry, popping the p. "Sex parties, they are a lot of fun. Of course my mates were always there to watch and participate. It's incredibly hot to get fucked hard by a bunch of men as your mates watch. Of course, it also turns them on so that means three more men I have to take up the ass.

"Well" said Aro frowning. "We won't have any of that here. I will be able to satisfy all of your sexual needs. You are now mine and I do not share." Aro was an extremely possessive vampire.

Harry snorted. "Doubt it. Your ok and all, but you really aren't my type." Harry winked at the large vampire guard that was standing at the door. "I like my men with a large body, and a large cock." Harry allowed his eyes to stray to the vampires groin. He had no doubt that this vampire was extremely well hung. The guard was close to seven feet tall and rippling with muscles, he was also pretty good looking.

Aro glared at Felix. "Felix, you are no longer needed." he snapped.

Harry almost choked on his sandwich when after Aro turned his back, Felix winked back before leaving the kitchen.

"I forbid you to flirt with any of the guard." snarled Aro. "I am a very possessive man, and I do not share. I warn you now, you will not enjoy your punishment if I find you with one of my guard."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I didn't ask to be brought here, the least you could do is allow me some fun." When Aro started growling, Harry held up his hands. "Fine, no guards...whatever. Doesn't matter anyway, I can't have sex until after the baby is born anyway." It was a lie of course, but he didn't want Aro to try something. "So, when do I get to meet Marcus and Caius?" he asked, licking his lips. Aro said he couldn't flirt with the guard, he didn't say anything about Marcus and Caius.

*** BROKEN TWILIGHT***

As soon as Ash stepped past the wards of Volturi castle, he was grabbed by an unseen creature and flashed away. Shaking his head from the dizzy sensation, Ash opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by the Cullen's and a large group of other wizards and creatures. "Well, that was easier then what I thought it would be." he mumbled. Ash cringed, every person in the room looked ready to tear him apart.

Jacob roared and grabbed the vampire by the throat, slamming him into the wall. "You smell like my mate." he growled. "What have you done to Harry?"

"He also smells like one of the vampires that kidnapped Harry." added Belial, his wings flaring out regally behind him. "Unless you want to find out first hand why I am the most feared demon in hell, you will tell me everything that has happening to my grandson and his baby."

"Grandson" Ash choked out. If Harry was the grandson of Belial, then Aro was in deep shit. "He is fine now, but it was close. Aro told him that he had you all killed, and he took it hard, going into shock. He hadn't moved from the bed or eaten until about an hour ago when I was able to slip into Aro's chambers and tell him the truth."

"Why would you do that?" snapped Severus. "You kidnapped him and delivered him to the Volturi." If it wasn't for James holding him back, he would have separated this vampires head from his body.

"That was before I knew." said Ash, trying to talk with the shifters large hand still wrapped around his throat.

"Oh, hell no." snarled Edward, pulling Jacob off of the vampire then slamming his fist into his face. This vampire may be powerful, but he could still read his thoughts.

"Look, I'm trying to help here." said Ash, flexing his jaw. He may be a vampire, but getting punched by another vampire still hurt like a bitch. "As of right now Harry and the child are safe, and as long as I am near, I can help stabilize the pregnancy."

"What is he talking about?" asked Draco. He was relieved to find out that Harry and his baby were ok, but he was confused over what set Edward off. How could this vampire stabilize the pregnancy?

"He is our child's mate." growled Edward. "He was able to give Harry and the baby enough magic and energy to save them. He wasn't lying, they were hours from dying when he found them."

James whimpered and clutched Severus' arm. Why was his son always in danger?

"Something kept pulling me towards the boy, and as soon as I touched his stomach, it felt like a bolt of electricity was going through me. Harry said that I was feeding the baby." Ash cringed at all the angry faces directed at him. "Look, I'm sorry that I helped kidnap him, but when Aro tells you to do something, you do it."

"Where you the one who put us all to sleep?" asked Carlisle.

Ash nodded his head. "Yes, and again I'm sorry."

"Your sorry... Your fucking sorry." bellowed Draco. "Because of you, Harry and my baby are in Aro hands. I should fry your ass right here." snarled Draco, pointing his wand at the vampire. "I'm not going to let you anywhere near my mate or child."

"You don't have a choice." said Belial, grabbing Draco's wand arm. "He has already made a connection with the child and now his magic is feeding him or her. We can trust that he won't do anything to harm them." Belial held up his hand when everyone went to protest, "I don't like it anymore then you do, but he is powerful and he will make a good mate."

"Fuck, I don't like this." yelled Jacob. "My child isn't even born yet and they already have a mate. Am I the only one who finds this disturbing, and disgusting?"

"It's not like that." said Belial, trying to calm the agitated wolf. "He will not feel anything sexual for them until they mature. They will have a close bond, but it will be more of a best friend, protector bond. It's like what Edward and Harry had. Edward didn't even know that Harry was his mate until after his maturity, but they were always extremely close."

Jacob still didn't like it. He had visions of the vampire perving on his child as it was getting changed as a toddler, and other innocent childhood moments.

"He won't." said Edward softly. "Belial is right, I didn't feel anything for Harry until after he returned home as an adult." Still, he was going to keep an extremely close eye on the vampire.

"Right now I just feel very protective of Harry and his unborn child. I promise that I won't do anything inappropriate." reassured Ash.

"Enough." yelled Jasper. "Right now we should be concentrating on rescuing Harry. I can't stand the thought of him in Aro hands. I promised him that I would never let anyone ever hurt him again, and I failed. We need a plan." Jasper felt like a caged wild animal.

"Can you put everyone to sleep in the castle like you did us?" asked Carlisle. He agreed with Jasper. They could worry about the vampire being the baby's mate later, right now they needed to get to Harry. He was in a very delicate condition, and even though he had Ash, he needed his mates more.

"The only way I can put everyone to sleep at once is if I'm outside the castle. Unfortunately the wards will stop me for using my powers on Aro, Marcus and Caius. I'm also scared to put Harry to sleep again, last time he slept for way to long and it concerned me." said Ash. Ash checked his watch, he really needed to get back before they realized that he was gone. Aro wouldn't hesitate to have him killed if he suspected that he had betrayed him. He also needed to get back to Harry, he knew that the baby couldn't go to long without him.

"Damn" said Severus. Every plan to get Harry was met with a brick wall. Aro was even refusing to meet with Alice, and he had been trying to recruit her for ages.

Belial turned to Ash. "Return to my grandson and tell him we will get him as soon as possible."

Ash nodded his head. "I will contact you if something comes up."

*** BROKEN TWILIGHT***

Harry was sitting on Aro's throne while the pompous vampire was off doing something. It had been a week since he found out the truth about his family and he was going insane. The thought of spending another minute in this dreary castle was enough to make him want to throw himself from the tower. On the bright side, he was driving Aro crazy. He was acting like a whiny, demanding, spoiled little brat, and when he didn't get his own way, he would throw a temper tantrum of epic proportions. All the guards had learned the hard way to tread carefully around the small pregnant boy. Harry tended to take his frustration out on the guard in creative ways. So far he had spelled all of Alec's cloaks to be hot pink, froze Felix's eyes open so he could no longer blink or wink at him, something he had taken to doing every time he saw him. After a nasty encounter with Jane, he jinxed her bald for twenty four hours. That was just a few of the pranks he pulled along with moving things, tripping jinxes, stinging hexes, conjuring spiders and snakes, skin color changes, loud screeching alarms the hurt the vampires sensitive hearing, confundus charms, and a slew of other pranks.

"Child, are you truly that anxious to leave us?" asked Marcus, sadly.

Harry leaned over so he could rest his head on the depressed vampire's shoulder. It may have only been a week, but he had come to care deeply for Marcus. Since his mate's passing, Marcus had barely existed. He had nothing to live for, and if it wasn't for Aro using Chelsea's gift to secure his loyalty, he would have left a long time ago.

"I wanna go home." Harry sniffled, trying to hold back his tears.

Marcus ran his long elegant fingers through the boy's silky, raven hair. "Soon child." he said softly. He knew that the new vampire, Ash, had betrayed Aro, but he wasn't going to say anything. He didn't agree with what Aro was doing, and even though he would miss the boy, he deserved to go home. He could also already see the bond between the young vampire and Harry's unborn child. "I will be sad to see you go. You are the first person since my dear Didyme's passing to make me smile."

Tears fell from Harry's eyes. "You can always come with me." he whispered. He really didn't want to leave the sad vampire behind. He knew that Marcus was miserable here in Volterra. Before his wife's murder, they were planning on leaving Volterra to explore the world. Marcus was a very good looking vampire who was turned when he was nineteen. He had a great build and shoulder length black hair. He knew that if Marcus left the Volturi, he would find someone to love as much as he did Didyme.

"Child, I have not left these walls in a very long time." sighed Marcus. He had no desire to exist anymore. He just wanted to pass on to wherever it was that vampires went to, so he could be with his beloved Didyme.

Harry entwined his finger with Marcus'. "You don't belong here with Aro and Caius." he said, giving Marcus' hand a squeeze. "You shouldn't stay where you're not happy. If you come with me, you can be part of my family. You already said that I make you smile, and I really don't want to leave you."

Marcus gave the small boy a smile. "We shall see my child, we shall see." He knew that Aro wouldn't let him leave, but he didn't want to upset the pregnant boy even more.

Harry was almost asleep with his head still resting on Marcus' shoulder, when he gasped and sat up clutching his stomach.

"Are you alright, child?" asked Marcus in concern.

Harry nodded his head, numbly. "Yeah, I... I just felt the baby move for the first time." he said softly.

"That is great." At seeing the lack of enthusiasm on the young boy's face, he asked. "Is that not a good thing?" He had never been around a pregnant person or even a child, but he assumed that movement was a good sign.

Harry absently nodded his head again, a lone tear sliding down his cheek. "I should be celebrating it with my mates." he said sadly. "They should be shouting with excitement and fighting over who would get to feel the baby move first." Harry wrapped his arms around his stomach and curled in on himself, crying. "It's not fair!" he cried. "I hate him... I hate Aro for taking these precious moments away from me and my mates. I will never have this moment again. I will never get to share the first time feeling our baby move inside my stomach with my mates. I HATE HIM!" screamed Harry.

Marcus raised an elegant eyebrow as the massive stained glass window across the room shattered into a million pieces. Ducking his head, he just missed getting hit with a flying book. Marcus placed his hand on the boy's arm, trying to calm him. "You mustn't lose control of your magic, child, you will hurt the baby." Marcus was relieved to see the boy drop his head, and the objects flying around the room settle. "I am sorry for your pain and loss. If you don't mind, could I feel the child?" he asked hopefully.

Harry gave Marcus a watery smile and shyly nodded his head. Reaching out, he reclaimed Marcus's hand and brought it to his stomach. At first the baby didn't want to cooperate, but then he felt a tiny little nudge.

"Amazing" said Marcus, breathlessly. Marcus gently grabbed the back of Harry's head and pulled him over so he could place a soft kiss on his forehead. "Thank you, that was an amazing gift you gave me. I will help reunite you with your family." Marcus never realized, until the moment he felt the baby moving, how precious life was. In his time, he had taken thousands of lives without giving it a second thought. Unlike Aro and Caius, he never fed from children. Marcus let his hand linger on Harry's stomach for a few more minutes before removing it.

Harry kissed Marcus on the cheek. "Thank you. I wouldn't have survived this last week without you." Whenever Aro wasn't around, Harry would stay with Marcus or Ash. Most of the time the three of them could be found together.

"Should I be jealous, brother?" asked Aro, glaring from the entranceway. He had felt a powerful magical burst and came to investigate. He didn't expect to find his little one snuggled up with his brother.

Harry rolled his eyes, he was getting tired of playing games with Aro. "Marcus is nicer then you, but I do not have romantic feelings for him."

"I have been nothing but nice to you." snapped Aro.

"Nice! You call kidnapping me and killing my family nice? I don't like you, I don't want to be anywhere near you, and I just wish a fireball would fall from the sky and incinerate your annoyingly, pompous ass." screamed Harry. Once again everything in the room was flying around, and Aro never saw the vase that was hurdling towards him from behind. With a growl, Aro fell to his knees from the force of the impact.

Ash, feeling Harry's distress rushed to the throne room just in time to see Aro climb to his feet in a blind rage. Without thinking, he stepped between Harry and the enraged vampire, standing alongside Marcus.

"Brother, calm yourself. The boy is with child and his hormones are all over the place." Marcus gripped Harry's hand almost painfully when the boy tried to say something.

"I have patiently put up with his temper tantrums, pranks and snide remarks, but I refuse to coddle him any longer. He will either bow to me, or join his family in the afterlife." bellowed Aro.

"Shit, shit, shit." mumbled Ash. He knew that Harry had went too far and things were about to get ugly. He had met with his future mate's family just the day before and they were close to finalizing their escape plan. It looked like things were going to happen sooner then they planned.

Harry went to say something, but Marcus clamped his cold hand over his mouth. "Aro, give the child some more time. You ask too much of him, too soon."

Ash subtly tried to steer Harry out of the throne room while Marcus and Aro were arguing, but was stopped when they bumped into a sneering Alec.

"Neither Corin, nor Chelsea's gift works on him, maybe we should let Jane try." Aro turned to Jane and signaled for her to join him.

Jane grinned evilly at the small boy, she had been eager to use her gift on him ever since he spelled her to spend the day bald three days ago. The little shit took offense to her calling him a whiny little whore. She was jealous of the attention Aro showered the boy with. She didn't see anything special about him, and she couldn't figure out Aro's obsession with him. Before the boy came, she was Aro's favorite. Sadly, Aro never tried to have a sexual relationship with her. She would have happily submitted to the powerful vampire. Since she was turned so young, Aro saw her more as his child.

Marcus pulled Harry behind him, trying to shield him from Jane. "Aro, she will kill the baby."

"Do you think, my Lord?" asked Jane, batting her eyes at Aro. "I wonder if I can just cause the baby pain. How do you think he will feel when his child thrashes in pain inside his stomach?"

Harry whimpered and wrapped his arms protectively around his stomach.

"Maybe the babe would claw it's way out." snickered Alec.

"Maybe the death of the child is what will force him to obey me. After all, it worked on you, Marcus." Aro said gloatingly. Marcus never knew the truth behind Didyme's murder.

"Excuse me." said Marcus, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"You are so naive." snapped Aro. "You believed that it was our enemies that killed my lovely sister. I couldn't allow her to take you away."

"You are responsible for my Didyme's death?" growled Marcus, menacingly.

Harry looked around the room when he heard a crackling sound. Looking up, he noticed multiple colors pulsating and humming. "The wards." whispered Harry to Ash. "The wards are falling."

*** BROKEN TWILIGHT***

I decided to follow the book for Marcus' age instead of the movie.


	50. Chapter 50

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

This one is a long one so enjoy.

I decided my Caius in this fic will be modeled after the Caius in the movies, unlike my Marcus who I went by the book with.

Please review.

***BROKEN TWILIGHT***

"Why would the wards be falling?" whispered Ash to, Harry.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno, but if I had to guess, I would say it was because they were built on the bond between Aro, Marcus, and Caius, and now that Aro and Marcus are fighting, that bond is breaking."

"Then that's a good thing, right?" asked Ash. Ash was trying to keep himself between Harry and Jane who was still glaring at them.

"Very. If the wards fall, then my family can get in here. You will also be able to use your gift." explained Harry.

"That is good." mumbled Ash, keeping an eye on not only Jane, but also her brother Alec.

Harry jumped when there was a loud crash. Peeking around Ash's shoulder, he was shocked when he saw Aro on the ground shaking his head. Marcus was standing over him looking ready to commit murder.

"Maybe we should try sneaking out while they're busy." whispered Ash. He was whispering out of habit, he knew all the other vampires could hear him.

Harry placed his hand on Ash's back and nodded his head. Silently he prayed that today would be the day that he got to see his mates again. He was concerned for Marcus, but he knew that if his family got into the castle, then they would help him. He also prayed that by the time he left here, Aro would be in many different pieces and burning.

"I don't think so." sneered Jane. "Aro may be busy dealing with Marcus, but he gave me permission to try my gift out on you and that unnatural little brat you're carrying."

"You touch me or my baby, and you will be burning along with Aro before the day is over." snarled Harry.

Jane threw her head back and laughed. "And what is a weak little whore like yourself going to do about it?"

Harry grabbed a hold of Ash's hand hoping that his extra energy would help sustain him while he fought Jane. He knew he wasn't going to get away from her without some sort of confrontation.

Ash squeezed Harry's hand trying to reassure the small boy. He knew that Harry was very powerful, but he couldn't use too much magic without risking killing the baby. He prayed that the wards would fall soon.

"Pain" whispered Jane.

Harry was expecting to feel excruciating pain, but was shocked when it was Ash who fell to the ground screaming.

"Just getting your little lap dog out of the way?" laughed Jane.

Harry couldn't take Ash's screams any longer, and with a wave of his hand, he sent Jane flying across the room and into the far wall. He could already feel a significant drain on his magic with just that one spell. Little things like, changing hair color and small pranks hardly effected his magic. Just as Harry bent down to help Ash up, large arms wrapped around him from behind, and lifted him high up into the air.

"If your nice, cutie, I will protect you from, Jane." growled Felix, licking Harry's ear.

Harry tried to break free, but he was no match for the large vampire. With a yell, Harry brought out his wings, slapping the vampire in the face with them. Confused, Felix dropped Harry hard on the ground.

"You got wings!" yelled Felix. "Fuck, that's hot."

Harry tried to stand up, but the fall knocked the wind out of him. Looking next to him, he was dismayed to find that Ash was still trying to overcome the lingering pain from Jane's gift.

"You little shit!" bellowed Jane. She was storming towards Harry, completely ignoring the fight between Marcus and Aro. Marcus was like a wild animal, tearing into Aro. Aro was holding his own pretty good, but it was obvious that Marcus was the better fighter. Aro had always relied on his guards to fight his battles for him. The guards didn't know what to do with two of their masters fighting. Since they didn't know whose side to take, they opted to just watch and hope that Caius returned from hunting soon.

Ash struggled to his feet despite the fact that he felt like his nerves were on fire. "Harry, how are the wards coming?" he gasped out.

Harry looked to the ceiling, and sighed "Still there." he said between gasps for air. The use of his magic and fall really took a lot out of him. If he would have had his mates these past few weeks his magic would have been stronger. Ash was helping him, but his energy was going to the baby, not him.

"Pain!" screamed Jane.

This time Harry wasn't spared the excruciating pain from Jane's gift. Curling into a ball on the floor, Harry screamed as pain tore through his pregnant body.

Marcus, upon hearing Harry's screams, turned his back on Aro and attacked the unsuspecting Jane. With a quick twist of his arm, Jane's head was ripped clean off of her body. Out of all the guards, Jane was by far the most dangerous. He knew that she wouldn't let up on the curse until Harry was dead. He also knew it wasn't wise turning his back on Aro, but be had to help Harry.

Harry rolled to his side and wrapped his wings protectively around his seizing body. The pain from Jane's gift was worse then the cruciatus curse. Grabbing his stomach, he cried out when he felt the baby kicking and thrashing inside of him.

Ash tried to get to Harry, but he was busy fighting off Felix. He knew that Felix desired Harry, and the only thing that had kept him from raping him, was Aro. Now that Aro was busy with Marcus, and mad at Harry, Felix wasn't going to let this opportunity pass.

With a roar, Aro attacked Marcus while his back was turned. He couldn't believe that Marcus had just killed, Jane. Jane was his favorite guard, and the most powerful. Grabbing Marcus by the hair, he bit into his neck sinking his fangs in as deep as he could.

Harry tried to get to his feet, but the pain was too bad. Feeling another painful stab to his stomach, Harry leaned forward and vomited blood all over the stone floor. Taking a deep breath, he pushed all his magic into his unborn baby, trying to save its life.

*** BROKEN TWILIGHT***

"Master!" yelled the demon, running into the sitting room where everyone was gathered. "The wards at the castle are falling."

Belial lunged to his feet with a wicked gleam in his eye. "Looks like time for some fun. Remember, I don't care what vampires you kill, just don't hurt Ash or Marcus." With that, everyone apparated out, wizards assisting the Cullen's, to wait for the wards to fall completely at Volturi Castle.

The group appeared outside the wards of the castle ready to storm it the second they fell. Harry mates were anxiously pacing back and forth, ready to rescue their tiny mate.

"Soon" said Belial studying the wards. "Ten more minutes and they should be down." He was ready to wipe out all of the Voltui, then level the castle. They weren't going to get away with stealing his pregnant grandson. Harry had suffered enough, he deserved a nice quiet life with his mates and family.

Severus hugged his mate close. "Ash said he's fine, everything will be alright. In a few more minutes, we will have our son back safe with us."

The group was large and impressive. There was Belial, a group of about fifty of his demons, the Cullen's, Harry's mates, Severus, James, the twins and Paul, Sirius, Regulus, Remus, Frank, Alice and Neville Longbottom, Gideon and Fabian Prewitt, and most of the wolf shifters. Harry was loved by so many that they all wanted to see him home safe and happy.

Belials wings flared out behind him and trembled. "Get ready" he yelled. "Their coming down."

Just then, Fawkes flashed in singing a mournful song. Everyone turned to look at the bird with a feeling of dread. If Fawkes was singing a sad song, then something horrible must have happened. Like the rest of them, Fawkes couldn't get through the wards.

"What's wrong with Fawkes?" asked Jacob, dreading the answer.

"Something's wrongs with Harry." said Belial, staring at the fire bird. "Despite the wards, he is still in tune with Harry." Dread filled the group as they listened to the bird sing mournfully.

***BROKEN TWILIGHT***

Blackness was creeping upon Harry. He had given everything he could to his baby and the kicking and thrashing had stopped. He prayed that the lack of movement meant that his little one was ok. Opening his eyes a bit, he saw that Ash was still fighting Felix and losing. Ash had multiple cracks running down his face and arms. Looking to Marcus, a tear slid down his cheek as he saw that Marcus wasn't doing much better. Aro was standing over him with his heavy black boot crushing his throat. Alec was kneeling behind him with a fist full of hair, ready to rip his head off.

Despite the pain and blackness, Harry struggled to his knees. He couldn't let these vampires, who had risked so much for him, die. Dipping into the last of his magical reserves, he sent out a blast of raw magic sending Aro, Felix and Alec flying across the room and through a large stained glass window.

Marcus and Ash rushed to Harry who had fallen back onto the cold stone floor. Harry was bleeding from the nose and mouth, and was deathly pale.

"Harry... Harry!" yelled Ash, dropping at Harry's side.

"He's cold" said Marcus, sadly. He was gently holding Harry 's hand, stroking the back of it.

"He's still breathing." snapped Ash. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he was trying to push all his energy into the small boy and his unborn mate.

"The little one's heart is weak." said Marcus, cupping Harry's pregnant belly.

"Harry!" Ash and Marcus looked up to see Harry's family come rushing into the throne room.

Belial flashed to his grandson and cast a diagnostic charm over him, paling at what he read. The baby was dying, along with his precious grandson. Harry had internal bleeding from Jane's curse, his bad leg was fractured and his magical core was depleted. The baby had also suffered from Jane's curse.

Belial looked up to his grandsons family who was anxiously gathered around him. Severus and Carlisle were having to hold his grandsons mates back. Trying to hold his tears back, he shook his head no. "I can't help him." he said softly. "His body won't be able to handle the magic it will take to heal his internal bleeding, and his magic has been depleted." This last part, Belial didn't want to tell them. "The baby... The baby has internal bleeding, too."

Harry's three mates fell to their knees, crying. They were too late to save Harry and their baby. Edward crawled to his mate and lifted his head so it was resting in his lap. Ripping his shirt, he gently wiped the blood from his angels face.

"No!" bellowed Draco. "There has got to be something you can do? Harry can't die." Draco joined Edward in caressing his mate. He wished that Harry would open his eyes so he could see those beautiful, soulful emerald eyes one last time. "I can't lose you, Harry." whispered Draco. "Please don't leave me."

Jacob wiped the tears from his eyes and grabbed Harry's hand. "Please" he begged. "Try something...anything. You can't just let him die."

Ash joined Harry's mates in touching the small boy. Harry wasn't his mate, but his unborn child was. He was so happy when he found out that not only was he getting a mate, but he was also getting a family. He tried to keep Harry safe, but he failed.

The Cullen's and the rest of Harry's family gathered around, looking at the scene with broken hearts. James was clinging to Severus with his head buried in his mate's neck. The only one who was missing from the family was, Jasper.

A scarlet blur flew past everyone and landed next to the dying angel / demon. Trilling loudly, Fawkes tilted his head and cried into Harry's mouth. Belial quickly cast another diagnostic charm over his grandson.

"The internal injuries in both Harry and the baby are healing." exclaimed Belial, trying not to get his hopes up.

"The little ones heart is beating stronger," added Marcus, with a slight grin on his face.

"You four" snapped Belial pointing at Edward, Draco, Jacob and Ash. "Keep contact with him and push as much magic into him as you can. Fawkes has healed the internal injuries, but he can't replenish his core. Whatever you do, do not break contact."

"Will he be ok?" asked Esme desperately. Just a second ago there was no hope in saving her son, but now thanks to Fawkes, he seemed like he had a chance.

"It's still bad, and neither him nor the baby are out of the woods. Their condition is extremely critical, but they have a chance. It's imperative that they keep feeding their magic and energy into Harry and the baby. Harry forced everything he could into trying to heal the baby, not leaving anything for himself." explained Belial.

"Where's Jasper?" gasped Alice. She was so worried about Harry and the baby that she didn't even notice that her mate wasn't there. Just then there was a loud commotion coming from outside the throne room. A second later, Jasper strode in dragging Aro by his hair and carrying both Felix's and Alec's head. The rest of the guard was ushered in by the demons and Harry's friends.

Sirius ran to Harry, but was stopped by Belial. "Don't touch him, we can't interfere with them transferring their magic and energy into him."

Regulus came up and wrapped his arms around his brother offering him support. He knew that Sirius dearly loved his godson. He felt guilty because Sirius had been spending all his time with him instead of being with his godson. He was having a difficult time being back in society after spending so long in his animagus form. He was having horrible nightmares and was afraid to leave the house or be alone. Most nights found him creeping into his brothers room as a panther, and crawling in bed with him and his mate. Sirius was being incredibly understanding, and didn't mind when he followed him around room from room, even waiting outside the bathroom for him. He was scared to be alone.

Marcus couldn't take his eyes off of the the smaller male with black hair. The man was gorgeous, despite the haunted look in his eyes. He never expected to find another mate after Didyme, so he was shocked when he saw the bond between them. He couldn't believe that he was being gifted with another mate. He could tell that this man had been hurt bad, and was going to need a gentle touch.

Regulus looked up when he felt someone watching him. He blushed when he caught a very good looking, young vampire staring at him. He didn't know why, but he felt a pull towards him. Since breaking out of Dumbledore's "zoo" he had been scared and leery of new people, but for some reason, this vampire felt safe.

Caius had returned to the castle to find complete chaos, and Jasper Cullen severing the heads off two of his guard. He knew it was a bad idea to kidnap the little Cullen boy. He didn't want anything to do with it, but there was no stopping Aro when he set his mind to something. Knowing that he was no match against everyone, he tried to slip out before being noticed.

"Well, well, well...what we do we have here, brother?" asked Fabian, walking around the hot, young vampire.

"Looks like a cute little bloodsucker to me." replied Gideon. "I wonder if he sucks...?"

"Now, now, brother, that's no way to introduce ourselves to him.." Fabian gave the blond vampire a deep bow. "Fabian Prewitt, at your service." he said.

Gideon mimicked his brothers actions. "Gideon Prewitt, I'm the better looking twin." Gideon winked at Caius.

Caius raised his eyebrows at the twins antics. Leave it to him to be mated to a pair of flame haired jokers.

Aro stared down at his little love. He was mesmerized by the beautiful wings surrounding him. "What is he?" he asked in awe. He knew that he wasn't going to get out of this situation alive.

James wrenched himself from his mates arms and attacked the vampire that was responsible for his child and grandchild's suffering. He was never good at physical fighting, but with his new vampire strength and anger, he felt like he could beat this bastard until there was pieces of him in every crack of the old stone walls.

Severus didn't try to stop his mate, quiet the opposite, he was enjoying watching James beat the fucker to death. If he wasn't so worried about his son and grandchild, he would have been highly turned on at watching his mate kill Aro.

Belial sighed. "Looks like I'm not going to get a go at him. Guess I'll have to wait until he joins me in hell."

Marcus snarled, Aro killed his Didyme. He would love to be the one to rip his brothers head off, but he understood that the boy's carrier needed to do this. He was also still enjoying staring at his flustered mate.

With a roar, James grabbed Aro's head and tore it off his body, stomping on it.

"What do we do with the rest, master?" asked one of the demons.

Looking around, Belial's gaze stopped on Marcus', he didn't want to kill them all if they were innocent of hurting his grandson. He understood that a lot of them were here against their will.

"Everyone who harmed Harry is dead." Marcus answered Belial's unasked question.

Belial nodded his head. "You have fifteen minutes to pack and clear out before I bring the castle down on top of you. If I catch any of you near my family, I will kill you without asking questions."

Belial knelt down and ran another scan on Harry. With a sigh, he stood back up. "Harry is in a coma."

***BROKEN TWILIGHT***

"Can I get you anything, dears?" asked Esme. She was standing next to her son's bed looking to Jacob and Draco. It had been a month since they had rescued Harry and he was still in a coma. In that time, his mates and Ash hadn't left his side or stopped touching him, other then to use the bathroom or take a quick shower. Ash had gotten a crash course on the vegetarian lifestyle, but thanks to Severus' potion, it wasn't that hard on him. Edward and Ash were needing blood daily to keep up their energy, and Jacob and Draco were needing to consume large quantities of food daily. Harry and the baby were siphoning large quantities of their magic and energy in order to stay stabilized.

"Do you even have to ask?" chuckled Jacob. "I will take three of whatever you are making."

"Same here" sighed Draco. Looking to his tiny mate, he leaned down and gave him a soft peck on the cheek. Harry was so pale looking and the dark circles under his eyes were darker then the vampires. Despite Belial spelling fluids and nutrient potions into his grandson, he was still dropping weight. The baby's heart was still beating and it was growing, but no movement had been seen or felt.

"Maybe we should take him to his sunroom for a bit." suggested Edward. They had been carrying him back and forth from his room to his sunroom daily. They knew that the sunroom was Harry's favorite place, and if he was awake, he would be spending most of his time in there.

As gently as he could, Edward picked up his limp mate and carried him to his sunroom. After they got him settled on his enlarged giant pillow, everyone took their places. Ash kept his hand protectively on Harry's belly, praying for just the tiniest bit of movement from his future mate. He had become obsessed with counting the tiny heartbeats.

"Belial should be here soon." said Jacob, looking at the clock. Everyday Belial had stopped in to scan Harry and the baby. Harry's magical core was replenishing, but at an agonizingly slow pace. Even though Harry's mates and Ash were helping stabilize the pregnancy, the baby was still taking magic from Harry.

"Wow, being a vampire really suits you." chuckled Edward, spotting Regulus walking into the room behind Marcus. This was the first time Marcus and Regulus had visited since Regulus' turning. Regulus looked ten years younger and much healthier and happier. Marcus was also a new vampire. He was happy now and he smiled and laughed whenever he could. Regulus immediately took to Marcus, and Marcus happily took over Sirius' role as protector. Marcus loved that Regulus never wanted to be out of his eyesight, and followed him around everywhere. Regulus felt safe and cherished with Marcus, and he was slowly starting to come out of his shell.

Marcus grinned and put his arm around his mate. "He is adorable, isn't he?"

If Regulus could have blushed, he would have been fire engine red. "How's Harry and the baby?" he asked.

"The same," answered Draco, sadly.

"He's a tough boy, he'll wake soon." added Esme, walking into the room carrying a huge mound of food. "Regulus, you look incredible," she said, smiling at the shy man. "Marcus, you look incredible, too." She couldn't get over the difference in Marcus, he didn't even look like the same vampire.

Draco conjured a table between himself and Jacob so Esme could set the food down. "This looks delicious, thank you." he said. Esme was an incredible cook, better then the house elves at Hogwarts.

"Do you think she's getting tired of cooking for us? I think she's in the kitchen twenty four hours a day now." laughed Jacob, taking a big bite out of a chicken enchilada.

"Of course not." said Esme, affectionately rubbing Jacob's head. "I love cooking for everyone."

A few minutes later the rest of the house filed into the room. It had become habit for everyone to be present when Belial scanned Harry. Even though Severus was a medi-wizard, he couldn't use wizard magic to scan him. They were afraid that his magic would interfere with the mates and Ash's transfer. Right on time, Belial flashed into the somber room. Without acknowledging anyone, he scanned his grandson.

Sighing, Belial looked up at everyone. "He's the same." he said gritting his teeth. He was getting really frustrated that there was nothing he could do for his grandson and his baby.

It was also hard to see all the disappointed faces of his family. They all may not be blood related to him, but he considered everyone in the room family.

***BROKEN TWILIGHT***

Harry was now eight months pregnant, and still in a coma. The baby was growing, but there was still no movement from the little one. Everyone was trying to stay positive, but it was getting harder. They were afraid that Harry was just holding on long enough for his child to be born. They also feared that the baby wouldn't survive outside of Harry. All the scans on the baby showed that it was fine, but there had to be a reason why it hadn't moved. They also decided not to find out the gender of the baby, not without Harry.

Rosalie had wanted to decorate a room for the baby, but Carlisle talked her out of it. They were already going to take it hard if the baby didn't make it, they didn't need seeing the baby's room all decorated making it harder. Draco also flat out refused, saying that Harry wanted to decorate the room. Paul had finished the handmade crib and it was truly an impressive piece of art work. For now the crib was being kept in the garage, it was too painful for everyone to look at.

Jasper had been slipping deeper and deeper into depression, blaming himself for what happened to his little brother. For the most part he was keeping to himself, but he was never far from whatever room Harry was in. He had taken to obsessively guarding the room his brother was in, terrified that someone else was going to try snatching him.

The entire house, which was filled with laughter when Harry was awake, was quiet and somber. Despite Harry not being dead, they were still grieving. They missed Harry's giggling, and practical jokes, and the way he lit up a room just by walking into it. Tension was also growing between Harry's mates. Months of being within arms reach of each other was really starting to get to them. Tempers were getting shorter, and a few times they had even come close to blows. Thankfully, Jasper had managed to diffuse the situation before things got too ugly. The mates were hurting and they were starting to take it out on each other.

"I'm getting a shower." grumbled Draco, peeling himself off of his mate. Without looking back, Draco walked out of the room. It was getting harder and harder for Draco to continue to cling to his half dead mate. He would continue to do it until Harry took his last breath, but it was slowly killing him. All he did, twenty four hours a day, was hold onto Harry. He had stopped praying a month ago, Harry wasn't improving.

"Don't give up on him." snarled Jasper, as Draco walked by.

"I'm not giving up." snapped Draco.

"You are, I can feel it. You no longer talk to him, snuggle with him, or even kiss him. Your just going through the motions with no feelings." Jasper growled back.

"Fuck you!" snarled Draco. "I don't need you telling me how I feel, or how I should feel."

"When it come to my little brother you do. He needs to know that you still love him, he needs a reason to keep fighting. Unless, you no longer love him." said Jasper, eyes going black.

"You bastard!" screamed Draco, lunging at Jasper.

"Shit," cursed Edward, lunging to his feet. His family was out hunting, and Severus and James were locked in his soundproof potions lab, there wasn't anyone around to break up the fight.

By the time Edward got out into the other room, the fight was going full out. Draco and Jasper were throwing punches and tossing each other around, destroying the house. Edward tried to dodge flying fists and feet to break up the fight, but he wasn't having much success.

Jacob looked down at his tiny sleeping mate, he didn't know if Harry could hear them, but he didn't need this. "I'm getting Severus," he said.

"Is it safe to break the transfer?" asked Ash. Since Harry had been in a coma, he has had at least two of his mates touching him at all times.

"If I don't get Severus, their going to destroy the house, and I don't think if is good for Harry. I know it sounds stupid, but I know he can hear us." said Jacob.

"It's not stupid, I believe it too." Ash said with a grin. He had gotten along great with the large wolf shifter. "Just hurry up, I don't think it's safe to be away from him for too long."

Jacob nodded and took off as fast as he could. Ash was listening to the fight so he never noticed the twitch in Harry's finger, or the movement behind his closed eyelids.

Harry knew that he had been out if it for a long time. He had tried to come back to his mates when he heard them begging for him, but he just didn't have enough energy. Everyday he grew a little bit stronger, but it still wasn't enough for him to open his eyes. He felt horrible that his mates were hurting over him, but there was nothing that he could do. He was feeding what magic his mates were giving him to his baby. The baby was more important then what he was, and he wasn't going to let him or her die. Lately though, his baby wasn't needing as much magic from him. It had scared him at first when the little one stopped taking the magic, but he could tell that it was healthy and thriving. He figured that since the baby was getting closer to being born, it no longer needed high amounts of magic to grow.

Harry internally gasped as he felt a shock run throughout his entire body. It was like someone had just doused him in ice water. He could hear shouting, but he couldn't make out what was going on. Struggling, he tried to open his eyes. There was something wrong, and for the first time in a long time, he felt like he had the strength to open his eyes. He could also no longer feel his mates and that scared him. He figured that the shock he felt was them severing the connection. With great effort he was able to open his eyes just a crack. Looking around, he spotted the back of Ash's head. He tried to make a sound to get the vampire's attention, but nothing came out. He tried to move his limbs, but like his voice, they didn't want to work either.

There was a high pitched scream, then the sound of something large being shattered. The sound scared Harry, making him jump. Ash spun around and stared in disbelief at Harry's emerald eyes. "Harry?" he said breathlessly. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. For months now they had prayed to see his eyes open, but they were finally starting to accept that it would never happen.

Harry tried to smile, but it came out more of a grimace. He felt weaker then a newborn baby, and keeping his eyes open was becoming increasingly difficult.

Edward came flying into the room, having seen Harry's eyes open through Ash's mind. Racing to the bed, Edward dropped to knees and started caressing his mates face. "You're awake, I can't believe it." cried Edward.

Tears fell from Harry's eyes at hearing the pain and relief in his mate's voice. It was so good to be able to finally look at him. He wished he could say something to reassure him, but his voice still wouldn't work.

"Don't cry love." Edward said softly, gently wiping the tears away. "Your home and safe."

Draco and Jasper came tearing into the room looking a mess. Both Draco's and Jasper's hair was a ruffled and their clothes were ripped and torn. Draco was bleeding from the lip and nose and bruises were forming on his face. "Merlin, Potter, if I had known that a fist fight with your brother would have woken you up, I would have beaten the shit out of him months ago." grinned Draco.

"You wish you could beat me." laughed Jasper. He couldn't believe that his little brother was awake. Quickly he pulled out his phone and texted Alice. He knew that Alice would tell the rest of the family and they would be back in minutes.

Harry looked to Draco in concern. Why was he and Jasper fighting, and was he hurt? He hated seeing blood on his mate. He tried to lift his hand to Draco, but all he managed was a weak twitch of the finger. Draco saw the twitch though, and grabbed Harry's hand.

"Hey, it's ok, love." Draco brought Harry's hand up to his lips and kissed it. With a wave of his hand, he banished the blood and repaired his clothes. "See, just tiny scrapes. Like Jasper could hurt me."

Harry closed his eyes and was just drifting back to sleep when Jacob came running into the room followed by his athair and dad.

"What the hell is going on? Jacob said you were fighting." Severus threw a death glare at Draco and Jasper. Severus didn't know yet that his son had finally woken up.

His eyes felt like lead, but Harry managed to crack them open just a tiny bit. He couldn't see much, but he managed to make out the outline of his third mate, and two of his fathers. Harry tried to give them a smile, but he couldn't even summon up enough energy for that. Closing his eyes, he drifted off back to sleep.

***BROKEN TWILIGHT***

Harry was sitting in his sunroom propped up by numerous fluffy pillows. His three mates were hovering anxiously around him, and Ash had his cold hand on his stomach. Today was the third day after he first woke from him coma. Everyone was excited and the house was once again bubbly and lively. He was still extremely weak and could only stay awake for about an hour at a time, but he was doing much better. His limbs were still picky on when they wanted to work, along with his voice. He still needed contact with his mates, but not all three at once. That didn't stop them from touching and trying to snuggle with him at once.

Harry gave Ash a small smile as they watched his mates argue. Harry desperately wanted to get a bath, but his three mates were arguing over who would get the honors of doing it. With a sigh, Harry asked Ash, "Can you get my dad for me, please?" Ash gave the small boy a wink, then left the room. Harry's three mates were so into their arguing that they never noticed Ash leave.

James walked into his son's sunroom shaking his head. The arguing from the three men could be heard all over the house. Without needing to be asked, James swept up his son and carried him to the bathroom. Severus was already in there filling up the tub and pouring potions in that he brewed specially for his son.

"Thanks dad" Harry said, voice barely above a whisper.

James chuckled. "How long do you think it will take for them to realize that you're missing?" James could still hear the three mates arguing.

"Their going to freak when they can't find him." added Severus. "Do you need my help, or are you good?" he asked James. His knew that Harry wouldn't want them both helping him as he bathed.

James kissed his mate a kiss on the cheek. "We're good, thank you, love."

Harry moaned as he was lowered into the hot bubbly water. "Merlin, that's wonderful." Harry laid his head back and closed his eyes.

James picked up a washcloth and started washing his son's body. He knew that his son was too weak to do it himself. James chuckled, "They noticed your missing and they are going out of their minds." Thanks to James' vampire hearing, he could hear them easily, even though he was upstairs.

Harry opened his eyes and grinned at his dad. The hot water mixed with whatever potions his athair put in the water, had him feeling a million times better.

"3...2..." counted James. "1" Harry's three mates came busting into the bathroom, knocking the door off its hinges. They were all set to yell, until they heard Harry's soft giggling. It had been months since they heard him giggle.

"Potter, if you ever just disappear like that on us again, I swear to Merlin, I'm going to tie you to the bed." growled Draco.

Harry giggled even harder, tears leaking from the corner of his eyes.

"All right you three, now that you found, Harry, get out." ordered James. "Let me get him bathed and dressed before he gets a chill."

"But, we wanted to do it." protested Edward.

James looked to the three boys, then pointed to the door. "Next time, work together instead of arguing."

With one last look at their little angel, the three dominants dropped their heads and left the bathroom.

Harry continued to giggle until his mates were out of sight. "Thanks, dad" he smiled. Harry brought his hand up and touched his massive belly, it was the first time he had seen it without a shirt on. "Merlin, I'm huge." he said, poking at the very large bump. "Baby bump my ass, this is a damn mountain."

James chuckled at his son. "Have you felt the baby move, yet?" Everyone was concerned with the lack of the little one's movement.

Harry shook his head and frowned. "No, but I can feel that everything is alright. Maybe it's like what it was for me. He or she just needs a bit more time to get stronger."

"I'm sure that's what it is." said James. "Did you want to find out if it's a boy or girl?"

Harry thought for a minute, then shook his head. "I can give birth any day now, I can wait and be surprised. We do have to get a room ready though."

Both James and Harry laughed when they heard Rosalie cheering. "I think you made your sister very happy. Come on, let's get your hair washed, I'm sure she is eager to get planning."

***BROKEN TWILIGHT***

Harry bolted up, waking from a dead sleep. "Was... Was that what I think it was?" he asked his mates. Looking down he spotted Ash staring intently at his stomach, hand as always touching it. Ash was still feeding the baby his magic and energy, so for at least twenty hours a day, he had to be touching the 'mountain'.

"It moved." said Ash in awe. If he wasn't a vampire, he knew that he would be crying right now. He had been begging to whoever was up there listening to give him a sign that his mate was going to live.

With tears in his eyes, Harry placed his hand next to Ash's. He gasped when he was rewarded with a swift, hard kick. "Oh my god!" he cried out. Harry looked up to his mates, tears falling from his eyes. "You have got to feel this." Instantly, Harry had three more hands on his tummy. The baby must have been feeling good because he or she started jumping all around, nudging each one of their hands.

Harry looked up when heard someone clearing their throat. "Do we all get a turn?" asked Jasper. Behind him stood the rest of the family, all looking eager.

***BROKEN TWILIGHT***

Harry moaned as he waddled down the hall with the help of his big brother Jasper. He was huge...no ginormous. He felt like his stomach was going to split down the middle any second. He was half afraid that Ash had been supplying his baby with too much magic and now he was going to give birth to a six year old.

"We're almost there." chuckled Jasper. Over the last week they had been decorating the nursery, but they kicked Harry out two days ago so they could surprise him with the finishing touches. Harry wasn't able to help with the decorating much, other then to point and order. He was still a bit weak from being in a coma, and he was the size of a large pony.

"Who spelled this bloody hall to be longer." groaned Harry. He had one hand on his mountain, and his other clinging to Jasper for support.

Jasper chuckled. "We're here." They were standing outside a white door with the words LITTLE ANGEL'S ROOM, written in fancy letters on it.

Harry grinned and traced the letters. "You did this, didn't you?" Jasper had the fanciest handwriting in the house.

"Yes, sir." said Jasper, winking at his baby brother.

"It's beautiful." said Harry. Harry tried to get on his toes to give his brother a kiss, but his large belly got in the way. Harry poked at his tummy, then giggled as it poked back. "I love you, little angel, but I can't wait for you to come out." Jasper chuckled and bent down so Harry could reward him with a kiss to the cheek.

Grasping the doorknob, Harry held his breath as he turned it. He couldn't wait to see what his family did to the room. He picked the paint colors and such, but left the decorating to his mates and family. He gasped and his hand flew to his mouth when he spotted his angels room. The first thing that caught his attention was the stunning handmade crib. It was made of redwood and aspen and had Native American symbols carved into it. The crib bedding had ocean and sea life printed on it, and in the middle of the crib sat the Pegasus stuffy that Alice had given him.

Above the head of the crib was a large dreamcatcher that was truly impressive. Instead of normal hawk or eagle feathers, the dreamcatcher had Phoenix feathers, Fawkes' feathers. On each side of the dream catcher there was a giant wing painted on the wall. The left wing was an exact replica of his grandfather's wing and the right wing was an exact replica of his wing.

Looking up, Harry spotted tiny snitches darting across the ceiling, and every once in a while, a snowy owl would fly by. The room itself was painted in a pale green. Since Harry didn't know the sex of the baby, he needed a neutral color. Of course, Draco, Severus and Regulus had to rub it in to, James, Remus, and Sirius, that Harry had chosen Slytherin green.

One of the larger walls had a beautiful wood scene painted on it with a pack of wolves that were frolicking around. The wolves looked like Harry's favorite shifters, and Remus in their wolf forms. Frolicking with the wolves was a pair of frisky foxes, a black panther, a grim and a stag.

There was a dresser, toy box and changing table made out of redwood and aspen, and they too had Native American designs, just like his crib. Harry couldn't stop the tears that fell. Paul had not only hand made the crib, but he also made the matching furniture. He didn't know what happened to the furniture that he had originally picked out, but he didn't care. Paul had done a spectacular job on the furniture.

Against the far wall, next to the closet, was a child's size piano. On the wall in front of the piano was dancing little music notes. On a shelf, on the wall on the other side of the closet, was a little bubbling cauldron that made real bubbles that were spelled to disappear before they landed on the floor making a slippery mess. Little potion vials were next to the cauldron that lit up in different colors. The potion vials worked as a nightlight for the baby.

He knew that each of his mates were going to add something to the room that represented themselves. Obviously, the wood scene represented not only Jacob, but his family of animagi. The snitches on the ceiling represented Draco, and the piano represented Edward. He was happy to see that his athair represented himself by adding the cauldron and potions, and himself and Belial were represented by the angel wings.

Harry looked around the room at his family. The room was so amazing that he was speechless. All he could do was stand there, crying happily.

*** BROKEN TWILIGHT***

Harry was sitting in his sunroom talking to his fish. It wasn't easy, but he finally convinced his mates and family to give him five minutes of peace. He loved his family more then anything, but he was feeling a bit snappish. He was afraid if he didn't get some alone time, then he was going to bite someone's head off. Little things had been getting on his nerves today, like Ash's staring at his mountain, Jasper trying to manipulate emotions, Jacob's humming, Draco's breathing...and Edward's lack of breathing. It was just all getting to him. He was a week away from his due date, and he blamed it on that. He was so big and uncomfortable that he couldn't walk unless he had help.

Harry giggled when he brought his finger up to the tank and the baby Hippo Tang followed it. He had added her to the tank shortly after watching 'Finding Nemo'. He knew that he needed a 'Dory' fish to add to his tank. He loved his little fish friends and they helped relax him.

Harry frowned and looked down when he noticed a puddle of water at his feet. "Athair!" he screamed in a panic. Running his hands over the tank, he started looking for the leak.

"What's wrong." asked Severus running into the sunroom, followed by Harry's mates and Ash.

"There's a leak in my tank." he said frantically. "Hurry and fix it before they die." Harry felt a sharp twinge in his abdomen, but ignored for fear of his fish.

Severus took a deep breath, then his eyes bulged out of his head. "Harry, that's not fish tank water. Your water just broke." Severus' creature allowed him to be able to smell the difference between saltwater and amniotic fluid.

Harry frantically shook his head no. "No...no..no.. , I-I'm not ready." he said panicking.

Jasper tried sending calming waves to his little brother who was close to hyperventilating. Harry rounded on Jasper, "stop with the fucking mood manipulations. If I want to panic, I'm allowed. I'm about to squeeze this giant of a baby out my ass, I think I have earned my right to be freaking."

Emmett's loud booming laugh could be heard for miles away, accompanied by Rosalie's loud smack to the back of his head.

***BROKEN TWILIGHT***

Harry was laying on his side trying to will the pain away. He had been in labour for five hours and he couldn't take much more of it. Edward was sitting behind him gently rubbing his back, while his other two mates crowded around the bed. His father, athair, dad and grandfather were in the room with him ready to assist with the delivery. As much as he had come to love Ash, he didn't want him in the room while he delivered. Ash was more then fine with Harry's request, he didn't think he could handle witnessing the birth of his mate.

"Please, can't you just cut it out?" cried Harry as another contraction hit him.

"I'm sorry, Harry, we will only do that as a last resort." said Belial, wiping his grandson's forehead. He hated seeing Harry in pain, but he only wanted to do a c-section incase of an emergency. The least amount of magic they used on Harry, the quicker the recovery time. It also wasn't safe to use too much magic on males as they were delivering.

"Tell Jasper that I'm sorry for snapping at him, I was just scared." rambled Harry.

"He knows, love," reassured Jacob. He winced as Harry squeezed his hand as hard as he could. For a little angel, he had a hell of a grip.

Harry screamed as a huge contraction wracked through his tiny body. This contraction was worse then all the others and lasted longer. "Please, please, I can't take it anymore." Labour pains made Jane's gift feel like a feather tickling him.

"It's almost time." smiled Carlisle. He was getting all the supplies lined up that he would need in order to clean up the baby. He was so excited that his little grand baby was coming into the world. He never imagined that they would have an infant in the house.

Harry mates looked on nervously as Severus prepped their mate for delivery. They were so relieved that Harry's suffering was almost over. They were excited to hold their child, and even though they didn't dare mention it, they were anxious to find out who the biological father was. Regardless of who the father was, they were going to love it like it was their own. Technically, they all were the child's magical father.

Severus was sitting at Harry's feet at the end of the bed. Originally they had planned on using a medical bed with metal stirrups, but Harry refused to get into it. He was horrified at the sight, then broke down in tears begging them not to put him in the medieval toucher device. They tried to explain the purpose of the stirrups to him, but he just turned away and walked to his room, refusing to get out of his bed. He said they were magical and they could magic the damn bed clean after he delivered.

"Ok, Harry, I want you to push with the next contraction," instructed Severus.

"What the hell do you mean, next contraction? They haven't stopped for the last two hours?" snapped Harry. Harry threw his head back and screamed when the next contraction hit.

"That's what I mean by 'next one'," smirked Severus. "Now push as hard as you can."

Harry tried not to scream with each push, but the pain was excruciating. "You guys are fucking each other for now on. If you lay so much as one finger on me, I'm ripping it off and shoving it up your ass."

All three mates winced at Harry's words. They knew that it was just the pain talking, or at least they hoped that it was just the pain.

"Fuck, get it out," screamed Harry, pushing as hard as he could.

"I can see the head," said Carlisle standing behind Severus. He was waiting to take the baby after it was born.

"I want you to give me one good push, then stop," instructed Severus.

Harry pushed as hard as he could, then stopped when his athair told him to.

"Merlin, Harry, the head is out." gasped Draco. "Look at the full head of hair!"

Harry was trying not to push more, but it was hard, he was so close to getting the baby out.

"One small push, then your done." Severus was staring in awe at the tiny little head in his hands. He could already tell who the biological father was.

Harry bit his lip, then gave one final push. He had closed his eyes, but quickly snapped them open when he heard a loud wail.

"It's a girl!" said Severus, grinning from ear to ear. He knew a little girl was going to keep this group of men on their toes. As gently as he could he laid the baby on his son's belly.

"She's a little angel," said Belial staring at the tiny infant.

"Of course she is," said Draco puffing out his chest. "Any kid of ours is going to be a little angel."

"No," said Harry crying, wrapping his arms around the still gooey baby that was placed on his stomach. "She's a little angel, a real little angel. She will be like me when she comes into her creature inheritance." Harry didn't know how he knew, but he just knew that she was an angel.

Belial caressed the little angels face, "She's beautiful. She looks just like my Ariel." he said sadly. "Your correct, she will be an angel when she matures."

"There's no doubt who the father is," chuckled Edward. He was already head over heals in love with her.

Carlisle gently took the baby from his son. "I will get her cleaned, dressed and warm, then I will return her to you. Do you have a name?"

***BROKEN TWILIGHT***

Everyone was gathered at the Cullen home anticipating the arrival of the newest member of the family. The house was bursting with people, including Marcus, Regulus, Sirius, Remus, Caius and the newly turned Prewitt twins, Paul, the twins, Billy Black, and every wolf shifter in the pack. Esme had been busy cooking and serving up food and snacks for all the food eaters, and the twins were handing out blood pops to the vampires. Ash and Jasper were standing by Harry's bedroom door, barely moving a muscle.

"Harry sure has a set of lungs on him," said Sirius, cringing as a particularly loud scream came from his godson.

"He screams as loud..." started Fred.

"making the baby, as he... added George.

"does delivering it," laughed Fred.

"To much information boys." growled Remus. It was still hard for him to think about his pup was having a pup of his own.

"Alright, listen up everyone,"boomed Emmett, standing up on the coffee table. "I'm taking bets on who the biological father is. I'm starting it off by betting on Draco, he's one horny little bastard," laughed Emmett.

"I don't think this is a very good...," Remus started to say.

"I second, Draco," called Sirius.

"Alright, we have two for Draco," said Emmett, scribbling it down.

"Put me down for, Black." yelled Paul.

"We second and third that," called Fred and George at the same time. "That knot doesn't let anything escape."

Billy face-palmed and dropped his head. There were something's about your son that you didn't need to hear, or visualize.

"We'll both take, Edward." said Marcus, pointing to himself and his mate, Regulus. "Draco may be horny and the wolf has a knot, but Edward can go all night long.

"We have to go with Edward, too. We know first hand the stamina of a vampire," laughed the Prewitt twins.

"Come on, Remus, you know you wanna bet," sang Sirius.

Remus grumbled for a minute then called, "Jacob." He was a wolf, so obviously he had to vote for the wolf.

"Let's see, that makes...2 for Draco...4 for Jacob, and 4 for Edward." boomed Emmett. "Come on, we need some more bets."

"I'll take Draco," said Rosalie.

"I'll take..." started Alice. She giggled as a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Don't you dare," growled Emmett. "You have probably already seen it." Alice just shrugged her shoulders and giggled.

"Put me down for the wolf," said Caius. He didn't like wolfs, but be knew they were fertile little beasts.

"Come on mom, place a bet," Emmett begged of Esme.

Esme gave her son a beautiful smile, "Jacob," she said.

"Didn't see that coming," laughed Emmett.

"I did," said Alice in a sing song voice. Emmett childishly stuck his tongue out at his sister.

"I don't agree with this," said Jasper, "but I'll take, Draco."

"Jacob, put me down for, Jacob," laughed Ash. "Did you see the size of Harry's stomach? That baby has to be from his largest mate.

Everyone cringed as another ear piercing scream came from Harry's room. A minute later it was followed by the cries of a baby.

"Betting is now closed, with Jacob getting the most votes," laughed Emmett. He couldn't wait to meet his little niece or nephew. He had big plans on teaching them how to play video games, and be a prankster.

Everyone crowded around the room awaiting the big news.

***BROKEN TWILIGHT***

James handed his son his newborn little girl who was wrapped in a pink blanket and sporting a pink hat. "She's beautiful," he said, kissing Harry on his sweaty head.

Harry stared mesmerized at his tiny little miracle. "I don't get it, she's so tiny. It felt like I was delivering a toddler."

Carlisle stared down at his son and granddaughter. "She was only 6 pounds, a tiny little thing."

"But I was huge," said a wide eyed Harry.

"You only looked huge because you are so tiny," said Edward, reaching out to touch his daughter's petite little hand. Draco and Jacob snickered at their mates little pout.

Harry couldn't take his eyes off his baby, she was beautiful. There was no denying who the father was, but he thought he could see a little of his other two mates in her. "Athair, can you tell everyone? I'm sure their anxious."

"Emmett had them all taking bets on who the father was," laughed Edward. He could hear everything that was going on in the rest of the house.

"Well, remind me to curse him with jack ass ears and tail when I'm cleared to use magic," chuckled Harry.

Severus took his granddaughter from his son, "I will make the announcement, then return her to you."

Severus entered the living room where everyone was gathered, proudly carrying his granddaughter. James and Belial were walking next to him, admiring the baby in his arms. A hush fell over the room when they entered, then a cheer went up when they spotted the pink bundle in his arms.

"Yes, it's a girl," shouted Rosalie. She would have been happy if it was a boy, but she really wanted to buy little pink dresses and hair bows. She would never admit it to anyone, but she always wanted to play with Barbies, and now she had an excuse. Even though it would be a few years before the baby was old enough, she was already planning a shopping trip for all the different kinds of Barbies she could find, along with the convertible, mansion, pool, stable, horses, and whatever other accessories where in the stores.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet the newest member of our crazy, mixed up family." smiled Severus. "Little six pound, Nitika Ariella." Severus purposely left off her last name just to torture everyone.

"Come on," bellowed Emmett. "Who's the father?"

"Jacob is," said Billy, wheeling up to meet his granddaughter. "Nitika is Native American, meaning angel of precious stone."

"Ariella, means lion of god. Is she like, Harry?" asked Esme, peering over Severus' shoulder so she get a good look at the baby.

"Billy is right, Jacob is her biological father, but both Edward and Draco are her magical fathers. She does have a bit of each of them in her." explained James. Nitika had Jacob's dark skin and black hair, but it was wavy like Edward's. She had Harry's softer facial features, his tiny nose, but had Draco's pointy chin. Her eyes were a newborn grey but had flecks of green in them. They didn't know if her eyes were going to stay that way, or end up emerald like Harry's. Right now they looked to be a mix of Harry and Draco's eyes.

Ash and Jasper couldn't wait any longer. Pushing their way through the family, they finally made it to where they could see Nitika. "Wow!" gasped Ash. He couldn't get over that this perfect little being was his mate.

"She will be an angel like Harry," warned Belial. "She will need protection as everyone will want to claim her. She might possibly even have more then one mate."

Ash didn't like the idea of sharing his mate, but he understood that there was a chance that he would have to. He would do whatever was needed for his little angel.

"Can I see, Harry?" asked Jasper.

"Only if you return this," said Severus, placing the baby in Jasper's arms.

"I...I...I," stuttered Jasper. He had never held a baby and he was terrified of breaking her.

"It's alright, Jasper," said Alice, approaching her mate with a camera. "You won't hurt her."

Jasper grinned when he felt little Nitika's emotions, she was feeling sleepy and hungry. Walking like he was on eggshells, Jasper carried his niece back to Harry's room. He was afraid with each step that he took that he was going to drop her. Jacob met him at the door and happily took his daughter from, Jasper. She looked incredibly tiny in the shifters large hands.

Harry shyly smiled at his big brother. "I'm sorry..."

Jasper held up his hand. "There is nothing to apologize for, you were in your right to yell at me. I'm just so thankful that both you and Nitika are alright." Jasper kissed Harry on the head. "I'm giving you a heads up. Alice has a camera," he warned.

***BROKEN TWILIGHT***

Later that night as Harry slept, three men sat staring at a tiny little dark skinned baby who was sleeping in a pink bassinet next to the bed.

"You make a beautiful baby, Black," said Draco, gently rocking the bassinet.

"No, WE make a beautiful baby. Without all three of us, Nitika, nor Harry would have survived. We are all her dads" said Jacob, grinning at his fellow mates.

***BROKEN TWILIGHT***

This isn't the end, but it is the end for a while. I wanted to tie up all the loose ends for now so I can concentrate on my other fics. I will update this occasionally so we know what's going on with Harry and his family, but the updates will be very sporadic. There will be time skips, and less angst in the updates.

Thank you everyone who has hung in there for my first ever fic. I really appreciate your reviews, they gave me the encouragement to continue.


	51. Chapter 51

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

This is just a little shorty I wrote up on this rainy day. There is sex ,so of course I had to omit it here. You can find it over at AO3. Without the sex this will be very short.

Hope you enjoy this little peek into our favorite boy's lives.

REVIEW.

***HP

Jacob gasped and closed his eyes groaning.

"Maybe it's a wolf thing," giggled Harry.

"Yeah, maybe she's marking her territory," added Edward, chuckling.

"You are the only one she does that to and she gets you every time." grinned Draco.

Rosalie walked up to Jacob and took the week old baby girl from his arms. "Who's my good girl?" she coo'd while grinning at the large shifter. "Your auntie is so proud of you, yes she is. Did you pee pee on your daddy? You're such a smart little girl."

Jacob stood up and everyone laughed harder when they spotted the large wet spot on his shirt. With a groan, he pulled the warm wet material from his skin. "Why? Why is it me that she always pee's on?"

Harry stood up still giggling and took his mate's much larger hand. "Come on, you, I will help you get cleaned up." Harry gave Jacob a wink.

"What," snapped Draco. "He's gonna get special attention just because he was pissed on." Draco leaned back in his chair and gave Harry his best seductive luck. "If I piss on myself, will you help me bathe, too?"

"Eww, that's disgusting," said Harry, scrunching up his face. "But, if you don't watch your language around our daughter, I will piss on you myself." Harry stuck out his tongue then turned around and pulled Jacob out of the room.

Harry drug Jacob into the bathroom then magically locked the door. Turning around, he took in the magnificent site of his largest mate. He was so damn horny. It had been months since he had sex. His athair had warned him against penetrative sex for eight weeks after the birth of his daughter, but he didn't say anything about not having an orgasm.

A deep rumbling came from Jacob's chest when he saw the way his little angel was checking him out. He could also smell Harry's intense arousal in the air. "Harry, your athair said that we can't..." Jacob's protest got caught in his throat when Harry walked up to him and pushed his small hands up under his damp shirt and started caressing his skin.

"Would you like me to take care of you?" asked Harry, licking his lips and letting his finger dip below the top of Jacob's jeans.

Jacob nodded his head, moaning.

Harry lifted Jacob's shirt up, but needed help from the large shifter to get it over his head since he was too short. Running his fingers over his mate's nipples, he got on his toes and kissed him on his lips. Harry moaned when Jacob grabbed the back of his head and deepened the kiss. After a few minutes, he reluctantly pulled away and smiled at his wolffish mate. Letting his fingers slowly drift down, Harry stopped when his fingers encountered the buttons to his jeans. Biting his lip, he popped the button then pushed the zipper down. Stepping back out of arms reach of his mate, he slowly started to undress.

Jacob couldn't take his eyes off the magnificent sight of his mate stripping. Harry was the most breathtaking person he had ever laid eyes on. Harry was perfect in every way, even after just giving birth he still looked perfect. Grabbing himself, he started to rub his aching cock through his jeans. It had been too long for him and he knew he was only going to last a few minutes.

***DELETED SEX SCENE***

Scooting back, Harry laid flat out on Jacob's stomach panting as the hot water showered on top them. "I needed that." he said in a trembling voice.

Jacob was caressing his mate's back, letting his fingers glide between his ass cheeks and lightly tickling his entrance. "I will never complain about Nitika pissing on me again."

Harry sat up and looked at his mate, giggling. "Love you," he whispered.

"Love you too, my angel."

***HP

Harry was feeling a million times better when he left his room freshly dressed with his grinning mate. Who knew that an orgasm could give you an extra spring to your step. Hand and hand with Jacob, they entered the living room where most of his family was assembled.

Harry froze at the sight that he was met with. Ash was standing in the middle of the room holding his sweet baby and on either side of him was one of his mates, wearing a wet shirt.

Jacob threw his head back and started laughing.

Looking around, Harry spotted two empty bottles of water. Grinning, he walked up to his mates. "Did she pee on you two, also?" he asked in fake concern. Immediately, they started nodding their heads, pouting.

Cupping Edward's cheek, he pulled him down and gave him a heated kiss. He made sure he kissed him long enough to leave him painfully hard. Walking over to Draco, he did the same thing. Stepping back, he admired the large bulges in his mates trousers. "Then I guess you two will have to shower together and take care of that." Harry pointed to their bulges.

Harry took his daughter from a laughing Ash. "Your daddy's think your mommy is gullible," he said in a baby voice. "My sweet little angel wouldn't pee on them. Your mommy's good girl." Harry gave his daughter a kiss on her cheek.

Looking up Harry smirked at Edward and Draco. "Really, using your innocent daughter for sex, that's just wrong." Winking at his shocked mates, Harry left the room singing Nitika a lullaby.

Even at the other end of the house, Harry could hear his family laughing at his poor horny mates.


	52. Chapter 52

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Yeah, I know I was supposed to update Purrfect Life next, but as I was staining new kitchen cabinets, the scene with Harry and Jasper invaded my brain and wouldn't leave. I also felt bad for Edward and Draco, leaving them all horny.

Also, please don't dwell on mistakes, I didn't proof read. Sorry, been busy with renovating and just too tired.

SEX SCENES HAVE BEEN DELETED, PLEASE GO TO AO3.

PLEASE REVIEW

*** HP

"Jaz, do you love Nitika?" asked Harry softly. He was laying on Jasper's bed with his head on Jasper's shoulder and Nitika laying on both of them.

Jasper was gently running his fingers through Nitika's baby soft hair. "What kind of question is that, silly? Of course, I love this little one as much as I love you." Jasper placed a kiss on his little brother's forehead. "Why would you even ask me that?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Well, you don't hold her," he said softly.

Jasper snorted. "Harry, I don't hold her because I don't love her, I don't hold her because I do love her. I'm terrified of accidentally hurting her." Jasper picked up one of the baby's hands and started playing with her fingers. "Look at her, Harry, she is so tiny and fragile. It wouldn't take much for me to hurt her and I couldn't live with myself if that happened."

Harry smiled into his big brother's neck. "You could never hurt her, Jaz. You have been looking after me since I was small and you never once hurt me."

"You weren't this small," laughed Jasper. "For a tiny little kid you were tough. Nitika though, I have never been around anything as fragile as her."

"Don't tell anyone," whispered Harry, "but I was scared to pick her up for the first few days. I was fine with holding her, but picking her up just terrified me. Laying her back down also scared the shit out of me. She looked so delicate laying there and her neck was so fragile. Each time I tried to lay her back down, I just stood there holding her awkwardly trying to figure out how to do it. I didn't want anyone to know how scared I was so I called father in each time to pick her up and hand her to me. I figured since he was a doctor, he was use to handling babies."

Jasper chuckled. "She is so amazing Harry, and so are you. Never did I think my life would turn out this wonderful. When Alice came into my life, I didn't believe her when she said we would have a family someday. Then you came, I was scared and in awe all at the same time. I watched you for hours everyday, even while you slept, I was completely mesmerized by you. Now I have this little one and I couldn't be more content with my life. Harry, you are the reason why I am so happy."

"Alice better not hear you say that," giggled Harry.

Jasper playfully tugged on his little brother's long hair. "We have a bond, Harry, you and I. You mean as much to me as Alice does, just in a different way." Jasper winked at Harry.

Harry giggled. "You have always been my favorite, just don't tell Emmett." Harry gently adjusted Nitika so she was laying tummy to tummy with Jasper. Feeling Jasper tense, he quickly grabbed his hand and placed it on her back. "She likes it when her back is rubbed and gently patted."

With a trembling hand, Jasper started to softly rub circles on his niece's back. "Never in a million years did I picture myself holding a baby. These hands have killed so many vampires and humans."

Harry sat up so he could look at his brother. "Jasper, there is no one on this planet that I would trust more with my daughter than you." Harry started to nervously fidget. "Jasper, I-I was wonder i-if you would be her godfather?" Harry bit his lip waiting for a response.

Jasper gasped, he knew how important godparents were in the wizarding world. During the godparents ceremony a bond is formed between the child and the godparents. This bond is almost as strong as a parent / child bond. If anything were to happen to Harry and his mates, he would be responsible for the raising and well being of little Nitika.

"Harry, it would be an honor to be her godfather. Are you sure that I'm the best candidate though?"

Harry gave Jasper a blinding smile. He was so afraid that Jasper was going to reject the request. Jasper had yet to hold Nitika and he was afraid that he didn't like her. "You are the only candidate in my opinion. I know that you would give your life to protect her. You would make sure that she was always happy and loved. When father rescued me a-after everything, you were the one that saved me. If it wasn't for you, I would still be in a very dark and scary place. I know that you would be an incredible godfather for Nitika."

"Then I happily accept, and I'm honored that you think that I would be an incredible godfather for this little angel."

Harry gave an excited squeal and rewarded Jasper with a big kiss on the cheek. "This means so much to me. I know I have a large family and there are plenty of people who would look after her if something were to happen to me, but I know that you would do the best by her."

Harry jumped off the bed and ran towards the door. "I have to go tell my mates," he yelled, never looking back to see the look of panic on his brother's face.

Jasper looked wide eyed down at the tiny infant that was sleeping peacefully on his stomach. He couldn't believe that Harry took off and left him alone with this fragile little human. Just because he was now her godfather, didn't mean he was any less petrified of holding her. Sighing, he placed one hand on her head and the other on her butt. Gently rocking back and forth, he tried to sit up. He was almost there when she made a cute little grunting noise, freezing him mid wiggle. He was now stuck in a half reclining position, back against the headboard and a baby slumbering on his stomach. Shaking his head, he reached for the blanket and tucked it around his precious goddaughter. He didn't mind being stuck in an uncomfortable position, she was worth it.

***HP

Edward was stalking his prey. Without making a sound, he peered around the corner spotting his oblivious meal. Taking a deep breath, he savored the sweet smell of blood as it pumped through his prey's veins. It had been too long since he had last feasted. Six weeks, he had gone six weeks without tasting blood, and now it was time to feast. He could already picture himself sinking his fangs into the soft flesh of his victims neck and drinking his life giving blood. He could already taste the warm blood as it flowed down his throat, pooling deliciously in his stomach.

Harry gave an unmanly scream as he was grabbed from behind and tossed onto the bed. Before he had a chance to get his bearings, a hard cold body fell on top of his, pinning him to the mattress.

"Do you know what today is?" growled Edward, as he buried his face into his mate's neck mouthing the plump vein that was throbbing erratically.

"Groundhog Day," said Harry gasping for breath.

Edward sucked harshly of his prey's neck, bruising the pale flesh. "Guess again, my delicious little morsel" he growled.

Harry made a sound that was a cross between a giggle and a moan. "Y-your b-birthday?"

Harry screamed as fingers started tickling him.

Edward grabbed Harry's hands and pinned them above his head with one of his own hands. "Today has been six weeks since Nitika's birth," he growled. "Today is the day that Severus said that I would once again be able to feed from you." With expert hands, he quickly divested his mate of his pants and boxers.

Harry was panting, face flushed, pupils blown wide with desire. This was his first sexual encounter with Edward since his abduction and also his first time feeding him since then. Harry was too sick to feed Edward after he was rescued then his athair said that they had to wait six weeks after the delivery to allow his body a chance to recover and his blood to replenish. Edward had once again been drinking animal blood, but he had stopped that six weeks ago.

Edward started sucking on his mates neck while his hand started gently massaging his balls. He badly wanted to sink his fangs deep into his mate, but he wanted to prolong their pleasure. He loved hearing Harry moan and cry out in pleasure as he sucked and caressed him. Slipping out of his own pants he started to rub their cocks together.

Harry arched up into his mate crying out his pleasure. Moaning, he tilted his head back giving his vampire free access to his neck and blood.

Edward could no longer hold back, with an animalistic growl he sunk his fangs deep into his prey.

Harry screamed as he came all over Edward's cock and his own stomach. Panting, he laid there trembling as Edward finished feeding and came with a roar.

***HP

Harry was laying on his stomach in his sunroom with his beautiful wings spread out around him. Since the birth of Nitika six week ago, he had been neglecting his wings. He didn't understand why his back was paining him until his grandfather explained that his wings needed regular grooming and exercise. He had spent an hour earlier stretching and flapping them, then he took a forty five minute shower where he washed each soft feather. Now, he was basking in the sun while they dried out.

"I wonder what color her wings will be?" said Rosalie softly. She was sitting in the rocking chair rocking a sleeping Nitika.

Harry propped his chin up on his folded hands and looked to his big sisters. He knew how badly Rose wanted to be a mommy and he wished that there was something he could do to help her.

"She will be the most beautiful angel ever," sighed Harry.

"No doubt there," smiled Rosalie. She was completely smitten with this tiny little human. If she could, she would hold her all day and night, never letting her go.

"Rose, did you hear that I asked Jasper to be Nitika's godfather?"

Rose snorted, "Is that what he was crowing about all day yesterday like a proud peacock? I would have never have guessed it, even with him murmuring it to her all night long as he held her while she slept. Honestly Harry, I liked it better when he was scared to hold her, it was one less person I had to share her with. Do you know he even growled at Edward when he tried to take her from him early this morning?"

Harry giggled, "Jasper had become quite possessive of Nitika since he asked him yesterday if he would be her godfather. It was adorable how he fussed over her. Leaving the two of them alone was genius, Jasper was no longer afraid to hold her.

"Rose, I-I was wondering if you would be Nitika's godmother?" asked Harry shyly.

Rose's head snapped up. "Me...godmother...I...really?"

Harry chuckled at his sister's lack of speech. Speaking her mind was one thing Rose was known for. "Really, you. I would love for you to be her godmother. I know that you would always fiercely love and protect her. Besides, with so many dads, Nitika will need someone with good fashion sense."

Rose snorted, "Draco is more of a diva than me." She couldn't believe that Harry was trusting her with the life of his daughter. Deep down she had hoped that Harry would ask her, but she was content with just being the best aunt on the planet and spoiling the little one rotten.

"Well?" asked Harry biting his lip.

"I would love, love, love, love to be her godmother. You don't know how much this means to me." If Rose could, she would be crying right now. Just because her tears wouldn't fall didn't mean that she wasn't crying.

Harry got up, stretched his wings out behind him and gave his sister a hug. "Thank you," he said softly. "I love you so much, Rose."

"I love you too, trouble," said Rose, using her old nickname for him.

***HP

Harry was talking to his fish friends when he felt a warmth behind his back and feathers tickling his neck.

"You smell like Jacob and Edward, but my scent is fading," growled Draco in his ear.

Harry shivered, he would never admit it, but he had been avoiding Draco the last few days. Draco was his only mate that he hadn't done anything sexual with since his abduction. He wanted to be with Draco, but he was by far his most aggressive mate and he tended to lose himself to Draco's dirty words and rough treatment. He still had a few more weeks to go before his athair cleared him for sex, but he knew that Draco would have him babbling and pleading to be pounded by him.

Harry moaned as he was pulled back against a hard warm chest and feathers cocooned him. "I think, little angel, that you have been avoiding me."

Harry tried shaking his head no, but froze when teeth clamped down where his neck met his shoulder.

"I can't let you go any longer without being covered in my scent,"whispered Draco, swirling his tongue around his mate's ear.

Harry moaned and tilted his head back.

"Take off your clothes and get on your knees," demanded Draco. He knew exactly why his little angel had been avoiding him. Harry loved it when he was dominated by him.

Harry shakily got to his feet and striped down until he was standing naked in front of his mate. Draco looked glorious standing there with his wings flared out behind him, caressing his hard cock through his pants.

Draco licked his lips, drinking in the sight of his beautiful naked angel. "On your knees, hands behind your back."

Harry swiftly dropped to his knees and placed his hands behind his back.

Draco moaned, a submissive Harry turned him on immensely. "Spread your legs, let me see how hard you are."

DELETED SEX SCENE...

***HP

Harry gently lowered the naked and squirming little girl into the warm water. Even after six weeks, he was still scared that he was going to drop his slippery little angel. Holding the back of her neck with one hand, he started to gently rub a soaped up cloth over the tiny baby with his other hand. He could not believe that he had a child of his own. He never planned a life after the war, thinking he wouldn't survive. When he was being held captive by Voldemort, he prayed that death would take him. He thought for sure that his family abandoned him so he had nothing to live for. Now he had so much and an eternity to enjoy it.

"You, ok?"

Harry looked up to see his grandfather standing in the nursery. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he never heard the demon enter. "Yeah, I'm good," he smiled.

Belial grabbed the towel that Harry had left on the changing table and draped it over his arms.

Harry smiled at his grandfather. Lifting Nitika out of the little plastic tub, he carefully placed her in his grandfathers arms and helped wrap her with the towel.

Belial carried the tiny infant to the changing table and started drying her off. He missed out on this with his daughter, he missed out on everything. Once his little angel was good and dry, he dressed her in a warm one piece green sleeper and put a matching baby cap on her tiny head. Wrapping her in a soft blanket, he picked her up and started rocking her, smiling as her eyes started drooping.

Harry watched as his grandfather tended to his daughter. It was hard to believe that this was the infamous Belial, one of the leaders of hell.

"You seem to be doing a lot of thinking tonight," said Belial.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Just a lot to think about, I guess."

Belial took a seat in the rocking chair and started rocking his granddaughter. The little one was already asleep, but he just wasn't ready to put her down. She felt incredible all snuggled up in his arms. "Anything you need to talk about?"

Harry shook his head. "No, just thinking about the past and the future."

"You have an amazing future ahead of you, little one. Don't let dwelling on the past bring you down. I wish there was more that I could have done for you."

"You did what you could, and I'm thankful for that. You gave me a family, and without them, I would have never made it this far. My life is far better then what I could have ever asked for. Yeah, I went through hell, but it was all worth it to be standing where I am right now."

"Your too good and forgiving," chuckled Belial. "I'm thankful for that, otherwise you may not have wanted me in your life."

Harry smiled, "I love you and will always want you in my life."

"I love you too, little one."


	53. Chapter 53

I do not own Harry Potter of Twilight.

PLEASE READ:: There may not be updates for any of my fics until the second week of Nov. We leave on the 15th for vacation and won't be back until first week of Nov. I have a million things to do between now and the 15th to get the house and farm critters ready for my dad to take over... I will be taking my iPad on vacation so if i get some down time, I will write.

***HP

"Harry, stop fussing," Jacob chuckled.

Harry wings fluttered behind him in agitation. Jasper went to place his hand on his shoulder to calm him down, but the angel shrugged him off. "Don't tell me what to do!" Harry snapped. "You are taking my two month old daughter out of the safety of this house, I'm entitled to be fussy and nervous."

"Angel, I'm only taking her to the reservation for a couple of hours, I really don't think I will need all this stuff." Jacob was weighted down with three diaper bags full of clothes, and another three smaller bags full of bottles, formulas and every type of potion that a baby might require in their lifetime.

Harry hid his shaking hands in the pink blanket his daughter was wrapped in. Looking down at his beautiful baby, his eyes filled with tears. "She has never left me, or been out of the house."

Jacob sighed, "Harry, come with us. It's my dad's birthday party, he would love for you to be there. There's going to be food, music, games; it's going to be a blast."

Finally, the tears that had been threatening to fall all morning, started to fall. "I-I can't," he said brokenly. "I-I'm scared. I want to, I just can't."

Jacob pulled his imprint into his arms, careful of his daughter that was sleeping in his small arms. "I know, Angel." he said softly. "It's only for a few hours and you know you will be safe on the reservation. The pack adores you, they will protect you."

Harry sniffled, crying on his mate's muscular chest. "I just... I can't," he cried. "I'm scared to leave the house." Harry still couldn't get over his fear of leaving the house. He was making progress before the Volturi incident, but now he was more scared than ever.

Jacob rubbed his imprints back soothingly, wishing there was something more he could do for him. "Nitika will be safe, I will guard her with my life."

"I know," Harry whispered. "It's just hard letting her go. What if someone steals her or..."

"Harry, I promise nothing bad will happen. We are just going to spend a few hours at the birthday party, then I will bring her safely back." Jacob reassured.

Jasper turned his baby brother around to face him. "Hey, don't forget that you designated Draco to be her personal body guard during the party, and the twins will be there along with Remus and Sirius. Nitika will be fine and she will love all the attention she is going to get showered with," Since the party had been announced three weeks ago, Harry has had himself a nervous wreck. He no longer slept in bed with his mates, but was found sleeping in whatever room his daughter was in. He very seldom let anyone else hold her now, and Severus had been forced to brew nutrient potions because Harry was hardly eating.

"I can't lose her," Harry cried harder. He wanted to scream and shout, curse Jacob for wanting to take his daughter out of the house, but he knew that he was being unfair to both Jacob and his daughter. He didn't want Nitika to be scared to go outside like him. He wanted her to run and play in the ocean, climb trees, make mud pies, catch butterflies and everything else that earth had to offer. Staying locked up in a house twenty four seven, terrified to take a step out the door, was not the life he wanted for his little princess.

Draco descended the stairs looking every bit the pampered little prince that he was raised to believe he was. He was wearing dark gray dress pants, a pale blue dress shirt with a darker blue tie, black dress shoes and his pale blonde hair was pulled back in a tight pony tail. Harry thought he looked totally hot, but not dressed appropriately for a birthday party at the reservation.

"What happened to the close I left out for you? " Harry huffed, sticking out his bottom lip.

"Please Potter, I can't be caught in public with such beggar rags on." Draco sneered.

Harry lowered his head, eyes filling with fake tears. "I had Alice pick them out just for you. I couldn't wait to see you in them, more importantly, I couldn't wait to strip you out of them. See, I had a plan for after you returned home from the party, I was going to reward you for protecting our daughter and wearing the clothes that I picked out for you. It involved someone of the new toys you brought home from your favorite store and those fuzzy handcuffs."

"Fuck," Draco growled, not so subtly adjusting himself. "So what your saying is, if I wear those hideous rags, you will try the toys that I have been wanting to play with, but you keep refusing? You will let me do whatever I want to you?"

Harry nodded his head, running his tongue over his lips in a seductive manner.

"Tonight?" Draco asked, face starting to flush. He had been wanting to add some new toys to their play, but his little mate had been reluctant.

Harry handed his daughter off to Jasper and stepped up to Draco. Reaching up to the tall blonde, he started to undo his tie. "I may have even had Alice pick up a few surprises of my own to add," he whispered in his ear. "I heard you had your eye on a certain pair a skin tight red leather pants with the ass cut out of them."

"You d-didn't," Draco stuttered, now painfully hard. He had been fantasizing about his mate in those pants while he fucked him from behind for months.

Harry made a humming sound and lowered his jogging pants down just enough for Draco to get a glimpse of red leather.

"Fuck me," Draco groaned, eyes pinned on the red leather.

"I thought it was your job to fuck me," Harry said with a wink. "Don't forget, my athair has deemed me perfectly healthy and ready for..."

Without waiting for Harry to finish, Draco turned and raced up the stairs to get changed. Giggling, Harry turned back to Jacob and Jasper, who were standing there looking dumbfounded.

"Why you sneaky little..." Jacob snarled. With a growl, he pulled out his wallet and handed over two twenties.

"Hey, there was no restrictions on the bet. You bet me forty dollars that I couldn't get Draco to wear that outfit, and I won. Don't be such a sore loser."

"At least he won't be the one walking around with a sore ass for a week," Edward joked, leaning against the door. "Honestly, Harry, agreeing to let Draco do what he wants all for forty bucks, you will be lucky if you will be able to walk afterwards."

Harry grimaced, Edward was right, Draco was going to tear him up. "It wasn't about the money, I have plenty of that. You know how much I hate losing a bet."

Edward pulled his mate to his chest and slipped his hand down the back of the sweat pants, massaging the semi leather clad ass, allowing his finger to slip between the exposed crack. "How about I loosen you up for Draco while their gone?"

Harry groaned, but reluctantly pulled away. "If I let you have at my ass first, I won't be able to walk for a week. Sorry, I think I'll have pass."

Edward pouted playfully. "A week, huh? More like a month you little tease."

Harry started to laugh, but froze when he saw Draco standing at the top of the steps. "Whoa!" he gasped, mouth going dry and all of a sudden feeling very hot. He was wishing now that these leather pants had the front cut out of them too.

"I get your ass all night, Potter, for wearing this hideous outfit." Draco growled.

Draco was still wearing his hair pulled back, but now instead of dress pants, he was wearing skin tight jeans, a button up form fitting green shirt with the top three buttons unbuttoned that gave you a peek of his bulging chest muscles, and black converse sneakers. Harry's leather pants all of a sudden got very tight and uncomfortable.

Smirking, Draco slowly descended the stairs, looking his mate directly in the eyes. "I can smell your arousal from here, little one." he growled. "I take it you like me dressed this way?"

Harry dumbly nodded his head, unable to currently form any words. Harry always thought his Draco was hot, but now he looked like a sex god. Draco looked so different, so sexy, so delectable, so..."

"Ugh, please," groaned Jasper, collapsing onto the nearest chair. "Harry...empath here, please control yourself."

"Don't worry, hunny, I'll take care of you," giggled Alice, skipping into the room. She had a vision of Harry's emotions sending her mate into sexual overdrive, and she couldn't wait.

With a snarl, Jasper handed his goddaughter to Edward. Scooping up his squealing mate, he disappeared to their room.

Chuckling, Harry was finally able to come to his senses. Stepping up to Draco, he caressed the exposed collar bone and let his fingers dip down to his chest. "You look sexy as hell. Maybe you would be better off wearing you stuffy, got something stuck up your ass, clothes. I would hate for some hot guy to steal you from me."

Draco closed his eyes enjoying his little mate touching him. "I don't think so. If wearing this turns you on this much, I'm going shopping for more outfits like this."

Harry licked his suddenly dry lips. "I love you dressed like this," he said, voice cracking. "Don't stay at the party too long, we have a date with your box of goodies." Harry was all of a sudden looking forward to the night.

Draco groaned trying to will away his painful erection. "I could stun the mutt, ditch the party and we could get started on the fun now."

"Hmm, very tempting," Harry panted.

"Don't make me hose you two down," Severus growled, wishing that his ears would shrivel up and fall off. "Black, you better get going," he snapped.

Harry paled and stepped away from Draco. He could feel bile burning his throat, trying to force its way out. With a cry, he snatched his baby out of Edwards arms and wrapped her in his wings.

"Harry," Severus scolded.

"I-I can't do it," Harry cried, backing away from everyone.

"Harry, we have been through this...numerous times." Severus sighed. "Nitika will be fine with Jacob, nothing bad is going to happen to her."

"Please... Please don't take my baby away," Harry was on the verge of hyperventilating. He thought that he could be strong enough to let her go, but he wasn't.

"It's ok, angel, Nitika can stay," Jacob said sadly. Yes, he wanted to take his daughter to the party and show her off, but he couldn't bare seeing his little imprint so distressed.

"No," Severus snapped. "Harry's behavior isn't healthy for himself, and it definitely isn't healthy for Nitika. Harry is only going to get worse if he doesn't learn. Yes, Harry is going to cry and have a meltdown, but he will live. It's better to do this now why Nitika is only just a baby, then when she is a few years old and having to watch her daddy have a panic attack because she wants to play outside."

"Please, I promise I will get better, I'll work really hard, just don't take my baby now, I'm not ready." Tears were falling fast and hard down Harry's face.

Severus looked at his son sadly. "Do you want Nitika to be scared to go outside? Do you want her to be stuck in this house thinking that everyone was out there waiting to hurt her? Do you know how unhealthy it is for a growing child to never go outside and soak up some vitamin D?"

Harry frantically shook his head, backing away from his athair. "I will get better, I promise."

Severus closed his eyes taking a deep breath. He hated seeing his son like this. Harry had every reason to be scared to go outside and to be over protective of his daughter, but this wasn't healthy. "Harry, I know you have tried, but it has been over a year and you still can't take one step out the front door. You are going to transfer your fears to Nitika and then she too will be scared to go outside. Is that what you want?"

"No," Harry cried brokenly. "I can't do it though, I can't let her go."

"Yes, you can," Belial said softly from behind him. "Harry, I know that you can do it because you only want what's best for Nitika. Being trapped in this house isn't healthy for her, and you know that. Let your mate take her to the party."

Harry peeked into his wings and smiled as his precious daughter blinked up at him. "If anything happens to her..."

"She will be fine, little one," Belial said peeking over his grandsons's shoulder so he could see his beautiful granddaughter.

Biting his bottom lip, he walked up to Jacob and slowly handed Nitika over to him. "I'm sorry," he said, voice barely above a whisper. "Take care of her."

"Harry, I..." Before Jacob could finish his sentence, Harry turned and ran.

"Go," Severus said. "We will take care of Harry. I know it feels like we're being mean to him, but we're only trying to help him."

Jacob looked uncertainly at Severus. "I can't hurt him like this."

Severus sighed. "Mr, Black, take my granddaughter and go to the party." he ordered,

"Come on, Jake," Draco said opening the door. "Harry will be ok. All moms go through some sort of separation anxiety. Maybe this will help him deal with his issues."

Reluctantly Jacob followed Draco out the door with his daughter.

***HP

Severus found Ash and James standing outside the hall bathroom door looking frantic. He could hear his son physically getting sick and it greatly concerned him. Harry had barely eaten a mouthful of food for the past three weeks, he didn't need this.

"He's warded the door," James said, reaching out to his husband.

Pulling out his wand, Severus waved it in front of the bathroom door trying to bring down the wards. "Damn, I can't break them."

Belial stepped up to the door inspecting the wards surrounding it. "He's good," he chuckled. "I can't even get through this. I taught him too well."

With a growl, Severus started banging on the door. "Harry, open the door." The only sound that could be heard from inside the bathroom was the occasional sniffling.

"Please, baby," James pleaded. "We're worried about you." Still there was no answer from the other side of the door.

"Should we call Jacob and have him bring Nitika back?" Ash asked. He was already feeling stressed over his mate leaving and going somewhere where he wasn't allowed, he didn't know how much more he could take. Despite the vampires and the shifters getting along, there were still some elders that weren't comfortable with them on the reservation. They didn't want to cause tension at Billy's party, so they decided to stay home.

"No, Harry has to learn that it's ok for Nitika to go outside." Severus said. A part of him did want to call his granddaughter home, he hated seeing his son like this. His poor son had already suffered so much, it hurt him to see him suffering even more.

"Jasper!" Edward called, knowing that if anyone had a chance to get Harry to open the door, it was Jasper. He may be Harry's mate, but him and Jasper shared a very close bond. It was always Jasper that Harry ran to first when he was hurt, seeking comfort, or needed help with something.

In a blink, Jasper was standing in front of the door pulling a shirt over his head. "Harry, can I please come in? All you have to do is adjust the wards to allow just me in."

Harry was laying on the cold tile floor curled up in a fetal position, crying. He knew his family was right about his daughter going outside, but right now he hated them. His little baby was out there where it was dangerous and filled with vile people like Voldemort, Greyback, Dumbledore and Aro. People who just wanted to own and use you, laugh at your pain and suffering.

Harry didn't realize it, but his magic was lashing out, destroying the bathroom. Shattered glass from the large mirrorwas scattered around him, some even imbedded in his flesh. The marble sink was in pieces and water was flooding the floor. Harry's fear for his daughter was causing him to have flashbacks of when he was being held captive by Voldemort and Dumbledore.

"Harry," Jasper started to bang on the door when water came flooding into the hallway. "Dammit, Harry, let me in." Jasper was trying not to panic, but he couldn't feel any emotions coming from his brother and he prayed that it was the wards that were blocking his empath abilities.

Belial pushed past Jasper and pressed his hands against the door, concentrating as they started to glow red. They could see the wards rippling, fighting against Belial's force, but despite Belial's pushing everything he had into them, the wards held strong. "Fuck," Belial cursed.

James pulled out his cell to call Jacob home, but Severus quickly snatched if away from him. "Sev, give me my damn phone, now!" he growled.

"We're not helping Harry any by making Jacob bring Nitika home." Severus snapped. "If he's reacting this bad now, how do you think he's going to be the next time she wants to go outside? He needs to see that his daughter can walk out that front door and return safely home. James, Harry needs professional help for this, it's not healthy. We didn't push him before because he was just recovering from Voldemort and Dumbledore and then he was pregnant, but now we need to do something. Harry is immortal, he can't spend eternity hiding in this house."

James closed his eyes, nodding his head. "You're right, I just can't stand seeing him like this. He's so young and has been hurt so very bad."

Severus pulled his mate into his arms and held him tight. How the hell did he survive so long without his mate? "Harry is tough, he'll make it through, there's just going to be a lot of bumps along the way."

"Harry! Please, Harry, open the door." Jasper was still banging on the door, pleading with his brother to open the door. Water was still flooding through the crack and Belial was vanishing it as it came.

"We need to get in there." Edward yelled, banging on the door too.

"His magic is out of control, if we don't get to him soon, he's going to bring the house down. Severus, let's try at the same time to get through the wards." Belial suggested.

Belial placed his hands back on the door and at the same time Severus pointed his wand at it. "Count of three." Belial said. "one...two...three." Together they pushed everything they had into bringing down the wards. There was a bright shimmering light then a loud crashing sound as the wards crumbled under their combined power.

"Harry," Jasper yelled, rushing past the two exhausted man and falling to his knees next to his brother. The floor was completely flooded with ice cold water and Harry was laying in it, practically catatonic."

"Careful of his side," Severus yelled, noticing all the pieces of glass embedded in his son's delicate flesh.

Edward gently picked his mate's head up out of the water and laid it on his lap. "Come on, angel, come back to us," he pleaded.

Belial swept in and laid his hands on his grandson's head, putting him into a deep sleep. His magic was dangerously out of control and he had to knock him out before he hurt himself or somebody else. "Let's get him out of this water and somewhere dry and warm."

"Don't," Severus quickly said when Jasper went to pick Harry up. "He's injured, let me levitate him to the couch."

Jasper nodded and stepped away from Harry, following his floating form out into the living room. When the wards finally had come down, Harry's emotions were so strong that he thought he was going to pass out. Harry's emotions hadn't been that intense and out of control since Carlisle first brought him home.

"James, go get my medical bag," Severus gently ordered his mate. "Demon, how long will he stay out?" he asked the exhausted looking Belial. He knew that the demon used an amazing amount of power to break through his son's wards.

"Until I wake him," Belial answered, collapsing in one of the plush chairs. It had been a very long time since he had used that much of his power; there was less than a handful of beings that could match his power, and it seemed that his grandson was one of them.

"You going to be alright there, old man?" Severus asked looking over his shoulder at the infamous demon.

"You're not getting rid of me that easy, elf," Belial chuckled. "I just need a few minutes."

Severus grunted and got to work carefully pulling the glass out of his son. Harry was lucky, there was a particularly large piece lodged under eye. Just a half an inch or so higher and it would have been in the eye. After he got all the glass out, twenty eight pieces, he cleaned the wounds thoroughly and healed them. A scar was left under his eye, but some ointments would have that gone in a few months.

"When should we wake him?" Edward asked anxiously. It had killed him to see his mate like this and to know that he had caused it himself. He knew that Harry had issues, but he didn't realize that they were that severe.

Severus ran his hands tiredly over his face, Belial wasn't the only one who was feeling the effects of breaking down Harry's wards. "Let's wait an hour or so to give the demon and myself a chance to rest. If Harry goes off the deep end again, we will need our strength." Severus sat back in a chair and closed his eyes.

***HP

Groaning, Harry grabbed his head, trying to stop it's mad spinning. He had never had a hangover before, but he could imagine that it felt something like this. He couldn't remember what happened to make him feel this way, but trying was making it worse.

"Feeling shitty, are we?" Belial chuckled. "Losing control will make you feel that way."

Reluctantly, Harry opened his eyes grateful that someone had been kind enough to dim the lights. Harry was having trouble focusing, but he could just make the concerned faces of his grandfather, athair, dad, mom, Jasper, Ash and Edward. "Wat appened?" he slurred, mouth feeling like it had been stuffed full of cotton.

"Here sweetie," Esme smiled, holding out a glass of water.

Harry gingerly pushed his head up and took a sip with the help of his mother. "Thanks," he said, voice still sounding gruff.

Severus sat down on the edge of the couch that his son was laying on. "I have a pain reliever and an anti nausea potion for you."

Harry groaned some more, but took the potions without complaining. They may taste like shit, but at least they worked. "Why do I feel like Emmett used my head as a football?" he moaned.

"Do you remember anything?" Edward asked softly, reaching out and grabbing his mate's hand.

Harry squinted his eyes, concentrating was a little easier now that he was feeling better. "I... I don't know. I was in the..."

Before anyone could stop him, Harry lunged to his feet in a blind panic. "Where is she?" he screamed, frantically looking around for his baby. "Where the hell is my baby?"

Severus quickly stood up and approached his son. "She's fine, Harry. Jacob texted a little while ago letting us know that everything was alright and that they would be home soon." Severus held his hand out to his son, but Harry slapped it away.

"I want her home now, not soon." Harry reached in his pocket for his phone growling when he found it missing. "Give me my damn phone," he snapped.

Jasper stumbled to the nearest chair falling into it and grabbing his head with his hands. Harry's fear was debilitating.

"Harry, she will be home soon. Jacob said that they were having a good time...even Draco." Edward said trying to reassure his mate.

Harry screamed as loud as he could then ran to the front door, flinging it open so violently that it put a hole in the opposite wall. Breathing hard, Harry went to take a step out, but collapsed to the floor sobbing.

Everyone ran to help Harry, but stopped when they felt his magic pushing them away.

"I-I can't do it," Harry sobbed brokenly. "I can't even go outside for my own daughter. I'm a horrible daddy, I don't deserve to be one. Nitika would be better off without me."

"Harry,"

Harry looked through his curtain of tears to see his father standing on the front step looking at him with concern and understanding.

Struggling to sit up, Harry held his arms out to the man that took him in when nobody else wanted him and showed him unconditional love. Rushing forwards, Carlisle scooped up his youngest son and carried him back to the couch settling him on his lap and whispering words of comfort to him while he cried brokenly.

"H-Help m-me," Harry stuttered. "I-I don't want t-to be like this a-anymore. I-I want to be a g-good daddy."

"Oh, Harry, you are an incredible dad and I'm so proud of you. Being scared to leave the house does not make you a bad dad."

"B-but it does. What if she was playing outside and someone tried to snatch her? I would be too scared to go outside to save my little daughter."

Carlisle took Harry's red, tear stained face in his hands and made him look him in the eyes. "Son, I don't doubt for one minute that if Nitika needed you, that you wouldn't rush out that door without thinking twice."

"But I can't! I tried to go out to get her now, but I couldn't. As soon as I opened the door and looked out, I froze."

"That's because you know deep down that Nitika is alright. You know that she is safe with two of her fathers, and they would do everything in their power to protect her."

More tears fell from Harry's eyes as he pleaded with his father. "Please help me, please. I want to be able to go outside and play with my daughter without being scared. I don't want to live like this anymore."

"Oh, baby, of course I will help you...everyone here will help you." Carlisle pulled his son in close holding him tight. "It's not going to happen over night, but I promise that you will get better."

Harry laid his head on his father's chest enjoying being held by the first man that ever loved him. He missed snuggling like this with his father, and sometimes he wished he could go back to being that innocent little boy he was before he left for his first year at Hogwarts.

Harry was just drifting off to sleep when he heard someone softly calling his name. Blinking back the sleep, Harry looked up to see his largest mate looking down at him with a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Hey, angel, I have someone here who wants some daddy loving." Very gently, Jacob handed over the pink bundle that was in his arms.

Still nestled safely in his father's lap, Harry took his daughter and brought her in close to his chest. "Hey, my little princess, did you have fun at grandpa's birthdays party?" he sniffled, more tears falling from his eyes. "Daddy missed you so much, and I promise that I'm going to get better for you. I don't want to miss a second more of your life. I love you so much."

Harry's eyes grew heavier while staring down at his beautiful baby. It wasn't long before he was sound asleep in his father's lap still holding his two month old daughter with Carlisle helping support her.

"Damn, looks like I'm not getting red leather pants tonight," Draco jokingly grumbled.

With a growl, Severus slapped his godson hard in the back of the head.


	54. Chapter 54

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

M'KAY,,, I ONLY GAVE THIS A HALF ASSED READ THROUGH SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK..

I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING AND ENCOURAGING ME TO CONTINUE ON WITH THIS FIC. I TRY NOT TO LET REVIEWS DICTATE MY WRITING, BUT REVIEWS REALLY GIVE ME AN INCENTIVE TO CONTINUE. I LOVE READING EVERY REVIEW, EVEN THE FEW NEGATIVE ONES. I KNOW THAT I MAKE A LOT OF MISTAKES AND MY WRITING ISNT THE BEST, BUT I TRY. IM A MOTHER TO THREE KIDS AND I ALSO RUN A FARM AND A HOME BASED BUSINESS SO MOST OF THE TIMES I ONLY HAVE TIME TO WRITE A FEW SENTENCES HERE AND THERE. MOST OF MY WRITING IS DONE IN BED... HECK, RIGHT NOW IT IS 1am.

I WILL TRY NOT TO LET LOW REVIEWS DISCOURAGE ME IN THE FUTURE.

**WARNING... THE SLASH SCENE HAS BEEN EDITED AND CAN BE FOUND OVER AT AO3.. THIS FIC WAS ORIGINALLY 13,670 WORDS BEFORE THE SLASHY GOODNESS WAS REMOVED. **

**HP

"Angel, what are you drawing?" Draco asked peeking over his mate's shoulder. Harry was sitting at the table with one of Esme's leather drawing pads and colored pencils, staring off into the backyard through the floor to ceiling window.

Harry jumped, he was so lost in thought that he never heard Draco come up behind him. Since loosing control of his magic three days ago after Jacob took Nitika to the reservation, he had become easily spooked and withdrawn. Today was actually the first time that he had given up his daughter and let someone else take her. He wouldn't even let someone take her while he slept, which wasn't that often. He had been plagued with nightmares since his flashbacks so he decided to just not sleep at all. He had to threaten Ash with his manhood if he even thought about putting him to sleep.

"I'm designing a playground for Nitika," Harry said a bit cooly, never looking at his mate. He couldn't help but to be upset with his mates and athair for putting him through what they did. He knew they thought that they were helping him, but it honestly made everything worse. He was tired, scared, cranky and he wanted nothing more than to curse them all to hell and back.

Draco sighed and took a seat next to Harry. "Still mad at us?" he asked softly. It wasn't like Harry to hold such a long grudge. Normally he snapped at them, pouted, sulked, then he was over it. In the last three day's, Harry had said less then a handful of words to them and had yet to look at him.

Harry snorted but never looked up from where he started sketching in the book. He really didn't want to see or talk to any of his mates right now...or half of his family at that. Most of them thought that it was a good idea to rip his daughter from his arms and steal her away. He knew his father and dad were against it, along with Jasper, Ash and Rosalie. Alice, Emmett and his mom really didn't have much to say either way.

"Can I see what your sketching? I would like to help you design the perfect playground for our daughter."

With a growl, Harry slammed the sketchbook closed and gathered up his pencils. Without answering Draco or even looking at him, he left the room. It hurt his heart to be like that to one of his mates, but he had so much anger inside of him. It was better that he ignore them and walk away than to say something that he would probably end up regretting in the future.

Walking past Jacob and Edward who were standing in the doorway, Harry made his way to the fireplace. Grabbing a handful of floo powder, he tossed it into the fireplace and called out "Prank Palace."

"Harry!" Fred called out from inside the floo. "How are you?" he asked, grinning happily.

Harry smiled at Fred, but it came out more like a grimace. "I'm fine," he lied. "I was wondering if I could borrow your mate when he's not busy?"

Fred didn't miss that Harry's smile didn't even come close to reaching his eyes. "Yeah, he's just hiding around here somewhere, refusing to test some of our new products."

Harry laughed for the first time in days. He could just picture Paul hiding from the twins under the bed with his hand clamped over his mouth. "I can't blame him there," he chuckled.

Fred grinned, happy that he had put a true smile on Harry's face. "I will send him right over...as soon as I find him," he added looking over his shoulder.

"Thanks, Fred, and say hi to George for me."

"Will do," Fred goofily saluted Harry then ended the connection.

Sighing, Harry got back to his feet and made his way to his sunroom, ignoring his three mates that were waiting at the door for him.

"Please, angel, talk to us," Jacob pleaded, feeling like a monster for what he did. He knew it was wrong what they did, but he had desperately wanted to show off his daughter at the time. Severus had also convinced him that it was going to help Harry in the long run.

"Your athair said..."

"Since when has my athair become god?" Harry snapped at Jacob. "Last time I checked you were an adult capable of making your own decisions. I love my athair, but he doesn't know everything. What you guys put me through..." Closing his eyes briefly, Harry turned away from his three mates not wanting to see their faces. "You didn't make it better, you made it worse. I'm not ready to forgive you guys, and I don't see it happening anytime in the near future. Please just leave me the hell alone."

Harry turned back around when he heard somebody clearing their throat. At seeing Paul standing there looking awkward, Harry gave him a watery smile and walked up an grabbed his hand. "Thank you for coming, Paul, I have a project that I'm hoping you can help me with."

Paul smiled at the small boy. "Thank you for saving me from my flame haired demon imprints. I'm telling ya, if they turn me into a bird or dog one more time, I'm moving in here with you."

Harry grinned. "That would be awesome, I could use a friend." Harry glared at his three mates. "I have business to discuss with Paul...leave."

The three mates eyes widened in surprise when they felt Harry's magic nudging them towards the door. Other than a few pranks, Harry had never used his magic against them. His magic didn't feel threatening, but it definitely wasn't happy with them. Feeling guilty, the three mates silently left Harry's sunroom.

"Is everything alright between you and your mates?" Paul asked curiously. The tension was so think in the air that you could easily cut if with a knife.

Harry looked down at his trembling hands. It took a lot out of him to hold his magic back, it wanted to lash out at his mates for hurting him and putting his daughter in danger. Shaking his head, Harry sadly looked up at Paul. "Honestly...no."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Harry grinned, he could tell that Paul was uncomfortable, and the last thing that he wanted to do was try to comfort a distressed submissive. Paul was the ultimate mans, man, he didn't do soft and cuddly. "Nah, I will be fine, but thanks for offering. I have actually asked you here because I have a job for you...if you can get some time away from your flame haired demons."

Paul had been helping his mates out here in their new joke shop and occasionally portkeying with them to their original shop in Diagon Alley to help out when their friend Lee Jordan, who was managing their store there, had off. He hadn't had a real job since meeting his imprints.

"What do you need help with?" Paul asked curiously.

Harry handed over his sketchbook. "I'm not a good artist, it's just a crude sketch of my idea, feel free to add your opinions wherever you see fit."

Paul was impressed at what Harry had designed. It was a massive three part tree house castle that was connected to each other with bridges and tunnels. The different parts of the castle had slides coming out from the balconies and under the balconies were different types of swings, monkey bars, and other playground equipment, there was even a huge ball pit. Off to the side of the farthest castle was a little coral where fake riding/rocking unicorns and other mythical creatures were.

"This is incredible," Paul gasped.

Harry blushed, fidgeting at Paul's compliment. "I wanted to design something gender neutral since I'm sure that one day I will have a boy. If you wanted to change anything, I'm open to ideas."

Paul looked back down at the sketch. "See this window here at the part of the castle closest to the house?" Paul asked pointing at the paper. "I could make this level to Nitika's window that way we can connect a bridge to it so she can go out her window and into her castle. Of curse I will make it so it locks that way she can't sneak out there whenever she wants."

Harry grinned loving the idea of the castle being connected to the house. "That would be awesome. So, do you think you can do it?"

"Are you doubting my mad skills, little one?" Paul asked feigning being hurt.

Harry giggled, "of course not, you are an amazing builder."

"Now sucking up to me, are we?" Paul chuckled.

Harry batted his emerald eyes at the large shifter. "If it works."

"I would be honored to build this for you, but the materials alone are going to cost a small fortune, and I'm going to need to some help from a couple of the guys in the pack."

"Money is no issue and I want only the best supplies used. Higher however many people you need and I already agree on whatever price you will charge."

Paul grinned, this project was going to help out a lot of families on the reservation. He didn't need the money since he was working with his imprints so he was going to hand his share over to the elders to use as they saw fit. A lot of houses were need of desperate repair and with so many boys in the tribe, food was also an issue.

"Do you mind if I take this drawing?" Paul folded the paper up and pocketed it when the small angel nodded. "I will price the materials and get back to you in a few days. Thank you for trusting me with this, the money is going to help a lot on the reservation."

Harry surprised Paul when he gave him a hug. "Thank you and I'm glad that it will help. I figure between the size of this project and Forks unpredictable weather, you will be busy for a long time."

***HP

Harry was in his daughter's room staring down into the crib watching her sleep. He was so glad that his meeting earlier with Paul went well. He was excited over the project and he couldn't wait for it to begin. He wished he could share his excitement with his mates, but he was in no way ready to forgive them. Actually, the more he thought about what happened three days ago, the angrier he became. Who the hell did they think they were making him hand over his baby? They were supposed to be a team, not three ganging up on one all because his athair said so. He was an adult with his own child, he didn't need his athair dictating his life or how he should raise his daughter. What the hell did the man even know about raising a baby? He wasn't around when he was a child and needed someone to rescue him from his abusive relatives. He use to pray that his dad would show up at the door demanding that they hand over his son.

Harry about hit the ceiling when a hand landed on his shoulder. He was glad that he had cast a silencing spell over the crib, his unmanly scream would have woken Nitika up for sure. Heart pounding madly, Harry spun around only to find his athair standing there with an unreadable expression on his face.

"You haven't slept for three days." Severus stated bluntly.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. Turning away from his athair, he started folding some of Nitika's tiny clothes. He was amazed at how many clothes one small little girl could go through in one day. Of course, Rosalie did change her outfit at least four times a day wether she needed it or not.

"You need to stop acting like a child," Severus snapped angrily. Harry had refused to talk to him ever since he woke from his meltdown three days ago.

"And you need to stop acting like the big Slytherin bully you were back in my first year, " Harry growled back, eyes filling with rage and tears.

"Is that what you think about me?" Severus asked, heart squeezing painfully in his chest.

Ignoring his athair's question, Harry turned back to the task of folding and putting away laundry. He really didn't want to fight with his athair, he just wanted to be left alone. He was so tired that he could barely stand; he didn't have the energy to fight with his athair. He had been living off of pepper up potions the last few days, but now his stolen stash was gone, having taken the last one earlier that morning.

"Harry you need sleep," Severus said softly. "How can you be a good father to Nitika if..."

"Shut up," Harry screamed, face turning red in anger. "What the hell do you know about being a father to a baby? Look at me, I'm a wreck and it's all your fault. I was happy and doing good, granted I had some issues, but I was trying to work through them. You wouldn't listen, you just had to push and demand things that you had no business demanding." Harry wings snapped out vibrating behind him in agitation. "She isn't your daughter, you have no say on where she can and can't go. I tried to tell you that I wasn't ready, but you wouldn't listen. Now because of you, I'm having nightmares and flash backs. I can't close my eyes without seeing Greyback drooling on my face while he rapes me. I can feel Voldemort inside of me and hear him whispering disgusting things in my ear."

"Harry, I was trying to help you," Severus tried defending himself.

"Look after me!" Harry screamed. "Does it look like your interfering helped? I was healing, it may have been a slow process, but I was healing. You broke me again, shattered everything that I worked so hard to put back together. You think that you know everything, that the great Severus Snape can't be wrong, but you were. You were wrong about forcing me to send my baby away before I was ready...you were wrong."

Harry was trembling and pale, he was fighting to contain his magic and he was exhausted. He wanted nothing more than to sleep, but he was too terrified to close his eyes.

Severus was visibly shaken over his son's rant. He knew that he was hard on Harry, but he honestly didn't think he would cause damage like this. He dearly loved his son and he would never purposely do anything to hurt him. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a vial of dreamless sleep potion. "Son, take this, it will make you feel better."

Harry snatched the potion from his father's hand with a snarl. With just a thought, he opened the bedroom and heaved the vial out into the rain. "I don't want your damn potions, I just want to be left the hell alone. Don't you see, I don't trust you anymore. I don't feel safe leaving my daughter alone with you." Harry was crying now, hurting that he could no longer trust his athair.

Flinching, Severus stumbled back a few steps. He couldn't believe what had just come out of his son's mouth. What did he do to his poor boy? Here he was preaching to his son about what was healthy for his daughter, when he himself was fucking up with his own child.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean." Severus ran a shaking hand through his hair. "Please, at least let Carlisle give you a dreamless sleep and I'm sure he will sit with Nitika. Harry, you can't go on like this."

Harry shook his head no, and turned his back on his athair. "Leave," he softly whispered, crying into his arms.

Severus turned and fled the room ignoring his mate who was standing in the hall. James reached out to comfort him, but Severus brushed past him.

Legs shaking, Harry walked back to his daughter's crib to check on her. He knew his dad was standing in the doorway, but he didn't have the energy to deal with more tonight.

***HP

Harry slowly shuffled into Jasper's room, relieved to see his big brother reading. Without asking for permission, he crawled onto the bed and snuggled in next to him, laying a sleeping Nitika between them.

Jasper laid his book down and started massaging his brother's scalp. He knew that Harry loved it when he did that and he was hoping that it would finally put him to sleep. Harry was on day five with no sleep and he looked like pure hell.

"Little one, you look more like a zombie than an angle," Jasper chuckled.

Harry eyes filled up with tears. "M'tired, so very, very tired." For the past two days he had managed to stay awake without a pepper up potion and he was about to drop dead from exhaustion.

"Go to sleep, I promise that I will watch over the both of you. If it makes you feel safer, you can ward my door so that only those that you want can come in."

Harry was fighting sleep, Jasper's fingers were amazing. "If I sleep, then the nightmares will come back. If I fall asleep...they will come back."

Jasper didn't need to ask who 'they' were. He knew that his brother was referring to Voldemort, the werewolf, Dumbledore and Aro.

"Harry, I have some dreamless sleep on me. I asked your athair for some incase you came to me. Please let me help you, you will feel so much better if you do."

"Don't let them take her, promise. I don't think I can hold up any wards right now." Harry pleaded desperately.

" I promise, little one. Harry, your athair and mates feel horrible for what they did, they thought they were helping, not making it worse." Jasper had been hiding out in his room the last few days, everyone's emotions were too much for him. If it wasn't for Harry needing him, he would have left until everything blew over.

"I'll take the potion, but please don't talk to me about them. If they would have just listened to me, they would have known that it was too much."

Not wanting to upset Harry and send him running, Jasper kissed him on the head and reached over to his bedside table and grabbed the vial that was there. "I won't let my goddaughter out of my arms until you wake up, promise."

Harry barely had the strength to reach out and grab the potion. Thankfully, Jasper saw his struggle and uncorked the vial and brought it to his lip. Harry gave one last longing look to his daughter then swallowed vile concoction. He was asleep before he could even lay his head back down on the pillow.

Jasper paced his room bouncing his fussy goddaughter in his arms. Harry had been asleep for fifteen hours now and his daughter was wanting her daddy. The dreamless sleep potion that he had given him was only supposed to last eight hours at the most. He knew for a fact that his brother hadn't slept for the last five nights, and he didn't think that Harry had slept much the previous three weeks. Harry had been a mess since finding out about the party and Jacob wanting to take Nitika there.

At hearing footsteps approach his door, Jasper opened his door just a crack. "I'm sorry that I can't let you in, but I promised Harry."

"I know son," Carlisle sighed. "The last thing I want to do is break Harry's trust, I just wanted to give you another bottle. I'm just glad that he is finally sleeping."

Jasper stuck his hand through the crack of the door and accepted the warm bottle of milk. "I'm worried, he should of woken seven hours ago."

"Harry over exhausted himself, he will be fine, he just needs the extra sleep." Carlisle desperately wished that he could check on his youngest, but he knew that Jasper wouldn't allow him into the room. Harry was in a bad place right now and he was worried about him.

"How is everyone?" Jasper asked, he wasn't use to spending so much time away from the rest of the family.

"Severus still has himself locked up in his potions lab, but at least he is allowing James in now." After Harry laid into Severus a few nights ago, the man had locked himself away refusing to come out, not even for food. "Edward, Jacob and Draco are about to break this door down, the only reason why they haven't yet is because Emmett won't let them up the steps. I hope after Harry wakes up that he is in a better frame of mind. I'm not saying that they don't deserve Harry's cold shoulder, I just miss seeing him smile and hearing him giggle."

"I would like a break from everyone's emotions," Jasper sighed. "It's been difficult living here the past few weeks."

"I imagine so," Carlisle said sadly. "I will leave you to Nitika and hopefully Harry will be waking soon.

***HP

Harry was looking out the window enjoying a rare sunny day in Forks. He was feeling much better after his eighteen hour, nightmare free sleep, but he still wanted nothing to do with his athair or mates. He was no longer angry with them...well at least not as much...but now he was feeling hurt. He was hurt that they ignored his fears and pleading and took his daughter out of the house before he was ready. If they had truly cared about him they would have never put him through that.

Harry fingered the scar under his eye, cringing. He couldn't believe that he had lost control over his magic like that, he could have seriously hurt someone. His fear had completely consumed him blinding him to everything else that was going on around him. He may be mad with most of his family, but he would never want to hurt them. He needed help before he hurt someone he loved...before he hurt Nitika.

Tearing out paper from his sketch pad, Harry quickly wrote a letter to someone he was pretty sure could help. This person was always able to calm him and he was there for him when he was alone and scared. He needed someone that would sit quietly and listen to him without judging or interrupting. Smiling when he finished, Harry called Fawkes and handed him the slip paper. "Take this to Marcus for me please." Fawkes trilled softly and nuzzled his face into Harry's neck. Giggling, Harry ran his fingers through the soft warm feathers of the Phoenix. "I love you too. Fawkes," he whispered.

Walking into his sunroom, Harry took a seat in front of his fish tank. Watching his fish friends always calmed and relaxed him. He wanted to get his daughter, but after much pleading and begging, he finally broke down allowed Rosalie to take Nitika to her room for some one on one godmother and goddaughter time. He had been exceptionally clingy with his daughter for the past month and it really wasn't fair to the others who loved and wanted to spend time with her. Now that the party was over and he was finally well rested, he could look back and see that he may have overreacted...a little. He didn't think that he had overreacted with not wanting his daughter out of the house, but he may have overreacted with not allowing her out of his site.

"Hey, can I come in or is this a fish only party?"

Harry grinned and turned around to see his dad standing just outside his sunroom door. "You can come in," he said. As soon as his dad got close, he lunged at him wrapping his arms around his waste, hugging him.

"M'sorry that I have been such a pain in the ass the last few weeks."

James hugged his son back, he would never get tired of this. "You haven't been a pain in the ass, Harry, you have been justifiably scared. You should have seen me after Dum..." James stopped talking when Harry went stiff in his arms. "after I found out about the prophecy. I wouldn't let you out of my sight, I even let you sleep in the same bed as me. I understand why you panicked over your mate taking Nitika to the party, that is why I argued with your athair against it.

"I thought he loved me, but now he's back to treating me like he did when I was eleven. I don't understand what I did to make him hate me again." Harry sniffed fighting back his tears.

James shuffled over to Harry's giant pillow and sat down with his son in his lap. "Your athair loves you more than anything, I promise you that. He told me how he treated you the first few years you were at Hogwarts and he feels horrible over it. Never for a minute doubt your athair's love for you. He honestly thought that he was helping you. It kills him seeing you scared to leave the house. Your young, you should be out there exploring the world having fun with your mates. He's also worried that Nitika will pick up on your fears and be scared to leave the house too."

"I would never want that for her," Harry cried. "I want her to go outside and have fun, I just wasn't ready for her to go outside and so far away. I even hired Paul to build her the most amazing treehouse and playground."

"Really?" James asked. "I can't wait to see it, I'm sure it's going to spectacular."

"Of course it is," Harry giggled. "It's going to take a while to build, but when it's ready, I'm going to be able to walk outside and play in it with her."

James smiled down at his determined little son. "Of course you will, I know you can beat this. You are the strongest person I know, and there is no way that you will let those bastards win. As long as you keep yourself locked up in here, that's exactly what you're doing...letting them win."

"You're right," Harry said softly. "Even with them dead and gone, I'm giving them power over me. I can't...I...I"

"Harry, relax," James quickly said when his son started to panic. "I have something for you from your athair. He has been brewing nonstop since you went off on him."

Harry cringed, he really was mean to his athair.

"No, Harry," James scolded, not needing to be a mind reader to know what he was thinking. "You were in your right to speak to your athair the way you did. Your athair is the most stubborn man that I have ever met, and don't even get be started on his...I'm always right, attitude."

Harry giggled and snuggled into his dad. "I love athair, but there are times..."

"That you want to curse his tongue away," James snickered.

"Yeah," Harry laughed.

"Despite his flaws and your rough start together, your athair adores you. He started to love you even before he knew that you were his son. He understands now that he was wrong, just try to give him another chance...he's hurting."

Harry wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall. "I will always give him another chance, he's my athair and I love him."

James held a small green vial in front of his son's face. "This, Harry, is an animagus potion. It allows the drinker to turn into their animagus form for an hour. A lot of witches and wizards who are thinking of training to become animagi will take this potion first to see what their other form will be. Would you really want to spend years training only to find out that you're a dung beetle?"

"No," Harry laughed, "that would be pretty disgusting." Harry took the potion from his dad and inspected it. The potion looked absolutely foul, and he was positive that it would taste the way it looked.

"He brewed this so you could turn into an animal and maybe feel safer venturing outside for an hour. If you want, Prongs can go with you and I'm sure that Padfoot would love to be invited too."

Harry grinned, he always wanted to be an animagus. "Maybe... Maybe Jake would want to come," he said softly.

"I think he would feel bad if you didn't invite him," James added. He knew that Harry hadn't talked to Jake since the birthday party, so him wanting to invite his mate was a big step.

Harry nodded his head. "What do you think I am?"

James hummed thoughtfully. "It's hard to say, you have so many different traits. You're loyal to those you consider friends and family, so you could be a canine. You're also brave, so you could be a large cat like a lion or tiger. A bird wouldn't be out of the question either since you love to fly; really, the possibilities are endless."

"I do love to fly, but I would want to run with you and Siri so I don't think I would want to be a bird. Canine would be cool, maybe I could be a wolf like Moony and Jake. A large cat would also be awesome, but I really don't wanna be a house cat," Harry snickered imagining himself looking like Professor Mcgonagel's animagus cat. "This potion is really great, do you think we can floo Siri and see if he wants to join us?"

"Oh, I know he would want to join us, he would pout for months if we did this without including him."

Harry groaned. "The last thing we want is a pouting Sirius." Harry giggled and tried squirming out of his dad's lap when he started tickling him.

"I will floo Padfoot and get him over here. Are you going to ask Jacob?"

"Yeah," Harry answered sounding a little unsure. He was still mad and hurt, but he knew he had to work on forgiving everyone. He really didn't want to do this without one of his mates, and since Jacob could turn into a wolf, he was the perfect choice.

"Meet me back here in an hour?" James asked, grinning.

"In an hour," Harry smiled, grinning back at his dad. He wasn't sure that he could do this, but it was an awesome idea. He could go outside and not be himself, he would be a completely different species. Anyone who wanted to hurt him wouldn't be expecting an animal so he should be perfectly safe.

Harry stopped at the door and turned back to his dad. "Dad, if you see athair, can...can you thank him for him. I will talk him after we do this, but...but I wanted him to know that I'm g-grateful for making this for me."

James walked up and embraced his son. "Of course I will. Remember, Harry, your athair loves you and will do anything for you."

Nodding his head, Harry took off to find his wolffish mate.

***HP

Jacob was beyond thrilled that his imprint had asked him to go out with him in his animagus form. He had missed his angel these past few weeks and he prayed that things were going to get back to normal now. He had apologized to Harry profusely, swearing that he would never do anything like that again. He could see now that they were wrong and that they had caused Harry more damage, setting his recovery back.

Harry shyly grinned at his athair, he was happy that he came to see his first transformation. He was scared, but also extremely excited. He had wanted to be an animagus ever since he had learned about his dad and Sirius learning how to do it so they could keep Moony company on the full moons.

Harry slowly approached his athair. "Athair, I'm s..."

"Don't say you're sorry, Harry," Severus interrupted. You did nothing wrong, I was wrong."

"Quick, someone note the date and time, Snape is apologizing," Sirius joked.

"Very funny, mutt," Severus sneered. "I should have listened to you, Harry. I could see that you were in pain, but I still pushed you. Your mates didn't want to force you, I demanded it of them, and that was wrong of me."

"You're right," Harry said softly. "You were wrong and my dumb mates should have never listened to you. Regardless, I love you and my dumb mates so I'm going to forgive you. I miss how we were before this happened. I'm going to beat this, but I have to do it on my terms. I need your help, athair, but please listen to me and don't force me when I'm not ready." Marcus had also sent him a letter informing him that he would floo in tomorrow so he could talk with him.

Severus nodded his head and pulled Harry into his chest, wrapping his arms around him. "I'm sorry, angel, it won't happen again. I will help you, but this time I will listen to you."

"Ugh, enough with the mushy shit, let's get to transforming." Sirius yelled. "I want to see what my pup is gonna be."

Smiling, Harry stepped back away from his athair and held up the potion. "Do you have a mirror?" he asked. "I want to see what I am." Smirking, Severus transfigured a full length mirror and held it out in front of him.

Harry looked to his other two mates who was there to observe along with the rest of his family. With a nervous chuckle, Harry popped off the vial top and downed the potion.

Severus couldn't help but laugh as his son floundered around on the floor trying to get use to having four legs. The poor creature was on its stomach trying to get to it's feet, but they kept slipping out from under him on the hardwood floor causing him to crash back down.

Jacob took pity on his poor mate, he remembered the first time he transformed and how hard it was to coordinate four legs to work at the same time. Grabbing the creature by the scruff of the neck in his large canine teeth, he picked him up and held him until he could safely stand on his own four feet.

Edward bent down and caressed the silky fur. "You're beautiful," he murmured softly.

Harry was no longer sure that this was a good idea. He thought that he would transform into his animagus form and automaticity be able to run, jump, fly or whatever it was that he needed to do. He never thought for a minute that he would have to learn how to use his new body.

James bent down and cupped the furry little face. "Relax, Harry, I can hear your heart racing. It will take a few minutes for you to get use to your new body, but you will be out and running in no time. Would you like to see what you are?"

Harry tried nodding his head, but all he managed to do was tip head first onto the floor. Baring his teeth, he hissed at Draco when he started laughing at him.

"I'm sorry, you're just too damn adorable," Draco chuckled.

Severus stepped in front of his son holding out the mirror. "Go ahead, take a look at yourself."

On shaky legs, Harry stepped closer to the mirror so he could get a better look at himself. Turning his head from side to side, he took in every detail of his new body. He stood about twenty five inches tall and had brown fur covered in black spots. His ears were large and oval and they sat on top of his head, flicking back and forth. He had four black stripes that went from his head to just past his shoulders, and his legs were long giving him a sleek, fast look. He could tell that he was some type of cat, but he wasn't sure what breed.

"You're a serval," Severus explained at seeing the cat's confused expression. "Makes sense," he mumbled, "they are notoriously known for getting into mischief." Severus chuckled when the cat growled at him.

"Look how big his ears are!" Sirius laughed, wiping tears from his eyes. "I got a name for him, how about Echo? I'm positive that if you yell into his ears, you will hear an echo."

Harry hissed at his godfather, tempted to bite his leg. His ears may be a bit on the larger side and they weren't pointed like a house cats, but he still thought that they were cool looking. He could also hear everything loud and clear, he could even hear Rosalie singing to Nitika upstairs in her room.

"Well we better get going, we don't have long before the potion wears off," James warned.

Sirius cracked each knuckle, smirking at Harry. "This is going to be great, Padfoot loves chasing cats."

Ears laying flat back, Harry scurried backwards until he bumped into something large and hard. Looking up, he meowed softly when a large russet wolf stepped over him and started growling at Sirius.

"I think that's a warning, Black." Draco snapped. "You may be a big dog, but you're not half the size of Jake. Mess with our serval, and you have to deal with a wolf."

Sirius held up his hands. "Easy there, big guy, I was just playing. I would never in a million years hurt my pup, or kitten, or...oh hell, I'm confused." Sirius started rubbing his head.

"Come on, let's go out so we can transform and do some exploring before the potion wears off." James said, pushing Sirius out the door.

Legs still a bit shaky, Harry walked up to Edward and Draco and licked them on the hand.

"Have fun, angel, you can do it." Draco said softly, petting the cat between the ears.

"You know, I kind of like the name Echo," Edward said, kneeling down so he could be eye level with the serval. "You have been through a lot, Harry, but I know that you will be able to bounce back and have the confidence that you had before you left for Hogwarts."

Purring softly, Harry gave his mates another lick then turned to the large wolf. With a yip, Jacob bounded out the door then turned back to the serval waving his tail in excitement.

Harry walked slowly to the door then stopped. Taking a deep breath, he placed one paw outside, then another, then another, then another.

***HP

"It was so awesome," Harry said practically vibrating with excitement. "You should have seen me, I was so fast. At first it was hard coordinating all my legs, but then I was flying past Padfoot and Prongs, kicking mud into their faces. I wasn't faster than Jake, but at least I was able to keep up with him." Harry grinned at his large mate.

"I wasn't holding back either, angel, I was running at top speed," Jacob said, proud of his imprint. He knew how hard it was for Harry to go outside even in his animagus form.

"It was so pretty running through the woods too, I felt like I could run forever." Harry grinned.

James sat down next to Severus, resting his head on his shoulder. Everyone was in the living room anxious to find out how Harry made out. "He was incredible...a natural."

Harry's smile got impossibly bigger. "Will you please teach he how to be an animagus?" he pleaded to his dad. "That was so exhilarating, I feel so much better."

"I would be honored to teach you," James said. "What about it, Sirius, do you want to help me teach the next generation?"

Sirius thoughtfully tapped his chin. "I think they have what it takes to be animagi. What do you say, blonde, do you and maybe those red headed mischief makes want to learn?"

Draco was shocked to be included, he wanted to learn, but he didn't want to invite himself on what he assumed would be a father/son bonding experience. "Yes, that would be great, thank you."

Harry skipped over, jumping into Draco's lap. "It was better than flying, Draco. Do... Do you think you will be a ferret?" Harry did a horrible job at hiding his laughter. "You know, servals love eating small animals."

With a growl, Draco playfully shoved his mate off of his lap. "I will not be a bloody white ferret," he cried indignantly. "Though I'm up to exploring the part about you eating me," Draco winked at his flushed mate. "I believe that you owe me, Potter, I did wear that plebeian outfit just for you."

Harry licked his suddenly dry lips. "You looked bloody hot in it too." He couldn't believe how fast he went from being excited over his animagus outing, to extremely horny.

Draco smirked, he could smell his mate's arousal. "Do you still have those red leather pants?"

Sirius stood up stretching. "Well, that's my cue to leave," he grimaced. "Floo me when you're ready to start teaching them."

Everyone else awkwardly mumbled something and left the room too. It been a month since Harry had slept in the same bed as his mates and almost a week since he had really talked to them.

Jasper was the last to leave, he was gently rocking Nitika. "I'll just take her with me so you guys can...you know," Jasper wagged his eyebrows up and down.

As soon as Jasper exited the room, Draco swooped in and threw his mate over his shoulder. With Edward and Jacob following, Draco took the stairs two at a time and disappeared into their bedroom.

***HP

Harry looked up nervously at his three mates. Draco had dumped him on the bed and now the three of them were staring at him like starving men. Well, Edward probably was starving, it had been close to a month since he last let him feed.

"Where are they?" Draco growled.

"Where is what?" Harry asked innocently, knowing damn well what his mate was growling about.

"The leather pants, where are they?"

Harry gave Draco a confused look. "Dracepoo, I don't think they will fit you, I'm a lot smaller than you."

Smirking, Draco pulled out his wand. "Accio leather pants." Draco smirked at Harry when a pair of red leather pants flew out from a box in the closet and landed in his outstretched hand.

Harry held up his hand scooting back towards the head of the bed. "The deal was you and I, not all of us. Draco, I can't take you in full dominating mode along with Edward and Jacob." Draco was very dominating and aggressive during sex and liked to use toys and other devises to fulfill his sexual fantasies. Draco had recently bought him a book about BDSM in hopes that he would be willing to give it a try. He still didn't know what to think about that, he needed more time to research and think about it.

Draco looked to the other two men in the room and sighed. "Fine no toys, but you still have to wear the pants." he said tossing the pants onto the bed. "And this doesn't count, you still owe me for wearing that horrible outfit."

Grabbing the pants, Harry scurried to the bathroom locking and warding the door. It was weird being so nervous about having sex with his mates, but it had been a while. He was also still holding on to a tiny bit of anger and hurt for what they recently put him through. Turning towards the shower, he decided to get cleaned up and allow the hot water to relax him.

Forty five minutes later, Harry cautiously stepped out of the bathroom. He didn't mean to take so long, but he was more tense than what he had originally thought. His body was also oddly sore, but he figured that was because of transforming into his animagus form and using muscles that he had never used before. Looking around the room, he was surprised to find that all the lights were off and candles were placed around the room giving it a soft, romantic glow. The bed was also covered in red rose petals and soft music was playing in the background.

"What's going on?" Harry asked softly looking around the room for his mates.

Edward was the first to step out of a dark corner in the room. He was wearing a pair of tight jeans and his muscular pale chest was bare making Harry's mouth water. Edward wasn't as muscular as Jacob or Draco, but his body was still gorgeous.

"Took you long enough," Edward smirked, drinking in the beautiful sight of his mate. Harry was only wearing those tight leather pants that were so sinful that he wouldn't be surprised if they were illegal in twenty states. His beautiful long raven hair was loose and flowing around him and his wings were flared out behind him. To top off the enchanting image, Harry's emerald eyes looked like they were glowing in the candle light.

"You're beautiful," Edward said in awe.

Harry flushed a brilliant red. "Thanks, you're looking pretty sexy yourself." Harry looked around the room for his other two mates. "What's with all of this?" he asked, waving his hand around the room.

"We wanted to do something nice and romantic for you."

Harry snorted. "You sent me out to put on a pair skin tight leather pants with the ass cut out of them, that's not exactly romantic clothes."

Edward chuckled. "What can I say, we're guys. Besides, it was Draco who wanted the pants, but I have to admit, seeing you in them is a huge turn on."

Edward took Harry's hand and led him to the bed taking a seat next to him. "Harry, the past few weeks have been hell for me. Seeing you hurting and not allowing us to comfort you was killing me. You mean the world to me and I couldn't take it if you ever left me."

"Edward, I would never..."

Edward quickly silenced Harry with a kiss. "You are the most amazing person that I have ever met, and I have been around for a very long time. I first fell in love with you when you were just a small scared child and then I fell in love with you all over again when you returned home scared and hurt. I watched as you fought the demons." Edward chuckled, "not your grandfather, but the demons from everything you had suffered. You still have demons to battle, but I don't doubt for second that you can't beat them. You are an incredible mother to our daughter and any future children we have will be blessed to have you as their mother."

Edward grabbed Harry's right hand and ran his thumb over his wrist. "I noticed that you no longer where your Cullen family bracelet."

Harry looked sadly down at his bare wrist. He remembered like it was yesterday the day his father presented him with a leather cuff bracelet with the Cullen family crest on it. He had been living with them for six months and he was finally comfortable enough around them to call them mom and dad. That bracelet was his most precious possession and he never took it off.

"When... When I was taken by V-Voldemort he took it and destroyed it, he said that no family would want such a pitiful excuse for a son." Tears started to fall, watching his family bracelet get destroyed hurt worse than all crucios Voldemort cursed him with.

Edward gently brushed the tears away with his thumbs. "Why didn't you tell Carlisle, he would have had another bracelet made for you? "

Harry shrugged his shoulders, not looking his mate in the eyes.

Edward gasped, "Harry, you don't believe that monster, do you?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders again. " I guess not now, but I did at the time. You all abandoned me, what was a supposed to think?"

"Oh, Harry, we never stopped loving you. We too thought that you abandoned us, but we were wrong to give up. Despite everything you went through, you never gave up on us."

"I guess I'm stubborn that way," Harry sniffed wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Never again doubt that we love you and want you to be a part of our family." Edward grabbed Harry's left hand and sank to one knee. "Harry we may already be mates, but will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Edward held out a beautiful white gold ring with the Cullen family crest on it.

Harry slipped from the bed and onto Edward's lap. "Yes," he cried, flinging his arms around his neck. "Yes, yes, yes, I would love to marry you."

Edward gently grabbed his mate's face and tilted his head up so he could give him a passionate kiss. When Harry could no longer breath, he pulled back and slipped the ring onto his finger.

Harry stared at the ring, mesmerized with the beauty and craftsmanship. He would always mourn the loss of his bracelet, but it felt amazing to once again be wearing the Cullen family crest.

Edward stood up with Harry in his arms and placed him back on the bed. With one last kiss, he stepped back into the dark corner of the room.

"Edward!" Harry called out, confused over his mate's disappearance. Harry gulped when Draco stepped out looking every inch the Slytherin prince that he was. His pale hair was loose around his shoulders and his toned, muscular chest was bare for him to drool over. He was wearing a pair of skin tight black leather pants and his white wings were out and fluttering behind him.

Draco took Edward's spot on the bed, reaching out to take Harry's hand. "I didn't always like you, Potter," he sniffed, "but I was always drawn to you. You were this scrawny little kid that showed kindness to everyone. You didn't care what house they were in, if someone needed help you were always the first to volunteer. You know, that really pissed me off about you. You would risk your life like it didn't matter to save others who never truly appreciated you. I watched your every move... I watched when you ate, when you played Quidditch, when you studied in the library, when you goofed around with your Gryffindork friends, when you risked your life, when you cried when the Prophet printed horrible things about you, when you got hurt and was in the hospital wing, when Weasley started to get possessive of you, when you would get a sad, pained expression on your face when Hedwig would fly in with the morning mail and she had nothing for you from your family."

Harry giggled, "wow, stalker much?"

Draco snorted, "like you can deny doing the same to me? I saw how you watched me, how your eyes followed my every move. You wanted me, Potter, you wanted me bad."

Harry blushed. "Fine, I admit it. At first I didn't understand why I always had to seek you out in the Great Hall or whatever class we shared together. It wasn't until our fourth year that I understood what my feelings truly meant. I was attracted to you and that scared the shit out of me. I knew that there was no way a gorgeous guy like you would return my feelings."

Harry gasped when Draco sank to one knee and held out a small velvet box. "You always were thick, Potter." Draco chuckled. "I have been in love with you since the first time I met you. Unlike you, even at eleven I knew what my feelings meant. I may have hated you after you rejected my hand, but I always loved you. I want to spend all of eternity with you and our crazy, fucked up family. I want to make a hundred more babies with you and watch our family grow. We may already be mated, but I would be honored if you would officially marry me."

Draco opened the velvet box and nestled in the middle of it was a beautiful white gold ring with a dragon wrapped protectively around an angel. The dragons eyes were a beautiful emerald and the angel's wings were made of diamonds. The ring was absolutely breathtaking.

With tears in his eyes, Harry slid off the bed and into Draco's arms. "Yes, yes...a million times yes. "

Draco took the ring and slid it on Harry's middle finger right next to the ring finger that had Edward's engagement ring. "It's beautiful," Harry cried, examining the ring in the candlelight. Draco grabbed the back of Harry's head and brought their lips together for a passionate kiss.

"I love you," Harry murmured into his mate's lips.

"I love you too, my angel." Draco claimed Harry's lips again and without breaking the kiss, he stood up and placed him back onto the bed. Grinning, Draco stepped back into the shadows.

Harry's head was spinning, he couldn't believe what was going on. He never thought that they would get married, he always assumed that being mates was enough. He wouldn't lie, he use to fantasize about getting married and the beautiful wedding he would have. Harry snapped out of his thoughts when be heard someone clearing their throat.

"The best for last," Jacob said with a wink, holding his arms open.

With a cry, Harry jumped up and ran into Jake's arms. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for being mad."

"Hey, none of that now, you weren't the one who was wrong. We were wrong for listening to your athair, we knew he were wrong, but we listened to him anyway. In our defense though, you athair is fucking scary."

Giggling, Harry stepped back wiping at his eyes. "I wish I could say that he was all bark and no bite, but his bite is definitely as bad as his bark." Harry looked his giant mate up and down, moaning at the perfect specimen of man in front of him. Jacob was wearing a pair of tight ripped up jeans and his beautiful golden muscled chest was bare for him to drool over.

"Don't I know that," Jacob grimaced remembering all those stinging hexes that the man had thrown at him in the past. Jacob gently guided his imprint back to the bed.

"I haven't known you as long as Edward or have the volatile past that you and Draco share, but I love you just as much as they do. You and Nitika mean more to me than anything else, and without you two, there would be no reason for me to continue existing. These past few weeks with you upset with me have been like a knife to my heart and I never want to feel that again."

Jacob dropped to one knee and instead of a velvet box he held out a leather pouch. "Harry, if you accept this ring and do me the honor of being my husband...you will have the longest last name in history."

Harry laughed so hard that he snorted. Jacob was right, his name would be Harry James Potter Cullen Prince (his athair preferred Prince over Snape) Massen (Edward's real last name) Malfoy Black. "Oh Merlin, that really is a mouthful," Harry giggled.

Jacob opened up the leather pouch and let the ring fall into his hand. This ring was smaller than the other two, obviously meant to be worn on the pinky finger. Like the other two, the ring was made of white gold and had the Quielette symbol with a diamond in the middle.

"Harry will you..."

"Yes!" Harry squealed, too excited to let his mate finish.

Jacob quickly stood up, picking his imprint up with him and spinning him in a circle. Placing him back on his feet, Jacob took the ring and placed it on Harry's pinky.

Climbing up on the bed so he could better reach his mate, Harry kissed him hungrily on the lips. He tensed when he felt more hands than what Jacob had caress his back, but relaxed when he heard Edward and Draco murmur in his ear.

"You have know what these pants are doing to me," Draco groaned caressing Harry's bare ass.

Harry closed his eyes throwing his head back. "I know, I can feel it pressing against my ass," he moaned. Harry loved the feel of his mates hard cocks throbbing against him at the same time.

Edward started nibbling on his mate's neck paying extra special attention to the large juicy vein that was was calling to him. He was starving...he was starving for blood and he was starving for his mate's exquisite body. He wanted to thrust his cock into his tiny hole as he sucked the warm delicious blood from his neck.

Harry moaned when a finger slipped between his cheeks rubbing at his puckered entrance. He didn't know who the finger belonged to, and right now he didn't care. He was painfully hard and wanted nothing more than for one of his mates to bend him over and fuck him hard.

"On you hands and knees," Draco demanded pushing down on Harry's shoulders.

On trembling limbs, Harry did as his mate demanded. It was weird, he felt more exposed in this position with his ass cut out of the pants than when he was completely naked in front of them.

"Oh fuck, so much better than my fantasizes," Draco groaned rubbing those pearly white ass cheeks that were sticking out from the red leather pants. "So fucking incredible."

EDITED SCENE*****

"Fuck, that was incredible," Draco panted, waving his hand over the bed and Harry cleaning up evidence of their activities.

Edward laid down so he was facing his mate. "He's out of it already," he chuckled.

Jacob tried opening his eyes so he could check on his imprint, but his cock was still pulsating in that tight ass spitting out the last tiny spurts of his cum. The amount of cum that he could ejaculate was truly impressive. His one load was greater than both Draco's and Edward's combined; he figured that it was a wolf thing.

"He's so beautiful," Draco said, staring longingly at his precious mate. He wished that he could snuggle with Harry, but he knew that it would be a while before Jacob's knot came down enough for him to be able to it slip out. He wished that his cock could be trapped inside that wonderfully tight heat.

"Draco," gasped Edward shocked and slightly turned on by the elf's thoughts. Normally he couldn't read Draco, but those thought came through loud and clear.

"You don't think Harry would go through with it?" Draco asked innocently. "We would have a month to talk him into it while the potion brewed."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Jacob asked sleepily.

Edward snorted. "Pervert here wants to experience having a knot so he can be locked inside Harry."

"It's fucking amazing," Jacob chuckled. "How exactly do you plan on getting a knot?"

"Well, there's this potion that will allow the drinker to become someone else for an hour," Draco smirked, already picturing himself as Jacob with his foot long cock and huge knot buried deep inside of Harry.

"Fuck no," Jacob growled pulling his sleeping imprint in tighter to his chest. "It's bad enough that I have share Harry with you two, there is no way I'm going to allow you to take him in my body."

"Come on, wouldn't you want to take him as Edward or myself?" Draco asked.

"Why the hell would I want to do that?" Jacob snorted. "Your body is nothing compared to mine, not to mention that your dick isn't even half the size as mine.

"Just once, Black, that's all I'm asking. Don't you think it would be fun to switch bodies and experience something different?"

"If you don't shut the fuck up, I'm going to polyjuice myself Jacob and fuck you until you walk with a permanent limp." Harry growled out eyes still closed. "I think it would be fun to finally get to top."

"Hell no," Draco spluttered. "I'm a dominant, I don't allow anyone to top me."

"Fine, you have my permission to knot me as Jake after you allow me to fuck you." Harry said eyes fluttering open so he could see his mate's expression.

"That will never happen, Potter," Draco snapped.

"You getting to knot me will also never happen," Harry smirked. "Now shut the hell up so I can go to sleep." Harry tried wiggling to get comfortable, but gasped when Jacob's still hard cock jabbed him hard in the prostate.

Jacob gave a few shallow thrusts knot still swollen and tight in his imprint. "Keep wiggling like that and it will be a few more hours before my knot releases you."

Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his head in pleasure. Unable to let the challenge go, Harry started pushing back onto Jacob's cock.

Jacob tightly gripped Harry's waist and started thrusting into his mate, the knot making it a bit difficult, but also immensely pleasurable.

"Fuck, I don't think I can take anymore," Harry cried out as Jacob pushed hard against his prostate.

"I warned you, angel," Jacob growled in his ears. "You just couldn't sit still until my knot deflated, you had to challenge me."

"Fuck, I want a knot," Draco panted, cock hard and weeping. "Fine, I won't polyjuice to be Jake, but what about one of the other shifters?" he asked. "I could swipe some hair from Jared or Seth, it would be fucking awesome."

With a snarl, Edward had Draco pinned to the wall by his throat. "No one but us gets Harry, even if it's not really them. I would rip out the throat of anyone who wasn't one of us if they tried anything with my mate."

"Get off," Draco snarled.

"Enough," Harry cried. "There will be no polyjuice potion, forget about it."

"I can't believe that you would even suggest using someone else from my pack to fulfill your sick, perverted fantasies." Jacob snarled. He was still knot deep inside his mate, but he had stopped his thrusts when Draco made the asinine suggestion.

"It was just a suggestion," Draco defended. "If Harry doesn't want..."

With a scream, Harry waved his hand putting his elf mate to sleep. "I love him with all my heart, but damn he can be a royal pain in the ass." Harry looked over his shoulder. "Speaking of pain in the ass, if you don't get moving I'm going to hex you too."

Jacob threw his head back laughing. "You got it boss."

Edward joined the pair on the bed, watching as the wolf took his mate.

ANOTHER EDITED SCENE****

"That was nice," Harry said softly snuggling into two of his mates. He really enjoyed the slow love making though he knew he would be hurting come morning. Jacob's knot had now been swollen inside of him for over two hours. He felt like there was a gallon of cum inside his bowels and he was worried that it was going to come rushing out when Jake was finally able to pull out.

"That was very nice," Edward agreed, kissing his mate on the forehead.

"Anytime with you is nice, angel," Jacob added.

Harry yawned widely. "M'tired, but I'm scared to go to sleep. What if I have more nightmares?"

"If you do than you will have us here to bring you out of them. You're safe, my love, we won't let anything happen to you." Edward said softly.

Harry's eyes were already getting heavy and he was quickly losing the battle to stay awake. "Promise?" he asked groggily.

"Promise," Jacob said from behind him.

"Draco," Harry mumbled softly. "Bed," he added as he drifted off to sleep.

"Don't worry," Edward chuckled. "I'll bring him to bed...eventually," he added so softly that Harry never heard him.


	55. Chapter 55

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Okay, I had originally planned to update Blind Love, but as I was doing dishes, this popped into my head. My muse for Blind Love is seriously slacking.

Hope you enjoy, please review.

***HP

"Sideside"

"What's that, baby girl?" Harry asked kneeling down so he was eye level with his daughter. He was in his daughter's room putting her freshly laundered clothes away while she was playing with her play kitchen.

The little three year old looked up at him with large hopeful green eyes. "I sideside?"

"Oh," Harry said softly. Slowly standing up, he looked out the large window. It was a rare beautiful day in Forks, the sun was shining, the sky was blue, and it was very warm out.

"You... You want to go outside, baby?" Harry asked, dread settling in the pit of his stomach.

The toddler quickly nodded her head, her pony tail whipping back and forth in the air. "I sideside pwease?"

Biting his lip nervously, Harry cast a wordless tempes, cringing when he saw the time. "Baby, your fathers will be home in a few hours, do you think you can wait?"

A lot had changed in the last few years at the Cullen household. His athair and Draco opened an apothecary in Seattle's wizarding district. Their potions were in such high demand that even Edward had taken to helping them run the store while they were busy brewing. Jacob opened his own used car dealership, slash, garage. He had always tinkered around with fixing other's cars, but now he was fully licensed. He took a lot of classes the past few years and worked very hard to get where he was at, and now he was very successful. His dad, along with Emmett, ran Weasley's Wizard Wheezes here in Seattle. The twins joke shops were doing so good that they opened three more stores in America, one in Australia and three in Asia. The twins and Paul were very busy splitting their time between all their stores and working on opening another in South Africa. Alice and Rose fulfilled their dreams of designing clothes and opening their own shop in Seattle's wizarding district. They were thrilled to finally be able to be themselves and not have to keep repeating high school. Since the American Ministry didn't discriminate against creatures, Jasper was able to get a job as a history teacher at Dragon Stone Academy, a wizarding school in Seattle, and Ash was his assistant. Esme, his mom, was still an architect, but she also opened up a bakery next to Rose and Alice's shop and his father was still the best doctor at Forks General Hospital.

Harry's heart sank when he saw Nitika's eyes fill with tears and her bottom lip tremble. He hated disappointing her, but he was home alone for another fours hours. With everyone working, he spent most days in the house alone with his daughter.

"I sideside," Nitika asked, voice small and trembling.

Harry nervously chewed on his bottom lip. He had come a long way with his fear of going outside with the help of Marcus, but he had never gone outside alone. He had taken a handful of trips to the backyard, but never without one of his mates and never for longer than twenty minutes.

Harry kneeled back down in front of his daughter and took her tiny hand in his. "Angel, as soon as somebody gets home I promise that they will take you outside to play, ok?"

The toddler popped her thumb in her mouth and nodded her head, eyes tearing up. Turning her back to Harry, she toddled to the large window and sat down looking outside.

Harry's heart physically hurt. He hated letting his daughter down and seeing her sweet face so sad. Why couldn't he do something as simple as taking his daughter outback to play? Their property was warded better than Gringotts, there was no way anyone could get them there.

Closing his eyes, he took a few deep breathes then opened then again. Nitika was still sitting at the window, and despite not making a sound, he could tell that she was crying. Nitika was a very good child who never threw temper tantrums and did as she was told.

"Angel, if you want to go outside to play, then you better go get your shoes." Harry clenched his fists, digging his nails painfully into his palms. He could do this, he could be the dad that his daughter deserved and take her outside to play.

Squealing, the toddler jumped up and ran to her closet. His daughter was the prettiest little girl on the planet...well, as far as he was concerned. The combination of Jacob's skin tone with his emerald eyes, was truly breathtaking.

Harry was looking out the window when he felt a small tug on his shirt. "Dada." Harry chuckled when he saw that Nitika was holding up one toddler pink high top Converse sneaker, and one shiny black tap shoe. Swinging her up into his arms, he peppered her chubby cheek with loud kisses. Carrying her back to the closet, he grabbed the matching sneaker and placed her on the bed so he could put them on.

"Sideside, dada, I sideside?"

Harry carefully held her foot still so he could put her shoe on, but it was hard because she was bouncing with excitement. "Angel, no running off when we're outside, I want you to stay close daddy, alright."

"O'taa taa, dada," Nitika cried excitedly.

*** HP

Harry stood in the doorway staring off into the backyard, Nitika's hand clenched in his. He was frantically scanning the yard and woods looking for any hidden danger. He knew that it was physically impossible for anyone to be on their property, but he still had a hard time convincing himself of that.

"Dada, sideside."

Harry looked down at his grinning daughter. She was such an angel, they had been standing in the doorway to the backyard for the past ten minutes and not once did she get upset or try to take off.

Harry jerkily nodded his head. "Outside, yeah, baby, let's go outside." Taking a deep breath, he took his first step outside without one of his mates or anyone else to help him.

Belial looked out from the upstairs window, chest filled with pride. His grandson had come so far and the proof was swinging on the swing with his granddaughter. He sensed that his grandson was scared and distressed so he came to check on things. He didn't like Harry being alone, especially now, so he was carefully monitoring his emotions. He understood that everyone in the family had jobs and a life outside of the house, but he still didn't like that Harry was alone now.

"What's going on?"

"Ahh, elf, I see you finally found your way home?" Belial didn't turn from the window, he was enjoying watching his grandson chase his granddaughter around the backyard.

"Where's Harry," Severus asked with a hint of panic in his voice. He didn't like leaving his son now, but Harry insisted that he was fine and if he needed anything, anything at all, he would call immediately.

"Come see for yourself, dark elf," Belial answered.

Severus quickly made his way to the window followed by Draco and Edward who had just stepped out of the floo. Severus froze at the window, not believing his eyes. He had been afraid that Harry would never get to this point. He was afraid that the longer he stayed trapped in the house, the worse his fears would become.

"How long has he been out there?" Severus asked, smiling to himself.

"Believe it or not, going on close to three hours." Belial answered proudly. He himself had been standing here since Harry took his first step outside.

"You're joking," Draco gasped, chuckling as his daughter started pushing her daddy on the swing.

Belial shook his head no. "I came the second I sensed his fear. The first hour was tough on him and there were a few times that I thought about going out and relieving him, but for the last two hours he has been having fun. If you watch his eyes, you'll notice that he isn't constantly scanning the area."

"Incredible," Edward whispered, proud of his little mate. "I better go rescue him though, he's bound to be exhausted." Harry was exhausted when they returned from work and normally slept for hours. His poor angel must be close to dropping after spending three hours chasing their rambunctious toddler around outside.

The four men went outside and silently observed until Harry noticed them. Nitika now had him in the sandbox making castles.

Grinning at his family, Harry pushed himself up, resting one hand on the small of his back and the other on his heavily pregnant stomach. Taking a second to stretch out the kinks, he waddled over to his family, Nitika skipping in front of him.

"I'm so proud of you, son," Severus said, pulling Harry into an embrace.

Harry grinned, burying his face into his father's chest and inhaling all the different potion ingredient scents. "I was so scared at first."

"Completely understandable, but you did it and we are so proud of you."

Nitika clapped her hands. "Dada good."

Draco picked up his little girl and spun her in circles, feeling his heart soar when she started giggling. "Yes, baby, daddy is very good. Did you have fun playing with him?"

Nitika nodded her head. "You pway sideside wif me?" She asked hopefully, giving Draco those big puppy dog eyes.

"Can we play in the sandbox?" Draco asked, placing her back down on her feet.

"Yup, yup, yup," the toddler cried, taking off back for the sandbox.

Belial turned to his grandson to say something, but shook his head when he saw that he was already asleep on his feet while still wrapped in Severus' arms.

"I got him," Edward chuckled. As easily as picking up a book, Edward scooped up his slumbering mate and carried him to his sunroom. Laying him down, he curled up behind him and placed his hand on his large stomach. They had to keep in physical contact with Harry for a minimum of sixteen hours a day in order to help him sustain the pregnancy and feed the unborn baby their magic. From now until they left tomorrow for work, either him, Draco or Jacob would have their hand on his stomach. Soon though he was going to need one of them around the clock. Harry was seven months pregnant with twins and they were demanding more out of him. This pregnancy was so much different than the first. Harry didn't experience any morning sickness, just cramps and sleeping. There were times that he slept the entire day away.

As Harry slept, Edward thought back to when they first found out that Harry was pregnant. With Nitika, Harry suffered severe morning sickness so they found out early on. This time though, all Harry did was sleep. At first they assumed it was just his normal sleeping in the sun, until he went from hour long catnaps to sleeping eight to twelve hours a day. It wasn't until Harry was going into his fourth month that they discovered that he was pregnant. Harry started suffering severe cramps, and fearing it was his appendix, Severus did a full scan on him and that's when he found their two little miracles.

Edward moved his hand a little lower when he felt one of his twins kicking. He couldn't wait until they were born so he could find out their sex and also find out who the biological father was. This time though it was only between him and Draco. Jacob was away for three weeks taking some classes when Harry conceived. Almost every night the three of them had sex so the chances of one of them being the father was even. Carlisle even said that there was a slim chance that they each could be the father of one. It was rare, but it wouldn't be the first time that fraternal twins had different fathers.

Moaning in his sleep, Harry lifted his hips up so Edward's hand slipped down to his crotch. He wasn't surprised to find his little mate hard. Harry had been one horny little angel this past month...not that he was complaining. Not one to deny his mate, even when he was asking in his sleep, Edward slipped his hand in Harry's pants and grasped his cock. Whatever his mate was dreaming must have been good because he was already leaking copious amounts of precum. Edward started pumping Harry's cock, his precum slicking the way and making it easier for his hand to glide. Still asleep, Harry rolled to his back moaning and spreading his legs. Carefully Edward worked his mate's pants down until his cock and hand sprung free from its confines.

Edward expertly worked Harry's cock with his hand, mesmerized how the glistening head would poke through his fingers and drinking in his mate's whimpers. By now Harry's entire body was flushed and he was thrusting up into his hands, seconds away from cumming. He himself was painfully hard, but he knew that watching as he jerked his sleeping mate off was going to be enough to get him off. Feeling the cock in his hand throb, he looked down and watched as Harry came, shooting an impressive amount of cum all over his hand and his own stomach. Must have been a good dream indeed to yield such results.

"What was your wet dream about, my love," Edward asked, knowing that Harry woke a few seconds after he came.

Without needing a wand or even hand movements, Harry cleaned both their messes then snuggled up with his mate. "Oh, uhm, you," he answered, though it sounded more like a question.

Edward threw his head back laughing. "Very convincing, but you were never good at lying. Try again, and I won't be offended if it was about Jake or Draco."

Harry blushed and turned his head away from Edward, trying to hide his grin.

Edward sat up on his elbow, one hand still protectively on Harry's stomach. "What's this, you had a sex dream and it didn't include any of your mate's?"

Harry just shrugged his shoulders and buried his face into Edward's neck.

"You're not getting out of this, my devilish little angel, I want to know who had you shooting off such a large load."

Harry giggled. "Remember that movie we watched last night?"

Edward groaned, shaking his head. "The Avengers? Are you telling me that you had a wet dream about Thor?"

Harry giggled harder. "It wasn't just Thor," he whispered.

Edward sat up looking down at his blushing mate. He could tell that just thinking about the dream was getting Harry hard again. "Thor and who else?" he asked in mock outrage.

"Captain America," Harry giggled.

"Thor and Captain America. You had a wet dream about those two muscled hunks?"

"Uhm, and Iron Man?" Harry was now blushing candy apple red.

"You had a threesome with the Avengers?" Edward gasped.

Harry shook his head, giggling. "Clint, Bruce and Loki also joined the party with Fury watching."

"You had sex with six hot men while Nick Fury watched?" Edward looked down and saw that his mate was already fully hard and leaking. "I don't know if I should bend you over and spank you for dreaming about someone other than your mate's, or fuck you and prove that I am better than six fictional characters.

"Technically, Thor and Loki are real," Draco said, walking into the room.

"Really," Harry perked up. "So that means..."

"Don't even think about it," Jacob growled. "We are not sharing you with anyone, not even gods."

Harry happily snuggled into his three mate's when they sat down around him.

"As much I would love to prove to you that we are better than the Avengers in bed, you have a daughter who has refused to go to bed until she got a kiss from her daddy," Draco said, giving Harry a kiss of his own.

Harry quickly sat up struggling to untangle himself from his mate's. "What time is it?"

Jacob helped his very pregnant imprint up. Now that he was so big, he was having trouble getting up and down. "It's ten."

Harry moaned, he had been asleep for five hours. "Why didn't you wake me, she must be exhausted." His daughter didn't like going asleep without a story and kiss from her daddy.

"Love, we did try to wake you," Edward pointed out. "But you wouldn't budge. You had us concerned with how deep you were sleeping." He didn't want to mention it, but it reminded him of when Harry was pregnant with Nitika and in a come...it scared the hell out of him.

"I-I'm sorry, guess I was just really tired."

Jacob pulled Harry into a hug. "I am so proud of you, Harry, for going outside."

Harry grinned into Jacob's large chest. "It was a lot of fun, despite being scared at first."

"We knew you could do it. Now, you have a little princess waiting for you." Before Harry could take a step, Jacob scooped him up and carried him out the door.

***HP

Harry was sitting on the bench watching Jacob and his daughter slide down the slide together. He was now eight months pregnant and ever since his mate's had a hard time waking him from his nap a month ago, one of his mate's had stayed home with him. All three took turns staying with him while the others went to work. At first he protested saying that he was ok, but he didn't realize how much Nitika and the twins were taking out of him. He felt a thousand times better now, and was grateful that they didn't listen to him.

"It's nice to see you outside enjoying the sun."

Harry looked up grinning. "I would give you a hug, but I'm afraid that I can't get up." Harry held his hand out to Marcus.

Taking his hand, Marcus kissed the back of it. "If you keep making such good progress, you will have no need for me."

"Don't say that," Harry cried, a hint of panic in his voice. "I will always need you." Harry had grown extremely attached Marcus over the past few years. If it wasn't for him, he would still be scared and feeling lost. "Besides, if you stop coming around, how will you get to know your godchild?"

Marcus took a seat next to Harry, hand still in his. "My... My what?" he asked breathlessly.

Harry nervously rubbed his belly. "Well, I was hoping that you would be a godfather to one of my children." Harry looked hopefully at Marcus.

Marcus' grin was blinding. "You want me to be a godfather?"

Harry giggled. "I couldn't think of anyone better to help look after my children. So what do you think, will you be a godfather?"

Marcus gently pulled Harry to him, hugging him. "I would be honored. I always wanted a child, and I will help look after them all as if they were my own." He was already head over heels in love with Nitika.

"Maaacus... Maaacus,"

Marcus braced himself knowing what was going to come next.

"Maaacus... Maaacus," a blur of toddler ran past Harry and took a flying leap onto Marcus. "Maaacus, I wuv you." Nitika grabbed his cheek and started kissing his face.

Marcus grabbed the toddler around her waist and swung her up and over his head. "I love you too, you little sprite."

Giggling madly, the toddler started kicking her legs and flapping her arm. "Wook, I fwying."

Harry watched the pair with a smile on his face, Marcus adored Nitika, and she adored him.

"I have something for you," Marcus said, placing the squiggling toddler in his lap.

"Pwesent, for me," Nitika squealed, clapping her hands.

Marcus dug in the bag he had and handed the toddler a stuffed white kitten, but this wasn't an ordinary stuffed animal. This kitten was magicked to walk, meow, play and was charmed so it would recognize Nikita as her owner.

"Kitty, kitty," Nitika laughed, grabbing the kitten and hugging it. "Fank you, fank you, Maaacus."

Harry watched as Nitika ran off with her kitten, introducing it to her one-of-a-kind play castle.

Harry laid his head on Marcus' shoulder, he was exhausted. "You spoil her." Very seldom did Marcus show up without some little trinket for his daughter.

"Of course I do, I'm as good as her uncle and it's our job to spoil our nieces.

***HP

Harry quietly closed Nitika's door, resting his back against it and closing his eyes in exhaustion. His little angel had been a handful today, and after getting the kitten from Marcus, she was ten times more hyper. He was thrilled that she finally went down for a nap despite her insisting that she didn't need one. He was extremely exhausted today, more so than normal, so hopefully Jacob wouldn't mind if he slipped off to his sunroom to take a nap of his own.

Pushing off the door, he started walking down the hall when Jacob came sprinting up the steps.

"The garage just called and said that the lift is jammed, will you be alright while I run down there and try to fix it?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll be fine." Harry did his best to hide his disappointment. It's not that he didn't want Jacob to go, he was just dead tired. Just standing here talking to Jacob was a struggle to keep his eyes open.

Jacob looked at Harry noticing the dark circles and pale completion. "Look, I don't think that's a good idea, you're looking a little off."

Harry gave Jacob a half a smile. "I'm just a little tired. The faster you get down there, the faster I can get some sleep. If I need you, I will call."

Jacob didn't know what to do. He didn't want to leave Harry, but if the lift didn't get fixed they would get way behind. "I'll be as fast as I can, promise. Remember, no magic, it's too close to delivery time."

Harry rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out. It was too dangerous for his twins now to perform any magic, even a simple lumos, and his family had been reminding him every ten minutes. Like he would risk the life of his twins. He was grateful that his grandfather wasn't going to be able to sense him for the next twenty four hours while he was at some big demon gathering. His grandfather had been popping in every time that he was feeling even a little bit stressed or excited. Just last night he popped into his room when Draco was giving him a blow job. What was really embarrassing was he figured since he was already there that they could discuss his birth plan...knowing that Draco was under the blanket with his mouth wrapped around his cock. Of course Draco being Draco, never stopped sucking, even when he tried to nudge him away. He would forever have nightmares of having an orgasm as his grandfather sat only a few feet away from him...smirking.

Jacob pecked Harry on the cheek. "I'll have my cell, call if you need anything."

Harry watched as Jacob took off for the shop, wishing that he could call him back so he could get some sleep. Deciding to take a bath in hopes that it would invigorate him, he grabbed the baby monitor and headed to the bathroom. He didn't have to worry about Nitika leaving her room, it was warded so she couldn't get out the door or window without an adult that was keyed into the wards.

Placing his cell on the sink, he sunk into the hot water, moaning. Looking down, he groaned as his large stomach stuck up out of the water. He couldn't wait for these twins to be born so he could have his body back. It wasn't easy for someone his size to carry around an extra eighty five pounds. Alright, so he wasn't supposed to eat that much, but his mom was an amazing cook and he was always starving.

Harry soaked in the tub for forty five minutes then got out and headed to his room for clothes. He felt a bit better after the soak, but he was still incredibly exhausted. As he was bent over searching through his drawer for a shirt to wear, he felt water gush between his legs and a cramp tear through his stomach, dropping him to his knees.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, don't do this now," Harry moaned, placing his hand on his hard stomach. How could he go from no pain, to instant, knock you on your ass pain? Wasn't contractions supposed to be gradual? His contractions were coming fast and hard.

Struggling to his feet, he looked around desperately for the phone. Collapsing onto the bed, he cursed when he remembered that the phone was on the sink in the bathroom down the hall. He didn't normally use that bathroom, but he did this time because the tub was bigger.

Gritting his teeth, he forced himself back to his feet, only to collapse back onto the bed again when another contraction tore through his stomach. This contraction was even stronger and longer than the first. "Please, please," he cried. "I can't do this by myself." His contractions were only minutes apart, his twins wanted to be born, and they wanted to be born now.

Scooting to the middle of the bed, he placed his feet down, knees up and spread his legs. He was thankful that he hadn't yet dressed after his bath, he was in so much pain that he didn't think he would have been physically capable of removing his clothes. He also sent a prayer up to whomever was listening that Nitika would stay asleep. She didn't sleep good last night and she had played hard with Jacob all morning, so hopefully she would stay down until someone came home.

Grabbing the pillow, he bit into it screaming as another contraction hit. He didn't want his daughter waking to his screams and him not able to go to her. Reaching between his legs with a trembling hand, he felt for his hole and inserted his finger. His finger had barely sunk to the knuckle when he felt a hard round ball. His baby's head was there, and there was going to be no stopping or delaying the birth.

Grabbing the damp towel from his bath that was on the bed next to him, he pushed as hard as he could, screaming into the pillow. He only had to push three times before he felt the head pop through his body and out into the world.

"Of fuck, oh fuck," Harry cried when he reached down again and felt the head sticking out from his entrance. With his violently trembling hand, he braced the small head and gave one more hard push. With a loud squelching sound, the rest of the baby slid out and onto the bed.

Tears were steadily falling from Harry's eyes. He didn't know what he was doing, and the baby wasn't moving. Sitting up, he grabbed the baby by the arm and pulled it to his chest. Taking the towel, he started to vigorously rub the baby, trying to stimulate it. When that didn't work, he flipped it over and stuck his finger in its mouth, trying to clear the goop out of it. He let out a cry of relief when a small cry came from his baby. The cry gradually grew stronger as he started to rub it with the towel again.

By now Harry was sobbing, loud hard sobs. He needed help, he needed his dads and his mates. Another excruciating cramp reminded him that he had another baby to deliver. How the hell was he going to do this alone?

Taking the pillow case off the pillow, he wrapped his now screaming son into it and laid it on the bed next to him. His little boy was now pink, and apparently pissed to be out of his body. The umbilical cord was still attached between the two of them, and he had no clue what to do with it.

He was in so much pain, and the pain was still coming. His body was already working to expel the other baby despite him not being ready. The bed between his legs was soaking wet with blood and goo. He wanted to move to a dry spot to deliver his next baby, but he couldn't move. Grabbing another pillow, he ripped off the pillowcase and shoved it between his legs, just in time to feel another head poke through. This head was smaller than the other, but it still felt huge.

This time when the baby came out, he caught it and brought it right to his chest and started rubbing it with the same towel he cleaned the first baby off with. This baby was already showing signs of life, it was wiggling and whimpering in his arms. He repeated the same process with this baby as he did the first. After cleaning the goo from the mouth and nose he wrapped up his smaller daughter in a pillowcase and placed her next to her larger brother.

"Really, you couldn't just waited a few hours?" Harry softly scolded, staring down at his twins. He was still in a lot of pain, but this pain was more manageable. He still had the placentas to expel so he was still suffering contractions. "For a month I have had someone with me around the clock, and the one time I'm on my own, you decided to pop into the world. What, were you two in there plotting, just waiting for the perfect moment?"

Harry collapsed back onto the bed, entire body shaking from what he had just been through. He just delivered his twins all alone while his daughter napped in her room. Feeling another painful contraction, he pushed, feeling the placentas slip from his entrance. He was now no longer connected to his twins. Scooting to the end of the bed, he reached in the side table drawer for some string and scissors. scooting back to the twins, he worked quickly at tying off their cords and cutting them.

Feeling a little calmer now that the twins were born and looking perfectly healthy. He swung his legs over the bed and tried to stand up. He miscalculated his strength and fell to the floor. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to walk, he crawled and scooted to the dresser that they had set up for the twins in their room and dug out a couple blankets, hats, diapers and pacifiers. They had planned to keep the twins in the room with them for the first few weeks, so luckily he had the stuff he needed.

Climbing back into the bed was much harder than what Harry had expected, but after much crying he finally accomplished it. Picking up his son first, he spent a few minutes cleaning him up then he dressed him in a diaper and onesie, then wrapped him up snugly in a blanket and put a hat on his head. Smiling down at his little boy he tried to figure out who the father was, but it was too hard. The baby had a tuft of light brown hair, and his facial features could have come from either of his mates. The eyes were a pale blue, but that didn't help since newborns normally had blue/grey eyes.

Placing his baby son back on the bed, he noticed that he was making suckling motions with his mouth so he offered him a pacifier. The little one greedily took it and started sucking on it.

Picking up his daughter, he grinned down at her, pretty sure he knew who her father was. She didn't have much hair, but what she did was so blond that it was almost white. He would be shocked if Draco wasn't her daddy, she even had his aristocratic facial features.

After he had his daughter cleaned and dressed, he crawled up next to them and pulled the blanket over himself. He was so weak and tired, he didn't remember feeling this bad after birthing Nitika. Promising he was only resting his eyes for a minute, he drifted off to sleep protectively wrapping himself around the twins,

***HP

Carlisle smiled when he opened the front door and heard his granddaughter calling for her daddy. Hide and seek had become one of her favorite games, and she talked someone into playing it at least twice a day.

"Dada, where are youuuuu."

Carlisle took the steps two at a time when heard the panic in his granddaughters voice.

"Dada, youuu,"

Carlisle sprinted down the hall stopping at his granddaughter's room. He was surprised when he opened the door and found her sitting by it, clutching a white stuffed kitten, eyes red a swollen and in the room all alone.

"Paapaa," Nitika cried, dropping her kitten and holding her arms out to her grandfather.

Carlisle scooped her up and hugged her tight to his chest. "Hey, don't cry, little one. I got you." Nitika buried her face in his neck and cried. Looking around, he grew concerned when he didn't see Harry hiding anywhere, not that he was expecting to find him, Harry would never allow his daughter to get scared or cry. Taking a deep breath, he started to panic when Nitika's scent was the only one he could pick up in the house.

Rushing to his son's room he threw open the door and almost fell to his knees when the scent of blood and amniotic fluid hit him. The smell was strong that he didn't understand why he didn't smell it the second he pulled up in the driveway. Harry must have subconsciously warded the room.

Never taking his eyes off the bed where two strong heart beats and one weak one was coming from, he placed his granddaughter on the floor and ordered her to stay. Quickly making his way to the bed, he pulled back the covers to find two pink and warm newborns laying against their pale and trembling daddy. Despite having a thick blanket on him, Harry was violently trembling while sweating at the same time. Harry was sickeningly pale and laying in a large puddle of blood.

With vampire speed, he had his phone out and dialing Severus. "Get home now!" he yelled into the phone, then hung up and tossed the phone onto the floor. Carefully he moved the sleeping twins then rolled Harry onto his back.

"Harry," He said, patting his son on the face. "Come on, son, wake up." His patting turned harder until he was practically slapping his son on the face. "Up here!" he yelled when he heard noises coming from the living room.

Severus only faltered for a second when he took in the scene. Rushing to his son, he waved his wand casting a diagnostic charm. "He's lost a life threatening amount of blood and he's running a high fever." Grabbing his bag, he pulled out a blood replenisher and fever reducer and spelled them directly into Harry. "Start him on a muggle IV for fluids and blood." he briskly ordered Carlisle.

Severus turned to Draco and Edward who were standing in the doorway frozen in shock. "Draco, take the Nitika into her room. Edward, see to the twins."

"I'm not leaving my mate," Draco protested, but still picking up his daughter who was tugging on his pants crying.

"Dammit, she doesn't need to be here for this. You are the only one who has no medical training. Now get her the hell out of here," Severus roared.

Draco reluctantly left the room, never taking his eyes off his mate. Edward quickly made his way to the babies as Severus and Carlisle worked on saving Harry. He could tell by the weak heart beat that his mate was in very serious condition.

Edward grabbed the baby closest to him and gently unwrapped it from it's warm blanket. He was surprised that Harry didn't call them when he went into labour, but was able to clean and dress the babies. As soon as he unwrapped the little one, his scent hit him, making his vampire growl in pride. This baby, this little boy, was his son. He didn't have to remove the diaper to tell that it was a boy, he could tell just from his scent.

"Edward?" Carlisle questioned when he heard his son growling. He now had Harry hooked to an IV where he started a blood transfusion and fluids.

"He's beautiful, Carlisle, and he's mine." Edward whispered in awe. "From what I can tell, he's fine. His lungs are clear, heart is strong, but by the way he's rooting he must be starving."

"Draco, call everyone." Severus yelled. "We need help with these two."

"The smaller one is a girl and she seems fine too." Edward knew a lot having went to medical school, but it had been a while and he had never officially practiced."This one is Draco's." Edward couldn't help but chuckle, Draco said that there was no Malfoy that had ever fathered a girl and he was quiet adamant that he never would.

"Where the hell is Jacob," Severus growled, still working frantically to save his son. He couldn't believe that Harry went into labour and birthed the twins all alone. He was going to skin Black when he got his hands on him.

"Why the hell didn't he call us?" Carlisle asked. "Look at all this blood."

"I found his phone in the bathroom. It looked like he had taken a bath then left his phone while he went to get dressed." Draco couldn't stay away despite Severus' order. It was his mate and kids that were in danger.

"Draco, get her out of here," Severus snapped.

Before Draco could say anything, Esme swept into the room. "I got her." she said, taking her granddaughter from Draco. "Rosalie and Alice are making bottles for the twins." She wanted to take a peak at her new grand babies, but right now Nitika didn't need to see her daddy sick and covered in blood.

Severus vanished all the blood from his son and the bed. It was a lot of blood...too much blood. Harry had been hemorrhaging, and if Carlisle hadn't found him when he did, Harry wouldn't have made it. Stepping back from the bed, he looked down at his son. Harry looked so small and pale laying there hooked up to a muggle IV. Turning to the twins, he waved his wand over them, running a diagnostic. He was relieved to find that both babies were fine and more than ready for a bottle. Harry did a really good job birthing, cleaning, and swaddling them. His son must have been scared, hurting and exhausted at that point.

"Can you tell how old they are?" Edward asked, rocking his newborn son in his arms.

"At least two, possibly three hours old." Severus said, admiring his new grandkids.

"I-I can't believe that I had a girl. Malfoy's never have girls." Draco gasped, holding his perfect daughter in his arms. She was small, smaller than Nitika when she was first born, but she was perfectly perfect to him."

"You can't send her back," Harry mumbled weakly.

"Harry, oh thank god." Edward sighed, rushing to his mate.

Harry tried to lift his arm, but it refused to cooperate with him. "What's wrong with me? Why do I feel so bad?" Harry watched as Alice and Rosalie rushed into the room and handed Edward and Draco bottle. "Nitika," he cried struggling to sit up.

Severus placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Harry, she is in the kitchen baking you your favorite cookies with Esme."

Harry sagged back onto the bed, trembling. "I'm s-so cold."

Severus conjured another blanket and covered his son. "Harry, you lost a lot of blood and almost died. What the hell happened happened?"

Harry watched as his twins took their bottles with no issues. Tears came to his eyes as he recalled their traumatic birth. "Jacob got a call from the garage saying that the lift was broken. He didn't want to go, but I talked him into it. Other than feeling extremely tired, I had no clue that the twins were coming. I was having no pains or anything, not even a twitch. Nitika was napping so I decided to take a bath. After I got out I came in here looking for clothes when my water broke and the contractions hit, one right after another. I had left the phone in the bathroom, but the pain was too bad to walk. My boy was the first to come, not even fifteen minutes after the first contraction." Harry had to stop talking, it was getting too hard to talk while crying so hard. "I-I thought they were going to die. I was so scared."

Edward reluctantly handed his son to Rosalie and gently pulled Harry into his arms. He didn't want to move Harry too much because he knew that he was still hurting, and he had to be mindful of the IV. "You did amazing, angel. You brought our twins into the world all by yourself, and despite weakening from blood loss, you cleaned and dressed the babies so they would stay warm."

"I was so worried about Nitika too. She was all alone and I was afraid that she would wake up scared." Harry cried.

Severus looked sadly at his son. "She was awake and calling for you when Carlisle got home, but she was fine."

Harry cried harder, thinking of his poor baby calling for him and not understanding why her daddy wasn't coming. She was surrounded by so many people that loved her that she never had to cry for anything. Not even once had they allowed her to cry in her crib to get her to sleep.

"Please, I need to see her. She needs to know that I still love her."

A minute later Esme walked in carrying Nitika who was carrying a plate of cookies. "Dada," she cried, her tiny voice trembling.

Harry held out his arms and as soon as Esme put her on the bed, she was scrambling over to her daddy. "Oh, baby girl, I'm so, so sorry. Dada loves you so very, very much."

"Wuv you too, dada," Nitika said softly, snuggling into Harry. "You ouchie," she asked pointing to his IV.

Harry chuckled, while wiping at his eyes. "Yeah, I have a small ouchie."

Nitika jumped up and ran across the bed back to her grandmother. Grabbing a cookie off of the plate, she ran back to Harry. "Tookie, dada?" she asked while shoving the cookie in his face.

Harry opened his mouth and let his daughter feed him. He didn't want to admit it, but he didn't have the strength to feed himself. "Hmmm, that's a good cookie. Did you make it?"

Clapping her hands, Nitika nodded her head yes.

Looking around, Harry noticed that all of his immediate family had gathered around...except Jacob. "Where's Jake?"

Draco finally lifted his gaze from his sleeping daughter. "Oh, I didn't call him. I was pissed that he left you then I got sidetracked staring at this one. What are we going to name her?"

Harry glared at Draco. "Someone better get my mate here...now!" he growled. "I explained to you that it wasn't his fault, and until he gets here, no one is finding out their names."

"You... You already picked out names?" Draco asked, not sure if he liked the idea of Harry naming his daughter without his approval.

Harry grit his teeth, glaring at Draco. He didn't need to be Edward to know what Draco was thinking. "I took all your suggestions into consideration when picking a name. Yes, I did pick out names already, and if you have a problem with it, you can squeeze the next baby out your ass. The way I see it, since I'm the one who has to suffer all the ups and downs of being pregnant then have to suffer through the joys of childbirth, I get to name the kids. All you had to do is suffer through the orgasm, then your job was done."

Rosalie couldn't hide her laughter. "My little brother has a point." She knew that if she had ever had kids that she would want to be the one to name them.

"Baby, dada?" Nitika asked, pointing at the baby in her aunt Rosalie's arms.

"That's your baby brother, and over there is your baby sister," Harry said pointing to the baby in Draco's arms. They had been trying to prepare Nitika for the new arrivals, they didn't want her to feel jealous.

Nitika crawled to Ash asking to be picked up so she could get a better look. Ash happily picked up his mate and carried her first to Rosalie and then to Draco. "Eh my babies?" she asked.

Harry chuckled sleepily, he didn't know how much longer he could stay awake. "You're their big sister, that's very important. They are going to look up to you and want you to teach them what to do."

"I big siser," Nitika asked pointing to her chest. After seeing her daddy nod, she grinned. "O'tay."

Jacob came rushing into the room, freaking out. He had gotten a call from James saying that Harry had the twins and that he was all alone when it happened. He immediately took off, beating himself up because he had left his imprint when he knew he shouldn't have. After ten thousand apologizes and explanations, Jacob asked the question they all were dying to know. "Well, what are their names?"

Harry let out a big, long yawn. "I'm awfully tired, I will tell you all when I wake up." Giggling madly when everybody started protesting, he held up his hand. "Athair, how big was the boy?"

Severus grinned down at the baby that he was finally able to get his hands on...his first grandson. "Seven pounds, two ounces and twenty one inches long."

Harry took Edward's hand hoping that he liked the name. He may have gotten a bit grumpy with Draco, but he wouldn't name his kids something that their father hated. "There was one name that stood out from the list you made." Holding out his arms, he smiled when Severus handed him his son. "Edward, I would like to officially introduce you to your son, Phoenix Orion Cullen."

Edward took the baby, heart overflowing with love. "I love his name, it's perfect for him." Everyone else agreed, congratulating the new parents.

Severus took his granddaughter from Draco, who was none to happy to let her go. "You were never good at sharing, Draco," he grumbled. "This little one was only five pounds, eight ounces and nineteen inches long. It seems her big brother was hogging the nutrients."

Harry took his daughter, completely captivated by her beauty. She looked like Draco, but had his softer facial features. He could already tell that she was going to inherit his emerald eyes. "Draco, I know how much family traditions mean to you. I stuck with the Black tradition of naming their kids after stars or constellations. Draco, I would like to officially introduce you to, Lyra Storm Malfoy."

Draco wiped his eyes before taking the baby. "I'm sorry that I doubted your ability of giving my daughter the perfect name. Like her, the name is beautiful."

Jasper gave his brother a hug and kiss on the forehead. "You did amazing. I do have one question, are they angels like you and Nitika?"

"No," Harry answered. "There is a possibility that Lyra could be an elf, but we won't know until her sixteenth birthday. As for Phoenix, I'm sure he is going to start showing some signs of being half vampire, I just don't know what or when."

"You know, there are a lot of different creatures in the Potter and Prince line, they could possibility inherit something different." James pointed out.

" I know there's Veela in the Malfoy line," Draco added.

Harry yawned snuggling into the blanket. He had plenty of time to worry about the future, he was just glad that everyone now was happy and healthy.


	56. Chapter 56

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

So sorry that I haven't updated any of my fics. If you friended me on Facebook then you would have seen the art project that is stealing all my time. I still have a long ways to go, so updates will still be sporadic.

If you would like to friend me on Facebook, you can find me at Potter obsessed. I try to keep everyone updated on what I'm writing and post teasers.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.. PLEASE REVIEW :)

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED MY FICS. EACH REVIEW MEANS A LOT TO ME.

***HP

"Wet it gooooooo... Wet it goooooo."

Whining, Jacob in wolf form cowered under the swing set and covered his ear with his large paws.

"Wet it gooooooo... Wet it gooooooo."

Asher dropped down out of the tree and landed in front of his four year old little mate, he was dressed like Prince Hans from Frozen. "Love is an open door," he sang loudly. "I mean it's crazy."

Nitika squealed in excitement, lunging at the vampire. "What?" she sang loudly.

Asher took his mate's hands and started dancing her around the backyard. "We finish each other's," he continued to sing.

"Samwiches," Nitika screamed.

Asher picked up the adorable four year old and started twirling her in circles. "That's what I was gonna say," he sang.

Jacob threw his head back and started howling loudly. For weeks everything with his daughter had been Frozen. The Frozen movie had been on a continues loop, and she alternated every other day wearing an Elsa and Anna costume. Even Asher had gotten in on it by buying a Hans and Kristoff costume. At first her singing was totally adorable and they recorded every second of it, but now he wanted someone to put him out of his misery. He still found it cute as hell, but one could only take so much of Frozen before snapping.

"Love is an open doooooooor," Asher and Nitika both sang at the top of their lungs.

Jacob lunged to his feet and started stalking the duo. He knew that if he didn't stop them now, they would sing every song from Frozen multiple times. He was just about to them when Asher bent down and whispered something in his daughter's ear.

Nitika's eyes got big and she spun around to face her daddy. "Sven," she screamed loudly and ran to Jacob. "Sven, can I pwease have a ride?" Reaching up, she grabbed two fistfuls of russet fur and tried pulling herself up as she hopped up and down.

Glaring at Asher, Jacob lowered himself onto his belly so his daughter could climb onto his back. He didn't mind giving her rides, but he didn't like being called a reindeer.

Asher chuckled as he watched Jacob trot around the yard carrying his daughter on his back as she squealed 'Sven' over and over again. It was a good thing that Jacob was so tough or else his sides would be killing him come morning. Nitika kept kicking him screaming, 'faster, Sven, faster.'

"Is he a reindeer again?" Harry asked, stopping beside Asher with a toddler on each hip.

Nodding his head, Asher laughed. "I might have to hide for the rest of the night. I encouraged her this time." Asher turned towards Harry and reached out for one of the one year old twins he was holding. "Come here you little troll," he growled playfully.

Giggling, Phoenix lunged forward, arms out to Asher. Despite the twins not being his mate, Asher loved them with all his heart. He considered himself their uncle, and always helped Harry take care of them.

"Dinner," Harry called, laughing at the look of relief on Jacob's face.

Jacob had barely come to a stop in front of Harry and Asher when Nitika slid off his back. "Twolls, dada, twolls!"

Harry gently tugged on his daughter's pony tail. "Nitika, they're not trolls, they're your little brother and sister."

Nitika giggled. "They wook like twolls to me."

"Come on silly, let's get you cleaned up for dinner," Harry said, taking her little hand.

Nitika's stuck out her bottom lip, pouting. "I not silly, I Anna."

Harry smiled down at his daughter who was dressed just like Princess Anna. "Pardon me, Your Royal Highness, how could I forget?"

"Dada, you is silly too," Nitika giggled.

Jacob stuck his face close to Asher's, ears pinned back and a soft growling coming from his chest. Asher was just about to beg for mercy, when Phoenix reached out and bopped the russet wolf on the muzzle. Laughing when the wolf reared back sneezing, Asher took off for the safety of the house using his vampire speed.

***HP

Harry's finger hovered over laptop key as he stared at the screen. He desperately wanted to click the submit button, but he didn't know if he was ready for such a big step. In the last year he had overcome a lot of his leaving the house fears, but this was big. This wasn't like going to the reservation or grocery store, this was going clear across the map.

"Harry, why are you up so late?" James asked, walking into the kitchen. It was three in the morning, Harry should have been getting his much needed sleep. His kids kept him busy all day long and he was normally out like a light by ten.

Closing his eyes, Harry let his finger fall on the key, clicking the submit button. Slowly opening his eyes back up, he gaped at the screen as the confirmation number flashed in front of his face...he couldn't believe what he just did.

Curious, James peeked over his son's shoulder to see what had him so entranced. "Whoa, Harry, are you sure that you are up to that?"

Harry slowly shook his head no. "It's too late now," he said, voice barely above a whisper. "I have been thinking about it for the past few months and I really want to do it. I'm not going to lie, I'm scared to death, but I know it will be worth it when I see her face."

James gently ran his fingers through his son's hair. "Does your mates know about this?"

Harry snorted. "No, I didn't want them talking me out of it. I really do want to do this. I wanted to go when I was little, but for obvious reasons father couldn't take me."

James nodded his head. "Vampires and sun don't exactly mix well, do they?. Now, thanks to your athair, we can go out in the sun and also not have to worry about our bloodlust." Two of Severus' best selling potions were the ones he created for vampires bloodlust and their sun issues. They could now walk freely among the humans and not have to worry about being discovered, or slaughtering the entire town.

Harry looked back at the screen then clicked print. There was a lot he was going to have to do the next few weeks and he didn't want to lose all the important documents.

James placed a cup of warm milk in front of his son. "I'm proud of you, son. This is a big step, but I know you can do it. Nitika is going to be so excited when she finds out."

Harry smiled. "I can't wait to tell her, but I'm not going to do it until the last minute. The trip is still a month away and the wait will be hard on her. I also wasn't sure who would want to go so a booked a few rooms and I can figure out the rest when I get a definite head count."

"Are you taking Phoenix and Lyra?"

Harry shrugged his shoulder. "I'm not sure, but I'm thinking if someone is going to stay behind, then maybe they would't mind watching them. They are still so young and probably wouldn't appreciate being stuck in a stroller all day and night."

James chuckled. "Well, you know that there is no way in hell that your athair would be caught dead there. All that happiness would probably send him into a coma. I would love to watch the twins for you that week."

Yawning, Harry rested his head on his dad's shoulder. "Thank you. I will miss the little trolls, but I think they will be much happier here. I will take them in a few years when they are a little older."

James nudged his son. "Come on, you need go back to bed. The twins are going to be up in three hours and your going to be stumbling around here like zombie." James looked down when Harry didn't budge of say anything. Shaking his head, James placed a kiss on the side of his sleeping son's head. Thanking his vampire strength, he easily picked Harry up and carried him to his room.

"Is everything alright?" Edward asking, coming out of the twins room. He was just finishing up their overnight feeding when he spotted James carrying his mate.

James smiled at the vampire. "Yeah, he just had some stuff on his mind and fell asleep as we were talking."

Edward carefully took his mate from his father-in-law. "I know something has been bothering him for the past few weeks, but he won't tell any of us what's going on."

"It's nothing bad," James reassured. "I'm sure he will tell you tomorrow. I think he didn't want to tell you until he had made up his mind."

Edward frowned at the other vampire, he hated not knowing what was going on with his mate. He felt like he was failing as a dominant mate if Harry felt that he couldn't come to him if he was having a problem.

Jame's chuckled. "Relax, it honestly isn't anything bad. Harry just wanted to do something special for Nitika, but he had to work through some of his old fears first."

Edward smiled down at his sleeping mate. Harry had come so far in the past year. Not only was he going outside, but also to the park, stores and they even took Nitika to the aquarium a month back. Harry was still nervous, but he was dealing with it. He normally clung to one of them the entire timethey were out, but they weren't complaining.

" I guess I will just have to be patient." Edward nodded to James then carried his mate into their room.

***HP

"I'm totally in," Emmett boomed in excitement.

Harry giggled when Emmett swept him up into a big bear hug. "Dude, I always wanted to go there. I think I'm more excited than what Nitika will be."

"Great," Rosalie groaned. "Maybe we should have waited to tell him, along with Nitika, on the day we leave. He is going to be a nightmare the next four weeks."

"We're in," Alice said, grinning at her mate. It was wonderful being able to go out and do things and never have to worry. There were so many places she wanted to go, and now thanks to Severus, the world was wide open to them.

Carlisle tucked his mate into his side. "We are leaving next week for Esme Island and will be gone for three weeks. Your trip sounds fun, but we will stay here and help James with the twins."

"Count..."

"us..."

"in." Fred and George chorused together. "We don't know what the place is, but it sounds like fun," George added.

"You know I wouldn't miss it for the world," Asher said. "Nitika is going to flip when she finds out, I can't wait to see her face." Asher adored his little mate and he had would give her the moon and stars if she asked him for them. Right now he only loved her like a special little sister, but he knew as she grew, so would his love. He still couldn't believe that he had been blessed with such an incredible mate, and the family that came with her. Everyone took him in, accepted him and treated him like one of their own. He wasn't even this happy when he was still a human.

Draco frowned at his grinning mate. "Harry, I don't think this is such a good idea. I read about that place and thousands of people flock there everyday. You have made amazing progress, but I don't think you are ready for something as big as this."

Harry tried to hide his hurt by lowering his eyes to the floor. He had hoped that his mates would have been supportive of him. This was something that he really wanted to do for his daughter. He knew that it was going to be hard, but he also knew that it was something that he could do. He was no longer the pathetic, broken, sniveling wreck he was when he first returned home. He was going to do this, even if his mates didn't go.

Harry slowly looked up at his two remaining mates, eyes hard. "How do you feel about this trip?"

"Honestly, Harry," Edward said tentatively. "I think it's too soon. Nitika is only four, we have plenty of time to take her there."

"Maybe we should start off slow, like a camping trip." Jacob suggested.

"A camping trip," Harry mumbled. Shaking his head, Harry turned his back on his mates. Walking to the table, he flipped open his laptop. "Ok, I'm going to confirm that we need four adjacent rooms at the Animal Kingdom Lodge. I figured this would be a great place to stay since Nitika loves animals." Harry smirked at Emmett. "No eating the animals, Emm!"

Emmett pouted, "Not even a little prairie dog?"

Harry shook his head at his big brother, giggling. "Ok, so I will put Fred, George and Paul in one room, Emmett and Rose in another, Jasper and Alice get their own, and Nitika and I can share with Asher. I'm going to get the seven day park hopper tickets so we can go to all the parks. They also have meals where the characters come to your table. The reservations fill up fast, but I'm going to book as many as I can. Nitika is going to flip when she gets to meet Cinderella."

"Harry, what about us?" Edward asked, frowning.

Harry didn't look up from his computer. "I'm sure you three will have fun camping."

"Harry, you know that's..."

Harry quickly jumped up, interrupting Draco. "Do you think grandad would want to go? A demon at Disney World, wouldn't that be a sight to see?"

"Harry," Jacob tried.

"I think I will go to my sunroom and call him," Harry quickly ran out before anyone could see his tears. He knew that it was stupid to cry, but it hurt that his mates had such little faith in him. He had a feeling that they were going to respond this way, that was why he didn't tell them before booking.

Edward went to follow, but Jasper grabbed his arm in a steel like grip. "Leave him alone," he growled. "You three have hurt him more than you know. Let him calm down before you do anymore damage."

"This is a bad idea, Jaz." Edward snapped. "Harry is going to end up getting hurt."

"Looks to me like you three have already hurt him." Emmett said, glaring at his brother." He could see how excited Harry was over this trip, he couldn't believe that they shot him down so easily.

"There is no way that Harry will be able to handle the crowds at Disney World." Draco complained.

"I think you need to have a little more faith in your mate," Severus snapped. "Harry has been researching Disney World for months, and he understands about the crowds. This isn't something that he just jumped into without giving it some serious consideration."

"Why didn't he consult with us?" Edward asked.

Severus sneered. "Maybe because he knew that you would treat him the way you just did."

"Harry really wants to do this," James added. "He needed your support in this, not a reminder of his fears."

"I still think he should wait a few years," Edward grumbled.

"Well, it's not entirely your decision, is it?" Harry snapped. He had made it to his sunroom then decided that he wasn't going to let his mates ruin this for him and Nitika. "I am taking my daughter to Disney World and there is nothing you can say that will stop me."

"We can tell you no," Draco snapped. "You are our submissive mate and Nitika is our daughter. You have to obey our commands."

"Oh shit," Emmett snickered, grabbing his mate and dragging her back with him. All hell was about to break loose and he didn't want them to get caught in the crossfire.

Harry wings snapped out of his back and flared out behind him. "I have to obey your commands?" he snarled, emerald eyes glowing.

Everyone moved back away, they had never seen Harry this angry. Harry was always patient and somewhat meek, he only ever went after his mates when he was pregnant and hormonal. Harry wasn't pregnant this time, just extremely pissed off.

Jacob flinched when he felt Harry's magic whip around him almost painfully. "Angel, that's not what Draco meant."

"Angel," Belial snickered, popping into the room. He had felt his grandson's anger and magic and had come to investigate why it was at a such dangerous level. Harry was close to losing control of his magic and he wanted to be able to ground him before he did. "He looks more demon than angel to me. Bless his little heart, he takes after his grandad after all."

Harry slowly advanced on his three mates, wings twitching in agitation. "Just because I'm a submissive doesn't mean that I have to obey your every command. I am more than a fuck toy and broodmare."

"Harry, that's..."

Harry raised his hand, locking Draco where he stood. "You are my mates, not my boss. I don't need your permission to go somewhere. I wasn't even asking your permission to go to Disney World in the first place, I was telling you that I was going. I don't care if you three go, hell, I'm hoping that you don't. As of right now, you are kicked out of my bed. Maybe now will be a good time to try out your camping skills."

"Harry, that's enough," Edward said with a slight bite to his tone. "You are blowing this way out of proportion. We are your dominant mates and we are only doing our job."

Harry visibly flinched. "So now I'm your job?"

"Dammit, Harry, will you stop?" Edward growled in irritation. "You are twisting everything that we say. As dominants, it is our job to protect you, even when you think you don't need protecting. Going to Disney World is out of the question, you are not ready for that big of a step."

Harry chuckled darkly. "I may be a submissive, but that doesn't make me some scared, meek little girl. I am more powerful than you, Jake and Draco combined, that's why I needed three fucking mates. I don't need you to protect me, I need you to ground my magic."

"Well, you have done a pretty shitty job of protecting yourself so far." As soon as the words left Edward's mouth, he knew that he had gone too far. The pain on his little mates face was enough to break his heart.

Harry stumbled back, bumping into his grandfather. He couldn't believe that Edward had just said that. Closing his eyes, he felt his magic burn and boil inside of him. Never before had he been hurt so bad by one of his mates, and that hurt was quickly turning to rage.

"Oh god, Harry, I'm so sorry." Edward pleaded, taking a step towards his mate. His foot had barely made contact with the floor when a force picked him up and sent him crashing through one of the large windows and into the woods.

Severus quickly erected a protective ward around everyone in the room, blocking them from Harry's wild magic. He was thankful now that Marcus had taken the kids for a few hours while they discussed the trip. He didn't erect any wards around his son's mates, they deserved his wrath. He wanted to attack Edward himself for what he had just said to his son. It wasn't Harry's fault that he had gotten hurt during the war. Edward wasn't there, he didn't know what it was like. He was enjoying the good life with that ugly little muggle bitch while his son was getting raped and tortured.

Belial grabbed his grandson by the shoulders, but yelped in pain when it felt like he got hit with a strong electrical shock. This was definitely the demon side of Harry's bloodlines coming out for the first time.

Despite knowing that it was going to hurt like a bitch, Belial wrapped his arms and wings around his grandson and flashed them out. He had to get his his grandson out of the house before he accidentally killed one of his mates, or brought the house down on top of everyone. Harry's demon magic was wild and totally out of control. Harry must have been really hurt and pissed off for his demon magic to come in so fast and violent.

Landing in the middle of nowhere in the demon realm, Belial unwrapped himself from his grandson and stumbled back away from him. He could feel burns on his hands and arms and smell singed feathers.

Harry couldn't see or hear, all he could do was feel, and all he felt was anger. He was angry at his mates for not believing in him and treating him like a weak submissive, but more importantly, he was angry at himself for letting his fears consume him in the first place. He gave Voldemort, Greyback and Dumbledore power over him years after they were dead and gone.

Belial cautiously approached his grandson. "Little one, can you hear me?"

Harry thought he could hear someone calling him, but it felt like his body was a volcano that was about to erupt. His anger was turning to pain, physical excruciating pain.

"Shit," Belial cursed. Harry's magic was poring off of him, destroying everything in sight. He was glad now that he brought Harry here, far away from any other demons. He was still concerned that Harry's wild and pure magic was going to attract other demons...and that was the last thing that he wanted. Many of the higher up demons would love to posses a beautiful submissive creature as powerful as his grandson. Hell, all the demons would love to posses Harry, but only the stronger ones would dare fight him over his grandson.

Screaming out his pain and anger, Harry released everything that had been building up inside of him. Collapsing to his knees, he opened his eyes and blearily looked around. He didn't recognize where he was at, everything was black and desolate looking. The air smelled like burning wood and there was smoke everywhere.

Belial had erected a very strong protective ward around himself when he saw that Harry's magic was going to explode. Wrapping himself tight in his wings, he hit the ground and waited, praying that Harry would survive the magical backlash. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do to help his grandson, his magic was too far gone for him to help stabilize it now.

Trembling, Harry looked around, looking for his mates. He didn't know how he got to this strange place, the last thing he remembered was arguing with Edward.

Unfurling himself from his wings and shaking his head, Belial tried to rid himself of the ringing in his ears. The explosion was impressive and wiped everything out for miles. "Harry, " he croaked out, unsteadily getting to his feet.

"Grandad," Harry sobbed, looking up at his disheveled grandfather. "What happened?"

Belial couldn't believe that Harry was still conscious after such strong magical explosion. Anyone else would have been out for a month with their core completely depleted. "Little one, you have come into your full demon magic."

Harry looked up at his grandfather confused. "I thought I did that years ago when I came into my inheritance?"

Belial kneeled in front of Harry, trying to assess his health. "No, love, that was just a small portion of your demon magic and all of your angel magic. You have now fully inherited your demon magic."

Harry fell to his bottom, eyes wide and lips trembling. "What... What does that mean? Am I no longer an angel now? Am I evil? What did I do that was so bad that I'm no longer an angel?" Tears started to rapidly fall from Harry's eyes.

Belial gathered his grandson into his arms and wings. "Oh, my love, you are still an angel. Just because you now have demon magic doesn't mean that you're evil. You are half demon, half angel, you were bound to inherit from me. You are incredibly powerful, Harry, but never evil. I have never met anyone as good and pure as you."

"I attacked Edward," Harry sobbed. He couldn't believe that he had actually threw his mate threw the window and into the woods. He loved his mates with all his heart, and even when they got on his nerves, he never thought about hurting them. His wasn't a violent person, after everything he had been through, he never wanted to cause another living being harm.

Belial growled, "Be thankful that you dealt with your mate when you did. Your athair was seconds from attacking, and he would have hurt Edward a lot worse. What he said was completely uncalled for and he deserved what he got."

Harry buried his face into his grandfather's chest and cried. "I'm so confused and tired. Every muscle in my body hurts and I just don't know what to think or do."

Belial started to gently rock his grandson. "Sleep, my child, I got you. You exhausted your magical core, you will feel better after you rest."

"My babies," Harry murmured already succumbing to his exhaustion.

Belial stood up, cradling Harry in his arms. "They are safe, I promise. They are at home with the rest of the family. I'm going to take you back to my house, and when you wake, I will take you home." Harry needed to rest away from his mates for a few hours. He had just went through a very dangerous and violent demon awakening, he didn't want to risk his mates upsetting him even farther.

Looking around to make sure Harry hadn't attracted any other demons, Belial flashed them directly into the sitting room of his home. Gently he laid his already slumbering grandson on the couch, then magicked a blanket over him. He hated leaving Harry so vulnerable, but he had some important news to share with the rest of the family. One was big and he knew that Harry's mates were not going to be pleased at all.

Walking to his desk, he pulled out a small red amulet from his drawer and squeezed it tight. He needed someone to stay with Harry and there was only one person he trusted. He had a feeling that he would need this person at some point which is why he had kept him close. It helped that he greatly enjoyed the younger demons company, and if the fire demon's heart wasn't already taken by another, he would have pursued him himself. Not that he did relationships, there was only one true love for him and they were destined to always be apart. He did take lovers though, many, many lovers.

"You summoned me, My Lord Belial?"

Belial gave a warm smile to the muscular fire demon. He knew for a fact that Harry would be safe with him for a few hours. This demon was loyal and brave, he would protect Harry with his life.

"Yes, I have a job for you," Belial smirked. "I think you will enjoy this job. I need you to sit with my grandson for a few hours while I visit with the rest of my family. He just came into his full demon powers and I brought him here so he wouldn't accidentally hurt anyone."

"Harry is here?" The fire demon asked, trying to hide his excitement but failing miserably.

Shaking his head, Belial pointed to the couch. "I trust you will keep him safe while I'm gone?"

Staring longingly at the couch, the fire demon nodded his head. "I swear that nothing will happen, I won't take my eyes off of him for a second."

Belial snorted. "I'm sure you won't. If he wakes, just keep him company until I return. I strengthened the wards around the manor just incase Harry's awakening attracted some rogue demons."

The fire demon's head snapped around, glaring at Belial. "Do you think he will be hunted?" There was an unmistakable growl in the demons voice.

"I hope not," Belial sighed. "Harry doesn't need anymore problems, he was just getting his life straight. When I saw that he was losing control of his magic, I flashed us to the middle of the Deserted Realm, but his awakening was very powerful."

The fire demon looked back at the small sleeping man. "I will guard him with my life. I promise."

"Oh, I have no doubt about that."

***HP

Belial wasn't surprised when he flashed back to the Cullen home to find everyone anxiously hanging out in the living room, and the large window that Edward had went through magically repaired.

"Where's my son?" Severus demanded the second he saw the demon. It had been over two hours since Belial had taken him and Harry had never gone this long away from his children. He was terrified that something horrible had happened to Harry.

Belial held up his hand, stopping the barrage of questions that he knew was coming. "Harry is safe and resting back at my manor. He came into his full demon powers and it took a lot out of him."

"Why didn't you bring him back home, demon?" Draco snapped. He didn't like not knowing where his mate was, it made him very anxious and temperamental.

Belial stared at the elf, slowly raising one eyebrow. "If I where you, I would watch my mouth. I have been very lenient with you all out of respect for my grandson, but never forget who I truly am. After the way you treated Harry earlier, I would happily remind you why I'm the most feared demon in Hell."

Draco paled, lowering his head. Belial could easily wipe the floor with him with just a single swipe of his hand. "Excuse me, I meant no disrespect. I'm just worried about Harry."

Belial continued to stare at the elf, unblinking. "Did I not just say that Harry was safe and resting? I felt it wise to leave him resting at my manor...he didn't need the added stress of dealing with you three." Belial glared at his grandson's three mates. "Not only have you hurt him by not believing in him and your cruel words, but you forced his demon awakening and that could have killed him. As it was, he wiped out half of the Deserted Realm."

"Is he really ok?" James asked, fear in his voice.

Belial's face softened as he looked at his other grandson. "Harry, as always is remarkable. A violent awakening such as his should have killed him, or at least left him in a coma for months, but he was conscious and talking after it. He was disoriented and scared, but otherwise fine. He is sleeping now, and I expect him to be out for a few more hours."

"Was it safe to leave him in Hell?" Carlisle asked. He was relieved that his son was safe, but Belial had always stressed that hell was the last place that he ever wanted to take Harry.

"No, hell is very dangerous for a submissive as powerful as Harry, but my manor is heavily warded. If I wouldn't have flashed him there, his awakening would have leveled Forks, possibly all the way to Seattle. He is being guarded by a fire demon that I trust one hundred percent with his life."

"You left Harry alone, asleep and defenseless with a demon. Are you fucking insane?" Draco roared.

Belial sent a very strong stinging hex at the furious elf. He would have liked to do more but he didn't want to upset Harry. "That's my last warning." Belial growled. "I don't want to upset my grandson, but I will no longer tolerate disrespect from you. Harry personally knows this demon, and I know that he will protect Harry with his life."

"The only demon that Harry knows, is you," Jacob pointed out.

Belial grinned. "That's not true, Harry does know this demon, he just doesn't know that he is a demon."

Fred cleared his throat. "Did you say..."

"fire demon?" George finished.

Belial smirked at the flame haired twins. "Caught on have you?"

The twins looked at each other, silently communicating. They only knew one fire demon, and he had been head over heals in love with Harry for seven years.

"Is it..." George asked, only to be interrupted by the demon. "Yes, it is who you think it is. Harry is in good hands."

George nodded his head. "He is, but we would hate to see our fire demon get hurt."

"What the hell is going on?" Jacob asked, hating all the cryptic talk.

Belial gave the twins a reassuring smile. "I promise he won't get hurt. I know of his feelings towards Harry, and I'm sure Harry will be returning them."

Harry's three mates advanced on the demon. "What do you mean by, feelings for Harry?" Edward demanded, ice running through his veins.

Belial turned to his grandson's three mates. "Now that Harry has awakened his demon magic, he is even more powerful than before. You three did good grounding his magic, but he will now require a forth mate, a demon mate. Only a demon dominant can ground Harry's demon magic."

The three mates erupted in anger...snarling cursing and threatening. They didn't like sharing Harry between the three of them, there was no way that they were going to allow a forth dominant into their mating.

The twins looked at each other, grinning. This was perfect, they were so happy for their fire demon. For years he had pined over Harry, he even went into a deep depression after he found out that Harry had mated with three dominants. There was no doubt in their minds that Harry wouldn't mate with him, they had seen the looks Harry had given him when he thought no one was looking. Granted, he was only a teenager at the time, but they could tell that Harry was totally crushing on him.

Emmett howled with laughter. "Four mates! That lucky little bastard."

Rosalie slapped Emmett hard on the back of the head, scowling at him. "Are you insinuatingly that you would like to have three more mates?"

Emmett quickly held up his hands, not wanting to anger his beautiful mate. "Never, Rose baby, you are the only woman for me."

Rosalie rolled her eyes at her mate, but gave him a peck on the cheek nonetheless.

The twins approached Belial, grinning mischievously. "Pappy," they chorused together, hugging the startled demon between the two of them.

"Welcome to..."

"the family."

Belial groaned, thankful that the twins couldn't reach him in hell.

***HP

The fire demon sat on the coffee table that was next to the couch that Harry was sleeping on. It had been years since he last saw him, but Harry was still just as breathtaking as he remembered him. His heart physically hurt as he gazed down at the man of his dreams. Harry was only fourteen the first time he laid eyes on him, and despite the big age difference, he had fallen instantly in love with him. Over the years he had tried to move on, but there was no one out there that called to him the way that Harry did.

Harry groaned as he started to come around. He really didn't want to wake up, he was warm and comfortable and he wasn't ready to face the real world yet. He remembered everything that happened earlier, and it was a nightmare. He attacked his Edward then became a demon. He didn't want to be a demon, he wanted to be an angel...just an angel. Would his mates hate him not that he was a demon?

"A galleon for your thoughts."

At hearing the unknown voice, Harry eyes quickly snapped open. "Charlie," Harry cried, hardly recognizing the twins older brother. He always thought that Charlie was handsome, but now he was drop dead gorgeous. He hadn't seen Charlie since right before he was taken by Voldemort, and he never told anyone, but he had a major crush on the large red head.

"Hey, squirt, how you feeling?" Charlie's chest puffed out when he noticed that Harry was checking him out.

Harry tried not to gape at Charlie like an idiot, but he had changed so much over the years. His long red hair now came to the middle of his shoulder blades and hung in soft waves. His once slightly muscular body was now ripped with muscles, more so than Jacob's. He always thought that Jacob was huge, but Charlie was even bigger. Charlie's blue eyes sparkled with warmth and affection, it made butterflies flutter in his stomach. He knew that he shouldn't be drooling over a man that wasn't his mate, but he couldn't help it, Charlie was sexy as hell.

Charlie winked at Harry. "See something you like?"

Blushing, Harry turned his head and took in his surroundings. "Charlie, where are we?" He was sitting on a large white couch that looked extremely expensive. The room was huge, open and bright with a high vaulted ceiling. Fancy medieval looking tapestries hung on the wall and the floor was covered in a thick cream colored rug. The room was beautiful and obviously belonged to someone with a lot of money.

Charlie chuckled. "Harry, this is your grandfather's house."

Harry snapped his head back to the extremely hot Weasley. "This is grandad's house? Oh Merlin, Charlie, are we in Hell?"

Charlie reached out and took Harry's hand when he saw the fear in his beautiful eyes. "It's alright, Harry, you are safe here. Even if someone could get through Belial's wards, which everyone is too terrified of him to even think about attempting, I would protect you with my life."

Harry dropped his head, hiding his red face behind his hair. If he didn't know any better, he would think that Charlie was flirting with him. He had never had anyone flirt with him before so he was sure that he was just misreading things. He never got the chance to flirt and date his mates. He came into his inheritance and then was told that Draco, Edward and Jacob were his mates.

"Are we really in Hell?" Harry asked, looking around again. "This isn't what I expected Hell to look like."

Charlie snorted. "What, were you expecting fire and brimstone?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry nodded his head then looked down at his lap. "Charlie, if we are in hell, why are you here?" he asked softly.

Charlie placed two fingers under Harry's chin and lifted his head until he was looking him in the eye. "Harry, I'm a demon."

"You are?" Harry gasped, eyes wide with shock.

"Yes, I inherited on my sixteenth birthday."

"I... I didn't know that the Weasley's had creature blood." Harry looked down, blushing some more when he saw that his hand was still being held by Charlie's much larger and warmer hand. He didn't notice if at first, but Charlie's skin was hot. He was hotter than Jacob, and Jake always ran hot because he was a wolf.

'Charlie, are you sick?" Harry reached out and placed a hand on Charlie's forehead. "Charlie, you're burning up."

Chuckling, Charlie took the hand that was on his forehead and brought it to his lips, placing a kiss in the middle of the palm. He knew that he was moving fast, possibly too fast, but he knew that Harry was going to need a demon mate, and he wasn't going to blow this chance. He had loved Harry for so long, and had given up any hope of ever getting a chance to be with him.

"I'm fine, little one...Honestly." Charlie added when he saw that Harry didn't believe him. "Harry, I'm a fire demon, my skin is always hot."

His skin wasn't the only thing that was hot, Harry thought. "Fred and George never mentioned anything about demons being in the Weasley family."

Charlie scowled. "Yes, well my parents weren't exactly thrilled when I inherited. Don't get me wrong, dad didn't have any issues with it."

"But your mom did?" Harry asked, giving Charlie's hand a squeeze.

"More like furious," Charlie growled. "As soon as I graduated I moved out and only returned when I had to."

"Are you the only one who inherited?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes, though I thought for sure that the twins would have."

Harry giggled. "They do seem the demon type." Harry looked Charlie over again from head to toe. "You don't look like a demon. Are you hiding your true self?"

Charlie sat back, reluctantly pulling his hand free from Harry's. "I didn't want to startle you when you first woke. I don't exactly look like the Charlie Weasley that you are use to seeing."

Harry grinned shyly at Charlie. "Can I please see?"

Charlie stood up and took a few steps back. Even though he didn't have to remove his shirt in order to call out his wings, he figured it wouldn't hurt to show off his body. He knew that Harry was attracted to him and he planned to do whatever it took to win his heart.

Harry couldn't take his eyes off that bare muscular chest in front of him. He so was going to end up in hell or checking out another man while happily mated to three dominants. He couldn't help it though, he was drawn to Charlie, always had been. At fourteen he didn't completely understand what it meant, but he sure as hell did now. He wanted Charlie, and he wanted him bad.

Smirking at the desire in Harry's eyes, Charlie called forth his demon attributes. Black and red, bat like leather wings erupted from his back. His hair went from Weasley orange to deep red, and small horns grew out of the top of his forehead. His horns were black and pointy, twisting at the top and were about five inches long. A long forked tail matching the colors in his wings wrapped around his leg and twitched at the tip. His eyes remained blue, but red outlined his pupils, and his skin went from being pale and freckled, to bronze and flawless.

Harry swallowed, all of a sudden feeling very hot. As a demon, Charlie was mouth watering. "Ch-Charlie, you have horns."

Charlie took a seat on the couch next to Harry, close enough that their legs were pressed together. "Would you like to touch them?"

Biting his lip, Harry nodded his head. With a trembling hand, he reach up and gently touched the horns, caressing the length and running his finger over the sharp tip.

Charlie shivered, he didn't expect Harry touching his horns would feel so pleasurable. It felt like his cock was connected to horns.

Harry yanked his hand back. "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry."

"You didn't hurt me, Harry. I wasn't expecting your touch to feel so...good."

Harry quickly jumped up, putting some much needed space between himself and Charlie. It wasn't right...it was wrong to feel this way about a man who wasn't your mate. "It's because I'm a demon now," Harry murmured brokenly, wrapping his wings around himself.

Charlie got up and reached a hand out to the distressed little half demon, half angel. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"Don't touch me," Harry yelled, flinching away from Charlie. "I'm dirty and bad."

Charlie scrunched up his face in confusion. "No, Harry. Why would you think that?"

Harry pointed between the two of them. "It's not right...how I feel. I shouldn't be having inappropriate thoughts about you. I don't understand what's going on. Is it because I'm now a demon? Am I now bad?" Harry couldn't stop the tears from falling.

Before Charlie could say anything, Belial stepped out of the shadows. He had been observing the pair, he wanted to make sure that Charlie would be a good mate to his grandson. "Harry, I already told you that being a demon doesn't make you a bad person."

"Then why am I feeling this way?"

Belial sighed, he wasn't expecting a bond to form so fast between Harry and Charlie. It was probably because Harry already had feelings for Charlie, and Charlie was already hopelessly in love with Harry."Harry, what you're feeling is perfectly normal."

Harry's mouth fell open. "It is not normal to have such strong feelings for a man who is not your mate. I have three faithful mates waiting for me at home, and yet I'm sitting here drooling over Charlie."

Belial rolled his eyes when he saw Charlie preening, demons could be so vain sometimes. "Charlie, put your shirt back on. I have seen you transform enough times to know that you didn't have to remove your shirt in order to call out your wings."

Unashamedly Charlie grinned. "I didn't think it could hurt showing off the goods."

"You took off your shirt on purpose?" Harry gasped. "Where you purposely trying to tempt me into cheating on my mates?"

"No, it wasn't like that," Charlie quickly added.

Belial snorted. "It wasn't?"

Charlie shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, so I was trying to tempt you, Harry, but I have been in love with you since you were fourteen. I couldn't help myself, the way that you were looking at me and smell of your arousal, it was too much of a temptation for me."

"You love me?" Harry whispered, eyes as big as saucers.

Charlie's slowly moved closer to Harry. "Since the second I laid eyes on you."

Closing his eyes, Harry shook his head no. "But it's not right," he said brokenly. "I have three amazing mates and three beautiful children."

"And I would never ask you to leave any of them." Charlie said seriously. Yes, he hated the idea of sharing Harry with other dom's, but he knew that he didn't have a choice. Harry was so powerful that he needed all of them in order to survive.

"Little one," Belial said softly, pulling Harry back so he was resting against his chest. "Now that you have awakened your demon magic, you are going to need a demon dominant. You are very powerful, and without a demon mate, you will never be able to control all that power."

Harry turned so he was facing his grandfather. "I-I need another mate?" he asked in disbelief.

Belial nodded his head. "That is why you are so attracted to Charlie, you already see him as the perfect mate. Correct me if I'm wrong, which I never am," Belial smirked, "you had feelings towards Charlie too when you were younger?"

Blushing, Harry nodded his head. "I couldn't keep my eyes off of him, though at the time I didn't understand my feelings."

Charlie took a few more steps closer to Harry. "I'm not asking you to accept me right now, but I would like for you to give me a chance. I adore you Harry and I will do everything in my power to make you, your children and even your other mates happy. Maybe we can start off by going on a date."

Harry's face lit up. "A date, really? I would love to go on a date with you." Harry looked back at his grandfather. "Did you tell everyone that I was alright and that I needed another mate?" Harry really didn't want to be the one to tell Draco, Edward and Jacob that he needed a forth mate. He saw how they sometimes struggled with sharing him amongst themselves. He knew that they weren't going to be happy accepting another dominant in their mateship after working so hard between the three of them for so many years.

Belial winced. "Yeah, your mates didn't take the news very well, but the twins were thrilled."

Harry giggled. "Did they make a Weasley sandwich out of you again?" Harry knew how much the twins loved to provoke his grandfather.

"And they called me pappy," Belial grumbled.

Both Harry and Charlie busted out laughing. "Don't let them get to you, you don't look a day over twenty five." Harry said, wiping away his tears.

"Of course I don't. I'm the sexiest demon in hell," Belial exclaimed, ruffling up his feathers.

Harry looked at Charlie and gave him a shy smile. "I don't know. I know of a sexy fire demon that could give you a run for your money."

Belial grabbed his chest. "Oh, that hurt. You wound me, my little angel. I'm your grandfather, you're supposed to be on my side."

"You're my grandfather, I'm not supposed to see you as sexy or even discuss anything with the word SEX in it with you," Harry giggled.

Belial playfully pulled on his grandson's long braid. "Fine, I see how it is. I'm going to go make dinner, then after we have a talk, I will take you home."

Harry shook his head as he watched his grandfather leave the room. Smirking, he turned back to Charlie. "So, you have loved me since I was fourteen? That's a little disturbing, you were how much older than me?"

"I'm not ashamed," Charlie chuckled, slowly advancing on the beautiful angel. He had no doubts that Harry would eventually accept him. He would take it slow, but he couldn't wait until he could officially claim Harry and make him his.


	57. Chapter 57

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

PLEASE DONT KILL ME. OMG, I'm so sorry for my lack of updates, but I just haven't been motivated lately. I have also been busy with work and the family... I have tried to write a few times, but my brain has been mush. Hell, even this chapter is boring... I have some of my Harry/Daryl fic written and I have started another fic. I know that's the last thing I need, but it was in my head so I thought I would get it written down. I have the first few chapters written, but I don't wanna post until I either finish one of my current fics, or finish this new one.

Please review!

***HP

Harry stood in front of the mirror admiring himself. This was his first ever real date and he was so excited and nervous that it may have taken him three hours just to get ready. He had never gotten to do this before, date a Dom before mating. It wasn't his mates fault, he was the one who couldn't leave the house. From the beginning though, he knew that he didn't have any other choice but to accept them. They were destined mates and that was how it worked. With Charlie it was different, he needed a dominant demon mate, but he could pick whoever he wanted. He dearly loved Edward, Draco and Jacob, but they had been picked for him.

"From what I understand," James grinned, "you could be wearing a bag and it wouldn't change how Charlie feels about you. The twins said that he has been in love with you since first laying eyes on you."

Harry blushed, grinning at his dad. "I have never been on a date before, I want to look good."

"Well, you accomplished that and more. Your poor fire demon isn't going to know what to do when he sees you in those tight black jeans."

Harry blushed even redder. "I too have liked Charlie for a long time, but I admit, it feels weird to be having these feelings for someone other than my mates."

James sighed at the mention of his son's mates. Things had been bad since the dominants , well mainly Draco and Edward, went too far. Jacob hadn't really said anything negative to Harry about the trip during that epic fight, but he also didn't side with him. It had been two days since everything had went down and the four mates still weren't talking to each other. Harry had taken to sleeping in his sunroom, Edward didn't sleep but spent most of his time during the night in his music room, Draco took the bed and Jacob in his wolf form slept on the floor in his daughter's bedroom.

"Where is he taking you?" James asked, approaching his son so he could help braid his long hair.

Harry dropped his hands and let his dad do the work. "I dunno, but he said to wear nothing fancy, just comfortable clothes that I wouldn't mind getting dirty."

"Sounds exciting," James chuckled. He was glad that Harry was still excited over the date despite how horrible two of his mates were taking it. Jacob wasn't happy about it, but he wasn't being out right rude about it like the other two...especially Draco. He was close to hexing the blondes lips off and shoving them up his ass. Lucius and Narcissa had spoiled that boy something rotten, and when he didn't get his way, he could be a nasty little shit. He could understand now why Harry didn't like Draco when they first met.

Harry turned around and laid his head on his dad's shoulder. "Is this right? Am I doing the right thing by dating Charlie? Draco is making me feel like I'm being unfaithful or something with his snide remarks."

James wrapped his arms around his son. "Draco doesn't realize how close he is to getting drug down to the basement for a good old fashion ass whooping...as Emmett calls it. He has everyone in this house very upset and disgusted with him. We all understand that sharing a mate isn't easy, but there is nothing that can be done about it. Harry, you need a fourth mate, a demon mate."

Harry looked down at his feet. "Why do I have to be such a freak?"

James lifted Harry's chin and made him look him in the eye. "You are not a freak, and I never want to hear you call yourself that again. If Draco doesn't like the situation, then that's his problem. He can sulk for as long as he likes, he isn't going to leave you."

Harry threw his arms up in the air growling. "I don't want Draco to be with me because his creature is forcing him. I want Draco to be with me because he wants to and because he loves me. This isn't the first time that I have doubted his love for me. If he wants to find someone else then he should be allowed to." It broke his heart saying that, but it was true. He never once doubted that Jacob and Edward loved him despite some rough patches, but there was couple times when he felt that Draco didn't truly love him.

"Harry, he does love you," Jasper said, walking into the room. He couldn't help hearing their conversation and he didn't want his little brother to doubt one of his mates. "Draco is spoiled and he doesn't like to share. He wants you to be his alone, and then there is that whole Malfoy's hate Weasley's issue. Draco is also very dominant, more so than Edward and Jacob, and he would be happy locking you in the tower for the rest of your life. He doesn't like it when things are out of his control and he does and says things before thinking. He doesn't mean to hurt you."

"Words hurt," Harry said softly. "This morning he walked past me carrying a book and grumbling about needing to find a spell to tighten my..." He turned his head so his dad and Jasper couldn't see his eyes watering up. "He said that after taking four men that I would end up ruined and too loose for him."

Jasper cracked his knuckles then flashed James a hard look. They were going to have a long, and possibly painful on the elf's part, talk to Draco after Harry left.

"Harry, you have my permission to punch him in the face," James growled. He couldn't believe that Draco would say something so vile.

"It's true though, right? One submissive with four dominants, things are going to stretch and not pop back." Harry said brokenly.

"Well then, tell Draco to keep his dick in his pants and you will be back to only three mate's who want to make love to you. A mating isn't all about the sex."

Harry blushed when he looked up and spotted Charlie standing there looking larger than life in his sunroom. He was so good looking that he felt his legs go weak. "Ch-Charlie, you're here." He said, moaning at how stupid he sounded.

Charlie walked confidently up to Harry and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Sorry for just flashing in, I thought your grandfather was going to give me directions to the front door, not your room."

"No, that's fine," Harry said, feeling a bit flustered.

James chuckled at how awkward and shy Harry was with Charlie. It didn't take a genius to see that his son really, really liked the large red head. Maybe Charlie was exactly what this mating needed. He was bigger, wiser, and stronger, hopefully he could knock some sense into those younger doms."

"James Potter," James said, holding out his hand and introducing himself. "Last I saw you, you were just a small thing following your older brother around."

Charlie shook the offered. "Charlie Weasley, and it's an honor to meet you, Mr. Potter."

James snorted. "Please, just call me James."

"Still, it's almost like meeting a legend," Charlie grinned.

Harry started to laugh. "Please, don't feed his ego."

James lightly slapped his son on the arm. "Hey, just because you don't like the fame and being fawned all over, doesn't mean that I don't." James turned back to Charlie smirking. "So, I'm a legend?"

Charlie shook his head and laughed. "Yes you are, but your son has you beat."

James looked proudly at his son. He didn't see his son as famous and a legend for defeating Voldemort, he saw him as a legend for overcoming all the obstacles that had been set before him ever since he was a baby. "Still my blood," he boasted.

"Charlie, this is my brother Jasper," Harry said, resting his head on Jasper's shoulder.

Charlie grinned at the vampire, he could tell by his posture that he was a warrior. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Harry only talked for two hours about you the other day."

Harry gave Jasper a shy look. "I would be lost if it wasn't for Jasper."

Jasper kissed his little brother on the forehead. The emotions rolling off of Charlie and Harry were intense. If he had any doubt that the much larger demon would love his little brother, they had been firmly put to rest. The fire demon loved Harry with one hundred percent of his heart.

"Take good care of him tonight," Jasper warned. "Harry has a knack..."

Harry quickly slapped his hand over his brother's mouth and grinned sheepishly up at Charlie. "Charlie knows my history, he doesn't need a recap."

"Mr. Weasley, I see that the front door isn't good enough for you," Severus snapped, crossing his arms and glaring at the large red head.

"Professor Snape, how good to see you again. As I explained to Harry, it seems Lord Belial thought it would be funny to give me the address to flash into here instead of the front of the house. I realize that flashing here was inappropriate and I apologize."

"Where are you taking my son this evening?" Severus questioned. He knew Charlie Weasley, he had taught him potions all through Hogwarts, and thanks to him, Slytherin had lost the Quidditch Cup every year while he was on the team. Despite that, Charlie had been a good student, and from what he heard, he was a damn good, hard working man.

"With all due respect, sir, I would like for it to be a surprise for Harry," Charlie answered. "I promise he will be safe and I won't let him out of my sight for a minute."

Severus grumbled but he nodded his head. He could understand wanting to surprise Harry, but he still hated not knowing where they were going. He had no doubts though that Harry would be safe with Charlie.

"They're going to a fair in California," Edward grumbled, leaning against the wall and staring unblinkingly at the demon.

Not a single person in the room missed how Harry's face fell at getting his surprise ruined by Edward. They also didn't miss how the temperature in the room had started to rise with Charlie's anger.

"The mind reader?" Charlie asked, slamming his mental shields down so hard that he smirked when Edward flinched. "I was hoping to surprise Harry, but yes, I am flashing him to a fair in California. I figured with the Disney World trip coming up, it may help him if he experiences a smaller fair first."

"That's an excellent idea, Charlie," James said, as he fingered his wand. It looked like Draco wasn't the only one they were going to have to have a serious talk with. "It's a shame that his mates didn't think of that before going all Dom on him."

Jasper projected loud and clear to Edward how much he had just hurt Harry. He understood where Edward's jealousy was coming from, he wouldn't want to share Alice, but he would never take something that was beyond her control out on her. Harry had been so excited about Charlie surprising him.

Edward dropped his head feeling guilty for hurting Harry, but he was just so angry with the situation. They had finally worked out all the kinks in their mateship and were getting along great, and now this demon was going to ruin it all. He was also still smarting over Harry tossing him through the window...even if he did deserve it.

Jacob walked into the room and took in the possible future Dom in their mateship. First thing he noticed was his size, Charlie was even bigger than him, but not enough to make him feel inferior. He could clearly see the family resemblance to Fred and George and even Fabian and Gideon. Charlie seemed to have warm eyes that softened even more when he looked at Harry. Sharing his mate with another Dom made him sick to his stomach, but Harry needed Charlie as much as he needed them, and he wouldn't risk Harry's life or happiness by denying him his fourth mate. Charlie also looked more than capable of protecting Harry, and his mate could never have too many protectors.

With a heavy sigh, Jacob approached the demon and held out his hand. "Jacob Black, and if you hurt Harry, I'll rip your throat out."

Grinning, Charlie firmly grasped the shifters hand, smirking when Jacob squeezed back hard. "If I ever hurt Harry, I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

Looking to Harry, Jacob gave a loud whistle. "Looking sexy there, Charlie is going to have to keep a close eye on you."

Harry gave Jacob a blinding smile, thrilled that he wasn't giving him a hard time like Draco and Edward. "Thank you," he said softly, getting on his toes so he could give Jacob a quick kiss.

Smirking at Charlie, Jacob grabbed the back of Harry's head and turned the quick kiss into a passionate one. His game got turned on him though when Harry returned the kiss then stepped away leaving him painfully hard.

Charlie shook his head at the young Dom. It didn't upset him to see Jacob practically eating Harry's face, if anything it turned him the hell on. He couldn't wait for Harry to kiss him like that and feel that sexy body in his arms.

Panting, Harry stepped away from Jacob. "I think maybe tonight you can move back in with me in my sunroom."

"Or we can kick Draco out of our bed." Jacob wagged his bushy eyebrows up and down. He hated not talking to Harry the past few days and he hated it even more that his daughter was picking up on all the tension. He wasn't totally against the Disney trip, like any kid he had wanted to go when he was younger. He just didn't want Harry to push himself. Edward and Draco had been way out of line, but he was just as guilty for letting them get away with it.

"Draco doesn't need that big bed all to himself, he can sleep on the couch," Harry agreed.

With a growl, Edward turned and stormed angrily from the room.

"Don't worry about Count Grump, he will get over it." Jacob pulled Harry into one more passionate kiss then set him back on his feet. "Have fun tonight and don't worry about the kids, we can fuddle through for one night."

"Are you ready?" Charlie asked, unsheathing his wings and taking Harry's hand?

"You got your phone and emergency portkey?" Severus quickly asked.

"Yup," Harry answered, a thrill of excitement racing up his spine. He was going on his first real date.

"Charlie," Severus growled warningly.

Charlie pulled Harry to his chest and wrapped his wings around him. "I'll keep him safe, I promise. Besides, I wouldn't put it past his grandfather to be spying on us."

"Guess the worthless demon is good for something," Severus sneered.

Harry gave a small wave from between Charlie's wings and then they were gone in a puff of smoke.

Severus turned to Jacob. "You stepped up tonight and did right by your mate, you're a good dominant. It's not always easy to do what's right and this situation sucks for you, but you supported Harry and that meant a lot to him. This isn't any easier on him than it is on the three of you, and you showed him tonight that he can always rely on you to be there for him...unlike those other two." Severus ended with a growl.

Everyone looked up at the ceiling when they heard something crash. Obviously Edward wasn't taking Severus' speech too well. "Jacob, go round up those other two and meet me in the kitchen," Severus snapped. "It's time to have a talk with them before Ash and Marcus return with the kids."

***HP

"Are you alright?" Charlie asked, holding Harry's hand as the submissive gripped it tightly.

Harry jerkily nodded his head. They were standing outside the fair and he was just shocked at how many people were there. "M'fine," he mumbled.

"Are you ready to go in, or do you need more time?"

Harry stared at where people had formed a line by the gates awaiting their turn to get in. Gripping Charlie's hand even tighter, Harry nodded his head. "I'm ready...just, don't let go of my hand."

"Wasn't planning on it," Charlie reassured, sending a pulse of warmth through Harry's hand and up his arm.

"That tickled," Harry giggled. "but it also felt really good."

"The perks of being a fire demon," Charlie winked. "You should see what else I can heat up."

Blushing, Harry playfully shoved Charlie. "Come on, lets go. The food smells amazing in there and I want to try one of everything."

As promised, Charlie didn't release Harry's hand and he didn't comment when he felt how hard he was trembling as they got closer to the gates. Harry needed someone who would be there for him and support him, not constantly ask if he was alright reminding him of his fears.

"Harry, I have never been to a fair or ridden any rides before," Charlie whispered in the submissive's ear. He didn't need to whisper in his ear, but he planned to take whatever opportunity he could to touch the love of his life.

"When I was little, the elementary school that I went to had a small carnival and Edward, Emmett and Alice took me. They had a couple kiddie rides, but nothing like these." Harry said excitedly. He couldn't wait to get on the roller coaster.

"Two please," Charlie said when they got to the booth.

"Hold out your hand please," the man at the ticket booth instructed.

"What for?" Harry asked fearfully, gripping Charlie's hand with one hand and tucking the other behind his back.

"I need to put the wrist band on so you can go in and ride the rides," the man said somewhat impatiently.

"Oh right," Harry blushed, reluctantly holding out his hand. He really, really hated being touched by strangers. He still had fears and nightmares of someone slipping him a portkey or something.

***HP

"Here, you got some on your face," Charlie gently lifted Harry's chin up, and instead of brushing the cotton candy away, he leaned down and licked it from the corner of Harry's mouth.

Gasping, Harry clutched Charlie's shirt and turned into his mouth, moaning when the demon's tongue entered his mouth. He had been dying all night for Charlie to kiss him. There had been a few times where he thought for sure Charlie was going to kiss him, like when they were on the haunted house ride and on the carousel, but he would always smirk and pull back.

Charlie felt his wings trying to push through his skin, never before had he had a hard time controlling his demon attributes. Kissing Harry was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. He had taken plenty of lovers in the past, but none had affected him like this. He had dreamt of this moment since he had first met the young awkward boy who just wanted to please everyone, but reality was a hundred times better than his dreams. He knew that even five hundred years from now he wouldn't be tired of the taste of Harry.

Harry's heart was pounding hard and fast in his chest. If they would have been somewhere private, he would have been relieving Charlie of his clothes. He may have fantasized a time or two when he was younger about being with Charlie.

Charlie reluctantly pulled away but left his forehead pressed to Harry's. "That was the most amazing first kiss."

"Without a doubt," Harry whispered.

With a sigh, Charlie released the submissive and stepped back. Harry looked delicious standing there with his face flushed, pupils blown with arousal, lips swollen, a large stuffed wolf that he had won for him at his feet and his delicious scent filling his nostrils.

"I think it's a good thing I waited until the end of the date to kiss you," Charlie chuckled. "You look irresistible like that and I want nothing more than to flash you away and make you mine."

Harry closed his eyes trying to regain control of his breathing. He wanted Charlie to do just that, but he didn't think he was ready yet. "Charlie..."

Charlie cupped Harry's cheek. "As bad as I was to mate with you Harry, it's not time yet. I want our mating to be perfect, not a quick, spur of the moment, hormone induced mating. I love you, Harry."

Harry looked up at Charlie with tear filled eyes. "I love you too. Charlie," he said, meaning every word. He knew having a forth mate wasn't going to be easy, but he wanted to be with Charlie as much as he wanted to be with his other three mates.

Charlie claimed Harry's lips in another passionate, toe curling kiss that left Harry panting and trembling. "Are you ready to go home?"

Moaning, Harry nodded his head. It wasn't that he didn't want to go home, he was just having a blast with Charlie. At first he was terrified of all the people, but Charlie just gripped his hand and walked on, dragging him from ride to ride, until he was the one dragging Charlie. Soon he forgot about all the people and it was just Charlie and him at the fair. They rode every ride more than once, toured the animal barns, watched monkeys racing while riding pigs, played games and ate enough fair food that he was worried that he would be too fat for Charlie to flash home.

Scooping up the giant wolf that Charlie had won for him and he planned to go give to Nitika in the morning, Harry stepped into Charlie embrace and rested his cheek on his chest. He knew that Charlie had wrapped him in his wings when he felt warmth surround him.

"This time I will flash to the front door. Despite being older and a fire demon, Professor Snape still intimidates me."

Harry giggled into Charlie's chest. "I wish I could say his bark is worse than his bite, but I would be lying."

"Oh, I have no doubt there." Charlie closed his eyes, savoring the feel of Harry in his arms. He couldn't wait until this became permanent and Harry was his. After hearing that Harry had found three mates, he had given up any hope of ever being with him.

***HP

"It stops now!" Severus roared glaring at two of his son's mates. "Pissing and moaning isn't going to make the fact that Harry needs a forth mate go away. All you are doing is hurting your mate."

"And what about us," Draco snapped back, "are we just supposed to like the fact that we have to share our mate with another Dom?"

"No!" Severus yelled slamming his hand down hard on the table. "You don't have to like it, but at the same time you don't have to hurt Harry. It's not as if he is cheating on you. He will die without a demon mate or possibly even hurt one of you or the kids."

"He didn't need a demon mate before," Edward grumbled, slumped in his chair with his shoulders hunched.

"What, before you brought the demon out in him?" Carlisle added, shaking his head at his son. "Harry could have possibly gone on without ever awakening his demon if the two of you wouldn't have pushed him."

"We weren't wrong," Draco growled.

"You were," Jacob said, finally speaking up. "You treated Harry like a possession, like someone who couldn't think or feel for themselves."

"Someone who didn't even have the right to think for themselves," Esme agreed. Usually she was a very patient and understanding person, but Draco and Edward needed a swift kick to the butt.

"There was no reason to deny Harry something he was so passionate about. If he got there and couldn't handle it then he could have remained at the hotel while the rest of you went to the parks. Yes, Harry would have been crushed but he would have handled it. He has worked incredibly hard to get where he is, he didn't need the two of you throwing his past issues back in his face," James added.

"We are his dominates," Draco said, looking to Edward for support. "Our number one priority is the safety of our submissive and children. There will be times where our decisions won't always make them happy, but they will just have to get over it and accept it."

"Your decisions," Belial sneered.

"Fuck," Severus growled, spinning around and glaring at the demon behind him. "We need to set some sort of alarm that will alert us to when you flash in."

Belial grinned cheekily at Severus. "You can try, but I'm too powerful." Belial stalked to Draco and got right in his face. "Harry isn't a weak little submissive that needs you to make all the decisions for him. You didn't even try talking to him about the trip, you just flat out said no. You are his mates, not his keeper. Harry has a mind of his own, and very strong willed one at that."

"Are you willing to lose Harry over this?" Jasper asked quietly. "Draco, Harry thinks that you don't love him."

Draco dropped his head in shame. "I love Harry and I'm sure you can feel that, Jasper."

"I can, but Harry can't," Jasper said. "I can also feel how disgusted with Harry you are because he needs forth mate."

"I didn't sign up for this," Draco mumbled. "I never wanted to share my mate with one Dom, but adding a forth Dom in our mateship, especially a Weasley...it's just too much for me."

"What, are you leaving?" Rosalie asked, glowering at the blond elf. If it wasn't for Emmett holding her back, she would have launched across the table and sunk her fangs into his neck.

Draco sat quietly for a minute before looking up at Edward and Jacob. "I need to get away for a while, just to clear my head."

"Son of a bitch," Emmett growled, lunging to his feet. "You can't walk out on Harry."

"I'm not," Draco said some what weakly. "I love Harry, but I'm having a really hard time accepting another Dom. I need some time alone to process it. I don't want to hurt Harry, but..."

"You're a selfish little bastard," Severus snapped. "If you leave, Harry is going to see it as you rejecting him."

Draco looked to Jacob. "Tell Harry that I had to go away for business for a few weeks."

Growling, Jacob shook his head no. "I'm not lying to my mate because you're a cowardly dick."

"I think Draco needs to go," James said thoughtfully, surprising everyone in the room. "I'm tired of him taking Harry for granted. Maybe he will see how special Harry is if he doesn't have him anymore. Draco was a great Dom in the beginning, but he has gotten progressively more possessive over the years." James looked around the room. "I for one am about to beat his skull in and dump his body in the ocean. I think we can all use a break from him."

Draco scowled at his father in law. "I know how special Harry is," he snapped.

James raised one eyebrow. "You have been treating him more as a possession than a person. Your snide remarks lately have also been uncalled for. Are you enjoying hurting your mate?"

"No!" Draco yelled. "That's why I need to get away. When I'm in the same room with Harry, all I can see is red. He's out there right now having a fucking grand time and not giving me or Edward and Jacob a second thought."

"You act as if Harry is cheating on you," Alice cried in disbelief. "Would you rather him suffer and die from not having a demon mate?"

"Of course not," Draco said, unable to make eye contact with anyone. "Fuck, I hate this. Everything was going great until that damn trip came up."

"No it wasn't," Jasper disagreed. "Harry has been questioning your love for him for a while now."

Draco's jaw about hit the table. "I love him more than anything. How can he think that?"

Severus looked at his godson in disgust. "Go pack, Draco. I agree, you need to leave for a while. Unfortunately Harry needs you, and your attitude can't continue."

Without looking back, Draco got up from the table and left the room. It was killing him leaving his family, but he needed to get away. He hated hurting Harry, but he just couldn't stop himself. His mouth let go before his brain could stop him.

"I want everyone to think back on how Draco has been treating Harry," Severus said, pulling out his wand and a few small vials. "He needs to see his actions from our point of view."

"Harry is going to be heartbroken," Esme cried.

Edward felt like a whipped ass. He knew how he treated Harry was wrong, but once the fight got going he couldn't back down. He would have to live for eternity seeing the look on Harry's face when he threw his past rapes back at him. He hated these last two days and the separation from his mate, but he didn't know how to make it up to him. He was even a complete bastard earlier when he ruined Harry's surprise.

"Are you leaving too?" Jacob growled, sounding more wolf than human. He couldn't believe that Draco was walking out on his mate and kids.

"Never," Edward quickly answered. "I have been an ass, I'll admit that. I went years without Harry, and I don't care how epic our battles are, I will never leave him. I died last time when separated from Harry, that won't ever happen again."

"Don't say anything tonight to Harry about Draco, he has had an amazing time with Charlie and I don't want his date to end on a bad note." Belial ordered. "We can tell him in the morning before the kids wake."

***HP

Panting, Harry pulled back from Charlie's lips and rested his head on his chest. "Tonight was the best night, thank you."

"Does that mean I get a second date?"

"You can have a lifetime of dates," Harry said, blushing.

"I'll hold you to that," Charlie smirked.

Harry looked up at Charlie. "Charlie, will you go to Disney with us?" he asked shyly.

Charlie grinned. "I was hoping for an invitation. After tonight, I have no doubts about you being able to handle Disney."

"Thanks to you," Harry got on his toes and kissed Charlie's cheek. "I know now that I can do it."

"Am I allowed to visit?"

"Everyday," Harry whispered. Charlie leaned in to kiss Harry again when someone opened the front door and cleared their throat.

"I wanted to apologize," Edward said somewhat stiffly. "It was rude and petty of me to ruin your secret." Edward held out his hand to Charlie. "Edward Cullen."

Charlie nodded his head and took Edward's hand. "Charlie Weasley."

Edward rubbed the back of his neck. "Right, well I guess I will leave the two of you so..." Edward looked as if he was in pain. It was going to take a while to get use to sharing Harry with another Dom, especially one that was a stranger to him.

"Thank you," Harry said quietly. He wasn't ready to forgive Edward just yet, but he was relieved that Edward was at least trying. Edward had really hurt him during the fight, it was going to take more than two days to get over it.

Sighing, Edward closed the door. "I guess I better get in," Harry said, picking up the big wolf stuffy.

Charlie leaned in and kissed Harry again, moaning when their tongues connected. Reluctantly he pulled back and stepped away from Harry. "Goodnight."

Goodnight," Harry whispered. With a small smile, Harry opened the door and gave a little wave before closing it.


	58. NOTE

Sorry, not an update, but I wanted share my excitement with you. A few of my fics have been nominated for the Fanatic Fanfics Multifandom Awards. I'm incredibly shocked and excited over this. Please hop over and take a look and vote for your favorites. There are a lot of good stories up for awards and authors who have worked hard bringing them to you.

CONGRATULATIONS! The Fanatic Fanfics Multifandom Awards would like to inform you that this story has been nominated in the following category(ies):

FAVORITE ANGST

FAVORITE CROSSOVER

The First Round of Voting will start on May 31st, 2015. We will take votes for two weeks before closing on June 14th, 2015. If you make it to the Second Round of voting, we will take votes from June 15th to June 22nd, 2015.

May the odds be ever in your favor,

-Fanatic Fanfics Multifandom Awards

fanaticfanficsawards. blogspot. com


	59. Chapter 59

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

PLEASE READ! For those that aren't on my FB and don't know, I have been slowly rewriting this fic. I'm not changing anything drastic so you don't have to reread if you don't want to, but I'm cleaning it up and adding some stuff. I think I'm in chapter 18.

If you want to be updated on what I'm working on, friend on FB at Potter Obsessed.

There are 2 sex scenes in this that I didn't edit out so please read with caution.

PLEASE REVIEW

***HP

Harry quietly crept into his daughter's room and placed the giant wolf stuffy at the foot of her bed. "Love you," he whispered, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Turning to the real wolf that was watching his every move from beside his daughter's bed, he patted his leg and made a kissy noise. "Come, boy. I thought you and I were sharing a bed tonight."

Jacob's head popped up and his tail started thumping excitedly on the floor.

"You're such a dork," Harry chuckled, "but you're my dork and I love you. I had plans for us tonight, but if you would rather sleep on the floor..." He started laughing harder when Jacob lunged to his feet and licked his arm with his coarse wolf tongue.

"Eww, beastility!" Harry groaned. "I'm up for trying some kinky shit, but I think I draw the line at sex with a wolf. Then again, Fred and George have both told me that being with Paul as a wolf was amazing and intense. Still, all that hair, and no offense Jake, your breath stinks when you're a wolf." Winking, he tore out of the room when wolf Jacob lunged at him.

"You better run," Jacob growled, stalking into their room and damn near tripping over his feet when he found that Harry was already naked and laid out on the bed waiting for him. "I love magic," he panted.

Harry sensually opened his legs, cock already hard. "I must admit, I find being with you while in your wolf form a bit of a turn on, but tonight, I just want my Jacob. I want my only mate that stood beside me, and despite not liking the situation, made an effort to support me. You're a good dominant Jacob Black."

Jacob was out of his clothes in a blink and laying on top of his gorgeous mate. It wasn't often that he got Harry all to himself like this and he was going to enjoy every second of it. "I wish I would have supported you from the very beginning, I was just shocked over the trip."

"Does that mean you will be going with us to Disney World?" Harry purred, trailing little kisses across his large mate's thick bronze neck.

"Just try to keep me away," Jacob moaned. "I have always wanted to ride Space Mountain."

Harry gasped when Jacob grabbed his hair and gently tilted his head back, exposing his thin delicate neck. "Jake," he whimpered, when his wolf mate bit down hard on his neck, refreshing his mating mark.

"I'm sorry," Jacob mumbled into Harry's neck as he lapped at the blood. "I don't know what came over me. I couldn't help myself."

"It's alright," Harry panted, extremely turned on. "We have been through a lot the last few days, you just needed to reclaim me as your submissive mate. It turned me on even more."

"I need you so bad, Harry," Jacob snarled, sliding down his mate's body and taking his cock into his mouth.

"Fuck, Jacob," Harry cried, fisting at Jacob's hair.

Jacob wasted no time in swallowing Harry's cock, taking it all and down his throat. After the strain on their bond the past few days, worse then anything they had been through since their mating, he needed to bury himself inside his imprint and claim him on the inside as well as the outside.

With his eyes rolled to the back of his head, Harry pushed down on the finger that was circling his entrance. "Please, I need you too, Jacob." He was desperate to feel his mate inside of him. "Please, I need your knot."

Jacob growled around Harry's cock, his own cock pulsating at his mate's words. He was desperate to be in Harry, but not desperate enough to enter him with out properly stretching him first. Even after all these years his small mate was still incredibly tight. There were times where he still bled after a vigorous round of love making...though that was normally when Draco took him.

Harry was withering and panting on three of Jacob's fingers. "Now, dammit, I need you inside of me." He was so close to cumming, but he didn't want to without Jacob's knot in his ass. His orgasms were always much more intense when his wolf was locked inside of him.

Getting onto his knees, Jacob oiled up his cock. "I'll try to be easy, but I feel like I will catch on fire if I don't get inside of you now."

Legs spread wide, Harry shimmied down the bed and wrapped his legs around his mate's waist. "I feel the same. It's almost like our first time together."

Grabbing each of Harry ankles with one hand, he lined up his cock and pushed in, groaning when he sank in right to his balls.

Crying out in both pain and pleasure, Harry's back arched off of the bed. "Oh fuck, Jacob, it feels like you are splitting me in half."

Jacob pulled out and slammed back in. He was normally more of a gentle lover, but his wolf was howling to reclaim their mate. "I'm sorry," he panted as he continued to pound into his small lover. "I just...I need..."

"Don't stop!" Harry screamed. Despite the brutal force, he was loving every second of it. He could feel Jacob's knot swelling, catching on his rim each time he pulled out. He knew it would be locked in his ass soon, tying them together for at least fifteen minutes. He couldn't help but wonder briefly what Charlie's cock looked like. Was demon cock different than a normal cock?

Jacob rolled Harry onto his side, both his legs resting against one of his thick thighs. Grabbing his ass cheek, he pulled it up so he could watch as his knot pushed in and out of his mate's ass. To him, it was the most beautiful site in the world. He loved watching as his knot grew and his mate's ass fought to keep locked inside him.

Harry could feel his orgasm approaching, and luckily he could also feel Jacob's knot quickly swelling. With one last brutal thrust in, he felt the knot catch as his insides were flooded with his mate's sticky, hot release.

"Fuck yes!" Jacob roared triumphantly, grinding his cocking in as far as he could get it.

Harry came with a cry as Jacob relentlessly pushed on his over sensitive prostate. His wolf mate hadn't even touched him since his mouth popped off of his cock. Panting, he closed his eyes and savored the feel of Jacob locked deep in his ass.

Jacob carefully maneuvered himself so he was spooning behind his imprint. "That was pretty fucking intense."

Harry nodded his head in agreement. "I don't think the bond liked the strain that we put it under the last few days."

Jacob pulled Harry tight against his chest. "I'm sorry about that, my angel," he said softly. "Never again."

"I know," Harry murmured, tilting his head back so he could kiss his mate. "I'm not ready to forgive Edward and Draco, they hurt me deep, but I'm glad that I at least have you."

Jacob cringed at the mention of Draco's name. Right now as they spoke the elf was getting ready to leave. He had already packed a suitcase, he had just been waiting for Harry to return home before leaving. He had wanted Harry home safe before slipping out the door.

"Go to sleep, my angel," Jacob said, running his fingers through his imprint's long hair. He knew how much he loved this and it normally always put his to sleep.

"Don't leave," Harry said sleepily. "The other two can see to the twins tonight. Stay with me."

Jacob gave a few shallow thrusts, his knot still locked in tight. "I'm not going anywhere, my love. Promise."

Moaning, Harry's cock gave a feeble attempt at getting hard again. If he wasn't so tired, he would be very interested in going another round.

Jacob chuckled when Harry's cock started to harden, only to shrink back down seconds later. "Hmm, maybe you will get hard if I start talking about fucking you in my wolf form. How would you like to feel my front legs wrapped tight around you waist as I thrust hard and fast into you with my wolf cock. You know, wolves can fuck much faster than humans."

Moaning, Harry bit the arm that was draped over his side. "Shut up, I'm too tired and sore to go a second round." He was also a bit embarrassed that he was getting hard at Jacob's words. It may be turning him on, but he honestly never saw himself doing that with Jacob. It was just too forbidden...to wrong.

Yawning, Jacob settled comfortably behind Harry. "Sleep, the trolls be up and causing trouble before you known it."

"Ain't that the truth," Harry chuckled. "Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight, my angel," Jacob whispered."

***HP

"No, Lyra," Harry sternly scolded, removing the toddler's plate from her highchair tray. "No throwing scrambled eggs at your brother. Even if he does like it," he added fondly, watching as his son scooped up the tossed eggs and stuffed them into his mouth. That was a boy that could eat.

"No frowing eggies," Nitika parroted.

"That boy is serious about his food," James chuckled, placing another cooled scrambled egg in front of his grandson. "You would think that he was Jacob's with the way he inhales his food."

"Hey!" Jacob cried, his mouth full with his own scrambled egg.

Rolling his eyes, Harry placed a bowl with chopped up bananas in it on his daughter's tray. "Here's your favorite, Lyra," he said, watching as her eyes lit up. At least he wouldn't have to worry about her throwing them at Phoenix, bananas were her favorite."

"Me too," Nitika asked, holding her hand out for her own banana.

"Finish your eggs first," Harry smiled.

Grinning excitedly, the four year old grabbed her fork and shoved a mouthful of eggs into her mouth.

"Harry, we need to talk," Severus said with a hint of dread. It was time that they told him about Draco's leaving.

Keeping his back to his athair, Harry worked on slicing a banana for Nitika. "My date went great, Charlie was the perfect gentleman."

"I'm sure he was," Severus sighed, "but it's not Charlie that we need to talk about."

"Don't," Harry whispered, back still turned to his athair.

"Harry, it's about Draco," Severus said abruptly.

"Shit!" Harry cursed, dropping the knife and grabbing his trembling hand.

"Harry!" Edward yelled, lunging to his feet and rushing around the table. He could smell his mate's blood, and it was more than just a little bit.

"Dada, boo boo," Nitika asked, bottom lip trembling.

"I'm fine, sweetie," Harry lied, shoving his bleeding hand into his pocket.

"Harry, let me see," Edward ordered, his hand out. He could smell the blood, he knew that Harry was hurt pretty bad.

"Not in front of Nitika,' Harry growled, refusing to pull his hand out of his pocket.

Rosalie knelt down in front of her niece and washed the egg off of her face. "How about we go to your room so you can show me your new stuffed wolf?"

Nitika looked from her aunt to her daddy. "Daddy otay?"

"I'm fine, precious," Harry said, holding out his good hand in hopes of being able to trick his four year old daughter. "Why don't you show Aunt Rosalie your new wolf, and while your gone, I'll cut you up a new banana. This one is yucky."

"It uckey?" Nitika asked, leaning forward to get a better look at the banana.

Harry quickly scooped up the plate and dumped it into the trash. He didn't want his little girl seeing his blood. "You better hurry, your aunt has to go to work soon and she really wants to see that big bad wolf that I got you."

Grinning, Nitika slid off the chair and grabbed her aunt's hand. "He not bad wolfie, he good. Just like daddy."

Harry waited until after the door shut behind his daughter before collapsing into a chair. His hand hurt so bad that he felt like he could throw up.

"Let me see it," Severus growled, already reaching in his robe for some potions.

Wincing, Harry stuck out his profusely bleeding hand. He hadn't realized that it had been bleeding that bad.

"That's a hell of a cut," Severus grumbled, waving his wand over the deeply sliced palm. "That would have called for stitches if you were a muggle."

Closing his eyes, Harry rested his head on the back of his chair as his athair patched up his palm. He was glad that his daughter wasn't here to see this.

"Harry, what's going on?" Jacob asked softly. "You have been jumpy all morning."

"No I haven't," Harry protested weakly, eyes still closed tightly.

"Yes you have," Edward said, agreeing with Jacob. "You walked into corner of the bathroom door this morning, dropped your hair brush three times, put two different sneakers on Nikita, fed Lyra eggs even though you know she hates them and throws them every time, and now you sliced your palm wide open cutting a banana. What is going on?"

Jasper was sitting at the end of the table watching his little brother carefully. "You know about Draco, don't you?"

Harry's face scrunched up as tears leaked out of his closed eyes. "I felt the bond snap two o'clock this morning," he choked out. "I know he's gone."

"Damn," Severus hissed, that was the time that Draco walked out the door.

"That explains why you're a nervous wreck this morning," James said, taking his crying son into his arms.

Harry buried his face in his dad's chest, inhaling his unique calming scent. "I'll be alright, I just feel off this morning."

"It's the bond," Beliel explained, stepping out from the shadows. "It knows that Draco has left you, leaving you vulnerable, ungrounded and unsettled. I suggest spending the day with your two remaining mates and Charlie. Charlie is strong enough that he should be able to ground you enough without Draco. Though, you will probably end up siphoning off extra magic from both Edward and Jacob.

"M'sorry," Harry said, finally opening his eyes to look at his other two mates. "I really fucked up, didn't I. This is all my fault."

"Don't say that," James hissed. "This is not your fault."

"It's not," Alice agreed. "All you wanted to do was give Nitika a nice vacation. Draco and Edward had no right talking to you like that."

"I'm sorry, Harry, but Draco is nothing but a selfish little shit," Severus growled. "I'm surprised that he has lasted this long with sharing you."

"I can handle him being selfish," Harry sniffed, arms still wrapped around his dad, "but it's the meanness that I can't handle. Is it wrong, that even though it hurts bad, that I'm kinda of glad that Draco is gone. Don't get me wrong, I love him with all my heart, but I haven't liked him very much lately."

Edward wanted to take his mate from James, but he knew that Harry needed his dad right now. He too had been a bastard to Harry and he felt like shit because of it. "They're right Harry, both Draco and I were wrong. It's perfectly fine to feel the way that you're feeling, Draco has been very nasty the past few days."

Harry stepped away from his dad and walked up to Jacob needing to be close to one of his mates. "No, it's not just the past few days. Draco has always had his off and on moments of being a dick, it's just that there have been more on moments than off."

Edward felt a jolt of pain when his little mate went to Jacob for comfort and not him, but he understood that it was his fault. He also knew what the two of them did last night, he could smell it on them. He just wished that he could turn back time and say all the right things and support Harry over this Disney trip.

"Should I send Charlie over?"

Harry smiled at his grandfather. "I'm sure that my fire demon has better things to do than baby me."

"Right," Belial snorted. "The big fireball has been at my house all morning gushing about you. Spending the day with you will make his day, not to mention it will get him the hell out of my hair."

Harry looked to Edward and Jacob, nervously chewing on his lips. He really wanted Charlie, but he didn't want to strain his bond with his first two mates. He had already lost Draco.

"Personally, I would like to get to know Charlie better," Edward said, swallowing his jealousy. It wasn't easy, but he had to do it for Harry.

"I second that," Jacob said, grinning down at his mate.

Harry's smile was blinding. "Thank you so much," he cried, hugging both his mate's. "Can we go to the Disney Store in Seattle? I want to pick up a few gifts to surprise Nitika with for when we tell her about the trip."

"Sounds like a wonderful plan," James said, smiling gratefully at Edward. He knew how hard this situation was on the vampire. "Harry, why don't you run up and get changed. You're wearing Lyra's egg."

Giggling, Harry looked down at his shirt. "That's a good idea." Kissing his mate's, he took of up to their room.

James turned worried eyes onto his grandfather. "What's going to happen to Harry if Draco doesn't return."

Belial turned to pick up his granddaughter, but froze when he spotted her banana smeared fingers. "The bond with Charlie is new enough that is should help distract Harry from Draco's absence, but as you can see, it's already affecting him subconsciously. You may see increased moodiness in him, clumsiness, he may become clingy and insecure, but the longer Draco is away, the worse it will get. He will start to have problems with accidental magic, especially when his emotions are high. Depression is also likely, and it could get worse the longer that Draco is away."

"Any if Draco never returns?" Esme asked fearfully.

"Then I'll kill him," Belial said flatly.

"But won't that kill Harry too?" Emmett asked, not at all caring about Draco's death, just his little brother's. He was pissed at Draco and would gladly help the demon kill the little bastard if asked.

Belial shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think so, not now that he has come into his full demon inheritance. Charlie is an extremely powerful fire demon and should be able to handle the excess drain that grounding Harry will cause once they are fully mated. Harry will always feel empty without Draco, but with the help of his remaining mates, he should be just fine."

"Then I say we hunt blondie down and kill him," Emmett growled, making a fist.

"There will be no killing," Harry said softly, walking into the kitchen. He may not have super hearing like the others, but he had been standing right outside the door when Emmett suggested killing Draco.

"Little bro, he hurt you," Emmett grumbled.

"And you're talking about killing Lyra's father right in front of her," Harry snapped back. "Look, Draco wanting to leave doesn't make him a horrible person. A lot of couples don't make it. Draco just couldn't take all the shit that comes with being my mate anymore."

"No, Harry, him leaving doesn't make him a bad person," James admitted, "but the way he has been treating you does. You didn't deserve his cruel remarks, and don't even get me started on how he treated you off and on over the years. This past week wasn't the first time that I wanted to skin the bastard alive." Every Time his son couldn't walk because of that fucker being to rough on him he fantasized about ripping his dick off and choking him with it.

Ignoring the throbbing ache in his heart, Harry started to wash up his twins. "Draco's gone and I just can't deal with that right now. He wasn't happy and it was his right to leave. Right now I just want to focus on my other two mates, my children, my new bond with Charlie and the amazing trip that's coming up in three weeks. Draco picked what he wanted...and it wasn't us." Without looking back, he carried his twins out of the room.

"I still say we kill him," Emmett growled lowly.

"I'm with the big guy," Belial said, staring at where his grandson disappeared.

"He's in so much pain," Jasper said, rubbing at his chest. "Just leave it for now."

***HP

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Charlie asked, laying on the couch cuddling behind Harry.

"Are you?" Harry snickered. "You are about to get a crash course on not only spending a week at a muggle theme park, but also being with my family and one very hyper four year old girl."

Charlie was running his fingers through his future mate's beautiful long hair. The past few weeks with Harry had been amazing, everything that he had ever fantasized about. They hadn't sealed their bond yet, but he had damn near moved into the house with him and his family. He hated leaving Harry for only a few hours, he couldn't understand how Draco could stay away for so long.

"I love that little girl like she was my own, I'm very much looking forward to this trip," he reassured, sealing his lips over Harry's.

Harry moaned into Charlie's sinfully hot mouth. He was so ready to complete the bonding with Charlie, he was just waiting for the perfect time and place. "Both her and twins adore you too, Charlie. You're so good with them."

"Maybe someday we can make one of our own," Charlie purred, pushing his jean clad hard cock into Harry's backside.

Harry felt like goo in Charlie's hands. "I'm thinking maybe that it's a good thing that I booked you your own room at the resort."

Charlie felt his jeans get even tighter. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out before taking the little angel and making him his. "You know how bad I want you as a mate, Harry, but I can wait."

"Well, that's good to know," Harry pouted, sticking his plump bottom lip out. "But I can't wait. I want you, Charlie Weasley, and I plan to return from Disney World with you as my mate."

"Then I say that we leave for Florida tonight," Charlie said huskily, palming Harry's perk backside.

Giggling, Harry slid off the couch. "Sorry can't. I have three kids waiting for a bath and more shit to pack. Are you crashing here tonight?"

Charlie reluctantly got up and stretched his long muscular body. "Tempting, but I have to check in at the reserve and make sure my dragons are well and settled before I can leave."

Harry figured as much, his fire demon was passionate about his dragons. "Don't forget, the portkey leaves at eight in the morning so get here early."

"I will," Charlie reassured, pulling Harry to his chest and kissing him again.

Groaning, James walked into the room and purposely dropped the book he had been carrying. "Sorry, didn't mean to disturb you," he chuckled, "but Lrya and Phoenix want their daddy."

"I better go," Harry said, stepping back and immediately missing Charlie's warmth. "Need to spend some time with the trolls, won't being seeing them for a week."

Charlie waited until Harry left before turning to James. "Any word from Draco?" He didn't talk about Draco with Harry, it upset him too much.

"No," James growled. "He hasn't even called to check in on the kids."

"I don't understand, how he can do that to them?"

"He's a Malfoy," Severus reminded, stepping up behind his mate. "Still, I don't know how his elf is coping with it? I would have died after I lost James if it hadn't been for Harry."

"Do you think he will come back?" Charlie really didn't like Draco, especially after hearing stories of all the things he had done in the past, but he knew that Harry was hurting without him.

"I do," Severus said thoughtfully, "but I worry about what he is out there doing right now and who he is doing it with."

Charlie's eyes widened at that. "Do you think that he will cheat on Harry?"

James took a seat and ran his fingers through his hair. "Draco was in a very dark place when he left. I feel that he will think since Harry gets to sleep with other men, then why shouldn't he."

Severus nodded his head, agreeing with his mate. "I hope he doesn't, but..."

"It will kill Harry," Charlie finished sadly.

***HP

Draco sipped at his Firewhisky while he watched the young brunette dance sensually to the music. He wasn't as beautiful as his Harry, but his cock was most definitely interested in the boy. He had been coming to this bar every night for the past five nights just so he could watch the sexy little siren, and tonight he was actually considering doing more than just watch.

It was only fair, wasn't it? He was in his twenties and had only ever been with one man before. His mate couldn't say the same. It was bad enough that he had to share his cock hungry mate with two other dominants, but now he had to share him with a fucking Weasley. Not just any Weasley either, but one who was hotter, sexier and bigger than him. What the hell did Harry need him for when he had three others to take care of his needs?

"Would you like to dance?"

Lowering his glass, Draco smirked at the young boy he had been undressing all night with his eyes. He was even sexier up close. "I would love to," he said silky, getting to his feet and taking the boy's hand. Leading him out on to the dance floor, he pulled him flush against his front and started swaying to the music.

The boy felt good in his arms, but not as good as Harry. He was taller than Harry and had a just a bit more flesh on his bones than him, but he had always thought that his mate was too skinny anyway. Instead of glowing emerald eyes, this kid's eyes were a bright sparking blue. They weren't as enchanting as Harry's, but there were still pretty in their own way.

"I have been coming here every night hoping that you would ask me to dance," the boy blushed.

Draco licked his dry lips. "You have? Well, I have been coming here every night just to watch you dance. You're very sexy."

The boy pushed his long wavy brown hair out of his face and smiled. "Why didn't you ask me to dance?"

Draco dropped his hand lower on the boy's waist, just brushing the top of his ass. "I was enjoying the show." He smirked when the boy blushed a beautiful red. It was kind of exhilarating picking up a stranger and flirting with him. He had been with Harry for so long that he forgot what it felt like to experience everything new for the first time.

Throwing his head back, the boy danced in time with the music, keeping his groin connected with the handsome blond's. "Isn't dancing with me much better than watching?"

Curiously, Draco reached out and fingered the small leather collar that the boy had buckled around his neck. "What's this for?"

The boy shyly peeked up at the man. "It's my submissive's collar," he whispered into the man's ear. "Since there's no name tag, that means that I'm looking for a new dominant."

Draco growled softly when his cock gave a very excited twitch. He may be in a wizard's bar, but the boy wasn't talking about submissives like Harry and other creatures. This boy was into BDSM.

BDSM, or Bondage/Discipline, Dominance/Submission, Sadism/Masochism was something he had always been more than interested in. He had showed Harry a few porn videos of it in hopes of getting him interested, but because of his past, it frightened him and he just could not agree to exploring it. There were some things that Harry would allow, such as dirty talk, rough sex and the occasional toy, but he had wanted to explore every aspect of BDSM.

He wanted to know what it felt like to be in complete control, to dominate over his submissive. He wanted to tie his submissive up and a take whip to him, drinking in his cries of pleasure and pain while he watched as his beautiful skin welted up and became red and splotchy. He wanted his submissive to submit completely to him, to kneel on the floor at his feet naked with his hands tied behind his back while he patiently waited for his master to give him orders. Yes, he knew that BDSM wasn't just about dominating and inflicting pain, but that just happened to be the area that he was the most interested in.

"What is your name?" Draco asked, heart pounding excitedly in his chest. Was he actually thinking about taking this boy on as his submissive? Was he truly going to cheat on Harry? He missed his mate and children something horrible, but he wanted to experience life. He wanted to experience BDSM.

"My name is Daniel, but you can call me whatever you like."

Draco slowly working his fingers up Daniel's tight shirt, grinning when the boy moaned when he harshly pinched his nipple. "How old are you, Daniel," he panted. He may want this boy bad, but he wouldn't take him if he was a minor.

"Just turned eighteen two weeks ago, sir," Daniel purred, pushing his chest into the man's hand. He was hoping that this man would offer to be his dominant. He had been searching since his birthday and this was the only man that he had even been remotely interested in. This man was sexy as all fuck.

"How many doms have you had in the past?"

Daniel shook his head. "None, but I did spend a few days with a ProDom to see if this was the life that I wanted and to see what my limits were."

Draco wanted this boy so bad that he was starting to sweat. "Are what are you limits?"

"I have a safe word," Daniel smirked, eyes shining mischievously, "but so far I haven't had to use it. I'm willing to try whatever my master pleases."

"Fuck," Draco cursed, his cock was leaking hard in his jeans. "I admit, I'm new to BDSM, but if your willing to take on an inexperienced Dom, I would like to give it a try. I will warn you, I like it rough and I have a dark side." He did at that, but he always kept it reined in tight when with Harry. He was looking forward to letting go and finally being himself.

"Do you have your own place?" Daniel asked, licking at the blond's ear.

Draco gripped his hand tightly and started leading Daniel towards the door. "Don't you want to know my name first?"

"No, Master," Daniel said shyly, grinning when his new master grabbed his own crotch and gave it a squeeze. He could tell that this master was going to be rough, and he was greatly looking forward to it.

***HP

"Mickey Mouse," Nitika giggled, pointing at her waffle.

"Mickey Mouse!" Harry gasped. "You see Mickey Mouse, where?"

Nitika nodded her head, her pony tail swinging wildly. "On my pwate."

Jacob leaned in a blew a wet raspberry on his daughter's cheek. "What is that silly mouse doing on your plate?"

"I dunno," Nitika giggled, wiping at her wet cheek.

"What? That can't be Mickey Mouse," Ash proclaimed loudly. "I have Mickey Mouse right here," he said, holding up a medium size stuffed Mickey Mouse toy. It was one of the goodies that Harry had picked up while shopping at the Disney Store with Edward, Jacob and Charlie.

Nitika's mouth formed a cute little O when she spotted the stuffy in her Ash's hand. "I see?" she cried, holding her chubby little hands out. "I see, pwease."

Harry watched as his little girly happily hugged Mickey Mouse to her chest, probably smothering the poor rodent with syrup from her sticky fingers. He had been both looking forward to and dreading this day since he hit the submit button on the computer that night a month ago. He was trying not to think about the crowds that would be at Disney, but he had done his research and he knew that Magic Kingdom alone could see over over 25,000 people one day alone. It was going to be hard for him, but he was doing this for Nitika and he knew that her smiling face would help him see him through it.

He was doing his best to hide his disappoint and hurt from everyone he loved...well from everyone except for his empath brother. He had honestly thought that Draco would have returned home by now and would be sitting here at the table with them excitedly waiting for the portkey time. He couldn't help but perk up every time he heard a noise, praying that it would be Draco returning home to go with them. This was their first ever family vacation and he couldn't believe that he was going to miss it just because of a stupid spat. Did he not love them anymore?

"Just look at her face," Jasper whispered in his ear, sitting in the chair next to his brother. Sadness was pouring off of Harry when he should be feeling excitement over their trip. "Don't think about him this week."

Harry snuggled into his brother's side and rested his head on his shoulder. It was hard to not think about Draco when he loved and missed him so much, but Jasper was right, he didn't want to ruin their vacation by moping over someone that could walk out on them without looking back or even calling to check in on them once.

"Forty five minutes," Edward warned, hugging his mate from behind. He was glad that he removed that stick from his ass, he was now every bit as excited over this trip as Emmett. Looking to his brother, he chuckled when he saw that he was bouncing up and down, checking his watch every few seconds.

"Rosalie is going to have her hands full this week," Harry giggled, looking to see what Edward was laughing about. "At least we'll get some down time when Nitika crashes."

"I heard her trying to convince your athair to brew a potion for her that would knock him out for a few hours," Jasper snorted. "Unfortunately for her, without Draco's help with brewing, he had to turn her down."

Smiling sadly at the mention of Draco's name, Harry got up and walked over to Nitika. "Hey, sweetie, I don't know about you, but I think Mickey Mouse looks kind of sad."

With big eyes, just like her daddy's, Nitika looked at the stuffy in her hands. "He sad?" she asked softly.

"I think he misses all his friends and family," Harry said, heart melting at the sad look his daughter was giving Mickey Mouse.

"Pwuto?" Nitika asked in a trembling voice.

Harry looked around the room to make sure everyone was there, not a single person wanted to miss the big reveal...except Draco. "I bet he misses everyone. Pluto, Minnie, Donald Duck..."

"Goofy!" Nitika cried.

"Goofy too," Harry chuckled.

"Ewsa?" Nitika asked.

"Of course he misses Elsa." Harry gasped. "She's the queen."

Nitika looked sadly down at her Mickey then handed him out to her daddy. "Otay, Mickey Mouse can go home."

"I have an even better idea," Harry said, pushing the stuffy back in his daughter's arms. "How about we take Mickey to his home and bring his friends back here?" He had already stocked up on character stuffies and planned on surprising her every night with one.

Jacob picked up his daughter, chuckling at the confused look on her face. "Do you know where Mickey Mouse lives?" They had been talking a lot about Disney World with Nitika and watching the Travel Channel with her so she would have a better idea what Disney World was all about.

"Disneeee?"

"That's right, pup, Mickey Mouse lives at Disney World? How about we take him back there today?" Harry asked, having a hard time controlling his excitement.

Edward chuckled as his daughter's thoughts raced through her little brain a mile a minute trying to make sense of everything.

"I go Disneee?" Nitika asked, her face lighting up with excitement.

"How about if a whole bunch of us go to Disney World for a week?" Harry cried excitedly.

Mouth hanging open, Nitika looked around the room at her family. "Me too?" she asked sweetly, still trying to figure everything out.

"Yes you," Harry giggled, tickling his little girl on her sides. "Me, you, your daddy, your father, uncle Emmett, Jasper, Fred, George, and Paul, auntie Alice and Rosalie, and Charlie and Ash."

"And Mickey?" Nitika squealed loudly, face flushed with excitement.

"Uh, yeah!" Jacob chuckled, tossing her into the air and catching her.

***HP

Draco slammed David hard up against his apartment door and attacked his lips while he fumbled in his pocket for his keys. He was renting a smuggle muggle apartment in Seattle because he didn't want to be too far away from his mate and children. "What's your safe word?" he growled, tearing his mouth away from the younger man's bruised and swollen lips.

"Lilies," Daniel panted, hands pulling at his new master's shirt.

Tensing, Draco stepped away from Daniel. "Lilies?" he asked, his erection going down at the mention of Harry's mother's name and his mate's favorite flower.

Daniel frowned up at his master. "I love Lilies, they remind me of my mother. Every Friday night my father would give her a big bouquet of them and they always made the house smell wonderful."

Draco harshly scrubbed at his face. Was this some kind of a fucking sign? Really, what the hell were the chances that this boy's safe word be something that would remind him of Harry?

Worried that he had upset his master, Daniel dropped to his knees and bowed his head. "Please forgive me, I didn't mean to upset you."

Draco stared at the prostrate boy, his cock twitching with interest. Daniel was gorgeous looking kneeling like that and begging him for his forgiveness. "I'm sure you can make it up to me when we get inside." he said, caressing the boy on the head.

Grinning, Daniel crawled on his knees and pressed his face against his master's thighs. "Whatever you wish, master."

Grabbing a fistful of hair, Draco tugged the boy up then crashed his mouth back onto his. "Are you sure that you want this?" he growled hotly. "Your mine once we enter my apartment."

"Yes," Daniel said breathlessly. "Tomorrow we can sit down and write up a contract, but right now I just want you. I want you to mark me, hurt me, use me, fuck me...dominate me. Make me your sex slave."

Fuck, how he had wanted to hear those words out of Harry's mouth. Would it have been so hard for his angel to have at least tried a little BDSM? The one time he tried to tie Harry up to the bed post, his magic had completely destroyed the wood frame in his panic. It had been years since his time with Voldemort, he should have been able to trust him by now.

Reaching past Daniel, he quickly unlocked the door then turned back to Daniel, freezing when he came face to face with an extremely pissed of demon.

"Party?" Belial asked tightly. "How come I didn't get an invitation?"

Despite the new guy being even sexier than his new master, Daniel stepped away from him and into the apartment. Whoever...whatever this man was, he was extremely dangerous. He had never felt such dark magic before.

"Daniel, wait for me inside," Draco said, never taking his eyes off of Belial.

Gulping, Daniel scurried away from the door, jumping when it slammed behind him all by itself.

Belial stared unblinkingly at his grandson's cheating mate. "Ariel, my love, if you're watching up there, this might be a good time to step out. I'm about to kill this little fucker and it's not going to be pretty. I know how you hate blood and guts." He smirked when he lights in the hall flickered.

Pale and trembling, Draco backed up until he slammed into his door. He had never seen Belial this angry before, not even when dealing with Dumbledore. "It's not what it looks like."

"Really?" Belial snorted. "It looks to me like you're getting ready to do some kinky shit with someone who is not your mate."

"I...I..." Draco angrily pursed his lips together. "And why the hell not?" he spat. "I have been a good mate to Harry, but I'm fucking sick and tired of having to share him with others. Why does he get to have all the fun, fucking around with three other men, while I only get him?"

Belial took a step closer to the light elf, his magic crackling dangerously around him. "You have been blessed with one of the rarest, most beautiful, kindest and powerful creatures in the world, and after all these years of being together, you're going to throw it all away just because you want to stick your pathetic cock up some whiny little shit's ass?"

"That boy in there will give me want I want, what I have always desired. Not only do I have to share my mate, but he won't open himself up to my darker desires."

"So let me get this straight," Belial growled lowly. "You desire the BDSM lifestyle over your own mate, over your daughter Nitika, over your son Orion, and over your own biological daughter Lyra?"

"That's not what I meant," Draco shouted. "I just need more. More than what Harry is willing to give me."

Belial shook his head in disgust. "You know, you have always been my least favorite of my grandson's mates. I could never understand why the fates tied him to you. You have always been a selfish, spoiled and temperamental little fuck, and on more then one occasion I wanted to drag you down to hell and hand you over to my minions to play with. I would have too if it hadn't been for Harry."

"Yes, sweet little Harry who can never do anything wrong," Draco sneered sarcastically. "I'm tired of everything being about him."

Belial picked Draco up by the neck and slammed him into the door. "I could rip your head off right now and not even feel a twinge of guilt," he growled, squeezing the elf's neck. "I don't like you, Draco Malfoy, and you're a pathetic mate to my grandson. Even your loser father was a better dominant to his submissive than what you are. If you do this...if you walk in that room and fuck that piece of trash, there will be no returning for you."

Draco slumped to the ground hacking and coughing when Belial released him. Rubbing his throat, he glared up at the demon. "Harry needs me, he can't turn me away."

"He doesn't," Belial said simply. "Charlie, Edward and Jacob are strong enough to keep him grounded. Harry loves you dearly, but he doesn't need you"

"Then why the hell did he need Charlie if three Doms are enough to keep him from blowing up the damn planet?"

Belial narrowed his eyes at the elf. "Three Doms are enough, Draco, but only if those three doms are powerful enough to ground him."

"Are you saying that I'm not strong enough to take care of my own mate?" Draco asked between clenched teeth.

"Asks the man who is getting ready to break his bond to his mate and fuck a wannabe submissive." Belial pointed out bluntly. "You are weak and pathetic and Harry and those kids are better off without you."

Draco got to his feet, the demons words cutting him deeper then what he would admit. "I love Harry and those kids, but I just need a break from it all."

"You don't get breaks!" Belial roared, his wings flaring out behind him. "You don't get to walk out on them, fuck little losers, then go back as if nothing ever happened. They are your family, your responsibility. You don't see Edward and Jacob walking out on them to get a fucking break. No, because they are true dominants who put their mate and their children before their own selfish wants and desires."

"Edward's not happy about the Charlie situation either," Draco pointed out lamely.

"At first, no." Belial admitted, "but he still stayed and he got to know Charlie. He did what he had to do because Harry needed a demon mate, and all the cursing, insults and temper tantrums in the world wasn't going to change that fact. Edward loves Harry more than anything, unlike you who loves his cock more than his mate."

"I'm done talking," Draco said bitterly, turning his back and grabbing the handle to his door.

"Draco, you have two choices, and this is the only time that you will get them." Belial warned. "You can walk through that door and take your anger and frustration out on that boy and kiss your family goodbye, or you can come with me and I can flash you to Disney World where your mate and children are. The choice is yours, but I warn you, if you choose wrong, you will be living the rest of your pathetic life without your mate. Harry will not take you back, and if you harass him, I will drag you down to the darkest pit of hell and leave you to rot for all eternity."

Belial pressed his face close to Draco's. "Don't test me, elf, I will do what I say. You have only ever seen the grandfatherly side of me, but I am by no means a nice person. You hurt my angel, and you will pay for it for the rest of your life."

Draco couldn't believe that Harry had actually gone through with his plan to go to Disney even after he had flat out told him no. Not only did he defy him, but he went without him. "Get out of my face, Belial," he ground out. "Harry has made his choice."

"And I see that you have too," Belial said in disbelief. "If your elf doesn't kill you for this, then you better believe that I will. Stay away from my family." With those last words, he flashed out.

Draco went to open the door, but was shocked to discover that his hand was shaking too bad to turn the handle. What the hell did he just do? Did he honestly just walk away from his family for good? How could he be so angry with Harry, but he also desperately loved him?

After calming himself, Draco entered his apartment, eyes widening when he found that David had magically strapped himself tightly to a wooden table, naked and face down. Leaning against the table where several different styles of whips and other instruments of punishment that he had only ever seen in porn movies. On a smaller table off to the side were various dildos, anal plugs, beads, knives, clamps, blindfolds, gags, handcuffs, ropes and lube. It was everything that his dark side had ever fantasized about, except for the man strapped down to the table was all wrong. It should have been his beautiful angel waiting patiently for him, not this complete stranger.

With a resigned sigh, he closed the door behind him and shrugged off his coat.

***HP

"I don't think that I have ever seen so many people in one place before, and we aren't even in the park yet." Harry murmured, inhaling deeply through his nose then slowly exhaling out his mouth. He could do this...he had to do this.

Jasper could feel the fear rolling off of his brother, but he was proud to see that he was dealing with it on his own and not allowing it to control him. Grabbing his hand, he gave it a squeeze while sending calming waves back at him.

Harry smiled gratefully at his big brother. "I can do this," he said with a jerky nod to his head.

Jasper didn't know if it was a statement or a question, but he nodded his head and winked at his brother. "Harry, you already have done this. You got us to the resort, got us checked in, you handled getting us personal transportation, which I thank you for that because I don't think that even I could have handled the crowds on the Disney buses, and now your riding the Ferry over to Magic Kingdom. That was all the hard stuff, now it's time for the fun. Just block everyone else out and have a good time with your family."

Taking a big shaky breath, Harry looked over where Jacob and Edward were standing with Nitika at the railing pointing out Cinderella's Castle in the distance. "She's so beautiful," he said tearfully. "I want so badly to give this to her."

"Just think about right here and now," Charlie said, wrapping a big thick alarm around his soon to be mate. "Don't worry about all those people milling around waiting to get in or the ones already in the park, just worry about us and what's going on now. If you dwell on what could happen, you're going to miss out on what's happening right here and now."

Harry giggled when his two mates and oldest daughter made funny faces at the camera that Rosalie was holding? Charlie was right, if he kept worrying about the people and what could happen, then he was going to miss out on everything else. He didn't want to miss out on Nitika's excitement and wonder. Because of his fears, she had led a pretty sheltered life so far, this was her first time being away from home and first her time being around large crowds of people.

"Everything is going to be fine, Harry," Alice said dreamily. "I have seen it. Nothing bad is going to happen. Except, I didn't see you rooming with Eddy and Jake tonight," she sang, winking at Charlie.

Harry blushed as Charlie pulled him flush against his rock hard body. "It looks like we will be making a little magic of our own tonight," he whispered into Charlie's neck.

"Try not to tire yourself out today at the park," Charlie said huskily.

"Daddy, come!" Nitika called, waving frantically at her daddy. "Boat is stopping."

"I'm coming," Harry called back, looking around to make sure they had all their stuff. Rosalie had flat out refused renting a stroller when he brought it up, claiming that they were dirty and uncomfortable. Instead she had went out and bought a very expensive stroller that could do everything but push itself. She had also bought two large backpacks so she could pack drinks, snacks, a change of clothes and shoes for Nitika, a little pillow and blanket for her, sweatshirts for both him and his daughter, sunscreen potions and lots of Calming Draughts.

Charlie took the backpacks off of Harry and draped them over the back of the stroller. "Work smarter, not harder," he chuckled.

"Thanks," Harry grinned. "I'm glad that you came."

"Wouldn't miss this for the world. After tonight, your family will be my family."

"What are you talking..."

"about, big brother?" Fred and George asked. "Harrikens has been a member of our family since he was a scrawny little eleven year old."

"That may be," Charlie smirked, "but tonight I plan to make it official."

Harry's face was a bright red and it wasn't because of the hot Florida sun. "Alright, that's enough," he said, having to adjust his pants thanks to his growing problem.

Edward was absolutely amazed at how well his angel was handling everything. He knew, thanks to his mind reading abilities and Jasper's empathy, that Harry was scared, but that was to be expected and he was handling it wonderfully. Hopefully as the day progressed he would forget all about his fears and just start having fun.

"He's amazing, isn't he?" Jacob said, looking over to where Harry was strapping his daughter into her stroller.

"Makes me feel like an ass for doubting him," Edward grumbled.

"Well, you are kind of..." Jacob joked. "No, you were just trying to protect him," he said seriously. "We have been through so much with him over the years, it's hard not to be overprotective sometimes."

"I still can't believe that Draco hasn't returned," Edward said, looking around as if he was expecting to spot the blond elf hiding in the crowd.

Jacob snorted. "Could you honestly see him mingling with all these muggles? I know Harry misses him, but we are better off without him for this trip."

Edward didn't want to get into now, this wasn't the time or place, but he had a feeling that Draco was going to be gone for far longer than just this trip. He had overheard James and Severus taking with Belial the day before. The demon had been trailing their third Dom and he said that Draco had been frequenting bars and checking out other men. He would never forgive him if he cheated on Harry.

"Rella Rella's Castle!" Nitika screamed, jumping up and down in her seat. "Rella Rella's Castle!"

Harry almost had a heart attack when someone tapped him on the shoulder, but he calmed when he saw that it was an older lady wearing a Disney Cast Member's name tag with a camera around her neck.

"Can I take your pictures in front of the castle?" she asked kindly, handing a Mickey Mouse sticker to Nitika.

Harry looked around at his large group, he knew that it would take a while to get pictures of them all, but this was something that he really wanted. "Emmett?" he called, looking to his overly excited big brother. "Do you think you can handle twenty more minutes before riding Pirates of the Caribbean?" Emmett had been nonstop talking about the pirate boat ride since finding out about the trip.

Emmett pouted a bit, but quickly nodded his head. "As long as we head over there right after this."

The cast member chuckled over Emmett's excitement. Sometimes the adults were worse than the kids. "Pirates of the Caribbean is to your left and is only a short walk. It's always the first ride I hit too."

Harry felt guilty that his twenty minutes of pictures in front of Cinderella's Castle turned into forty five minutes, but it was helping him relax some just watching people go by. Everyone was in their own little world's, enjoying the park and their family. No one was out to hurt him here. Still, he reached into the bag and took another Calming Draught.

"Can we go now?" Emmett whined. "Pretty please."

"Yes, we can go," Harry giggled. It wasn't his fault that the pictures had taken so long. Not only did they have to do group pictures, but all of the couples had wanted their own pictures together and then pictures with Nitika in them. They were going to end up dropping a fortune on pictures.

Even though Harry was handling his fear pretty well, he still wanted to be in the middle of the group and preferably with one of his mates touching him. It was insane the amount of people that were in the park in the middle of a school and work day.

"Aww, man," Emmett cried. "There's a thirty minute wait time."

Harry looked up at the little sign that alerted you to how long the wait was for the ride. "It's only thirty minutes, Emm, you will live."

"You live," Nitike cheered.

"Can't you...?" Emmett wiggled his nose with his finger.

"Emmett, I'm not Samantha from Bewitched." Harry growled.

"You know what I mean," Emmett whined. "I just want to ride the ride. I have been waiting to ride this since 1973. Honestly, I think I will die if I have to wait thirty more minutes."

"Emmett, if I did that, you would miss out on a very import Disney experience and a right of passage," Harry smiled. "Waiting in line for hours."

Jacob scooped his daughter out of the stroller and parked it where all the other strollers were parked. "Harry couldn't speed things up anyway," he said to Emmett who was still pouting. "He promised the Minister that he wouldn't use magic unless it was an emergency."

"Or to charm our stuff from getting stolen," Harry said, carefully waving his hand over the stroller and their bags. This would keep any muggles with sticky fingers from wanting to touch their stuff.

They were almost to the boats when Harry noticed Edward rubbing his head. "Hey, are you alright," he asked his mate softly.

Smiling, Edward kissed his mate on the lips, hiding his grimace. "I'm just not use to being around so many people. There are a lot of thoughts bombarding me at one."

Frowning, Harry started rubbing his fingers through Edward's hair. "I'll call athair on the cell when we get back to the resort tonight, maybe he can brew you a potion that will help. I don't want you to be in pain."

"Thank you," Edward said, giving his mate a hug, "but I'll be alright. I just need to get use to it."

"I'm still contacting him," Harry said stubbornly. "So what is everyone thinking?"

"Well," Edward chuckled, "there are a lot of people wondering if we're movie stars since we're all so good looking, but mostly people are just thinking about their families and how much fun they are having."

"That's nice," Harry grinned. "I'm having a blast and we haven't even gotten on a ride yet."

"Yes, we're next!" Emmett boomed loudly, his voice echoing around the cavelike room that they were in.

"Emmett," Harry giggled.

"Yes!" Nitika cried, throwing her little arms up in the air.

***HP

"You guys go on ahead, Nitika and I will be fine."

"Like hell will we leave you," Edward growled.

"I'll stay with Harry," Charlie offered, "and later tonight him and I can come back and ride it together."


	60. Chapter 60

THIS WAS SEPERATED BECAUSE I WAS HAVING ISSUES WITH FF POSTING. WILL FIX AT LATER DATE

***HP

Harry breathed a huge sigh of relief, he didn't want to stop anyone from having fun, but he really hadn't wanted to wait for them by himself. Nitika was too little to ride Space Mountain and there was a forty five minute wait.

"Harry, are you sure?" Jacob asked. He really wanted to ride the ride, but he wouldn't if Harry was too afraid to be by himself with just Charlie. He couldn't believe how much fun he was having, he was like a little kid all over again.

"Honestly, Jake, I'm sure," Harry said, peeking in the stroller to see if Nitika was still sleeping. "I could really use a break anyway, my feet are killing me."

Grinning excitedly, Jacob scooped up Harry and spun him around. "Don't wander too far."

Harry leaned against Charlie as he watched their large group get in line for Space Mountain. "I don't know about you, Charlie, but I could go for another Mickey's Premium Ice Cream Bar."

"Again?" Charlie said, shaking his head. "Harry, you have already eaten six of them."

"Yeah, and I plan on eating a seventh." Harry grinned. "If you're nice to me, I'll let you eat an ear. Those things are damn good."

"Well how can I refuse an offer like that?"

***HP

Jasper looked fondly at his brother and goddaughter. It had been an extremely long day and both were out of it. Harry was asleep with his head on Jacob's shoulder and Nitika was asleep in Ash's arms. They had stayed all day and night at Magic Kingdom, not leaving until they were one of the last groups out. It was a lot for the mostly human members of their family, but him and the rest of the vampires were still looking like they could go for another twelve hours. The perks of being the undead.

"Looks like you're going to have to wait for another night for your mating," Jacob smirked at Charlie.

Harry sleepily smacked Jacob on the arm. "I'm just resting my eyes until we get back to the resort," he slurred. "M'horny."

"Mr. Horny, your drooling all over Jacob's shoulder." George teased.

"S'cause he's sexy," Harry mumbled.

"I got him," Charlie said, picking Harry up when the Ferry came to a stop. "Harry, we can wait until another night. It's one in the morning."

Yawning, Harry plastered his face into Charlie's neck. "If you let me sleep now, I'll be good to go when we get back. Alice said that we mate tonight."

"Subjective," Alice sang. "Remember, my visions are only true if you continue on the original path."

"And right now you're on the path to going to bed, little brother," Fred snickered.

Charlie wasn't too bummed that the mating wasn't going to happen that night, he too was feeling pretty tired. It had been a long day of crowds, rides, standing in lines and eating. On top of being physically exhausted, Harry had to be emotionally exhausted as well. He didn't have any major panic attacks, but he did take his weight in Calming Draughts. He had done amazing though and everyone was very proud of him.

***HP

"Angel," Draco mumbled, pulling the warm naked body next to him in closer. Without opening his eyes, his hand traveled down to the ass that was pressed against his hardening cock and slipped into the loose sloppy hole. "I must have fucked you real good last night, angel," he mumbled into his mate's ear. "You're still loose and wet."

Without anymore preparation, Draco pushed his entire cock into the warm and inviting hole and started to lazily thrust. "So good, my love."

"Hmm, harder, master," Daniel panted, pushing back on the cock that was in his ass.

Draco froze when he heard a stranger's voice. "What the fuck?" he hissed, snapping his eyes open.

"Don't stop...so close."

Draco felt as if a ton of bricks and a bucket of ice water were hitting him at the sane time. This wasn't Harry that he was fucking...this wasn't his wonderful mate. It was all slowly coming back to him. The bar. The drinking. The dancing. The fight with Belial. The table. The whips. The beautiful screaming. The fucking. The fucking. The fucking.

Pulling out of the body in front of him, Draco stumbled to his bathroom and collapsed in front of the toilet. With a groan, he's hung his head over the toilet and started vomiting. What the hell had he done? Did he just throw his life away for a night of BDSM and a loose ass?

"Master," Daniel asked softly, "can I help you?"

Draco couldn't deny it, his cock which had lost interest when he remember the night before, sprung back to life when he spotted all the bite marks, bruises, and whip marks that littered the young boy's body. It had felt better than amazing to dominate the boy and leave him a blubbering mess before ruthlessly fucking him. It had felt incredible to be able to just let go for the first time in his life.

"May I draw you a bath?" Daniel asked shyly. He had been afraid that the man regretted the night before, but his cock was obviously still interested in him. Even though he woke in a lot of pain, the night before had been amazing. His new Dom had a lot to learn, like after care after a session, but he would help teach him. His Dom was new and didn't know that he should help clean him up and heal his wounds before going to sleep.

Sitting on the edge of the bathtub, Draco nodded his head. When the boy leaned over to check the water, he grabbed a fistful of hair and directed his head to his hard and leaking cock. Closing his eyes when the hot lips wrapped around his member without complaint, he tilted his head back and moaned. He could easily get use to this everyday. He was the master, he got what he wanted when he wanted and he didn't have to share. The boy may not be his angel, but he was a more than willing submissive.

"Open up your throat and take all of me in," Draco demanded, pushing down on the boy's head.

Humming, Daniel did as his mater ordered. It wasn't easy taking all of him with how big he was, but he knew that he had to prove himself worthy. He wasn't stupid, he knew that his master thought that he was someone else when he first woke. This man was good looking and rich, he didn't want to lose out on this chance.

"Fuck yeah!" Draco groaned when he felt the head of his cock slip past the boy's throat. The boy's poor throat was constricting around his length as he tried to breath around him. Pushing the head down even farther, he came with a shout, not releasing the head until he was completely spent.

"Wait for me in the bedroom," he ordered. Now that he had cum, he no longer wanted to look at the boy's face. All it did was remind him of his shame and betrayal.

Wiping his lips, Daniel got to his feet and left with his head bowed. He had hoped to get some release himself, but his new master seemed to be troubled.

Slipping into the tub, Draco contemplated drowning himself. He couldn't even blame being drunk for cheating on his mate. He hadn't been drunk just now when came down that boy's abused throat. Even now after just having a spectacular orgasm, he could feel himself hardening at the thought of what he could do to that boy. There had to be something desperately wrong with him.

***HP

Belial flashed into the Cullen home looking grim. He had hoped that Draco would have done the right thing by his mate, but he had been sorely disappointed.

"It's not good news, is it?" James asked tightly.

Belial shook his head no. "Draco spent the night exploring his dark side. After witnessing some of what I did, I don't want that man anywhere near my grandson."

Severus closed his eyes and started counting. He had always known that Draco had a dark perverted side to him, but he had hoped that his love for Harry would have been strong enough to overcome it."

"Don't get me wrong, I enjoy a good whipping as much as the next person," Belial winked, "but that was a completely different man that I witnessed last night. He didn't just want to dominate that young boy, he wanted to hurt him. When he was finished with him, he didn't even tend to his wounds."

"Harry is going to be devastated," Esme chocked out.

Severus looked to the twins who were sitting on the floor playing with their toys. "I'm going to reset the wards so he can't come in uninvited. It's not that I think that he will hurt Harry or the kids, I just don't know where his head is at right now. Never in a million years did I think that he would do this to Harry .The shit is really going to hit the fan when the thrill of the BDSM lifestyle wears off and he wants to return home to his mate."

"I think that we should pack up his stuff and have Belial flash it to his apartment." James suggested. "That way he won't have an excuse to return. He obviously doesn't want to see Lyra, it's been a month."

"I can do that," Belial agreed, "but the less I have to do with him the better. I'm not shitting you, I want to kill him."

"You're not the only one," Severus growled. "I'm going to write you a letter to give to him. His name isn't on the business contract, and since he has reported to work for a month, he's fired."

"This is such a mess," Esme fretted. "Im going to call Carlisle and fill him in."

"Have you checked in on Harry?" James asked, needing to change the subject. "I know that you have a tendency to keep a close eye on him."

"Of course," Belial snorted. "He did amazing yesterday at Magic Kingdom and today they are at Epcot."

James was so proud of his son. He had struggled and fought so hard to overcome his fears, he deserved this magical vacation. It was a shame that he was going to come home to the news about Draco cheating on him.

"Well, if you're flashing back, I guess you can take this potion to Edward for me. He's having a hard time with the large crowds and their thoughts. This potion won't block them out completely, but it will give him some relief."

Belial took the potion grumbling. "First I'm a peeping Tom and now I'm a delivery owl, sometimes I miss the quiet life."

"No you don't" James chuckled. "You love us too much."

"You all are making me soft. I should have drug Draco and that boy down to hell and roasted them alive over the flames of hell. Come to think of it," he said thoughtfully, "I just may do that. Got any marshmallows?"

"In the kitchen," Severus hissed.

"Severus," James scalded, "I don't like Draco right now either, but you can't just kill him."

"No, but I can," Belial grinned wickedly, "and I'll do just that if he upsets my grandson even more. Maybe I'll even give him to old wrinkle dick to play with for a while."

Spluttering, Severus choked on his coffee. "Are you saying that you still have Dumbledore?"

"Oh yes, he is still a favorite toy of mine.

"I don't even want to know," James said, getting up and scooping up Phoenix. "I'm going to change this little one. Downside to being a vampire-sensitive noses.


	61. Chapter 61

Wow! I was shocked at the reviews for the last chapter. Most people were happy that I'm possibly phasing Draco out, but there were a couple of really pissed off reviewers. One nut job even threatened to call the cops on me! How insane is that? She even said that I was sick. I couldn't believe how many people were shocked over his behavior, it has been coming from the beginning. Draco has always been possessive and sexually aggressive towards Harry, it was only a matter of time before he snapped. He always wanted to do more than what Harry was comfortable with and the poor boy always had to take a pain potion after he was finished with him.

On that note, there are a few people who need to remember that THIS IS A STORY!

Warning... Underage sex

PLEASE NOTE.. THE MATING SCENE HAS BEEN DELETED PER FANFICTIONS RULES. IT CAN BE FOUND OVER AT AO3.

Please review!

***HP

Daniel hissed when he turned his back to get a better look at it in the mirror. His new master had been relentless with the whip the previous night. He could have cried out his safe word, it had been on the tip of his tongue, but he was scared of losing his master. If he got kicked out, he had nowhere else to go.

He just wished that his new master would take care of him after their sessions. The professional dominant that he had spent a few weeks learning from had told him that it was the dominants duty to see to him after they finished and to help heal him. His master, though, would just turn his back on him after finishing and drink himself to sleep.

He knew that he wasn't the one his master truly wanted to be with. Every night he dreamed about someone else and called out for Angel. He was trying to be a good submissive to his master in hopes of helping him forget about his Angel, but he was in so much pain and his master didn't seem to care. He didn't know how much more he could take.

Looking back in the mirror, he tensed when his master came stumbling naked into the bathroom. He may have a very cruel and dark side to him, but he was drop dead gorgeous and rich. He didn't want it to be about the money, but he didn't have two cents to rub together and no living family to help him. His master may not see to his wounds, but he was giving him a roof over his head and food in his belly. He had been on the streets before his master took him in, and that was a very scary place to be for a fifteen year old boy. Yes, he had lied and told his master that he was eighteen, but he had been desperate at the time. He knew all the doms would turn him away if they knew that he was a minor.

"Turn around and brace your hands on the sink," Draco demanded when he saw his slave standing there naked. The past forty eight hours with the boy had been incredible. It would have been perfect if only it had been Harry who had been screaming and crying under his hand. If Daniel could enjoy it, why the hell couldn't Harry?

"Absolutely beautiful!" Draco murmured, taking in the boy's whipped up back. Numerous large and small welts littered his delicate back, some were even bleeding. Walking up to the boy, he started tracing them with his finger.

Daniel bit the inside of his cheek hard to keep from screaming out his safe word. He was in so much pain that it was almost impossible to remain standing. "Thank you, Master," he murmured, bowing his head in submission.

"You're such a beautiful and perfect boy, my little slave. Would you like a pain potion?"

"Please," Daniel all but begged. Turning his head, he cried out when his master pressed his finger hard into a particularly painful welt.

Draco kicked the boy's legs apart and roughly grabbed his hips. "When I finish," he growled, slamming into the boy. It was such a turn on seeing his work that he just had to claim the boy again.

***HP

"She fell asleep in the tub," Harry said fondly as he carried his daughter out of the bathroom and laid her gently onto the bed.

Groaning, Jacob turned his head to see his imprint and daughter. "We are going to need a vacation to recover from this vacation," he chuckled.

"What are you grumbling about, wolf?" Edward snickered. "I feel great. I can't wait to go to Animal Kingdom tomorrow."

"Says the vampire that doesn't sleep and never gets tired," Harry yawned. Digging through his bag, he pulled out a Pepperup Potion.

"It's after midnight, where are you going?" Jacob asked, already having an idea.

Harry crawled on the bed and passionately kissed his wolf mate. "I'll be back in the morning."

Jacob closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Don't stay up too late, we have a busy day tomorrow." This was it, Harry was going to officially make Charlie a member of their mateship.

"I'm sorr..."

"Don't say your sorry," Edward said, embracing his mate. "You need Charlie as much as you need us. He's a good guy." He meant it. He liked Charlie and he was a good guy.

Harry rubbed at his arms. "I can feel the burning inside of me growing like it did when we mated for the first time. The bond wants to be completed. My magic and my demon side need him."

"We know," Jacob said, giving Harry a reassuring smile. They had noticed how Harry was becoming increasingly clumsy, how his hands trembled on occasions, how he stared off into space and cried for no reason and how his magic was slipping. Without Draco, Harry was hurting. He desperately needed Charlie.

Harry felt awkward leaving his two loving mates in order to go and have sex with another man. It felt like he was cheating on them. He loved them so much that it made him want to cry. It would destroy him if his mates slept with another person. "I love you guys," he said, eyes tearing up.

Both Jacob and Edward got up and embraced their mate. "We love you too, Angel," they both said at the same time.

"We'll get use to Charlie, just like how we got use to each other." Jacob reassured.

"Honestly, Harry, we're not mad and we don't think any less of you." Edward said. "We like Charlie."

Wiping his eyes, Harry smiled at his mates. "Thank you for this...for all of this. For the trip, for understanding, and for being there for me. I have the best mates in the world."

Jacob had to bite his tongue to keep from bringing Draco up. He didn't know how the elf could stay away from his family and mate this long. "See you in the morning."

Harry kissed both his mates on the lips, kissed his daughter on the head, then slipped out to be with Charlie in his room. He was tired from his day at Epcot, but he felt that if he didn't bond with Charlie soon that he was going to be physically sick. He needed Charlie.

***HP

Charlie had just stepped out of the shower when he heard a soft knocking on the door. Still dripping, he wrapped a towel around his waist and shook the water out of his hair. He hoped that it was his sweet Harry paying him a visit, but he had to literally carry the angel out of the park he had been so exhausted.

Harry felt his mouth go dry when Charlie opened the door with just a towel hung loosely around his waist and water dripping down his muscular chest. "P-Perfect timing I see," he stuttered, licking at his lips.

Smirking, Charlie leaned against the door jam. "What brings a helpless little angel such as yourself to this dangerous fire demon's door?"

Harry desperately wanted to lean in and lick a drop of water that was clinging to Charlie's nipple. "I-If you'd rather I go."

Growling, Charlie grabbed Harry by his slim wrist and pulled him into the room, slamming the door behind him. "Didn't your grandfather teach you to never look at a demon like that? Merlin, what you do to me Harry."

Harry leaned into Charlie's warmth, not even caring that he was getting wet. "You're so hot, Charlie," he whimpered, eyes blown with want.

Charlie placed his hand on Harry's forehead. His cheeks were bright red and he was starting to sweat. "Harry, you're burning up. Are you sick?"

Harry pulled his t-shirt over his head, moaning when he made skin to skin contact with Charlie. "It's the bond. The fire inside of me won't go out until we mate. Please, Charlie, I'm so hot."

Growling, Charlie scooped Harry up and carried him to his bed. "I have dreamt of this moment for years, my love."

Harry stared up at the beautiful man that was standing at the foot of the bed. "Please, bring out your true self. I want the real you. I want Charlie, the Fire Demon."

Charlie did as asked, unfurling his bat like wings, horns growing out of his head, hair becoming blood red, and his tail knocking his towel off.

Harry quickly sat up, eyes staring at Charlie's very large cock. Not only was it big, bigger than Jacob's, but it was redder than a normal cock, had huge, thick veins running up and down it, it curved in towards Charlie's stomach, was pointy at the tip, and had a knot at the base that put Jacob's to shame. "Merlin, Charlie, you're going to kill me with that," he said breathlessly and nervously.

Charlie placed one knee on the bed, his wings quivering behind him. "Harry, I can mate you in my human form. The bond won't care, just as long as we mate."

Wiping sweat from his forehead, Harry chewed on his bottom lip. "I-I can do this. I want you like this, Charlie. I-If it's too much for me then we can do it in your human form."

Charlie crawled up the bed and cupped the back of Harry's head. "Know that I'll never hurt you. I love you so much, Harry. That being said, I'll need to take blood from you as we mate. Not as much as Edward needs, just a few mouthfuls."

"Will it hurt?" Harry asked nervously, eyes darting to Charlie's mouth where he could just make out the tips of two vampire like fangs.

Charlie silently cursed Beliel for not preparing Harry for this. "No," he said, shaking his long red hair. "I imagine that it will feel similar to when Edward bites and feeds from you."

Harry reached out with a trembling hand and caressed Charlie's chest. "I would have let you even if you said it would hurt. I love you, Charlie Weasley."

Charlie captured Harry's lips in a bruising and passionate kiss. He couldn't believe that he was finally going to be mated to Harry. He thought that he had lost his chance years ago when Fred and George told him that his little love was a creature and had three other mates. He had been crushed that day.

Laying back down, Harry lifted his bottom so Charlie could free him of his jeans and boxers. "You're trembling," Charlie noticed, running his fingers up the inside of Harry's bare thighs. He was even more stunning naked.

Harry had tried to hide his trembling, but he had failed miserably. "I'm nervous and excited all at the same time."

"You're not scared of me, are you?" Charlie asked, worrying the inside of his lip. He never wanted Harry to fear him.

Harry's eyes dropped back down to Charlie's impressive, and a little freighting member. "No, I know that you'll never hurt me."

Charlie started kissing and nipping his way down Harry's chest. "Relax, I'll be gentle. At anytime you want me in my human form, just tell me so."

Harry opened his mouth to tell him he would be alright, but his words got stuck in his throat when Charlie took his cock into his mouth. Charlie's mouth was so hot that it was like an inferno.

Charlie wanted to take his time and savor his first time with Harry, but he could feel the bond urging him on. The bond wanted to be completed. Summoning some lube from his bag, he flicked the cap up and poured some onto his fingers. Despite the bond pulling at him, he was going to make sure that Harry was good and prepared to take him in. In his demon form he was very large and could easily cause his little mate some serious harm.

DELETED SCENE********

"Are you alright?" Charlie panted, looking down at his now fully fledged mate.

Trembling from having three intense orgasms back to back, all Harry could do was give a slight nod of his head. He couldn't even summon the energy up to open his eyes.

Chuckling, Charlie carefully situated himself so all his weight wasn't on Harry. "We could be locked together for thirty minutes or more. Are you in any pain?"

Moaning softly, Harry could feel himself falling asleep. He may not have done any of the physical work, but being with Charlie had exhausted him.

"Sleep, my love," Charlie said happily, gazing down at his mate. He was now officially a mated demon. His life couldn't get any better than this.

***HP

Daniel waited until his master left for work before leaving the apartment. He had been so relieved when his master said that he could stay that he had given him a blow job before he walked out the door. He was thankful that he now had a safe place to stay, but he had to get healed if he wanted to be able to keep up with his master. After three rough nights, he couldn't take another round with a whip or a paddle in his current condition.

Knocking on the door of the prodom that had trained him, he was relieved when the man opened the door and ushered him in. Gareth was a good man who took this lifestyle very seriously. He was in his mid forties, average looking with dirty blond shaggy hair and sparkling blue eyes. He had been hoping that he would have kept him on after training him, but Gareth never took on full time submissives. His job was to train other dominants and submissives who wanted to explore this lifestyle. He said that if he had his own submissive, it wouldn't be fair to them if he took others during training.

"Daniel, are you alright?" Gareth asked in concern. He normally didn't train underage submissives, but Daniel had been desperate. He had lost his parents and home in a freak potions accident some months back and he had no one else that he could turn to. He had found Daniel out on the streets giving head for only two galleons and he had felt sorry for him. Going against his underage code, he took him in and introduced him to this lifestyle in hopes that he would find a good and caring Dom to look after him. He had been very tempted to keep him himself, but he wasn't ready to give up his training job just yet.

"I'm fine, Gareth," Daniel lied.

Gareth knew immediately that Daniel was not fine. The boy was a hugger and hugged him every time he saw him. This time though there were no hugs and Daniel was very tense. "Where have you been? I asked around but you haven't been seen in any of the bars the last three nights. I was worried about you."

Daniel gave Gareth a warm smile. "I found a dom, Gareth. You should see him, he's so handsome and rich. I have been with him the last three nights."

Gareth narrowed his eyes at the boy. "What's his name?" He knew most of the doms in the area and he hadn't heard of any of them taking Daniel on.

"He's new to this," Daniel said, nervously ringing his hands. "I'm his first submissive. He still has a lot to learn, but he'll get better."

Cursing under his breath, Gareth waved his wand at the boy and vanished his shirt. New and untrained doms tended to lose control in their excitement. "On the bed now!" He hissed angrily when he saw the numerous welts covering Daniel's chest and back. The bastard hadn't even tended to the boy.

Daniel quickly followed Gareth's orders and scrambled to the bed a laid face down on his stomach. "He didn't mean to hurt me, he just has a lot to learn."

Seeing red, Gareth grabbed the potions that he would need to heal the boy. "Why didn't you use your safe word?"

Daniel hissed when Gareth poured something on his back. He wasn't sure what it was, but it burned like a bitch. Gareth had always healed him after their sessions together, but he had never hurt him the way his new master had done. "I-I didn't want him to turn me away."

"What's his name?" Gareth asked again as he went about healing the boy. This wasn't the work of a BDSM Dom, this was the work of and abusive bastard. Number one rule in his book, you never left your submissive bloody and in pain. You always tended to them and saw to both their physical and emotional needs.

"I didn't ask," Daniel admitted sheepishly. "I could see how badly he wanted a submissive and I wanted him to pick me so I told him his name wasn't important. I told him that I would just call him Master."

"Daniel, he shouldn't have hurt you like this, you know that. I trained you better," Gareth scolded gently. "This is abuse."

Daniel closed his eyes when he felt tears burning them. "He's just new, that's all."

Seething with anger, Gareth silently finished patching up the boy. "Are you hurt anywhere else, Daniel?"

Daniel didn't answer for a minute, then shyly shook his head no. "Thank you," he said, then went to sit up.

"Stay down," Gareth growled. "Off with your pants or I'll vanish them too," he warned. "You know that I don't like being lied to."

"I'm sorry," Daniel whined, quickly following orders and taking off his pants.

Seeing all the blue, green and purple bruises covering the young boy's hips and thighs, Gareth was almost afraid to check his more sensitive areas. That bastard really did a number on the poor boy. "Daniel, this man doesn't want BDSM, he wants an excuse to beat on you and brutally fuck you. I don't want you going back to him."

Daniel finally lost his battle with his tears. "He's just new, he'll learn. I think he has been hurt bad by someone."

"That's even worse," Gareth growled in frustration. "He's taking his anger and frustrations out on you. He's not ready for a submissive yet."

Daniel shamefully buried his face in his arms when Gareth pulled his butt cheeks apart to inspect his hole. He knew that he was going to be red and swollen down there. He hurt so bad there that he could barely walk.

"Dammit, Daniel!" Gareth roared when he saw the damage done to the boy's opening. "Why the fuck didn't you use your safe word? There's a reason why you have one. This bastard went way too far."

Daniel knew then and there that Gareth was furious, the man very seldom cursed. Gareth was the ultimate Dom and was always in control of every aspect of his life. "I'm sorry," he cried.

Taking a step back, Gareth scrubbed at his face and took a deep breath. As furious as he was at Daniel for not using his safe word when things got out of hand, he was even more furious at the bastard who called himself a dominant when he was nothing more than an abusive fucker who got off on dominating and hurting others. Daniel was only fifteen years old for crying out loud.

"I don't want you to go back to him," Gareth stressed, handing Daniel his pants back. "I'll help you find a Dom that will treat you how you deserve to be treated."

Daniel carefully sat up and slid his pants back on. He was still sore, but he felt a hell of a lot better. "Thank you, but I'm going to give my new master another chance."

Gritting his teeth, Gareth walked to his bookcase and grabbed a book. "Give this to him to read, it better explains this lifestyle and his responsibility as a good Dom. I would feel better if you brought him by for training. I care for you, Daniel, I don't want to have to patch you up again."

Eyes still wet from his crying, Daniel embraced Gareth. "Thank you for helping me. I'll give him the book and tell him about your offer. He'll get better, I just know it."

Gareth sadly watched Daniel leave. He prayed that the boy was right, but that kind of abuse wasn't done by an inexperienced Dom. Whoever Daniel's new Dom was, he had some serious issues.

***HP

Draco nervously approached the apothecary that he owned and operated with his godfather. He knew that Severus was going to be furious with him, not only because he walked out on Harry and the kids, but he also hadn't called once to check in on them. Even worse, he knew that Belial would have told him about Daniel. He would be lucky if he survived this work day.

Severus didn't even turn from where he was stocking the shelves. His wards had alerted him to who was at the door. "Leave! You're not welcome here."

"This is my shop, too," Draco snapped.

"Not according to the deed," Severus growled, finally turning and addressing his godson. "Everything here is in my name, you were just an employee. Since you have been a no show for a month, you are fired."

"You can't do that to me!" Draco cried. "I worked hard to get this place running. I'm half owner."

"Prove it," Severus smirked. Nose flaring, he looked at his godson in disgust. "I can smell that boy all over you. How dare you walk into my store reeking of another man after you left my son and your children. You disgust me."

"I didn't mean for it to go so far with Daniel," Draco said weakly. He knew that he was wrong. He should have never cheated on Harry. He loved his mate dearly, but he just needed more. He needed what Daniel would give him.

It was taking everything in Severus to not AK his godson. "I hope that he's worth it, because you have lost your family. Harry may be a forgiving person, but he'll never forgive you for cheating on him. I'll never forgive you for cheating on him," he added bitterly.

"Oh boo hoo, poor Harry!" Draco roared. "Newsflash, godfather, Harry has been cheating on me from the very beginning. How do you think I feel having to smell Edward and Jacob all over my mate? I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask to have to share my mate with two other...make that three other men. How would you feel if James was out fucking half the supernatural world?"

In two long strides, Severus was in front of his spoiled rotten godson and smacking him hard across his face. "This has absolutely nothing to do with Harry having multiple mates and you know it. This all has to do with your dark and perverted fantasizes that Harry won't indulge you in. You have always been too rough with him and have hurt him on several occasions. Hell, I have had to keep him stocked in Pain potions just because of you. You are just using him needing Charlie as a mate as an excuse to go out and beat and fuck some stupid little shit. Well I hope it's worth it, because I won't ever allow you to move back home."

"You won't have a choice," Draco gloated smugly. "Harry needs me."

"Don't be so sure," Severus smirked. "Belial believes that Edward, Jacob and Charlie will be enough to ground Harry. Charlie is incredibly powerful. You are going to be the one who will end up suffering. It will only be a matter of time before you elf starts punishing you for abandoning your mate and child."

Draco flinched as if Severus struck him again. "I didn't abandon Harry and Lyra."

"You walked out over a month ago and haven't once checked in," Severus hissed. "That's abandoning them. Belial tried to help you, he even offered to take you to Disney World with Harry, but you chose that little fuck toy over your own mate."

"I forbade Harry from going to Disney," Drago growled, eyes darkening in anger. He still couldn't believe that Harry went after he straight out told him no.

Severus snorted at the delusional young man. "You are not my son's Lord and Master."

"He's not ready for a place like Disney. There are too many people."

"Well he is there now and doing incredible. They are on their third park day and Harry hasn't had a single incident. It's Edward and Jasper who are struggling. There are too many thoughts and emotions with the thousands of people there."

Draco wouldn't show it, but he was stunned and proud that Harry was handling Disney. He was also jealous that he wasn't there right now. He couldn't go back on his order though. Harry should have done as he said. He was the dominant in the mateship, not Harry.

Shaking his head, Severus walked away from Draco. "Leave, you are no longer welcome here, Draco. The wards at home have also been altered and you are no longer keyed into them. If you ever decide that you want to visit your daughter, call and we'll set something up. I don't want you having any contact with my son unless he contacts you first. You are no longer a member of our family."

Draco paled at hearing that. He honestly didn't think that they would block him from coming to the house or being part of the family. "Sev, please."

"This is what you wanted, Draco. Now get the hell out of my shop."

Trembling, Draco turned and rushed out the door. What the hell had he done?

***HP

Daniel dropped to his knees the second his master stormed into the apartment. Not only could he tell that he was angry, but he could also tell that he had been drinking. He had been hoping to surprise him with a nice dinner, but he didn't look like he was in the mood for lasagna.

"Why are you dressed?" Draco slurred, slamming the door behind him.

Daniel quickly scurried to his feet, stripped down, then got back on his knees. "Forgive me, Master," he said, bowing his head submissively.

Stumbling into the room, Draco walked around the kneeling boy. "What the hell did you do to your back? Where are my marks?"

Daniel curled in on himself when he felt his Master's anger. "I-I had myself healed, Master," he stuttered fearfully.

Pulling out his wand, Draco hit the boy in the back with a strong stinging hex. "Did I give you permission to heal yourself?" He roared.

Crying out, Daniel fell forward and onto his hands. "I-I'm sorry, Master. I only wanted to be a good submissive and heal myself so you could enjoy another session tonight."

Draco slowly lowered his wand. "You don't do anything unless I give you permission. Do you understand me? I am your master."

Daniel quickly nodded his head. "Yes, Master. I'm sorry, Master."

Seeing a book on the coffee table, Draco picked it up and read the title. "What the hell is this?"

"I-It's a book about BDSM," Daniel answered nervously. "You said that you were new at this. I thought, Master, that maybe the book could help you."

Draco dropped the book in the trash and lit it on fire with his wand. "I don't need a fucking book. I know what I'm doing and what I want out of this."

Daniel watched tearfully as Gareth's book went up in flames. "I'm sorry, Master, I was only trying to help." He wisely kept his mouth shut about Gareth's offer to train him. He didn't think that he would appreciate it with the mood that he was in.

Walking back around the boy, Draco knelt down and started caressing his smooth and now flawless back. "Looks like I have my work cut out for me again." At first he didn't like seeing his beautiful marks gone, but now he was looking forward to giving him some more.

Shivering, Daniel leaned forward to give his Master more access to his back. "Please, Master, I am yours."

Merlin how he wished that this was his Angel begging on his knees for him to punish him...to mark up his perfect back. Daniel was a good submissive, but he would never be Harry. "I bought you some new toys. How about we go and try them out?"

"I would like that, Master," Daniel said, getting to his feet.

"No, stay on your knees," Draco snickered, pushing the boy back to his knees. "I like you down there."

Not wanting to upset his Master, Daniel quickly dropped back to his knees. "Good boy," Draco praised, running his fingers through his slave's hair. "Now follow me. Let's see if we can do something about that horribly pale back of yours."

Trying not to show his fear, Daniel crawled on his hands and knees after his master.

***HP

Harry got on his knees and stuck his head under the bed. "Love, what are you doing?" Edward sighed.

Popping his head back up, Harry grinned up at his mate. "Just making sure that I didn't forget anything. I can't believe that our vacation is over already." he pouted. "I had so much fun."

Chuckling at his mate's pouty face, Edward picked Harry up and deposited him on the bed. "Harry, you have no idea how sorry I am for not believing that you could do this. You have been amazing this past week."

Harry eyes sparkled under Edward's praise. "It wasn't easy at first, but by the end I wasn't even thinking about the other people. I already can't wait to come back again."

Kneeling on the bed, Edward pushed Harry back and hovered over him. "How about we make a little Disney magic of our own before leaving?" He hadn't been with Harry since before their epic fight and he was craving him.

Tilting his head back, Harry looked at the clock on the dresser. "I'm sure Rose will have Nitika in the gift shop for a least another hour. I think we have time for a quickie."

Playfully snarling, Edward dropped on top of his mate and started attacking his neck while helping him out of his clothes. They really didn't have a lot of time for this, someone could walk in any minute and the portkey home was set to go off in eighty minutes. Still, he was willing to take what he could get, even a quickie at Disney World.

***HP

Flashing into Jasper's room at the resort, Belial waited until the vampire noticed his appearance.

"Dammit, Demon," Jasper cursed, rolling off a giggling Alice. "Can't you knock like a decent person?"

"Ah, see there's the problem," Belial smirked, "I'm not decent, nor am I a person."

Jasper grabbed his shirt and roughly pulled it over his head. "Harry is in the room next door."

"I know, I flashed in and got an eyeful of Edward's pale backside as he was pleasuring my grandson." Belial grinned cheekily.

"And you decided to flash here because?"Jasper huffed. Him and Alice were hoping to enjoy their last hour together at Disney World in private.

"Because I wanted to talk to you about Draco and what has been going on with him the past week. You are the person Harry runs to first when he's upset and he's going to need you when he gets home."

Jasper's eyes darkened at hearing Draco's name. He wanted to punch his face in for walking out on his baby brother and hurting him. "Has he returned?"

"No, but he has taken on a young man as a 'submissive'," Belial sneered. "He thinks himself a BDSM dominant, but what he's doing to that poor boy is nothing but abuse. He leaves that boy a bloody mess then goes on about his business without a care in the world for him."

Jasper was seething. He was so mad that he couldn't even talk. "He's cheating on Harry?" Alice cried in outrage. "How could he?"

"I never liked him," Jasper growled dangerously. He was going light elf hunting when he got home. "I'm going to kill him. This is going to destroy Harry."

"Draco is completely out of control," Belial added. "When he's not drinking himself into a coma, he's beating on that boy and fucking him until he can't walk."

"I'll kill him before I let him near Harry again," Jasper raged.

"That seems to be something we all agree on. Severus has changed the wards on the house so he can no longer come uninvited and has fired him from the apothecary since his name wasn't on anything. I just wanted to give you a heads up on what's going on since Harry will turn to you first."

"Jaz, we have to meet up with everyone in the lobby now. The portkey goes off in ten minutes." Alice warned sadly. She hated that Harry's vacation high was going to be ruined by Draco. She also hated that her gift very seldom worked on Harry or the other wizards. If only she had seen this coming she could have helped stop it.

Nodding his head, Jasper looked back to Belial. "Will you be at the house?"

"Of course, Esme is throwing a little welcome home party."

"We'll tell him tonight after everything settles down. Right now he's so excited and proud of himself for being able to Disney that I don't want to ruin that for him. He's looking forward to seeing his babies, handing out gifts and showing off pictures. I'm not going to let Draco take that away from him."

Belial smiled at the vampire, he always liked the warrior. He put his grandson first and was always there for him. Harry's mates needed to learn from him.


	62. Chapter 62

Hope everyone enjoys and reviews... I'm close to getting a 1000 reviews so help a lady out!

***HP

Like always, Harry slammed hard onto the ground when the portkey dropped them right outside their house. Groaning, he rolled onto his back and looked up at his mates and family, all them still standing in their feet. "I hate you all," he moaned, swallowing the vomit that had worked its way up his throat.

Shaking his head, Charlie reached down and easily hefted his mate up. "I offered to hold you but you refused."

"I'm an adult," Harry pouted. "I should be able to handle a stinking portkey by now."

"I ride again?" Nitika cried excitedly, still clutching the portkey.

"Show off," Harry huffed, playfully sticking his tongue out at his daughter. Looking back at the house, he let out a cry of joy when he spotted his mom and dad waiting for him at the door with the twins. Wiggling out of Charlie's arms, he sprinted as fast as he could to them.

James was thrilled to see his son so happy and carefree. The trip had done him good, he even had a tan. "Welcome home, son," he greeted, handing over Lyra.

Taking his baby daughter, Harry smothered her face and neck with loud, wet kisses. "I missed you, little one." he cried. Turning to his mother, he took Phoenix from her and repeated the process. "I missed you too, my big boy."

"They were very well behaved while you were gone," Esme said, happily accepting a kiss on the cheek from her youngest son. She loved that Harry never outgrew hugging and kissing her.

"Of course they were," Harry crowed, "I have the best kids in the whole entire world."

Stepping out of the house, Marcus looked to Harry and the fire demon. "Congratulations on the mating," he said softly. There had been a bond between the pair before they left, but it had been very feint and weak. Now, the bond was strong, bright and pulsating. It was twice the size of the bond that he had with Draco. That bond was going dark and was fraying. He didn't know if there was any way to repair it.

Smirking, James patted Charlie on the back. "Welcome to the family."

Charlie couldn't help but to puff out proudly. He was thrilled to be Harry's mate and part of this incredible family. "I promise to always be there for Harry and the kids and to protect them with my dying breath."

"I never had a doubt," James snickered. He could tell that Charlie was head over heels in love with his son. He was happy for the pair.

Fred and George stepped up to James grinning mischievously. Knowing that no good ever came from being on the receiving end of those looks, James narrowed his eyes at the pair. "If you're thinking about pranking me, think again. Sirius is here and we'll wipe the floor with the two of you."

Sniffling, Fred laid his head on George's shoulder. "I'm just so happy, brother of mine. I have dreamt of this moment since I was just a wee lad wandering the halls of Hogwarts."

Rubbing his nose, George also pretended that he was crying. "This day is truly a dream come true. I remember it as if it was only yesterday, brother. The day we found the Hogwarts Holy Grail."

"Nicked it from Filch's office we did," Fred said proudly.

"The Marauder's Map," The twins crowed at the same time.

"Without that piece of parchment we would have just been normal little wizards wandering the halls up to no good getting caught by our terrifying, greasy haired potions master." George said rubbing his eyes.

"That parchment made us legends," Fred cried loudly throwing both his arms over his brother.

"And now," George sniffed, "here we stand in front of the great Prongs. The leader and master mind behind the Marauders."

"No longer are we just acquaintances." Fred added.

"Or business partners." George smirked

"Daddy!" The twins cried together, lunging at James and wrapping their arms around him.

"This is the best day of my life," George cried excitedly.

"A true miracle," Fred wailed.

Howling with laughter, Sirius patted James on the back. "Congratulations, old Prongsie, it's twin boys."

Stepping back away from James, the twins looked at Sirius, eyes sparkling dangerously. "Uncle Padfoot!" They chorused together, tackling the stunned animagus.

Harry laughed at the look on the faces of his dad and godfather. "Charlie, you better save them before they get fed to my grandfather."

"You called?" Belial asked, flashing in next to his grandson. While he had kept a close eye on him while he was at Disney, he had also kept himself hidden from his grandson. He didn't want Harry to think they he doubted his ability to go through with his trip. He had missed him the last week, though, and he was glad that he was home.

"Grandad," Harry cried, leaning into the demon for a hug. He couldn't hug him himself because he had his hands full with his twins. "I missed you."

Belial chuckled when Orion grabbed his long braid in his chubby fist. "I'm so proud of you. There's nothing you can't do now."

Grinning proudly, Harry looked around at everyone gathered. He was surprised to see that everyone he cared for had come out to see them. Everyone except Draco. "I-Is Draco here?" He asked nervously, looking to his Athair.

Grimacing, Severus shook his head no. "Come, lets go inside, your mother has prepared a feast." The pain in his son's eyes was killing him. How could Draco do this to Harry?

Taking a couple deep breaths, Harry tried to hold back his tears. Deep inside he had known that Draco wasn't here, he could feel it in the bond, but he had been hoping that he was wrong.

Seeing that his son looked like he was going to pass out, James took Lyra from him then handed her over to Sirius. Taking Phoenix, he passed him over to Belial then wrapped his arm around his son's waist to help support him. "Breath, Harry, everything will be alright."

Squinting his eyes, Harry shook his head trying to rid himself of the loud ringing sound in his ears that came out of nowhere. Where was Draco's? It had been over a month and he was still gone. Was he gone for good? Had he been such a horrible mate that Draco didn't even want to see his kids anymore?

"He's gonna to pass out!" Jasper warned a split second before Harry's legs gave out on him. With his vampire speed and strength, James caught his son and carried him into the house.

***HP

Chewing on his bottoms lip, Daniel picked up the phone and stared at it. Whimpering, he put it back down on the table and turned away from it. He wanted to call Gareth and ask for help, but his master had forbidden him from healing himself. He was also scared that Gareth would make him leave his master and he was terrified of being back on the streets again. His master was rough, but he didn't have to fear him slitting his throat in the middle of the night, not like out on the streets.

Knowing that his master would be back from the bar soon, Daniel carefully got up and made his way to the bathroom. His master said that he couldn't heal himself, but he didn't say that he couldn't take a very long hot bath in hopes of soothing his aching muscles and the whip marks across his back that felt like they were on fire. He wanted to raid his master's potions stock but he was terrified of getting caught. At this point he would be happy with just a mild pain potion, anything to dull the pain just for a little while.

Last night had been bad. Mentally he had screamed his safe word over and over again, begging his master to stop. He was sure that his master would have stopped if he had, but he was scared that his master also would have asked him to leave if he had. He had brought home a new toy last night that he really didn't like...a urethral sounding rod. Just thinking about that metal rod being forced into his dick again made him want to throw up. He could take all the whippings that his master dished out, but he was scared that the sound was going to break him.

He had innocently believed that Gareth had taught him everything there was to know about this lifestyle. He couldn't have been more wrong. Gareth had taught him about safe play, bondage, had introduced him to whips, paddles, plugs, nipple clamps and vibrators, but that had been about the extent of it. His master was taking this to a whole other level and it was a level that terrified him. He didn't want this. He just wanted to be back at home with his mom and dad.

His parents may not have been the most attentive, always busy with their careers, but they had loved him and he had never wanted for anything. They had both been potions masters and passionate about their work. There had been times that he had gone days without seeing them, but they always had left money out for him and the house had always been stocked with food. He had been at school when the accident happened.

He could remember it as if it had only happened yesterday, getting called to the school's office where he was meant by a pair of Aurors. They had taken him to the Ministry where they had then explained to him that his parents were gone and so was the house and everything in it. Since he had no relatives or family friends to take him in, they had taken him to a couple who had offered to foster him until he turned eighteen. At first they had been nice enough, but it had only taken a week for them to show their true colors. All they had only wanted was a slave, a punching bag and a meal ticket. His parents had amassed a small fortune over the years and the Ministry had set them up with a monthly allowance to use for his needs. Of course he had never seen a Knut of that money...his money. They were taking his money and using it on themselves. He was lucky if they even fed him once a day.

He had tried to make it work with them. He did the endless chores, suffered through the starvation, but it was after a beating that left him unconscious for five hours that he finally had enough and ran. He had stupidly thought that he could make it on his own at fifteen, but with no place to go and no money, he ended up on the streets and on his knees sucking cock and hoping for just a single galleon to get something to eat.

He had only been out on the streets for three weeks when Gareth found him. He had been getting his head beat in by some loser who didn't appreciate that he had accidentally used his teeth. He had only sucked someone's cock three times before that and he had accidentally lost his balance and scraped his teeth on the man. Gareth had stunned the man then took him home to clean him up and feed him. After hearing his story, Gareth offered to train him in hopes of him finding a good Dom that would take care of him.

He had been terrified of Gareth at first, especially after he had explained the BDSM lifestyle to him, but he had been desperate and Gareth had been very patient and understanding. Before ending up on the streets, he had never even kissed a girl before. Gareth had taken his virginity, but he had been gentle and very loving with him. Personally he didn't care much for the BDSM lifestyle, but he did love the time after each session when Gareth would heal him, coddle him and just love him. His parents hadn't been touchy feely people and so he had soaked up all the positive attention that he got from the man. He would have done anything for the man for just an hour of snuggle time.

He had been with his new master for a couple of weeks now and not once did he see to him after a session. He tossed him a pain potion on a couple of rare occasions, but that had been it. He could easily admit now that the man had a dark and sadistic side to him, but he was all he had. He was scared to be on his own again.

Limping into the bathroom, Daniel stared fearfully at the toilet. He had to go bad, but the last time he took a piss it felt like he was pissing acid. He was afraid that the thing that his master shoved down his cock had done some kind of damage to him. Was it still supposed to hurt this bad hours later? He knew that holding it in wasn't good either, but last time the pain had been so bad that it dropped him to his knees. With tears falling, he walked to the toilet and braced himself for the pain.

***HP

Harry was lingering outside his daughter's room watching as she had a tea party with Ash. Normally the vampire would be at school with Jasper helping him teach, but since they had returned from Disney World a month ago, someone had remained home with him around the clock. Today it was Ash's turn.

He had tried to tell everyone that he was fine, that he didn't need a sitter, but when had any of them listened to him? Yes he was having problems controlling his magic without Draco around, but he was getting better everyday. The bond was finally settling with Charlie and he was now able to ground him better. He was hoping to be back to his old self soon.

Life hadn't been easy the past month, not after learning about Draco and his cheating. Of course he had blamed himself when he found out and slipped into a deep depression, refusing to even get out of bed most days, but after Marcus giving him a swift kick in the butt and forcing him to see that Draco always had issues, he had buried his pain deep down and went about his normal life. He had three children that depended on him and they would always come first in his life. It wasn't fair to them for him to be all mopey and moody all the time, they didn't understand what was going on. They were innocent.

"Everything alright?"

Blinking away his depressing thoughts, Harry smiled at Ash. He had really come to love the man and he would be the perfect mate for his daughter one day...when she was an adult and not a second earlier. Not many men would be caught dead sitting at a children's table wearing a crown and a frilly pink apron sipping pretend tea and eating pretend cookies. There wasn't anything that he wouldn't do for Nitika.

"Will you be alright here alone with the kids for an hour or so?" Harry asked, trying to hide his nervousness. "The twins just went down for a nap and I should be back before they wake."

Pulling the crown off his head, Ash got to his feet. "You're leaving? Alone?" he asked in shock. Harry had never gone anywhere on his own.

"I'll be fine," Harry said, trying to reassure the vampire. The last thing he wanted was for him to call one of his mates. "I'm just running to the store to get a few personal items. I'm just going to apparate there and back. I'm ready for this."

Ash slowly nodded his head. "I can go with you after the twins wake. You don't have to go alone."

"I know," Harry smiled, "but I want to do this. Think of it as just another step in my healing process. I have my phone on me and if it gets to be too much I'll call for help. Don't forget, my grandfather is always monitoring me, he'll be there in a second if he feels that I need help." He left out the fact that he was going to be blocking his grandfather so he couldn't feel or sense where he was at. He wanted to do this on his own...he needed to do this on his own.

"If you're sure," Ash said skeptically. He didn't like Harry leaving on his own, especially on his watch. He would literally be skinned alive if something happen to him.

"I'm sure," Harry chuckled. "Will you be alright with all three kids?"

"Yeah, no worries."

Giving Ash wave and blowing a kiss to his daughter, Harry sprinted out of the house before he could change his mind. He was scared about leaving the house and venturing out on his own for the first time, but he was even more scared because he wasn't going shopping. He was going to confront Draco. He couldn't keep going on without knowing what Draco's plans were. Honestly, after finding out about him cheating on him, he no longer wanted him as a mate. Unfortunately he still desperately loved him. He currently hated his guts, but he still loved him. It was all very confusing and frustrating.

His mates and family didn't know it, but he knew where Draco's apartment was. He had overheard his grandfather giving Jasper the address the other night. Everyone wanted to hunt his ex mate down and punish him, but he had forbidden it. If Draco no longer wanted him then he was just going to have to accept it and move on. He had three other loving mates, mates that never left him in pain. He just needed to see Draco again with his own eyes, to hear from him that he no longer loved him. He also had a few choice words of his own to give Draco.

***HP

Peeking his head out from under the mound of blankets that he was buried under, Daniel looked to the door. He had been on the verge of falling asleep when he thought he heard a knock. Hearing it again, he reluctantly slipped out from under the blankets and painfully shuffled his way to the door. He wasn't doing so good and he needed a healer, but his master had ordered him to stay in the apartment before he left yesterday morning. He said that he had business to attend back home at his family's manor and could be gone for a few days. He was so relieved that the man was leaving for a while that he had cried. He had needed a break.

He was sick and he knew it. He didn't have a way to take his temperature but he knew that he had a high fever. He was pretty sure that some of the whip marks on his back were infected and there was something desperately wrong with his bladder and cock. He always felt like he had to piss even though half the time only a dribble would come out and his stomach was cramping something awful. What was really scaring him was the blood. The last few times he tried to pee blood came out instead of urine. He was positive that his master had hurt something when sticking that horrible rod down his cock. It had become one of the man's favorite toys to use and he used it on him every night.

Reaching the door, he grit his teeth and opened it. Hopefully it was no one important because he was close to passing out.

***HP

Harry had a speech all prepared and rehearsed, but when the door was opened up by a sickly looking kid on the verge of falling flat on his face, his carefully rehearsed speech went right out the window. Was this the person Draco was cheating on him with? He was just a child. He prayed to Merlin that he had the wrong address.

"C-Can I help you?" Daniel asked, gripping the door knob tight to keep from falling.

Harry stared at the boy at a loss for words. Whoever this kid was, he needed medical attention immediately. "Does Draco Malfoy live here?"

Daniel nodded his head, having just recently learned his master's name. An owl had come for him the other day and he saw the name written on the envelope. "He does, but he's not here right now," he said weakly. He just wanted to lay back down. The room was starting to spin and he wasn't sure how much longer he could remain on his feet.

Harry had to swallow the vomit that burned it's way up his throat. This was the person that his mate was cheating on him with? His mate was fucking this child? Like with Draco, he had a long speech prepared for if he got the chance to meet the man that Draco was sleeping with. There were a few colorful words in his speech and some creative names, but this person in front of him was only a child. A child who needed help, not attacking. He hated it, but his maternal instincts were kicking in.

"Please, I really have to lie down," Daniel whimpered when the man at the door continued to just stare at him.

Feeling tears falling from his eyes, Harry reached out to the boy. "Are you feeling alright? Can I get you some help?"

Daniel didn't know why the man at the door was crying, but he seemed nice and had beautiful eyes. "I'll be fine, I just need a nap."

Harry reached out and steadied the boy when he started swaying. Even through his hoodie he could feel that the boy was burning up. "You're not alright, you need a healer. When will Draco be home?" Hopefully his mate was out getting a healer for the kid.

"Master...I mean Draco, had to return to his family manor for a few days. I don't know when he'll be back. I'm Daniel, I live here with him."

Harry couldn't believe that Draco had left this boy sick without getting him to a healer. He was a bit curious at what made him return back to Malfoy Manor when he hadn't stepped foot in it since leaving for America, but Daniel needed his help, he would worry about Draco later. How fucked up was that? Here he was getting ready to help the kid that was sleeping with his mate instead of cursing him to hell and back.

"I'm Harry Potter a friend of Draco's, can I help you?" Harry offered, he was damn near holding the boy up now.

Daniel's eyes snapped to the man's forehead, jaw dropping when he spotted the infamous lightning bolt scar. He had learned all about the famous Harry Potter in school, he had even had a Harry Potter action figure when he had been ten. "Are you really him?" He asked breathlessly.

Stepping into the apartment, Harry wrapped his arm around Daniel's waist. He didn't miss how the boy horribly cringed when he put pressure on his back. He had heard his grandfather telling his mates that Draco loved to whip his submissive. "Yes, I'm really Harry Potter and luckily for you I have a thing for saving people. You need help, Daniel, and two of my fathers are healers. I'm going to apparate you to them.

"No!" Daniel cried starting to panic. "My master said that I'm not allowed to leave and I'm not allowed to get healed. Please, I don't want to make him angry."

"Well if your master," Harry spat in disgust, not at the boy but at Draco being called master, "has a problem with it than he can take it up with me. Believe me, Draco knows not to mess with me."

Crying weakly, Daniel rested his head on the man's shoulder. "I'm scared and I don't feel good."

Harry's heart was bleeding for the boy. He wanted to hate Daniel, but he was just a scared little boy. How the hell did he end up with Draco and where were his parents? Hell, he should be in school right now. With tears in his eyes, he cupped the boy's fevered cheek. "Daniel, I'm going to help you. Hold on to me as tight as you can. I'm going to apparate us to my home."

Knowing that his master wasn't going to be happy with him for disobeying two commands, Daniel wrapped his arms around the man's waist and closed his eyes. Normally he wouldn't blindly go with a stranger, but this was Harry Potter. Harry Potter was a hero.

Taking a few deep breaths to clear and settle his mind, Harry focused on his destination. He hadn't apparated that much and this was his first time side along apparating anyone. The kid was sick enough, he didn't need splinching added to his list of problems. Even though Daniel wasn't keyed into the wards, as long as he was with him then he could safely bring him through.

*** HP

Harry tried to maintain his balance when landing, but between the red hot pain in his side and Daniel's added weight, he crashed to the ground with the boy landing hard on top of him. "Daniel?" He groaned, giving the boy a shake, but the boy was limp and didn't answer him. Lifting his head, he saw the Daniel had passed out. Swearing, he dropped his back to the ground and carefully shoved the kid off of him. He had barely gotten to his feet when someone apparated next to him.

Panicking, Severus looked around the grounds, eyes landing on his son and some unknown boy. He had been working in his shop when he felt the wards shift on the house to allow a stranger in. Without even locking the doors, he apparated home to see what was going on.

"Athair!" Harry cried, stumbling to his dad clutching his side. "He needs help!" he said, pointing to Daniel.

Severus only briefly glanced at the boy before looking back at his son. "Are you hurt?" he added, looking to his side.

"I'm fine, athair, but Daniel is real sick." Harry hadn't had time to check, but he was pretty sure that he splinched his side. Hopefully Daniel was still all in one piece.

Knowing that Harry wasn't telling the truth, but also knowing that his son was as stubborn as him, he rushed to the boy's side to see what was going on. He had no clue who the hell this kid was or where he had come from. "Did you leave the property?" he called over his shoulder.

With his athair's back turned, Harry lifted up his shirt to check his side. He gagged when he saw that a very large chunk of his flesh was missing. It was so bad that he could see two of his ribs. Biting his cheek to keep from crying, he dropped his shirt and focused on his athair and Daniel.

"Harry, who the hell is this? This boy is in critical condition?" Severus yelled, levitating the boy and walking briskly towards the house.

Carefully holding his side, Harry rushed after his athair, trying to keep up. "He's Daniel," he answered, not wanting to get into details. His athair wasn't going to be happy that he had snuck out of the house alone. It wasn't that he wasn't allowed to leave, he was an adult after all, but he had been having problems with his magic and could have hurt himself using it...like ripping a massive chunk of flesh out of his side. His athair wasn't going to be happy when he found out about that.

Severus sighed in exasperation, his son was purposely withholding information. "Yes, I heard you say that his name was Daniel, but who the hell is Daniel and how did he get here?"

Harry followed his athair into the living room and collapsed onto a chair while his athair carefully placed Daniel on the sofa. "Daniel is kind of the boy who Draco is cheating on me with and I kind of brought him here," he said sheepishly.

Severus' head snapped up and he spun around to see his son. "Excuse me? What the hell did you just say?"

Sighing, Harry looked pleadingly to his athair. "Please, I'll explain everything later, but see to Daniel first. I think there is something really wrong with him."

Giving his son that, we'll talk later look, Severus turned back to the boy on the couch and waved his wand over him, performing a full body scan. His son had a hell of a lot of explaining to do.

"Is everything all right?" Ash asked, making his way down the stairs. He had heard the commotion, but he couldn't come down to investigate it until after Nitika fell asleep for her nap.

"Ash, I need you to go to my shop and lock up. Edward is out on a delivery so there is no one there to watch the store." Severus said, never turning away from the boy on the couch. The kid was in bad shape, he wouldn't be getting back to work today.

"Hey, I know that kid!" Ash cried, rushing to the couch. "He was one of my students."

Harry didn't know if he was crying now because of the pain in his side, or if he was crying because Ash had just confirmed that his mate had been having sex with an underage child. "H-How old is he?"

"No older than fifteen," Ash answered, still lingering by the couch. "Jasper and I have been worried about him. His parents were killed in a potions accident and he hasn't been seen for months. Not since he ran away from his foster home. I always liked the kid, he kind of reminded me a lot of you, Harry. He was a hard worker, but always kept to himself and was shy. Where did you find him?"

"Draco's," Harry sniffed, his heart breaking into a hundred pieces. How could Draco do this to him? How could Draco do this to Daniel? He was just a boy.

"Potions accident," Severus mumbled absently. "His last name wouldn't happen to be Tagert, would it?"

"That's right," Ash answered. "Is he alright?"

"No," Severus growled. "Draco really hurt him." He was going to kill his godson when he got his hands on him. It made him sick thinking that this could be Harry. Draco had wanted to do this to his son. "I had met his parents a few times, they were gifted potions masters. It was a huge shock to the potions community when they died so tragically."

Harry didn't want to hear anymore, but he was in too much pain to get up and leave the room. He felt responsible for the boy. If only he had been a better mate then Draco wouldn't have left and he never would have hurt Daniel.

"The boy's back is absolutely shredded," Severus said, vanishing the boy's shirt. "Multiple lacerations are severely infected and he has the beginnings of blood poisoning. That's not the main problem though," he hissed, so mad that he was seeing red. "Draco has been shoving something down his urethra and it tore and he now has a life threatening infection along with a bladder and kidney infection. This kid's in bad shape."

Laying on his bad side, Harry curled into a fetal position and started sobbing. What kind of sick bastard was his mate? Who shoves something down the cock of another person and why? Daniel was only fifteen years old, he was just a boy.

Severus wanted to comfort his son, but the young boy needed his immediate help. If he would have went another day or two without getting treated, he would have died. Summoning his potions, has started spelling them directly into the boy's stomach.

"I'll be back in a minute," Ash said feeling sick to his stomach. He had really like Daniel and it made him angry that Draco had hurt him so badly.

At hearing the windows rattling, Severus turned to his son. "Harry, I need you to calm down. I know you're upset, but you're losing control of your magic. Take deep breaths for me and try to relax. You have three babies upstairs asleep, you don't want to hurt them." He briefly wondered where Belial was, normally the damn demon came the second d Harry's magic started slipping.

Harry did as his athair instructed, but it just hurt so bad. How could the man he love hurt an innocent boy so bad? It felt like he didn't even know who Draco truly was. He was no better than the bastards who raped him years ago.

Severus was relieved when Ash returned. "Quickly, put him to sleep," he barked, nodding to his son. He was going to be pissed when he woke, but it was better than him leveling the house.

Ash didn't get to use his gift often so he was feeling a little rusty, but Harry was so upset that he easily succumbed to his powers. He was just about to walk over and check on him because he thought he smelled blood when he heard one of the twins crying. "I got them," he said, turning and sprinting up the stairs.

Now that his son was asleep, Severus continued to work on the boy. The damage his godson had caused the teen was absolutely sickening. He was proud that his son was able to overlook that this boy was the person his mate was cheating on him with and brought him here for help. He was going to tear Draco a new one the next time he saw him. Only a sick person would leave another human being in this condition. If it hadn't been for Harry bringing him here, Daniel would have died.

***HP

"W-Where am I?" Daniel croaked, attempting to sit up. Groaning, he collapsed back on the couch.

"Easy," Severus soothed, "You are safe." He had just finished healing the boy and he was no longer in critical condition, but he was going to need to stay bed ridden for a couple weeks, take potions for the infections multiple times a day and have his bladder emptied magically until his urethra fully healed.

"I don't feel so good," Daniel moaned.

"That's to be expected," Severus said flatly. "You were close to dying when Harry brought you here. You are very lucky that he found you."

Vision clearing, Daniel looked up at the stern man. "You're Severus Snape, aren't you? I saw a picture of you in one of my parents potions magazines."

"I am," Severus answered. "I am sorry about your parents passing, they were brilliant potions masters. I had the pleasure of meeting them a couple of times."

Blinking away his tears, Daniel gave the man a weak smile. "Thank you." Looking around the room, his eyes landed on the figure asleep on the plush chair across from him. "Is that really Harry Potter?"

"The one and only," Severus chuckled dryly. "It seems he hasn't fully outgrown his saving people thing. Another twenty four hours, Mr. Tagert, and you would have been dead. Why did you not take yourself to a healer?"

Daniel paled at hearing that. He knew that he had an infection but he didn't think that it was that serious. "I-I have no money and my master forbade me from seeking help. I wasn't even supposed to leave the apartment."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Severus counted to twenty. "How old are you, Mr. Tagert?"

"Fifteen, sir," Daniel answered shyly.

"Fifteen," Severus repeated, mentally listing all the ways he was going to hurt Draco for having sex with and abusing a minor. He could end up in prison for this. Not that he didn't deserve it. "You are a minor, what were you doing with my godson? Who is your guardian?"

Once again Daniel tried to sit up. He would run back to the streets before being sent back to his foster parents. "I-I have to go," he cried.

"Give up, Mr Tagert, you wouldn't make it to the door before passing out. I just spent an hour and a half healing you, the least you could do is keep your ass on the couch and not undo all my hard work. You have nothing to fear, I don't plan on turning you over to the Ministry. Now answer my questions."

Swallowing nervously, Daniel relaxed back onto the couch. "After my parents died I got sent to live with foster parents. They were horrible. Not only did they work me like a house elf, but they also beat me and didn't feed me. They are getting money monthly from my parents vaults for my care, but they are stealing it. I was living on the streets until I met my master."

Severus' lip curled up in disgust at hearing Draco being called master. "Don't ever call my godson Master in this house. He is no master. He's an abusive bastard who walked out on his mate and children to have sex with a minor. He should be rotting in prison for what he did to you."

"It wasn't his fault," Daniel quickly defended. "He didn't know that I was only fifteen. I lied and told him I was eighteen. I was desperate and no other Dom would take on a minor. I just wanted off the streets. I was hungry and scared and desperate. Mast...Draco may not have been a good Dom, but I had a roof over my head and food in my belly. I could have used my safe word and he would have stopped."

"And why didn't you use your safe word?" Severus growled angrily. He wasn't mad at the teen, he was mad at Draco. He didn't care if Draco thought that the boy was forty, what he had done to him was abuse. Not only had he abused him, he had ordered him to not seek help. Draco was a sick bastard.

"I was scared," Daniel admitted in a soft voice. "I was scared that he would kick me out. I had nowhere else to go. Please, I-I didn't know that he had a mate and kids. He never told me. I never would have gone home with him had I known. I'm not like that."

"Stop scaring him," Harry scolded weakly from his chair. He had heard most of the conversation but he had been too out of it to say anything. Daniel wasn't at fault, he was just a scared kid in a desperate situation.

"Always the hero," Severus muttered, turning to face his son.

"Someone has to be," Harry said cheekily. "Don't be mean to Daniel, he isn't at fault."

"I agree," Severus admitted, "though he is old enough to know that what was happening was wrong and that he needed to get his ass to a hospital."

"He was scared," Harry defended. "He's just a kid, stop picking on him."

"Leave it to Harry Potter to defend the boy sleeping with his mate," Severus snickered. "Don't think that you are getting off for using magic when you knew that you weren't allowed. You could have hurt yourself."

Harry winced when he remembered about the large chunk of meat missing from his side. It wasn't hurting too bad now, but he had also been too scared to move. "I had to see Draco."

"Oh, Merlin!" Daniel cried, eyes tearing up. "You're Draco's mate! I-I didn't know. Please don't kill me."

Severus rolled his eyes at the boy's dramatics. "If he planned on killing you then he wouldn't have brought you here for healing. He wouldn't have wasted my time and my potions."

"I don't know, maybe I just wanted a fair fight," Harry snickered. "I'm kidding," he quickly corrected when he saw how pale the boy got. "I'm not going to kill or even hurt you. I knew that you were a minor the second I laid eyes on you, and I have no doubts that Draco did too. He didn't care, he just wanted a willing body to indulge him in his sick fantasies."

"BDSM isn't sick," Daniel explained, "it's a lifestyle choice."

"That may be, Mr Tagert, but you are delusional if you think that's what you had with my godson. Draco was abusing you. I may not know all the specifics of the BDSM lifestyle, but I know enough to recognize that my godson was playing by his own rules. A good dominant does not leave his submissive with infected lash wounds, blood poisoning, a torn urethra and bladder, urinary and kidney infections. You have been pissing blood for days and it will be weeks before you can piss on your own again. A real Dom doesn't do that to his submissive."

Daniel wanted to argue with the man, but he was right. Even Gareth had said that his new master was just abusing him. It also terrified him to hear the man list his injuries. He had never been seriously sick before, just the occasional cold that his parents cured immediately. "A-am I going to be alright?"

Severus' eyes softened at the look of fear on the boy's face. He reminded him a lot of Harry at that age. That's probably what drew Draco to him in the first place. "You will not be getting off this couch for a few weeks and someone will have to magically empty your bladder until you urethra is fully healed, but you will live."

Nodding his head, Daniel broke down sobbing. Everything was just too much for him. He never got the chance to properly mourn his parents death before being sent to those horrible people. He then had to deal with the abuse and starvation there before finally running and ending up out on the street. Things only got worse after that before Gareth found him and took him in. Still, instead of giving him a home he introduced him to the BDSM lifestyle where he ended up in Draco's abusive hands. Now here was, not only sick on a stranger's couch, but also in the same home as the man who's mate he had slept with. He was a truly horrible person.

"Please, athair, do something for him," Harry begged, feeling bad for the poor boy.

"Bleeding heart," Severus muttered, pulling out a calming potion from his pocket. "You are too good, Harry."

"I am an angel," Harry shot back with a shit eating grin.

***HP

Harry let loose a huge sigh of relief when his athair finally left the room to go work in his potions lab. He only had an hour left to figure out how to heal himself before his mates came home. They were going to go through the roof if they saw his injury. He was surprised that his athair didn't figure it out, he normally had a freaky sixth sense when it came to him being hurt. Luckily he had been too preoccupied with healing Daniel and plotting Draco's painful death to remember that he had been hurt.

"Oh fuck that hurts!" Harry hissed, finally sitting up and scooting to the end of the chair. Lifting his shirt, he threw up a little in his mouth when he saw the now red and enflamed wound. "Ugh, that can't be good," he moaned.

"Oh Merlin!" Daniel cried, struggling to sit so he could help Harry. "That's looks disgusting. What happened?"

"Splinched myself apparating us here." Harry explained, poking at his wound.

Daniel scrunched his face up in disgust when blood started to sluggishly ooze out of Harry's wound. "You really need to get that healed. My mom once told me that splinching wounds fester faster than normal wounds. She went into this big technical medical explanation, but I tuned her out a minute in. My mom was a genius, but she could ramble on for hours."

"So you know that I have to get this healed, but you didn't know that you were seriously sick, close to checking out?" Harry shot back, smirking at the boy. He felt bad when the boy flinched as if he had struck him.

"I-I knew," Daniel said in a small voice. "I was forbidden to leave the house. I didn't want to make him mad. I didn't want him to kick me out. I don't know what I'm going to do when I leave here. I can't go back to him, he won't take me back I'm sure, and there is no one else that will take me in. I guess it's back out on the streets sucking cock for a galleon or two."

"You were doing that?" Harry asked quietly.

"Don't judge me!" Daniel snapped. "You don't know what it's like to go hungry for days. You'll do anything just for a piece of stale bread."

Lowering his eyes, Harry looked down at his hands. "I'm not judging you and I know what it's like to go days without eating. I haven't always lived like this and had a loving family. After my parents were supposedly killed, I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle who beat and starved me. I would never think any less of you for doing what you had to do to survive."

"Oh, uhm, I'm sorry," Daniel said shyly. "I didn't mean to snap at you, I'm just..."

"Scared and confused," Harry offered. "Look, we're not just going to kick you out onto the streets. We'll figure something out, and until we do, you'll be safe here."

Daniel couldn't believe that these people were taking him after everything he had done. He was sleeping with Harry Potter's mate, he was the worse sort of scum that there was. "Why are you being so nice to me? I'm a horrible person."

"You're not horrible," Harry said, finally summoning up enough guts to stand up. He loudly cried out when pain shot up his side, all the way to his neck. "You're a kid in a horrible situation who did what he had to do in order to survive. Did you like being with Draco?"

Biting his lips and lowering his eyes, Daniel shook his head no. "He scared me. I knew what he was doing was wrong, but I kept making excuses for him. I was hoping that he would learn, that he would come to care for me."

"I'm truly sorry, Daniel," Harry said sadly. "If I would have been a better mate then he would have never gone looking for someone else. I was hurt bad a few years back when I was taken by Voldemort. I still have nightmares from that time and I can't bare to be tied up or restrained. The one time that he tried it my magic reacted violently. Whips and paddles aren't my thing either, they trigger memories that I want to keep buried deep inside myself. Draco wanted more than what I was comfortable with giving. I'm sorry."

Daniel started crying again, he felt so bad for Harry. He remembered hearing stories about his abduction, but nothing was written about what happened to him while he was in captivity. "I-I don't like it either," he sniffed. "A kind man took me in off the streets and patched me up after someone beat me up. He taught wanna be dominants and submissives BDSM and he offered to teach me in hopes that I would find someone caring to take me in. He was always very gentle with me, even when using the whips, but I really didn't like it. It was the after care that I really liked. When he healed me, cuddled me and just lavished me with positive attention. He said all dominants were supposed to do that so I figured I could put up with everything else if my Dom took care of me like Gareth did."

"I don't need to ask you if Draco did," Harry snarled angrily. "It's obvious that he liked seeing you suffer."

Daniel shook his head no. "The one time that I went to Gareth for healing, Draco got really mad me. Gareth had also been mad, he said that Draco wasn't a real Dom and that he didn't want me to return to him. I had to though, I didn't want to go back on the streets."

"Instead of teaching a fifteen year old how to be a submissive and having sex with him, he should have found you a safe place to live and put your ass back in school. Gareth may have been good to you, but he didn't do right by you. You're only fifteen years old, you shouldn't even know what BDSM is let alone be living it." Harry felt bad for the kid, it was obvious that he just wanted love. That's why he was willing to be a submissive, he just wanted the love and attention that came after each session. He just wanted to be taken care of, he could understand that better than anyone.

"I-I know," Daniel said softly. "but Gareth saved my life. I'd like to send him an owl to let him know that I'm safe. Would that be ok?"

Harry nodded his head. "I'll get you something to write with after I see about healing my side. My mates are going to go ballistic if they see it and they'll be home any..." He was cut off from finishing his sentence when a blur shot through the door and stopped in front of him.

"I smell your blood!" Edward cried, nostrils flaring and eyes wide. "What happened?"

"Fuck," Harry moaned knowing that he was going to get it now. "It's just a scratch, Edward, I'm fine. I was just heading to the bathroom to clean it up."

Edward reached out to his mate, growling when he stepped away from him. "It smells worse than a scratch. Let me see it."

"Dammit, Edward!" Harry huffed. "I'm an adult and I can see to myself. You don't see me freaking out every time you get a scratch."

"That's because I'm a vampire and I can't get scratched," Edward growled, slowly advancing on his mate. "Now show me your scratch or else I'll call your athair."

"That's low, Edward," Harry pouted.

"You're a vampire?" Daniel gasped, quickly slapping his hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry, that was rude," he mumbled. "I had a teacher who was a vampire. He was my favorite teacher."

Spinning around, Edward noticed the stranger in the house for the first time. He had been so worried about Harry that he hadn't seen or heard him. Nose twitching, he glared at the boy. "You reek of Draco. Who the hell are you?" He really didn't need to ask that question, he could tell just by his sent that Draco had been fucking him. The flashes he was getting from the boy only proved his suspicions.

"Edward, be nice," Harry scolded. "I brought Daniel here, he needed help." Grabbing his mate's face, he forced him to look at him. "Edward, he's only fifteen."

Edward closed his eyes, that last sentence sinking in. He had seen some of what Draco put that boy through through his memories and it was horrible. "Is he alright?" He asked Harry in a shaky voice. He could have done without the vision of Draco shoving a large metal rod down the boy's penis.

"He's pretty sick but athair is looking after him. He's going to be with us for a while."

Snickering, Edward turned back to the boy. "Translation, welcome to the family. Once Harry takes you in you become part of the family."

Laughing, Harry bent over gripping his side, a pained cry escaping his lips.

"He splinched himself!" Daniel blurted out. He didn't want Harry Potter mad at him, but he was worried about him. That wound in his side looked horrible and it was getting infected.

"Daniel!" Harry screeched. "You traitor!"

"I'm sorry," Daniel cried, eyes watering. "But you're really hurt."

Sagging in defeat, Harry gave his mate his best kicked puppy dog look. "I may have had a little accident apparating myself and Daniel back here." Looking to the boy, he sighed. "Don't cry, Daniel. If I'm not mad at you for sleeping with my mate, then I'm not going to be mad at you for narking on me to my other mate."

"He's your mate, too?" Daniel asked, eyes bulging.

"I actually have a total of four mates. I'm very powerful and I need them to help ground my magic," Harry explained. Hissing out in pain, he slapped Edward's hands away from his side. "No touching! That bloody hell hurts."

"Then let me see it," Edward ordered.

"No!" Harry said shortly. "I can see to it myself."

"Fine, I'll see what your athair has to say about it," Edward smirked, knowing that the man had just walked into the room and was behind Harry.

"I don't care what..."

"Harry James Potter, I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you. Now what the hell is going on?" Severus asked darkly.

Knowing that there was no escaping now, Harry carefully removed his shirt while glaring at his mate. "That was mean, Edward Cullen," He pouted.

"Dammit, Harry!" Severus roared, seeing the large section of flesh and meat missing out of his son's side. "Why the hell didn't you tell me you were injured that bad?"


End file.
